Escarlata
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Zero Kiryû, cazador de vampiros, ahora también vampiro Sangre Pura y Director de la Academia Cross. Han pasado 16 años desde la tragedía conocida como Eclipse. Sus problemas apenas empiezan cuando los Kuran deciden regresar. Kaname x Zero.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos, obra de Matsuri Hino-san. Cuando sean míos, hare de Shiki mi esclavo personal, el Kain x Ruka será cannon y el KZ será más cannon todavía xD.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon._

**Pareja(s): **_**(Principales)**__Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero. __Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. __Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryuu Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryuu Zero. Kuran Yuuki x Kiryuu Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryuu Zero. Kiryuu Zero x Wakaba Sayori._

**Yue:** ¡Hola, _minna-san_ n.n! Bueno, este es mi primer fic largo de VK, me iré leve con esto. Por cierto de seguro tendrán muchas dudas con respecto a este capítulo, pero todas serán contestadas conforme avance la trama. También es posible que me odies un poco porque mate a cierto personaje que nos encanta a todas (inner: no es Zero, ni Kaname, ok) pero no se preocupen, tratare de que él salga de vez en cuando para que no pierda brillo, ok. Sin más que decir solo quiero agregar que me anime a escribirlo porque la inspiración me pego grueso.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**PROLOGO.**

El viento helado de invierno golpeaba su cuerpo con fuerza y despeinaba sus blanquecinos cabellos, revolviéndolos. Pero Zero seguía caminando a paso lento y firme, sin importarle la fuerte ventisca que parecía tener la intención de detenerlo. Respiro el aire frío y exhalo por la boca con desgano, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo blanco y restando importancia al clima.

Siguió caminando aumentando el trote de sus pasos, sin ver a su alrededor ni reparar en las miradas de las chicas, que admiradas de su belleza lanzaban guiños y piropos hacía Kiryuu. Bastaba un solo vistazo de su gélida mirada para alejarlas de él, tal y como solía hacerlo en la Academia Cross con las chicas fanáticas de la Clase Diurna. Suspiro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía que estar a cargo de que los vampiros no les hicieran daño; una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en sus finos labios.

-¿qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó una chica detrás de él, siguiendo con dificultad el paso del cazador. Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y aminoro su andar para que la muchacha se pusiera a su altura. Ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y tomándolo del brazo con cariño, recargo su cabeza en el hombro, y pego su cuerpo al del albino. Su cabello era color caoba claro, largo y hermosamente liso, caía grácilmente a la altura de su cintura. Su piel era blanca y tersa, y su cuerpo delgado y de apariencia débil. Su rostro era tierno e infantil, fino y delicado. Una belleza frágil y llena de ternura.

-y bien, ¿me lo dirás o no? –volvió a preguntar, levantando su rostro hacía Zero. Él solo atino a devolverle la mirada-. Dímelo, _Tío_.

Zero sonrió de nuevo ante la linda expresión de curiosidad de su sobrina. Sin duda alguna, era muy diferente a su madre, a Sayori.

-solo recordé algo. –musitó, extraviando su mirada a un punto frente a él.

-¿Qué recordaste, _Tío_ Zero? –dijo ella, sin entender aun la razón.

-¿si te lo digo no hablaras hasta que lleguemos al Cementerio, Sira? –dijo Kiryuu. La muchacha frunció los labios meditando sobre la pregunta y mirando con reproche fingido al mayor, resoplo un pequeño _sí_ afirmativo y asintió con la cabeza.

-se trata de cuando era el encargado de cuidar que la clase Diurna no se metiera en problemas con los chupasangres de la Clase Nocturna. –dijo Zero, su tono de voz bien podría ser catalogado como melancólico-. Ya sabes que tu madre me ayudaba de vez en cuando.

-¿pero después de que los Kuran se fueron, no se fueron los demás vampiros? –dijo Sira perpleja.

-prometiste que no hablarías más después de que te dijera que es de lo que me había acordado. –repuso Zero.

-¡que injusto eres, _Tío_ Zero! –masculló la chica, entendiendo perfectamente que Zero ya no le diría más. Soltó del brazo al mayor, y se le adelanto algunos pasos haciendo muecas graciosas, sus cejas se fruncieron y se quejo bajito. Zero solo atino a sonreír de forma suave.

Definitivamente, Sira no se parecía a su madre. Tal vez tenía su misma apariencia, pero sus expresiones eran más parecidas a las de su padre –en especial la forma infantil e inmadura de comportarse-, y los orbes cristalinos de sus ojos eran color azul celeste y no como los anaranjado nacarado de Sayori.

Alcanzando a su sobrina, puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica y acaricio su cabeza ligeramente, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos caoba claro. Y de estar enojada, Sira volvió a alegrarse y a tomar el brazo del mayor con expresión satisfecha. Siguiendo su camino llegaron a su destino, deteniéndose ante el umbral de rejas. El ambiente se volvió algo pesado y lúgubre, la pequeña se acomodo la bufanda y se arreglo su despeinada cabellera, después de terminar dirigió su atención a Zero, y con sus delicadas manos se encargo de acomodar los insignificantes desperfectos del cazador.

-¿en serio esto es necesario? –preguntó Zero frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mientras Sira acomodaba el cuello de su blanco abrigo.

-no quiero ir a visitar a mi madre y a Cross-san y que tú te presentes en esas fachas. –Dijo ella terminando de engalanar al mayor-. Imagínate lo que me dirían si _mi _querido _Tío_ viniera a su tumba sin vestir adecuadamente.

-Sayori no me diría nada, y Cross chillaría diciendo que me he convertido en un delincuente. –dijo Zero, medio serio y medio divertido.

-supongo que eso harían. –concordó Sira dejando las ropas de Zero.

Se acercaron a la reja, la chica jalo una cuerda delgada que hacía sonar una campanita. Pronto el portero se presento ante ellos, era un anciano demacrado y débil, que resoplaba maldiciones por lo bajo, quejándose sobre la presencia molesta de ellos dos a esas horas y como lo habían despertado. Ignorando la voz chirriante del viejo, pasaron por el portón, dirigiéndose a un apartado especial donde se encontraban dos tumbas. Ambas rodeadas de un pequeño jardín con rosas y lirios que, a pesar de ser invierno, florecían magníficamente resaltando en la delgada capa de nieve blanca que tenían a su alrededor.

-¡buenas noches, Oka-san! –sonrió Sira ante la tumba con el nombre de Sayori transcrito en ella. A cada lado de la lapida se encontraba un ángel de mármol blanco y en el centro una ramillete de claveles rojos-. Parece que alguien más a dejado flores para ti, Oka-san… ¡de seguro es un admirador secreto!

Sira soltó una risita, Zero sólo rodo los ojos.

-no te olvides de saludar a Cross, Sira. –Dijo Zero-. O de lo contrario revivirá para decirme que no educo bien a su nieta favorita.

-tienes razón, _Tío_. Kaien-_ojisama_ seguro haría algo como eso. –concordó ella, se acerco a la tumba de Cross y haciendo una graciosa reverencia dijo con tono solemne y respetuoso-. ¡Buenas noches, Kaien-_ojisama!_

Y como si de una respuesta se tratara, el viento soplo de nuevo alborotando más lo cabellos de la chica, con un significado tan claro para ella y para Zero, de que el difunto director les estaba apremiando por su cortesía. Entonces comenzó a nevar, justo como era todos los años en los que venían a visitar las lápidas. Sira comenzó a limpiar las tumbas, bajo la atenta mirada de Zero, en realidad no había mucho que hacer, ya que al parecer alguien lo había hecho con anterioridad, inclusive dejo un ramo de claveles rojos. Zero entorno los ojos hacía las flores, y olfateo el aire a su alrededor… sin duda _él_ había hecho todo esto. Miro sobre su hombro hacía su derecha, frunció el entrecejo y suspiro con desgano.

-en seguida regreso. –dijo Zero. Sira le miro confundida, pero asintió dócilmente. Zero le dedico una última sonrisa y se dirigió a un lugar a unos treinta metros de donde estaba, se detuvo justo al llegar a un gran roble. Observo detenidamente a su alrededor-. Esconder tu presencia es inútil, sabes bien que soy muy bueno para detectar vampiros. Así que sal de ahí, _Aido Hanabusa_.

-como es de esperarse de Kiryuu Zero, pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiendo mi identidad. –Pronunció Aido saliendo de entre la penumbra con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en el rostro-. Pero bueno, ya lo sabes y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-¿a qué has venido? –preguntó Kiryuu con voz seca y profunda, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Hanabusa.

-ya deberías saberlo. –Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír, caminando unos pasos y situándose al lado del cazador-. Vine a visitarla y también a saludar a Cross-san, como siempre lo hago.

-no siempre, Aido. Nunca he sentido tu presencia más de dos veces. Hace 16 años que Sayori murió, y esta es la primera vez que vienes a dejarle flores.

-he estado ocupado. –acotó Aido, tratando de excusarse.

-¿besándole los pies a Kuran y a Yuuki? –cuestionó Zero sarcástico. Y agregó con ironía-. Cierto, olvidaba que el idiota de tu jefe chupasangre es tan arrogante que ni siquiera te permite hacer eso.

-¡no hables así de Kaname-sama, Kiryuu! –Bramó el rubio iracundo, el hielo comenzó a formarse bajo sus pies-. Ten cuidado de tus palabras, sino…

Entonces ni siquiera Hanabusa pudo percatarse de que la Bloody Rose estaba apuntándole a la cabeza y Zero dispuesto a volarle la cabeza si decía algo más. Hanabusa tembló ante la asombrosa habilidad del cazador. Concebía que fuera bueno, pero ahora se mantenía a un nivel fuera de lo normal. Aido abrió los ojos asombrados, y a pesar de no conocer tanto a Kiryuu –es decir, sobre lo que había ocurrido con él durante los últimos años-, sabía perfectamente que algo cambio con respecto al poder y presencia del ex humano. El rubio tragó saliva, una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo. Zero tenía un miramiento digno de una película de terror, sostenía el arma sin ningún titubeo. Vio como Aido, literalmente, se moría de pánico, Kiryuu arrugo el ceño molesto.

-la razón por la que no estás muerto en este instante, es porque respeto el lugar donde está enterrado Cross y también… -Zero dejo de apuntar y guardo la Bloody dentro de su abrigo de nuevo-… porque Wakaba me odiaría si lo hiciera.

Zero dio media vuelta de regreso a donde estaba su sobrina, Aido se mordió los labios con frustración y chasqueó la lengua.

-no hables de ella como si la conocieras por completo, Kiryuu. –dijo con voz baja, pero Zero le escucho y paro su andar.

-tienes razón, no la conozco como debería. Y por eso no entiendo cómo fue capaz de amar a un imbécil como tú, Aido. –finalizó sin voltear a verlo, retomando su camino.

Aido se quedó estático, las palabras del ex humano hicieron eco en él. Bajo la mirada, sonrió con pesadumbres y musitó:

-yo tampoco lo entiendo. –y desapareció en un velo de neblina.

Kiryuu volvió con Sira, quien se encontraba de lo más feliz contando todo lo que había vivido al año anterior previo a su visita al cementerio. La chica ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zero, seguía hablando y hablando como loca y sin reparar en las palabras que usaba. Kiryuu suspiro internamente, Sira heredo todo el carácter de su padre y asimismo su aparente tono molesto de hablar.

-¿y qué crees que dijo mi _Tío_, Oka-san? –Dijo Sira como si estuviera narrando importantes noticias-. Pues ya sabes, no me dio permiso de ir a una fiesta con mis amigas a esa discoteca de moda, aunque ya tengo 16 años. Se nota que _Tío_ Zero no sabe que esos lugares son frecuentados por chicas de mi edad. Es tan anticuado.

-¿y ya le has dicho a tu madre que ese lugar era un sitio lleno de esas sanguijuelas? –cortó Zero de repente.

-¡_Tío_ Zero! –su cuerpo salto por el susto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos-. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-desde que comenzaste a contar sobre lo de esa discoteca. –respondió Zero, bufando-. No tienes remedio, Sira. Estabas tan metida en tu mundo que no te diste cuenta de mi hasta que te hable, necesitas más entrenamiento.

-¡no es mi culpa! –Se defendió la chica-. Tú eres el que se mueve tan silencioso, además sabes que soy muy buena cazadora.

-pues según los informes del Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, tus últimas misiones no han sido completadas satisfactoriamente.

-¡es que Yagari-san siempre me asigna misiones muy difíciles, además me pone junto al menso de Takamiya-kun!

-sabes que al maestro no le gusta que le digas señor, y que… bueno, Kaito si es un imbécil. –dijo Zero.

-yo dije menso, no imbécil. –acotó la muchacha dubitativa, sin saber si Kiryuu estaba defendiendo a su antiguo amigo de caza.

-no veo la diferencia. –Zero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu madre y con Cross?

-claro que sí. –Respondió ella, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura y haciendo un lindo mohín-. Ya no me tardo tanto como antes. Además de que no han ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes últimamente.

-bien. Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿no le dirás algo, _Tío_? –cuestionó la ojiazul. Zero cerró los ojos por un momento, se acerco un paso justo en medio de las dos lápidas y se quedo en silencio-. _Entiendo_, es privado. Entonces, me adelanto, te esperare en la entrada.

Posteriormente de que Sira lo dejo solo, Kiryuu permaneció callado durante dos minutos. Tras eso, sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-ella está bien, Sayori. No tienes que preocuparte por Sira, es una niña sana y agradable, se convertirá en una excelente cazadora. –ante esto a Zero le pareció ver como Wakaba se alegraba enormemente. Entonces Zero observo la tumba de Cross y agrego-. No te preocupes por mí, _padre estúpido. _Estoy bien, la Academia Cross sigue en buen estado y tanto humanos como vampiros conviven en armonía. Aun si lo dudas, soy un buen Director.

Otra brisa fuerte se desato, y el cazador interpreto eso como una risa cándida de Kaien en parte de que Zero hubiera dicho que sus ideales no habían muerto y que lo había llamado _padre_ –aunque le agrego el estúpido-.

Al terminar de decirlo, Zero fue donde Sira para volver juntos a casa.

**SoSoS**

En la ciudad, se vivía un ambiente lleno de alegría y animo. Los transeúntes en las calles tenían dibujadas sonrisas tontas en su rostro y miradas sin atisbos de preocupación. Sin duda alguna, todas esas criaturas eran humanos, nadie en el mundo podría vivir una vida con tanta despreocupación como ellos; ignorantes de los grandes secretos que guardaba el mundo y carentes de la curiosidad necesaria para averiguarlos. Podría ser que para los humanos vivir así sea más que satisfactorio, pues como su longevidad es tan breve no quieren perder el tiempo en algo que consuma demasiado tiempo para poder aprovechar todo lo posible lo que su _corta obra de teatro*_ puede ofrecerles.

Y desde una ventana de un hotel de cinco estrellas, se encuentra Kuran Kaname viendo con ojos hastiados a todas las personas que revolotean debajo de él. Tomando una parecida a la de Dios, observando su creación y lo monótona que se ha vuelto.

El pura sangre se recarga en el dorso de su mano, en señal de fastidio. Su rostro mantenía siempre la misma expresión perenne y calmada que siempre, y su porte no carecía de elegancia a pesar de su total carencia de formalidad al sentarse.

-a pesar de que han pasado muchos años, esta ciudad no ha cambiado nada. –pronunció.

-los seres humanos son criaturas que no cambiaran mientras exista paz y tranquilidad alrededor de ellos. –Dijo Kain recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Kaname-. Perdona por interrumpir tu monologo personal, pero traigo la información que me pediste, Kaname-sama.

Kaname abandono su lugar al lado de la ventana y paso a sentarse en el sillón de cuero negro de su escritorio pulcramente ordenado. Acomodo sus codos en la madera y descanso su mentón en ellas.

-¿y bien? –preguntó.

Kain se acerco donde Kaname, extendió unas hojas algo maltratadas y rindió su informe.

-parece ser que la Academia Cross sigue funcionando aun después de la muerte de Cross Kaien-san. –Kain hizo una pausa mientras indicaba con el dedo un recorte de periódico donde se anunciaba la muerte del ex cazador-. Hubo rumores de que la Academia estuvo a punto de cerrar, pero entonces un extranjero llego y volvió a ponerla en marcha junto con…

Akatsuki guardo silencio momentáneamente, Kaname le miro para que prosiguiera.

-Kiryuu Zero. –pronunció el noble lentamente como si el nombre del cazador se le trabara en la garganta. Kaname abrió los ojos desconcertados. Su recelo a las palabras que le había dicho Akatsuki era palpable, y es que no podía creer que alguien como Zero tomara las riendas de la conservación de la escuela de Cross. Eso era algo difícil de figurarse.

-supongo que Kiryuu-kun al final se dejo convencer por los idealismos de Cross-san. –dijo Kaname sonriendo enigmáticamente-. Bien, ¿Qué más has averiguado?

-lamento decir esto, pero es lo único que he podido sacar. –Decía Kain-. Seiren se quedo para ver si podía averiguar más cosas, pero al parecer se han tomado varias precauciones respecto a la información de lo que aconteció ese día. Perdona si no cumplimos adecuadamente.

-no, lo hicieron bien. Buen trabajo, Akatsuki. –Dijo Kaname recargándose en el respaldo del sillón-. Dile a Seiren que vuelva. Habrá que utilizar otra forma de saber que paso exactamente ese día.

-como lo desees, Kaname-sama. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Por cierto, ¿ya regreso Hanabusa? Salió desde temprano…

-no, y no creo que lo haga pronto. –Contestó Kaname cerrando los ojos-. Después de todo, fue a visitar la tumba de Wakaba Sayori, es comprensible que no regrese temprano.

-supongo. –Dijo Akatsuki, rascándose la nuca-. Bueno, me retiro. Buenas noches, Kana-…

Un grito interrumpió en los oídos de los vampiros, seguido de un fuerte olor a sangre y una risa siniestra. Akatsuki metió las manos en sus vaqueros y sus ojos brillaron hambrientos ante el olor exquisito de la sangre, Kaname guardo silencio, paso una mano por sus castaños cabellos con desgano.

-Yuuki-sama lo ha vuelto a hacer de nuevo. –Musitó Kain como si ya se hubiese habituado a ello-. Es la cuarta vez desde que volvimos.

-lo sé. –cortó Kaname levantándose con rapidez de su sillón, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su esposa. Kain lo miro irse sin decir nada, pero sabía que el pura sangre estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Te encargo el resto, Akatsuki.

-está bien. –dijo Kain desapareciendo al instante.

**SoSoS**

Regular. Sí, ese era el adjetivo perfecto para describir la sangre de esa mujer. _Regular._ De un sabor cualquiera y de un olor fuerte y penetrante. Nada de que presumir.

-pensé que tendrías un mejor sabor, pero mis expectativas sobre ti fueron muy altas. –dijo la vampiresa mirando el cadáver de la sirvienta en el suelo. Luego fijo su vista a su mano, donde estaba el corazón aun latente de su dueña; la pura sangre lo acerco a su boca, lo lamio con su lengua para después devorarlo por completo. Al terminar de engullir el luctuoso manjar, dijo-. _Asqueroso._ Es lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida.

Camino hasta situar sus pies a cada costado de las costillas de la chica muerta. Su mirada brillo siniestramente.

-_te odio_. Me hiciste consumir tu odiosa sangre y tienes el descaro de morir con una expresión de horror. Como si lo que yo te hice hubiera sido malo. –El cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha empezó a desgarrarse más debido al poder vampírico de la pura sangre-. Totalmente imperdonable.

Y entonces la sirvienta estallo en pedazos, salpicando toda la habitación y a la vampiresa con sus entrañas y el líquido carmesí.

-que aburrido. –masculló mirando la sangrienta escena.

-¿otra vez, Yuuki? –preguntó Kaname entrando a la habitación, detallando los restos esparcidos del cuerpo de la sirvienta y la cara serena de su esposa. Echo una ojead al cuarto y pudo notar el olor de otras tres personas, todas al parecer, habían muerto por las manos de Yuuki-. ¿Hasta cuando entenderás de que no lo debes hacer?

-¡Kaname! –dijo la _petite_ ignorando la pregunta del castaño, lanzándose a él con brazos abiertos. Kuran no correspondió el abrazo, pero Yuuki no pareció tomarle importancia. Alzo su rostro al mayor y sonrió tiernamente, una sonrisa de inocencia mancillada de sangre de un cruel asesinato. A pesar de eso, Kaname acaricio la mejilla de la chica con dulzura, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba no hacerlo. Ella enredo sus manos en la nuca de él y lo acercó para besarlo, pero el castaño se negó.

-sabes cuánto me disgusta besarte cuando tienes la boca manchada de la sangre de tus homicidios. –dijo él separándose de ella con delicadeza, pero firme.

-y tu sabes lo mucho que me molesta que seas un idiota que no quiere besarme. –Espetó Yuuki permutándose iracunda-. ¿Es que acaso te da asco besar a tu esposa?

-no es eso. –Respondió Kaname guardando la calma-. No me gusta probar la sangre de todas las personas que has asesinado, eso es todo.

-eres un marica. –Yuuki se alejo de él, dio vuelta y se adentro más a la habitación-. Somos vampiros, necesitamos beber sangre, es obvio eso. ¡Dios! A veces eres insoportable.

Kuran permaneció en silencio. Escuchando todas las vociferaciones de su compañera. Aun no terminaba de comprender porque Yuuki había cambiado tanto en esos míseros 16 años. Aunque supiera que todo se debía a la noticia de que la _pixie_ era estéril y que por ende, no podía tener hijos de ningún modo. Al parecer el cambio que sufrió cuando rompieron el sello que mantenía a su lado vampírico a raya fue mucho más severo de lo que aparentaba, su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportar tan drástica metamorfosis, dejándola con un útero que podía albergar un bebe, pero que este nacería muerto. Cuando supo esto, la castaña perdió por completo la razón, no solo por saber que era estéril, sino también porque, al ser una pura sangre, viviría toda la eternidad en esa condición.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, Kaname. –Dijo ella bailando sobre uno de los muchos charcos de sangre-. Eres aburrido, nunca haces nada más que jugar con tu tablero de ajedrez. De haber sabido que eras así, hubiera escogido a Zero. Sin duda, él sería un consorte más interesante que tú.

Kuran frunció el seño, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba desapareció. Podía soportar que lo llamara con todas los insultos del mundo, pero que lo comparara con el ex humano, era imperdonable. Usando su velocidad, tomo a Yuuki del cuello, estrellándola contra la pared. La chica gimió de dolor, Kaname apretó más la mano con que la tenía aprisionada.

-no vuelvas a compararme con él, Yuuki. –pronunció con voz de ultratumba. Yuuki asintió. Kaname la soltó y Yuuki cayó tosiendo y respirando difícilmente. Kuran se retiro de ahí, no quería acabar por matar a su amada esposa. Justo cuando estaba por la puerta, Yuuki grito:

-¡él es mejor que tu, por eso no hay comparación! ¡Él me hubiera protegido de quien sea y me habría dado lo que deseara! ¡No como tú, Kaname! –De los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a salir tortuosas lágrimas y sus gritos se volvieron desgarradores lamentos-. ¡Zero me lo hubiera dado todo! ¡Lo único que hiciste tú fue quitármelo! ¡Me arrebataste todo lo que quería en el mundo! ¡Te odio! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!

Kaname salió de la habitación rápidamente. Llego a su cuarto esperando poder calmar el dolor que le hacían sentir las palabras de Yuuki, pero sus sentidos eran tan agudos que aun podía escuchar los lamentos de la vampiresa. La furia inundó su ser provocando que su poder estallara, y la presión de este empezó a quebrar lo cristales de las ventanas debido a la potencia de Kaname. Necesitaba descargar toda la frustración que sentía en ese mismo instante, o terminaría reventando y llevándose a quien tuviera la desgracia de estar en su camino.

Y como si su petición hubiese sido escuchada, el olor de vampiros Nivel E cruzo por su nariz alertándolo de un posible aliciente a su estado de humor. Se alegro enormemente por eso, una sonrisa maniaca adorno sus labios y dio la impresión de locura y venganza. No era que tuviera algo en contra de los vampiros de ínfimo nivel, pero urgía descargar todo el estrés que había acumulado todos esos años.

Salió por la ventana, siguiendo el rastro de olor. Sin duda, esas eran los designios del destino.

**SoSoS**

-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy, _Tío_? –preguntó Sira alegre-. Digo, hoy me toca cocinar y quiero hacer lo que tú gustes.

-lo que sea estará bien. –contestó Zero. La chica dio un gritito de alegría y murmuro por lo bajo: _'entonces que sea pollo con almendras'_, y se dirigió a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban. El albino se quedo esperándola sentado en una banca de la gran avenida. Resoplo levemente, ese día había sido muy largo. Primero cosas que arreglar sobre la Academia, cuentas que pagar, misiones de la Asociación de Cazadores que atender, entrenar a Sira. Vale, que ahora fuese alguien diferente –es decir, más resistente-, no significaba que podía lidiar con todo eso. Y para acabar de rematar su _esplendido_ día, tuvo un encuentro con ese imbécil lameculos de Aido… espera un momento, ¿Qué diablos hacía Hanabusa en el cementerio? Sí, había ido a visitar la tumba de Wakaba, pero era extraño por no decir que incongruente.

'_no creo que haya venido solo, tiene tanto amor por el chupasangre que no se atrevería a venir sin su consentimiento'_. Pensó Zero. _'lo más probable es que ellos también se encuentren aquí…'_

El cazador miro hacia el cielo, perdiéndose un momento en la inmensidad del firmamento. ¿Qué se supone que debería de pensar en ese momento? Era una posibilidad muy alta de que los Kuran hayan regresado después de todo este tiempo, pero la pregunta más importante sería ¿para qué regresaron? ¿Qué beneficio había el volver al lugar que abandonaron ya dos veces?

'_no creo que vengan a hacer las paces'_, se dijo con tono bromista el cazador. Invariablemente de si estaba en lo correcto o no, Zero sabía que tenía que averiguar al respecto sobre eso. _'posiblemente Kuran viene para conocer lo que realmente paso hace 14 años… ¿él sabrá sobre Akira-san?'_

-¿en qué tanto estas pensando, _Tío?_ –cortó sus pensamientos Sira; la chica traía una bolsa llena de las compras que había realizado y una expresión radiante-. ¿Sabes?, si te quedas mucho tiempo con esa expresión las personas pensaran que eres un degenerado.

-la única pervertida aquí eres tú, Sira. –Espetó Zero levantándose de la banca y ayudando a la chica con las bolsas-. ¿Ya terminaste lo que ibas a comprar? Bueno, vámonos.

Sira asintió, y como al principio tomo a Zero del brazo, pegando al cuerpo del mayor para obtener más calor. Conforme recorrían las calles, estas se vaciaban más de peatones hasta que al fin se quedaron ellos solos vagueando por una desolada calle.

De pronto un olor penetrante llego hasta la nariz aguda del ex humano, y su sexto sentido percibió la presencia de varios vampiros cerca del lugar. Zero detuvo el paso, Sira le miro confundida pero al notar la expresión concentrada de su Tío no pregunto nada, era más que obvio que Kiryuu había sentido algún vampiro.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Sira. Zero permaneció en silencio un momento, cerciorándose de cada presencia vampírica. _Unos, dos, tres, cuatro_… en total eran diez vampiros Nivel E, pero había otra presencia, una más fuerte y que se imponía sobre las demás. Zero no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, esa figura era un sangre pura.

-son un grupo de nivel E y un sangre pura. –informó. Sira abrió los ojos asombrada, sus manos temblaron. Nunca antes había enfrentado a un vampiro del máximo nivel.

-no sabemos si es un aliado o un enemigo. Tranquilízate, Sira, siempre debes de permanecer tranquila ante estas situaciones. –dijo Zero en forma tranquilizadora. La muchacha se sintió reconfortada, tomando de nuevo valor miro con decisión a Kiryuu.

Él entendió de inmediato, la tomo por la cintura y de un salto llego hasta la azotea de un edificio de 10 pisos. Sira se agarro fuerte, mientras Zero se movía con agilidad asombrosa por los techos de las casas rumbo a la dirección señalada.

Al llegar los cazadores sólo pudieron ver como los Nivel E salían corriendo a toda prisa, como si algo los hubiera asustado. Kiryuu solo vio a 7 de los diez que eran en total; el olor de la sangre fresca inundo sus sentidos, deduciendo que el pura sangre había aniquilado a los otros tres que faltaban. Dio un salto para descender y cerrarles el paso a los vampiros. Sira se quedo en una azotea para así cumplir con la estrategia. La pequeña muchacha extrajo entonces de entre su cuello un collar cuyo colgante tenía forma de una rara cuchilla, tras ponerla en su mano el arma se convirtió en una gran guadaña con una cadena larga con pesas en cada extremo.

-aquí vamos, _Sentencia_. –pronunció Sira y el arma pareció cobrar vida, haciendo relucir su peligroso filo.

En el suelo los Nivel E se detuvieron ante la presencia de Zero, mirando con ojos desorbitados y confundidos al cazador. Kiryuu saco la Bloody Rose y apunto a los neófitos, ellos gritaron horrorizados mientras trataban de moverse para huir. Y justo cuando estaban dando la vuelta en sí, se escucharon cuatro disparos. Rápidamente los cuerpos de cuatro vampiros se convirtieron en ceniza. Los tres que restaban saltaron por los balcones hasta llegar donde estaba Sira. La joven cazadora no perdió el tiempo, arremetió con dos de ellos rápidamente. Pero el tercero fue más astuto al evadir su ataque, tomándola por el brazo jalo de ella, perforando con su mano afilada el costado derecho de la chica; Sira jadeo por el dolor, su sangre salía sin cesar por la herida. El neófito golpeo el estomago lanzándole por los aires, directamente hacía una caída segura.

-¡Sira! –gritó Zero usando toda su velocidad para atrapar a la inconsciente muchacha. Pero justo en ese instante una sombra se movió sobre él. Y Zero pudo apreciar no solo como el vampiro Nivel E desaparecía sino también como su sobrina era cargada por un hombre de una fuerte presencia.

Al volver al suelo, Zero miro con el seño fruncido al ser que había salvado a la joven. La nieve caía suavemente alrededor del castaño, la brisa agitaba delicadamente sus cabellos dándole un toque melancólico y sus ojos marrones resplandecían con un brillo indescifrable. Los ojos de Zero centellearon con furia, y el tiempo pareció detenerse un momento. Ambos se contemplaban detenidamente, esperando el instante justo para hacer su movimiento y tener ventaja sobre el otro.

-_Tío_… Zero… -dijo con la voz entrecortada Sira, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y tocio sangre. Zero volvió de su retraimiento, al darse cuenta del precario estado de su sobrina.

-¡Sira! –corrió donde estaba Kuran; sin siquiera preguntárselo, Zero la arrebato de sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo en el frío piso. Kuran no pudo evitar tomar una expresión desconcertada con respecto a la actitud que tenía Kiryuu con esa mujer. No recordaba haber visto así al cazador ni preocuparse por el bienestar de alguien más, con la excepción de Yagari, Kaien, Sayori y Yuuki en su momento.

Zero pareció olvidar la presencia de Kaname, revisando la lesión en el costado de Sira, respiro tranquilo al ver que no era tan profunda, pero que aun así había perdido mucha sangre. Tomo el rostro de la chica con una mano, incitándola a despertar, ella empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y su mirada se concentro pausadamente en el rostro del mayor.

-_T-Tío_… - articuló débilmente. Zero suspiro aliviado, acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la chica y profirió en volumen bajito: _'no hagas que me preocupe a lo tonto'_.

La chica sonrió. Y al verla sonreír Kaname se dio cuenta del vínculo que poseían ella y Zero. Sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente. Sin saberlo, había salvado la vida de la hija de Aido y Sayori. Y no solo eso, se reencontró con un viejo rival de amores. El destino estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-deberías llevarla a un hospital, Kiryuu-kun. –dijo Kaname, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos-. Puede que no sea una herida grave, pero está muy débil.

-no te metas en esto, Kuran. –Espetó duramente Zero, mirando de reojo al pura sangre-. No necesita un hospital, puedo encargarme perfectamente de esto.

-¿y cómo lo harás, Kiryuu-kun? –preguntó Kaname, algo desconcertado por la respuesta. Sabía que el ex humano podía estar renuente a recibir ayuda, pero no a tal grado-. No creo que tengas poderes curativos.

-no digas estupideces. No poseo una habilidad de ese tipo, pero si algo parecido. –dijo Zero. Kaname frunció ligeramente las cejas. El cazador acomodo a la chica entre sus brazos, luego descubrió su brazo hasta el codo, desgarro la camisa azul claro que llevaba y ante la mirada asombrada de Kaname, Zero rasgo su muñeca.

-bebe, Sira. –el albino acerco su muñeca a los labios de la joven, quien no dudo en tomar la sangre que le era ofrecida. Sus labios rosados dieron un fugaz beso a la mano de Zero para después abrir completamente la boca y comenzar a beber a grandes sorbos el líquido escarlata.

Entonces, Kaname noto el aroma de la sangre de Zero, llenando sus fosas nasales.

¡Increíble!

¿Cómo podía ser posible que la sangre de Kiryuu oliera tan bien? Era una esencia suave, dulce y embriagante, pero al mismo tiempo poderosa y penetrante. Kaname tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no perder los estribos por el olor exquisito del líquido. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias de probar la sangre de otro ser, con tanto fervor que como lo sentía hacia Zero en ese momento. Tuvo que hacer uso de sus manos para que la esencia no penetrara más en él.

Sira estaba sanando rápidamente. Su tez volvía a tener un color más rosado y sus fuerzas se estaban recuperando. Mira por el rabillo del ojo al mayor, este al notar la pregunta muda en los ojos de Sira, asintió.

-puedes tomar toda la que quieras, después de todo no tienes colmillos y no puedes hacerme daño. –dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de Sira. Ella acepto y se limito a degustar la ocasión. El castaño que había estado atento a todo el espectáculo aun no se había recuperado del todo de la noticia, su mente vampírica trabajo velozmente en los datos que acababa de recolectar. No solo estaba el hecho de que Zero era el nuevo Director de la Academia Cross, sino también que la figura extranjera de la que le había informado Kain posiblemente tendría algún tipo de conexión con el hecho de que Zero fuera ahora un…

-sangre pura. –musitó lentamente Kaname, delineando con un dedo sus labios._ Interesante_, si Zero lo era, significaba que _él _había permanecido al lado de Kiryuu ese día. Sonrió misteriosamente. Eso lo explicaba todo.

-¿te sientes mejor? –cuestionó Zero mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Sira. Sacudió la nieve que se había acumulado del cuerpo y la cabeza de la joven. Esta asintió ruborizada-. Me alegro. Es un alivio ver que estas bien. –y le dio un golpe en la cabeza de la chica.

-¡que cruel eres, _Tío_! –exclamó ella sobándose el enorme chichón y con algunas lagrimitas saliendo de manera infantil de sus ojos azules-. Primero me preguntas si estoy bien y luego me golpeas como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-no solo dejaste que te hirieran, sino que también casi se escapa tu presa. –Dijo Zero-. ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubieran mordido, si no hubiese sido un Nivel E sino un sangre pura?

- tienes razón. –accedió la chica, bajando la cabeza avergonzada-. No puedo cometer un error tan grande como ese. Prometo ser más cuidadosa cuando salga a las misiones.

-me alegro que lo entiendas. –Espetó Zero, acariciando de nuevo el cabello caoba claro de la chica-. ¿Qué pasaría si dejara que mi única sobrina fuera mordida por un maldito chupasangre?

-cierto, me convertiría en un vampiro tan amargado como mi _Tío._ –expresó con una sonrisa radiante. Zero tomo a mal la broma y le dio otro golpe a la cabeza de Sira. Ella lloro como niña.

-vámonos a casa, antes de que termine eno-… -Zero se desvaneció. Se sintió mareado y sus fuerzas flaquearon, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo amenazaba con caer pulcramente al piso. Y antes de que tocara el suelo los brazos de Kaname lo sostuvieron. El castaño resoplo por lo bajo y Sira se acerco a su Tío con expresión preocupada.

-no tienes porque preocuparte, Sira. –dijo Kaname cargando a Zero. La chica le miro extrañada-. Es solo que bebiste mucha sangre de Kiryuu-kun, debes enterarte que incluso los sangre pura nos debilitamos si se toma una considerable cantidad de nuestra sangre.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sira. Kaname le miro con una extraña sonrisa-. ¿Por qué conoces a mi Tío? Dijiste _nuestra sangre_, ¿acaso eres el sangre pura que sintió mi Tío?

-somos viejos conocidos. –contestó con su voz aterciopelada. Sira lo miro dudando, frunció las cejas y observo la cara de Kaname por un instante. Kuran sonrió para sí, divertido ante el examen visual de la chica. De no ser por lo rasgos de Sayori, el castaño podría jurar que era Hanabusa el que lo estaba viendo.

-¡está bien, te creo! –dijo ella dejando de lado toda su desconfianza y saltando de emoción. A Kaname se le resbalo una gotita por la sien. En definitiva, Sira se parecía a Aido-. Bien, pues vamos a la Academia pronto. Creo que ya sabes dónde queda, tu… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kaname. –respondió él.

-bien_, Kaname-chan,_ llevemos a Tío Zero a casa. –dijo Sira, sonriendo con naturalidad a un castaño algo confundido por el modo cariñoso con que lo había llamado.

-por supuesto, Sira. –sonrió Kaname amablemente a la chica. El destino parecía darle muchas sorpresas, pero esto ha superado sus expectativas.

**SoSoS**

**Yue:** ¿qué tal? Me pareció un buen comienzo, espero que hayan leído la parte de arriba donde vienen las parejas. Como se darán cuenta, las únicas Yaoi serían el KZ y el TS, pero es que me propuse que pondría todas las parejas que me gustarán en este fic. Pero definitivamente recibo sugerencias con respecto a eso. En el siguiente capítulo se enteraran… bueno, solo será una probada sobre el por qué nuestro querido Zero es un sangre pura, también algo del pasado de Sira… por cierto, si se preguntan acerca del nombre de esta chica, la respuesta sería que viene del nombre de sus padres combinados.

**Lo explico:** _Sayori y Hanabusa_, tomen la última silaba de cada uno, y entonces queda así: _ri _y _sa_, bueno yo jugué con esas letras y el resultado es: _Sira_. ¿Fácil, no?

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Y si también se preguntan: ¿Quién es Akira?... pues quédense con la duda, porque no voy a hacer spoiler xD.

_***Corta Obra De Teatro:**_ es una metáfora que me dijo uno de los chicos más interesantes y sabios que he conocido. Pensé que usarla en este capítulo sería lo correcto. Según él, la vida es como el teatro, nosotros somos los actores representando diferente roles, nuestro público son nuestras amistades y lo que sucede tras bambalinas es nuestra forma de pensar y el corazón vendría siendo… ya no me acuerdo xD.

**Su humilde Escritora, Yue D. Cifer (pronto cambiare mi Nick, así que atentas a eso)**


	2. Nuestro Querido Zero sama

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es obra de Matsuri Hino-san. Cuando me que quede con los derechos… tendrán que contratar un psiquiatra xD.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon._

**Pareja(s): Principales: **_Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. _**Secundarias:**_ Kiryuu Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryuu Zero. Kuran Yuuki x Kiryuu Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryuu Zero. Kiryuu Zero x Wakaba Sayori._

**Lilith:** ¡Hola, _minna-san_ ^^! Bien, este es el primer capítulo que ya entra bien en la historia. Voy a ir lento con esto, porque quiero aclarar todo bien y que el romance quede sutil y elegante sin cursilerías, ok. Bueno, pues para empezar, se enteraran que paso con todos los personajes y como los sentimientos de todos han cambiado. Por cierto, ¿Shiki es un sangre pura? Digo, su padre era Rido y su madre de la nobleza, así que supongo que es sangre pura como Kaname y Yuuki o_O, pero si no lo es, no importa, en mi fic si será un sangre pura, ok.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo Uno.**

**Nuestro Querido Zero-sama.**

Nada había cambiado.

Desde los Dormitorios de La Luna hasta los del Sol, ningún lugar tenía huellas de haber sufrido una modificación, y seguía manteniendo una atmosfera tranquila y pacífica, justo como en sus recuerdos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible, y se sintió con la suficiente libertad de inhalar el aire a su alrededor, percatándose de la entrañable calma del que fue su hogar por esos años, en los que había estado al pendiente de procurar la seguridad de Yuuki.

-¿en qué tanto estas pensando, Kaname-chan? –dijo Sira, detallando la expresión relajada que había adquirido Kuran. Él tardo en devolverle la mirada, llenándose de esa sensación agradable de regresar a donde pertenece. La chica frunció un poco las cejas, sus ojos azules brillaron un poco al entender el motivo por la expresión nostálgica y los ojos relajados del pura sangre-. A mí también me gusta este lugar.

Soltó una risa, Kaname le puso atención.

-no me mires así, sólo estoy diciendo que a mí me gusta vivir aquí, tanto como parece agradarte a ti, Kaname-chan. –Continuó ella, adelantándose unos pasos frente a él, dando vueltas por todo el terreno cubierto de nieve-. Sabes, a _Tío_ Zero también le gusta estar aquí, y no solo es él, sino que también a todos los estudiantes, vampiros y humanos por igual.

Kuran se desconcertó por la facilidad de habla que poseía esa niña, y francamente sintió una inmediata simpatía por Sira. De cierto modo, ella le recordaba a Yuuki cuando aun sonreía como colegiala enamorada.

Y él la había convertido en un monstruo.

Sus sonrisas se convirtieron en muecas de perversa locura y su felicidad dependía de hacer sufrir a las personas a su alrededor, incluyéndolo a él. Respiro abatido, la vampiresa ya no volvería a ser la misma de antes y Kaname cargaría con la culpa de eso toda la eternidad.

-disculpa, Kaname-chan. –interrumpió Sira-. Debemos de irnos por otro camino, si ellos ven a mi _Tío_ en estas condiciones, se preocuparán. Además, todavía hay alumnos en la Academia, no sería bueno para ellos tampoco.

-está bien. –acotó Kaname.

Entonces, Sira lo condujo a través del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el edificio donde se alojaban. La joven cazadora pasaba por los arboles con gracia y agilidad, Kaname la seguía de cerca. Como el espacio era bastante angosto, al pura sangre no le quedo más remedio que apretar el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiryuu hacía el suyo, quedando la cabeza de Zero recargada en el cuello de Kaname. Este, sintió el aliento lento y pasivo chocando contra su piel. Miro por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo notar la expresión tranquila que poseía Zero al dormir. Además, el aroma suave del cabello del albino era agradable, Kaname permitió que su olfato se llenara de él.

Después de un minuto, Kuran abrió un poco los ojos, desconcertado por haber manifestado tanta comodidad con la cercanía del albino. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para abrirlos un instante después para serenarse, volviendo a la normalidad. Pero aun mantenía un abrazo fuerte alrededor del cuerpo de Zero.

-hemos llegado. –informó Sira, caminando hacía la entrada de su hogar. Kuran miro dubitativo el hermoso edificio construido. Ciertamente ese no era el dormitorio donde residía Cross cuando estaba vivo. De hecho, parecía bastante remodelado. E incluso cuando entro, noto que el ambiente dentro también había cambiado. Se respiraba paz y calidez, y Kuran manifestó una cierta familiaridad hacia la parsimonia del lugar-. Te llevare a la habitación de _Tío_ Zero. Como remodelaron hace poco, no sabes donde duerme ahora.

Kaname asintió. Siguiendo a la chica, llego hasta el dormitorio del cazador. Cuando entro pudo apreciar el toque minimalista y elegante del cuarto. También volvió a olfatear la esencia de Zero, penetrando de nuevo en su nariz y embriagándolo.

Sira pidió a Kaname recostar a Kiryuu en la cama, él lo hizo inmediatamente, desconcertado por haberse sumido en una incómoda tranquilidad por el aroma de Zero de nuevo. Rápido, pero con delicadeza, soltó a Zero en el colchón. El Director musitó palabras ininteligibles, se removió un poco y quedo en silencio. Kuran toma lo Bloody de entre las ropas del chico y la coloco en la cajonera que estaba al lado.

Cuando Kaname se giro para alejarse, vislumbro la mirada curiosa y la expresión radiante de Sira, como si estuviera presenciando algo gracioso.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó el pura sangre con voz neutra.

-nada, sólo que es algo curioso. –respondió ella dirigiéndose fuera del cuarto. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y encaro los ojos confusos de Kaname -. Es que cuando cargabas a mi _Tío_, parecía que no querías soltarlo. Pero cuando llegamos a la habitación, lo soltaste como si te estuviera confundiendo el hecho de tenerlo demasiado cerca de ti y que te perdieras por un momento en tu pensamiento.

Aun si se encontraba algo sorprendido por el exacto análisis de la chica, Kaname no se permitió demostrar tal impresión. Ahora podía decir que no solo tenía la curiosidad molesta de Aido, sino también la suspicacia brillante de su madre. Una chica verdaderamente escalofriante.

-es sólo que no quería que Kiryuu-kun se despertará. –Pronunció Kaname, dando a sus palabras un tono de casualidad-. No sé porque, pero cada vez que se despierta y me ve cerca, se pone del mal humor.

-_Tío_ Zero siempre esta de mal humor… bueno, aunque también es muy amable con todos nosotros.

-supongo que él no lo demuestra muy a menudo.

-cierto, pero cuando lo hace, –dijo Sira con una sonrisa plena–, es algo tan mágico. Por eso, todos los que lo conocemos nos sentimos felices a su lado.

El castaño guardó silencio. Las palabras que Sira dijese, le hicieron dudar si realmente estaba hablando sobre Kiryuu. Ni siquiera Yuuki había dicho algo parecido con respecto a su hermano adoptivo, ni tampoco sonreído de la misma forma en que lo hacía Sira. Sabía que Zero era, en cierta manera, amable, pero también demasiado Zero para demostrar algo más que una mirada fría y amenazante. Algo cambio y Kaname hizo conjeturas que se trataba de él, ese sujeto que estaba buscando.

Una enigmática sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios, su mente maquilaba un cambio de estrategia sobre lo que estaba buscando. Entendía que ese sujeto no se dejaría ver tan pronto, y eso si es que aun vivía, y Zero era el único que estaba vinculado con él.

'_el Caballo que puede convertirse en Rey*'_, pensó Kaname. '_ciertamente interesante'_

-¿quieres tomar o comer algo? –cortó Sira. Ella y Kaname se encontraban ya en la cocina-. Digo, si quieres, si no pues… no. Es que prepare un postre de manzana, y como mi _Tío_ aun no despierta, pensé que podríamos esperar juntos a que se levante.

-si no es mucha molestia. –dijo Kaname sentándose en una de los banquillos y recargándose en la barra de la cocina. Sira se dispuso a preparar los aperitivos. Y mientras Kaname esperaba, ella cantaba una canción-. ¿Cuál canción es esa?

-ah… es una muy poco conocida, se llama _Komm Süsser Tod_. –Contestó ella mientras cortaba un trozo del postre-. Mi _Tío_ solía ponerla para que yo durmiera cuando era más pequeña. Él solía hacerlo solo, y había algunas veces en las que Akira-san nos acompañaba.

-¿Akira-san? –repitió Kaname levantando una ceja imperceptiblemente.

-él fue quien apoyo a mi _Tío_ cuando la escuela iba a cerrar. –Explicó ella poniendo el plato con el dulce y un vaso con leche frente a Kaname-. Sabes, Akira-san era un pura sangre como tú.

Ahora Kaname no pudo contener una mirada asombrada. Entonces el vampiro que persiguió por todos los lugares del mundo, había estado al lado de Kiryuu. Definitivamente, tendría que acercarse a Zero si quería saber donde se encontraba Akira en ese momento.

-¿cuál era el apellido de ese tal Akira? –preguntó. Sira lo miro interrogativa, como si la repentina curiosidad de Kaname fuera inusual-. Es solo curiosidad.

-_Tsukishiro._ –Contestó la chica-. _Tsukishiro Akira-san_. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas, porque él hablaba mucho de ti y tu hermana, Kuran Kaname.

El castaño arqueó una ceja; él no le había dicho su apellido a la chica en ningún momento, así que Kuran dedujo con facilidad que Sira lo había traído aquí con un propósito oculto.

-fingiste no conocerme. –Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa sombría-. Veo que en verdad no eres tan inocente como pensaba. Definitivamente, Kiryuu-kun hizo un buen trabajo entrenándote.

-sabía de antemano quien eras. Leí todos los informes de la Asociación de Cazadores referentes a ti, más lo que me contaba mi _Tío_ Zero y Akira-san… aun cuando estaba herida escuche la charla que tuviste con _mi Tío_. –explicó ella tomando una expresión seria-. Y debo agradecerte por no matarnos a ambos cuando tenías la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

-no agradezcas el que los haya dejado vivir, sólo lo hice porque sé que ustedes me serán útiles. –espetó Kuran.

-retiro mi agradecimiento, entonces. –sonrió ella-. Pero te diré desde este momento que no hablaremos nada acerca de Akira-san, ni de la tragedia que sucedió hace 16 años y tampoco sobre lo que paso cuando murió Kaien-_ojisama_ hace 14. Porque después de todo, ¿eso es lo que te interesa saber, o me equivoco, _Kaname_-_chan_?

-interesante. –Musitó con risa ahogada-. Pensé que esta partida de ajedrez sería muy aburrida, pero el hecho de que ustedes me la pongan difícil, hace de este juego algo muy emocionante… _'parecer ser que Kiryuu-kun ha formado una poderosa Reina Blanca** y ya ha hecho su primer movimiento'_.

-que masoquista eres. –espetó ella. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, miradas peligrosas brillando amenazadoras. El entorno se torno pesado y tenso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a perder el contacto con la mirada del contrario.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta. Sira se exalto y fijo su vista rápidamente a la puerta, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Volvieron a tocar y esta vez la puerta se abrió al no recibir respuesta.

-se que estas aquí, Sira. –Dijo Shiki entrando con paso despreocupado, sin notar aun la presencia de su primo-. Sabes, es descortés no abrir la puerta cuando alguien toca más de una v-…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos estupefacto, petrificado por lo que veía. La figura sentada en la barra de la cocina con porte elegante le habría parecido una ilusión, pero al percibir la fuerza de la sangre de su primo, borro todo intento de su mente por desear que no fuera real.

¿Así que Kaname había regresado? aunque eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió tanto, sino el hecho de que Sira estaba muy cerca de él. Usando su velocidad vampírica, Senri se situó entre la chica y Kaname, poniéndose a la defensiva, mirando con sus profundos ojos azules los marrones de su pariente.

-un gusto volver a verte, Shiki. –dijo Kaname con una falsa sonrisa. Shiki se tenso un poco, manteniendo a Sira detrás de sí-. Veo que tú no estás contento de verme de nuevo.

-no es eso, es sólo que es algo extraño verte después de tanto tiempo. –acotó el pelirrojo conservando su tono de voz calmado-. Y es más insólito todavía que te encuentres aquí, precisamente en el dormitorio de Zero-sama con Sira.

-¿_Zero_-_sama_? –Repitió el pura sangre sin disimular su desconcierto-. ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Kiryuu-kun usando un honorífico tan alto?

-desde que decidimos seguirlo lealmente, _Kuran-sama._ –interrumpió Ruka entrando a la habitación lentamente. Kaname sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, sin sorprenderse mucho de encontrarla en ese lugar. Ruka se posicionó al lado de Shiki, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante la poderosos presencia del pura sangre, más se mantuvo firme. Miro de reojo a la cazadora–: ¿Te encuentras bien, Sira?

-sí, Ruka-san. –respondió la cazadora. Ruka asintió.

-hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Ruka. –dijo Kaname sonriendo suavemente. La noble frunció un poco los labios, sabiendo que esa sonrisa era solo una burla-. Creí que estabas muerta, pero me alegra que no sea así. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, especialmente Akatsuki y Yuuki.

La vampiresa se estremeció de nuevo ante la mención del nombre de la Kuran. Apretó los dientes molesta, y la imagen de Yuuki llego a su mente junto al recuerdo borrascoso del sometimiento siniestro al cual la había sometido la pura sangre.

-veo que Kuran-sama sigue teniendo una forma muy hiriente de saludar a sus _ex _amigos. –Dijo Rima, situándose al lado de Ruka-. Todo lo contrario a Zero-sama, ciertamente.

-y veo que tú sigues con tu mal hábito de hablar sin ningún tacto, Rima. –pronunció Kaname. Eso si era un descubrimiento bastante insólito, encontrar a los que fueron sus antiguos camaradas después de tanto tiempo y que estos se hayan unido al tipo que más odias, era de antología. El castaño sonrió a medias-. Sé que no soy bienvenido aquí y cuanto me odian, pero yo no siento lo mismo hacia ustedes.

El trío se puso en guardia el escuchar las palabras de Kaname. Rima se acercó a Sira alejándola del peligro, pues ella no sería capaz de enfrentar a un sangre pura tan fuerte, Ruka se mantuvo al lado de Shiki y este no se movió un ápice, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.

-¿a qué has venido, Kaname? –preguntó Shiki.

-vino por Akira-san. –contestó Sira. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que se rostro tomara una expresión incrédula por las palabras de la chica. Las dos nobles estaban en las mismas que él, pero la sonrisa tranquila que tenía el pura sangre daba a entender que Sira tenía razón.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, si Zero no se despertaba pronto las cosas se pondrían feas.

**-0-0-0-0-**

-¡cálmese por favor, Yuuki-sama! –pidió Takuma intentando frenar a la castaña. Ella ni siquiera lo oyó, tomo del cuello de la camisa a Aido y lo azotó contra la pared. El choque del rubio contra el concreto fue terrible, Aido sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones y varias costillas rompiéndose, se levanto con dolor, pero en cuanto lo hizo Yuuki volvió a hacerlo caer por un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Aido! –dijo el rubio de ojos esmeraldas corriendo donde el noble e interponiéndose para protegerlo-. ¡Deténgase por favor, Yuuki-sama! ¡Aido sólo respondió a su pregunta con sinceridad!

La castaña lo observo con desdén, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos acercándose lentamente hacía los dos nobles–: no te metas en lo que no te importa, idiota. ¿Siquiera entiendes por qué estoy castigando a Aido? Supongo que no, porque eres un inútil.

-cuando usted me pregunto que donde había estado, -dijo el rubio limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca-, yo le conteste que había ido a visitar la tumba de Wakaba Sayori.

Yuuki frunció más el ceño ante el nombre de su anterior mejor amiga. El suelo comenzó a quebrarse y las paredes se cuartearon. Los nobles sintieron la rabia en forma de poder de la castaña.

-no vuelvas a mencionar nada acerca de esa estúpida. –Musitó con desagrado Yuuki-. Entiendes de sobra que la odio más que a nadie en el mundo. Por hoy hare como que no escuche su nombre, pero si vuelves a mencionar algo acerca de ella… _te_ _matare_.

Y se retiro del lugar, dejando a un Aido bastante contrariado por su reacción.

-no pensaba que la odiara tanto. –Dijo después de un rato-. Y pensar que antes eran buenas amigas.

-las personas cambian. Supongo que desde que supo que no podía concebir bebes, Yuuki-sama odio a Sayori. –ayudó a Aido a levantarse.

-¿por qué odiaría a Sayori por esa motivo? –preguntó Aido, sin entenderlo.

-bueno, tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. –el rubio le miro confundido-. Tu hija, la que tuviste con Sayori. Creo que Yuuki-sama estaba celosa de lo que tenían tú y Sayori, de su felicidad. De lo que ella no podría conseguir pese a ser una pura sangre.

-pero Sayori ya murió, Yuuki-sama debería de superarlo… así como yo lo hice. –dijo él cabizbajo. Ichijou percibió con tristeza la soledad en los ojos de su compañero.

-¿la extrañas, verdad? –Aido asintió, Takuma sonrió con suavidad-. Después de todo fue tu única esposa y también te dio una hija. Por cierto, ¿viste a, este… se llama Sira-chan, verdad?

-sí, se llama así. Y sí, la vi. Estaba junto a Kiryuu, ha cambiado un montón desde la última vez que la vi… se parece a Sayori. –sonrió Hanabusa paternalmente. Ichijou soltó una risita-. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-sonaste justo como un viejito melancólico. –dijo él ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio, el ojiverde soltó una risita ahogada-. No te lo tomes tan apecho, Aido, sabes que solo lo digo porque ya no eres un jovencito.

-puede que tengas razón, Takuma. –Concedió el ojiazul. Y agrego con tono más serio-. Por cierto, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿sobre qué?

-veras, cuando fui al cementerio tuve una pequeña charla con Kiryuu. No sé que le haya pasado, pero lo cierto que es que su presencia no se siente igual que antes. –Indicó Hanabusa-. Y creo que tiene que ver con el vampiro que ha buscado Kaname-sama hace tiempo.

-hum, no creo que pueda responder con claridad eso. –dijo Takuma, agarrándose el mentón pensativo-. Pero podemos ver en los informes que trajo Akatsuki, tal vez encontremos algo ahí.

-entiendo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

_-¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –preguntó Zero mirando inseguro al chico frente a él. Los cabellos negros del hombre se mecieron suavemente con la ligera brisa, y sus labios perfilados se curvaron en una misteriosa sonrisa. Levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Zero, quien no se rehusó al contacto y sintió la sangre subir a sus pómulos haciéndolos enrojecer. El pelinegro rió ante la linda cara que tenía al cazador, acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de los tiernos labios. Los orbes lilas de Kiryuu se abrieron sorprendidas por la cercanía de los ojos almendrados acogedores del vampiro._

_-por ti. –Pronunció para besar inocentemente la boca entreabierta y abrazar a Kiryuu-. Porque te quiero, Zero._

_-Akira… -murmuró Kiryuu correspondiendo y sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de esa calidez reconfortante que despedía el cuerpo de Tsukishiro._

Zero abrió los ojos pesadamente, despertando poco a poco y observando que se encontraba en su habitación. Esto lo desconcertó un poco; rememoro rápidamente lo que había sucedido antes de perder el sentido.

Después de visitar la tumba de Sayori y Cross, él y Sira se habían encontrado con un grupo de Nivel E, la chica había salido herida y Zero utilizo su sangre para curarla, y entonces se había sentido débil, además de que Kuran estaba… espera un segundo, ¿Kaname seguía junto a Sira cuando él se desmayo?

_¡Maldición! _

Zero se levanto rápidamente de la cama, cogió la Bloody Rose sobre la cajonera y salió disparado rumbo a la cocina donde sentía la presencia de vampiros. Tres de ellas se la hacían familiares, las conocía por sobre todas las demás, pero la cuarta era muy intensa, Zero no tardo en adivinar que se trataba de Kuran. Cuando llego se detuvo en la pared al lado de la puerta, sin querer precipitarse demasiado, y a pesar de su ansiedad se obligo a calmarse mentalmente, no quería que sus emociones delataran su posición y que la situación tomara tintes más peligrosos. Sabía que Shiki era un pura sangre pero su poder era menor comparado con el de Kaname. Rima y Ruka estarían en grandes aprietos, no podrían defenderse ni proteger a Sira al mismo tiempo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

-vamos, chicos. –Replicó Kaname levantándose con calma del banquillo-. No veo la necesidad de utilizar la violencia. No nos vemos desde hace 16 años, ¿esto no debería de ser una reunión entre amigos?

-ciertamente debería ser una reunión más agradable, pero debido a ciertos incidentes recientes relacionados con usted, –dijo la rubia acercándose más a Sira-, no podemos darnos la libertad de actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-había creído que ustedes me seguirían a pesar de que mis decisiones solo fueran un beneficio para mí o para Yuuki. –Dijo Kaname-. ¿O es qué nuestra amistad solo fue una mentira?

-sabe que no lo fue, Kuran-sama. –espetó Ruka valiéndose de todo su control para no caer ante la presión del poder de la sangre de Kaname, quien había destilado un poco de su fuerza para intimidarlos-. Pero también sabe que lo que paso hace tantos años es imperdonable.

-habla sólo por ti, Ruka. –dijo Kaname caminando lentamente hacía los tres vampiros-. La única que vivió esa tragedia en carne propia fuiste tú. Ni Shiki ni Rima sufrieron algún daño.

-te equivocas, primo. –cortó Shiki haciéndolo frente, aunque mantenía la calma-. Yo resulte afectado, sólo que en otra forma… pero eso ya lo sabes.

-no pensé oírte hablarme de esa forma, Shiki. –pronunció Kaname dando pasos más lentos-. Ni tampoco esperaba que sufrieras un cambio tan poco común como ese. Es tan raro aun entre los pura sangre como nosotros.

Kaname se detuvo justo frente al pelirrojo, Senri no se movió. Las tres chicas se alejaron de ellos, entendían que las peleas entre vampiros sangre pura eran temibles y que siempre perecían los que tuvieran la desgraciada de estar en su camino.

Los dos vampiros se veían directamente a los ojos, intuyendo que si uno de los dos perdía el contacto visual con el otro, sería fatal. La atmosfera se torno silenciosa, inclusive ruido del exterior calló. Shiki se llevo su mano a la boca, mordió su dedo y una gota de líquido carmesí surgió, preparándose para convertirla en látigo. Kaname levanto su mano, dispuesto a atravesar a su primo en el corazón. Y cuando ambos movimientos estaban a punto de llegar a la piel de contrario, se oyó un disparo.

-¡_Tío_ _Zero_! –exclamó Sira aliviada por la presencia del cazador en la entrada de la cocina.

Zero ignoro el llamado de su sobrina y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo, quien asintió afirmativamente ante la orden muda y se posicionó frente a las chicas. Kiryuu siguió apuntando con la Bloody Rose a la cabeza de Kuran, se movió velozmente para quedarse en medio y encaro al pura sangre.

La mano de Kaname bajo hasta uno de sus costados, volviendo a retomar su porte aristocrático y estableciendo contacto visual con Zero; el cazador tenía los ojos fijos en él, la pistola se mantenía firme y Kaname sabía que Kiryuu le dispararía sin piedad si hacía un movimiento en falso. Contó a los oponentes delante de él. Podría con ellos pero seguramente moriría, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Él no era ningún cobarde, pero eso no significaba que fuera idiota. Así que no tuvo más remedio que optar por la retirada.

-deja de apuntarme con esa arma, Kiryuu-kun. –espetó Kaname con voz calmada y profunda-. No deseo quebrantar la tranquilidad que la Academia que Cross-san fundó, se pierda por un accidente absurdo.

-¿qué es lo que quieres ahora, Kuran? –preguntó Kiryuu bajando a la Bloody, pero no la enfundo.

-me alegra el hecho de que primero preguntes y luego juzgues. Has madurado mucho, Kiryuu-kun. –Zero arqueó una ceja, pero no se dejo llevar por el comentario-. Bien, aprovechando que tu querida sobrina me invitó, vine a pedir una solicitud de reinscripción. Mi esposa, Kuran Yuuki y yo personalmente junto a mis subordinados hemos llegado a la conclusión de volver a La Academia Cross con el propósito de formar lazos nuevos con las demás familias de vampiros que sobrevivieron a _Eclipse,_ y lo mismo será con los humanos.

El trío de chicas no pudo evitar tener una expresión de completo desconcierto en su rostro. En especial a Ruka, que temblaba ligeramente por el temor de volver a encontrarse con la Kuran. Shiki permaneció impasible, esperando las palabras de Zero sobre su decisión respecto a la petición de Kuran.

-está bien. –Pronunció Zero lentamente, guardando a la Bloody en su funda-. Las clases inician dentro de dos semanas. Tú y tus aliados chupasangre deben mudarse dentro de ese lapso a los Dormitorios de La Luna; sus habitaciones le serán asignadas también. Las reglas son las mismas, solo que ahora los alumnos tanto vampiros como humanos asisten a las mismas clases con iguales horarios.

»–los prefectos están a cargo de que ningún nivel E o D entre a las instalaciones. -continuó Zero, señaló a Sira y Rima-. Ellas son quienes tienen la obligación de no permitir que los alumnos estén en peligro. -dirigió una mirada rápida a Shiki y a Ruka-: y ellos son los profesores que ejercen la clase de Defensa Personal contra algunos de los vampiros rebeldes que quedan y los Nivel E. «

-veo que has hecho un trabajo realmente esplendido. -aplaudió Kuran-. Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro. Tengo mucho que hacer por delante. Nos vemos, Director Kiryuu.

Zero no dijo nada, siguió con la vista a Kaname. Y este paso muy cerca del grupo de jóvenes, dirigiéndose a Ruka en particular con una mueca amable en el rostro.

-le diré a Yuuki que te encuentras bien y que estas a salvo con Kiryuu-kun. –musitó casi cerca del oído de la vampiresa. Ella empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de horror-. Se pondrá muy feliz de verte de nuevo, Ruka.

Ruka sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, su vista se volvió borrosa y el miedo invadió su cuerpo, sintiéndose al borde del abismo, cayendo a una amarga oscuridad, pero la mano de Zero sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta.

-mantente firme. -musitó Kiryuu.

-Sí, Zero-sama. -dijo Ruka colocando su mano sobre la de Zero, con una imperceptible sonrisa surcando sus labios–. _Gracias._

Kaname vio con recelo la muestra de confianza mutua que se manifestaba entre esos dos. Algo rugió dentro de él y sus ojos centellearon un brillo rojizo momentáneamente, su molestia aumento cuando Shiki, Rima y Sira se unieron al cuadro de comprensión que formaba la noble y el cazador. Más no lo demostró, sólo dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido posible sin reflejar la furia que encerraba en ese momento. ¿Quién iba a creer que se sentía algo resentido con Kiryuu por la felicidad que este había obtenido? Kaname transformo su cuerpo en cientos de murciélagos para retirarse lo más lejos de ahí, sintiéndose también muy confundido. Por el motivo tan raro de que asimismo se había irritado por el contacto que tuvo Ruka con Zero, sin entender realmente por quien de los dos era el que estaba poniéndolo celoso.

**-0-0-0-0-**

-¡perdóname por haber hecho algo tan estúpido e inconsciente! –Dijo Sira, haciendo una exagerada reverencia–. Es sólo que quería saber porque Kaname-chan había vuelto, y puse a todos en peligro por mi culpa. ¡En serio lo lamento!

La pobre chica se encontraba como en un interrogatorio policiaco en la sala de la estancia. Zero se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual como una mueca sombría en la cara; Shiki y Rima estaban sentados en otro comiendo Pockys y lamentando la suerte de la chica. Ruka residía junto a Zero, bastante divertida por la escena y no es que odiara a Sira, sino que simplemente la cazadora siempre se metía en problemas por no pensar dos veces las cosas, igual que su padre.

-me habías prometido que no cometerías más errores. –Pronunció Zero con un porte digno de un capo de la mafia–. Pero aun así trajiste al chupasangre ese a la Academia, y no sólo eso, sino que también tuviste el descaro de pedirle que me trajera cargando cuando pudiste esperar a que despertara. Bien, no pienso ser tan indulgente esta vez, tendré que castigarte.

Y de nuevo silencio. Sira trago hondo, sabía lo que vendría.

-tendrás que archivar todo el papeleo sin resolver que hay en la biblioteca de la Academia, leer el Libro de Reglas de los Cazadores de nuevo, ir al entrenamiento intensivo del maestro Yagari, reordenar el desastre que tienes por habitación y eso incluye todos los mangas y animes Yaoi que tienes votados por todo el cuarto y cocinar por tres meses seguidos el desayuno, comida y cena. –terminó decir Zero, y Sira ya tenía la mitad de su alma fuera del cuerpo. La chica miro a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda a Shiki y a Rima, pero Kiryuu se adelanto a sus pensamientos–. Y nadie podrá ayudarte. Es tu castigo, no el de ellos, Sira.

Una aura de pesadumbres rodeo a la chica, fue a un rincón alejado y comenzó a lamentarse. Repitiendo constantemente el nombre de Akira y de cómo él no la castigaba nunca. Zero sonrió resignado y sin proponérselo comenzó a reír al ver a Sira exclamar: _¡oh, Kami-sama, recibe esta pobre alma que tiene la desgracia de tener un Tío tan malo en tu lecho!_ Al poco rato los demás también se dejaron llevar por las ocurrencias de la chica.

-aprovechando el castigo de Sira, quédense a cenar. –dijo Zero. Los tres vampiros asintieron sin dudar y se dirigieron al comedor en lo que la chica estaba en la cocina–: bien, ya que estamos sólo nosotros, díganme todo lo que sucedió.

Shiki comenzó a relatar, Zero ponía atención a cada palabra. Al final pregunto si había dicho algo sobre Akira, ellos negaron y dijeron que ni siquiera Sira había pronunciado datos referentes al vampiro. Zero se sumergió en sus pensamientos, haciendo conjeturas respecto a la situación. Si Kuran regreso para encontrarse con Akira entonces lo más probable es que haya tenido una razón de suficiente peso como para volver después de _Eclipse_, al fin y al cabo, el pelinegro tenía un poder como ninguno y era casi obvio que Kaname lo necesitaba para… bueno, lo que planease.

-tendremos que tener cuidado, a pesar de tanto tiempo, no sabemos hasta donde pueda llegar Kuran-sama con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. –Dijo Rima–. Zero-sama y Shiki son sangre pura, pero nosotras y los demás estudiantes no; a ellos no les podemos pedir que luchen contra él, eso sería muy contraproducente. Entonces Ruka y yo tendremos que portar armas anti-vampiros para-…

-No. –Cortó tajante el albino–. De nada les servirán armas que los dañaran a ustedes mismos. Las únicas armas que pueden usar los vampiros son Artemis y Bloody Rose. Aparte tengo una mejor idea. –los vampiros lo observaron con ojos confusos, Zero cerró los ojos un momento, suspiro y los abrió al instante, diciendo–: beberán de mi sangre, tú también lo harás, Shiki, a pesar de que también eres un sangre pura con esto te fortalecerás más. De ese modo tendrán más fuerza para resistir.

El trío abrió los ojos, quedando conmocionados ante las palabras de Zero sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Eso era uno de los tabúes más inusitados en el mundo vampírico y parte del mundo humano. Nadie podía beber la sangre de un vampiro puro sin serlo también. Los nobles podían dar su sangre, pero no recibirla de ellos.

-con esas caras y el silencio en el que estamos… –masculló Kiryuu– me hacen pensar que mi sangre sabe realmente mal, ¿saben?

-¡no es eso, Zero-sama! –Se apresuro a decir Ruka, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con sus manos la mesa–. Es que… bueno, ya conoce las reglas que prohíben que bebamos o tomemos algo de los sangre pura. –de pronto se ruborizó–. Además su sangre sabe… _deliciosa._

-yo prefiero comer Pockys que beber de nuevo la sangre de Zero-sama. –dijo Shiki poniendo un palito dulce en su boca. Ruka lo fulminó con la mirada-. Solo decía.

-no seas escandalosa, Ruka. –espetó Rima, comiendo Pockys también–. Además creo que deberíamos agradecer a Zero-sama por su amabilidad y preocupación. No sólo nos está dando su sangre para salvaguardarnos sino también para que protejamos a los estudiantes de la escuela de lo que pudiera suceder. Por mi parte le doy las gracias por su delicadeza, Zero-sama.

El albino se sintió algo incomodo por los formalismo utilizados por la rubia, pero comprendía que no todos los sangre pura eran como él o como Akira.

-yo también debo agradecerle, Zero-sama. –dijo el pelirrojo fijando su mirada en el cazador–. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-somos amigos, es algo obvio. –encogió sus hombros restándole importancia.

-¿somos amigos para usted? –cuestionó Rima. Zero afirmó con desgano como si no fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. Los ojos de Rima brillaron y sonrió alegremente. Ruka también lo hizo.

La voz desde la cocina de Sira, les dio aviso de que la cena estaba lista. Y se reunieron para compartir un momento agradable entre camaradas.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Kaname caminaba sin mucho ánimo por las calles de la ciudad, siendo el centro de atención de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes, quienes no acostumbraban ver a alguien tan atractivo como él. El pura sangre decidido ignorarlas, vagueo sin rumbo fijo y con paso lento, pues no deseaba llegar tan pronto al hotel y ser recibido por las preguntas de Aido acerca de donde se había metido. Y tampoco tenía la paciencia de hablar con Yuuki y tratar de calmarla, ya que seguramente la muchacha seguía enojada con él. Que día tan complicado. Bueno, no es que no estuviera ya acostumbrado a ello, sino que su paciencia era puesta al límite.

Se detuvo un momento a descansar en las bancas de un parque, se relajo y cerró los ojos un momento, respirando el aire frío, escuchando las pláticas amorosas de los amantes que se citaban en dicho lugar para dar rienda suelta a su romance. Kaname los maldijo interiormente por la suerte que tenían los humanos y su mundo sin tantas complicaciones.

-Akatsuki, estas a un segundo de acabar con mi paciencia, –pronunció Kaname pasando su mano elegantemente por entre sus cabellos-, sabes que no me gusta que me sigan.

-traigo noticias. –Informó Kain saltando desde un árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de la banca donde estaba Kaname–. Pero por lo visto tú ya has encontrado más información que todos nosotros.

Kaname permaneció en silencio, a sabiendas de que el noble vampiro había estado con él desde que se encontró con Shiki y los demás.

-bien, aparte de que Kiryuu es ahora un sangre pura, parece ser que Tsukishiro Akira no ha permanecido cerca de la Academia Cross ni sus alrededores durante varios años. Seiren encontró pruebas que demuestran que tampoco ha salido del país, pero como no sabíamos que esos archivos estaban bajo un hechizo anti-vampiro, ella resulto herida, pero se encuentra estable. –Kain le mostró una hoja de registro a Kaname y un foto–. Ese es el registro que utilizó para poder dar clases en la Academia. Como ves, ni siquiera Cross-san lo conocía, pero lo acepto porque parecía que Kiryuu se había hecho muy apegado a él. Esa es la foto más reciente que he conseguido.

Kaname miro entonces en la fotografía a un hombre que aparentaba los 25 años. Su piel era blanca, alabastrina y lisa. Su cabello era negro y liso, algunos mechones caían en su cara dándole un toque fresco y salvaje. Su cuerpo bien pudo haberlo esculpido Miguel Ángel, pues en toda la extensión de la palabra era muy atractivo. Y sus ojos eran almendrados y expresivos, los cubría un leve velo de misterio y seducción. Y además de él, otro chico estaba en la fotografía, Kaname arqueó un ceja al ver a Kiryuu Zero con el seño fruncido y la cara sonrojada siendo abrazado por Akira de la cintura obligándolo a voltear a la cámara.

El leve fruncimiento de Kaname se transformo en una mueca de disgusto bien disimulada. Sintió que algo ardía dentro de él, una sensación similar a cuando observo la cercanía de Zero y Ruka. A pesar de que no lo demostró en notoria, Kain se dio cuenta inmediatamente del cambio de humor de su líder y también se dio cuenta de que hace poco había sufrido un cambio igual a cuando él lo había encontrado en el edificio del nuevo Director. Y aunque su mente dedujo rápidamente la raíz de ese sentimiento, no dijo nada; creyendo que sería mejor que Kaname lo descubriese poco a poco.

-Bueno, eso es todo. –Dijo Kain después de un rato–. Iré a informarles a los demás sobre que asistiremos de nuevo a la escuela. No creo que le haga gracia a Hanabusa y a Yuuki-sama, pero bueno, eso será su problema. Usted permanezca aquí hasta que quiera, Kaname-sama. Me encargare del resto.

-Te lo agradezco, Akatsuki. –musitó Kaname. Aparte de Takuma, Kain era el único que podía comprenderlo un poco mejor que los demás.

-soy yo el que debería estar agradecido. –Replicó Akatsuki–. Cuando le dijo a Ruka sobre mencionarle a Yuuki-sama de ella, también le advirtió con eso que tuviera mucho cuidado. Además de que al escuchar esto, Kiryuu les daría algo de su sangre para poder resistir más cualquier ataque que… bueno, se que usted lo entiende.

-es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ella… después de lo que Yuuki le hizo. –dijo Kaname, pues al haber bebido la sangre de la Kuran también había visto los recuerdos de ella torturando a la noble.

-eso ya es el pasado. –Espetó Kain–. Bien, me retiro. Buenas noches, Kaname-sama.

Y desapareció, dejando solo a Kaname. Empezó a nevar de vuelta y el castaño se sumió en una agradable melancolía mientras los copos de nieve cubrían lentamente su cuerpo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Al terminar de cenar, Zero ordeno seguir a todos con sus labores. Rima salió para hacer la guardia de esa noche, pues seguramente algunos alumnos vampiros habrían sentido la presencia de Kaname y podrían preocuparse por eso. Shiki llevo a Sira a dormir pese a las negativas de ella, ya que quería ver el final de su anime favorito, pero el pelirrojo le recordó todas las cosas que debía hacer debido a su castigo. La chica hizo un mohín y lloró infantilmente; Shiki solo rodo los ojos y acarició la cabeza de la chica. Dio un vistazo a Kiryuu y sonrió, Zero hizo lo mismo.

-puedes quedarte a dormir… pero en camas separadas. –murmuró para que Sira no lo escuchara, pero el pelirrojo si lo hizo.

Cuando Ruka y Zero se quedaron a solas, ella suspiró con desgano.

-necesitas beber sangre, Zero-sama. –dijo ella. Kiryuu hizo como que no la oyó–. Sé que le diste de tu sangre a Sira, y aunque ella no sea un vampiro, consume mucha cuando alguien se le da. Así que no finjas ante mí, las pastillas de sangre no calmarán tu sed, y lo sabes.

-¿estás segura de eso? –preguntó Zero, acercándose a ella–. Es imperdonable que haga esto aun cuando soy un sangre pura. No puedo evitar seguir odiándome por lo que soy y por lo que estas obligada a hacer por mí.

-no tienes que mortificarte tanto. –Acotó Ruka, sonrió con gratitud–. Tú me has salvado muchas veces, lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte eso es darte sangre cuando la necesitas. Lo hago no porque seas un sangre pura, sino porque soy tu amiga. Además, no debes odiarte, no después de lo que hizo Akira-sama por ti.

-está bien.

Usando su velocidad, Zero llevó a Ruka a su habitación y cerró la puerta. La vampira se quito la bufanda color vino que llevaba puesta y el abrigo café, desabrochó los botones de arriba de su blusa negra dejando expuesto su cuello. El albino la tomo por los hombros y la cerco hacia él, acerco su boca a la blanca piel expuesta, pasando lentamente su lengua por el área clavando sus colmillos con suavidad, empujo el cuerpo de la fémina hacia la amplia cama y cayó sobre ella recargando casi todo su peso en el de la joven vampiresa. Ruka jadeó y enredo su dedos en los cabellos blancos del chico permitiendo que tomara lo que necesitara de ella.

Porque la deuda que tenía con Zero no la podría saldar ni viviendo toda la eternidad. Y también era lo mismo para Shiki y para Rima. Pero a pesar de eso, ellos seguirían a Zero a donde él fuese. Agradeciéndole por su amabilidad, por su fingida mascara de frialdad que escondía el verdadero ser agradable y cálido que era realmente.

_A su querido Zero-sama._

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Fin Del Capitulo Uno.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith:** bueno, heme aquí de nuevo para aclarar sus dudas. Como ven ya van empezando los roces entre Kaname y Zero. Creo que no se esperaban que Shiki, Rima y Ruka estuvieran aliados con nuestro amado cazador, por cierto ¬¬… ¡Zero no ama a Ruka y Ruka no ama a Zero! Explicare como se dio su relación amistosa en los capítulos siguientes, pero definitivamente no se quieren como amantes; si leyeron en las parejas habrán podido notar que el Zero x Ruka es secundaria, y eso es porque va a ver roces entre ellos para hacer aflorar los celos de Kaname, ok.

También respecto al Shiki x Sira, creo que no lo puse muy notorio, pero Senri si está enamorado de ella, en el siguiente capítulo hablare un poco de eso y diré cómo llego a servir a Zero y a respetarlo. Con Rima es igual que con Ruka, pues a las dos Yuuki las hizo sufrir. Creo que pueden deducir como murió Sayori… aunque eso saldrá a la luz a su debido tiempo.

(*) _El Caballo que puede convertirse en Rey_: bien, eso lo escribí porque estaba viendo Bleach u.u, bueno es una simple analogía que aparece en ese manga. El Rey representa el poder y vendría siendo Akira, el Caballo siempre cargara al Rey, por eso si cambian los lugares Kaname no podrá conseguir lo que busca.

(**) _Reina Blanca_: es el lugar que ocupa Sira en el tablero, recuerden que es la pieza más poderosa en el ajedrez, pero debido al poder que posee también es muy ocurrente que se la _'coman'_ piezas como los peones, etc. Kaname piensa que esta Reina no podrá ponerlo en jaque mate, pero que su existencia es muy peligrosa.

Con respecto a la canción que tararea Sira, o sea _**Komm, Süsser Tod**_, bien esa es mi canción favorita y si ustedes la conocen se preguntaran: _¡WTF! ¿Cómo pudo Zero ponerle una canción así a su sobrina?_ Bueno, pues a mí en lo personal me gusta, y tratare de meterla al fic… aunque lo más probable es que no quede bien xD.

Y hablando de otros temas, el nombre que le puse a mi personaje: Tsukishiro Akira, es en realidad muy significativo… un amigo mío que se llama Akira me dijo que su nombre significaba _Luz_ o _Alegría_, y por mi parte Tsukishiro significa _Luna Blanca_, así que este personaje tendrá mucho peso en la trama, aparte de que se llevaran una sorpresota con él.

Espero le haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier petición sobre su pareja favorita la escucharé mientras no interfiera con la historia, ok.


	3. Remembranzas De Sangre

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos, obra de Matsuri Hino-san. Cuando sean míos, Yuuki no será la misma palurda de siempre y el KZ junto con el KR será cannon xD.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon._

**Pareja(s): **_**(Principales)**__Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero. __Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. __Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryuu Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryuu Zero. Kuran Yuuki x Kiryuu Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryuu Zero. Kiryuu Zero x Wakaba Sayori._

**Lilith: **bueno, pues aquí ésta el tercer capítulo de _Escarlata_, a pesar de que no he recibido muchos review, muchos me han puesto en sus favoritos lo cual me hace muy feliz ^^, bien, esta vez se tratara sobre lo que paso hace 16 años y el porqué Ruka y Rima le temen a Yuuki, también acerca de la relación entre Shiki y Sira, más el secreto tras la sangre de Akira y el motivo por el que Kaname busca su ayuda.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Remembranzas De Sangre**

**-0-0-0-0-**

Después de haber acordado con el Director Kiryuu su reingreso a la Academia Cross, Kaname, Yuuki y compañía se habían instalado en las nuevas habitaciones de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Su presencia fue claramente percibida por los vampiros de la Nobleza que residían en ellos, y a pesar de que el castaño era un sangre pura, se notaba cierta tensión entre el estudiantado y él. Los nobles vampiros y algunos humanos, no se sentían cómodos cuando se enteraron que Kuran ahora sería un estudiante como ellos. Muchos recurrieron a Zero para pedirle una explicación, a lo cual el cazador respondió que era para fortalecer los vínculos que había logrado implantar la Academia. Entonces, para sorpresa de Kaname, los vampiros aceptaron dócilmente, reiterándole su promesa de obedecer sus deseos.

La actitud de los vampiros hacia Kaname no carecía de respeto, pero sí de simpatía, parecía que lo trataban como alguien peligroso; pero si a él lo veían así, a su hermana Yuuki no le iba mejor. La princesa Kuran era continuamente vislumbraba por ojos de miedo y reticentes a amistar con ella, aunque a la castaña le daba igual esto, ya era algo a lo que estaba habituada. Y Kaname había notado algo nuevo en la mirada de Yuuki cuando llego a la Academia.

El día en que llegaron, en la entrada los estaba esperando Zero y Shiki. Solo se saludaron con cortesía, y después el albino los guió al Dormitorio, pero Kaname vio que la mirada agria de Yuuki se había suavizado un poco con la presencia de su ex hermano adoptivo y que, como él cuando había entrado con Sira, sentía la tranquilidad del que había sido su hogar. Después de darle algunas indicaciones más, Zero los dejo solos. Shiki termino de despedirse de Takuma y Kain para seguir al cazador.

Y empezó de nuevo su vida en la Academia Cross.

**-0-0-0-0-**

El comienzo de clases se vivió con normalidad. Al haber terminado las vacaciones de invierno, todos los estudiantes habían regresado y había un gran revuelo en el patio principal. Tanto vampiros como humanos traían puesto el uniforme que antes era el de la clase Nocturna, es decir, todos portaban el traje blanco. Solamente que ahora llevaban el símbolo de la Academia Cross cosido en la parte izquierda del pecho. Conversaban alegremente sobre las cosas que les habían sucedido, y el tema central de las conversaciones se concentraban en el regreso de Kuran Kaname y su esposa, Yuuki. Pero a pesar de esa noticia que a algunos les daba cierta intranquilidad, nada perturbaba la calma latente.

-vaya que han cambiado las cosas por aquí –Dijo Aido, observando a un grupo de chicas humanas quienes hablaban con naturalidad hacia un grupo de chicos vampiros–. Antes las chicas se volvían locas cuando nos veían, ahora nos tratan como si nos conoceríamos de tiempo atrás. Extraño esos tiempos en que las chicas nos idolatraban.

-yo no. –Espetó Kain, sin sentir nostalgia alguna por sus recuerdos de las chicas de la Clase Diurna cuando todavía no sabían que existían los vampiros–. Debes de acostumbrarte a la idea de que los vampiros pasaron de moda para las chicas humanas, ahora ya no les parecemos tan… _atractivos_.

-¡eso es tan aburrido! –masculló Hanabusa de forma infantil provocando que su primo suspirará cansado por la actitud molesta del rubio–. Me encantaría morder algunos cuellos de chicas hermosas.

Al decir esto, todo quedo en silencio. El barullo de ruido de los estudiantes ceso, y todas las miradas se concentraron en Aido. Este frunció el ceño, extrañado por la reacción general, y Akatsuki también tenía una imperceptible mueca de estupefacción. Un estudiante vampiro de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes se acerco donde ellos, su mirada era todo un estudio de antipatía y dijo:

-si te atreves a romper las reglas que dicto Kiryuu-sama, te mataremos sin dudar. –pronunció y sus ojos brillaron rojizos. Los vampiros a sus espaldas, pusieron a sus compañeros humanos detrás de ellos como protección. El noble pelirrojo siguió hablando–. Puede que seas amigo de Kuran-sama, pero eso no te da el privilegio de hacer lo que te pegue la gana.

Hanabusa arrugo más las cejas, bastante irritado por la osadía del joven vampiro por hablarle de un modo tan inapropiado según lo dictaba su estatus social. Sus ojos azules centellearon rojos ante la ira que comenzaba a llenarlo. La nieve a su alrededor empezó a convertirse en hielo.

-para Kaname-sama no hay distinción entre clases cuando se trata de seguir las reglas. –dijo el rubio utilizando un tono de voz seco y amenazante–. Estoy aquí porque él lo ordeno así. No porque siga los idealismos del imbécil de Kiryuu.

Y si de por si la atmosfera era tensa, con este comentario acerca del pura sangre provoco el enojo de todos los alumnos por igual. Parecía que iba a iniciar una pelea en cualquier instante.

-¡esperen un momento! –dijo Sira interponiéndose entre sus compañeros y los dos primos. El ambiente de tensión desapareció rápidamente–. Recuerden que se prohíben las peleas no oficiales.

-¡Wakaba-san! –proclamó el estudiantado con alegría, volviendo a la normalidad.

'_¿eh, Sira?'_, pensó Aido con ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Todo su enojo se vino abajo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. _'¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que ella estaría aquí por ser la prefecta a cargo? En verdad soy un despistado.'_

-¿quién empezó todo esto? –Preguntó Sira cruzándose de brazos, viéndolos con cara de reprensión–. Tendré que llevarlo a hablar con el Director Kiryuu para que él decida su castigo por infligir las reglas.

-oye, Hanabusa, ¿ella es tu hija, verdad? –preguntó Akatsuki observando a la chica quien parecía Aido en mujer, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió su vista hacia donde se hallaba su primo y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. El rubio se había esfumado–. Se escapo… creo que aun no está listo para hablar con su hija.

-¿así que tú fuiste el que provoco todo esto? –cuestionó Sira frente al noble cuando los alumnos señalaron al culpable. Akatsuki respiro con desgano, Aido lo dejo en una situación que él no había ocasionado.

-esto… yo no lo hice. Lamento mucho que mi primo haya causado todo este alboroto, Prefecta-san. –Dijo rascándose la nuca, mirando como Sira fruncía el seño. El peli naranja sonrió interiormente al ver que ella había heredado los ojos azules y las expresiones de Aido–. Por favor, no haga que el Director lo castigue, me encargare de que Kaname-sama le dé una reprimenda.

-¿y por qué debo creer que Kaname-chan lo hará? –preguntó ella recelosa.

-puedes estar segura de que lo hare, Wakaba. –pronunció Kaname saliendo de quien sabe dónde. Los vampiros que estaban cerca se alejaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el pura sangre–. Aido recibirá una sanción por romper la tranquilidad en el colegio, no hay necesidad de molestar a Kiryuu-kun por una pequeñez como esta.

-_hum_, bueno está bien, pero recuerden las reglas y no se metan en problemas, ya que si lo hacen los mandaré a detención y el Director les dará un largo sermón. –dijo Sira como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños. Algunos estudiantes alrededor rieron por lo bajo por la gran facilidad con la que la chica hablaba con vampiros que fácilmente la podrían matar–. Pero como Akatsuki-sempai no evito que el imbécil de mi padre se metiera en problemas y además no lo detuvo de huir de mi, tendré que llevarlo a hablar con el Director para que le explique más a fondo las reglas, y más la que dice: _Los estudiantes ya sean vampiros o humanos no pueden pelear entre ellos, y si lo hacen sus compañeros deben separarlos para que nadie resulte herido._

-leí todo el reglamento, Prefecta-san. –Espetó Akatsuki con pereza–. Además, no deberías decirle imbécil a tu padre… aunque lo que más me sorprende es que sepas que Hanabusa es tu papá, ¿Kiryuu te lo dijo?

-el Director no tiene nada que ver con eso, nunca le pedí que me dijera quien era el padre que nos abandono a mi madre y a mí hace 16 años. –contestó Sira molesta. Tanto Kaname como Kain se dieron cuenta del tono de voz serio y duro que usaba la joven para referirse al rubio, entendiendo que la chica le tenía cierto rencor a su padre–. Yo investigue por mi cuenta, pero admito que aun desconozco algunas cosas.

-eres una chica bastante peculiar, Prefecta-san. –recalcó Akatsuki con una leve sonrisa, la chica le dio una mirada confusa. El peli naranja acarició la cabeza de la muchacha, alborotándole los cabellos, Sira se desconcertó por completo ante esto–. Está bien, iré a que me sermoneen por un rato, no creo que eso me mate. Nos vemos luego, Kaname-sama.

El castaño vio como Sira guiaba al noble, bueno, más bien Kain la guiaba porque en todo el camino él la había agarrado de la cabeza sin que ella pudiera hacer el amago de soltarse. Kaname sonrió ante la muestra de afecto tan extraña de Akatsuki, pues sabía perfectamente que, aunque no lo demostrara, él sentía una especie de cariño fraternal por su sobrina. Exhalo lentamente, y se dirigió a su primera clase, caminando con porte elegante frente a los demás vampiros y los humanos que lo miraban con recelo, como si vigilaran cada uno de sus movimientos; el pura sangre les dirigió una mirada penetrante que tuvo efecto inmediato, pues dejaron de observarlo. Y a pesar de lo cómodo que se sentía al estar de nuevo en la escuela, no pudo evitar experimentar la barrera que todos estaban alzando contra él, como si fuera peligroso. Y no es que le importara, lo que menos quería era tener que estar rodeado de aduladores falsos, pero ciertamente sentía una rara mezcla de desconcierto y aislamiento, aunque no fuera algo poco familiar para él.

'_supongo que ellos saben la razón que me trae aquí'_, pensó Kaname llegando al salón de clases, sentándose en uno de los lugares más alejados. _'incluso cuando entienden quien soy y cuál es mi posición, dan preferencia a Kiryuu-kun… o tal vez Akira les ordeno mantenerse alejados de mí'._

Cuando el profesor entro, Kaname pudo ver que se trataba de un cazador de vampiros y que este lo miró de reojo, pero pretendió no darle tanta importancia, después de todo, debía de acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a las dos especies coexistir de forma pacífica. Recargo su mentón en el dorso de su mano, concentrándose en las palabras del maestro pero sin siquiera ponerle la más mínima atención, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar y sobre todo, una esposa cuya carácter espontaneo podría poner en riesgo todo lo planeado. Kaname suspiró suavemente, eso también sería un problema, si Yuuki no se comportaba y provocaba un accidente, Zero no dudaría en exterminarla a ella y a quien intentara detenerlo. Él haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir que nadie lastimara más a la castaña, y también lograría que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes.

Y para eso necesitaba la sangre de Tsukishiro, porque Kaname sabía que a pesar de ser un pura sangre como él, su poder no podría alcanzar el nivel tan alto de la sangre del pelinegro. Aunque esto le irritaba en cierto modo, no podía negar que él mismo era inferior al poder de Akira. Bueno, no solamente Kaname lo era, sino que también todos los demás vampiros pura sangre y de la Nobleza, porque después de todo, los hijos no pueden superar al padre.

Porque ese era el gran poder que ocultaba Akira en sus venas.

Su sangre, la sangre del Padre de los Vampiros.

**-0-0-0-0-**

-ya lo dije antes, lamento que Hanabusa se haya metido en líos con los demás estudiantes. –dijo Kain frente al escritorio de Zero y con cara de molestia. Sira se encontraba detrás de él con expresión solemne–. Si vuelve a hacerlo, lo detendré para que no se meta en más problemas… y para que no me inmiscuya a mí también, para variar.

-no esperaba que el primer día de clases ustedes se metieran en problemas, pero conociéndolos desde hace tiempo, no debería de sorprenderme. –Pronunció Zero, recargando su barbilla en sus manos y estas en el escritorio–. Bien, supongo que por ser la primera vez lo dejaré pasar. Akatsuki puedes retirarte.

-está bien. –acotó el noble asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿eh? ¡No es justo! –chilló Sira en forma infantil. Kain la miro contrariado, sin entender el motivo del comportamiento de la chica. Zero sólo suspiro–. A mí me castigaste con tareas que terminare cuando tenga ochenta años, y a Akatsuki-sempai sólo una amonestación.

-hablando de las tareas que tienes que hacer, Shiki te espera en la Biblioteca para ayudarte con los archivos que debes ordenar. –Sira iba a abrir la boca para quejarse, pero una mirada de advertencia de Zero la hizo callar inmediatamente–. Recuerda que lo ibas a hacer sola, pero Shiki me imploró que lo dejara ayudarte un poco, así que no deberías quejarte.

-está bien, no diré nada más. –concedió Sira retomando de nuevo una actitud calmada, respiro serena y sonrió suavemente–. Entonces no tengo más opción que apurarme, no quiero que Shiki-sama se moleste conmigo por llegar tarde.

-sabes de sobra que él nunca se enojaría contigo. –Declaró Zero como afirmando una hecho–. Aunque debería de ponerte límites, te tiene muy consentida.

-¡no es cierto! –dijo Sira haciendo un mohín, salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Kain miro directamente al albino, quien se dio cuenta de la pregunta muda del noble.

-a pesar de lo que piensas sobre mí, yo no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, Akatsuki. –Dijo Zero, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro–. Aunque no opino lo mismo de tu jefe sanguijuela.

-lo mismo digo, Kiryuu-sama… supongo que ahora debo de hablarte con respeto. –entonó Kain sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba cerca, y relajándose–. Y con respecto a Kaname-sama, entiendo muy bien que tienes razones de sobra para que… no te agrade.

-los estudiantes de aquí me tratan así porque lo decidieron ellos mismos, a mi no me importa en lo absoluto como me llames. –dijo el cazador recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, inhalo calmadamente. El silencio volvió a imponerse en el ambiente. El noble observaba a Kiryuu, analizando cada parte de su figura en un mero sentido de estudio; Zero sentía el examen visual al que el peli naranja lo estaba sometiendo. Bufó incomodo–: si quieres preguntarme algo, adelante, pero sé que entiendes que no diré nada sobre Akira.

Kain, quien había estado ensimismado observando al cazador, parpadeó desorientado por haber sido interrumpido, sacudió la cabeza y se serenó. Vio como Zero lo miraba esperando sus interrogantes, dando a entender que no respondería sobre asuntos que estuvieran relacionados con el pelinegro.

-en realidad mis preguntas no tienen nada que ver con lo que crees. –replicó–. Lo que quiero saber es sobre algunas cosas que son de mi propio interés. –Kain quedo en silencio por un momento, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas–. Shiki y Sira… lo que pasa entre ellos. Deduzco que sabes que su conexión va más allá de cualquier vínculo amoroso, y también que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Zero cerró los ojos momentáneamente para abrirlos en seguida y dar un vistazo suspicaz al vampiro noble.

-no tengo motivo alguno para interferir en su relación. Confió en que Shiki la protegerá cuando esté en peligro y que le será leal. –Zero guardo silencio por un momento–. Y mientras eso sea así, no me importa que su relación se base en una leyenda de los chupasangres.

-_el Derecho de Sangre*_. – Enunció Kain en forma enigmática, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por entablar una conversación de un tema algo controversial y extraño–. Una especie de unión entre un vampiro y un humano, más allá de simple amor. Se dice que es muy poco probable que le ocurra a uno de nosotros, y que sólo les sucede a los vampiros sangre pura. En esta época, el sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que exista un vampiro con Derecho de Sangre sobre un humano… es algo fuera de lo común.

-una conexión inexplicable, un vampiro que se enamora de la sangre de un humano y desde el momento en que el olor de esa sangre llena su ser, decide que sólo será de esa persona de la que él tomara sangre. –Completó Zero sonriendo con burla, como si se estuviera ironizando alguna historia cursi y romántica–. También se dice que los humanos se ven obligados a responder al pura sangre que los eligió, viviendo sólo para él o ella, y cuando son convertidos en vampiros la única sangre que pueden beber es la de sus _dueños_.

-no lo digas como si se tratara de una relación de amo y su esclavo. –Pronunció Kain–. Sabes que no es así, y creo que esa última regla no se cumple con Sira; Shiki ha bebido de tu sangre y creo que no lo has dejado tomar la de ella.

-Sira ha bebido mi sangre desde que era pequeña. Si Shiki tomara algo de ella, es como si estuviera tomando algo de mí. –Explicó Zero un tanto abochornado por sus propias palabras para describir el vínculo entre la pareja y él–. Además, dudo mucho que él pueda beber de Sira.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Kiryuu? –preguntó suspicazmente Kain, notando el imperceptible suspiro del cazador. Kain frunció el ceño, conjeturando sobre lo que Kiryuu le daba a entender. No tardo mucho en comprender el porqué de esas palabras, recordó con rapidez como la sangre de los vampiros en los humanos tiene reacciones un tanto diferentes a cuando son convertidos. Los humanos que beben sangre de vampiro son más fuertes y más longevos, pero si toman más de lo necesario, su propia sangre se transforma en veneno que matara a cualquier vampiro que beba la sangre de esos humanos. Kain sonrió irónico ante la situación de la joven pareja. Por lado estaba el hecho de que Sira estaba obligada a darle su sangre a Shiki cuando la necesitara y cuando este se lo pidiera, pero por otro si el pelirrojo tomaba la sangre de la chica, terminaría muriéndose a causa de lo tóxica que resultaba el líquido carmesí.

-¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme, Akatsuki? –cortó Zero. El noble le dirigió una mirada momentánea, asintió y dijo:

-bueno, si hay algo…

En ese momento, alguien toco la puerta, Kain se sobresalto por la interrupción, pero Zero se mantuvo tranquilo, sabiendo perfectamente quien era, la expresión en su rostro se suavizo, musitó un adelante y se recargo en sus manos.

-buenos días, Zero-sama. –Ruka entró a la habitación sin percatarse aun de la presencia de Akatsuki. Este no pudo evitar que sus ojos y su boca se abrieran desmesuradamente, sintió un nudo en la garganta, no pudo más que emitir sonidos monosílabos, completamente embelesado con la figura de la vampiresa. Ruka hizo una pequeña reverencia a Zero y le entrego unas hojas, poniéndolas frente a él

-Investigue lo que me encargo, este es el informe, parece ser que ha empezado a moverse antes de lo que teníamos calculado.

-entiendo. Buen trabajo, Ruka. –Dijo Zero recogiendo el informe, lo hojeo brevemente y volvió a dejarlo en el escritorio–. Hoy Shiki no te ayudara a impartir la clase, tendrás de hacerlo sola.

-no se preocupe, lo hare bien. –Dijo ella sonriendo, se inclino de nuevo hacia Zero–. Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro.

Y sin decir más, ni mirar siquiera al pelinaranja, la noble salió de la oficina de Zero con paso presuroso, no paso más de un minuto para que Akatsuki se levantara de su asiento y la siguiera. Antes de salir, se detuvo un momento y dijo con una sonrisa:

-esta pregunta… creo que será mejor que la conteste ella personalmente. –y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta. Zero sólo se quedo con una sonrisa de resignación, conocía bastante sobre Akatsuki para saber de qué forma le preguntaría a Ruka sobre… bueno, lo que sea.

**-0-0-0-0-**

'_¿Por qué Akatsuki estaba en la oficina de Zero-sama?'_, se preguntó Ruka andando con prisa entre los pasillos de la academia, sin fijarse de nada a su alrededor y con el corazón latiéndolo frenéticamente. _'se supone que debe estar junto a Kuran-sama… bien, tampoco es que se le prohíba estar donde quiera, pero…'_

Detuvo su paso al llegar a un pequeño jardín, donde estaba una fuente cuya agua estaba congelada, aun respiraba anormalmente, pero se tranquilizo rápido. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, e inhalo una gran cantidad de aire para relajarse, su vista se perdió en el cielo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, la vampiresa puso su mano en su pecho tratando de disminuir su nerviosismo. Cerró sus parpados y concentro toda su atención en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kain ni tampoco el naciente deseo de arrojarse entre sus brazos y besarlo, pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlo, sabía que no debía.

-no pensé que huirías de mí de esa forma, Ruka. –dijo Kain, frente a ella y con una sonrisa. La chica se sobresalto un poco, viéndose sorprendida por las palabras del vampiro, sus ojos se abrieron aturdidos, y sintió su boca de pronto seca, indispuesta a decir algo más que monosílabos–. Aunque supongo que no tengo derecho a reclamarte por hacer algo así.

Kain se acerco a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Ruka se sintió un poco ofuscada por la cercanía, se puso de pie intentando conseguir una postura lo suficientemente amenazante para disuadir al vampiro de lo que estuviera planeando.

-¡no te me acerques, Kain! –espetó ella, su voz sonaba dura pero aun así renuente a seguir la orden de sus palabras. El pelinaranja se quedo estático por un momento, se expresión se endureció un poco por la forma en que lo había llamado la chica, pero sólo duro un instante pues decidió ignorar la aparente dureza que estaba utilizando. Notando que no sería suficiente con eso para lograr que Akatsuki la dejara, Ruka opto por ponerse a la defensiva y utilizar a su favor su as bajo la manga–: ¡informare a Zero-sama sobre esto, Kain, así que aléjate de mí!

-creí que siempre me llamarías por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. –soltó Kain deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros de ella–. Puedes informar a Kiryuu de esto, pero antes de eso, quiero que respondas una pregunta, Ruka. Cuando oiga tu respuesta puedes asegurar que no te molestare más, inclusive dejaré de mirarte, lo prometo.

-primero, ya no puedo llamarte por tu nombre porque no confió en ti. –pronunció Ruka bajando la cabeza; Kain fingió que esa declaración no tuvo un efecto devastador en él–. Y segundo, con tal de que me dejes en paz, escuchare lo que tienes que decirme… así que, pregúntame.

Akatsuki permaneció callado un instante, sin quitar la vista de la fisiología perfecta y hermosa de la chica, detallando la belleza innata y la expresión suplicante, llenando su alma de la suave fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de Ruka y la sensación familiar de estrecharla en sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Pero Kain sabía que no debía hacerlo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos fervientes, respiro hondo y volvió a tener una actitud austera.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo Yuuki-sama hace 16 años? –preguntó. Ruka no pudo evitar que su rostro se constriñera en un gesto de pánico conforme pasaban los segundos; Kain arrugo la frente, intrigado por la expresión de la vampiresa y por el ligero temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia, él quería respuestas. Kain quería saber qué es lo que había hecho la Kuran para que Ruka le tuviera tanto terror.

-eso… eso… no, no por favor… –la noble puso sus manos en su cabeza, sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, sus ojos perdieron brillo, un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarla y se estremeció violentamente. Y como por tortura del destino, a la mente de la chica paso la escena de su calvario.

'_-no es que tu tengas la culpa, Ruka. –decía Yuuki empapada de la sangre de la noble, sonriendo malignamente y deleitándose por el intento inútil de esta por mantener a raya la hemorragia de la herida de su vientre. La castaña rió enloquecida, tomó a Ruka por los cabellos y estrello su rostro en el piso con mucha fuerza–. Es sólo que me distraes de mi tristeza.'_

-¡NO! –gritó Ruka desgarrando su garganta, poniéndose en posición fetal en el suelo. Abrazó su cuerpo poniendo una barrera invisible entre ella y la imagen de Yuuki, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y comenzó a gritar con agonía.

Kain abrió los ojos paralizado por la reacción tan brutal de la chica. Sintió como punzadas de dolor recorrían cada parte de su ser y sin pensarlo rodeo la figura en ovillo de Ruka. Esta no correspondió como esperaba; en un ataque de pánico, Ruka empezó a forcejear y a gritar más fuerte tratando de alejarlo.

-¡no, por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! –imploraba Ruka entre sollozos. A Kain se le partía el corazón.

Estudiantes se acercaron al lugar al escuchar los gritos sin saber que estaba pasando, pero cuando vieron que se trataba de Ruka, corrieron rápido a auxiliarla.

-¡Ruka-san! –dijo una estudiante humana, llegando al lado de la noble y tratando de tranquilizarla y apartando a Akatsuki. Él se desconcertó por eso, pero la expresión preocupada y la forma en la que la chica buscaba apaciguar la agonía latente de la vampiresa dieron a Kain una pista de que esta no había sido la primera vez que pasaba algo así–. Cálmese, por favor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Rima acercándose a toda la multitud de alumnos alrededor. Ellos le dieron espacio libre para llegar al centro, la rubia dándose cuenta de la situación entro rápidamente en acción–. Llamen a Zero-sama de inmediato, sólo él puede calmar a Ruka cuando se pone así. Yo la llevaré a la enfermería. Si alguien pregunta por esto, díganles que una alumna fue atacada por un Nivel E que se adentro en la Academia sin que lo notáramos.

-¡entendido! –contestaron al unísono. Rima paso un brazo por la nuca de Ruka y la ayudo a levantarse pues aun tiritaba. Kain, quien se había quedado marginado del asunto, siguió a Rima.

-no es que quiera sonar grosera, pero no creo que ella quiera que la acompañes, Kain. –Espetó Rima, mirándolo de reojo–. Desconozco que le hayas dicho a Ruka para que tuviera un ataque, pienso que lo mejor es que dejes que Zero-sama y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

-¿se pone así con regularidad? –preguntó él con la mera intensión de saber. La rubia se detuvo momentáneamente.

-no había tenido un ataque desde hace 3 años. –contestó–. Y gracias a ti, todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por superar su trauma se vino abajo. No tengo nada contra ti, pero si no vas a hacer algo bueno por Ruka, abstente de tratar de ayudarla, Kain.

Y dejándolo con esas palabras resonándole en la cabeza, Rima llevo a Ruka a la enfermería. Akatsuki apretó sus puños hasta que sangraron, sintiéndose impotente por no poder proteger a la mujer que más amaba, y más aun con cierta aversión hacia Yuuki, pues por la reacción de Ruka descubrió que se trataba de algo más severo de lo que había pensado.

No tenía nada contra la pura sangre, pero… ¡maldición! Detestaba ver a la noble sufriendo por sus recuerdos; ahora más que nunca Kain averiguaría la verdad detrás del día _Eclipse_.

**-0-0-0-0-**

-_Tío_ Zero ahora si se excedió con mi castigo, son demasiados archivos por ordenar. –exclamó Sira rodeada de columnas de cientos y cientos de papeles y documentos. La chica suspiró cansada, en verdad terminaría esto cuando tuviera más de cincuenta años–. Lo pensare dos veces antes de cometer otra tontería.

-creo que estaba muy preocupado por ti, cuando decidiste traer a Kaname a la Academia sin previo aviso. –Dijo Shiki acomodando algunos de los registros de los últimos años, y comenzando con una de las columnas con más papeles–. Y creo que es mejor que dejes de quejarte, si no avanzas un poco antes de que comiencen tus clases, se te hará más pesado.

-y es por eso que me ayudarás, ¿cierto, Shiki-sama? –dijo ella con una expresión de borreguito esperanzado, sus ojos brillaban con ternura. Shiki sólo asintió sin mirarla, Sira soltó un gritito triunfante–. Muchas gracias.

La chica retomo su labor con más entusiasmo, entonando su canción favorita con renombrada alegría sin percatarse de la mirada atenta de Shiki, quien seguía cada movimiento de Sira con detalle. Sus ojos azul pálido se concentraron de repente en el cuello blanco níveo y su corazón comenzó a latir ansioso ante la esencia de la sangre de ella corriendo en sus venas. Se acerco quedamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, aspirando el delicioso aroma de la muchacha; Shiki gruño por lo bajo por el anhelo de clavar sus colmillos y tomar de esa sangre que le pertenecía por derecho, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. A menos de que quisiera morir después de haber tomado de un elixir tan venenoso. El pelirrojo toco con suavidad la garganta de la chica, ella se asusto un poco por el contacto de los dedos fríos contra su piel, pero suspiro cuando el toque se volvió delicado, casi idolatrante.

-perdón. –Musitó Sira, tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él, ocultando su mirada.

-¿por qué te disculpas? –preguntó él. La joven alzo su mirada para enfrentar los ojos inquisidores de Shiki y sonrió con pesadumbres.

-a pesar de que es mi deber darte de mi sangre, no puedo hacerlo. –respondió Sira–. Incluso aunque lo intentara… cuando la bebieras… –Volvió a agachar la cabeza, temiendo decir la verdad de su situación.

-¿en verdad crees que estoy junto a ti solamente porque me atrae tu sangre? –cuestionó Shiki, agarrándola del mentón para que lo mirara. Los ojos azules de Sira dejaron caer algunas lágrimas mostrando la tristeza que le causaba el no poder retribuirle al chico como debía de ser, el pelirrojo seco con sus dedos las gotas saladas, besando cada una de las mejillas provocando que ella enrojeciera por el contacto–. Si fuera sólo por eso, desde que te conocí habría bebido cada gota dejándote seca, pero no lo hice. Hubiera sido muy fácil tomar tu vida ya que me pertenece, ¿por qué crees que me negué a hacerlo?

Ella no respondió, Shiki sonrió suavemente estrechándola en sus brazos.

-porque me gustas, Sira. –dijo el pelirrojo–. Pensé que lo sabías, y que también entendías porque Zero-sama y yo te hicimos tomar de nuestra sangre hasta que la tuya se volvió veneno para nosotros mismos.

-para protegerme de ella, eso fue lo que les dijo Akira-san. –Pronunció la cazadora enjutándose las lágrimas–. Y aun si fue por mi bien, creo que tu sacrificio y el de mi _Tío_ fue demasiado. Incluso dieron parte de ustedes para formar una arma que yo pudiera usar. –colocó su mano en su pecho, justo donde se encontraba _Sentencia_–: en verdad, me siento horrible por no poder retribuirles algo de lo que me dan.

-tampoco es que me retuerza de dolor por no poder probar tu sangre. –espetó Shiki perenne–. En cuanto a _Sentencia_… era algo que eventualmente teníamos que hacer. De todos modos, aunque no es mucho consuelo, el que tú bebas de mi sangre es… _agradable_.

-¿en serio? –preguntó dubitativa.

-en serio. –contestó, tomándola por los hombros. Sira rió feliz, el pelirrojo rodo los ojos por la facilidad con la que cambiaba de humor por cualquier cosa–. Bueno, ya que ha quedado claro el asunto, terminemos con todo este papeleo.

-¡claro! –respondió ella con su habitual sonrisa.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Después de que le comunicaron que Ruka había sufrido otro ataque, Zero se apresuró a la enfermería para auxiliar a la vampiresa. Caminaba con paso andante, para no preocupar a los estudiantes que, de verlo intranquilo, preguntarían sobre su inquietud y el pavor se sembraría entre ellos. Así que a pesar de que quería ayudar rápidamente a Ruka, tuvo que mantener la calma. Cuando llego al pasillo que daba a la enfermería, Zero sintió la presencia de alguien entre las sombras, detuvo su paso.

-deberías de estar en clases ahora, Kuran. –pronunció Zero con el ceño fruncido pero conservando la calma–. Te recuerdo que eres un estudiante y que tus obligaciones son iguales a las de cualquier otro.

Kaname salió de su escondite con una sonrisa arrogante. El albino sintió ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo en alguien como Kaname, además la noble necesitaba de él en ese momento.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Kiryuu-kun? –preguntó Kaname situándose al lado del cazador, quien arrugo aun más la frente por la confianza con la que el pura sangre lo trataba. Zero pretendió no haberlo escuchado y siguió su camino. Kuran hizo una mueca de disgusto. Vale, una cosa era que Zero lo odiara, pero no por eso tenía que portarse tan descortés. Se interpuso en frente de Zero, deteniéndolo. El cazador le miro amenazadoramente, dándole a entender que si no se quitaba, lo liquidaría.

-fuera de mi vista, Kuran. –pronunció con tono áspero, seco. Kaname ni siquiera se movió, clavo más su mirada en Zero y se acerco más. Entonces el cazador, entendió que necesitaba de algo más que palabras duras, así que saco a la Bloody Rose de su cazadora gris y apunto directo a la frente de Kaname–. Dije fuera de mi vista.

-no creo que quieras apuntarme con esa arma, Kiryuu-kun. –dijo Kaname. Zero bufo constatando que hablaba en serio–. Bien, si esa es tu postura, no me queda más remedio que utilizar otra forma de disuadirte.

Y usando todos sus poderes, Kaname atrapo las muñecas de Zero, acorralándolo contra la pared. Zero no se quedo atrás, usando su velocidad, zafo su mano en la que tenía la Bloody, dispuesto a disparar, pero Kaname previo esto y dio un golpe, arrebatando la pistola, botándola lejos del cazador. Kaname sonrió victorioso, pero no le duro mucho el gusto, sintió como era lanzado dos metros hacia atrás por la onda de poder de Kiryuu. Kaname quedo completamente desconcertado, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, sonrió irónico a Zero, y este lo miraba con sus ojos brillando rojizos.

-me sorprende un poco que utilices tu poder de sangre pura, dado que odias lo que somos. –declaró Kaname, acercándose de nuevo a Kiryuu sin sentirse cohibido por la fuerza de él. El cazador gruño, volvió a hacer uso de su poder psíquico pero Kuran no se lo permitió, el castaño puso una barrera para no recibir daño–. Aunque ahora eres un sangre pura, no has aprendido a usar bien tu poder. Fue Akira quien te convierto, pero olvido enseñarte a controlar la fuerza que te otorgo.

-eso no tiene importancia mientras pueda matarte, me basta con saber lo básico. –espetó Zero con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-no creí que tu, Kiryuu Zero, aceptara convertirse en aquello que decías odiar más que nada en el mundo. Y tampoco puedo creer que Akira se fijara en un tipo tan desagradable como tú.

-lo que me sorprende a míes que Akira te haya convertido a ti, y debo admitir que tienes razón en el pésimo gusto de él. –Kaname se detuvo justo en frente del cazador, mirándolo con los ojos rojos.

Zero no retrocedió. El castaño no dijo más, buscando el momento perfecto para tomar el control de la situación, acercándose con cautela y poniendo todos sus sentidos al cien por ciento. Su oído, su vista, su olfato… y el olor de Zero se hacía presente otra vez, llenándolo de una sensación por demás familiar y capturándolo en una comodidad demasiado intrigante para el gusto de Kaname. Este arrugo el ceño, bastante extrañado y confundido hasta cierto punto, por las reacciones que parecía tener su cuerpo ante la presencia del cazador. De pronto, sumergido en toda esa comodidad, Kaname no se percato que extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del chico con una suavidad que jamás creyó poseer.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces, Kuran? –espetó Zero quitando de golpe la mano que lo tocaba. Kuran que había estado ensimismado, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y paso su otra mano por sus cabellos sin entender realmente lo que le estaba pasando, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-sabes perfectamente porque he regresado a esta ciudad, Kiryuu-kun. –dijo él tomando de nuevo su porte calculador y calmado–. Y no me andaré con rodeos innecesarios. Dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra Tsukishiro Akira?

-pues pierdes tu tiempo, Kuran, porque no te lo diré. –Contestó Zero–. Y ni siquiera intentes preguntárselo a los estudiantes, ellos tampoco te lo dirán, Akira les ordeno no decirte nada.

-ni siquiera yo puedo obligar a un vampiro que recibió una orden de Akira, a desobedecerla. –dijo Kaname, sonriendo–. Pero es algo que tu si puedes hacer, Kiryuu-kun, y eso te convierto en mi próximo objetivo.

-lo que estés planeando me importa una mierda. –exclamó Zero roncamente–. Pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como haces lo que se te antoje. Ahora, si no tienes más cosas que preguntarme, lárgate. Tengo un asunto urgente que atender en este momento.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, pero Kuran dejo el paso libre a Zero, haciendo un pequeña reverencia y sonriendo con sorna, como cediéndole el paso a una princesa. El cazador lo fulmino con la mirada, camino con paso fuerte y porte altivo para dejar en claro que no sería intimidado por Kaname, recogió la Bloody Rose de donde había sido botada y se apresuro a ir a la enfermería.

-nos vemos luego, Kiryuu-kun. –musitó Kaname, sin esperar la respuesta de Zero.

Cuando el pura sangre se quedo sólo, sin saber porque acerco la mano con la que había acariciado la mejilla de Zero y rozo sus labios con sus dedos. Al darse cuenta de su acción, Kaname quito la mano rápidamente de su boca, se giro sobre sí para dirigirse a su habitación en los Dormitorios de la Luna, atribuyéndole su raro comportamiento a la fatiga. Aunque se sintiera realmente estúpido por una excusa, que siendo el pura sangre que era, resultaba un mentira bastante grande.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Cuando Zero llegó donde estaba Ruka, ella seguía llorando y Rima la abrazaba dándole palabras de aliento. La rubia se dio cuenta de su presencia, mirando con suplica se retiro de donde estaba Ruka, dejándole el espacio libre a Zero; él se acerco a la noble, abriendo los botones de su camisa, exponiendo su cuello. Ruka levanto un poco la mirada, clavándola en la piel expuesta.

-_Zero-sama_… –murmuró extendiendo sus brazos al hombre y aproximando sus colmillos directo a la yugular, sin perder el tiempo mordió la tierna carne y absorbiendo el elixir carmesí con anhelo. Zero acarició con cuidado los cabellos de la muchacha; esta era la única manera de hacer el dolor menos intenso. Porque cuando un vampiro bebía la sangre de otro vampiro, sus penas se aliviaban momentáneamente.

-iré a poner una barrera para que el olor no preocupe a los demás estudiantes. –dijo Rima saliendo de la habitación, pues para ella era también un poco difícil aguantar el deseo de no lanzársele al cuello al albino.

Al salir de la enfermería, Rima pronunció unas cuantas palabras en latín. El hechizo pronto formo un velo blanco alrededor de la habitación, ocultando todo rastro de olor y presencia de personas en su interior. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por ahí, Rima se dirigió a impartir la clase que le correspondía a Ruka, pero que ella por obvias razones no podía atender.

Tomando un atajo por el bosque, Rima se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, pero justo antes de llegar, sintió la presencia de un vampiro acechándola. Ella se puso en posición de defensa, creando en sus manos corrientes de electricidad, preparándose para un posible encuentro.

Se oyó la risa estrepitosa de una mujer, y después una onda de poder emitida desde uno de los arboles cercanos. Rima tembló al oír aquella desquiciante carcajada, llevando su mirada hasta donde provenía el ruido, sus ojos se abrieron atónitos cuando se topo con Kuran Yuuki. La vampiresa era cubierta por un vestido blanca de lino, un abrigo marrón oscuro, mayas negras y botas de piel, tenía una expresión bastante espeluznante y una mueca descompuesta por sonrisa.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Rima-chan. ¿O debería decir, mi querida rata de laboratorio? –dijo Yuuki avanzando con lentitud hacia la rubia. Rima retrocedió el mismo número de pasos que la Kuran, esta se torno un tanto molesta–. ¿Así es como tratas a una vieja amiga?, veo que tu estancia aquí no te ha enseñado buenos modales, Rima-chan.

-¿no debería estar en clases ahora, Kuran-sama? –cuestionó Rima, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no temblar y sucumbir ante el miedo. Yuuki arrugó el ceño, en un movimiento veloz se situó detrás de la vampiresa, quien no tuvo tiempo de prevenir el ataque; la castaña la agarro por el brazo derecho y lo torció hasta casi zafarlo, deleitándose por la expresión de dolor y frustración, pero desconcertándose por no oír los gritos de agonía de la rubia.

-¿por qué no estás gritando? –preguntó ejerciendo más presión sobre la extremidad. Rima se mantuvo apacible, ignorando la pregunta y tratando de zafarse. Yuuki se fastidio de la falta de respuesta de la rubia, soltó su brazo y se alejo de ella–. Te has vuelto verdaderamente aburrida, Rima. Recuerdo que cuando te hice esto hace tantos años, te retorciste de dolor igual que esa perra de Ruka.

-no sé que esté pensando ahora mismo, pero sólo le advierto una cosa: si se atreve a hacer algo que perturbe la paz en la Academia Cross…

-¿Qué podrás hacerme tu, pequeña rata insignificante? –inquirió con sonrisa burlona.

-tal vez yo no pueda hacer mucho al respecto, pero… –miró con decisión a la Kuran– sin duda, Zero-sama le hará pagar por sus crímenes, Kuran-sama.

Yuuki bufo, desapareciendo instantáneamente. Rima respiro completamente aliviada, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó en la nieva blanca de sentón.

'_pensé que no se iría… ¡que agallas las mías! Retar a una pura sangre como ella, sabiendo lo que puede ser capaz de hacerme'_. Rima se toco la frente, estaba empapada de sudor frío, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y se paro sacudiéndose la nieva que se había pegado a ella. _'bueno, ya paso, después le informare a Zero-sama y a los demás de esto, por el momento será mejor que me apure a impartir las clases de Ruka.'_

Y sintiendo que el camino por venir sería sumamente cansado y que seguramente le recordaría cosas del pasado que quería olvidar, Rima se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener la calma del hogar que la había acogido por los últimos 16 años.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith:** bueno, heme aquí para aclarar sus dudas.

**Primero:** ¿cómo le quedo el ojo al saber que Akira es el padre de los vampiros? No se lo esperaban, ¿o me equivoco?, bueno, cuando se explique bien su pasado entenderán porque él fue, digamos, el primer pura sangre por lo menos en mi fic. Espero que Akira no salga tan perfecto, le pondré defectos, pero eso se explicara cuando se descubra la historia de su pasado.

**Segundo:** ya no existen ni la Clase Diurna ni la Nocturna, ambas especies conviven en armonía, en el siguiente capítulo relatare como los vampiros pueden coexistir con los humanos, sin querer chuparles toda la sangre. Y les puedo decir que las pastillas de sangre ya no son necesarias ¬¬+.

**Tercero:** el arma de Sira, '_Sentencia'_, fue hecha a partir de la sangre de Zero y la de Shiki, lo curioso de esta arma, es que sólo Sira la puede usar porque está hecha exclusivamente para ella.

**Cuarto:** Zero, a pesar de ser ya un pura sangre, no usa sus poderes de vampiro porque su orgullo como cazador esta primero, además de que no puede controlarlos muy bien, porque aun hay dudas dentro de él y eso lo hace un tanto inestable, pero de que es fuerte, es fuerte xD.

_*Derecho de Sangre:_ sucede cuando un pura sangre se siente atraído por la sangre de un humano. No es que lo ame, ni nada por el estilo, sino que la sangre de dicho humano es tan poderosa y atractiva para él, que puede fortalecerlo más que cualquier otra. Los humanos se ven obligados a abandonar todo para dedicarse tiempo completo al pura sangre, aun si no quieren hacerlo. Cuando un pura sangre los convierte en vampiros, ellos suelen suicidarse porque la idea de permanecer atado a alguien a quien no aman les resulta insoportable. Si esto sucede, el vampiro pura sangre sufrirá fuertemente, pero no morirá. Se dice que sólo a cuatro le ha pasado el Derecho de Sangre y todas esas historias han terminado en tragedia. Por cierto, a pesar de que Sira quiere darle su sangre a Shiki, no puede hacerlo. Por otra parte, Senri está consciente de eso y no la obliga, pero él mismo le da a beber de su sangre a ella, de ese modo es como si estuviera diciéndole al mundo que su existencia sólo le pertenece a Sira.

En este fic el primero que se va enamorar será Kaname, ¿por qué? Porque creo que él se tarda más en aclarar sus sentimientos. Por eso, parecerá un poco más sensible, pero de que es KZ y no ZK, pueden estar seguras… aunque Kaname de Uke no suena tan mal xD. También… Yuuki ahora si me cae bien, es decir, cuando un personaje que era tierno se vuelve oscuro, me gusta más, como que tiene más personalidad.

**Atte. Lilith Kiryuu D. Cifer (mi nombre completo, pero sólo lo dejare en Kiryuu Lilith xD)**


	4. Cuando Cae La Nieve

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos, obra de Matsuri Hino-san. Cuando todo ese fantástico mundo me pertenezca, la chica comadreja desaparecerá y el KZ podrá surgir de entre las cenizas xD.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja(s): **_**(Principales)**__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori._

**Lilith: **¡Ohayo, minna-san! Este tercer capítulo, me tarde en subirlo porque estaba demasiado ocupada, cosas de mi trabajo y la escuela. Bueno, espero les guste. También he de anunciar que en las próximas semanas creare mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi, y ahí subiré mis fics Yaoi de Vampire Knight, más los proyectos de esta serie que ya tengo escritos, pero me falta por pulir. Les avisare cuando eso pase, pues algunos de mis fics no los subiré en Fanfiction sino en AY. Bueno, eso es todo.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-  
**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Cuando Cae La Nieve.**

**-0-0-0-0-  
**

* * *

Al transcurrir un mes desde el inicio del semestre, se anunció por medio de una junta estudiantil en el anfiteatro de la Academia sobre la celebración del catorceavo Festival de Nieve que tenía como fin el que los alumnos convivieran entre si y que sus familias asistieran a dicho evento. También para reafirmar los vínculos amistosos que el director Kiryû había forjado con casi todos los clanes vampíricos y algunas familias de cazadores con los años. Todos se reunieron en el viejo anfiteatro, cuya estructura barroca y rustica daba la impresión de vivir en un época antigua. Los alumnos estaban acomodados por grados. Los de primero en las primeras filas, lo de segundo en las butacas de atrás y los de tercer año en los palcos. El grupo de Kaname se situó sin orden de año en la filas de en medio.

En dicha conferencia, Ruka se presento en el estrado dando un discurso breve a sus compañeros para dar inicio a los festejos que se darían a cabo dentro de dos días con el apoyo de Rima mostrando un programa que todos debían de seguir. Como inicialmente la agrupación de Kuran no sabía acerca del festival, la vampiresa dio una corta explicación sobre de lo que se trataba y en qué modo participarían. Aido se emociono ante la idea, mostrándose dispuesto a aportar lo que fuera necesario. Kaname estuvo de acuerdo con los puntos planteados por Ruka, pero cuestionó el hecho de que él no colaboraría tanto como los demás. Entonces fue cuando Zero se paró de la silla en la que había permanecido casi todo el rato, tomo el micrófono y respondió:

-En años anteriores hemos recibido ataques de grupos de Nivel E y cazadores que se rehúsan a aceptar que esta Academia ha logrado la convivencia de las dos especies. El trabajo de los vampiros pura sangre que asisten es mantener a raya cualquier intento de perjuicio contra los estudiantes o cualquiera de los invitados.

-Ya entiendo. –pronunció Kuran recargando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, utilizando el soporte de su butaca para acomodarse mejor–. Entonces mi papel en este festival es proteger a los demás estudiantes. Pero me atreveré a preguntar, ¿cuántos lideres pura sangre estarán presentes?

-Sólo uno. –Respondió Zero–. Sabrás de quien se trata cuando venga ese día.

-Poniéndolo así, no tengo ningún problema con ser parte de esta celebración. –finalizó Kaname.

Al terminar de dar la explicación, Sira paso al estrado con unas hojas en sus manos, hubo algunos silbidos y piropos de parte de la audiencia que hicieron enrojecer a la chica, pero se mantuvo seria. Tomando el micrófono y carraspeando para aclarar su garganta, Sira se dirigió al público con expresión segura. El tema a tratar constaba sobre las votaciones de los alumnos sobre lo que deseaban de entretenimiento este año, anunció con alegría palpable que la opción: _Pista de Hielo_ y _Guerra de Bolas de Nieve_ había ganado sobre las otras dos opciones por unanimidad. El Barullo de gritos y exclamaciones de alegría no se hizo esperar, todos los estudiantes saltaban en sus asientos sin poder reprimirse. El grupo de Kaname permaneció impasible, a excepción de Aido quien saltaba y gritaba con mucha felicidad recibiendo una reprobadora mirada de su primo y una risa ahogada de Takuma, que se divertía bastante con la facilidad que tenía el rubio para mezclarse rápidamente con los estudiantes que en su primer día lo habían intentado aniquilar. Sira tuvo que hacer uso de una voz muy potente para silenciar todo el ruido, pero cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, prosiguió explicando las reglas del Concurso de patinaje y sobre las batallas de nieve que se efectuarían:

"**Primero:** los estudiantes formarían grupos con integrantes tanto humanos como vampiros. El número de integrantes por equipo es mínimo de diez a un máxima de quince. No se puede ser parte de varios equipos al mismo tiempo."

"**Segundo:** el concurso de patinaje trataría de una demostración de elegancia y habilidad, que sería juzgada por los Líderes pura sangre que estarían presentes y por el director Kiryû. El equipo ganador tendría como premio 10. 000 dólares, libertad para faltar toda una semana a clases y un vale para una cena en cualquier restaurante de la ciudad."

"**Tercero:** la Guerra de Bolas de Nieve será en el patio principal y será un encuentro de uno contra uno (que quede claro, que será un equipo contra otro equipo). Los vampiros pueden usar sus poderes para tener ventaja, pero no pueden herir con ellos a algún miembro del equipo contrario. Esta última clausula queda entendida sobre que pueden usar la nieve para _"dañar"_ a su equipo contrincante, y sólo así se pueden ganar puntos. Los vampiros pura sangre no podrán participar en dicho evento por obvias razones. El grupo vencedor tendrá derecho a pedir un privilegio al director Kiryû, sin que él pueda negarse a cumplirlo."

Cuando termino de explicar las reglas, Zero tomo de nuevo la palabra. Los alumnos lo miraron con expectación, entendiendo perfectamente que cualquier cosa que quisieran, el albino la cumpliría.

-Lo del privilegio es la recompensa que yo mismo propuse para ustedes. –pronunció Zero ganándose las miradas asombradas de todos sus estudiantes. Kaname mismo estaba un poco sorprendido, pero permaneció perenne, algo intrigado por la aparente facilidad (o más bien, el completo desinterés) de Zero sobre las reglas del estatus social entre la Nobleza Vampírica y los Pura Sangre. El murmullo no se hizo esperar por parte del estudiantado. Entendían hasta cierto punto que Kiryû fuera un pura sangre bastante diferente de los demás, pero que permitiera un honor tan grande como conceder cualquier tipo de favor hacia un vampiro de un nivel un poco inferior. Era en verdad insólito. Inclusive para los humanos que no comprendían del todo bien ese tabú, sabían hasta cierto punto que los sangre pura eran seres bastantes poderosos.

-Silencio, por favor. –Pidió Ruka tratando de tranquilizar de nuevo a sus compañeros–. Sé que es algo extraño el privilegio que ofreció el director, pero no es para que pierdan la calma. Además, está claro que no le pedirán cosas absurdas o indecentes. No debemos de aprovecharnos de su amabilidad.

-¿Puedo pedirle que tengas una cita conmigo, Ruka-san? –preguntó levantando una mano un alumno humano, provocando la risa de toda la escuela y que Ruka frunciera el ceño levemente poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Si ganando puedo tener una cita con Ruka-san o Rima-san, ahora si participare con gusto. –exclamó un vampiro, elevando el nivel de risas y logrando ruborizar a Ruka. Mientras que la rubia simplemente suspiro sin tomarle importancia.

-Bien, si no quedan dudas al respecto… -dijo Sira tomando el micrófono y retomando el tema central– empiecen a formar los equipos en este momento.

Sin repetirlo dos veces, los estudiantes se enfrascaron en una búsqueda por encontrar compañeros cuyas habilidades fueran las correctas para conseguir ganar a toda costa. Humanos y vampiros formaban rápidamente los equipos detallando rápidamente una estrategia. Kaname pensó que su grupo sería completamente ignorado, pero se equivoco. Una chica humana se acerco a Akatsuki y lo jalo del brazo para levantarlo de la posición tan cómoda en la que estaba. El peli naranja frunció el ceño completamente extrañado por la forma demasiado familiar con la que la chica lo estaba tratando, pero una mirada de advertencia de Kaname le indicaba que permaneciera tranquilo y que cooperara. Kain respiro hondo, se irguió totalmente para seguir a la muchacha que lo guiaba hasta su grupo de amigas. Takuma también fue arrastrado hasta un grupo de estudiantes donde se encontraban Shiki y Sira, uniéndoselos con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de su antiguo amigo. Hanabusa por su parte, ni bien Sira había terminado su orden, él ya estaba formando parte con un grupo de nobles y unos cuantos humanos, informándoles que su habilidad para formar hielo les daría mucha ventaja. Kaname se quedo en su lugar junto a su hermana, quien tenía cara de que alguien sería asesinado por ella.

-Esto es realmente aburrido. –profirió ella con un bufido mirando con ojos recelosos a su alrededor. Kaname no dijo nada, fijo su vista en un punto cualquiera para no ver la cara de molestia de su esposa, pero para su _reciente_ mala suerte, sus ojos se colocaron sobre la figura de Sira. La chica se encontraba saludando animosamente a Takuma. Yûki se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la mirada ausente de Kaname y hacia donde estaba dirigida–. ¿A quién ves con tanto detalle, Kaname?

El no respondió, desvió sus ojos de Sira y se enfoco en otro punto del anfiteatro, intentando distraer la atención de la castaña por la chica, pero fue un poco tarde. Yûki se había dado cuenta de la intención de su esposo. Una mueca de burla se formo en su rostro y sus ojos profirieron un brillo malévolo. Levantándose de su asiento y caminando directamente hacia donde se encontraba la cazadora, Yûki apartaba con una mirada penetrante a los vampiros y humanos que se encontraban en su camino provocando que retrocedieran a su paso. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su meta, una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Chasqueo la lengua molesta y se volteo para encarar a quien la había detenido. Los ojos de Kaname la observaban con profundidad, y un brillo de advertencia sugería que se calmara y no continuara con lo que tuviera en mente; la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, quito la mano que la sostenía por el hombro con un golpe seco y sin hacer caso al aviso retomo su camino. Kaname no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y agarró suavemente su mano, pero no la detuvo sino que la acompaño hasta llegar por fin frente a la chica. Shiki, quien había notado la cercanía de sus primos, se puso al lado de la muchacha. Sira no se percato de la presencia de los Kuran hasta que noto la tensión de Shiki a lado suyo, fijo su vista en las personas que se dirigían hacia ella con porte elegante y paso firme. Ya conocía a Kaname y su enigmática sonrisa, pero no conocía aun a la castaña. Suponía que tendría la misma impresión que había percibido de Kuran el día que lo conoció. Ella se encontraba dispuesta a llevarse bien con la pareja pura sangre pues no tenía una razón con verdadera validez para odiarles, les sonrió ligeramente.

-Hola de nuevo, Kaname-chan. –saludó cortésmente, haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. El pura sangre le devolvió el gesto, pues a pesar de no tener una buena relación con Zero, eso no era impedimento para que Sira no lo tratara con amabilidad. Después, la joven cazadora se dirigió a Yûki, pero la sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció y la alegría que la caracterizaba se esfumo. Una sensación similar a la de una presa siendo acechada por un depredador se apoderó de su cuerpo sin saber el motivo del creciente miedo que parecía sentir hacia Yûki. Sira tembló ligeramente y sus ojos azules perdieron brillo. El pelirrojo se percato de la reciente actitud anormal de la chica, echó un vistazo a su prima y notó que no había motivo alguno para su reacción.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Shiki. –sonrió Yûki. Senri sólo asintió y le devolvió el mismo saludo. La castaña extendió su mano derecha hacia Sira, quien dio un respingo y trato de serenarse–. Yo soy Kuran Yûki, esposa de Kaname. También fui amiga de tu madre. Gusto en conocerte, Sira.

Y le sonrió con una naturalidad completamente creíble y una dulzura palpable, pero aunque el gesto en si hacía que su maquiavélica belleza aumentara, Sira torno su cara en una mueca de incomprensible temor y trastabillo hacia atrás. Shiki se percato de que la presencia de Yûki había afectado de algún modo a la cazadora, aunque no podía comprender el motivo por el cual había reaccionado de ese modo. Sabía de antemano que Zero y Akira (incluso él mismo) le hablaron sobre la pura sangre y que con base en eso, no se debería de sorprender al estar ante su presencia. Entonces instantáneamente vino a su mente el recuerdo del día en que había muerto Sayori. Aunque para alguien que no conociera sobre esa tragedia no podría comprender la escena que se estaba viviendo ni tampoco el miedo de Sira hacía Yûki. El noble vampiro tomo la mano de la chica. Ella salto un poco ante el contacto, pero la expresión perenne de Shiki la tranquilizo.

-Creo que debes de presentarte de otra forma, Sira. –dijo él manteniendo un tono neutral de voz. El temblor que había estado sacudiendo el cuerpo de la chica ceso, respiro hondo y su expresión volvió a relajarse. Shiki dirigió su mirada a sus parientes. Sin dejar de agarrar la mano de ella, dijo–: me complace presentarles a Wakaba Sira, mi prometida.

Y si antes había estado a punto de casi llorar, las palabras del chico no ayudaron en nada para mejorar su precaria situación. Balbuceó palabras que no pasaban de monosílabos y su tez enrojeció hasta doler. Sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a vitorear a la joven pareja. Takuma no desaprovecho la oportunidad de pasar un brazo por la nuca de Shiki para felicitarlo, incluso Kaname sonrió levemente por el agradable cuadro que formaban todos a su alrededor. Mientras que el rostro de Yûki se torno en una expresión difícil de analizar, pero que podría catalogarse como molesta, dio la vuelta sobre su eje y se alejo de la escena sin decir nada, dejando a varios bastante desconcertados por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir con mi mujer ahora mismo. –dijo Kaname yendo directo hacia Yûki. El grupo de jóvenes le despidió con una sonrisa.

En el estrado, recargado en una de las paredes del anfiteatro Zero vigilaba los movimientos del matrimonio pura sangre, así como a su sobrina y los demás estudiantes. Haciendo uso de su oído hipersensible escuchó toda la conversación que habían mantenido. Se sintió relajado cuando Shiki tomo control de la situación; sus músculos también descansaron pues habían estado alerta todo ese tiempo por si fuera necesario que el cazador interviniera. Bien, había calculado que tarde o temprano, Sira se encontraría con Yûki y que eventualmente la joven tendría que afrontar el miedo instintivo que sentía hacia la vampiresa, pues aunque no la hubiese conocido en persona hasta ese momento, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma anormal cuando se mencionaba a Yûki. Como si su instinto le gritara que esa persona no era de confiar. Que la castaña de alguna forma le haría daño.

Zero suspiro. Definitivamente no había esperado el regreso de esos dos. Ni siquiera calculo la posibilidad de que sus planes para el futuro se complicaran más de lo que sería realmente. Necesitaba más tiempo, pero sabía que no lo tenía, pues según el reporte que le había entregado Ruka hace un mes _ella_ había comenzado a moverse, y teniendo en cuenta que Akira le había advertido sobre esa mujer desde el día en que lo convirtió en pura sangre, tenía que andarse con cuidado y más ahora que estaba en juego no sólo su vida sino la de sus seres queridos y la de sus estudiantes.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ruka a su lado, mirando con preocupación al pura sangre.

-Estoy bien. –respondió de modo simple. Se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, se recargo más en la pared y relajo su expresión–. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Ruka. Más importante que eso, por tu reporte podemos imaginarnos que ella actuara más rápido de lo que había calculado… ¿Daemon no ha descubierto algo aun?

-No, Zero-sama. Desafortunadamente esta bajo mucha vigilancia, pero Daemon-sama me pidió que le dijera que en el Festival le informará sobre lo que haya podido sacar de la biblioteca del Consejo de Ancianos.

-Ya veo. –musitó Zero, abriendo los ojos lentamente, sus pupilas se fijaron en la dirección donde se había ido Kuran con Yûki. El ceño de Zero se frunció–. Es mejor que no digas nada sobre esto a nadie, yo luego les informaré a Shiki y a Rima. –La cara de Ruka se torno en una expresión interrogante, sin entender del todo las palabras de su líder. Zero le señalo disimuladamente la puerta del anfiteatro–. Parece que alguien nos has estado escuchando desde que comenzamos a hablar.

-Entiendo, no diré más. –acotó Ruka, comprendiendo que no sólo Zero estaba atento a los movimientos de Kaname, sino que también el castaño los vigilaba. Tomó el micrófono para azuzar a sus compañeros de que ya era tiempo de que dieran cuenta sobre los miembros de su equipo. Cuando termino el enlistado, se les ordeno volver a sus habitaciones, tenían el día libre. Zero pidió que Rima, Shiki y Sira lo acompañaran a la dirección, donde les informo sobre lo que tendrían que hacer en adelante; después ordeno a Rima ir donde Daemon para notificarle sobre Kuran y que tuviera más cuidado con quien hablaba, mientras Shiki y Sira vigilarían cualquier movimiento de parte del grupo del castaño, y por último Ruka seguiría investigando sobre los movimientos de ella y sobre los supuestos rumores acerca de Nivel E modificados que habían atacado a la Academia durante los últimos meses.

Mientras tanto Kaname se encontraba en su oficina de los Dormitorios de la Luna, después de haber calmado a Yûki dejándola dormida en la cama y besando su frente antes de irse.

-Ve y averigua que es lo que está investigando Daemon Winchester, ten cuidado de que no se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Es un vampiro pura sangre bastante hábil y puede que no esté solo. –ordenó a Seiren, quien asintió e inmediatamente desapareció. Luego dirigiéndose a Akatsuki–. Necesito los registros de ataques a la Academia Cross de Nivel E y demás de los últimos 14 años.

-Como ordene. –Kain también desapareció dejando a Kaname sumergido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que pronto encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

En los Dormitorios de la Luna se vivía un ambiente de júbilo y compañerismo. Los alumnos vampiros cotilleaban con algunos estudiantes humanos sobre lo que les esperaría el día del Festival, la visión tranquila de la convivencia entre las dos especies bien pudo haber llenado de orgullo al antiguo director de la Academia. Aunque de cierto modo podía hacerlo, pues había un enorme retrato de él en la entrada principal del edificio, contemplando con gesto perenne y feliz como su utopía se estaba realizando. Y él no sería el único en sentirse de ese modo. Ichijou Takuma miraba de reojo a sus compañeros que, sin barreras de especies, lo envolvían en una suave sensación de bienestar.

-¿Así que formas parte del equipo de Sira? –preguntó Aido con mirada asesina. Takuma se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en el sala de estar de los Dormitorios de la Luna y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante los celos paternos de su compañero. Hanabusa arrugo más el ceño, resoplando por la nariz ante lo que él creía, era una burla del ojiverde–. No le veo nada de gracioso el que te rías de mí.

-No me estoy riendo de ti, Aido. –Repuso con una sonrisa, cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Recargo sus codos en la madera, reposó su mejilla en la palma de su mano–. Pero lo que verdaderamente me sorprende es que pienses que quiero ligarme a tu hija, cuando sabes muy bien quien me gusta realmente. Y también que entiendes porque, aunque no odie a Sira-chan, me molesta que ella este cerca de él.

Aido guardo silencio sintiéndose culpable por hacerle pasar un mal momento a Ichijou, conociendo de antemano la atracción que este sentía hacia Shiki y como su corazón sufrió por la noticia del Derecho de sangre del pelirrojo. Crispó sus parpados en una señal de arrepentimiento y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior buscando las palabras para excusarse. Pero Takuma sonrió con amargura hacía Hanabusa, diciéndolo de manera callada que no tenía porque disculparse. Ya que aunque le doliese, todo era verdad y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Tampoco es que me deprima por algo como eso. –Dijo con voz suave, retomando la lectura de su libro–. Además mientras Shiki sea feliz con Sira-chan, yo no haré nada que pueda romper su felicidad. No quiero que su relación termine como las de los demás pura sangre que se enamoraron de la sangre de un humano. No sería capaz de hacer algo tan ruin.

-Veo que en verdad lo quieres, Takuma. –Se sentó en el sillón al lado del ojiverde–. No sé si te sirva de algo lo que voy a decirte, pero si… yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para haber permitido tantas cosas en el pasado, lo más seguro es que estuvieras junto a Shiki ahora.

-Agradezco tus palabras, Aido. De verdad. –Sonrió con melancolía–. Pero aunque él no la hubiera conocido desde pequeña, igual se enamoraría de ella cuando la conociera de grande.

-Puede ser. –concedió–. Aunque yo no se lo habría dejado tan fácil como Kiryû. –dijo con una leve sonrisa y agregó–. Pero supongo que no debo de quejarme, él ha hecho un buen trabajo criándola en mi lugar, y por eso le estoy agradecido. También por lo de Sayori.

-No te culpes por su muerte. Sabes tan bien como yo que en ese día todo se salió de control… no, los vampiros perdieron la cordura. –dijo con voz nostálgica–. Nadie pudo haber predicho que el día del eclipse solar, perderíamos el control sobre nuestros instintos para comportarnos temporalmente como vampiros Nivel E.

A la mente de los dos nobles llegaron imágenes de esa fecha centelleando como un recuerdo cubierto de sangre. Las escenas de masacres de vampiros a humanos, en las calles se oían gritos lastimeros, colmillos y garras que desgarraban la frágil piel de las víctimas de los vampiros. Grupos de cazadores que intentaban contener a los miles de chupasangres que atacaban frenéticamente a quien se le pusiera en frente. Lágrimas, dolor, angustia… un cuadro perfectamente pintado para ser catalogado como una de las escenas más sangrientas de la historia. Muchos humanos, cazadores y vampiros perecieron en ese día, y para conmemorar las vidas de los caídos se le nombro _Eclipse_, cuando el mundo se oscureció y se tiño se sangre.

-Tienes razón, Takuma, pero tampoco puedo negar que si hubiera estado con ella en ese momento…

-No hables a la ligera, Aido. Si hubieras estado ahí en lugar de Yûki-chan, seguramente tú habrías asesinado a tu esposa y a tu hija. –Aido cerró los puños frustrado. No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo quitándole la vida a aquello que más apreciaba, acabando con sus propias manos con la sonrisa de Sayori y apagando el brillo de los ojos de Sira. Takuma decidió cambiar de tema cuando sintió que la atmosfera a su alrededor se tornaba sombría–. ¿Has oído hablar sobre los rumores acerca de Akira-sama?

-¿Sobre lo de su heredero? –Cuestionó Aido, agradecido internamente por no tener que charlar más sobre un tema tan poco agradable–. Según he oído que después de estar ausente de la sociedad vampírica por cinco mil años, reapareció brevemente diciendo cosas como que su vida había llegado a su límite, que estaba cansado de esperar. No puedo entender el porqué diría eso, pero desde que se dieron esos rumores, Kaname-sama ha estado buscándolo.

-Akira-sama es en verdad escurridizo. Cuando lográbamos alcanzarle, él ya se había ido a otra parte. –dijo Takuma riendo–. Y cuando al fin descubrimos que estaba en esta ciudad, nos sorprendimos de que residiera aquí en la Academia y que estuvo junto a Kiryû-kun todo es tiempo.

-Y el muy bastardo de Kiryû fue convertido por Akira-sama en un sangre pura. –Bufó Aido–. De todos los Nivel E que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué tuvo que escoger al más desagradable de todos?

-Kiryû-san es una persona agradable. Un poco frío y cortante, pero a fin de cuentas agradable.

-Digas lo que digas, yo no puedo soportarlo. Le estoy agradecido en verdad, pero no puedo hacer a un lado mis sentimientos. –suspiró–.Me es difícil tratarlo con amabilidad. Más cuando recuerdo lo que había entre él y Sayori.

-¿Sayori-san y Kiryû-san tenían algo entre ellos? –El rubio no cabía en su asombro, pero Aido bufo negando a medias–. Oh, ya entiendo. Te refieres a que parecían amigos demasiado cercanos y que eso te molestaba.

-Se que Sayori no sentía por Kiryû nada más que amistad, pero él… la forma en la que la miraba. –apretó los puños.

-Pues las veces que veía a Kiryû-san con Sayori-san no note nada especial entre ellos, sólo el cariño entre dos amigos. –dijo Takuma, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Aido para calmarlo–. De seguro él sólo la veía así porque ella era la única que permaneció a su lado cuando sucedió lo de Yûki-chan y también cuando lo de Sara. Recuerda, Sayori-san te amaba a ti y quería a Kiryû-san. Hay una diferencia bastante grande entre amar y querer.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que a él tampoco le agradas mucho. –pronunció con una sonrisa. Aido le dio una mirada agria, sin comprender del todo el humor ácido del rubio.

-¿Y eso porque tiene que hacerme sentir mejor? –preguntó.

-Sólo decía. –ensanchó su sonrisa.

* * *

En la biblioteca del Consejo de Ancianos, Rima preguntaba a la bibliotecaria sobre en qué sección se encontraba Daemon; la pelinegra vampira le indica que el pura sangre se encuentra en la sección de libros antiguos y que la esperaba desde que llego, la rubia asintió y se dirigió inmediatamente procurando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Cuando llego vio que el susodicho se encontraba dormido entre varias columnas de libros, recargado en una silla con un libro de pasta roja cubriéndole el rostro. Rima se acerco cuidadosamente, tomó una de las gruesas enciclopedias que estaban sobre el escritorio, la levanto sobre su cabeza y la dejo caer limpiamente sobre la cabeza del bello durmiente. El vampiro cayó de la silla por la fuerza del golpe y despertó rápidamente sobándose el chichón enorme que le había salido, miro con lagrimitas en los ojos a la rubia.

-¡Que crueldad! –exclamó. Rima suspiro y dejo el ejemplar en la mesa, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él agradeció el gesto. El vampiro era rubio con cabellos largos que caían hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Su piel era clara y tersa. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre parecidos a los de los gatos y su rostro era fino con rasgos puramente atractivos; su cuerpo era esbelto y musculoso, y también era alto. Vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla azul con una camiseta blanca y un chaleco de etiqueta encima y unos zapatos negros–. Si querías despertarme pudiste hacerlo de otra manera. Por ejemplo, en lugar de usar un matasanos (enciclopedia), pudiste usar tus labios. Definitivamente me habría despertado de inmediato.

-Nunca hare algo tan tonto como eso. –repuso ella sin inmutarse. El rubio lloriqueo por la frivolidad de sus palabras, salto por todo el espacio chillando sobre el poco tacto que tenía con él. También empezó a mordisquear la orilla de su pañuelo. Rima volvió a agarrar el ejemplar y golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza a Winchester, amansándolo por completo. Él se quejo ligeramente, sobándose el chichón que ahora tenía el doble de tamaño. Rima decidió que debía darle ahora su mensaje–. Zero-sama me pidió que le dijera: "_Kuran Kaname busca a Akira. Ten cuidado, probablemente él ya sabe que estamos trabajando juntos". _Y también: "_Ruka me ha informado que ella ha hecho su primer movimiento: la familia de vampiros que ataco es una con las que forme uno de mis primeros vínculos con la Nobleza. La única sobreviviente es Akai Sora, la hija mayor. Seguramente ella sabe que los ataco, ya sabes que hacer"._

-Zero-rin sí que se toma las cosas en serio. Eso es lo que más me gusta de él. –dijo con una sonrisa, tomando un aire más serio–. Bien, lo hare, investigare un poco a Akai-san. Por cierto, he encontrado información en un libro antiguo sobre lo que Zero-rin me pidió la última vez que lo visite. –Le entregó a Rima un tomo bastante gastado color marrón–. Viene en lenguaje antiguo. Sólo un sangre pura puede leer esa lengua… bueno, excepto Zero-rin. A él no se le enseñaron desde pequeño como a los demás sangre pura.

-Shiki puede traducirlo para él. –Acotó Rima tomando el ejemplar–. Si esto es todo, me retiro. No sin antes recordarle que esperamos asista como todos los años al Festival de Nieve. Sira quiere volver a verlo y los demás estudiantes quieren ver una demostración de su poder, Daemon-sama.

-Claro que iré. –sonrisa sincera. Daemon acarició los cabellos de la chica con dulzura–. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

Yûki recorría los pasillos de la Academia Cross con paso urgente, su respiración estaba agitada y su pulso se aceleraba; había despertado hace apenas cinco minutos y cuando no encontró a Kaname al lado de ella, su humor se torno molesto. En el pasado se había acostumbrado a ver al pura sangre a su lado siempre que despertaba, pero últimamente no lo había hecho. Eso le molestaba. A ella no le importaba que Kaname tuviera varias cosas por hacer, Yûki siempre debía de ser su prioridad. No podía ser de otro modo. Así que decidió buscarlo, saliendo de los Dormitorios por la ventana que daba al balcón de su recamara. Pero aunque creyó que sería fácil, noto que la presencia de Kaname no se encontraba en la Academia. De hecho, tampoco se sentía por los alrededores. Resoplando molesta, Yûki no tuvo más remedio que buscar un lugar donde pudiera descargar su enojo.

Desprendía ondas de choque ligeras cuarteando las paredes y pisos por los que pasaba, su mirada amenazante intimidaba a los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino; ellos le cedían el paso para evitarse problemas. La castaña no paro de andar hasta llegar al lago que se ubicaba cerca de los Dormitorios del Sol, se detuvo en la orilla y se perdió en el movimiento lento de las aguas. Todo era silencio en ella, pero de repente la voz oscura de su parte vampírica* resonó en su cabeza y tomo forma ante sus ojos. El reflejo ante ella sonrió maléficamente. Extendió sus brazos hacia Yûki rodeando su cabeza dejándola reposar en el regazo de su parte vampírica.

**Pobre, pobre niña triste, te han lastimado de nuevo. ¿Te duele, verdad? Sentir como el hombre que asegura amarte tratar con calidez a esa chica y ver al cazador que anhelas preocuparse por ella. La hija de la persona que más odias en el mundo.**

_Kaname siempre es amable con las personas. Zero… él sólo cuida de ella. No tiene ninguna importancia._

**Entonces si no tiene importancia para ti ¿Por qué te duele tanto? ¿Por qué sientes tanto miedo de perder lo que te pertenece?**

_Zero no me pertenece. Kaname me ama._

**¿Estás segura de eso? Siempre has sido muy reticente a ver lo que puedes conseguir por tu propia mano. Kaname te pertenece, Zero te pertenece. Este mundo te pertenece, no hay nada más que decir.**

_Eso no es cierto. Yo…_

**Tú quieres ser la persona más importante para todos. Quieres ser el motivo de preocupación en los ojos de Kiryû Zero como en el pasado. Tomar todo lo que Kuran Kaname puede ofrecerte.**

_No puedo ser tan egoísta._

**Pero lo eres. Si no fuese así, contéstame ¿por qué mataste a Wakaba Sayori? Ella no hizo nada para dañarte, pero aun así la asesinaste como también quieres hacerlo con Wakaba Sira. Ella nos está quitando lo que nos pertenece. No podemos permitir que esa chiquilla siga siendo el centro de atención.**

_Ella no tiene la culpa de nada._

**Igual que Ruka, igual que Rima. Pero tú sabes la verdad, todas ellas tienen la culpa; siempre se entrometían en tu camino, lo único que hiciste fue quitarlas de en medio. No has hecho nada malo.**

_Cierto, no he hecho nada malo._

Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yûki mientras sonreía con falsa gentileza. **Así que no hay razón para que te duela. Lo que debes hacer es deshacerte de Wakaba Sira y todo tomara el curso que debe ser.**

_¡La matare ahora mismo!_

Después de su último pensamiento, el reflejo maligno de Yûki desapareció dejando a la verdadera con una expresión demente y con ansias desesperadas de quitarle la vida a la causa de su sufrimiento. Regreso sobre sus pasos dispuesta a buscar a la chica. Ese día sería muy largo.

* * *

A pesar de haber superado lo de Eclipse, la Ciudad aun tenía rastros de lo que aconteció ese día. Las calles abandonadas por las personas y vampiros normales, pero abarrotadas por vampiros Nivel E y D, junto con humanos que eran asesinos o peor. Eran un lugar que nadie tendría en mente por visitar. A menos que quisieras morir de una forma horrible y sangrienta. Las estructuras de las grandes casas se caían en pedazos, pues no había quien les diera mantenimiento. Y por si fuera poco, el lugar era casualmente usado como basurero de la Ciudad, por lo que el olor a pestilencia llenaba toda la zona. Pero a pesar de todas estas razones, Ruka no dudo ni un momento en entrar. Zero le había pedido que investigara la procedencia de los vampiros que parecían ser un poco más fuertes de lo común. Ella cumpliría perfectamente. Utilizando todo su autocontrol y su poder para controlar mentes, dio rápidamente con el lugar que buscaba.

El edificio parecía un antiguo laboratorio, pero su aspecto avejentado daba a entender que ya nadie experimentaba ahí. A pesar de sentir una rara sensación de peligro, Ruka se aventuro y entro. Reviso cada una de las habitaciones sin encontrar nada, pero con cada paso que daba, sentía como si alguien estuviera observándola.

-Parece que aquí no hay nada. –dijo Ruka echando un último vistazo al interior del edificio. El ambiente en ese cuarto era deprimente pues el lugar parecía sacado de cuento de terror. Además de que un olor extraño y asqueroso se respiraba alrededor. Demasiado diferente al olor de la basura en la zona–. Presiento que algo malo va a suceder.

Dio unos pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, pero justo cuando sus piernas comenzaban a moverse sintió una siniestra presencia detrás de ella, que la puso a temblar de los pies a la cabeza inmediatamente. Su mente ordenaba que se fuera rápidamente de ahí pues esa señal no era buena, pero su cuerpo paralizado por el miedo no respondió a su mandato, el corazón le latía desaforadamente. La atmosfera se torno pesada al punto se sentir que cualquier movimiento suyo equivaldría a una muerte segura; si instinto le ordenaba que no voltease hacia atrás porque de hacerlo no viviría.

'_Siento como si estuvieran acechándome desde las sombras', _pensó la noble, utilizando todo su control para comenzar a moverse, sus primeros pasos los dio con lentitud procurando no alebrestar a su vigilante, para no darle razones para atacarla. Con cada paso que daba, Ruka sentía que el aura cerniéndose alrededor de ella se tornaba menos densa pero ciertamente feliz, como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa de la chica_. 'No creo que sea un nivel E modificado, pero tampoco creo que sea ella'._

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo, Souen Ruka? –exclamó el eco de una voz femenina. Ruka respingo sorprendida, pero no dejo de dirigirse hacia la salida. La portadora de la voz le pareció gracioso el intento de la noble por ignorarla, rió de manera infantil–. Interesante.

Y desapareció llevándose el ambiente pesado. El temblor de Souen desapareció, recuperando las fuerzas necesarias para salir corriendo. No desperdició más su tiempo y utilizando su velocidad vampírica se desvaneció rápidamente de ese lugar.

'_Tengo que informarle a Zero-sama que ella ya está aquí',_ se dijo a sí misma mientras pasaba a lado de los transeúntes sin que estos notaran su presencia, más que como una ráfaga de viento. '_No puedo creer que se nos acabara el tiempo'._

* * *

En la Academia Cross, Shiki y Sira se encontraban vigilando que todo transcurriera con tranquilidad, además de checar los movimientos de los nobles bajo las ordenes de Kaname, pero siempre manteniendo una distancia bastante considerable para que no los notaran. La chica tarareaba su canción favorita mientras hablaba como perico mientras Senri solo asentía de vez en cuando a sus preguntas.

Su charla fue interrumpida por un estudiante humano. El chico le pidió al pelirrojo ayuda sobre algunos de los detalles del Festival, requiriendo de su presencia en otra parte. El Noble asintió y siguió al alumno, despidiéndose de Sira con una caricia en sus cabellos. Ella le sonrió y le aseguro que después se verían, también le informo que se haría cargo de hacer la guardia todo el tiempo que necesitara él. Cuando se quedo sola, respiró relajada. Miró a su alrededor, y decidió que como no había mucho que hacer ese día, podía dar un pequeño paseo por la escuela y después regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta. Con esa idea en la cabeza, dio media vuelta sin rumbo fijo. Sólo quería caminar un rato. Eso no sería tan malo. Al menos ella lo creía así.

Camino hasta uno de los senderos que conducían al bosque. Era largo y muy estrecho, en sus orillas había varios arboles. Por lo cual, no se utilizaba con frecuencia, ya que era muy difícil andar en ese terreno. Ella sabía que no debía ir ahí, pues su Tío se lo había prohibido desde que tenía cinco años. Pues a esa edad, Sira no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por la magnífica idea de explorar el lugar –a causa de su curiosidad infantil-, pero no fue del todo una aventura. Había sido tanta su confianza en ese entonces, que no se dio cuenta cuando piso mal y cayó al fondo de uno de los huecos que tenía la brecha. Pasaron horas antes de alguien escuchara su llanto, hasta que Zero bajo por ella, quien seguía llorando. Shiki tuvo que dormir con ella durante la semana siguiente, para calmarla de sus pesadillas. Después de eso no volvió a desobedecer las advertencias de su Tío, y sólo de vez en cuando las ignoraba. Aunque ahora que ya era un poco más grande, sabía que no habría tanto problema en andar por ahí. Y si se caía de nuevo, su agilidad y fuerza la sacarían de cualquier agujero sin importar lo profundo que fuera. Avanzo con decisión, caminando lentamente.

De pronto, sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando. Miro a sus espaldas y no encontró a nadie. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Podía haber jurado que la estaban vigilando. Cuando estaba dispuesta a retomar su camino, volvió de nuevo esa sensación. Solo que esta vez lo sentía como escalofrió recorriendo su espalda y cerca, muy cerca. Lentamente dirigió su mano derecha hacía donde estaba Sentencia. Extrajo el pendiente en forma de pico, se acomodo en posición de ataque y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Se dio la vuelta activando el arma. La gran guadaña apareció entre sus manos, dispuesta a acabar con el enemigo, pero no encontró a nadie. La brisa suave del viento meció sus cabellos. Volvió a respirar hondo. Tal vez fue sólo su imaginación.

-Hola de nuevo, Sira-chan. –pronunció Yûki detrás de ella. La chica se paralizo al escuchar esa voz melódica. Y como cuando había estado con Shiki hacía un rato, su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Volteó su rostro pausadamente, encontrando los orbes marrones de Yûki mirándola con una extraña sensación de regodeo y ansiedad. Sira sintió de inmediato que algo iba mal. Esa mirada que le dedicaba la castaña le producía miedo en todo su cuerpo, y a pesar de su continuo _Aléjate_ _de_ _ella_ que resonaba en su cabeza, no podía simplemente moverse.

-Kuran Yu-… Yûki. –musitó. La vampiresa rió ante el apabullante miedo que le hacía sentir a Sira, convirtiéndola completamente en una presa fácil. Justo como lo había sido Sayori. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más, y su cuerpo vibró por la risa estruendosa que surgió de su garganta. En sus ojos aparecieron algunas lágrimas, su gozo era tan infinito. Sira dio unos pasos atrás tratando de mantener una distancia considerable, pero la sangre pura notó su vano intento. Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos, lanzo a la chica azotándola en uno de los robles cercanos. Con tanta presión y fuerza, que Sira gimió de dolor y soltó a Sentencia, por lo cual el arma volvió a su forma normal.

Sira miró a Yûki, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos azules se dilataron. La castaña se acercaba paso a paso, y ella podía sentir como el terror la dejaba indefensa ante su abrumador poder. Y a pesar de la visión cercana de su muerte, Sira no lloró ni tampoco comenzó a gritar por su vida. Yûki también se percató de la reticencia de la chiquilla de sollozar como alguien más lo estaría haciendo. Acercando su rostro al de la menor, pudo sentir también como su respiración no era tan excitada como había pensado. De hecho, parecía un poco más calmada.

-Deberías de estar agonizando en este momento. –Tomó a Sira por el rostro, apretándolo con su mano–. Pero a pesar de que voy a matarte en este momento, te mantienes demasiado serena. Te pregunto: ¿te has resignado ante la realidad, o es que acaso piensas que no lo hare?

La sangre pura apretó más el agarre en el rostro de Sira, pero ella ahora no se quejo por el dolor. Sus ojos azules encararon a Yûki con decisión, desechando por completo su miedo. Ya era hora de que dejara atrás la cobardía que sentía por la figura de la castaña.

-No me he resignado. Y no creo que me dejes así de fácil. –su semblante adquirió un matiz bastante perenne. Sin muestra de burla, así como tampoco de rendición–. Me mataras, pero eso no significa que te hayas deshecho de todo lo que te causa malestar. Yo seguiré viva en el corazón de las personas que son importantes para mí. Pero dime, Yûki-san, si sigues lastimando a los demás ¿no estarás lastimándote a ti misma? Si continuas de ese modo, lo único que morirá será tu corazón. Te convertirás en aquello que más odias. Todos te odiarán y terminarás más herida.

_No quiero que el odio nos separe, Yûki. Eres mi mejor amiga._

-Sayori… -musitó la castaña. Esas palabras se las había dicho la chica el día en que la había asesinado, resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se sintió mareada de repente y la lucha de voces en su cabeza inició. Por un lado la voz bondadosa y cálida de su mejor amiga, y por el otro, la de su lado vampírico. Jadeo ante el embate de sentimientos encontrados en ella, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Aferró con sus manos sus largos cabellos y se retorció intentando soportar el dolor mental.

Las voces en su cabeza la confundían, pero el eco más fuerte fue el de su lado oscuro. Quien gano la batalla dejando la voz de Sayori en el olvido. Sus ojos brillaron ferozmente y volvió a poner su atención en la persona que le había provocado un mal momento. Sin medir su fuerza, lanzo una ráfaga de poder que dejo un corte profundo en el brazo de la chica. La sangre de ella comenzó a brotar, salpicando la blanca nieve tiñéndola de rojo. Y aun cuando Sira aguanto el dolor del primer corte, los siguientes ataques fueron tan poderosos y profundos que el eco de su grito resonó por todo el lugar.

* * *

-Pierdes tú tiempo, Kuran. –profirió Zero, sentado en la silla de su escritorio y revisando algunos papeles. Kuran simplemente ignoró las palabras del cazador, acomodándose mejor en el sillón que estaba al lado de estantería de los libros, hojeo con calma uno de los ejemplares que había tomando anteriormente. Zero resopló cansado. No había previsto que Kaname se moviera tan rápido. Ni tampoco que lo hubiera encontrado en su oficina buscando un libro para leer –según le había asegurado el bastardo arrogante- como una excusa patética para conseguir información. Vale. Él sabía lo rápido que se movían los vampiros, en especial que velocidad tenía el sangre pura, pero joder, eso era totalmente ridículo.

-No sé de que estas hablándome, Kiryû-kun. –contestó Kaname sin quitar la vista de su libro, con un tono de voz completamente inocente. El albino frunció el ceño más que irritado por la molesta actitud del castaño. Se vio verdaderamente tentado a sacar la Bloody Rose y volarle la cabeza al maldito bastardo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Debía mantener la calma ahora que ocupaba un puesto en el que la vida de muchas personas cercanas a él, peligrarían si cometía una estupidez. Zero suspiró cansado. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer y ahora que los Kuran habían vuelto, todo se complicaba más.

-No intentes nada estúpido para conseguir información. –espetó Zero levantándose de su asiento. Se dirigió a uno de los muebles para archivar los documentos que había estado leyendo. Sintió como cada movimiento suyo era vigilado por la mirada profunda de Kaname, quien pretendía seguir atento con su libro. Zero arrugó más sus cejas. Podía tolerar hasta cierto punto la presencia indeseable del sangre pura, incluso su actitud desquiciantemente arrogante, pero que ahora lo estuviera mirando con demasiada atención para su gusto, le molestaba. Por su parte, Kaname disfrutaba enormemente acosta de las acciones de Zero. Vamos, era muy divertido ver como el cazador pretendía mantener la cabeza fría y aguantarse las ganas de decirle al castaño toda una letanía de insultos. También el hecho de que el aroma de Kiryû estaba por toda la habitación y lo había sumergido en una extraña tranquilidad. Al principio, Kaname se había mostrado un tanto reticente a aceptar que el olor suave, pero penetrante, de Kiryû lo atraía más de lo que debía, y por supuesto, el dulce elixir que de seguro sería la sangre de este. Era desconcertante. Sentir una atracción lo suficientemente fuerte con tu antiguo rival, pero no lo necesario para despistarlo de lo que verdaderamente necesitaba conseguir de él. Si lograba que Kiryû le dijera dónde estaba Tsukishiro, podría poner fin al tormento que Yûki tuvo que soportar, y también a su propio dolor. Kaname sabía que la sangre de su _padre_ fortalecería el vientre de la sangre pura y ella podría concebir. Entonces, podrían ser felices y…

-Y deja de mirarme así. Es molesto, por no decir que escalofriante. –cortó Zero volviéndose a sentar, recargando todo su peso en el respaldo del sillón negro. Recargo su mejilla en su mano y cerró los ojos, esperando que sus palabras bastasen para que Kaname parara (aunque sabía que no sería suficiente) de observarlo. El mayor se quedo un momento en silencio, como si todavía no hubiera salido de sus pensamientos. Pero se azuzo a sí mismo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y tapando con su mano derecha su frente.

-No te estaba mirando. –contestó sin cambiar de posición. Zero gruñó por lo bajo y replicó un: _Si lo hacías_. Kaname lo miró de reojo, detallando la expresión de Kiryû cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados. Tan tranquila, pero a la vez alerta, atenta a la presencia de cualquier enemigo que pudiera surgir. Tan maravillosamente atrayente, y los hermoso parpados pálidos ocultando un par de ojos de una belleza y rareza sin igual. Inconcebible que cada parte de ese cazador vampiro fuera perfecta y bella, sin perder el toque de masculinidad y sensual salvajismo. Y de nuevo, en contra de lo que le dictaba su cabeza, Kaname se perdió en la agradable atmosfera que rodeaba siempre a Zero.

El albino notó otra vez los ojos de Kuran sobre su persona. Una vena resalto en su sien, ese maldito vampiro sí que lo sacaba de quicio. Bien, sabía que debía ser más amable, pero su paciencia no llegaba a tanto. Estalló la bomba llamada Kiryû Zero. Abrió los ojos y su boca ya estaba preparada para una pelea verbal.

-¡Mierda, que dejes de mira…! –calló inmediatamente. Sus orbes lilas se encontraron con la mirada intensa de Kaname, siendo capturada toda la atención de estas por el efecto de seducción que tenía los ojos de su contrario. El cazador se vio absorbido por la fuerza de atracción que representaba Kuran Kaname en ese momento, y sin saber porque se dejo llevar. Ninguno quitaba la vista del otro. Por un momento que duro una eternidad para ellos, el mundo cambio prácticamente a ser su mundo. Sólo de ellos.

Pero a pesar de tan mágica escena, el olor de sangre fresca llego hasta sus narices y los alerto inmediatamente de la realidad. Y con su oído sensible pudieron escuchar como un ligero susurro en el viento, el grito desgarrador de una muchacha.

Zero abrió los ojos como platos. Reconociendo velozmente a la dueña de esa voz así como de esa sangre.

_La sangre de Sira_.

Sin perder el tiempo, salió de la oficina seguido por Kaname. Siguiendo el rastro fresco de la esencia de la chica.

* * *

El líquido rojo estaba salpicado por casi todas partes, y sobre el uniforme de Yûki, enervando las ganas de matar de la sangre pura. Cortando sin piedad la carne de Sira, arrojando el cuerpo débil y estrellando en los arboles circundantes, Sira sentía como su vida se apagaba poco a poco. Y contrariamente al dolor físico que estaba sufriendo, no culpo a la vampiresa. Pues sabía que en el fondo, ella misma estaba sufriendo y trataba de aliviar sus penas.

Un último golpe por parte de Yûki, su vista se nublo y sintió que perdía la conciencia. La castaña vio con regocijo el estado de su presa, rio y le sujeto por el cuello. Mostró los colmillos, dispuesta a consumir toda la vida de Sira. Acerco su boca a una de las heridas en el fino cuello. A punto de consumar su plan, sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con un roble al ser lanzada por la onda de poder. Yûki perdió el rumbo por unos momentos, espabilo su cabeza y miro con ojos fieros a quien se había atrevido a atacarla. Su rostro cambio a una mueca de total asombro al ver frente a ella a Shiki Senri con los ojos completamente rojos, observándola con furia, como nunca lo había visto. Detrás de Shiki se encontraban varios alumnos, todos ellos vampiros, contemplando con horror el cuerpo maltratado de su compañera. El pelirrojo se acercó a Sira. Con suma delicadeza, la tomo entre sus brazos. Ella se relajo al sentir la calidez y el olor familiar de su amado. Como pudo abrió sus parpados, y con voz débil, dijo:

-Shiki-sama… gracias por salvarme. –se desmayó. Shiki ocultaba sus ojos debajo del flequillo, cargo el cuerpo malherido y se los entregó a los estudiantes ordenándoles sanar las heridas de la chica. Todos asintieron, rasgando sus muñecas utilizaron su sangre para detener el flujo de las heridas de Sira. Shiki se volvió encarando a su prima, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes. La castaña ni se inmuto, sonrió con altanería. Mostró una de sus manos manchada con la sangre de la chica, dispuesta a llevársela a los labios.

Senri no se lo permitió.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes se abalanzó sobre su prima sin miedo, produciendo su látigo de sangre a una velocidad impresionante. Yûki sonrió ante el reto esquivando el látigo de sangre, que cortaba el aire con precisión, dispuesto a herir lo que su dueño anhelaba asesinar. La pelea entre los dos sangre pura no podía ser observada por ojos comunes, incluso siendo vampiros, los alumnos encontraban difícil seguir el ritmo de batalla de esos dos. Sólo se oía el sonido del látigo agitándose y la risa escabrosa de la vampiresa.

* * *

Era tan divertido. La sensación de ser atacada por alguien de tu familia era, sin lugar a dudas, emocionante. Reía con demencia ante los ataques del pelirrojo. Los esquivaba como si se tratara de un juego de niños, su corazón latía desbocadamente. Pero tenía que terminar este juego antes de que vinieran Kaname y Zero. Sabía que ellos habrían notado el aroma del líquido rojo esparcido por toda la zona.

Se movió velozmente, hallando el punto ciego de Shiki, dispuesto a atravesar por la costilla a su primo. Aunque no contaba que al haberse movido tan rápido, el charco de sangre bajo sus pies la haría resbalar. Trato de mantener el equilibrio, pero cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo, el látigo la había herido en el mismo brazo en el que había cortado a Sira por primera vez. Gruñó iracunda, el color rojo de sus ojos se oscureció más. Perdiendo por completo el control de su poder, estallo en ella la fuerza de su sangre. Alas en forma de mariposa de un color carmesí aparecieron en su espalda. Su presencia se volvió fría y escalofriante. Shiki se preparó para lo que se avecinaba.

Se escucho un disparo.

Yûki aferró el brazo donde le había atravesado la bala, anulando su transformación. Miro junto a todos los presentes, la figura de Zero observándola fríamente y manteniendo a Bloody en alto. La castaña sintió que su corazón se contraía. Él le había disparado sin dudar, a pesar de que ella creía que Kiryû nunca la lastimaría. Kaname estaba detrás de Zero, había permitido que este disparara a Yûki para detenerla, pero no lo haría por segunda vez. Se adelantó hasta encontrarse con su desconcertada esposa. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, hablando con un tono de voz seco, pero delicado.

-Te dije que debías comportarte, Yûki. No tenías motivo alguno para tratar así a Wakaba. –la castaña abrió más los ojos, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Kaname nunca le había dicho algo igual cuando ella mato y torturo a muchas personas en el pasado.

**Te lo dije**, replicó la voz de su lado vampírico mientras que sus manos atrapaban al frágil corazón de Yûki y lo apretujaban con fuerza. **Ella es la causa de que Kaname este decepcionado de ti. Por ella Zero te disparo. Por Wakaba Sira, perdiste el respeto y la confianza de Shiki Senri. Es su culpa, no tuya.**

-Es su culpa. –musitó Yûki tanto a su reflejo como a Kaname. Levanto su rostro mirando con determinación a su esposo, sin dejar escapar las lágrimas que empezaban a aglutinarse en sus parpados–. Yo no hice nada malo, ella tiene toda la culpa.

-La atacaste por capricho. –Repuso Kuran–. Ahora debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. No puedo permitir este comportamiento más. Yûki, dale tu sangre a Wakaba para que pueda recuperarse.

Los orbes marrones de la Kuran se abrieron como platos. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miro detrás de Kaname a la inconsciente chica que se encontraba entre los brazos de sus compañeros. Después vio a Zero cerca de Senri con la Bloody Rose todavía apuntándole, mientras que su otro brazo mantenía a raya al pelirrojo, impidiéndole ir más allá. Yûki chistó la lengua molesta, quiso pensar que Kaname sólo lo decía como mera fachada para que los presentes la excusaran un poco, pero la seriedad en el rostro del pura sangre no dejaba a dudas que hablaba en serio.

-No lo hare. –masculló.

-Yûki… -dijo Kaname tomándola por el hombro para instarla a hacerse responsable. Para él también era difícil obligar a su hermana a darle sangre a la chica que había intentado asesinar. Pero debía sacrificarse, para o arruinar todos sus planes.

-Sira no beberá la sangre de ella. –interrumpió Shiki con voz de ultratumba. Asintió con la cabeza a Zero, y este se relajo, guardando su pistola de nuevo. Senri se acercó a los vampiros que habían logrado cerrar las heridas de la joven cazadora, les ordeno apartarse. Ellos obedecieron sin dudar. El pelirrojo cargo el cuerpo de su pareja con sumo cuidado, dirigiendo unas últimas palabras a los dos castaños–. Ella sólo tomara de mí. Y él único que tiene mi permiso para darle su sangre en caso de yo no este es Zero-sama. Nadie más.

Retirándose con la chica en brazos, Senri la llevo a la enfermería de la escuela. Kiryû ordenó a los demás estudiantes, limpiar la escena e informar a sus demás compañeros –que sabía, habían notado el olor de la sangre de la hija de Sayori por todo el lugar-, que había sido un Nivel E modificado quien había atacado a su sobrina. Aunque hubo miradas de completo desconcierto asintieron sin rechistar. El albino también pidió que, en cuanto llegara Rima, se instalara una guardia alrededor de la Academia, pues el olor a sangre atraería a visitas indeseadas. Cuando se retiraron para cumplir las órdenes, Zero dirigió toda su atención a la castaña. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo. De hecho, es lo único que deseo en este momento. –dijo con voz ácido, llena de odio. Yûki se sobresalto por el tono áspero de Zero, pues nunca lo había usado con ella en el pasado. Sabía que él sólo hablaba de esa manera cuando trataba con un vampiro al que debía eliminar. Sintió que su corazón se retraía de dolor. _No, Zero. No me hables de esa manera. No lo soporto._

_-_Reprenderé la actitud de Yûki yo mismo, Kiryû-kun. –replicó Kaname al sentir la aura asesina de Zero. Se interpuso entre la castaña y la mirada penetrante del cazador. Zero resopló por lo bajo, y Kaname tuvo que reiterar su palabras–. Te aseguro que no quedara impune lo que le sucedió a Wakaba. Estoy dispuesto a mantener una buena relación contigo y todos los residentes en la Academia Cross.

Un momento de silencio. Zero no quitaba la vista de las figuras frente a él. Analizando la situación. Bien, ahora tenía una excusa más que real para odiar por completo a Yûki, pero si era cierto lo que decía Kuran, entonces Zero lo aceptaría.

-Está bien. –espetó dándoles la espalda, recogiendo el arma de Sira que se encontraba cerca de sus pies. Y agregó observándolos de reojo–. No me interesa las razones de porque volvieron aquí, tampoco lo que hagan, pero les advierto una cosa. Si se les ocurre acaso que pueden utilizar a todos los de Academia como sacos para descargar su frustración, yo lo usare a ustedes como blanco para Bloody Rose.

-No volverá a suceder. –contestó Kaname, llevándose a Yûki a la habitación que ocupaban en la Residencia de la Luna.

-Eso espero, Kuran. –finalizó Zero. Yéndose por la misma dirección que Shiki, pero antes se detuvo a unos diez metros de su posición original. Enfoco su vista a su derecha. Bufó, y siguió su camino. Dejando a Aido apretando sus puños con expresión impotente, frustrado por no haber ayudado de nuevo a salvar a alguien que apreciaba.

En la habitación de Yûki resonó el golpe de una bofetada. La mano de Kaname se había estrellado sin mucha fuerza, pero si con mucho significado en su mejilla izquierda. Incluso después de eso, Yûki tuvo a tocar la parte afectada para cerciorarse que era cierto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo salieron de sus ojos, su cuerpo se encogió cuando lo abrazo para consolarse a sí misma. Lloró desconsoladamente.

Kaname abandono el cuarto, oyendo las preguntas enmascaradas en llanto de Yûki. Pero aun a pesar de su deseo de correr y estrecharla en sus brazos, reprimió su deseo. No podía dejar sin castigo la actitud de su esposa así como así. No por lo menos, cuando necesitaba llevarse bien con Kiryû. Cuando salió se encontró con Takuma, quien le preguntaba sobre el olor que había percibido y por que la castaña lo tenía tan impregnado en su ropa. Kaname le dijo que no le daría explicaciones por el momento. Sin decir más se encerró en su propio cuarto, descargando su ira contenida en los muebles que lo circundaban. Sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo por todo lo que había causado**.

* * *

Justo cuando Zero estaba a punto de llegar a la enfermería, el sonido de pasos apresurados de alguien acercándose a él, lo alertaron de que algo había pasado. Su presentimiento no falló. Ruka llego ante él con expresión agotada –por haber corrido a toda su velocidad-, y cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aire suficiente para decir algo, dio su informe.

-Ella está aquí.

Zero abrió los ojos sin poder creer las palabras de su subordinada. Pero la tez más pálida de lo normal de Ruka no dejaba a dudas de la autenticidad en su informe. Kiryû cerró los ojos, entendiendo perfectamente que el tiempo se les había acabado y que ella finalmente vendría a reclamar lo suyo.

-Kurotsuki Arika. –musitó. Ruka asintió y miró con pesar a su líder. Zero respiro hondo, desde este momento el verdadero derramamiento de sangre daría inicio.

* * *

**Lilith: **¡OMG!, este capítulo sí que ha estado largo. Bien supongo que tiene muchas dudas al respecto, pero primero a aclarar los puntos principales.

**(*): **Bueno, según yo, hay dos Yûki. Una, es la niña comadreja que todos aman –por lo menos en su mundo xD-, y la otra es su lado vampiro. Así que realmente ella no es mala, pero su lado malo, la hace mala… eso suena estúpido, pero a mí me gusta.

**(**): **Cuando Kaname convirtió a Yûki en su verdadera naturaleza, también la obligo de cierto modo a hacerse cargo de cosas que la harían sufrir. En mi fic, él cree tener toda la culpa por todo el dolor que su hermana siente, y también por todas las acciones que ella hace. Por eso, es que no puede culpar a la chica de sus actos. Me resulto muy masoquista Kaname xD.

Bueno, también he de decir que los nuevos personajes fueron creados cuando estaba viendo algunos animes que tenía arrumbados en mi cuarto. Para que sepan el porqué de sus nombres se los explicare.

**Daemon Winchester:** su nombre lo saque de un personaje de un manga que me gusta mucho. El apellido viene siendo porque amo las armas, y me encantan los rifles Winchester. Así que está muy fácil.

**Kurotsuki Arika:** de este personaje hablaré más adelante, pero como se darán cuenta es el enemigo principal xD. Espero poder darles más información de ella en los capítulos siguientes.

Bueno, eso es todo. También he mencionar que una de mis lectoras (Sí, Beca, eres tú) me dijo que no se podía imaginar a Sira… bien, no soy tan mala dibujando, pero como no tengo donde subir mis dibujos, porque me da pena que alguien más los vea (inner: entonces, ¿para qué dibujas, imbécil?) pero si necesitan algo de ayuda para imaginarse bien a mis OC con gusto les mandare un dibujo (Inner: mejor pídeles que te ayuden a subirlos ¬¬) no, porque yo no soy pedinche u/u.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	5. Festival De Nieve

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales)**__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **bueno, he aquí el cuarto capítulo. Sus review me han subido el ánimo mucho (inner: lástima que no te puedan subir la inteligencia ¬¬) ¡inner estúpida! Bien, pues este capítulo tratara un poco de las relaciones que ha formado Zero conforme a sus años de director, además de que se llevaran una buena sorpresota… espero que no se vayan a infartar xD. Por cierto, jamás creí que Sira les cayera tan bien, de hecho pensaba que la iban a odiar, pero no fue así. Me agrada hacer personajes que no sean un incordio leer sobre ellos.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Festival De Nieve.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

_Kurotsuki Arika está aquí._

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Kiryû mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Después de haber escuchado el reporte de Ruka, el pura sangre fue inmediatamente a avisar a sus subordinados para darles instrucciones de cómo debían proceder durante las siguientes semanas. Mientras ordenó a la noble ocuparse de las labores escolares durante el resto del día.

Había tantas cosas de las que ocuparse, que por un momento sintió que un sentimiento parecido a la angustia se apoderaba de él. Detuvo su andar unos instantes, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y aclarar sus dudas. Dio un respiro profundo y miró a su alrededor, contemplando lo que había logrado a través de los años.

La academia Cross ahora era una utopía vuelta realidad. Vampiros y humanos convivían en completa paz, sin barreras. Tal y como Kaien lo hubiera deseado. Zero detalló como estudiantes de ambos bandos charlaban a gusto en una de las tantas áreas abiertas entre los edificios, mientras algunos de ellos le saludaban con respeto y admiración. Él, que siempre había estado reticente a aceptar la convivencia pacífica entre ambas especies, ahora era el centro de apoyo de esa unión. No era de extrañarse que fuera bastante conocido en ambos mundos por todos los avances que ideó para mejorar la vida de humanos y vampiros. También por haber creado el placebo para amortiguar la sed de los vampiros (1).

Los estudiantes chupasangre siempre traían consigo una botella de color carmesí. A simple vista se podría ver como un simple frasco con agua color rojo, pero la verdad es que se trataba de sangre sintetizada. Cuando Zero expuso la idea ante una junta con los alumnos de la escuela y sus padres, los que se opusieron fueron los vampiros con la excusa de que habían prometido no beber de los humanos nunca más. Empero fueron los estudiantes humanos los que estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta, aceptando dar un litro de su sangre por mes, para que sus compañeros de la otra especie pudieran tener un abasto suficiente (2). Llamaron a esa sustancia _Cáliz. _Y su porcentaje de eficiencia era del noventa y cinco por ciento, además de que su sabor era más parecido a la sangre real, y por tanto más fácil de tomar. Por lo tanto, los humanos dentro de la Academia podían estar seguros de que los vampiros no los morderían.

Zero retomó su camino, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujara en sus labios.

Cuando estaba punto de doblar la esquina para encontrarse con el pasillo que daba a la enfermería, la presencia de Rima lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con la joven vampiresa, mirándolo fijamente mientras mantenía bajo su brazo derecho el ejemplar que le había entregado Daemon anteriormente. El albino entendió por la mirada de la rubia, que el otro sangre pura había encontrado información en algún ejemplar antiguo de la Biblioteca Principal del Concejo de Ancianos.

-¿Sira fue atacada? –preguntó Rima. Zero asintió con la cabeza, hizo un gesto con la mano para que ella le acompañara a donde se encontraba ahora su sobrina. La rubia lo siguió, sin preguntar más.

Llegaron a la puerta y cuando estuvieron a punto de girar la perilla, el ruido de algo que chocaba contra la pared, los alarmo que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Rima abrió la puerta rápidamente. Ambos entraron y lo que encontraron les hizo abrir los ojos, impresionados.

Senri estaba contra la pared tapándose la boca con las dos manos mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos dolorosos, parecía que alguien lo había intoxicado con veneno para matar vampiros. Rima se acercó inmediatamente a él para verificar su estado. Vio como el sangre pura casi no podía respirar y como trataba por todos los medios no escupir sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –fue la pregunta que Zero lanzó al aire, esperando la respuesta. Empero, lo que no esperaba es que quien la respondiera fuera su sobrina.

-Yo tengo la culpa. –dijo ella con voz entrecortada, mantenía sus ojos debajo de su flequillo, estaba sentada en la camilla de enfermos. Zero la observó desconcertado, sabiendo a tientas sobre los sentimientos que su sobrina albergaba por el pelirrojo. A punto de preguntar sus motivos, las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica lo detuvieron, y los sollozos bajitos hicieron saber a Zero que algo más había pasado.

-Shiki, bebe de mi sangre para que puedas recuperarte. –pronunció Zero acercándose al pelirrojo, este no remilgo el ofrecimiento de su líder. Tomo la muñeca que le ofrecía el albino y clavo sus colmillos sin vacilación y con ansias, bebiendo como si hubiera estado hambriento por mucho tiempo. Rima mientras puso una barrera alrededor de ellos, nadie debía de enterarse. Se aproximo a la ojiazul para ver su estado. Las heridas que le había proferido la castaña habían desaparecido en su totalidad, con excepción del corte en su brazo derecho, en el que sólo quedaba una marca bastante visible. Rima supo inmediatamente que no se podría borrar ese estigma en ella, dejando una huella permanente en el cuerpo de Sira. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, necesitaban saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-¿Shiki bebió de tu sangre, Sira? –preguntó Rima deduciendo rápidamente. Sabiendo a tientas que lo único que puede provocar que un vampiro escupa sangre es haber probado la sangre intoxicada de un humano. Sira negó lentamente con la cabeza. Entonces, Zero y Rima no comprendieron el porqué del precario estado de Shiki, más Sira les respondió de inmediato.

-Cuando recuperé la conciencia, Shiki-sama me hizo beber de su sangre para recobrar la que había perdido. Todo iba bien hasta que… -sollozó de nuevo bajando de nuevo la mirada completamente abatida. Zero espero a que terminara con su respuesta. Sira prosiguió–: me beso (3).

Zero junto ligeramente las cejas. Bueno, que su sobrina besara a su prometido no tenía nada de raro para él, pues era algo que eventualmente la pareja haría. Entonces, ¿Qué tenía que ver un simple beso con el envenenamiento de Senri?

-Mi saliva… ahora mi saliva es toxica.

Rima y Zero no pudieron contener una expresión de total asombro. La rubia miro alternativamente a Sira y al pelirrojo, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Por su parte, Zero hizo conjeturas respecto a la causa que había originado tan grande problema. Dedujo con rapidez. Más no dijo nada. Él sabía perfectamente que la joven pareja conocía la raíz del asunto; que al beber tanta sangre vampírica cuando su cuerpo no tenía demasiada al haberla perdido en el ataque de Yûki, provocó que el sistema de Sira absorbiera más de lo debido, convirtiendo casi toda su figura en algo radiactivo para los vampiros. Una cosa había sido darle sangre de vampiro a Sira desde pequeña para su propia protección, pero ahora por culpa de su descuido, su sobrina y aliado sufrirían las consecuencias. Zero apretó los puños irritado, dispuesto a ir a la Residencia de la Luna a aniquilar a la castaña por lo que había causado (4).

-No tiene porque hacerlo, Zero-sama. –cortó Shiki cuando terminó de saciarse. Se recargó en el hombro del mayor, y lo miró con ojos decididos. Zero entendió inmediatamente la petición en la mirada de Senri, y asintió como respuesta. El pelirrojo suspiró para relajarse, se levantó de donde estaba sin siquiera temblar y se dirigió hacia Sira. La muchacha al ver como su prometido se acercaba, abrió los ojos, temerosa de su cercanía.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor, no te me acerques, Shiki-sama! –suplicó poniendo sus brazos como un tipo de barrera. Shiki se detuvo un momento, en su corazón resonaban las palabras duras y frías de Sira. Aunque entendía un poco el miedo de la cazadora de no querer lastimarlo, eso no demeritaba su reacción a querer alejarlo de ella. Sira lloró abrazándose a sí misma–. No quiero que herirte de nuevo. No quiero ver cómo te lastimo. Así que, por favor, no te me acerques.

El silencio reino por unos momentos. El ambiente se torno pesado y seco. Tras un breve momento, que le pareció un siglo a la chica, espero que el pelirrojo saliera de la enfermería y la dejara por su propio bien. Los brazos de Senri la abrazaron con más fuerza de lo usual. Sira se estremeció por el contacto, intento zafarse, pero sólo consiguió que Shiki la estrechara con más fuerza aún.

-Recuerdas lo que te pregunte ese día en la biblioteca. –dijo. La cara de Sira estaba oculta en el pecho de Shiki, pero asintió. El pelirrojo levantó con suavidad el rostro de Sira, y limpio las lágrimas frágiles que resbalaban por sus mejillas–. Entonces, ¿por qué me pides que te deje así? Sabes que no lo hare. También sabes que no me importa que todo tu cuerpo sea tóxico para mi… mientras aun pueda abrazarte y tomar tu mano. Me conformo con eso.

Y beso la frente de la chica, volvió a abrazarla. Sira cerró los ojos, demasiado extasiada por la ternura del vampiro que amaba. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas, quedar fundidos en ese abrazo.

-Parece que se han olvidado de nosotros. –musitó Rima cerca del oído de Zero. Este sólo sonrió con desgano, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared–. ¿Les diremos sobre lo de Arika-sama?

-Dejemos que disfruten el momento un poco más. –respondió. Miró a la muchacha a su lado–. Ya que con lo que se avecina, no se verán en mucho tiempo (5).

-Tiene mucha razón, Zero-sama.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Yûki en su habitación tras haberla abofeteado, y destruido casi en su totalidad los muebles de su propio cuarto, Kaname se había quedado dormido sentando en el único sillón que no fue víctima de su frustración. Sólo podía oírse el sonido de los estudiantes afuera de la ventana cerrada y los que pasaban por la puerta. Pero todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, tanto que el sangre pura no se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido. Él no era de las personas que dejaban sus deberes para terminar después, pero no importaría mucho relajarse por un momento. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

A pesar de que cuando dormía no solía soñar. Es decir, no tenía un sueño en palabras simples. Esta vez sí pudo hacerlo, pese a que se sintió extraño, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a que ese tipo de cosas le sucedieran. Aunque no se negó interiormente, pues se sentía bien.

En el sueño, él se encontraba en el patio principal de la Mansión Kuran. Estaba nevando, y todo se hallaba blanco, hermoso, perfecto. Sin saber porqué, Kaname miraba alrededor buscando a alguien. Aunque dedujo que sería Yûki, se equivocó. Porque el nombre que pronunciaba no era el de ella, sino el de…

-_Zero._

El castaño arrugó el ceño confundido. ¿Él estaba llamando al cazador? Eso parecía. Bueno, entonces sería conveniente preguntar el porqué. De repente, la cabellera plateada que tanto conocía se alborotaba frente sus ojos, mientras el cazador le miraba con ojos de burla y deseo, mezclados con una sonrisa de altanería. Portaba un traje blanco de pantalón y camiseta sin mangas de tela ligera. Aun si con el atuendo la belleza de Zero se acentuaba, dándole un aire frágil por la blancura del mismo, fueron las alas de plumas blancas en la espalda del menor lo que llamó su atención.

_Un ángel._

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente. Era tan hermoso. Tan puro. Ya no le interesaba si se trataba de una ilusión, ni tampoco la duda que nació en su corazón y que estaba relacionada sobre las nuevas sensaciones que profesaba por el ex humano. Sólo tenía la certeza de que en ese pequeño mundo de ensueño, él estaba junto a Zero. Eso le bastaba. El eco de una pregunta resonaba en las profundidades de su mente, decidió ignorarla por el momento. Sabiendo a tientas que su decisión lo atormentaría después.

Levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la tersa mejilla, pero descubrió con cierta sorpresa que sus manos estaban oscurecidas y sus uñas ahora eran garras. Se echó varios pasos atrás. Sin saber porqué giró la vista a su izquierda y se vio reflejado en un espejo que había aparecido de repente.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan pasmado de sí mismo.

El reflejo en el espejo le mostraba que vestía pantalones, camisa, y zapatos, todos de tonalidad negra. Cadenas caían de su cinturón y se enredaban en sus brazos hasta llegar al par de alas de plumaje negro. Sus ojos brillaban entre rojo carmín y oscuro, dándole un toque monstruoso. Su cabello ya no era castaño, era color ébano y lo hacía ver aun más imponente.

_Un demonio._

Sintió como los brazos de alguien se cernían en su cintura y lo jalaban hacía atrás. No pudo ver de quien se trataba, sólo pudo oír la risa de una mujer. Volvió su vista hacia Zero, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. El hermoso ángel había sido atrapado por un ente parecido a Kaname. Las alas blancas quedaron atrapadas entre las cadenas del diabólico ser, el cuerpo del cazador estaba aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos del demonio e hilos de sangre roja caían por el cuello blanco y las ropas rasgadas. Kaname trato de zafarse del afiance con que lo tenía atrapado la mujer, pero no podía. Forcejeó con toda su fuerza, y aun así su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues mientras más luchaba por liberarse se dio cuenta que era arrastrado más a las profundidades del agua oscura que había comenzado a absorberlo. Le costaba trabajo respirar, y en un último intento por zafarse, el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose y de los colmillos de la mujer clavándose en su cuello lo hicieron jadear en agonía. Más no pudo ver quien lo retenía con tanta fuerza. Levantó la mirada para ver que había pasado con Zero, pero no pudo verlo por completo.

La oscuridad apresó su cuerpo en su totalidad. Lo último que pudo ver fue los ojos rojos del cazador y como las alas blancas eran remplazadas por alas negras (6).

Kaname despertó después de eso. Sentado en el sillón y respirando de forma agitada, se llevó una mano hacía su cuello y también a su espalda. Verificando que todo hubiera quedado en una pesadilla. Dio un respiro profundo, completamente relajado de que así lo fuera. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y la dejó reposar sobre su frente, buscando una explicación para lo que había soñado. Por más que trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica, no pudo. Toda respuesta siempre terminaba con dos palabras que para él no podían tener un significado juntas. Trató de convencerse de que sólo soñó con eso porque la sangre del albino le atraía. Sí, eso era. No había tenido un sueño con Zero porque le gustara, sino porque la sangre del cazador ahora lo atraía. Simplemente eso, y nada más. A la persona que amaba era a Yûki, y siempre sería así.

Cuando se convenció de que los sentimientos que había despertado Kiryû en él no eran más que una atracción por su sangre, Kaname se relajo retomando su porte elegante y mirando el completo desastre que era su habitación. Ahora debía de buscar una buena excusa para decirle al director la razón por la que todos los muebles estaban reducidos a astillas. Siendo un sangre pura no tenía que darle explicaciones a ninguna persona, pero si no llegaba a llevarse bien con Zero, sus planes se vendrían abajo. El golpe ligero en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dio permiso de entrar.

Seiren entró haciendo una reverencia a Kaname. Después le entrego unas hojas en las cuales estaba escrito lo que le había ordenado investigar. El castaño las tomo, y dio una leída rápida, comprendiendo inmediatamente la información y sonriendo complacido. Ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que se traía en manos el ex humano. Seiren le miro a él y luego a todo el cuarto.

Así que Kaname no sólo había castigado a su hermana sino también a él mismo (y ni se diga a los pobres muebles). Al haber trabajado tanto tiempo para él, la noble comprendía cuan desesperado se encontraba el castaño para hacer pagar las travesuras de Yûki tan sólo para que ella obtuviera aquello que él le había arrebatado.

-Disculpe mi indiscreción, Kaname-sama. Pero le pregunto, ¿por qué necesita que siga a uno de los 8 Líderes de las Familias Antiguas? –dijo ella. A pesar de que su carácter siempre la había mantenido al margen de las cosas. Es decir, simplemente cumplía con lo que se le ordenaba, y punto. Esta vez, sentía una imperiosa curiosidad por saber porque motivo Kaname necesitaba saber acerca de lo que Winchester investigaba, sobre todo sabiendo la posición en la que se encontraba el rubio pura sangre.

Kuran permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando sobre la pregunta de la vampiresa. Era extraño que ella le cuestionara el motivo de alguna de sus órdenes, pero también comprendió que ni siquiera Seiren podría evitar preguntarse porque Kaname vigilaba a uno de los Ocho Desertores. Él no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-No tienes la necesidad de saberlo, Seiren. –dijo él de manera fría, mostrando por completo que ella nada debía importarle, sólo cumplir con lo que Kaname le pedía. La noble asintió, conforme con la respuesta, comprendiendo que no debía preguntar más. Hizo una última reverencia disculpándose por su atrevimiento, y salió de la habitación para seguir con su trabajo. Kaname se quedó solo, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo del ocaso.

Sí, nadie tenía que saber la razón de sus acciones. Absolutamente nadie. Porque terminarían por abandonarlo por completo justo como hace 16 años lo hicieron su primo y las dos nobles. Habituado a ser odiado por las personas cuando estas conocían su verdadera naturaleza, Kaname conocía el resultado de manipular a la gente alrededor suyo como piezas de ajedrez. Incluso cuando creyó que tomando el lugar del hijo de Haruka y Jûri Kuran le brindaría otra oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad y redimirse, todo seguía igual que antes, o peor. Desde que Akira lo convirtió en un sangre pura a petición de su primera amante (7), su vida se vio envuelta por las redes oscuras que lo arrastraban a las profundidades de la miseria y el aislamiento. Justo como el pelinegro le había dicho ese día en que se convertiría en Kaname Kuran.

_Por acceder a esta insensatez, también aceptaste una eternidad de dolor y soledad. Me compadezco de ti, muchacho. Has muerto demasiado joven…_

Y en ese momento no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Había actuado igual que un pequeño pájaro que recién comenzó a volar, sin saber que si volaba demasiado pronto sus alas no resistirían y caería al precipicio. Oh, cuanto desearía volver al instante en que conoció a esa mujer. No la mataría pues ella fue a quien amo por tanto tiempo, pero habría negado cualquier contacto con ella desde el principio, sin dejarse seducir por su hermosura y amabilidad. Pero era imposible, él vivía aquí y ahora, no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por la corriente. Jugando con todos a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía, ensuciándose con la sangre y el fango que cubrían el camino que siempre recorría.

_Has muerto demasiado joven…_

Sí, él tenía razón. Murió ese día y no había podido renacer. Qué asco de existencia.

* * *

Tras informar a sus subordinados sobre la presencia de Kurotsuki Arika en la Ciudad, Zero les ordenó que se mantuvieran en alerta y le informaran sobre todo lo que podría acontecer en los próximos meses. A pesar de la mala noticia, los preparativos para el festival seguían en pie, pues era importante mantener buenas relaciones con las familias de la Nobleza que se presentarían ese día. También estaba el hecho de que Daemon invitó a otro colega sangre pura, que era de la misma clase que él. Kiryû aceptó esto, debido a que no quería que Winchester se le aventara encima rogándole que dejara entrar a la Academia a su compañero. Y es que la verdad era que el rubio era demasiado infantil, un Casanova de lo peor y, de vez en cuando, más insoportable que el primer director de la escuela (8). Zero siempre terminaba con la garganta irritada de tanto gritarle. Y este año sería un tormento para él, sabía que su paciencia no sería suficiente para aguantar las payasadas de Daemon y la presencia de los Kuran, más cuando deseaba asesinar a cierta castaña por haber dañado a su sobrina de forma irreparable. Faltaba un día para que el festejo comenzara, y las familias de algunos alumnos llegaban un día antes para presentarse bien ante los jefes sangre pura y mostrarles su respeto. Así que todo ese día Zero tenía que estar junto a Kaname para recibir a la Nobleza.

Definitivamente, sería el festival más largo de su vida.

Por su parte, Kaname se encontraba bastante tranquilo. Había supuesto que debido a sus acciones de años atrás la Nobleza se mostraría reticente en entablar nuevas relaciones con él, pero fue todo lo contrario. Pese a que lo veían con miedo y recelo, lo trataron como si nunca hubiera hecho algo malo. Kaname no supo si era por el linaje de su sangre, o porque los nobles en verdad habían perdonado que matara a los Ocho Lideres de las Familias de Vampiros Sangre Pura (9). Fuese lo que fuese, ahora estaba de nuevo en el centro de aquella enorme colmena.

-Me alegra saber que volverá a reunirse con nosotros, Kaname-sama. –profirió una mujer de la Nobleza haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Kaname correspondió el gesto con una ligera sonrisa, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Los vampiros comenzaron a juntarse en torno al sangre pura, incluso algunos padres humanos se acercaron a él. Realmente parecía que nunca había pasado nada, y que los rencores del pasado habían quedado olvidados.

-Es bueno ver que usted ha hecho las paces con Kaname-sama. –dijo un noble vampiro a Zero. El albino estuvo a punto de arrugar el ceño por la inexacta interpretación del vampiro, pero decidió no hacerlo. No quería asustar a los aristócratas ni a los humanos con una posible pelea entre vampiros de alto nivel. Así que no tuvo más remedio que contestar a medias, cosa que le molestaba (10).

Rima estaba en la entrada principal de la escuela, recibiendo con cordialidad a los invitados pidiéndoles la carta de invitación que se les había enviado anteriormente, sin dejar pasar a las personas que no la tenían. Sira se encargaba de nombrar a cada uno de los jefes de familia, tachándolos de la lista que tenía en sus manos. Aun cuando se había recuperado de sus heridas en un corto tiempo, la chica no podría participar en ningún evento, pues su cuerpo seguía demasiado débil. Así que debía guardar reposo por un tiempo para su mala suerte. Shiki no se había apartado de ella ni siquiera un minuto, temiendo que Yûki volviera a atacarla, se mantenía cerca de ella aun cuando debía atender sus propias obligaciones.

Mientras Ruka llevaba a las familias al edificio donde dormirían esa noche. Zero mandó a construir la Residencia del Ocaso cuando los familiares de sus alumnos empezaron a quedarse cada vez más cuando se celebraba el Festival de Nieve. Así que para evitar conflictos por espacio, se construyo los Dormitorios del Ocaso donde dormían por una noche los familiares de los estudiantes en caso de algún festival. La noble vampiresa cumplía con las indicaciones de su Líder, cuando la voz de Akatsuki llamándola la azuzó de su labor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kain? –espetó ella sin disimular su desagrado. Kain la había interceptado después de dejar a la Familia Touya dentro de sus habitaciones, justo en el momento en el que ella había doblado la esquina para dirigirse a guiar a las familias restantes. El pelinaranja no dijo nada, se quedó mirando profundamente la figura de la noble. Ella al no recibir respuesta, paso de largo al vampiro. Pero no contó con que Kain la detendría tomándola del antebrazo y acorralándola contra la pared del largo pasillo. Y no había esperado que él sellara sus labios con los suyos cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos. Si bien Ruka lo conocía desde la infancia, nunca pensó que Akatsuki fuera tan impulsivo. Pero ahora, con la cálida sensación de sus labios siendo devorados por los ansiosos del noble, Ruka pudo apreciar con claridad una sensación similar al bienestar recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando terminó el beso, Kain tomó el rostro sonrojado de la chica y la obligó a mirarle.

-Sé que no debo preguntarte esto. Sé que es doloroso para ti, pero quiero saberlo. Desconocer la razón de tu sufrimiento me está matando, Ruka. –murmuró él con un tono de voz casi suplicante, como nunca lo había escuchado antes ella. Los ojos rojizos de él traspasaron a Ruka como lo habían hecho hace tantos años. Mostrándole los sentimientos puros de él.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo Yûki Kuran? –Continuó sin soltar el rostro cuyos ojos se abrían con temor–. Lo único que me dijo Kaname-sama sobre ese día era que te había lastimado. Pensé que a pesar de eso, regresarías pues eres capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, pero me equivoque. No creo que me haya mentido, pero supe que me estaba ocultando algo para proteger a su esposa. Como siempre lo hace. Así que, dímelo Ruka. Dime que paso hace 16 años.

-No puedo decírtelo. –respondió ella, desviando la mirada para no ver la expresión frustrada del vampiro. Puso sus manos en el pecho de él, y logró separarse lo suficiente para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba empezando a temblar. Kain soltó una especie de gruñido, sentirse impotente frente el sufrimiento de la persona que más quería, era duro. La tomó por los hombros, y la miró por última vez decidido a no soltarla hasta que ella le dijera la verdad. Ruka pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en ese par de pupilas que la observaban con detalle, implorando por sus palabras. Sintiéndose conmovida, abrió la boca para decir el alivio al corazón de Akatsuki, pero las palabras horribles de Yûki volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. Aunque se mantuvo más firme que la última vez, Ruka sintió miedo al comprender que si decía algo, sería Kain quien pagaría las consecuencias (11). Porque si llegaba a saberlo, no dudaría en ir y matar a la vampiresa sangre pura que la marcó de por vida.

-Lo siento. –dijo Ruka llorando. Kain abrió los ojos atónito. La expresión triste y vacía de la chica, indicaban claramente que no volvería a hablar con él nunca más. Acariciando el rostro de Akatsuki con suavidad y besándolo entre su mejilla y sus labios. Fue la forma de despedirse de ella. Se alejó de él, secándose las lágrimas y retomando su porte natural–. Aun cuando mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado nada, no puedo volver contigo. Tengo un deber que cumplir, y mientras sea así yo no puedo ser tuya. Esta es la última vez que hablaremos de esta manera, después de esta noche nada será igual. Así que, adiós, Akatsuki.

Así, en silencio y con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor, Kain Akatsuki se quedó solo, con el corazón latiendo lentamente y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla (12).

* * *

Por fin el día del festival había llegado. El ambiente de la escuela se llenó de multitudes de gente que paseaban por la plaza principal. Los alumnos reían y conversaban entre sí o con sus familias sobre las actividades a seguir después que el sol se posicionara en el horizonte para dar comienzo al festival. Mientras tanto se entretenían practicando para el concurso, dispuestos a ganar el privilegio del Director.

Algunas familias llegaban ese mismo día y eran recibidas por el mismísimo Zero, que aunque mantenía una expresión fría y perenne no ahuyentaba a los que se acercaban a saludarlo. Kaname se encontraba a su lado con su esposa flanqueándolo a su derecha, mientras el castaño mostraba cortesía hacia los invitados, era todo lo contrario lo que hacía la castaña. Con una simple mirada atemorizante de sus ojos marrones, alejaba a cualquier persona. Aun cuando Kuran le advirtió que mantuviera la compostura, la vampiresa se harto de mostrar un rostro sonriente a seres inferiores a ella. Sin decir ninguna excusa (debido a que era una sangre pura) se largo de ese sitio, sin importarle las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes (13). El Rey de los Vampiros se disculpo por la actitud de su esposa, declarando que ella aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de eventos. Pese a esto, todo siguió su rumbo sin ninguna complicación.

Kaname miró de reojo al cazador, detallando su fino comportamiento delante de sus invitados. Sin duda alguna, Kiryû había cambiado con el pasar de los años. No como él, que cada vez se volvía alguien más infame. De pronto, Kuran vio como el cuerpo del ex humano se tensaba, como si estuviera alerta de algo. Zero miró de un lado a otro y luego agachó la cabeza para maldecir en voz baja. Kuran también se puso en guardia, recordando el agudo sentido de percepción de Zero y como podía detectar vampiros a cientos de metros a la distancia. Observó disimuladamente a su alrededor. Si el cazador había sentido la presencia de un vampiro desconocido para él, entonces se presentaba una perfecta oportunidad para Kaname de demostrar que estaba del lado de Zero. Espero paciente a que se presentara dicha oportunidad.

-_¡Zero-riiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!_ –fue el grito del hombre que cayó sobre el cuerpo de Zero y lo atrapó en un abrazo de oso rompe costillas. Kaname no pudo evitar parpadear perplejo al ver como una larga cabellera rubia se agitaba girando con el ex prefecto en brazos. Cuando pudo detallar bien lo que ocurría, distinguió la figura de Zero cuya expresión lucía con desgano mientras era sacudido por los brazos de Winchester con fuerza. Después vio con asombro como Kiryû se dejaba hacer por el rubio. Daemon siguió con su juego subiéndolo de intensidad cuando acercó su rostro para besar los labios de Zero. El sonido de un golpe resonó por todo el lugar. Winchester se encontraba en el suelo sobándose un enorme chichón en la cabeza mientras Zero se tronaba los nudillos.

-No pensé que me recibirías así. A mí, a tu querido amante que te es fiel cada vez que puede (xD). –Se lamento, recibiendo otro golpe de Kiryû, en cuya frente resaltaba una vena–. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que cada vez que hablo la gente me golpea? Ah, Zero-rin, si sigues con esa actitud nunca dejarás de ser virgen. Aunque… yo puedo arreglar eso ;). (14)

Dispuesto a llevar del dicho a la realidad, Daemon tomó a Zero de una mano. El cazador ni su inmutó, lo fulmino con la mirada; una clara advertencia de que si seguía le volaría la cabeza y su segunda cabeza, si saben a lo que me refiero (15). El rubio tampoco se inmuto, era tan divertido molestar a Kiryû con un tema tan simple como lo era el sexo, y sabía perfectamente que el albino no sería capaz de matarlo… bueno, de darle la paliza de su vida sí, pero de asesinarlo no. Aunque no era momento para bromas, y se obligó a sí mismo a abandonar su carácter hiperactivo por un momento.

-Me siento feliz de poder ver que estas bien, Zero-rin. –dijo él colocando su mano en el hombro del menor. Él le sonrió levemente, dejando atrás su enojo, acostumbrado a las bromas y a la forma desquiciante de ser del rubio. Y como en ocasiones anteriores, el entorno alrededor de Zero se lleno de calidez y tranquilidad. Kaname sintió de nuevo esa sensación de resentimiento y vacío, justo como cuando Ruka había estado cerca de Zero. En ese momento no supo con certeza el motivo de esos sentimientos, pero ahora tenía una ligera idea de lo que le ocurría. No estaba molesto por la felicidad y equilibrio que Zero representaba, sino de que él no fuera participe en ello. Como si el hecho de no ser parte de ese momento, le irritara.

La mirada fulminante de Kaname no paso desapercibida por Daemon, que lo vio de reojo y sonrió interiormente. Pues el rubio podría ser insoportable, pero tenía la asombrosa habilidad de entender las emociones de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor mejor que nadie en el mundo. Bien, si Kaname estaba sintiendo lo que él suponía que era, podría divertirse también un poco a costa del sangre pura. Así que, pasó un brazo por la nuca de Zero, y lo pegó más hacia su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que el albino lo tomara como algo amistoso y para que Kaname lo viera como una insinuación.

-Oye, Zero-rin, ¿no quieres seguir lo que dejamos pendiente hace cinco meses? –las mejillas de Zero tomaron un ligero color rosado, pero por lo pálido de su piel se notaba más. Daemon acercó su boca hacia el oído del menor, susurrando sensualmente–. Me hubiera gustado terminar en ese instante, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad. Aunque hoy podemos, claro si tu quieres. Además puedes decirle a Sira-chan que duerma en la habitación de Sen-pyon.

-Daemon… -dijo Zero recordando la situación que habían vivido los dos hacía cinco meses, justo cuando se quedaron solos en la recamara de Winchester. A su mente vinieron las escenas de ese día, los jadeos, los sonrojos (16). El rubio rió por la expresión del cazador, deleitándose al sentir la mirada asesina de Kuran detrás de sus espaldas. _Oh, vamos tío, que no te lo voy a robar._

El castaño no pudo soportarlo más, y rompiendo su habitual porte tranquilo, quito con firmeza el brazo que sostenía a Zero, alejándolo del rubio. Los presentes no se dieron cuenta de esta escena, pues se habían alejado cuando el rubio había llegado. Así que nadie más que Daemon pudo ver la cara desconcertado del menor, ni tampoco como Kaname lo colocaba justo detrás de él. El tiempo se detuvo.

Zero no podía procesar fácilmente que había pasado. El golpeteo de su corazón se había apresurado sutilmente, con un ritmo hipnótico, casi arrullador. La figura delante de él se veía imponente, y la espada siempre recta le dio la impresión de que no era Kaname quien lo arrebato de los brazos del rubio, sino el pelinegro de ojos ámbar que tanto quería.

El sangre pura no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Sí, había hecho algo que comúnmente se abstiene de hacer. Pero es que sinceramente no se había podido controlar. Ver al ex humano siendo tan íntimo con Daemon lo sacaba de quicio, y en contra de su propio juicio había actuado igual que un chiquillo egoísta.

-Hacía muchos años que no te veía, Kaname Kuran. Diez mil para ser exactos. –pronunció Daemon con una sonrisa radiante. Kaname no se movió ni un ápice y aguantó con la mirada la sonrisa burlona del rubio. Así que él lo reconocía como el antepasado del Clan Kuran, de verdad que no había cambiado nada durante todo ese tiempo. Seguía con esa molesta intuición–. Oh, vamos, Kan-chin. No puedes decirme que no te acuerdas de mí. ¿O es que olvidaste nuestros días de pasión y locura desenfrenada?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Daemon. –dijo él relajándose un momento, pero sin quitar la expresión seria en su rostro. Zero se desconcertó por completo. ¿Kuran conocía a Daemon?, pero si el rubio era el Líder de una de las Familias Desertoras, y Kaname era el hermano mayor de Yûki, no había manera de que pudieran conocerse desde hace miles de años (17); junto ligeramente sus cejas sin entender nada. Ni Akira ni él le habían dicho que conocían al castaño desde el comienzo de la Era de los Vampiros. Ya le preguntaría a Winchester acerca de eso cuando estuvieran solos–. Veo que no se te ha quitado el mal hábito de querer acostarte con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente. Corrígeme si me equivoco, desde que te rechace hace nueve mil años, ahora buscas la compañía de alguien que no te conoce del todo.

-Un golpe bajo. –se llevó la mano al pecho simulando que alguien le había disparado. Emitió una risa ahogada–. Vamos, Kan-chin, eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya lo supere. Además encontré a alguien mejor que tú.

-Puedo suponer de quien se trata. Y para que digas que es mejor que yo, me haces dudar de tu buen gusto.

-Oh, oh, veo que te has puesto celoso. No te sulfures, cariño. Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón. –señaló una minúscula parte del órgano latente–. Así que no te preocupes, siempre estarás presente en mi mente.

-Que honor. –usó un tono bastante sarcástico para su tono normal de voz.

-Bueno, ya que hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir. Pasemos a lo importante. –se dirigió a Zero que todavía no se movía de donde estaba. El rubio aun no se había cansado de picar en el orgullo a Kaname. Así que volvió a abrazar al cazador, ignorando con simpleza a Kuran. Pero el castaño no quiso quedarse atrás en el juego. Tomó a Zero por el hombro, pues es hasta donde su límite se lo permitía, deteniendo a los dos vampiros de la marcha que habían emprendido. Los ojos rubí de Daemon lo miraron con burla, como si hubiese estado esperando eso de parte del sangre pura. Quitando la mano de Kaname con un sencillo movimiento del hombro del albino–. Lo siento, amor. Pero no puedes tocar tan fácilmente a Zero-rin.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tu si lo puedes hacer? –preguntó Kaname, levantó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que yo tengo el permiso de su prometida (18), y tu no, cariño. –contestó. Zero le recriminó por lo bajo, aunque después quiso retractarse. Por alguna razón no le había agradado que el vampiro revelara sobre su estado. La cara Kaname se tensó por un imperceptible segundo ante la noticia. Su corazón fue estrujado por una mano invisible, y el pinchazo breve de dolor que lo cruzó, lo hizo sentirse extraño. Empero, lo disimuló perfectamente, ni siquiera Daemon podría darse cuenta de su cambio de humor. Por otro lado, no era nada nuevo que Zero tuviera una prometida, o prometido, dependiendo de la situación. Para preservar el linaje puro de los vampiros de rango mayor, el Concejo de Ancianos arreglaba matrimonios entre las familias de sangre pura o, como era su caso, se comprometían entre parientes de la misma familia. A pesar de que podría considerarse una ley por parte de su especie, Kaname nunca creyó que Zero fuera aceptar algo así tan fácilmente. Tampoco que hubiera una mujer que quisiera estar con el cazador.

-¿Dónde se supone esta el otro sangre pura que venía contigo, Daemon? –dijo Zero, tratando de cambiar el tema. Para su buena suerte, Daemon meditó un momento, miró hacía sus espaldas, volvió a concentrarse como buscando una respuesta. Kiryû no podía creer hasta donde llegaba la irresponsabilidad del rubio vampiro–. Se te olvido que venía contigo. Por dios, Daemon, eres un irresponsable.

-Es que no podía aguantar el deseo de verte después de tanto tiempo. –se excusó como un niño siendo regañado–. _Don't worry, my darling._ Yo mismo iré a buscarla, no debe estar lejos de aquí. Después de todo, este es el único lugar donde podrían reunirse los vampiros y humanos sin quererse matar. Espérame desnudo en tu habitación, Zero-rin, voy por las esposas.

Zero le dio un último golpe. Cuando el rubio se fue, los dos vampiros sangre pura se quedaron en silencio, que fue interrumpido por Sira. La muchacha le entregó la lista a Zero, informándole que todos los invitados habían llegado ya. Ella iría a preparar la barrera que ponían todos los años para protección de los estudiantes y sus familiares, mientras Rima esperaría al presidente de la Asociación, ya que Yagari siempre llegaba de último. Zero preguntó por Ruka, y su sobrina respondió que ella había ido a arreglar los trajes de gala de él, el suyo propio, de Rima y Shiki, y también el de la chica. Sira bromeó con su tío acerca de lo estricta que era la vampiresa en cuanto a reglas de etiqueta. El albino estuvo de acuerdo con Sira. Al finalizar, la cazadora se retiró para acabar con sus labores, saludando a Kaname con una sonrisa. El moreno le devolvió el gesto. Al volverse a quedar solos, fue Kaname el que rompió el silencio esta vez.

-Ella se parece realmente a su madre. –dijo en un tono casual, para iniciar una conversación. Zero le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volvió a poner atención a la silueta de la espada de su sobrina que se perdía entre la multitud. Suspiró mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, recordando a Sayori. Su mirada tomó un aire melancólico, pero relajado. Kaname no perdía de vista ningún cambio en el rostro del ex humano. No le sorprendía demasiado la reacción de Kiryû cuando se mencionaba a la chica de cabellos caoba, sabía de sobra por Aido lo que este había sentido por Wakaba Sayori. El amor incondicional que despertó en Zero al volverse ella el centro de apoyo en los momentos de locura de él, y también el cambio enorme que Sayori había hecho con su vida, eran sentimientos tan grandes que sólo podían compararse al amor que Kaname sentía por Yûki. Un pinchazo de dolor volvió a cruzar el corazón de Kuran. Una escena vino a su mente de golpe, y se sintió de nuevo raro. Porque ese recuerdo lo llevó a una de las tantas visitas que hacía a casa de su amigo rubio, después de casarse con Sayori. Pudo ver en una ocasión, por una ventana, al cazador en el jardín trasero mientras se cabeza reposaba en las piernas de la muchacha y ella acariciaba sus cabellos. Kaname nunca podría borrar de su mente ese recuerdo. El recuerdo de la cara de Sayori cuya sonrisa era una de las más hermosas que haya tenido el placer de ver, así como la expresión realmente pacifica de Zero (19).

-Pero Sira no es Sayori. –musitó. La ventisca del viento revolvió sus platinados cabellos, llevándose el murmullo de sus palabras. Kaname centró toda su atención en Zero, y el cazador le devolvió la mirada. Como anteriormente les había sucedido, los dos quedaron atrapados en los ojos del contrario. Un instante mágico. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron al mismo ritmo. Pero aunque se sentían algo incómodos, no apartaban la vista él uno del otro. El castaño indagó las emociones ocultas tras esas pupilas. Descubrió que los ojos de Kiryû no eran nada de lo que parecían. Una inmensa serenidad se escondía debajo de su escudo irrompible de frivolidad, pero también algo más. Y a Kaname no le costó mucho descubrirlo.

La forma de mirar de Zero tenía un toque exclusivo y atrayente, pero algo le faltaba. Y ese _algo_, era más bien un _alguien_.

Kaname frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta que relación había mantenido Akira con Zero en todos esos años. Era la respuesta con más sentido que pudiera concebir. La razón de que Zero fuera convertido en un sangre pura, que sólo él supiera la localización de Tsukishiro y que su mirada buscara incesantemente lo que llenara su corazón era, sencillamente, porque había sido el primer amante de Akira.

Porque Zero estaba enamorado del Padre de los Vampiros. Así como el pelinegro lo estaba del cazador.

El piso debajo de Kuran comenzó a quebrantarse. Su actitud siempre perenne se rompió debido a la furia que despertó en él, y una mueca de rabia deformó su expresión apacible. Pero fue sólo por un momento, en el instante mismo en que perdió el control la voz de la razón en su cabeza lo azuzó de lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Respiró profundamente, relajándose y volviendo a su porte tranquilo. Advirtió la mirada de Zero, le sonrió tratando de calmar la situación.

-¡Que hubo, chico Kuran! –la voz dulce de una mujer se oyó detrás de los dos hombres. Pero fue esta ocasión en la que Kaname se tensó un poco. Zero no entendió esa reacción, pero reconoció inmediatamente a la dueña de esa voz. Era una pura sangre, y como le había dicho Daemon, era de la misma posición que el rubio. También era demasiado bella. Su cabello era de un color similar al de su sobrina, y sus ojos eran azul cielo. Piel pálida casi blanca, y cuerpo de finas curvas y buenos atributos. Su cara era un conjunto de rasgos finos, cuyos labios formaban una sonrisa de sarcasmo e ironía. No tuvo que deducir mucho sobre el carácter que tendría esa chica. También parecía que ella conocía a Kaname de mucho tiempo atrás.

El castaño le sonrió de forma forzada a la mujer que tenía enfrente, como si le costara trabajo estar en su presencia. A Zero le sorprendió ver al todopoderoso Kaname Kuran indefenso.

-Que gusto volver a verte, Alicia Thunderwitch-san (20). –dijo haciendo todo lo posible porque su voz no sonará forzada. Pero la chica sonrió de medio lado, como si estuviera acostumbrada. Camino hacia él y para asombro de Zero, Alicia le revolvió los cabellos a Kaname como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Pero que te pasa, chico. Tu nunca me dices así, me haces sentir vieja y eso me molesta. –soltó una carcajada algo maquiavélica–. ¿Es que has olvidado lo mucho que solíamos divertirnos Dante, tu y yo, cuando íbamos al Club (21)? Te quejabas como un bebe llorón.

-Deja de molestar al pobre de Kan-chin, Ali-pon. No ves que está en shock porque no esperaba verte aquí. –Daemon se situó al lado del muy desconcertado Zero. Y detrás de Daemon aparecieron Toga, Kaito y Rima. Zero le dio la bienvenida sus dos últimos invitados, indicándole a Rima que los llevara hacia sus respectivos lugares y que después fuera a la habitación de Ruka que la esperaba para cambiarse.

-Espero que este año también sea emocionante como los anteriores, Zero. –dijo Kaito recargándose en el hombro de su ex compañero de caza. Luego dirigiéndose a Daemon (que era el único vampiro que le agradaba al castaño) le extendió su mano y el rubio la acepto–. También espero que me sorprendas este año también, Winchester. Esta noche no podrás dormir hasta satisfacerme.

Le guiñó un ojo, Daemon le tomó por la barbilla completando la escena.

-Si es contigo, no me importaría pasar la noche en vela, Kaito. –y como si fueran cómplices los dos levantaron su pulgar, sonriendo. Zero sólo rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo desde que ellos empezaron a ser amigos (22).

-Dejando de lado a los amantes gay. –Cortó Yagari fumando su característico cigarrillo–. Me sorprende ver de nuevo a la basura de Kuran. Veo que por fin te atreviste a regresar desde lo que hiciste hace años.

-A mí también me alegra volver a verlo, Yagari-san. –contestó con una sonrisa cuando por fin pudo zafarse de la mano con que Thunderwitch alborotaba su cabellera. Para evitar que su antiguo maestro degollara a Kuran, Zero le hizo una pequeña señal a Rima y ella entendió de inmediato. Llevándose a los dos cazadores, desapareció dejando atrás a los vampiros sangre pura.

Daemon presentó a la Líder de la Familia Thunderwitch. Que al igual que él, era una sangre pura y una desertora. El albino captó la fuerza de esa mujer al estrecharle la mano, también pudo ver la infinidad de años que había vivido, pues el rubio le dijo que ella era quinientos años mayor que él. Además de que era el único vampiro hembra en ser parte de los Desertores.

Los Desertores eran vampiros sangre pura que se arrancaron los colmillos, abandonando para siempre vivir tomando la sangre de los humanos y demás vampiros de clase baja cuando surgió la crisis ambiental, hace diez mil años. Fueron 9 familias de vampiros de alto nivel que sobrevivieron a la catástrofe, pero sólo 8 líderes de cada linaje decidieron alejarse de su vida como chupasangres. El único sangre pura que no quiso dejar morir a su especie, fue el último jefe de la familia cuyo linaje descendía del primer vampiro de todos los tiempos Erioll Whitemoon (23). Y ese vampiro resultó ser Tsukishiro Akira.

El pelinegro escogió a 8 humanos para convertirlos en las nuevas líneas de sangre vampírica que gobernarían al mundo con un nuevo régimen para que humanos y vampiros vivieran en paz. Gracias a la habilidad especial de su sangre, que podía convertir a cualquiera en un vampiro poderoso, Akira dio vida a las Ocho Familias Sangre Pura. Nombrándolas a cada una, declarando que el líder de cierta familia sería superior a todos y se encargaría de que su utopía se hiciera realidad. Esa familia fue el Clan Kuran. Desde ese momento, al jefe de esa primera generación se le conoció como el Rey de los Vampiros (24).

-Ya hablaremos más a fondo sobre eso cuando tengamos privacidad. –Dijo Alicia después de un rato–. Winchester me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, muchacho. Espero que nos llevemos bien, también que me presentes a las lindas vampiritas que tienes bajo tus ordenes. Ah, me muero por conocerlas íntimamente.

-¿Qué le has dicho sobre Ruka y Rima, Daemon? –preguntó Zero tomando por el cuello de la capa negra al rubio. Él sólo tragó grueso, y empezó a tartamudear sobre las formas en que la vampiresa obtenía la información, y que no había podido evitar decirle a Alicia sobre sus dos subordinadas.

La voz de Ruka interrumpió el dialogo de los hombres. Pidió disculpas por entrometerse, pero ya era hora de que el director y sus invitados se pusieran las ropas de gala. También le informó a Kaname que Takuma ya tenía listo su traje en su habitación en la Residencia de la Luna. El castaño asintió ligeramente, se excusó con sus compañeros dirigiéndose a su recamara. Ruka les pidió a los dos vampiros desertores que la siguieran, pues sus trajes de gala estaban en otra habitación. Antes de que les llevara, la mano de Alicia se posó en su hombro y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Vaya, se nota que Zero tiene un gusto exquisito. Eres muy bella. –acercó su rostro al de la joven. Ruka se sintió abochornada por la actitud francamente sensual de la vampiresa, pero se negó a besarla. Thunderwitch rió por lo bajo ante el rechazo de la joven, pero fue cuando sintió la mano de Zero sobre su hombro deteniéndola de seguir con su juego. Fuera de enojarse, Alicia soltó a la noble y volvió a reír (25).

-Así que ella es Ruka. Vale, chico, ya no le haré nada. Pero antes quiero oírlo de ti, así no me quedarán ganas de hacerle algo.

-Ella es Souen Ruka. Mi prometida (26).

* * *

_Bienvenidos al Decimocuarto Festival de Nieve de la Academia Cross._

Esas fueron las palabras para finalizar el breve discurso que dio Zero desde la tribuna que se encontraba a un lado del lago, que fue congelado con los poderes de Aido para convertirlo en una pista de hielo. El sangre pura vestía pantalones de vestir negros, con botas especiales para la nieve color oscuro y un abrigo estilo militar color lila que hacia conjunto con sus ojos. En su cuello tenía la bufanda color blanco que le había tejido Sira para la ocasión, y sus manos vestían los guantes que Ruka le había regalado para esa ocasión. Toda la vestimenta servía para incrementar los encantos de Zero, aunque este no tuviera la necesidad de llamar la atención. A las espaldas del cazador se encontraban sus amigos más allegados. Ruka lucía una hermoso vestido blanco que acentuaba su grácil figura, una chaqueta de cuello alto similar a la de Zero color beige completaba su vestimenta; su cabello estaba recogido por una coleta sencilla y su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado. Al lado de Ruka, estaba Shiki cuyo conjunto consistía en pantalones para vestir de corte recto y color gris oscuro, abrigo blanco y la bufanda que le regalo Zero al ver que su sobrina no había terminado la que tejía para él justo a tiempo. Sira tomaba la mano de su prometido, su vestido era de un rosa pálido y corte ligero, llevaba mayas negras debajo y botines cafés; su chaqueta era blanca, y sus guantes de la misma tonalidad. Por la belleza natural que poseía, Sira no necesitaba maquillaje, y su cabello estaba agarrando en una coleta de cabello, igual que Ruka. Por último Rima, su vestido era estilo gótico, de encajes negros y algunas partes rojizas, ella estaba abrigada por una especie de capa que le daba un aspecto verdaderamente sombrío pero a la vez sutil; sus botas para la nieve tenían un toque dark, su cabello estaba suelto y su rostro tenía leves toques se rubor.

En la zona de los asientos, lo lugares de enfrente los ocupaban el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y el Secretario Principal (Kaito). El líder del Concejo de Ancianos (un vampiro bastante viejo) y a su lado estaba Kaname, cuya vestimenta arrancaron suspiros de humanas y vampiresas por igual. Yûki no estaba presente pues su humor no toleraría la presencia de persona inferiores a ella. Alicia y Daemon seguían después del castaño. Ellos iban vestidos con los trajes de gala más extravagantes de todos cuyos colores oscuros y con toques de rojo resaltaban su pálida piel, y los vampiros les miraban con recelo desde los asientos traseros. Las demás filas de sillas las ocupaban los estudiantes junto a sus familiares.

Al finalizar las presentaciones de los vampiros sangre pura, Zero indicó a los asistentes ir a la pista de hielo para el Concurso de Patinaje. Kaname iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de sentarse junto a Zero, pues este estaría junto a Alicia y Winchester para hablar sobre sus asuntos, pero no contó con que el cazador le ofrecería su brazo a Ruka, y ella lo aceptaría. Fue en ese momento cuando el castaño descubrió quien era la prometida de su rival. La bestia de los celos volvió a rugir en su pecho, pero esta vez Kaname la obligó a callar. Una sonrisa casi siniestra se mostró en sus labios, captando el porqué Kiryû había aceptado comprometerse. La razón era simplemente porque, como su prometida, Ruka tendría más protección de ambos bandos por ser la pareja del sangre pura. Así ella no correría más peligros pues todos la protegerían.

Al advertir que el compromiso de Zero no era más que una farsa para proteger a la noble, Kaname ensanchó su sonrisa. Su corazón latió de regocijo cuando lo descubrió. Pero no sólo él fue quien advirtió el reciente compromiso de Zero y Ruka. Kain, que se mantenía a las espaldas de Kuran, apretaba sus puños al ver que la chica que amaba era tocada por otro.

Cuando se dio por iniciado el concurso, los estudiantes comenzaron a mostrar sus habilidades de patinaje. Decididos a lucirse frente a sus invitados, algunos hacían las piruetas más audaces. Incluso cuando los vampiros tenían a su favor su destreza antinatural, los humanos no se quedaban atrás. Hubo caídas, risas, alguna que otra disputa y algunos alumnos comenzaron a besarse. Conforme los jueces tomaban su decisión, se escogía a cuales equipos pasarían a la siguiente ronda. El equipo de Hanabusa iba en primer lugar, pues el rubio fabricada rampas de hielo para que sus compañeros se deslizaran con más facilidad, pero no les duro mucho el gusto. El equipo liderado por su primo, hacia lo imposible por no permitir que el noble rubio siguiera poniéndose en ventaja; Kain usaba sus poderes de combustión para derretir cualquier intento de su pariente por hacer puntos. Pero si la competencia entre los dos primos era ardua, la que mantenían el grupo de Seiren contra el grupo donde estaba Rima, era una escena aterradora. Era tanta la intensidad, que hubo unas cuantas veces que pedazos de la pista volaron por el aire, y era Sira quien se tenía que encargar de que los enormes segmentos no hirieran al público que reía con las peripecias de los estudiantes. Takuma y Shiki trataban de mantenerse al margen, pero era casi imposible; aunque a Ichijou no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues podía sostener la mano de Senri con la excusa de ayudarle a mantenerse a salvo. Después de unos cuantos altercados que provocaron la risa de todos, como cuando Aido chocó contra la cabeza de Seiren y ella perdió el sentido por eso, los equipos que quedaron a flote fueron sólo dos. El Team Takuma-Shiki contra el Team Kain-Chicas Guapas. El desenlace fue bastante hilarante. Como en el equipo de Kain eran puras chicas –él era el único hombre-, utilizaron… el poder femenino a su favor.

Las chicas comenzaron a seducir a los varones en el equipo contrario, exceptuando a Shiki porque sabían de su relación con Sira, y ninguna de ellas quería problemas con la cazadora. Los chicos quedaron prendidos por los encantos de sus compañeras, así que cuando se quedaron estáticos, Kain aprovechó para derretir el piso debajo de ellos y hacerlos caer al agua. Él único que quedó sobre el hielo fue Senri, que miró a Kain y a las muchachas, luego a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla (Takuma entre ellos), levantó la mirada decidido y dijo:

-Me rindo (27).

Después fue hacia donde Sira, la muchacha ya lo esperaba para felicitar a su prometido por su esfuerzo. Las chicas del equipo ganador gritaron eufóricas, se abrazaron entre ellas y con Kain, quien sólo quería ir a tomar un buen café. El grupo pasó frente a los vampiros sangre pura, que felicitaron su triunfo. Zero se levantó del asiento que había estado ocupando, se acercó a ellos y les sonrió levemente. Aunque las chicas se emocionaron por ver la sonrisa de su apreciado Director, no fue así con Kain, no le miró con enfado sino que simplemente no le correspondió la sonrisa. Pero Zero no se percató de eso, llamando a Sira para que entregara los papeles que certificaban sus premios.

-Estos son los premios para el equipo ganador del Concurso de Patinaje. Un cheque por Diez Mil dólares, un contrato firmado por mí y todos los maestros para que puedan faltar una semana a clases sin consecuencias, y un vale para una cena gratis en cualquier restaurante de la ciudad.

-Gracias, Director Kiryû. –dijeron al unísono las chicas con una ligera reverencia.

Después de esto, vino la revancha de todos los equipos perdedores de la primera fase.

La Gran Guerra de Bolas de Nieve.

Con mucho gozo se empezó por un combate equipo contra equipo. Aunque al principio de la competencia todo iba bien, pronto se salió de control. Los alumnos se atacaban unos a otros con los proyectiles del congelado líquido. Pero no era con odio, sino que todo era una escena de jóvenes divirtiéndose sanamente. A ellos se unieron algunos hermanos menores de las familias. Hanabusa tiraba a diestra y siniestra para que luego Rima y sus víctimas arremetieran contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto también Daemon se encontraba entre los contendientes, pero para que el sangre pura no tuviera ventaja sobre los demás, Zero tomó el control y también se unió a la contienda. Alicia arrastró a Kaname jalándolo del brazo, y haciéndolo participar a la fuerza. Sira se mantenía al margen, mientras Shiki hacía lo posible para que la chica no recibiera ningún daño. Ahora era un todos contra todos (28).

Bolas de nieve gigantes arrasaban con quien se dejara dar, los vampiros ayudaban a sus compañeros humanos para que no perdieran tan fácilmente. Las risas y gritos de alegría se oían por todos lados. Y en medio de todo, estaba Kaname quieto mirando a su alrededor. Su escudo psíquico le evitaba el contacto de la nieve comprimida contra su piel. Una chispa iluminó su corazón, la alegría de su entorno hizo mella en su humor. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a reír perdiendo su porte serio. Como todos se encontraban tratando de vencer a sus enemigos, Kaname se sintió seguro de poder soltar una carcajada sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por lo menos eso pensaba.

Una bola de nieve se impactó directo en su rostro. Kaname se sintió desorientado, pues no creía que alguien pudiera tocarle en esta guerra de chiste. Encaró con ojos desconcertados a quien había logrado semejante hazaña, y su expresión tomó un toque de completo asombro. Fue Zero quien le había dado con la bola de nieve, pero también había sido él quien lo vio reír. Kiryû tenía una sonrisa parecida a la que Kaname le había visto en el sueño, y comenzó a nevar.

-Que cara tan idiota has puesto, Kuran. Se nota que nunca has jugado con nieve. –se burló. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar la compostura. Resopló, inclinándose un poco y juntando un poco de nieve, formando una bolita. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Zero, y le arrojó el proyectil con mucha fuerza, y terminó dándole en el rostro. La venganza estaba hecha.

-Mira quien lo dice. Deberías verte en un espejo, Kiryû-kun. Creo que la lance muy rápido para ti.

-Eso quisieras. –y empezó la batalla entre ellos dos (29).

Hasta que un grito resonó por sobre los demás. Pero no era de alegría, sino de agonía. El olor de la sangre hizo que a todos los vampiros les brillaran los ojos por un momento. Abandonando la batalla, todos se concentraron al sitio donde provenía ese olor y ese grito. La escena frente a ellos lo hizo abrir los ojos horrorizados. Una chica humana estaba atrapada entre los brazos de un vampiro, y por la apariencia del sujeto se podría identificar como un Nivel E. El chupasangre pasaba su lengua por el cuello ensangrentado de la chica, la tomo por el cuello dispuesto a romperle por completo la tráquea.

El disparo del rifle de Yagari rompió el aire. Los presentes miraron al cazador un segundo para después concentrarse en el Nivel E, que había soltado a la muchacha para esquivar la bala. Kaito fue a cargar el cuerpo de la chica para llevarlo con algunos estudiantes, ellos la trasladaron a la enfermería. Detrás de vampiro que atacó a la muchacha aparecieron cientos de su misma calaña, y a pesar de ser vampiros de nivel bajo, su poder era bastante diferente a los normales. Toga se colocó enfrente de los invitados con Kaito flanqueándolo a su izquierda. Zero no tardó en unirse a la línea de contendientes y Ruka se mantuvo al lado derecho del cazador y Shiki a su izquierda, Kaname también se situó al lado de ellos. Daemon y Alicia también se prepararon para la batalla.

-Todos los estudiantes y sus familias diríjanse al comedor principal. –ordenó Zero. Kaname pidió a sus subordinados que ayudaran en la evacuación, mientras que Rima y Sira fortalecían una barrera dentro de esa área. El albino le dijo a Ruka que no tenía que ser parte de la pelea, pero ella le sonrió diciéndole que era muy capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera.

-Parece que nos arruinaron la fiesta. No puedo creerlo, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. –se quejó Alicia, viendo como el número de enemigos se incrementaba a varios cientos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Zero que permanecía perenne y a Kaname cuya presencia seguía imperturbable.

-Vamos, que todavía falta la cena y que yo haga mi acto final. Después de todo, Sira-chan lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y a ella no puedo defraudarla o Sen-pyon me mataría. –sonrió Daemon.

-Son demasiados enemigos lo que vinieron este año. –dijo Shiki sin cambiar su expresión. Ruka le espetó que eso no sería nada para ellos.

-Sólo son Niveles E modificados, Shiki. –dijo ella, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su cabeza. Alicia rió por la reacción de la chica. Definitivamente, Zero tenía buen gusto para las chicas.

-¿Siempre sucede esto cuando están en un festival? –musitó Kaname para Zero. El cazador le miró afirmándoselo–. Investigue un poco, pero creo con nosotros será suficiente.

-Yo también lo pienso así, chico Kuran. –Alicia se quitó la capa que la cubría dejando ver sus ropas demasiado sexy que traía. Como sus compañeros no entendieron el punto de quitarse la ropa, ella explicó–. Esa capa es una reliquia, y como mis poderes no son… muy limpios, no quiero que termine hecha un desastre.

-No has cambiado nada, Alicia. –espetó Kaname. La chica bufó.

-Sigues siendo la misma bruja de siempre, Thunderwitch. –fue el eco de voz que sonó por el lugar. Alicia dejó de sonreír al reconocer el tono infantil de su dueña, y se puso seria. Daemon y Kaname también se prepararon, ambos reconocían también a la chica detrás de esa voz. Kuran comprendió entonces todo lo que le ocultaba Zero, y porque Akira se ocultaba. Como primer jefe de la familia Kuran, Kaname había sido informado de todo lo que sus antepasados habían hecho y el nombre de Kurotsuki Arika no era desconocido para él. Después de esta noche a Kiryû no le quedaría más opción que informar sobre todo lo que supiera a Kaname.

-No creí que vinieras en persona a interrumpir en esta fiesta pacifica. –soltó Daemon con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz–. Pero ni siquiera te presentas frente a nosotros. O careces de modales, o temes que acabemos contigo, Arika.

La risa de Kurotsuki estalló. Los Nivel E empezaron a acercarse a los vampiros sangre pura y a los cazadores.

-Si apareciera en este momento, no sería divertido. –Respondió ella imprimiéndole un tono de burla a su voz–. Además, no quiero que el Usurpador me conozca antes de tiempo.

-Con Usurpador… ¿te refieres a Kiryû-kun? –preguntó Kaname frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kuran. Veo que Akira no se equivocó en escogerte como Rey. Aunque hayas tenido que usar un método tan infame para seguir con tu triste existencia (30).

Kaname ni se inmutó por el comentario. Conociéndola, comprendía que Arika estuviera al pendiente del proyecto que Akira había creado. Zero se adelantó unos pasos a sus compañeros, Ruka y Shiki permanecieron cuidando sus flancos. La risa de Arika se cortó un momento.

-Parece que el Usurpador tiene algo que decirme. Ahora que es un sangre pura cree que tiene más derecho que como el Nivel E que era.

Las palabras crudas de la chica no hicieron mella en Zero. El cazador miró hacia el frente, aun sin saber si ella se encontraba realmente ahí.

-Akira no me contó mucho sobre ti. De hecho lo único que sé es tu nombre, creo que a él le incomodaba que yo te conociera. –dijo despacio, con tono serio y calmado. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de decisión, como si estuviera a punto de declarar un evento importante–. Tengo un mensaje de Akira para ti.

Un momento de silencio, en el que los vampiros sintieron tensión y el entorno se tornó pesado. El ex humano respiró profundo antes de proseguir.

-"_Aléjate de Zero Kiryû, de sus amigos, y de esta Academia. No tomes venganza con quienes no tienen la culpa, Arika. Así que, aléjate de lo que yo aprendí a amar_". (31)

Otro minuto de silencio. El corazón de todos se detuvo ese tiempo.

El grito furioso de Arika fue la orden para que lo cientos de vampiros modificados atacaran.

-¡Tú no sabes nada sobre Akira! ¡Maldito Usurpador! –fue lo último que dijo esa voz, para luego desaparecer dejando a los Nivel E hacer su trabajo.

Toga enfocó su rifle a sus presas disparando diez veces, acertando en cada una derribando a los temibles vampiros. Kaito desenfundó una espada corta con la cual cortó y enfrentó a los chupasangres que se lanzaban sobre él para romperle el cuello. Algunos de esos vampiros tenían poderes parecidos a los nobles, así que no era tan fácil esquivar esos ataques.

Ruka manipulaba la mente de cada vampiro que se lanzaba sobre ella, mientras Shiki se deshacía de quien atacara por la espalda a la noble con su látigo de sangre. Ambos hacían un buen equipo peleando juntos, pero no perdían de vista Zero para auxiliarlo en caso de que lo necesitara.

Kaname se sorprendió un poco por el nivel de combate que tenían sus oponentes, pero no era el suficiente para que supusieran una amenaza para él. El problema era su número, eran demasiados y eso le molestaba. Utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para reducir el número considerablemente.

La sangre pura esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, excitada por el reto de tantos enemigos intentando asesinarla. Pero pronto se aburrió por lo repetitivo en los ataques. Dando un salto atrás, levantó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y de sus manos comenzó a salir líquido de tonalidad morada y olor repugnante. Sus uñas se llenaron del líquido, y arremetió con sus garras contra los vampiros modificados. La reacción a la sustancia que presentaban los afectados por esta, era similar a la que la sangre de Sira provocaría si la bebieran. La habilidad de Thunderwitch residía en que podía convertir su sangre en veneno si ella lo deseaba así, y era realmente terrorífico ver como los cuerpos de sus víctimas se retorcían en agonía por el efecto del tóxico. La sangre pura reía con locura, una risa muy parecida a la de Yûki cuando asesinaba, y que Kaname conocía tan bien.

A diferencia de ella, Daemon no disfrutaba de ver a sus presas sufrir. Su habilidad le permitía disfrutar por horas de torturarlos, pero él no lo hacía. Podía producir agua de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y manipularla como quisiera su voluntad. Aunque muchos pensaran que era una habilidad sin utilidad, Daemon les demostraba que podía ser bastante aterradora. Y más cuando mandaba al líquido adentrarse dentro de los cuerpos de sus víctimas hasta hacerlas explotar. Volviendo al agua transparente un líquido espeso color rojizo.

La Bloody Rose de Zero eliminó a todo aquel que tenía como objetivo. A pesar de que podía usar sus poderes como vampiro, Zero se abstenía de hacerlo. Aun no tenía control total sobre ellos, y no quería terminar matando a uno de sus aliados si se salía de control. Así que la Rosa Sangrienta era una buena compañera en sus misiones y también en este momento. Además su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia a las arremetidas de sus atacantes, evadiéndolas con movimientos certeros y elegantes.

El número de Nivel E se redujo considerablemente. Y el piso debajo de ellos se hallaba cubierto de cenizas, sangre y pedazos de carne que aun no se hacían polvo. El olor a sangre putrefacta fue la prueba de que esos vampiros ya estaban muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se les modificaba, se podía usar su cadáver antes de que pudiera desaparecer, modificando su estructura y convirtiéndolos en cuerpos vacios.

Sólo quedaban veinte de ellos, en un esfuerzo final, todos los defensores arremetieron para acabar con la amenaza.

La batalla terminó.

Pero era el comienzo de una guerra.

* * *

Cuando se verificó que no había más Nivel E modificados en la zona, los invitados fueron avisados y pudieron salir al exterior. A la familia de la chica le informaron que se encontraba estable, y que sólo necesitaba descansar. Después, Zero pidió una disculpa por el incidente.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, Kiryû-san. –dijo la madre de la víctima con gesto amable–. Lo que le paso a mi hija pudo haber sido peor si usted no hubiera estado aquí. –sonrió para darle un toque cálido a sus palabras. Agregó para aligerar el ambiento–. Además, esto es así todos los años. Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados.

Todos los invitados estuvieron de acuerdo con la mujer.

Cuando los invitados estuvieron en el patio trasero de la Academia (el terreno al lado del lago, no era un buen lugar para continuar el festejo por lo sangriento que había quedado), se anunció que cenarían ahí mismo. Las mesas ya estaban puestas, y los cubiertos y platos en su lugar. La comida sería servida tan pronto como los invitados se sentaran en su lugar.

-Pero antes de eso, –interrumpió Daemon-, permítanme hacerles de esta reunión algo inolvidable.

Puso sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo algo entre ellas. Sira se emocionó con lo que ocurriría, el rubio le sonrió paternalmente a la chica. Entre sus palmas comenzó a formarse una bola de agua, pero por alguna razón esta tenía un resplandor blanco. Dirigió la masa de agua hacia el cielo, y la soltó.

El brillo que contenía la pelota se expandió por el cielo nocturno. Y como esa noche no había estrellas, el efecto que tuvo fue sublime. Una capa de centelleantes puntitos cubría el espacio a metros de su cabeza. Un espectáculo hermoso y extraordinario, que dio el toque especial a esa cena entre especies.

En la mesa principal estaban todos los allegados a Zero, pero también Kaname y sus subordinados. Comiendo y charlando agradablemente, olvidando por un momento la situación desagradable de media hora atrás. Después de cenar, podrían hablar sobre el tema, y Zero sabía que no podría dejar a Kaname al margen. Debía de contarle todo, si quería que todo lo que había logrado se mantuviera así. Pero de algo estaba seguro, nunca le diría donde se encontraba Akira, eso no lo necesitaba saber el castaño.

Y a pesar de que localizar al pelinegro era una de sus prioridades, Kaname lo olvido durante el transcurso de la velada. Se sentía tan cómodo junto al cazador, que no advirtió que la coraza que guardaba sus sentimientos se estaba rompiendo.

Permitiéndole a la imagen de Zero Kiryû entrar en su corazón, y quedar impresa en él para siempre.

* * *

**Lilith:** ¡OMG! Este capítulo fue más largo de que pensé, me siento feliz de poder escribir algo tan largo xD. Por cierto, como en este capítulo hay muchos términos nuevos, les daré una explicación de cada uno de ellos:

**(1):** Bueno, Zero es muy inteligente, así que es obvio que se le ocurriera algo para calmar la sed de sangre, les había dicho que las pastillas ya no eran necesarias, y eso era porque nuestro cazador encontró la respuesta al dilema.

**(2):** Un vampiro siempre necesitara sangre. Eso lo comprenden muy bien los estudiantes de la Academia Cross. Además de que de esa forma los vampiros eventualmente tendrían una especie de acuerdo para poder tomar la sangre de los humanos sin tanto problema.

**(3):** Aunque no me lo crean, ese fue el primer beso entre Shiki y Sira. Sip, ellos siguen las viejas costumbres xD.

**(4):** Pobres chicos, su primer beso y ella casi mata a su novio. Hablando de besos de la muerte ¬¬…

**(5):** Gracias a Yûki-baka ya no pueden besarse. Es obvio que les permitirán tener momentos íntimos entre ellos para que no lo resientan xD.

**(6):** Esa escena la saque cuando vi una imagen donde estaban Kaname y Zero como un demonio y un ángel caído, respectivamente. Volví a encontrarme con esa imagen, pero resulto que la primera que vi fue editada para que pareciera Shounen-Ai; en la verdadera esta Yûki como un ángel con sus alas cortadas… la verdad me gusto más la editada, porque no aparece la chica comadreja en ella xD. Y una pregunta: ¿Adivinan quien esa chica que muerde a Kaname en su sueño?

**(7):** Si ustedes siguen el manga, sabrán quien es la primera amante de Kaname. Como no sé realmente quien es ella, y no quiero manejarla indebidamente, sólo la usaré como punto de unión entre Kaname y Akira.

**(8):** Es que parece que Daemon es igual que nuestro adorado Cross xD.

**(9):** En serio, necesitan conseguir el manga y leerlo. Aunque se puede leer por internet fácilmente, yo recomiendo que lo compren. Así apoyan el trabajo de la autora.

**(10):** Oh, vamos, que Kiryû maduró un poquito y sabe que no es bueno decirles que aun odia a Kuran y quiere volarle los sesos.

**(11):** Oh, mi dios, me gustaría poder escribir que Ruka le dijera la verdad, pero es que no quiero arruinar el suspenso. Me encantó relatar sobre cómo Akatsuki sufrió por no saber lo que le había ocurrido a su chica. Es tan tierno.

**(12):** T^T (Lilith en modo chibi llorando como emo girl frente a su computadora) ¿Por qué soy tan cruel con Akatsuki? Me merezco un tomatazo por eso.

**(13):** ¡Fuera de mi vista, chica comadreja ò.ó*! Hoy no quiero escribir mucho sobre ti.

**(14):** Creo que más de una amara a Daemon por semejante vocabulario ^^. Pronto me gustaría escribir bien su relación con mi amado otosama.

**(15):** Para los que no saben de lo que estoy hablando… ¡Felicidades! Tú no eres una mente perversa como yo xD.

**(16):** A pesar de lo que piensan, no es lo que creen… o tal vez si, ku, ku, ku.

**(17):** Aunque lo duden Daemon tiene más de diez mil años de vida. Por lo cual, conoció a Kaname y a Akira.

**(18):** Esta es una parte de la sorpresa de la que les informe al principio. Este fic es Yaoi, así que no se preocupen por esto.

**(19):** Me encanta el personaje de Sayori, y creo que si se desarrollara más en la trama obtendría la popularidad que se merece. Aunque esa decisión le corresponde a Hino, me encantaría ver una escena entre Zero y Sayori.

**(20):** Alicia Thunderwitch: su nombre vino cuando leía el manga de Pandora Hearts, la protagonista femenina se llama Alice, pero yo quise usar su pronunciación castellana. Su apellido viene de un personaje femenino del manga Bleach; ella es un Privaron Espada, y su nombre completo es Cirucci Thunderwitch. Descubrirán rápidamente como es su carácter.

**(21):** Por su sanidad mental no les contaré todavía lo que sufría Kaname cuando iban a ese club. Por cierto, a la lectora que me dé un nombre para ese lugar, le escribiré un drabble sólo para ella en mi otro fic _Blood Dance_. La dinámica es muy fácil, díganme un nombre para el club y el que escoja será el ganador y aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos.

**(22):** Me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir sobre Kaito, pero mejorare en eso poco a poco. Sobre su relación con Daemon, les aseguró que nada más bromean con las indirectas… es un poco de fanservice para mis lectoras ^^.

**(23):** Ni idea quien haya sido el primer vampiro de la historia. Yo invente el mío propio, pero sólo habrá menciones sobre él. Nada más. También he de decir que los Desertores eran los vampiros '_originales'_, pero que a pesar de que ya no tienen colmillos aun sienten deseo por la sangre y su linaje sigue manteniéndose puro.

**(24):** Ahora saben el origen de las familias sangre pura de VK. Por lo menos en mi fic así es como todo empezó. Aun cuando Kaname es el Rey, Akira sigue siendo su padre. Por eso, a Akira lo consideran un dios, y a los Desertores por abandonar sus costumbres, los consideran traidores. Aunque claro está, estos siguen siendo sangre pura, y lo nobles les tiene que mostrar respeto.

**(25):** Les digo que ahora este fic tendrá un poco de Shojo-Ai/Yuri, aunque no me convence mucho el género. Creo que le dará sabor al asunto.

**(26):** ¡Ya salió! Les había dicho que la relación de Ruka con Zero haría rabiar a Kaname. Bien, con esto creo que conseguí ese efecto. Pero les vuelvo a reiterar que esto es un fic Yaoi, y que la pareja principal es Kaname x Zero.

**(27):** Me sorprende la facilidad de Shiki para hacer cosas así. También espero escribir mas sobre él con Takuma, pues el rubio hermoso se merece algunas escenas con Senri. Pero de que el Shiki x Sira es principal, lo es.

**(28):** Nunca pero nunca inicien una batalla de bolas de nieve sin tener unas cuantas piedras consigo. Créanme cuando les digo que si sus amigos les empiezan a darles solo a ustedes, las piedras serán muy buenas aliadas.

**(29):** Zero-rin es el único que pudo ver como Kuran reía. Eso es tiernísimo.

**(30):** Recuerden que Kaname tomó el lugar del verdadero hermano de Yûki. Eso es cruel, pero nada comparado con lo que hizo Rido.

**(31):** ¡Así se dice, Otosama! Demuéstrale que Akira sólo te quiere a ti xD.

**Lilith**: bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Espero les haya gustado, he subido varios fics nuevos. Entre ellos está un crossover de VK con Naruto, a quienes les gusten los dos mangas por igual, será un placer recibir sus comentarios, pero aviso que la pareja será muy crack y que no es Yaoi. Espero que alguien lo lea u.u.

Por cierto, siguiendo con este fic, ya pueden darse una idea de cómo es la mala del cuento xD, y con quien está relacionada.

Sin más que decir, espero sus review. Aquí la contestación a los review de mis fieles seguidores:

**Ally Grigori: **Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te guste este capitulo porque en serio me esforcé xD. Bueno, espero tu review.

**:** A mi también me da miedo esa Yûki, aunque mi Ulquiorra-oniisama me protegerá de ella x3. Con respecto a si te doy mi permiso de usar a Sira-chan, será un honor que la uses en uno de tus fics.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** Tu comentario me subió mucho el ánimo (Inner: pero como ya dije, lástima que no te puede quitar la estupidez xD) ¬¬. Bueno, Sakura-chan, espero tu comentario de este chapter.

**AivlisZodiac****: **Gracias por el apoyo, deseo que tu y todas mis demás lectoras disfruten mucho con lo que escribo. Leeré tu review de este capitulo en cuanto me llegue.

**Kahayo:** Tras tan decidida declaración, la cazadora de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas, declaró: No pongo en duda de la veracidad de tus palabras. Y tienes razón. En nombre de mi padre Zero Kiryû, te ofrezco la bienvenida a mi reino. (LoL) Thank for you coment, de verás que me gusto leerlo.

Y también para mis queridas, **Rebeca Griffel** y **Carolina Radquiel**, ambas me han apoyado en todo. Gracias a las dos ^^. También una ligera mención a mi nueva lectora **Yeshka**, que apenas comienza a leer mi fic, pero que me ha dejado un comentario de cada capitulo.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	6. Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **Bueno, pues perdón por la demora. Aquí el capítulo, espero que cumpla con la demanda xD. También que hice unas imágenes (en realidad las edité, porque no soy buena dibujando por internet x3) y las subí a mi facebook. Para más información, al final en las aclaraciones.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Encuentro**

* * *

El reloj marcó las diez en punto, y el sonido de las campanillas del aparato marcaron los diez sonidos correspondientes.

Yûki Kuran se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la estancia de la Residencia de la Luna, escuchando los toques del reloj y mirando a la nada. El vestido rojo carmesí que portaba duplicaba su belleza, creando una imagen seductora resaltando en la oscuridad de la habitación. Con la mejilla recargada en una de sus manos, la mirada de hastío dibujada en su rostro denotaba su aburrimiento, así como su poca paciencia al sonido desquiciante del aparato de tiempo. Al séptimo toque de la campanilla no soportó más, y con una onda de poder cinético pulverizó al reloj antiguo convirtiéndolo en astillas. Tras conseguir que la estancia quedara en silencio, se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en los cuales la voz de su lado oscuro hacía eco en su cabeza como le ocurría desde que sucumbió ante las órdenes de ésta.

Afuera se podía oír las voces de los invitados al festival. La cena había terminado, pero los presentes aun charlaban entre sí, llenando el aire con risas y conversaciones agradables que provocaron los celos y el asco de Yûki. Aun si ella se esforzaba por no escucharlos, su sentido auditivo sensible le obligaba a oír las voces de las personas cuya felicidad era más grande que la suya. De entre todo la sinfonía de palabras que se oían, las voces de Zero y Sira fueron las que más hicieron rabiar a la castaña. El eco de las risas de esos dos la lastimaban, pero nada comparado como cuando había escuchado reír a Kaname cuando estaba jugando con la nieve. En el momento en el que Yûki escuchó la risa tersa y hermosa de su esposo, sintió como su corazón se partía aun más de lo que ya estaba y sus ojos ardían en un llanto amargo, al recordar que en los últimos años junto a ella, Kaname ya no reía como antes. La frustración se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para no terminar llorando. Al parecer, el sangrepura la estaba abandonando para buscar una nueva felicidad. Apretó los dientes para no dejar que maldiciones escaparan de sus labios, pero que si se escucharon en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, se topó con el retrato de Kaien. La sonrisa amable en el rostro del hombre mayor no hizo más que enfurecer a la chica, que pensó que el antiguo director la observaba lleno de lastima y burla. A punto de mandar a volar el retrato, Yûki se detuvo a tiempo para no hacerlo. Volvió a su ensimismamiento, mientras la imagen de su otro lado aparecía detrás de ella.

El reflejo malvado sonreía con fingida gentileza. Estrechó entre sus brazos la figura delicada de Yûki, acarició lo mechones castaños y meció con suavidad a la sangrepura. La Kuran se relajó por el contacto.

Pero de pronto, la castaña sintió una presencia fuera del Dormitorio de la Luna. Sus sentidos vampíricos se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta, y sus músculos se tensaron por lo siniestro de la figura en el exterior. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de un vampiro, y por la fuerza que se sentía, un sangrepura. Pero sintió algo extraño acerca de esa presencia. Sí, era poderosa, fría, y hasta cierto punto, atemorizante. Mucho más que cualquier sangrepura que haya conocido. Y se aventuró a pensar que superior a Kaname. Pero eso no le importaba a ella. Chasqueó la lengua ante la idea de que se tratara de una broma que le estuvieran jugando, y la ira inundó su ser. Se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

El viento nocturno golpeó su rostro con fuerza, mientras mecían sus cabellos. Sus ojos marrones buscaron furtivos a su objetivo, y su cuerpo se preparó para aniquilar a quien se había atrevido a molestarla. No tardó mucho en dar con el responsable. Frente a ella se hallaba una pequeña figura oculta bajo una capa purpura, pero a pesar de lo diminuto de su tamaño, la fuerza de su sangre se sentía por toda la zona. Yûki sonrió entusiasmada por ver que tenía un oponente digno de ser asesinado por sus manos. Avanzó con pasos decididos liberando de a poco su poder, pero la figura encapuchada no pareció intimidarse por eso. Antes de que la castaña se acercara más, la voz infantil de la presencia interrumpió su andar.

-Así que tú eres Yûki Kuran. Realmente Kaname tiene buen gusto para elegir a sus amantes. –rió. La castaña arrugó el ceño, molesta por las palabras de esa mujer. Levantó una de sus manos, dispuesta a hacerla pagar por su atrevimiento. Otra risa se oyó por parte de la encapuchada, saco una mano debajo de la capa y negó con la extremidad–. Tranquilízate, Princesa Sangrepura. Si no quieres que el Cazador y todos los sangrepura que están en la fiesta vengan a interrumpirnos, te recomiendo que te calmes y me escuches. Te aseguro que será de tu interés.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme que yo no posea? –preguntó Yûki con ironía. La otra explotó con una risa maniaca, burlándose de la pregunta de la castaña.

-Eres bastante interesante. –Musitó la mujer desconocida–. Sí, definitivamente me serás de ayuda. Te propongo algo, Yûki Kuran. Si tú me ayudas a conseguir lo que quiero, yo te daré lo que más anhelas.

El sonido del viento fue lo que llenó el silencio. La mirada de Yûki se tornó indescifrable, pero su mente trabajaba con la propuesta que acababa de escuchar. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que la figura frente a ella no le inspiraba nada de confianza, pero sinceramente ni ella misma esperaría la confianza de alguien si hiciera lo mismo. Por otro lado, si lo que ella se ofrecía a darle, a cambio de su ayuda, era verdadero… entonces, podría tener más apoyo para conseguir lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su parte oscura salió a flote de nuevo, envolviéndola en su falso abrazo.

**Acepta su propuesta.** Musitó con tono dulce y acariciando la mejilla de la chica. **No tienes por qué temerle a nada. Piénsalo, si lo que dice es verdadero, entonces te convendría. Podrás deshacerte de Wakaba Sira, y todo será tuyo de nuevo.**

Yûki sonrió ante la visión de ver la vida de la joven cazadora acabándose por sus propias manos. También la recompensa de recuperar el amor de Kiryû.

**Y si esta mujer te tiende una trampa, puedes matarla.** Su reflejo rió cuando la castaña asintió a sus palabras, agregó para convencerla por completo. **Recuerda, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Puedes hacer lo que desees.**

-¿Y bien, qué decides? –volvió a preguntar la mujer frente a Yûki entendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Lo único que quiero es recuperar lo que me pertenece. –contestó la castaña sonriendo con altanería, estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida–. Pero antes, debo conocer tu nombre. Ahora somos colaboradoras, ¿o no?

Otra risita ahogada se escuchó por parte de la mujer, divertida al máximo por la actitud de la sangrepura.

-Ahora mismo el cuerpo que ocupo no es el mío en realidad. –respondió retirándose la capa poco a poco. Yûki entendió a la que se refería; era una de las habilidades de los Sangrepuras tomar control sobre el cuerpo de un vampiro de nivel inferior. Lo había visto hacer a Shizuka y a Rido, así que no se sorprendió mucho de ver que esta mujer lo hiciera (1)–. No me disculpare por esto, sería muy estúpido de mi parte mostrarme antes de tiempo.

-Yo haría lo mismo. –espetó Yûki dándole la razón.

La mujer se quitó la capa por completo, descubriendo una larga cabellera rubia y una piel completamente clara. La muchacha tenía la impresión de poseer dieciséis años, y una belleza única y fresca. Sus rasgos infantiles contrastaban con su cuerpo sensual, y su cabello era liso y largo. Ojos rojizos e inexpresivos adornaban su hermosa cara. Aun si la belleza de esa chica demeritaba la adoración del mundo, para la castaña no significaba nada comparándola con sí misma.

La presencia que la castaña había sentido anteriormente desapareció, llevándose con ella el ambiente frío y pesado. Entonces, la personalidad de la rubia tomó control de su cuerpo de nuevo, sonrió con extrema dulzura a Yûki.

-Perdona por tener que tomar estas medidas, Yûki-san. –dijo. Su voz que antes sonaba burlona y sarcástica, ahora era dulce y tranquila–. Mi nombre es Catena Winchester, es un placer conocerte (2).

-No me interesas. -cortó Yûki.

-Cierto, es el nombre de mi jefa lo que importa en este momento. –respondió ella amablemente–. Bueno, este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de ello. Los invitados se están retirando del comedor y los estudiantes no tardarán en llegar a los Dormitorios de la Luna, así que no dispondremos de mucho tiempo para aclarar todo.

Yûki uso su fino oído para verificar que, efectivamente, las voces de los alumnos se escuchaban cerca. Comprendió rápidamente la situación, se llevó un dedo a sus labios y mordió la yema sacando una pequeña gota de sangre. Luego, extendió su mano hacia Catena, que la tomó con cuidado degustando el sabor de la minúscula cantidad de sangre. La rubia repitió la acción de Kuran, perforando su carne y dándole a beber el líquido carmesí a su compañera.

El vínculo se estableció entre ellas. De esta forma, Yûki podría saber por medio de su conexión con Catena cuando conocería a la jefa de ésta. Se sabía que los vínculos de sangre entre Sangrepuras estaban un nivel más alto que entre vampiros comunes y, en algunas ocasiones, dependiendo del poder del vampiro se podía comunicar telepáticamente por un instante (3).

-Hasta luego, Yûki-san. –la rubia se disipó en forma de escorpiones, dejando a Yûki sola nuevamente. La castaña miró al cielo sin luna ni estrellas, sabiendo a tientas que había aceptado colaborar con algo desconocido para ella. Pero la recompensa que traería consigo tan atractivo contrato, era lo que la orilló a cometer una traición que provocaría que todos la odiasen.

Pero eso no le importaba, ella conseguiría de nuevo que Zero y Kaname la amasen como en el pasado. Incluso si tenía que privarlos de su libertad… incluso si ellos la odiaran en lo más profundo de su ser.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación para dormir un poco. Adentrándose a las tinieblas que comenzaron a capturar a su alma.

* * *

Cuando finalizó la cena, alumnos e invitados al festival se despidieron de Zero y Kaname con una reverencia, así como también de Daemon y Alicia. Rima y Sira se encargaron de que cada familia descansara perfectamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Shiki se encontraba trabajando junto a Akatsuki reforzando una barrera para mayor protección. Kaname ordenó a Aido y a Takuma limpiar lo más posible la sangre derramada en el sitio donde había sido la primera pelea para evitar que la peste se impregnara en el lugar.

Conforme el comedor quedaba vacío, los Sangrepuras se enfrascaron en una profunda conversación. Aunque en realidad sólo se trataba de Alicia y Daemon picando el orgullo de Kaname como lo hacían desde que se conocieron. Y para sorpresa de ambos desertores, Kuran les regresaba las bromas de manera sarcástica pero elegante, sin perder la compostura ni inmutarse. Alicia no pudo sino reír de forma escandalosa volviendo a revolver los cabellos castaños, mientras Daemon comenzaba a saltar por los alrededores como loco gritando sobre la madurez de Kuran. Zero tuvo que darle un golpe al rubio para que se calmara, pero sólo consiguió que éste lo atrapara en un abrazo rompe costillas. Ruka intervino inmediatamente para evitar que su líder golpeara a su captor, diciendo con palabras sencillas y con voz decida que no debía de molestar al albino. Y aun cuando Kaname esperaba que Daemon simplemente la ignorase (como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien quería ordenarle), se sorprendió un poco al ver que el rubio soltaba a Kiryû y reía descaradamente mientras pedía una sencilla disculpa a la noble.

Kuran sintió de nuevo como la bestia en su pecho rugía justo cuando Ruka tomaba del brazo de nuevo a Zero, mientras los últimos invitados se despedían de ellos deseándoles lo mejor. Bien, sabía que lo del compromiso era una farsa, pero seguía siendo un poco molesto ver la facilidad con la que Ruka tocaba a Zero. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado de esos dos? En sus días en la Academia Cross la interacción entre la noble y el cazador era casi nula, y las veces que llegaban a cruzar palabra sólo era para amenazarse mutuamente. Pero ahora no sólo trabajaban juntos, sino que también parecía que confiaban el uno en el otro. Y juntos a ellos, se encontraban Rima, Shiki y la hija de Sayori, todos unidos bajo el mando de Kiryû.

Kaname sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos de cosas tan triviales como las relaciones que tenía ahora Zero. Había cosas más importantes que atender, y él comprendía perfectamente que lo que menos importaba en esos momentos era que él estuviera confundido con sus sentimientos.

Sira y Rima llegaron al cabo de terminar su labor, seguidos de Shiki, Akatsuki y Aido; Takuma había ido a cambiarse pues sus ropas quedaron algo impregnadas con el olor pestilente de la sangre de los Nivel E asesinados. Ya reunidos todos, Zero tomó la palabra indicándoles tanto a sus aliados como al grupo de Kuran que habría una reunión en esa mismo instante dentro de su oficina, y ordenó a Rima que fuera a decirle al rubio ausente sobre la junta. Cuando la rubia asintió y se retiró, Zero pidió que los demás lo siguieran. Aido murmuró a Kaname si Yûki no debía asistir, pero el sangrepura negó con la cabeza, lo que menos quería era poner a su esposa en riesgos innecesarios. Pues aunque ella fuese bastante fuerte, su carácter cambiante la haría un blanco fácil en esta guerra.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Zero tomó asiento en su escritorio. Kaname se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba muy cerca de Kiryû, mientras sus subordinados se mantuvieron de pie. Alicia se sentó en las piernas de Daemon, que estaba en un banquillo. Yagari y Kaito permanecían cerca de la puerta, checando que nadie ajeno a ellos se acercara y escuchara algo de más.

Cuando al fin todos estuvieron cómodos, Zero fue el primero en hablar con un tono de voz que Kaname y sus subordinaos jamás le habían escuchado. El albino pidió a Shiki el libro que Daemon le entregara a la rubia dos días antes del festival, pues algunos puntos importantes se explicaban ahí. El pelirrojo asintió, sacó debajo de su chaqueta (el libro lo había tomado con anterioridad de su cuarto después de fortalecer la barrera), y lo entregó a Zero. Kaname reconoció rápidamente el tomo gastado de color marrón, y comprendió con rapidez que se hablaría exactamente en esa junta (4).

-Nuestro enemigo en común es Arika Kurotsuki. –pronunció Zero. El grupo de Kaname no replicó por haber sido adjuntado al grupo de Kiryû al referirse a su enemigo. Aido, Takuma (después de regresar de cambiarse), Kain y Seiren comprendían perfectamente que al haber participado en esta pelea también se habían mostrado como contrincantes potenciales. Zero abrió el libro en los últimos capítulos–. Antes de seguir, me interesa conocer que tanto conoces de la situación, Kuran.

Los ojos amatistas de Kiryû observaron fijamente al vampiro sangrepura. Kaname asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Pedí a Akatsuki que investigara sobre los ataques que han sucedido en la Academia por estos 16 años. Aido y Takuma han estado vigilando los movimientos de tus aliados, incluso los de tu sobrina. –respondió Kaname con completa sinceridad. Zero no hizo mueca alguna de disgusto por saberse rondado, ya lo esperaba de alguien como Kuran. Por su parte, Kaname se sentía un tanto incomodo, revelar todas sus movidas ante su ahora aliado, no era a algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, además de que de ese modo Zero podría confiar más en él por no guardarle ningún secreto–. Seiren ha estado siguiendo a Daemon desde hace dos días.

-Entonces no tendré que explicar mucho. –dijo Zero concentrándose en las páginas del libro. Bien, era cierto que no había que decir mucho, pero algunos puntos eran desconocidos para los lacayos de Kuran. El albino sabía que el nombre de Arika no era muy conocido, sólo los sangrepura podrían decir con poca exactitud de quien se trataba. Ni siquiera los nobles de más alto rango sabrían algo sobre ella. Dada esa circunstancia, el albino tendría que esclarecer un poco el tema–. ¿Quién desconoce el nombre de Arika Kurotsuki?

Las miradas desconcertadas de Takuma y Aido, evidenciaron lo obvio. Akatsuki estaba en igual condiciones, pero su inexpresiva cara permaneció sin cambiar, igual que Seiren. Mientras que Yagari y Kaito habían oído ese nombre desde que Akira les advirtiera personalmente de Arika.

El cazador definitivo abrió la boca para darles una explicación corta y precisa, pero la mano de Daemon lo detuvo. Zero lo miró contrariado, y el rubio sólo atinó a sonreírle. Alicia se levantó con un movimiento elegante de las piernas de Daemon; el sangrepura se movió hacia donde Zero, y todos concentraron su atención en él.

-Todas las Familias de Vampiros conocen los nombres de los Ocho Líderes Desertores. También que dichos nombres, así como toda la información acerca de ello es uno de los tantos secretos que guardan los de nuestra especie; tan bien cuidado, que ni siquiera los cazadores nos conocen. –dio una mirada fugaz hacía los tres cazadores presentes. Yagari prendió un cigarrillo, mientras Kaito se encogía de hombros (5). Prosiguió después de esto–. El motivo tras éste gran secreto es simple: los Desertores somos y seremos siempre la deshonra del mundo Vampírico.

De repente Sira levantó la mano, y el ambiente que se había tornado pesado se aligeró un poco. Daemon miró a la chica con algo de desconcierto, para después sonreírle y asintiéndole. Sira se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar.

-Perdonen mi ignorancia sobre el mundo vampírico, pero es que no puedo entender muy bien la razón de porqué los demás vampiros los llamen Desertores. ¿Qué tan grave es que un vampiro se arranque los colmillos?

-Es algo complicado explicarlo. –dijo Alicia frunciendo suavemente las cejas, meditando para utilizar las palabras correctas para expresarse–. Tendrías que contestar primero algunas preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que caracteriza principalmente a los vampiros? Serían varias las respuestas; entre las más populares se encuentran la inmortalidad y el que beban sangre. Ahora bien, para elegir la más importante por así decirlo, necesitamos preguntarnos más cosas.

» ¿Cómo es que un vampiro puede alimentarse? ¿Con qué consigue extraer lo que necesita para que lo llamen inmortal? No necesito explicar más, es una respuesta muy sencilla. Los colmillos representan el instinto del vampiro. No sólo sirven para herir la piel y facilitarnos la comida, también –como es en el caso de los Sangrepura-, transforman a humanos en vampiros. En resumen, los colmillos son una parte de nosotros. Los cazadores saben acerca de la importancia de estos, y cuando aprisionan a algún vampiro fuera de control, arrancan sus colmillos para que el dolor más su locura provoquen que el vampiro muera tras sufrir un intenso dolor. «

-Entonces, para los demás vampiros el que ustedes se arrancaran los colmillos significa que estaban renunciando a lo que eran. –dedujo con rapidez Sira, dejando algo perpleja a Alicia por su perspicacia. Thunderwitch asintió a modo de respuesta, y soltó una risita.

Jamás pensó que una humana la sorprendiera de esa manera, con palabras elocuentes y una mente brillante. Sin duda alguna, mostraba cualidades que escasos humanos poseían. Sira tomó su mentón, pensativa. Alicia espero a que la chica dijera su opinión; hacia ya mucho tiempo que un humano despertaba su interés y quería aprovechar ésta situación lo máximo posible. Tras un momento de penarlo, Sira volvió a aclararse a garganta.

-Puede que sea sólo mi opinión, pero pienso que es exagerado que los llamen Desertores por eso. Daemon-sama me ha contado algunas historias acerca de ustedes y, sinceramente, me parece estúpido que los consideren de ese modo por decidir vivir en paz con los humanos. ¿Qué se arrancaron los colmillos? Usted misma lo dijo, Thunderwitch-sama: inmortalidad y beber sangre. Hay muchas formas de que alguien, sea vampiro o humano, beba sangre; incluso ustedes no renunciaron a la sangre, sólo prometieron no beberla directamente de un humano. Por lo tanto, la forma en la que se les etiqueta es aborrecible. Un vampiro siempre será un vampiro, no importa que se quite los colmillos.

-¿Eres Sira, la sobrina de Zero-kun, verdad? –la aludida asintió solemnemente. Alicia volvió a reír de manera escandalosa. Sira permaneció perenne–. Eres bastante interesante, es la primera vez que escuchó palabras tan sabias en la boca de un humano. Después de ésta junta, quiero hablar más contigo.

La cazadora se sintió un tanto conmovida por el halago de la sangrepura. Shiki pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la apretó delicadamente contra su cuerpo, confirmándole a la chica que él también pensaba igual que Alicia. Zero permitió que una sonrisa de suficiencia apareciera en su rostro. Aido disimuló la alegría que inundó su ser, sintiéndose por completo orgulloso de su hija, e imaginando la cara sonriente de Sayori que festejaba juntó a él la brillantez de Sira.

-Bueno, dado que hemos respondido tu pregunta, Sira-chan, es momento de explicar quién es Arika. –Interrumpió Daemon–. Bien, como iba diciendo. Hace más de diez mil años, un año después de la crisis ambiental para ser exactos, sólo habían sobrevivido nueve de las dieciséis Familias de Vampiros Sangrepura que existían en el mundo. Como todo se había convertido en un completo caos, los nueve líderes decidieron reunirse para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de vida vegetal y animal, así como humanos y vampiros sobrevivientes. Los vampiros sangrepura siempre hemos sido bastante reticentes a interactuar con otro vampiro de nuestro mismo nivel. Por lo tanto, una reunión entre tantos sangrepura era inconcebible; de hecho, aun me encuentro sorprendido de que no haya terminado en una lluvia de sangre.

» La reunión se llevó a cabo en el Coliseo Romano, pues era el lugar más seguro y menos destruido en ese entonces. Aun así, el viento estaba impregnado del olor pestilente de los cadáveres de millones de humanos, animales y vampiros muertos. Lo que antes había sido una de las ciudades más prosperas y hermosas del mundo, se había convertido en una desierto con edificios en ruinas cuyas paredes derruidas eran la guarida de ratas e insectos ponzoñosos. No perderé el tiempo detallando todo el lugar. Es obvio que después de una catástrofe como esa dejó el planeta en muy mal estado.

» En ese lugar se reunieron los nueve jefes sangrepura para encontrar una solución y mejorar la situación de desastre, tanto para nuestra especie como para los humanos. Fue una reunión bastante tensa, llena de deseos de matar. Ninguno de los presentes habría llegado a algún acuerdo, pues a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo por ayudar no estábamos acostumbrados a trabajar con alguien sin sucumbir a nuestros propios intereses, sino hubiese estado el Heredero del primer vampiro, Akira-sama, definitivamente nunca hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo. Como él es descendiente de Erioll-sama, ninguno de esa asamblea habría podido negarse a una de sus peticiones con facilidad. Pero bueno, eso es otra cosa. Bien, el punto es que todos ahí dieron soluciones al respecto; era claro que se votaría por la más práctica y convincente. «

-¿La solución al problema está relacionado con que ustedes desertarán? –preguntó Aido, pensativo. Daemon lo miró por un momento, y luego a Sira. _Oh, entonces también el padre tenía cosas por decir_–. No tengo nada en contra de los Desertores, ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello. Pero dado que Akira-sama fundó las Ocho Familias Sangrepura ¿debemos suponer que fue esa la respuesta a la que llegaron? Aunque dadas las fechas no concuerdan los hechos.

-Uhm, parece que no saben muy bien como fueron los sucesos de hace diez mil años. –cortó Alicia suspirando. Miró a Aido, y éste no pudo evitar encogerse un poco por la mirada profunda de la mujer–. Usando una línea del tiempo sencilla partiendo de la crisis, primero fue la reunión en el Coliseo y muchos años después de eso desertamos y Akira decidió formar nuevas líneas de sangre pura. Bien, dado que ya saben cómo ocurrieron los sucesos, agradecería que no interrumpieran de nuevo. Ésta noche no podremos decir y contar todo, pero quiero que quede claro para ustedes cual es nuestro enemigo.

Después de esto, Daemon pidió el libro a Zero. El albino le entregó el tomo, que estaba abierto en ciertas páginas.

-Siguiendo con la historia. Después de mucho jaleo, se llegó a una decisión. –Abrió el tomo en la sección señalada y comenzó a leer el pequeño párrafo, aunque antes dio una simple explicación–. Este es el único libro que contiene información acerca del final de esa junta. De hecho, lo que viene aquí no es del todo cierto, pero no existen muchos libros que hablen sobre cosas de un tiempo tan pasado. Aunque es lo más cercano.

» _Y entonces, se decidió que se juntaría la sangre de todos para crear lo más cercano a un ser perfecto. Alguien que sería humano, pero al mismo tiempo vampiro. Un ser tan puro, que ayudaría a la humanidad a salir del fango sucio en el que se había hundido. Pero para esto, la sangre de los diez era necesaria, más un sacrificio. Y ese alguien que nacería de este sueño, traería paz y confort al mundo_. «

Cuando terminó de leerlo, los rostros de Akatsuki y Takuma tomaron un gesto de completo horror cuando captaron el significado de esas palabras. Aido tenía una expresión similar a la de ellos, pero sus ojos se movían de Daemon hacia Alicia, alternadamente. Seiren permanecía impasible. Mientras tanto los dos cazadores arrugaron el ceño, asimilando rápidamente que era exactamente Arika.

Los subordinados de Zero estaban casi en las mismas condiciones. Realmente, sus conocimientos se limitaban a lo que Akira les había informado sobre Kurotsuki, que eran muy pocos e imprecisos. Esto debido a que el pelinegro había firmado un pacto con su sangre; en el cual se estipulaba que no hablaría sobre algunos de los sucesos de ese entonces. El contrato también se extendía a los demás vampiros sangrepura que lo sellaron con su sangre, pero con condiciones menos bruscas. De romperse las normas del contrato, el sujeto en sí sufriría en agonía por cien años para después morir por medio de dolores terribles (6).

-Eso quiere decir… –interrumpió Takuma después de un minuto de silencio. Balbuceó un poco antes de que su mente formara una oración coherente– que Arika Kurotsuki fue creada a partir de la sangre de los Ocho Desertores.

-¡Qué mierda! –masculló Yagari chasqueando la lengua. Sus ojos se clavaron en los vampiros sangrepura presentes–. Sabía que eran estúpidos, pero pensé que aun les quedaba un poco de cordura.

-Opino lo mismo que Yagari. –refutó Kaito cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Lanzando una mirada condescendiente a los vampiros desertores, que la devolvieron entrecerrando los ojos de forma reticente–. Ahora entiendo porqué Tsukishiro no hablo mucho sobre ustedes. Diablos, en verdad no pudieron pensar en algo más inteligente.

-Te reto a encontrar una respuesta mejor. –saltó Alicia, quien por primera vez no sonaba sarcástica. Su matiz de voz delataba la ira que trataba de contener–. Para tu información, chico, esa fue lo más cercano a una solución que pudimos pensar. No hables como si pudieras hacerlo perfectamente. No estabas presente en ese entonces, así que ya no digas más estupideces.

-Tranquilícense, por favor. –intervino Takuma ante una posible pelea. Alicia y Kaito chasquearon la lengua y desviaron a mirada. Takuma respiró calmado, aunque él mismo se encontraba desconcertado por lo que sus antecesores habían ideado–. Entonces, eso quiere decir que Arika es hija de todos ustedes.

-No exactamente. –replicó Kaname, rompiendo el silencio en el que había estado. Su rubio amigo le miró un momento esperando una explicación por parte de él. Zero miró de reojo al castaño; un poco intrigado por conocer cuánto sabía Kaname en realidad–. Simplemente introdujeron sangrepura en un bebe humano justo después de su nacimiento. Si hubieran creado a Arika, lo hubieran hecho desde el útero utilizando genes de sangrepura.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que nos enfrentamos a una mujer humana con habilidades de vampiro (7)? –cuestionó Zero cerrando los ojos y meditando–. Tomando eso en cuenta, tenemos algo de ventaja sobre ella. Aunque Akira me informó que no la subestimáramos.

-Uhm, aun hay algo que no me queda muy claro. –dijo Aido agarrándose el mentón y dando una mirada rápida a todos los presentes.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hanabusa? –inquirió Kain, sabiendo a tientas del buen cerebro de su primo. El rubio de ojos azules espero un momento antes de sacar sus conclusiones.

-Según lo que dice el libro: la sangre de diez es necesaria, más un sacrificio. Puedo suponer que ese sacrificio es el bebe convertido, pero mi pregunta reside en esos diez. Usted mismo lo dijo, Daemon-sama, sólo sobrevivieron nueve líderes sangrepura. Entonces, ¿cuál es la sangre de ese decimo?

Un momento de silencio. Se oyó la carcajada estruendosa de Winchester, seguida de la de Alicia.

-Bien, creo que no me explique bien en esa parte. Antes de seguir, y enredarnos completamente en temas más complicados, tengo que esclarecer esto. –miró a Zero un momento y sonrió con desgano. Zero suspiró, acostumbrado a que al rubio se le pasaran algunos detalles. Kaname notó esto, y dedujo que, a pesar de que Zero sabía algunas cosas sobre la batalla que se aproximada, aun desconocía por completo todo detrás de los Desertores, Arika Kurotsuki, y el mismo Akira. Por un instante, Kaname se compadeció de la ignorancia del cazador, así como de su confianza ciega hacia el pelinegro. Pero ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente, y sintió algo de familiaridad por la situación de Kiryû con Tsukishiro, pues él mismo había vivido una relación igual con Yûki.

-Como dije anteriormente, fueron nueve líderes sangrepura los que estuvieron en la junta. Pero se menciona en el libro a diez. Bien, pues también he de decir que la información de ese libro no es tan exacta. Explicaré lo más breve posible para que no se confundan. –Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta–. Antes mencione la palabra Líder para hacer énfasis en los jefes de cada familia, pero omití el pequeño detalle de que algunos sangrepura tienen hermanos. Bien, pues en una familia nacieron gemelos; en casos como esos se nombra al niño que nació primero como cabeza del clan. Así que si hacemos cuentas de nuevo, los números concuerdan (8).

-¿Hay otra familia que tenga más de un miembro? –preguntó Zero.

Daemon parpadeó perplejo, parecía que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Kiryû notó la tensión repentina del rubio, pero no se retracto de sus palabras, deseaba saber cuántos vampiros antiguos había en total. Winchester dio un respiro hondo para calmarse.

-Mi hermano mayor y mi hermana menor (9). –contestó.

-Eso hace un total de 12 sangrepura, incluyendo a Akira. –Zero cerró los ojos por un momento, como meditando–. Eso complica un poco más las cosas.

-Debo suponer por tus palabras, Kiryû, que pretendes buscar a los Desertores que faltan para que se unan a nuestra causa. –interrumpió Kaname suspicazmente. El silencio de Zero y sus colaboradores dio la respuesta que Kuran estaba esperando.

-Ésta es una batalla que les concierne a ellos también. –contestó Zero, mirando a Kuran fijamente. El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño–. No me importa si crearon a Arika para salir del caos en el pasado, ahora mismo ella representa una amenaza para todo el mundo. Akira no me dijo mucho de lo que ella planea, él mismo desconocía algunos aspectos sobre ello pero sé lo suficiente para comprender que su existencia es un peligro.

-Zero-kun tiene razón. –Dijo Alicia–. Nosotros lo provocamos y ahora debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestros actos.

-Bien, ahora que los presentes saben un poco más sobre la per… digo, sobre Arika. Es tiempo de hacer un nuevo plan. –Los ojos de Daemon recorrieron al grupo de Kuran, y luego se posaron sobre Zero–. Después de todo, como Kan-chin y todo su séquito se nos unen, creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco la estrategia.

Por un momento, la expresión de Zero fue indescifrable. Ruka miró a su líder expectante, consciente de que aun faltaban algunas cosas por decir en lo que restaba de la reunión. Kaname espero paciente la respuesta del cazador, sabiendo de antemano que el albino no podría oponerse.

-Daemon, dime lo que investigaste sobre el ataque a la Familia Akai. –dijo simplemente. Daemon asintió.

Alicia sonrió burlona, bastante sorprendida por la actitud del cazador. Pues incluso cuando había aceptado trabajar junto a Kuran, Zero no había perdido orgullo al pedírselo de una manera directa. Y también Kaname había sonreído, muy leve, pero una pequeña sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios; esa respuesta había sido típica de alguien como el ex humano (10).

-Bueno, no pude sacar mucha información. De hecho, creo que algunos puntos no concuerdan. –Daemon sacó unas fotografías del bolsillo de su gabardina, y las entrego a todos los presentes. En las imágenes se podía apreciar una mansión, cuyos cuartos estaban cubiertos por sangre y cenizas–. Según las palabras de la hija mayor, Akai Sora, lo que los atacó fue un grupo de Niveles E al mando de un sujeto que se mantenía oculto bajo una capa. Akai-san no pudo darme más detalles, pues perdió el sentido cuando trataba de huir. Pero de lo poco que dijo, resaltó la parte en que el sujeto les hablaba en una lengua antigua a sus subordinados, y ella no pudo entender que decía.

-¿Lengua antigua? –Dijo Ruka–. Podría ser que utilizarán un lenguaje especial para comunicarse entre ellos, para que nadie pudiera comprender sus movimientos y ordenes.

-Dices que estaban al mando de un tipo encapuchado… -Kaito vio de nuevo la fotografía– sin duda, se trataba de Arika Kurotsuki. No creo que nadie más pudiese controlar a un grupo de Nivel E modificados.

-No creo que sea Arika. –Habló de pronto Alicia, viendo la imagen con detalle–. Atacar a una de las Familias Nobles más cercanas a Zero-kun sería muy arriesgado, y tomando en cuenta que hubo una sobreviviente se puede deducir que no tuvieron el debido cuidado de no dejar testigos. La violencia empleada en ésta masacre es grotesca. Esto parece el trabajo de alguien más.

-¿Un aliado? –cuestionó Yagari apagando su cigarrillo.

Un momento de silencio invadió el cuarto. Si bien era cierto que los Nivel E habían sido utilizados por la chica, nadie pensó que pudiera conseguir apoyo con otros contactos.

-Un desertor. –musitó Kaname. Por un instante las caras de los presentes tomaron una expresión perpleja ante la declaración. Pero esa era la respuesta más viable a como un grupo de vampiros fuera de control había atacado con tanta precisión y violencia. Además, se conocía que la familia Akai era una de vampiros con un entrenamiento fuertemente militar y miembros con poderes extraordinarios; también se decía que los únicos que podían vencerlos eran los sangrepura. Más la evidencia que se presentaba, y el hecho de que haya sobrevivido sólo una persona, mostraban el poder del que eran capaces los Nivel E modificados con la debida dirección de un buen líder.

-No es de extrañar que ella también esté reuniendo aliados fuertes. –Prosiguió Kaname–. En estos años, Kiryû se ha hecho de vínculos que lo han fortalecido, y han agrandado su fuerza potencial. Es obvio que Arika buscaría gente cuyo poder se pudiera rivalizar con la Asociación de Cazadores, la Nobleza Vampírica y dos líderes desertores.

-Entonces, estamos en desventaja hablando en términos de fuerza. –dijo Zero.

-No sabemos cuántos líderes desertores tenga bajo su mando. Y si tomamos en cuenta que algunos tienen familia, realmente será un problema –Touga miró a Winchester y a Thunderwitch alternadamente–. Bueno, nosotros tenemos a dos de ellos, más Kuran y su esposa, Shiki y Zero. Akira no cuenta porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde esté. Por más que quiera ser optimista, si esa mujer tiene varios ases bajo la manga, dudo que duremos algo.

-Odio a los hombres pesimistas. –Cortó Alicia levantándose de su asiento–. Y como no quiero pelear al lado de alguien así, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. No sé donde están en este momento los demás desertores, pero conozco a uno que tal vez podría aceptar ayudarnos.

-¿No estarás hablando de Dante? –dijo Kaname mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Alicia asintió de inmediato, completamente convencida. Kaname suspiró–. Alicia, sabes tan bien como yo cual es el carácter de él. Y sé que entiendes que no moverá un sólo dedo a menos de que sea algo que le interese.

-Si le digo que tú estás aquí, Dante vendrá. –aseguró la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Tomó su gabardina del perchero–. Siento irme así de rápido, pero conociéndolo ahora debe estar en el Quinta Esencia matando el tiempo (11). ¿Lo recuerdas, chico Kuran? Nuestros días de gloria en ese club.

Un ligero temblor sacudió a Kaname, pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. El albino fue el único que notó el impacto de las palabras de Thunderwitch, preguntándose por un momento que clase de diversión harían Daemon, Alicia y Dante para que Kaname actuara así. La desertora rió burlona por haber conseguido su objetivo.

-Bueno, es probable que no nos veamos en un tiempo... ese club se encuentra en Alemania. Así que la oportunidad de hablar será para después, Sira. –dijo Alicia antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

-Thunderwitch-sama sí que es una mujer interesante. –dijo Sira.

-Y también una loca depravada. –completó Daemon riendo entre dientes–. Aun recuerdo como nos obligaba a Kan-chin y a mí a jugar al _corre que te pillo eterno _mientras Dante nos aventaba pedazos de hielo. _Oh dear!_ Terminábamos hasta que nuestros pies sangraban.

-Dejando de lado eso. De momento nos seguiremos comportando como hasta ahora. –dijo Zero con voz seria–. Ruka, tú seguirás investigando las fábricas de Nivel E. Rima y Sira, ustedes deberán vigilar todo el terreno en la escuela, y prohíban la entrada a aquellas personas que no presenten una carta de invitación con mi firma. En cuanto a ti Shiki, debes de informar a los jefes de las familias nobles que estén más allegadas a mí sobre la masacre del Clan Akai.

-¿Qué debo decirles exactamente? –preguntó Senri solemne.

-Diles que estamos bajo una amenaza desconocida, que deben prepararse para un posible conflicto. –Contestó Zero, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes, de los que extrajo un documento previamente firmado por él y sellado con el símbolo de los cazadores–. También debes de darle esto al líder de la Familia Souen.

-Entendido. –dijo al punto.

-Aido y Akatsuki ayudarán a vigilar la Academia. –empezó Kaname, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados. Los dos primos asintieron a las órdenes de su líder–. Seiren, tu acompañaras a Ruka en sus investigaciones y también buscarás en los archivos de tu familia algo que pueda sernos de utilidad para encontrar a los sangrepura desertores (12). Mientras tanto, Takuma, te encargarás de que los viejos del Consejo no se entrometan en esto. Según lo que he averiguado aun están reticentes a formar parte de la idea de Kiryû.

-Yo iré con Taku-kun para investigar si alguien de ahí está conectado con Arika. –dijo Daemon mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ichijo levantando su pulgar positivamente.

-Pediré todos los informes de las misiones que han tenido los cazadores fuera del país y en la zona. –Dijo Yagari mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta gris al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y tomaba la perilla–. Así podremos saber si hay encuentros con Nivel E parecidos al ataque del Clan Akai.

Y salió sin decir más. Kaito sonrió, Yagari nunca cambiaría. Luego se dirigió hacia Zero.

-No he encontrado nada todavía (13). –dijo. Zero asintió levemente.

-Eso no importa por el momento. –pronunció suavemente.

-Bueno, como no quiero seguir hablando sobre peleas por venir, ni tampoco de cosas tristes. –interrumpió Daemon con su característica sonrisa. Tomó a Kaito por la cintura y lo pego a él, el cazador fingió cohibirse por la acción del desertor.

-Ya van a empezar. –dijo Ruka con tono hastiado.

-Vamos, Kaito, te prometí que está noche no te dejaría dormir. –dijo con voz sensual besando las mejillas del chico.

-¿No crees que Zero se pondrá celoso de que yo te tenga toda la noche? –preguntó.

-_Oh my love_, si tu quieres podremos invitarlo… -Daemon miró a Zero con ojos suplicantes. El albino frunció el ceño, para después contestar con un rotundo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¡Aguafiestas! –dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban. Winchester comenzó su acostumbrada rabieta, chillando y saltando por todos lados. Si bien Zero poseía una increíble paciencia, ésta llegaba a su límite siempre que Daemon aparecía. Una pequeña vena resaltó en la frente de Kiryû, mientras apretaba sus manos en un claro intento de contenerse. Daemon pareció captar el aura oscura que rodeaba al ex humano, porque de inmediato paró con su berrinche.

Kaname se alzó del sofá que había estado ocupando, ignorando el cuadro que pintaban Ruka y Zero, mientras que la chica trataba de calmar al albino tomándolo del brazo para que no descargara su furia en el rubio. Sus allegados le siguieron en silencio. Akatsuki miró por última vez la figura delgada y fina de Ruka, para volver la mirada al frente. Hanabusa dio un vistazo a su hija, que estaba cabeceando por el cansancio; sonrió por un instante, satisfecho de haber pasado unos momentos en la misma habitación que ella. Seiren los siguió. El único que se despidió de Zero y los demás fue Takuma, que con una sonrisa cansada y un bostezo salió de la oficina para dirigirse directamente a su habitación.

Tan pronto como los vasallos de Kuran se fueron, los primeros en dar las buenas noches fueron Daemon y Kaito; que habían decidido ir al cuarto de huéspedes para jugar toda la noche videojuegos (era cierta la promesa de Daemon de no dormir. Él y Kaito siempre se desvelaban jugando _Play Station 3_, _X-box 360_ y demás consolas que había comprado Zero para que Sira jugara mientras él y Shiki se encontraban fuera). Rima se despidió para ir a cambiarse el vestido y dormir plácidamente, porque después de haber soportado los acosos de Thunderwitch todo el festival había quedado exhausta.

Shiki cargó en brazos a Sira, la chica estaba agotada. Zero dio permiso al pelirrojo para que su sobrina durmiera en el cuarto de él.

-Buenas noches, Zero-sama. –dijo Senri mientras llevaba a una durmiente Sira.

-Buenas noches, Shiki.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Zero y Ruka suspiraron cansados. Esa había sido una larga noche, con tantas cosas en que pensar que parecía que el silencio en el que se encontraban era una ilusión. La mirada de Zero se cruzó con la de Souen, ambas se mantuvieron aproximadamente un minuto.

-No te sientas obligada a hacerlo. –habló Zero poniendo una mano en el hombro de la noble, como siempre lo hacía para con ella. La vampiresa le miró conmovida por un momento, para luego tomar la mano de él entre las suyas.

-No me siento obligada a nada, Zero-sama. –contestó.

-No mientas. Sé que te entristece que Akatsuki haya descubierto nuestro compromiso. –Dijo Kiryû–. Y que aunque lo haces porque Akira te lo pidió, te duele saber que por tu decisión estás lastimándolo.

-No sólo lo hago porque me lo haya pedido Akira-sama. –Refutó Ruka observando a Zero con determinación–. También lo hago por ti. Porque sé que aunque seas un sangrepura no puedes controlar aun tu sed, y necesitas beber sangre. Eso lo supe desde que accedí a esto. Así que no digas más sobre el asunto, Zero-sama.

-Lo siento. –dijo él, desviando la mirada. Ruka le miró imperturbable.

-No te disculpes… ya te lo dije, esto lo hago también por ti.

Duraron un momento en silencio, sin cruzar gestos o miradas. El ambiente entre ellos cambio a uno pesado. Zero se sentía culpable por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Ruka con tal de que él se mantuviera bien. Recordó el día en el que Akira le informó sobre la solución que encontró para que el cazador no tuviera problemas para controlar su sed de sangre justo después de que éste se convirtió en un sangrepura. La propuesta de hacer pasar a Ruka como su prometida le daba derecho a Zero de beber su sangre, además de que el compromiso significaba poder ser parte de una familia noble como lo era el Clan Souen. De éste modo, Kiryû podría ser aceptado más fácilmente en la sociedad vampírica, y se le empezaría a reconocer como un sangrepura.

Y aunque el cazador no estuvo de acuerdo, no le quedó otra alternativa a seguir ya que necesitaba hacerse de aliados si quería sacar adelante a la Academia Cross después de Eclipse. Y eso sonaba injusto para Ruka, porque al fin y al cabo, Zero era el amante de Akira.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. –cortó de repente Ruka, rompiendo el silencio. Zero la miró impasible, pero Ruka le sonrió levemente, lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo hacia la salida de la oficina.

El viento fresco acarició la cara de Zero, y lo despejó del sentimiento tenso del que había estado preso hace un minuto. Se dejó hacer por la mano de la noble, que se mantenía en silencio y miraba al frente. La nieve caía lentamente alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos con una tenue capa de blanco. Ella apresuró el paso para evitar que sus ropas se estropearan, Zero sonrió por lo cuidadosa que resultaba ser Souen en cuanto apariencia se trataba. Desde el momento en que forjaron un lazo de camaradería, ella siempre se había encargado de enseñarle a Zero a vestir apropiadamente para cada evento. También había descubierto en Ruka un sentimiento maternal, como cuando la vampiresa cuidaba a Sira de pequeña cuando él y Shiki tenían que salir. Además de que era una persona leal, seria y eficiente.

Sí, confiaba en ella.

Soltó la mano de ella. Ruka se volteó con una expresión confundida en su rostro, musitó el nombre del cazador. Zero puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, y sin decir más se aleja de ella. Souen comprendió perfectamente lo que el sangrepura había pedido, asintió y se retiró rumbo a la habitación que compartiría por el resto de la noche con Zero.

Caminando a paso lento, Zero rondaba por los pasillos vacíos de la Academia. Llenándose de la atmosfera pasiva del lugar, que estaba en completo silencio pues los alumnos así como los invitados dormían. Kiryû observó su reloj, cuyas manecillas marcaban las doce en punto. Respiró hondo, y dobló en la esquina del edificio principal para dirigirse a donde había sido la batalla con las bolas de nieve. A pesar de que ya era bastante tarde, quería dar un paseo antes de dormir. Lo que no sabía era que un vampiro castaño pensaba lo mismo que él.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de huéspedes, se vivía una batalla de proporciones colosales. Kaito Takamiya gemía incontrolablemente mientras trataba de acabar con Daemon Winchester. Las palancas de las consolas eran manejadas con completa maestría y fuerza para completar los combos de puños y patadas de los personajes del videojuego. El sudor perlaba las frentes de los dos contendientes, el cansancio hacia mella en sus cuerpos, pero sus mentes estaban tan concentradas en acabar con el contrario que poco les importaba. La pantalla mostraba a dos luchadores siguiendo el ritmo de la pelea. Un último movimiento, y uno de los personajes cae muerto.

-Suerte para la próxima, Kaito. –pronunció por decima vez Daemon, sonriendo victorioso. El cazador castaño bufó molesto, miró a Winchester pidiendo la revancha. Rápidamente se sumergieron de nuevo en una pelea, en la que los pobres controles sufrían las maniacas combinaciones de ambos hombres.

Y de nuevo, sólo se podían escuchar los sonidos de golpes, maldiciones y risas. Pero a pesar de estar divirtiéndose con el rubio, Kaito también buscaba el momento perfecto para que él le esclareciera una duda que tenía bastante tiempo rondando su mente.

-Él no vendrá a ayudarnos. –dijo. Daemon permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de jugar con el control. Kaito prosiguió después de la reacción de Winchester; lo conocía muy poco, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que si el desertor guardaba silencio de esa forma, había algo realmente sería detrás.

-Si te refieres a Akira-sama, la respuesta es no. Él no vendrá. –respondió simple. Takamiya tuvo que esperar cinco minutos más para que el sangrepura continuara–. Y si quieres saber el por qué, te lo diré. Akira-sama tiene prohibido ser participe en cualquier conflicto, sea humano o vampírico. Esto se debe a que desciende de un linaje poderoso, además de que posee la habilidad única de convertir humanos en sangrepura. Si se viera inmiscuido en una guerra y se decidiera por estar de uno de los dos bandos, ¿podrías imaginarte que ventaja tendría el equipo que lo tuviera a él como combatiente?

-Entonces, dices que él no puede hacerse cargo de Arika por sí mismo y está utilizando a Zero. –pronunció Kaito perenne. Daemon negó con la cabeza–. Además, si en verdad le está prohibido inmiscuirse en asuntos conflictivos, ¿por qué acudió a la junta de sangrepura hace diez mil años?

-La respuesta es simple, Kaito. –Replicó Daemon abandonando el control y desviando su atención al cazador–. Cuando sucedió la crisis buscábamos una solución, no iniciar una guerra o algo parecido. Akira debía estar presente para que ninguno de nosotros comenzara una pelea, es por eso que su presencia era absolutamente necesaria. En cuanto a lo de Zero-rin… Akira-sama confía en que él puede con esto. Tú comprendes perfectamente en qué posición se encuentra Zero-rin en éste juego. Siendo el amante del Padre de los Vampiros debe cumplir ciertos requisitos; entre ellos está el de encargarse de arreglar las rencillas entre vampiros y humanos. Ustedes los cazadores hacen algo similar, ¿o me equivoco?

Silencio por parte del castaño.

-¿Y si Zero muere? –preguntó Kaito, aunque no pudo evitar que la pregunta sonara como un imposible. Era bien conocida la fuerza de Kiryû en ambas especies, y ahora con los poderes que le otorgó Tsukishiro, la muerte sonaba como una broma burda y sin sentido para él. Daemon rió bajito.

-Digamos que eso podría llegar a suceder. –concedió Daemon sin dejar de reír–. ¿En serio crees que Akira-sama dejaría ir a la batalla a alguien cuyas posibilidades de ganar son nulas? Permíteme contestarte eso yo mismo: claro que no. Y también está el hecho de que Zero-rin es la única pareja que ha tenido mi señor en sus 14 mil años de vida, ¿crees que permitiría que Zero-rin muriese en vano? Otra vez: no.

-Es por eso que estás al lado de Zero. –dijo Kaito. Winchester asintió afirmativamente–. También ella… Thunderwitch. Debo creer que ustedes dos están aquí bajo las órdenes de Tsukishiro. Quiero pensar que los demás desertores son igual que ustedes.

-Bueno, pues algunos desertores no tienen a Akira-sama en muy alta estima. –refutó Daemon sarcástico–. Verás, el problema no radicara en encontrarlos, sino en convencerlos de que se unan a nosotros. Especialmente Dante, él es quien más detesta que lo inmiscuyan en algo relacionado con su primo.

-¿Primo? ¿Tsukishiro tiene familia? –Preguntó Kaito–. Antes dijiste que eran 12 sangrepura desertores. No mencionaste nada sobre que Akira tuviera un primo. Zero tiene razón, siempre se te olvidan algunos detalles.

Daemon rió entre dientes.

-Dante es uno de los ocho desertores, pero también es primo cercano de Akira-sama. Bueno, aunque él no posee la habilidad de Akira-sama, es muy fuerte. Es el más viejo de nosotros (14).

-Dices que no tiene la habilidad de Tsukishiro… entonces, él…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más sobre él. –Cortó Daemon de tajo–. Si Alicia logra convencerlo, podrás preguntarle lo que quieras personalmente. Realmente no deseo enfrentar a un Dante enojado porque hable demás.

-Oh, siempre me dejas pidiendo más. –espetó Kaito desilusionado, llevándose una mano a la frente fingiendo indignación.

-Lo bueno siempre es poco. –dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Kaname se encontraba sentado en uno de los tantos árboles que estaban a la orilla del pequeño lago. Después de que la junta terminase, Kaname había optado por dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la escuela. Como no quería El olor a sangre y a muerte había desaparecido gracias a la nieve que caía. El viento movía con lentitud las copas de los árboles, provocando una melodía improvisada con ritmo natural. Las aguas del lago tenían una leve capa de hielo, pero que brillaba como si fuese diamante (Aido se encargó muy bien de reparar la pista de hielo destruida), dándole al lugar un toque casi mágico.

El cielo nocturno aun estaba adornado con la técnica de Winchester, y Kaname no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico por la hermosa demostración del desertor. El castaño había conocido a Daemon justo después de conocer a Alicia en sus primeros años como sangrepura, y simplemente la había parecido que Daemon era algo así como un bicho raro. Su carácter infantil y caprichoso resaltaba esa belleza natural en Daemon, incluso cuando Kaname era lo más cercano a la perfección (hablando en términos de físico). Y ni se diga de la peculiaridad de sus ojos; ni siquiera el mismo Kuran había podido evitar parpadear perplejo cuando vio por primera vez esos ojos parecidos a los de un demonio. Pero lo años habían pasado (demasiados, incluso para Kaname) y aunque ninguno de sus antiguos conocidos había cambiado, él si lo había hecho. Todo a su alrededor había cambiado, Yûki… incluso sus aliados.

-Todo cambia… -susurró. Cerró los ojos un momento, y se recargó en el tronco del árbol permitiéndose abandonar por un momento su postura de superioridad, dedicándose por un minuto a escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, completamente en silencio.

Pero de pronto un aroma familiar para Kaname interrumpió en él estrepitosamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y volvió a adoptar su porte elegante. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el dueño del exquisito olor, pero no contó con que él también estaría viéndolo directamente. Los ojos marrones de Kaname chocaron contra los lila de Zero, con tanta fuerza debido a lo imprevisto del contacto, así como de un sentimiento extraño, que Kuran no pudo evitar que sus labios quedaran entreabiertos y una mueca de lo más idiota se formará en su hermoso rostro.

-Kiryû-kun… -dijo en un susurro, y para su sorpresa su voz había sonado demasiado débil.

Por otro lado, Zero estaba estático. No había pensado en encontrarse con Kaname en un lugar como ese (es decir, cuando se suponía que el sangrepura debería de estar durmiendo).

Cuando el albino decidió que antes de terminar con su caminata daría un último vistazo a la escena donde se había efectuado a batalla durante el festival, para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Con eso en mente, Zero se dirigió al lago congelado captando rápidamente la presencia del castaño. Y creyendo que tal vez Kaname había descubierto algo más, Kiryû se aventuró a ir donde él. Después de todo, ahora eran compañeros en una misma causa.

Pero con lo que no contó fue con encontrarse la distinguida figura del castaño, recostada en una rama gruesa de un roble. Zero se quedó un poco impresionado por ver como Kaname yacía sobre el árbol de una forma tan descuidada, dado que Kuran siempre parecía nunca perder la compostura. Pero lo que lo dejó impacto fue ver el rostro completamente pacífico que poseía Kaname al cerrar los ojos. Sí, cuando se había acercado más al lugar donde reposaba el castaño, Zero no pudo evitar ver esa faz tan calmada en el rostro de Kaname, dándole una apariencia grácil y muy humana. Y luego, cuando Kuran se había percatado de su presencia, había abierto los ojos dejando que Kiryû pudiera apreciar otra fase que no le había visto nunca.

Su cara con una expresión atontada.

Y a Zero eso la había parecido… ¿Encantador? ¿Estúpido? Lo que sea, el hecho es que ver con expresiones humanas a alguien tan inhumano como Kaname, no era algo de todos los días. Y por primera vez desde que Kaname había vuelto, el cazador sintió comodidad estando cerca de él. Pero incluso con eso, no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué sentía eso.

Su mente terca le dio respuestas que no arriesgarían su postura de odio hacia el castaño, y que sonarían lógicas viniendo de alguien con el carácter de Zero. La respuesta simplemente radicaba en que, de cierto modo, ahora no estaba tan concentrado en querer matar al bastardo ese. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que querer degollar al sangrepura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kiryû-kun? –preguntó Kaname. Zero parpadeó un par de veces al encontrarse al castaño a medio metro de donde él estaba. Al parecer, éste había bajado del árbol tan rápido que el cazador, tan absorto en sus pensamientos, no lo había notado. Pero retomó su expresión frívola, para encarar a Kaname.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, Kuran. –terció Zero, viéndolo impasible–. Se supone que los estudiantes deben estar en sus cuartos al anochecer. Me parece que no has comprendido muy bien las nuevas reglas.

-Creo que en mi caso, dudo mucho que haya algo que pueda ponerme en peligro. –replicó Kaname, aunque sin intenciones de sonar arrogante. Zero frunció el ceño molesto. Vaya, se estaba tardando mucho en hacer alarde de su habilidades–. Pero en todo caso, debí tener más consideración. Tomando en cuenta que apenas fuimos atacados.

De haber sido una caricatura la quijada de Zero hubiera caído hasta el piso, pero ese no era el caso.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Kaname dijo que debía ser más considerado? Zero pensó que tal vez la presencia de Daemon y Alicia afectaron severamente la mentalidad del sangrepura. Luego le preguntaría a esos dos que cosas hacían cuando conocieron a Kaname.

Por un rato ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo. Y como les había sucedido anteriormente, la sensación de estar conectados en un espacio donde nadie más que ellos permanecían, lo inundó. Kaname aun no comprendía con claridad el sentimiento que embargaba a su corazón al estar a solas con el cazador, pero si sabía que ya no le molestaba. No, ahora le parecía algo relativamente normal, e incluso en los escasos meses que había vivido de nuevo en la Academia disfrutó cuando momentos como éste se le presentaban. Era como si, de alguna forma, la presencia de Zero Kiryû le relajara. Como si el cazador fuera un tranquilizante para el doliente corazón del sangrepura.

Por su parte a Zero, aunque al principio le pareció incomodo (por no decir irritante, y que lo hacía cabrearse un poco), ahora era habitual (aunque también le irritara el hecho de encontrar muy _habitual_ estar junto al imbécil ese).

Pero ésta ocasión fue un tanto diferente.

En las anteriores, Kaname era siempre el que se sentía atraído por la sangre de Zero, pero fue éste momento en que el albino notó algo nuevo. En realidad la palabra nuevo no sería lo correcto para describir la sensación que le produjo a Zero haber olido la sangre de Kaname.

No, definitivamente no era algo nuevo, sino más bien familiar, pero sin dejar de ser atractivo. Zero sintió su sed despertar de pronto, aunque ahora que era un vampiro sangrepura pudo ocultar muy bien sus ansias a cuando era un simple nivel E. Pero aun así, su sed era fuerte; la sangre de Kaname parecía llamarle a gritos para que el albino saltara sobre la garganta blanca y calmara el dolor que estaba empezando a aparecer en sus colmillos. Zero se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir los afilados colmillos que empezaban a asomarse, su cuerpo tiritó un poco y se vio obligado a dar dos pasos atrás.

_Tu sed no disminuirá por ser un sangrepura, Zero. De hecho, creo que no podrás vivir sin tomar sangre a diario. Es el precio a pagar por el poder que te concedí… Lo siento, por hacerte compartir mi destino (15)._

-Akira. –musitó sin querer. Las cejas de Kaname se fruncieron ligeramente al oír el nombre de su Padre de los labios del cazador. Miró el cuerpo de Zero de arriba a abajo y dio rápidamente con una respuesta.

_Sed._

Y parecía que Zero tenía que tomar sangre a diario. Entonces, Kuran supo también que no sólo Zero estaba comprometido con Ruka por protegerla, sino que también porque el albino necesitaba que ella le diera sangre cada vez que lo necesitara durante el día. También dedujo que eso se debía a que Kiryû no lograba dominar muy bien sus poderes como sangrepura, y por tanto, necesitaba algo que los mantuviera al margen para evitar matar a alguien si se salían de control.

-Kiryû. –llamó Kaname. Zero le ignoró olímpicamente, alejándose de él unos pasos más. Pero Kaname avanzó esos mismos, levantando su mano izquierda y dirigiéndola a la mejilla del cazador. Pero antes de tocarla, Kaname rectificó sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer; bajó la mano con la que pretendía tocarlo, para dejarla a su costado, y desvió la mirada.

Zero trató de controlarse, pero el constante llamado de la sangre exquisita frente a él no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Maldición! Se sintió asqueado por su debilidad hacia la sustancia adictiva de Kaname, mandando al carajo los años que tratara de olvidar el inigualable sabor, y que ahora sólo representaban números vacíos. Si bien era la sangre de Akira la que más deseaba, no podía negar el hecho de que la sangre de Kaname también lo atraía. No tanto como en años anteriores, pero lo suficiente para hacer que perdiera un poco los estribos.

-Buenas noches, Kuran. –dijo al fin. Retirándose de la compañía de Kaname lo más pronto posible, sin esperar a que el castaño le devolviera el saludo. Necesitaba estar lejos de él, ya que no quería parecer patético frente a él. No, él ahora era el Directora de la Academia Cross y no se permitiría cometer una imprudencia que afectara todo su trabajo y el de quienes habían estado a su lado desde entonces.

Kaname se quedó estático. Pasó un rato antes de que tomara la decisión de ir a su habitación. Sintiendo de nuevo confusión. No sabía el porqué, pero él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Zero Kiryû lo mordiera.

Kaname Kuran había deseado darle su sangre, voluntariamente, a ese terco cazador (16).

* * *

Entró con apuro a su habitación, sin reparar en si el ruido de la puerta abriendo de golpe resonaba por toda la residencia. Pero internamente agradecía que Sira estuviera durmiendo con Shiki, no quería que su sobrina lo viera en ese momento.

Ruka Souen se encontraba cerca de la amplia ventana del cuarto, mirando sorprendida a Zero cuando éste entró de forma tan apresurada y respirando agitadamente. Los ojos brillando en rojo del cazador dieron con la estilizada figura de la noble, y la boca de él mostró los colmillos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Ruka se acercó para verificar el estado del sangrepura.

Zero sostenía aun su mano cerca de su boca, sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Ruka y sintiendo como su sed crecía a cada instante. Y sólo por un minúsculo lapso de tiempo, Zero perdió el control.

Sin saber cómo exactamente, provocó una ligera presión en el aire que cuarteó las paredes del cuarto y el piso. También hizo que la noble se tambaleara un poco ante tal muestra de poder. La vampiresa se apresuró a retomar la compostura, sabía que tenía que darle su sangre a Zero para que se estabilizara. Rasgo levemente su muñeca, y unas gotas de líquido carmesí salieron de la herida. Pero antes de ofrecerla al sangrepura, Zero la tomó bruscamente encajando sin consideración sus colmillos y desgarrando más la piel tersa.

Ruka profirió un grito ahogado. Nunca, desde que había decidido darle su sangre exclusivamente a Zero, él la había mordido de forma tan salvaje. Incluso cuando le había dicho a Kiryû que podría tomar de ella cuanto quisiera y como quisiera, él jamás osó lastimarla. Pero el dolor de los colmillos de Zero que se cerraban en torno a su muñeca como si quisiera arrancarla, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. A parte de la manera brusca, Zero estaba tomando más de lo acostumbrado.

Tomando a Ruka por la cintura, el cazador la llevó hasta la inmaculada cama para tener más comodidad. Tan pronto como sus cuerpos tocaron la blanda superficie, Zero abandonó la muñeca para irse directo a la yugular de Ruka. Souen reprimió el gemido de dolor que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su líder y notó los ojos completamente rojos de su portador. Comprendió inmediatamente que algo, o alguien, había enervado la sed de sangre del vampiro, y que por eso se comportaba tan brusco.

-Zero-sama. –dijo Ruka tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. El llamado no tuvo efecto en él, pues seguía bebiendo desesperadamente. Souen insistió esta vez con la voz un poco más firme, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un tanto débil por la falta de fuerza que sentía. Resultado de que Kiryû la estuviera drenando rápidamente–. Detente, Zero-sama. No vuelvas a comportarte como un Nivel E.

Por fin, Zero reaccionó. Alejándose del cuello, cuyas marcas de colmillos eran profundas y el hilo de sangre iba desde las pequeñas perforaciones hasta el inicio de los pechos de Ruka, manchando un poco el pijama blanco de ella. Zero recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Souen, ocultando su rostro entre la piel cremosa de la mujer.

-Lo siento. –susurró contra la piel de ella. Ruka entrecerró los ojos sintiendo la frustración del cazador por haber sucumbido ante su sed. Abrazó al sangrepura como si éste fuera a romperse si no lo hacía. El cuerpo fuerte de él se relajó, acostándose al lado de la chica–. Lo siento.

-Te dije que no tenías porqué disculparte. –Pronunció Ruka acariciando los cabellos plateados, sin importarle el escozor molesto que sentía en sus partes heridas–. Zero-sama, mientras aun no puedas controlar tu poder, estaré aquí para ti. Te daré mi sangre, hasta la última gota si es necesario.

-Morirás. –sentenció Zero.

-Eso es algo que eventualmente sucederá. –Replicó ella con un suspiro–. Pero no me importa, si eres tú él que me mata. Aun recuerdo lo que dijiste aquel día, en que nos salvaste a mí y a Rima. Cualquiera de las dos estaría dispuesta a morir para salvarte, y no porque seas un sangrepura, sino porque te queremos. Eres nuestro líder y un amigo muy importante para nosotras dos.

-Las palabras de ese día… -murmuró.

-Sí, fue gracias a ellas que nos pudimos levantar de nuevo. –Ruka dejó de acariciar la cabeza plateada, para abrazarlo por completo.

-Soy demasiado egoísta. –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido.

Ruka sonrió maternalmente. Porque era así como se sentía con respecto a Zero. Lo amaba como una madre a su hijo, y sabía que Rima también veía así al sangrepura. Porque a pesar de ser un hombre, Zero aun se comportaba como un niño, que en su interior temía dañar a las personas más importantes para él (17).

Y era por eso, que tanto Ruka como Rima, protegerían a Zero de cualquiera que intentara corromper su corazón.

* * *

**Lilith:** bueno, lamento mucho la demora. A mi favor diré que como comencé a leer sobre el fandom de Soul Eater (esos fics KidxChrona me absorbieron toda mi imaginación) pues mis musas del yaoi VK se fueron de vacaciones… pero bueno, eso ya es pasado u.u. Ésta es la actualización, que espero que no haya estado tan confusa. Por cierto, para ver las imágenes pondré el link en mi perfil para ir a mi facebook, donde ya subí algunas. También que así sabrán cuando actualizo y todo eso ^^.

Aquí las aclaraciones:

**(1):** Bueno, Shizuka y Rido usaron los cuerpos de María y Shiki, respectivamente en el manga. Así que es obvio que los demás sangrepura también pueden hacerlo.

**(2):** ¡Yes! Ya salió una pista para entrever quienes son los enemigos de nuestros protagonistas. Bien, como ya hice su descripción física, también tengo que decir el porqué de su nombre. Catena en italiano significa _Cadena_ o _Encadenar_, el apellido es igual al de Daemon. Así que los dos comparten el Winchester. Espero poder escribir más sobre ella y su pasado. Por el momento les puedo decir que aun hay muchos personajes por ver y misterios por descubrir. Así como también el porqué el nombre de ella se relaciona con su personalidad.

**(3):** El vínculo de sangre es algo que había leído en otro fic, y la verdad me gusto el concepto. Aquí, como no compartieron mucha sangre pues el vinculo no es muy fuerte ni estrecho.

**(4):** Es que Kaname no sería Kaname si no comprendiera rápido las cosas u.u… Además se supone que él ya conocía de antemano algunos detalles sobre el pasado de los Desertores.

**(5):** Así es, nadie en la Asociación de Cazadores sabía de los Desertores. Por eso, tampoco Zero lo sabía. Por tal motivo, los nombres de ellos son desconocidos para todos los que no son vampiros (los Nivel E incluso lo ignoran pues no son considerados dignos de saber tal cosa)

**(6):** Bueno, con esto explicó porque Zero y los demás –excepto Kaname- conocen poco sobre el tema en sí. El hechizo efectuado será explicado en los siguientes capítulos. Como los desertores también lo tienen no pueden hablar libremente. Es decir, pueden decir algunos detalles, pero no todo… creo que esto no es muy convincente ¬¬, pero espero poder explicarlo bien más adelante.

**(7):** Sí, Arika es humana, pero el alcance de sus poderes son de un vampiro sangrepura. Por ser un experimento genético, mutó en varias ocasiones. No es como Sira que bebió sangre desde pequeña, sino que a Arika le inyectaron genes vampíricos. Como bien me conocen, saben que halaré más sobre esto en los siguientes capítulos.

**(8):** Listo. Sí, no pude resistirme a poner un par de gemelos en mi fic T^T. Debo admitir que tengo una debilidad hacía los pares, así que no lo pude evitar. En el siguiente capítulo se hablara un poco sobre ellos dos. Y la verdad metí lo de los familiares porque de no ser así, habría dejado muchos cabos sueltos. Además de que los personajes principales (los de Hino-san) se verán implicados con ellos de forma en que puedan hacer relucir los problemas que pienso plantearles (eso sí sonó EMO xD).

**(9):** ¿A qué no se lo esperaban ;)?

**(10):** No me imagino a Zero-rin aceptando abiertamente una alianza con Kaname. Su orgullo de cazador no lo permitiría.

**(11):** ¡Ahí está! El nombre me lo dio Hohenheim para el club =D. Gracias por tu colaboración. También un agradecimiento a Kira Kuran que también dio nombres.

**(12):** Supongo que Seiren por sé una… especie de vampiresa ninja al mando de Kaname, supongo que su familia debe tener guardados varios secretos sobre el pasado. Además, admito que me gustaría más a relucir a Seiren, porque para mí es un personaje bastante interesante.

**(13):** ¿Qué la habrá pedido investigar Zero a Kaito? Pues quédense con la duda xD (sí, soy mala).

**(14):** Dios, espero que el fic no se vuelva un enredo de parientes O_O

**(15):** Éste es el motivo por el que Zero necesita beber sangre a pesar de ser sangrepura. Como aun no puede controlar muy bien su fuerza como vampiro completo, necesita algo con que estabilizarse, por así decirlo.

**(16):** Con voluntariamente me refiero a que no puso a Yûki como pretexto. Sí, ahora Kaname no sólo quiere beber la sangre de Zero, también desea que él tome sangre de él.

**(17):** Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas, la relación entre Ruka y Zero (también entre Rima y Zero). Con comportamiento de niño no quiero decir que Zero sea un mandilón de primera, sino que teme ser herido y a la vez herir a otros. Por eso, Ruka y Rima, sienten la necesidad de ver que Zero se encuentre bien. Es muy tierno, ¿no creen ^^?

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Y aquí contestaré a sus review:

**Kaine Leto**: (de ésta forma si se verá tu Nick xD) Mendiga Yûki, de no ser por ella Kaname podría lanzarse más rápido a Zero ¬¬, pero bueno. Yo también pensé que Daemon era como Dino, pero cuidando a Zero-rin =3. Me encanta Cirucci, por eso le puse su apellido a uno de mis personajes. No cambies tu Nick, está genial como es (pero si tu quieres ni modo)

**Ally Lilly****:** Yo también sentí pena por esos dos u.u, pero bueno que se le va hacer. Ciertamente, me gusta escribir sobre que Kaname sufra por el amor de Zero, se lo merece el bastardo xD.

**Kahayo:** Ante los ojos apacibles de Kahayo, las puertas de la Academia Cross se abrían simultáneamente como dándole la bienvenida. El viento gélido de la tarde meció con ritmo sus cabellos, y ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando frente a ella, apareció una chica de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de color lila portando el uniforme blanco.

-Te tardaste un poco. –dijo con una especie de sonrisa, mientras le daba la bienvenida a la nueva residente de la Academia.

-Pero al fin he llegado. –contestó, entrando con paso firme. La hija de Zero volvió a sonreír, llevándola directamente hacia donde su padre las esperaba.

-Bienvenida. –finalizó.

Bueno, que me divierto mucho leyendo tu review. Espero impaciente el de éste capítulo.

**HimeKurai****:** Gracias por tus halagos ^^. Yo también quería que Kaname y los demás hicieran de maestros, pero la idea se me ocurrió al tercer capítulo y ni como cambiarlo xD. Bueno, con éste capítulo tu odio por Yûki se incrementara. Ya tengo planeado como manejarla para que Zero se quede con Kaname. Gracias por decir que mis OC son interesantes, pensé que iban a ser un poco… no sé, odiados xD.

**Kira Kuran:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me halagas mucho, y yo también tengo esas discusiones mentales, sólo que un poco diferente. Mi lado bueno dice: lee un fic yaoi al día, y mi lado malo responde: léete toda la web xD. El pasado de Ruka con Yûki es muy oscuro, realmente odiaras a morir a Yûki por lo que hizo.

**Hohenheim x3****:** Uhm, bueno a mi no me cae Sayori mal, pero bueno. A Yûki la mandaré volando por un tubo, porque de verás la tía me cae mal. Sorry por los OC, pero es que eran necesarios sino la historia quedaría en un acostón nada más (tienes mucha razón en eso de que Zero abre muy rápido las piernas). Espero que te guste éste capítulo.

**Kaomi:** Bueno, que ésta es la continuación. Gracias por tu review, de veras que me suben mucho el ánimo.

**Izumi-Chan:** ¡Yo también deseo que Kaname-baka se dé cuenta de que ama a Zero-rin! Y tienes razón al decir que quien no podría amarlo. Es sumamente sexy y jodidamente sexual xD. Gracias por tu review.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Ciffer.**


	7. Coincidencias

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias:** _Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias)**__ Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **¡Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero es que la escuela me absorbió toda la inspiración (Química Industrial jamás fue tan odiada como cuando yo la odié), pero eso ya pasó les traigo está continuación que espero les guste porque por fin conoceremos a los demás personajes, aunque faltan muchos más. Ya saben, responderé sus review abajo. Sin más que decir más que pedirles que no me maten por la espera tan larga, sólo que queda decirles:

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Seis**

**Coincidencias.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, finalizado el Festival de Nieve, las familias invitadas se retiraron despidiéndose y agradeciendo debidamente a Kiryû y todos los demás. Zero, como buen anfitrión, se encargó de checar que cada clan partiera completamente seguro. A su lado, se encontraba Kaname y Ruka, ambos esperando el momento de poder hablar a solas con el cazador. La noble para preguntarle a Zero si debía compartir toda la información con Seiren, pues después de todo, la seria mujer haría equipo con ella para hacer misiones de rastreo de ahora en adelante. Por otro lado, Kaname buscaba la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Zero un asunto que había estado pensado durante la noche (Kaname no pudo dormir después del encuentro con el albino en el lago).

Daemon Winchester daba saltitos alrededor de todos, su sonrisa radiante y su aire completamente despreocupado, daban la idea de que nada malo había ocurrido la noche anterior. Junto a él estaba Kaito, cuya mirada perenne se mantenía pérdida en el cielo, mientras era acosado por la mirada de algunas alumnas de la Academia. Aido y Kain flanqueaban la puerta principal, vigilando que no hubiese alguien extraño alrededor de la entrada. Rima se encargaba junto con Sira de mantener el perímetro a salvo.

Conforme las horas pasaban, la escuela se quedaba vacía. Los estudiantes regresaban a sus dormitorios para descansar todo el día, por cortesía del director. Cuando por fin todos se fueron, Kaito anunció su retirada, pues tenía varias cosas que atender en la Asociación; no sin antes despedirse de Winchester de la forma más extravagante posible.

—Nos veremos pronto, Kaito. —Dijo Daemon tomando del mentón al castaño, acercándose a sus labios—. No sufras mi ausencia, nos encontraremos en nuestros sueños.

—Ah, mi señor, no hay promesa más dulce que esa. —pronunció Kaito, mientras que fingía ruborizarse. Tomó las mejillas del rubio, y lo miró con cariño bien fingido–. Esperaré ansioso a que llegue la noche para estar a tu lado.

—¡Oh, Kaito! —Daemon lo abrazó.

—¡Daemon!

—Si siguen con sus juegos, Sira tendrá una hemorragia nasal. —apremió Rima limpiando con una pañuelo la nariz de la chica amante del yaoi. Los dos muchachos rieron, el motivo por el que hacían esas escenas era porque a Sira le gustaba el Yaoi. El sangrepura desertor acarició los cabellos de la hija de Sayori, mientras él y Takuma se despedían de todos, pues ambos tenían que ir al Consejo para comenzar a investigar si algún vampiro de la nobleza no afiliado con Zero tenía información acerca de cualquier cosa relacionada con Arika.

—Bueno, nos vamos. No te preocupes, Kan-chin, prometo regresarte a Taku-kun completo… creo. —rió mientras se despedía de Kaname. El castaño se limitó a cerrar un momento los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la personalidad extravagante del rubio—. Oye, Kan-chin, no es bueno empezar una batalla con dudas.

Kaname le miró completamente extrañado, aunque su mirada penetrante no lo demostrara demasiado. Daemon sonrió levemente, se acercó al oído del sangrepura; el castaño ni se molestó en alejarlo.

—No soy quién para decirte que hacer y qué no hacer, pero puedo aconsejarte algo, —posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Kaname, y habló con un tono de voz bastante suave y confortable— cuando haya dudas en tu corazón, lo mejor que puedes hacer para disiparlas, es cerrar un momento los ojos y buscar una razón sencilla.

—Aunque no entiendo el porqué de tu reciente amabilidad, agradezco tu consejo, Daemon. —dijo Kaname.

—Así que aun no lo descubres… es una pena. —admitió el rubio cerrando los ojos y negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Suspiró, y volvió concentrarse en el castaño—. Sólo una cosa más. Cuando encuentres la respuesta al porqué te estoy diciéndote esto, no lo pienses mucho; sólo actúa.

Kaname frunció un tanto la cejas, y observó por un rato al desertor. Si había algo que conocía de Daemon, era su facilidad para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás personas. Así como la facilidad que poseía Winchester de poder ver a través de él, como si fuese un libro abierto a punto de ser leído. Por lo tanto, no tomó como una broma el consejo del rubio; cuando Daemon se ponía serio, tenías que tomarlo como tal.

—También quiero que cuides de Zero-rin mientras yo no estoy. —cortó Daemon de repente, elevando un poco la voz y consciente de que el albino y todos le escucharían. Zero, que había estado hablando con Kaito y no se había percatado de la pequeña charla que mantenían Kaname y Daemon, volteó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Las ganas de estrangular al rubio volvieron a arder en su interior por las palabras del desertor. Kaito se alejó un paso de Kiryû, sabía que la bomba estaba a punto de estallar.

—No creo que Kiryû-kun sea de las personas que necesitan que lo protejan. —contestó Kuran sintiendo el aura homicida a sus espaldas. Y divertido por la idea de hacer enojar a Zero, decidió seguirle la corriente a su antiguo compañero—. Pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, te prometo que lo mantendré a salvo, Daemon.

Las pulsaciones del corazón de Zero parecieron detenerse por un instante. Las palabras del sangrepura resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Nadie se dio cuenta de que los ojos amatistas de Zero se habían abierto levemente de la impresión; con excepción de Ruka, que notó perfectamente las reacciones de su líder y miraba alternativamente de Zero a Kaname. Todos los demás lo tomaron como una broma, un simple juego. Pues era algo obvio que Kaname estaría al pendiente de Zero, pero no para vigilar que estuviera bien, sino para conseguir información sobre Akira.

Pero si bien Ruka había notado la tensión de Zero ante la falsa promesa de Kaname, también descubrió un sentimiento oculto detrás de esas palabras. Porque sabía que de no haberlo, Kiryû no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera que sólo ella podía apreciar.

¿Era su imaginación o es que había percibido un rastro de cariño y verdad en la promesa de Kaname? _¿Es que acaso Kaname estaba…?_

—Bueno, es hora que nos retiremos. —cortó Takuma sonriendo como siempre–. Volveremos en la tarde, espero.

—Mantente alerta. —indicó Hanabusa.

—No te preocupes, Aido-chin-pyon. —Sonrió Daemon poniendo su pulgar en un gesto positivo, mientras Hanabusa rodaba los ojos irritado tras haber escuchado el estúpido apodo–. Nosotros los rubios jamás moriremos.

Rió de su propio chiste. Definitivamente, el sentido del humor de Daemon sólo podía ser entendido por él mismo.

El ritmo acelerado con el que había estado latiendo el corazón de Zero volvió rápidamente a la normalidad. Miró de reojo al castaño, sintiéndose extraño cuando recapacitó sobre su reacción al escuchar las palabras que dijese Kaname. Entonces se sintió estúpido por haberse emocionado (esto nunca lo admitiría enfrente de alguien) y también se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué su corazón había saltado un tanto de alegría por lo dicho por Kaname? Tal vez porque no se lo había esperado; tal vez porque con esas palabras recordaba lo que le decía Akira o tal vez porque había visto la noche anterior el rostro del sangrepura con una expresión que lo había cautivado. Muchas respuestas, y Zero deseo que ninguna fuese la correcta. Después de todo, él amaba a Tsukishiro.

Cuando los dos rubios se retiraron, fue el turno de Kaito de despedirse; de forma sencilla el joven cazador dijo adiós. Después, Ruka y Seiren se prepararon para salir. Ambas tenían la única tarea de investigar nuevas fábricas de nivel E modificados, y a pesar de que la noche anterior habían sufrido un ataque, debían de cumplir con lo ordenado por sus respectivos líderes si querían averiguar todo sobre el asunto. Así pues, las dos vampiresas partieron una hora después.

—Ten cuidado, Shiki-sama. —pronunció Sira abrochando los últimos botones del abrigo color vino de su novio. Igual que Ruka, Shiki debía entregar lo encomendado al líder de la Familia Souen. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la hija de Sayori besó ambas mejillas del pelirrojo antes de que él desapareciera.

—Akatsuki y yo haremos la primera ronda de vigilancia. —pronunció Aido, dirigiéndose a Rima y a su hija. Las chicas asintieron, y se retiraron. Sira se dirigió a su habitación, tenía deberes por terminar (aun no podía finalizar el castigo impuesto por su Tío).

—Zero-sama hoy le asistiré en su trabajo. —dijo Rima dirigiéndose al albino, quien asintió. Kiryû dio una mirada rápida a Kaname, dándole a entender que, por el momento, ya no tenían nada que tratar. Pero Kuran tenía otros planes, no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con Zero sobre asuntos que le eran indispensables, y que no podía ser dichos frente a ciertas personas (entiéndase Ruka y Daemon). Así que, valiéndose de toda su experiencia para manipular, Kaname habló.

—Iré a tu oficina más tarde, Kiryû-kun. —Dijo de forma simple, y cuando vio que Zero estaba a punto de replicar, puntualizó—. Necesito hablarte de Dante. Verás, hay cosas sobre que tienes que conocer sobre él.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kuran? —espetó Zero arqueando ligeramente una ceja, sin creerse por un instante la excusa.

—Dante no es la clase de persona con la que uno va cuando necesita un favor. Además, tú más que nadie debes saber cómo tratar con él. Por lo posición que ocupas, es completamente necesario.

Incluso si Kaname intentaba convencerlo, hablaba en serio en cuanto a lo del primo de Akira. Dante no sentía mucha estima por su pariente; de hecho, se podría decir que lo odiaba. El porqué era desconocido, sólo Alicia conocía las razones detrás de ese rencor, pero ella jamás lo diría; jamás diría nada sobre Dante. Y era por eso que Zero tenía que saber lo que le esperaba, como amante de Tsukishiro, Dante tenía motivos de sobra para aborrecerlo antes de conocerlo.

—Te veré más tarde. —concedió Zero, dándole la espalda dirigiéndose hacia su oficina seguido por Rima, que miró condescendiente a Kaname.

Kaname sonrió, complacido por haber obtenido lo que deseaba. Dio la vuelta, miró a Aido y a Akatsuki; éstos asintieron, dieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron a cumplir con su respectiva vigilancia. El sangrepura se quedó solo.

La sensación de vacío se hizo presente en su alma, y Kaname trató de suprimirla. Cerró los ojos un momento, y tras un minuto lo logró. Más no fue así, al abrir los parpados se encontró con la imagen ilusoria de Rido Kuran, cuya sonrisa burlesca y ojos bicolor lo miraban con altanería.

—"_No has cambiado nada". _—su voz seca pero sarcástica hizo eco en la mente del ancestro de los Kuran. Rido se acercó con pasó ligero hacia su sobrino, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla tersa; Kaname no reaccionó—. _"Deseas controlar todo lo que te rodea. Y el pequeño gorrión al que le cortaste las alas quieres recompensarlo por haberle quitado la capacidad de volar"._

—Creí haberte encerrado muy dentro de mí. —susurró el castaño.

—"_Tu eres como yo, Querido sobrino, por lo tanto si querías encerrarme lo que debes hacer es cambiar"._ —La sonrisa se ensanchó más mientras encaraba a Kaname de la forma más cínica—. _"Aunque claro, eso completamente imposible para ti"._

El recuerdo de Rido desapareció por un momento para reaparecer al siguiente detrás de Kaname; abrazó al sangrepura.

—"_La gente que está cerca de ti, termina muerta o lastimada. Yûki, Aido, Kain, Ruka… ¿Es que disfrutas tanto ver como la gente que te es importante sufre?" _—rió—. _"Eres un sádico. Mucho más que yo"._

De repente, la ilusión comenzó a cambiar un poco. Delante de los ojos de Kaname, la forma de un humano comenzó a materializarse. El sangrepura supuso que sería Yûki quien aparecería ante él, pero fue la presencia de Zero.

—¿Kiryû-kun? —musitó Kaname.

La ilusión de Zero sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo, de forma tan real que Kuran creyó que era el verdadero cazador quien estaba frente a él. Rido ahora estaba junto a Zero, sus manos recorrían el cuello alabastrino.

—"_Zero Kiryû, un muchacho completamente hermoso"._ —acercó su boca a la de la imagen de Zero, rozando los tiernos labios con sus colmillos. Kaname entrecerró los ojos, mirando la escena—. _"Una persona en cuyas venas reside la sangre de un cazador y de un sangrepura. Ciertamente es alguien único"._

Rido se dirigió de nuevo al cuello de Zero, donde clavó sus colmillos. La ilusión de Zero jadeó, sus ojos se viraron hacia donde estaba Kaname y estiró su brazo. El castaño movió su brazo por inercia tratando de alcanzar a Zero; Rido seguía bebiendo, pero una sonrisa de burla apareció en sus labios. Se separó del albino, y se volteó hacia su sobrino, mostrando la sonrisa cubierta de sangre. Kaname se quedó estático.

—"_Tienes tantas dudas, tantas preguntas a las que puedes encontrarles respuesta pero no sentido"._ —la figura de Rido fue transmutándose a otra imagen. Ante los ojos asombrados de Kaname, la ilusión del sangrepura de ojos bicolor fue remplazada por Yûki. La vampiresa sonreía cínicamente mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de Zero.

—"_Si dejas que las dudas dominen tu corazón…"_ —atravesó con su mano el pecho de Kaname, y le arrancó el órgano palpitante llevándoselo a la boca, saboreando la espesa sangre— _"te devoraré"._

Una onda de poder destruyó la ilusión, dejando sólo la sensación de dolor en el pecho del sangrepura. Kaname decidió entonces regresar a su dormitorio, deseaba estar un rato a solas.

¿Qué había significado todo eso? Oh, claro, que él estaba jodido. Las últimas palabras de Yûki resonaron en su cabeza. Pero aunque sabía que había algo de verdad en ellas, aun seguía amándola. No le importaba cuanto Yûki lo lastimara con sus palabras; cuanto sufriera Kaname viendo como la castaña se sumergía en su propio rencor. Él la amaba, y todo lo que ella tuviera que darle, Kaname lo recibiría con gusto.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, pasó por la de su hermana. No tocó la puerta; entró, y la encontró aun dormida en su cama. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, se sentó en el borde izquierdo y la contempló por varios minutos. Se veía tan tranquila, sus facciones lucían relajadas y su respiración era calmada. El sangrepura agradeció el poder verla así, como un recuerdo vago de la Yûki que solía ser, aunque para esto tuviera que estar dormida. Acarició sus cabellos, se acercó la chica, besó su mejilla con ternura.

—Si pudieras entender un poco mejor lo que hago… —susurró con melancolía.

Sonrió con pesar. Si Yûki pudiera comprenderlo mejor, ella ya no estaría con él porque llegaría a entender el peligro de estar junto a alguien como él. Aunque ahora era Kaname quien sufría por estar con ella. Otra sonrisa apareció en los finos labios, pero esta vez fue un tanto sombría.

—Aunque te amo, me obligas a odiarte. —finalizó antes de salir del cuarto e ir a descansar un momento (1).

* * *

Cumpliendo con lo ordenado, Ruka y Seiren recorrían las desoladas y abandonadas calles en busca de nuevas pistas de fábricas de Nivel E. Ninguna de las dos chicas decía una palabra, se dedicaron completamente a terminar su enmienda. Ambas utilizaban al cien por ciento su increíble velocidad, sus sentidos vampíricos detectaban cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sospechosa. Motivadas por las palabras de sus respectivos líderes, Ruka y Seiren parecían fantasmas; no se quedaban en un lugar más de cinco minutos, inspeccionando perfectamente.

Después de dos horas, ambas chicas habían revisado toda la zona, sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Se miraron entre sí.

—Debo suponer que es extraño no encontrar nada dado que hemos sido atacados en la noche. —dijo Seiren. Ruka asintió, dio un vistazo a su alrededor para luego concentrarse de nuevo en Seiren.

—En todas mis rondas anteriores encontraba al menos uno o dos vampiros modificados. –Contestó Ruka—. Hoy ni siquiera un Nivel E común, es demasiado sospechoso. Tendremos que informar esto inmediatamente, es probable que Arika esté planeando algo más.

Seiren asintió levemente, y ambas volvieron a tomar velocidad saltando por las azoteas de los edificios. Aunque estaban en silencio, Ruka pudo notar como su compañera la miraba de reojo. Una imperceptible sonrisa curvó los labios perfilados de la noble, sabía que esto pasaría. Incluso cuando Seiren era una de las personas más centradas del mundo, tampoco podía tener un poco de curiosidad; sólo que esa curiosidad no la mostraba por su deber como guardaespaldas. Ruka se detuvo en uno de los edificios, Seiren la imitó.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, Seiren, pero no te diré nada acerca sobre la relación de Zero-sama con Akira-sama. –dijo Ruka. Seiren la miró por un momento; antes, a Ruka le hubiera importaba un comino lo que ella sintiera, pero al parecer la noble de cabellos castaños cenizos había cambiado.

—No te juzgaré por el hecho de que hayas cambiado tu lealtad hacia Kiryû-sama. –pronunció, usando el sufijo con Zero. Después de todo, él ahora era un sangrepura—. Sólo que me intriga saber el motivo de por qué tu, Ruka Souen, que decías seguir a Kaname-sama por sobre todas las cosas, ahora estés del lado de la persona menos esperada.

—Tengo mis razones. Las cuales, lamento decirte, no te conciernen. —contestó suavemente—. También son razones que Kuran-sama entiende perfectamente.

Seiren se quedó en silencio un momento, observando con detalle a su antigua compañera. Ahora que lo notaba, Ruka parecía más feliz, incluso cuando había pasado por un infierno hace 16 años, su mirada mantenía un brillo especial. Y no lo había notado en ella solamente, Seiren también lo había visto en Shiki y Rima. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que la razón detrás de ello se debía a la presencia de Zero Kiryû. Muy contrario a Kaname, el muchacho de cabellos platinados parecía tener el don de conseguir que diferentes personas le juraran lealtad por el simple hecho de ser él.

Seiren sonrió. Ruka quedó perpleja.

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero realmente me alegra que estés bien.

—Seiren, te creo. —Pronunció Ruka devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Aunque es probable que después de terminar esta pelea, tengamos que convertirnos en enemigas. Porque no permitiré que nada ni nadie dañe a Zero-sama.

—Lo mismo digo. Los deseos de Kaname-sama son mis órdenes.

Ruka volvió a sonreír. Parecía que en ese momento las dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

Zero leía con rapidez asombrosa los papeles financieros, de informes laborales y peticiones estudiantiles; firmando cuando fuese necesario los cheques y solicitudes que eran pedidos. Rima sólo se dedicaba a archivar los documentos una vez sellados, y a meter los cheques en los sobres correspondientes para enviarlos directo a sus destinos. El trabajo que ambos efectuaban era increíble, en dos horas habían terminado la mayoría de los papeles; pero Rima sabía que si fuera Ruka la que estuviera en su lugar entre la noble Souen y Zero habrían acabado en menos de una hora.

La rubia terminó de documentar la última fila de papeles que Zero había despachado. El sonido del bostezo de Zero la azuzó de su labor, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el purasangre sobándose el tabique de la nariz. No se sorprendió mucho de ver como Zero lucía un poco fatigado, aunque fuese un sangrepura aun podía cansarse. Se acercó a él, Kiryû lo notó.

—¿Quiere que le preparé una taza de café, Zero-sama? —propuso con amabilidad, Zero asintió. Rima fue hacia donde estaba la pequeña cafetera en una mesita al fondo de la habitación, pero notó que el café se había agotado. Bueno, siendo así iría por más a la cafetería de la Academia. Explicó a Zero que saldría un momento, el sangrepura volvió a asentir.

Cuando se quedo solo, se sintió con la libertad de relajarse un momento. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Inmediatamente se sumergió en las lagunas de un ensueño. A sabiendas de que faltaba trabajo por terminar, y que después Kaname vendría a hablar con él, Zero se permitió descansar por un rato.

Sin saber que esta vez no tendría un sueño normal.

* * *

Los rayos de sol pasaban a través de las gruesas cortinas rojo oscuro de la habitación de Yûki, cayendo directo en la cara de la chica durmiente. La castaña se removió incomoda, abrió un poco los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a la luz, como si pudiera asustarla. Musitando maldiciones, la sangrepura se levantó de forma elegante, estiró sus brazos. El aroma de Kaname llegó a su nariz, prueba inequívoca de que su esposo había estado ahí.

Yûki se sintió conmovida, pero ese sentimiento se borró rápidamente. El rencor que sentía superó al amor, y su corazón quitó cualquier rastro de compasión dentro de ella. Si es que quería recuperar por completo a Kaname y Zero, debía de comportarse como una mujer fría y cruel. Como una persona que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que anhelaba. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, tras una rápida ducha y que se vistiera con la ropa más cara del mundo, Yûki se sentó en el sofá café cerca de su ventana. La vista del exterior revelaba uno de los tantos patios cubiertos de nieve de le escuela, donde vampiros y humanos jugaban a hacer muñecos de nieve tras haberse despertado esa mañana. La castaña frunció el ceño, y miró con asco la escena, como deseaba hacer trizas a todos ahí; una grotesca y hermosa danza de sangre en medio de la nieve.

—"_Cuando recuperes lo que te pertenece, podremos matarlos a todos_". —su lado oscuro aparecía con más frecuencia, incitándola a sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Tras un rato, una presencia fue detectada por Yûki. Provenía desde el exterior de su ventana, justo en el marco. Afinando la vista, la castaña pudo apreciar como un escorpión entraba por la ventana como si el cristal no estuviera. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ese insecto no era normal, sabía que se trataba de Catena Winchester. Tal parecía que era momento de que conociera a su líder. La Kuran tomó al insecto entre sus manos, éste pareció reconocerla y usando su aguijón, picó la muñeca de la sangrepura. Yûki jadeó, pero no se quejó. Después de sentir el pinchazo, imágenes llenaron la cabeza de Yûki; el mensaje estaba siendo procesado.

—"_Hoy a la una de la tarde, en la antigua casa Shirabuki, vístete formalmente. Podrás conocer personalmente a mi señora"._ —la voz tierna y clara de Catena se podía escuchar perfectamente. El mensaje fue corto, pero muy conciso. Yûki cayó en la cuenta que comenzaría a moverse en este bizarro juego de ajedrez. Aunque ahora no ocupaba el lugar del Rey ni de la Reina. No, ella era algo similar a una Torre (2).

Se mordió con un colmillo su dedo índice, una gota de sangre salió y mojó con ella al escorpión para que cuando regresara a su dueña, ésta supiera que el mensaje había sido recibido. El insecto saltó de su mano, traspasando de nuevo la ventana y perdiéndose a la distancia. Con un tamaño tan pequeño, el diminuto escorpión pasaría desapercibido hasta por Zero, por lo cual la castaña no tendría que preocuparse porque alguien la descubriera.

Y así, comienza el juego.

* * *

"_¿Qué era esta sensación? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Zero mientras soñaba. Una sensación cálida y cómoda, que lo llenaba, que le hacía sentirse completo. Cierto, era como se sentía cuando estaba junto Akira Tsukishiro. El sueño parecía más un recuerdo. El viento de verano mecía sus cabellos plateados con delicadeza mientras él estaba recostado en uno de los arboles cercanos al lago. Se sentía tan bien tener un momento de privacidad._

"—_Zero-sama. —habló Ruka suavemente, procurando no asustarlo. Zero abrió los ojos con pesadez encontrándose con la noble. Ruka tenía puesto un sencillo vestido de lino, que acentuaba su belleza y una libreta en sus manos._

"_Oh, Zero lo recordaba con claridad, eso había pasado tres años después de Eclipse. En ese entonces él se había convertido en sangrepura y Ruka, Rima y Shiki se habían unido a él, Sira tenía tres años y pronto cumpliría los cuatro. También… se había convertido en el amante de Tsukishiro._

"—_Me he hecho cargo del papeleo correspondiente del día, han llegado varias nuevas solicitudes de alumnos que quiere ingresar a la Academia; me aseguré de enviarles una respuesta positiva. También algunos líderes de familias nobles quieren participar en su proyecto. —La noble era muy eficiente en cuanto a trabajo se trataba—. Envié a Shiki a revisar el nuevo material para impartir las clases; Rima está entregando los informes al Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores sobre su propuesta de crear sangre sintetizada a partir de donantes humanos. En cuanto respecta a Akira-sama me informó que un amigo suyo vendría y le ayudaría de soporte._

"—_¿Y Sira? —preguntó Zero._

"—_Ella se encuentra con Takamiya finalizando su entrenamiento. Cuando regresé me cercioraré de que tome un baño, y la prepararé para que usted la arrope. —finalizó volviendo su atención a la libreta y tachando las cosas ya hechas. Zero soltó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por Souen._

"—_¿Sucede algo?_

"—_Nada, sólo que pareces una mamá. —respondió Zero con sinceridad, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la joven._

"—_B-Bueno, es sólo que me gustan las cosas bien hechas. Además, es mi forma de serle útil._

"—_Concuerdo con Zero, pareces una mamá, Ruka-kun —pronunció Akira detrás de ella. La noble dio un respingo, hizo una leve reverencia. Akira rió—. No hay necesidad de usar formalismos, así que por favor, siéntete con la libertad de pasar por alto los protocolos._

"—_Lo intentaré. —replicó Souen. Y sabiendo que necesitaban tiempo a solas, Ruka se despidió de ambos. Cuando los dejo solos, ambos chicos._

"_Cuando la noble desapareció, Zero hizo un poco de espacio e invitó a sentarse al pelinegro a su lado. Éste aceptó, apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y tomó una de las manos del cazador. Kiryû intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse, Akira le sonrió dulcemente. A pesar de que el pelinegro estuvo con Zero desde Eclipse, no fue sino hasta los tres años de conocerse que por fin Akira pudo enamorar al testarudo cazador._

"—_¿Aun te da pena quererme, Zero? —preguntó con un tono suave, mientras miraba fascinado a su pareja. Kiryû negó levemente con la cabeza. Akira ensanchó su sonrisa—. Entonces supongo que no te importaría besarme en este momento, ¿verdad?_

"_Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de la impresión, Tsukishiro sólo lo miró expectante demasiado hipnotizado por cada movimiento gesticular del albino. Tomó del mentón al novato sangrepura, dio un corto beso y le sonrió de forma provocativa, incitándolo a continuar. Zero le lanzó una miraba furibunda, juntó ligeramente las cejas y fulminó al pelinegro. _

"—_Si me dejas en paz por el resto del día, te besaré. —dijo Zero serio. Akira estaba a punto de replicar cuando el menor le colocó un dedo en sus labios—. No tienes libertad de opciones, Akira. O es a mi modo o no te besó durante una semana (3)._

"_¡Y era por eso que amaba con locura a Zero Kiryû! Esa actitud rebelde y salvaje, recia y seria. Mostraba ante todos que nadie podría domarlo, él era libre y siempre sería así. Por esa misma razón, era que había atrapado el corazón de Akira Tsukishiro. Por ese mismo carácter frío pero noble, era que tres nobles le habían jurado lealtad eterna. Muy a su pesar, Tsukishiro aceptó. Entonces el cazador acercó su mano a la mejilla blanca y tersa, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la fina piel, recorrió el camino hasta la nuca con suma delicadeza. Atrapó los cabellos negruzcos, y se acercó a la boca de Akira. _

"_El beso comenzó lento, frágil, pero en sólo unos segundos tomó fuerza. La batalla interna entre sus lenguas les dificultaba respirar, pero lo estaban disfrutando. Tras varios minutos se separaron, sus respiraciones agitadas marcaban la pasión imprimida en el acto amoroso, pero no fue suficiente para Zero. Con intenciones de volver a comenzar otra batalla sensual, el cazador quiso volver a tener ese roce tan maravilloso entre sus labios. A punto de lograrlo, sintió como Akira ponía resistencia. Forzó un poco al pelinegro, pero no logró que se moviera. Se frustró. Deseo abrir los ojos para ver que estaba sucediendo, pero estos parecían negar la orden dada por su cerebro._

"_El desconcierto inundó la mente del sangrepura de cabellos plateados. En último esfuerzo volvió a intentarlo, y sólo logró que Akira se distanciara._

"—_Akira… —susurró"._

Algo lo sacudió de repente, y poco a poco fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Su sentido del tacto le alertó que estaba tocando algo muy sedoso y largo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era cabello, entonces supuso que seguía soñando. Volvió a intentar besar a su supuesto amante, cuando la voz de alguien que no era la de Akira lo abrió ante la realidad.

—Kiryû-kun… —la voz de Kaname Kuran resonó en su cabeza, y fue entonces que Zero abrió por completo los ojos; encontrándose con los orbes marrones del castaño observándolo de una manera que no pudo identificar. Parecía como si algo lo hubiera golpeado, como si hubiese sucedido la cosa más extraña ante sus ojos.

—¿Kuran? —Cuestionó Zero arqueando una ceja—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Pero Kaname no respondió, seguía con la vista fija en él. Y fue cuando Zero cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y de que su mano seguía aferrada a los cabellos marrones del purasangre. Debido a la cercanía, ambos podían sentir el aliento del contrario. Y Zero detalló como algo apareció en las mejillas de Kaname.

¿Eso era un sonrojo? ¿Kaname Kuran estaba sonrojado? ¿Por qué? Zero sabía que no había ningún motivo por el que el castaño tuviera una reacción así (quitando el hecho de la cercanía de sus rostros), además de que su expresión lucía perpleja, como si le hubiese sucedido algo inesperado. Entonces, una idea iluminó la mente de Zero…

—¿Hice algo mientras dormía? —preguntó, y soltó por fin a Kaname. El castaño dio dos pasos atrás, no contestó enseguida, y trató de volver a la normalidad. Se acomodó lo más que pudo, y su cara volvió a serenarse (todavía estaba un poco sonrojado).

—Vine para hablar contigo, como habíamos quedado. —empezó a explicar—. Camino acá me encontré con Rima, me dijo que aun estabas en tu oficina. Entré y te encontré dormido, me acerque para despertarte, pero tú…

—¿Te sujete con mi mano, verdad? —inquirió Kiryû sintiéndose bastante avergonzado. Aunque claro jamás lo demostraría frente a Kaname.

—Exactamente. —afirmó.

Zero hizo un gesto de completo desconcierto. Si era cierto lo que decía Kaname, entonces él…

—No te preocupes, aunque usaste mucha fuerza no pasó nada. —dijo Kaname adelantándose a cualquier pregunta. Zero le miró dubitativo, sin poder creerlo. Kuran tuvo que volverlo a decir—. Estoy diciéndote la verdad, Kiryû-kun, no pasó nada. Simplemente fue… inesperado (4).

—Estaba soñando con… sólo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo. —se excusó Zero frotándose lentamente la frente. Kaname le observó analítica, y no tardó en dar con lo que completa la frase de Zero.

"_Estaba soñando con… Akira"._

Un dolor agudo atravesó el pecho del purasangre, y éste se llevó la mano al área afectada. _Qué curioso_, pensaba Kaname. Por un momento sintió decepción de que Zero hubiese querido besarle pensando en alguien más. El ambiente entre ellos se tornó pesado, rayando en lo incómodo. Y ninguno trató de aligerarlo, ambos eran unos cabezotas.

—Zero-sama, perdone la tardanza. —Rima entró con una cajita de café americano en sus manos. Los dos hombres agradecieron internamente la presencia de la rubia, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. La noble frunció un tanto el seño por ver como esos dos le sonreían. ¿Tanto habían querido una taza de café? La próxima vez no se tardaría tanto en conseguirlo.

Después de preparar el dichoso líquido, Zero pudo volver a concentrarse en sus asuntos. Como aun no había terminado el papeleo, informó a Kaname que tendría que esperar media hora más. El sangrepura no objetó nada, y se dedicó a observar como Rima y Zero trabajaban como si de una máquina se tratase.

—¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir sobre Dante? —preguntó Zero al mismo tiempo que leía unas hojas. Rima prestó atención a la pregunta de su líder y a la respuesta de Kaname, aunque no dejó de ordenar papeles. Kuran, que había estado esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar a solas con Zero, supo que el cazador había hecho que la rubia se quedara para que el tema de Akira no se tratara. El castaño sonrió internamente, justo lo que esperaba de alguien como Kiryû. Muy a su pesar, Kaname no tuvo más opción que simplemente responder a la pregunta.

—Su nombre completo es Dante Herrderhölle, es primo directo de Akira. —Comenzó a explicar el sangrepura—. Es el vampiro más viejo de todos, tiene quince mil años. Es un viejo conocido de Daemon y Alicia, se puede decir que ellos son los únicos con los que tiene un tipo de relación.

—¿Un tipo de relación? —una ceja se levantó con elegancia en el rostro de Zero—. Alicia hablaba de él como si fueran muy buenos amigos, incluso insinuó que ya lo conocías desde hace tiempo. ¿Cuál es la relación que tienes ustedes tres con Dante?

Kaname permaneció un momento en silencio. Sabía que Zero le preguntaría algo sobre eso; sobre como conoció a los desertores siendo que él era muy '_joven'_ para llevarse tan bien con ellos. Pensó que ya era tiempo de decirle algo sobre él, pero no todo.

—Tengo diez mil años. Conocí a Akira Tsukishiro cuando formó a las Familias Sangrepura, después de eso conviví con Dante, Daemon y Alicia. —dijo de la forma más simple posible. No quería profundizar más de lo necesario, y tampoco se sorprendió cuando ver como la expresión de Zero cambiaba levemente a un gesto relativamente asombrado. Rima no demostró nada; si bien no sabía mucho acerca de Kaname, lo que si conocía era que el ser ante ellos no era precisamente un vampiro sangrepura normal; la rubia estaba al tanto de que era el Ancestro de los Kuran, y no el hijo de Haruka y Jûri, quien estaba ahí.

Y la razón por la que ni Rima, Ruka y Shiki le habían dicho sobre eso a Zero, era porque no lo habrían creído relevante. Después de todo, en los dieciséis años en los que vivieron junto al albino, no creyeron que Kaname volviera. Pero eso ya no importaba.

—Desde el principio de nuestra relación, supe al instante como era el carácter de Dante. —la voz de Kaname tomó un tono mucho más serio de lo usual—. Él no tiene sentimientos, y aunque suene ridículo, es cierto. Nada le importa, pocas cosas le interesan, carece de cualquier valor moral que se aprecie. Aborrece que crean que lo conocen, de ahí que sólo seamos conocidos. Siempre ha sido alguien de cuidado, no dudara en matar a quien él quiera. Y sobre todo, odia a Akira por sobre todas las cosas.

—Parece que es bastante especial el chupasangre ese. —resopló Zero. Suficiente tenía con Kuran y Daemon, y ahora tendría que tratar con otro.

—Me intriga un poco que no te importe que odie a Akira. —pronunció Kaname. Zero le miró imperturbable—. Dante querrá matarte por el simple hecho de ser el amante de su primo.

—Lo sé, pero aun así lo necesitamos si queremos ganar esta guerra. —dijo, y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El pequeño gesto paso desapercibido por Rima, pero no fue así para Kaname, que quedó embelesado por la sencillez y honestidad imprimida en el rostro de Zero. Y sin quererlo ni planearlo, correspondió sonriendo también, dejando al cazador en shock.

La sonrisa del purasangre era abierta, completamente carente de sentimientos falsos. Pura, mostrando una sinceridad que dejo sin habla a Zero. Nunca había visto a Kuran sonreír de esa manera, y una parte de su mente le decía que era sólo para él esa sonrisa única. Sabía que ni siquiera con Yûki hubiese sonreído con tanto sentimiento.

Fue entonces que Rima prestó atención a ellos dos, cuando se habían quedado en silencio y mirándose mutuamente.

¿Era su imaginación, o esos dos estaban sonriéndose como dos colegialas enamoradas? Rima borró ese pensamiento de inmediato de su cabeza. Sabía sobre los sentimientos de su señor por Akira, así que supo que tal vez Kaname y Zero sólo se estaban llevando un tanto mejor.

—¿Y cómo hará Alicia-sama para convencer a alguien como Dante-sama para que coopere con nosotros? —preguntó de repente, sacando a los dos de su ensimismamiento.

—Alicia tiene un raro don, si es que podemos llamarle así, para convencer a las personas. Ella fue la primera que trató con Dante sin sufrir las consecuencias. —contestó Kaname.

—Entonces sólo nos queda que confiemos en que Alicia pueda convencerlo.

—Si es que Arika aun no lo ha reclutado. —dijo Rima.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Kaname ante el comentario de la noble.

—Dudo mucho que Dante se deje manipular por una chiquilla como Arika. —dijo—. Y dudo que ella sea tan idiota de intentar hacer algo en contra de él.

—Sólo nos queda esperar. —dijo Zero, entregó unos últimos papeles a Rima para que los archivara. Cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado, Zero pudo relajarse un poco. Kaname permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente al cazador como si eso, de alguna manera, le ayudase a conseguir la respuesta que buscaba. Rima estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacia Kaname, no quería que éste intentara preguntarle algo a su líder que Zero no estuviera dispuesto a contestar.

—Zero-sama. —Llamó Rima al sangrepura—. Recuerde que aun debe de reunirse con los estudiantes que ganaron el concurso de patinaje para oír su petición. Yo terminaré de archivar todos los papeles que ya revisó y de enviar los cheques correspondientes al banco.

—Está bien. —acotó Zero con un suspiro. Gracias al cielo que la rubia estaba ahí presente, pues él habría olvidado el asunto que aun tenía por resolver con sus estudiantes, y sin duda alguna, Kaname hubiera permanecido hasta que Zero soltase una sola palabra. Se levantó con elegancia de su asiento de director, y sólo dirigió unas últimas palabras a Kuran—. Si no tienes más cosas que decirme, me retiro. Nos veremos hasta que vuelvan Ruka y Seiren.

Kaname asintió, muy a su pesar. Vaya estrategia tan simple para dejarlo con las ganas. Realmente la confianza y el trabajo en equipo entre esos dos eran formidables; Zero no diría nada, Rima se encargaría de que su señor estuviera cómodo. Pero si había algo que distinguía a Kaname, era su perseverancia. Y en ese juego del gato y el ratón, él podía ser doblemente brillante en cuanto a estrategias. Después de todo, Kaname era un vampiro sangrepura de diez mil años de edad.

—De hecho me gustaría acompañarte a entregarles ese derecho que les concediste a tus alumnos. Quiero ser parte de eso, ampliar un poco el premio, si me lo permites. —Oh, sí, en cuanto a estrategia de manipulación y argumentos razonables, Kaname Kuran era un genio innato. Ni Zero ni Rima pudieron objetarle algo. Y como si fuera suficiente con eso, el castaño se permitió agregar algo más—. El motivo de mi vuelta a esta Academia fue para que mi esposa, mis subordinados y yo nos integrásemos de nuevo a la Sociedad de forma pacífica. Que mejor manera de hacerlo, que ver al líder del Clan Kuran conviviendo con los alumnos de la Academia Cross.

El silencio abrumador de Zero y Rima fue como un grito de victoria para Kaname. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa triunfante que amenazaba con salir, pero sus ojos brillaron de pura arrogancia. Y Zero lo notó.

—De acuerdo, Kuran. Acompáñame. —cedió el albino dando la espalda a Kaname y saliendo seguido de éste. Rima se quedó dentro de la oficina, maldiciendo por lo bajo la perversa habilidad de manipulación de Kuran. Pero rápidamente sonrió. Oh, claro, Kaname podía ser un bastardo manipulador, pero Zero era un hombre muy terco que no daría su brazo a torcer. La rubia sabía que el sangrepura castaño no la tendría fácil, menos ahora que Zero también era un vampiro cazador poderoso; aunque claro siempre había sido fuerte. Eso Rima lo sabía muy bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse de momento.

* * *

Las enormes ventiscas heladas golpeaban con brutalidad el cuerpo de Alicia Thunderwitch, como intentando detener su paso a toda costa. Pero la fuerza enorme de los vientos no hizo mella alguna en el andar de la sangrepura desertora, que con pasos firmes y elegantes, caminaba por el sendero completamente congelado que subía hacia una de las altas colinas cubiertas de nieve. Habían pasado ocho horas exactas desde que Alicia emprendiera su búsqueda. Su viaje hacia Alemania había estado bastante tenso, incluso cuando la chica había convertido su cuerpo en serpientes color morado para viajar con más velocidad, siempre había sentido detrás de ella la presencia del alguien más. No sabía qué o quién, pero estaba segura que era poderosa.

Cuando había llegado al Quinta Esencia, esperaba encontrar a Dante rodeado de hombres y mujeres idolatrándolo como siempre sucedía con los de su especie, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que el desertor no estaba presente. Preguntó a la dueña del club, una muchacha hermosa y humana, descendiente de la primera dueña del Quinta Esencia, sobre el paradero de Dante. La joven que sabía de quien se trataba pues desde siempre su familia había servido en esa taberna y conocido a Dante, respondió con respeto y voz clara a Thunderwitch.

—Herrderhölle-dono se encuentra en su castillo, allá en las frías colinas a las afueras del pueblo. Hace cincuenta años que no baja a frecuentar el Club, mi abuela fue la última en verlo. —contó ruborizándose, sintiéndose algo orgullosa de la tradición familiar que parecía tener su clan. Alicia frunció el ceño, no por el rubor en las mejillas jóvenes, sino por las palabras de la chica.

¿Así que Dante no había salido de su castillo durante medio siglo? Alicia sabía que eso no era normal en alguien como él.

—¿Aun siguen enviándole botellas con sangre, verdad? —preguntó Thunderwitch. La chica asintió; después de todo aun siendo desertores todavía necesitaban beber sangre.

—Acabamos de enviarle cincuenta botellas, parece ser que aun no bajará durante bastante tiempo. —informó. La joven dueña notó entonces el fruncimiento de cejas de la vampiresa; aunque no supiera realmente de quien se trataba, sabía que hablando de alguien como Dante, ese gesto no era nada bueno— ¿Sucede algo con Herrderhölle-dono?

Alicia la miró interrogativa. Agradecía que Dante no estuviera presente, pues le disgustaba demasiado que una persona que no lo conociera completamente preguntara por él. Para ella era claro que a esa humana aun no le habían enseñado como tratar con el desertor. Pero Alicia no tenía tiempo para educar a esa chica sobre cómo manejarse delante del vampiro. No, ella tenía un deber que cumplir, y lo haría lo más rápido posible.

Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se retiro, dejando a la dependienta completamente desconcertada. Atravesó la gran estancia del club, un cuarto completamente cubierto por cortinas color rojo sangre y sillones y cojines de la misma tonalidad, llenó en su totalidad por la variada clientela que lo visitaba. Muchas miradas se posaban en la figura delgada de Thunderwitch; vampiros nobles la reconocían y no disimulaban una expresión de completo desagrado al ver a la desertora. Esas miradas provocaban la alegría y risa de Thunderwitch, además de que los ojos fijos de los humanos que la veían como si de una diosa se tratase también provocaban en ella gozo. De desprecio o admiración, cualquier forma de mirarla daban a Alicia la satisfacción de saberse conocida.

Al salir del Club, Alicia se dirigió inmediatamente al castillo que gobernaba Dante Herrderhölle. Con suerte, el vampiro antiguo habría sentido su presencia y ya estaría esperándola (o se haría el dormido para no abrirle las puertas, el muy cabrón).

Al llegar frente a la enorme estructura, Alicia sonrió levemente, hacía muchos años que no veía a Dante. Y pareció que el castillo ante ella le daba la bienvenida pues el viento había cesado de azotar los arboles sin hojas de los alrededores y la nieve caía suavemente. La Mansión frente a ella parecía un poco deteriorada en el exterior, sus muros lucían viejo y desgastados, y el jardín estaba repleto de mala hierba muerta y congelada.

—¡Vaya! —Dijo Alicia mirando todo el lugar—. No ha cambiado nada este sitio.

Emprendió el paso hacia la entrada principal, la gran puerta de roble fuerte se imponía ante ella.

—Odio infinitamente esta jodida puerta. —espetó ácida, colocando una mano sobre la fría superficie y empujándola. La puerta se abrió un poco, y esto fue una señal para Thunderwitch de que Dante ya sabía que ella venía y que la dejaba entrar.

La estancia en el castillo era todo lo contrario al exterior. Muebles de madera de la mejor calidad color vino acomodados en los sitios específicos adornaban la amplia estancia. Cortinas color oro, todas tejidas a mano y completamente artesanales colgaban de las muchas ventanas; la escalera principal estaba hecha de mármol blanco pulido y los azulejos en el suelo eran color beige con diseños en espiral de un tono más oscuro. Todo en ese sitio gritaba lujo y esplendor. Alicia se quedo quieta un momento, concentrándose en encontrar al otro vampiro ya que Dante gustaba de esconder su presencia demasiado bien. El vampiro desertor no podía ser detectado por alguien o algo, en eso radicaba su habilidad.

—¡Demonios, Dante! —Bramó Alicia después un rato, estaba bastante molesta—. Me encabrona que ocultes tu rastro. Joder, ya no somos unos críos para jugar a las escondidas.

El eco de una melodiosa risa de escuchó por todo el lugar. Thunderwitch frunció mucho el más las cejas, ese imbécil se estaba burlando de ella. Estiró su brazo derecho, su capa se deslizó por el miembro dejándolo expuesto y de el interior de las venas de su muñeca surgieron tres pequeñas serpientes color morado. Alicia dio un chasquido con los dedos, y los animales ponzoñosos comenzaron su búsqueda. De nuevo la risa burlona de Herrderhölle retumbó por todo el castillo.

—Carajo, Dante, en que bonita ocasión se te ocurre ponerte a jugar. —espetó Alicia impaciente, esperando respuesta de sus sirvientes.

* * *

Daban las doce en punto. Yûki Kuran se preparaba para dirigirse hacia su cita. Portaba un sencillo vestido rosa pálido que acentuaba su estrecha cintura, largo hasta los tobillos, zapatillas blancas y sin accesorios; decidió dejar su cabello suelto, sólo lo cepilló un poco. Después de ponerse un poco de maquillaje y tomar a Artemis, se miró en el espejo por última vez. Tomó su abrigo beige del perchero antes de salir.

No había alumnos en los pasillos del dormitorio, todos se encontraban afuera jugando y divirtiéndose. Yûki se concentró un momento, sintiendo las presencias de los demás vampiros, especialmente de los subordinados de Kaname y Zero. Cuando por fin lo localizó se sintió aliviada de que ninguno estuviera cerca de donde ella estaba, así podría salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Salió del edificio con pasos elegantes, tratando de ocultar lo mejor su presencia para que así ni Kaname ni Zero se enteraran de que ella se había ido. Al llegar a la puerta principal, olfateó el aire percatándose de que Akatsuki se acercaba, tenía que actuar rápido. Una barrera ante ella era el único impedimento para que saliera; aunque su conocimientos para deshacer barreras era nulo, Yûki si sabía cómo atravesarlas por un lapso mínimo de tiempo. Sólo necesitaba poner a Artemis en la barrera para que ésta cediera un poco. Así lo hizo, y una pequeña abertura le permitió salir al exterior sin que nadie lo notara.

Al estar fuera de la Academia Cross, Yûki sonrió triunfante, volteó una última vez para después desaparecer convertida en miles de murciélagos. Exactamente cuando Yûki Kuran se esfumó, Akatsuki llegaba a la entrada principal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no había quedado rastro alguno de que la castaña hubiera estado ahí.

Akatsuki ignoraba por completo la salida de la Kuran.

—¡Akatsuki-sempai! —la voz de Sira se escuchó a diez metros de distancia. Kain volteó su rostro para encontrarse con su sobrina corriendo directamente hacia él. Una sonrisa apareció en los finos labios del vampiro cuando la chica arribó junto a él y trató de recuperar el aire.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Prefecta-san? —preguntó con voz tranquila, mirando paternalmente a la chica. Sira levantó su rostro, miró con angustia y preocupación a Kain; éste se dio cuenta que algo malo había sucedido.

—Después de despedirme de Shiki-sama, fui a la biblioteca para buscar algunos libros, cuando salí sentí la presencia de Yûki-san afuera de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Pensé que iría en busca de Kaname-chan, pero iba vestida muy formal. Además, mi Tío ordenó que todos se quedaran dentro de la Academia, así que ella no tenía permiso para irse —contestó la chica—. Incluso llevaba a Artemis.

Akatsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Definitivamente eso no era bueno. Si Yûki había salido sin el permiso de Kaname, significaba que la sangrepura tramaba algo. Kain sabía que ella no era ignorante del ataque que sufrieron en la noche, y que pese a la opinión común, Yûki no era una estúpida. Aunque sus habilidades en el ajedrez distaban mucho de las de su hermano, la castaña sabía algunas jugadas, que eran fruto de su experiencia viviendo tan cerca de Kaname. Parecía que ahora era cuando Yûki había decidido tomar el rumbo de esta partida en particular. Akatsuki frunció ligeramente el ceño, a Kaname le molestaría eso, incluso cuando se enterara de que se había llevado a Artemis, la guadaña que le prohibió usar a Yûki hace años.

—Debemos informárselo a Kaname-sama y a Kiryû. —dijo de pronto. Sira asintió, ella también suponía que el comportamiento de Yûki no era normal.

Los dos partieron inmediatamente rumbo a donde se encontraban los dos sangrepura. Sira seguía con dificultad el paso de Akatsuki, preocupada por lo que la salida repentina de la Kuran pudiera significar. ¿Es qué acaso ella planeaba algo? ¿O sólo había querido salir un rato sin que nadie supiera, para que nadie osara molestarla? Una chispa de intuición brilló en la mente de la joven Wakaba cuando formuló una remota teoría.

—Yûki-san no habrá… —musitó entrecortadamente, tratando de buscar como negar esa idea que se había formado.

—No saques conclusiones tan apresuradamente, Sira. —puntualizó Akatsuki. Sira lo miró fijamente, no se le pasó por alto que el la había llamado por su nombre. El vampiro la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a seguir su ritmo—. Aunque probablemente lo que sea que esté pasando con Yûki se acerque a lo que estás pensando, no debemos adelantarnos demasiado a los hechos.

—Lo sé. —replicó Sira—. Pero desde que tengo memoria he tenido algo así como un sexto sentido para saber si algo es malo. No lo comprendo bien, pero me ha dicho mi Tío que mi madre también lo poseía.

—¿Tienes un mal presentimiento acerca de esto? —cuestionó Akatsuki. Él conocía muy bien la habilidad única de Sayori Wakaba, así que no era de sorprenderse que su hija también la tuviera. Sira pareció meditar un poco la pregunta de su tío biológico, su gesto ensombreció cuando llegó a encontrar una respuesta.

—Sí. —respondió con voz apagada. Kain estiró sus labios en una sonrisa leve.

Esto ya era demasiado para una simple partida de ajedrez.

* * *

A las afueras de los dormitorios del Sol, los estudiantes se aglomeraban alrededor del director. Deseaban escuchar que clase de favor le pediría el equipo ganador de ambas competencias al Kiryû, y los varones estaban bastante asustados de lo que sería, pues todo el grupo campeón estaba conformado por chicas. Y no simples chicas comunes y corrientes, sino fanáticas del Shonen-ai y el yaoi. Ese prometía ser un día memorable (5).

—Como el equipo ganador en el concurso de patinaje son merecedoras de pedirme lo que ustedes quieran. —dijo Zero, mirando con una sonrisa en los labios al grupo de alumnas que lo veían fascinadas. Kaname estaba a su lado, bastante cómodo en medio de tanto joven aunque lo intrigaba en cierta manera la cara de susto que tenían los estudiantes varones en ese momento. El albino miró de reojo a Kaname, dándole la señal para que hablara.

—Aparte del privilegio concedido por Kiryû-kun, yo también he decidido dar algo a las ganadoras. —dijo Kaname solemne. Las chicas le observaron expectantes—. También pueden pedirme lo que deseen. Como líder del Clan Kuran, prometo cumplir con lo que ustedes me digan.

La cara de asombro de los alumnos en ese momento no tenía precio, ojos desorbitados y bocas completamente abiertas formaban una cuadro gracioso en las caras de que los jóvenes. Murmullos y silbidos comenzaron a escucharse; si bien aun se encontraban anonadados por el privilegio concedido por Zero, el hecho de que Kaname también haya accedido a lo mismo, los dejo sin habla. Pero contrario a sus demás compañeros, las chicas del equipo ganador se reunieron en una bolita para decidir que debían hacer. Bien, si anteriormente habían optado por pedirle al director que se pusiera unas orejas de neko todo el día, ahora que la oportunidad de que dos purasangres hicieran lo que fuera su voluntad debían aprovecharla al máximo (Akatsuki les había dicho que él no quería nada acerca del privilegio, así que ellas podrían hacer lo que quisieran). Con los hechos así, ellas tomaron una decisión.

—Como líder del Equipo Kain-chicas guapas, habló por todas mis compañeras cuando digo que agradecemos esta increíble oportunidad que se nos da. Muchas gracias, Director. Muchas Gracias, Kuran-sempai. —las muchachas dieron una corta reverencia. Después, la que era líder del grupo levantó su cabeza, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de magnificencia. Zero sintió entonces que había cometido un grave error ¡oh sí, un gravísimo error! Un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, esa sonrisa la conocía bien, muy bien. Era la misma que Sira ponía después de leer un manga yaoi e imaginaba que Zero y Shiki eran los protagonistas (Sira no es celosa cuando se trata de yaoi). Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kaname que tenía una expresión inmutable y confiada, como siempre; ah, si supiera lo que las chicas estaban a punto de pedir. De seguro el sangrepura se arrepentiría al momento.

—Deseamos que el Director Kiryû actúe como… —musitó cerca de Zero. Éste parpadeó perplejo, y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve matiz rosado, pero aunque la idea de hacerlo no le agradaba, tenía que cumplir con su palabra. Luego, antes de que Zero se acomodara, la chica se acercó a Kaname para susurrarle algo al oído. Como ella era demasiado pequeña, el sangrepura tuvo que inclinarse bastante para que la chica tuviera acceso a su oreja.

—Queremos que Kuran-sempai… —Kaname también parpadeó desconcertado. Vale, él también había dado su palabra y siempre la cumplía. Aunque le parecía un tanto extraño que lo único que le pidieran fuera que no dejase caer a Zero. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? ¿Será que querían ver al siempre serio muchacho en una situación graciosa? —… por favor, cuando lo tengas agarrado no lo sueltes.

Tras otra breve explicación, y que el estudiantado dejara el espacio libre para la actuación, los dos sangrepura se pusieron en acción. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Zero no había desaparecido, dio un vistazo a sus alumnas que sonreían enormemente esperando el momento con ansias. Después miró a Kuran cuya expresión se había tornado indescifrable, y que lo observaba fijamente. Zero se concentró lo mejor posible para no enrojecer más, y de repente el recuerdo del lago apareció en su mente y con ello la imagen de la expresión humana en el rostro inhumano del sangrepura. Tan cálida, tan hermosa, tan encantadora. Sí, eso había dejado a Zero inconscientemente cautivado, había hecho que su corazón latiera apresuradamente como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Y el cazador sintió ese latido acelerado contra sus costillas, ese sonido incesante que lo confundía. Porque después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que sentirse cautivado por alguien como Kuran cuando estaba enamorado de otro vampiro? ¿Oh, y por qué ahora sentía como sus piernas tenían una consistencia parecida a la gelatina por la mirada penetrante que Kaname le profesaba? ¡Tonterías! Por supuesto que no se sentía ni cautivado ni nervioso, sólo era porque tal vez —y sólo tal vez— no odiaba tanto al sangrepura como en antaño. Sí, eso debía ser.

Bien, dado que había encontrado una respuesta que lo dejaba satisfecho (por lo menos más tranquilo) Zero pudo concentrarse en la tarea de actuar. Aclarados sus pensamientos, Zero dejó que sus dotes de artista salieran a flote. Cerró un momento los ojos, respiró profundo y abrió los parpados mostrando sus hermosas amatistas con un tinte inocente, como si Kiryû fuera el ser más pacífico de todo el mundo. Esto tomó por sorpresa al purasangre castaño, y provocó que todas las chicas alrededor gritaran de emoción. Pero en Kaname tuvo un efecto mayor, nunca había creído que el menor pudiera expresar semejante inocencia. Oh, claro, sabía que Zero era apuesto, eso no lo negaría aunque tampoco lo admitiría públicamente; también que era hermoso y que tenía un color de ojos imposible, característica única de los del Clan Kiryû. Pero ahora su belleza había tomado otro nivel. Kaname quedó inmediatamente hipnotizado y aunque sabía que no debía permitirse tal cosa, no le importó, ignoró el llamado de su cabeza que le decía que eso estaba mal.

—Kuran-sempai. —dijo Zero de la forma más suave posible, de la manera más tierna (aunque eso le estaba costando bastante trabajo). Comenzó a caminar, lentamente. El castaño sólo podía mirar a Kiryû acercándose a él, su corazón se aceleró aun más; los ojos de ambos se cruzaron de nuevo, el mundo volvió a ser sólo de ellos dos como en tantas ocasiones antes.

Zero dio unos pasos más, tropezó torpemente y antes de caer, los brazos de Kaname lo atraparon. Los gritos de euforia de las chicas habrían sido oídos hasta China, pero para los dos sangrepura todo estaba en silencio. Y por un instante ambos olvidaron que se trataba de una actuación. Estaban demasiado idos en su mundo para que los alaridos de las estudiantes los aturdieran; los brazos fuertes de Kaname sostuvieron con fervor a Zero mientras éste sólo podía aferrarse de los hombros delgados del sangrepura. Y los corazones de ambos cuyas pulsaciones habían estado aceleradas se fundieron en un solo latido, un mismo ritmo. Sus rostros estaban sólo a dos centímetros de distancia y sus alientos chocaban entre sí. Los labios de ambos estaban entreabiertos, y a Kaname se le antojó terrible probar la boca de Zero, besar esos finos labios, saber el sabor del sangrepura novato. Acortó más la distancia hasta casi rozarse, los ojos de Kuran estaban fijos en los de Zero.

Pero justo en el momento en el que sus labios estaban por juntarse, una imagen fugaz cruzó la mente de Zero y la de Kaname. Zero vio a Akira Tsukishiro, ese desertor sangrepura que le había jurado amor y al que amaba de la misma forma. Y las imágenes de una Yûki sonriente y otra llena de dolor atravesaron al castaño volviéndolo a la realidad. Los dos se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, rectificaron sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Zero se soltó del agarre de Kaname con brusquedad, dio dos pasos atrás y se enderezó el abrigo. Kuran se quedó quieto, el vacío en su corazón se hizo más hondo cuando dejo de abrazar al cazador, pero no le importó. De nuevo las imágenes de Yûki llegaron a su cabeza, se sintió culpable y sintió remordimientos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ambos se sentían mal, creían que habían traicionado los sentimientos de las personas que más querían. Pero lo que los dos ignoraban era que a pesar de sentirse avergonzados, había una pequeña parte en sus corazones que se sentía feliz y que los había hecho desear ese beso.

—¡Bravo, eso fue genial! —el barullo de gritos de las jóvenes resonó en los oídos de los dos. Las chicas habían presenciado todo, pero como creían que era una actuación no notaron el efecto que había producido en los sentimientos de ambos. Incluso los estudiantes hombres pensaron que se trataba de una gran interpretación, una escena final de una obra muy buena. Oh, pero si supieran. Si conocieran que hubo más que una simple puesta en escena de esos dos, si supieran lo mucho que les había afectado.

Zero no sabía cómo reaccionar después de eso. No quería irse así nada más, dejando a sus alumnos desconcertados, pero tampoco quería quedarse junto a Kuran. Se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la mirada, no deseaba sentirse tan afectado por alguien como él. No debía permitirlo, no debía dejar que los 16 años de calma y tranquilidad se fueran por la borda por cinco minutos en brazos de ese engreído vampiro. Respiró hondo para así poder volver a tener su cara en un gesto pasible y su cuerpo relajado y firme. Kaname le imitó enseguida, él tampoco quería estar expuesto ante Zero. Por lo que volvió a su faceta seria y controlada, ya no deseaba conversar con Kiryû durante el resto del día.

—¡Tío Zero! —la voz de Sira se elevó por el barullo de gritos de las muchachas. Zero y Kaname vieron a la menuda chica correr hacia ellos con Kain sujetándole de la mano. Notaron de inmediato la cara preocupada de la hija de Sayori, y supieron que algo malo había pasado. Los estudiantes que habían estado gritando se callaron al instante, comprendiendo también la situación.

—Gracias por el obsequio, Director, Kuran-sempai. —volvió a repetir la chica haciendo otra reverencia. Luego dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros, les indicó que debían retirarse. Cuando se fueron, la chica miró de nuevo a Zero y éste le agradeció con una gesto de la cabeza. La chica asintió comprendiendo, ella como todos en las Academia sabían cuando debían mantenerse a raya, giró sobre su eje y siguió el mismo camino por el que sus compañeros se habían ido.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Zero, una vez se encontraron a solas los cuatro. Kain miró alternativamente de Kaname a Kiryû antes de soltar la noticia, sabía que la tensión entre esos dos aumentaría a partir de eso.

—Yûki se ha ido. —dijo, y pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Kain notó como los ojos de ambos sangrepura se abrían imperceptiblemente, y Kaname apretaba disimuladamente sus puños. Sira vio como su siempre sereno tío ahora ardía de furia por dentro, tal vez preguntándose qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Yûki.

* * *

Tras media hora de esperar a que sus serpientes encontraran a Dante, una dio la señal a Alicia de que el desertor estaba en la alcoba de la torre principal, justo en medio del castillo. Alicia sonrió triunfante, sabía de memoria el camino para llegar hacia ese lugar. Con pasó tranquilo se dirigió por el suelo cubierto de azulejos, atravesando la estancia, abriendo una puerta encontrándose con una largo pasillo de muros y pisos de tonalidades beige y marrón, decorados por cientos de cuadros y pinturas. Alicia lo recorrió sin detenerse siquiera a mirar los retratos familiares; tres generaciones a partir del primer vampiro adornaban los muros. Por supuesto, el retrato del abuelo de Dante y Akira estaba ahí, y a su lado, el de sus dos descendientes, el padre de cada desertor. Claro que también se encontraban las consortes de éstos. Pero era el retrato de la madre de Dante el que opacaba al de la madre de Tsukishiro. Era una mujer muy hermosa con su piel blanquecina, ojos color azul grisáceo y cabello liso y negro; poseía una sonrisa tan natural que incluso Alicia creía que en cualquier momento saldría de la pintura y la abrazaría.

—Este pasillo es muy largo. —profirió con un suspiro Alicia, pasó delante del retrato de la mujer y siguió adelante.

Cuando por fin vislumbró la luz de la recamara, sonrió. Diablos, ya era tiempo. Como odiaba tanto esta casa, la amaba y la odiaba en realidad. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, pasó por las cortinas de seda color vino que fungían como puerta hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada sólo por algunas lámparas de pared. El tapizado era de color azul verdoso, la alfombra de color negro, y todo estaba rodeado de cortinas de color vino. El olor a incienso de tulipanes llegó hasta la nariz de Alicia, y ella se sintió de repente mareada por esa esencia dulce. El sonido del piano de Chopin se escuchaba claramente en el tocadiscos al fondo de la habitación; Alicia sabía de qué pieza se trataba, sino mal recordaba, era Óp. 57 Berceuse. Una de las melodías que más gustaban a Dante. Y justo en medio de la habitación, acostado en las decenas de cojines color rojo oscuro con una copa de sangre en su mano derecha, Dante Herrderhölle esperaba a Thunderwitch con una expresión ilegible.

La piel del desertor era mucho más blanca que la de Zero, pero igual de tersa y lisa. Su complexión era la de un muchacho de veintitrés años, estilizado y torneado, poseía unos simples pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa azul marino que dejaba el principio de sus pectorales expuesto. La cara era un conjunto de rasgos varoniles refinados, Dante había heredado el rostro de su madre. Su cabello negro era algo largo y sedoso. Y sus ojos, orbes ambarinas iguales a las de Akira, lucían apagados y amenazadores (6).

—Dante. —pronunció Alicia una vez llegó donde comenzaba la cama de cojines. El desertor ni le dio la bienvenida, bebió un sorbo de su copa y dirigió su mirada hacia la nada.

Alicia quería ser paciente, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para que Dante decidiese hablar. Respiró hondo, se quitó su capa y se preparó para lo que tenía en mente. Haciendo uso de su gracia, Alicia se aventó sobre Dante, y cuando cayó sobre el cuerpo delgado provocó que la copa saliera volando y toda la sangre cayera sobre ellos. Alicia ahora estaba sobre el estomago del pelinegro, bañada en el líquido escarlata y con una cara completamente sonriente, se pavoneaba sobre lo lento que era Dante para darse cuenta de sus movimientos.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues igual que antes. —su risa era todo un estudio de alegría y despreocupación, gotas de sangre resbalaban por su cabello deslizándose por su cara. Una pasó cerca de sus labios, la lengua de Alicia la lamió, saboreando—. Ugh, no sabe mal, sabe horrible. Como irte al infierno, ¿no lo crees, Dante?

Una risa estruendosa. Dante sólo estaba en silencio.

—Pero bueno, no vine aquí para decirte sobre tu mal gusto en escoger sangre. —Alicia seguía sobre él, su rostro sonriente se tornó en uno serio—. Vine a decirte algo muy importante, algo que puede ser de tu interés y que hasta te beneficiará.

—Bájate, Alicia. —dijo Dante, su voz era profunda y algo ronca, pero sin dejar de lado su tinte travieso. Alicia hizo un mohín tierno, y él la fulminó con la mirada—. No soy tu puto cojín. Bájate de una buena vez, Alicia.

—Amargado. —exclamó Thunderwitch mientras le sacaba la lengua. Dante se sentó, ni siquiera prestó atención a como la sangre ensuciaba su camisa y sus cabellos.

—¿Qué carajos es lo que quieres? —Preguntó al punto, mirando a Alicia—. Hace dos mil años que no hablamos, y de repente vienes aquí para aventarte encima de mí. Has dicho que deje de portarme como un crío, pues lo mismo va para ti.

—Ya te lo dije. Vine a decirte algo importante. —repitió, rodando los ojos.

—No me interesa. —Dijo sin más Dante, quitándose la camisa—. Bien, ahora que lo sabes, largo. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

—Quiero que nos ayudes a Daemon, a mí y a Zero-kun a vencer a Arika. —pronunció Alicia ignorando olímpicamente a Dante, y a éste le saltó una vena en la frente—. Sabes tan bien como yo que tendríamos que luchar contra ella algún día. Lo supimos desde que accedimos al plan de hace diez mil años. Ahora Arika se ha movido, debemos detenerla antes de que lleve a cabo sus planes.

—Cállate, me importa una mierda lo que suceda con esa perra. Bien puede destruir el mundo o volverse prostituta, a mí me daría lo mismo. —Espetó con dureza—. Sabes que aborrezco inmiscuirme en cualquier cosa donde haya estado el pendejo de Akira.

—Ah, pero estuviste en esa junta en el Coliseo Romano hace tanto miles de años. —Picó Alicia—. Vamos, Dante, no tienes nada que perder. Además de que no te he dicho la mejor parte de venir conmigo. ¿Recuerdas al chico Kuran? Él está ahora en la Academia Cross, allá en Japón (7).

—¿Kaname? —la voz de Dante tomó un tinte algo asombrado. El pelinegro sonrió cuando Alicia asintió.

—Y eso no es lo mejor del asunto, Dante. —Alicia sonreía de forma perversa, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera algo de completo tabú—. Akira ha escogido a un amante.

Dante entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué su primo había escogido a alguien para follar por el resto de su eternidad? Eso no le importaba. Las personas con las que tuviera sexo Akira le valían una mierda.

—Y no cualquier amante. Él es un cazador.

Dante abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. Sopesó un momento sobre lo que había dicho Alicia, y su cerebro rápidamente formuló varios planes.

—Así que el imbécil de mi primo se lió con un cazador. —la sonrisa de Dante era muy parecida a la del Kuran cuando éste estiraba los labios malévolamente. Herrderhölle rió susurrado—. Veo que es igual que su padre, todo un pedazo de mierda. Bien, Alicia, has logrado que me interese. Vayamos rápido a esa Academia de pacotilla, quiero ver a Kaname y conocer al cazador que mi primo se folla de diario.

Dante salió de su habitación seguido por Alicia, quien estaba completamente feliz. Había logrado que Dante aceptara muy rápido, aunque seguramente había aceptado porque el pelinegro estaba muy aburrido, pero lo había hecho. Volvieron a regresar a la estancia de la casa, ambos desertores se prepararon para salir. Dante tomó una gabardina color verde militar de un perchero que se encontraba en una esquina, Alicia ya traía puesta su capa.

—Se me olvidó mencionar que también estarán Daemon, la esposa de Kaname y un vampiro noble mitad sangrepura. —si a Daemon se le olvidaban los detalles, a Alicia se le podía olvidar hasta su nombre. Herrderhölle pareció fruncir el ceño ante la mención de Yûki y del rubio desertor, de Shiki sólo bufó.

—Ese mierdecilla de Daemon, siempre como el perro faldero de Akira. Más le vale a Kaname que su esposa no resulte una mierda, no le enseñe todo lo que sé para que ande jodiendo con cualquiera. En cuanto al mitad sangrepura… mientras no se meta en mi camino o sea un perdedor no me importa lo que haga.

—Uy, ¿algo más que desees agregar? —preguntó Alicia medio divertida. Cuando salieron al exterior de la Mansión, la tormenta se había calmado. Dante olfateó el aire.

—Te siguieron, Alicia. —dijo.

—Creo que sé quién era. Pero no le tomemos importancia, tenemos que llegar donde Zero-kun.

Ambos purasangre desertores se convirtieron en masas de animales. Alicia de serpientes moradas que se arrastraban velozmente por el suelo y Dante como cuervos negros de ojos rojos volando hacia el cielo.

* * *

En la casa del desaparecido Clan Shirabuki, dentro de la habitación donde alguna ve durmió la sangrepura rubia Sara, se encontraba una silueta pequeña acostada en la cama de sauce cuyas cortinas color blanco la ocultaban del exterior. Al lado de la cama se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba tener treinta años, cabellos rubios y cortos, ojos rojos y serios, rasgos hermosos y mirada madura. Estaba hincado, vestía un conjunto de pantalones grises, camisa negra y cazadora del mismo tono. Esperaba pacientemente el despertar de la figura durmiente cuando un casi imperceptible sonido lo alertó. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia las afueras de la casa, sonrió al reconocer la figura de Yûki Kuran en la entrada principal. Volvió hacia donde estaba su ama.

—Parece ser que la chica ha llegado un poco antes de la hora, Arika-sama. —dijo con voz dulce, pero sin retirar o mover las cortinas de la cama. La silueta pareció revolverse en sueños aun, pero casi de inmediato se levantó sentándose—. ¿Debo hacerla pasar mientras usted se arregla o debo matarla por interrumpir su siesta?

—Hazla pasar. Que espere en el salón principal y dile a Catena que preparé mi atuendo. —Arika estiró sus brazos—. ¿Aun piensas que trabajar con ella es un error, Ritter?

Ritter Winchester asintió.

—No creo que sea necesario que esa chica trabaje con nosotros. —dijo el rubio—. Catena y yo podemos encargarnos perfectamente de todo esto.

—Te has equivocado en algunas de las cosas que me dices. —Rió Arika—. Primero, nunca dije que trabajaríamos con ella, simplemente hará el trabajo sucio. Segundo, puedo asegurarte que Thunderwitch ya convenció a Herrderhölle para que se uniera a ellos.

—¿Sinclair no llegó a tiempo con Herrderhölle?

—Claro que no, pero ya sabes, Dante sólo hace caso a lo que Alicia le dice. Aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto, por eso supe desde un principio que mandar a Sinclair sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Además, déjame decirte el tercer punto que se te pasado por alto es: aunque apreció lo que hacen por mí, tú y tu hermana no son suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a tres desertores y a Kuran. Es por eso que les ordené atrapar a Sinclair y obligarlo a que me obedeciera.

—Ya entiendo. —dijo Ritter, mordiéndose el labio. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Espera. —ordenó Arika. El rubio obedeció en el acto—. Sabes que te quiero, Ritter. Y por eso motivo no quiero que te maten por no ser precavido. Tu defecto radica en que eres muy impaciente. Tranquilízate.

—Está bien. —Ritter se inclinó hacia donde estaba Arika—. Lo haré por usted, mi Reina.

Después salió del cuarto para cumplir con las órdenes de Kurotsuki. Indicó a Catena que debía ir a arreglarla, mientras él recibía a Yûki. La bienvenida a la castaña fue simple, sencillamente la abrió la puerta y la llevó directo hacia el salón donde la pidió que esperara un momento. Aunque la castaña gruñó molesta no dijo una sola palabra, debía hablar con Arika no con sus lacayos. Yûki se entretuvo mientras observando el decorado del salón las paredes de tono morado y la baja iluminación daban un toque místico al cuarto. Nada había cambiado desde la primera y última vez que había estado en esa casa. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado cuando Sara Shirabuki había querido convertirse en reina (8).

—_Esa perra quería ser una reina, y terminó siendo polvo_. —Pensó divertida Yûki—. En ese tiempo Zero y Kaname aun me querían, pero pronto volverán a hacerlo.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Yûki-san. —dijo Catena apareciendo de repente. La castaña la miró condescendiente, la pequeña rubia iba ataviada con un vestido rojo y un lazo en su cabello de la misma tonalidad. La sonrisa de la Winchester era tierna que escondía una personalidad realmente macabra. Ritter iba al lado de su hermana, se había cambiado de vestuario y ahora estaba impecable con un traje completamente negro.

—¿Dónde está tu jefa? Es a ella a quien vine a ver. —espetó Yûki. Ritter frunció una ceja, pero Yûki lo notó y acercó una mano a Artemis. Catena levantó una mano para detener al mayor de cometer una estupidez—. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Deja de amenazar a mis sirvientes, Yûki Kuran. —la voz magnánima de Arika Kurotsuki resonó por todo el lugar. Catena y Ritter se arrodillaron para darle sus respetos a su líder, Yûki se preparó para lo que venía.

Una pequeña silueta entró con paso lento al salón, era menuda. Yûki dedujo que no mediría más de un metro de estatura, por la poca iluminación no se podía apreciar muy bien. Pero conforme avanzaba, la figura comenzaba a hacerse más grande hasta adoptar la complexión de una chica de catorce años de la misma altura de Yûki. Cuando la poca luz llegó hasta la silueta, Yûki pudo notar la piel oscura y los miembros gráciles y hermosos de Arika. Portaba un vestido de algodón color lila. Pero los ojos de la sangrepura castaña se abrieron por completo cuando se dio cuenta del color de cabello y de ojos de ella.

—Tú eres… —musitó con voz entrecortada.

La aludida pareció sonreír. Su cara era hermosa y gozaba de un encanto que sólo pocos poseían. Pero su cabello y sus ojos…

¡Por Dios! Eran idénticos a los de Zero.

Ojos de color lila, dos amatistas de una belleza única. Largos cabellos plateados que caían hasta sus tobillos, lisos y muy suaves. Su piel oscura sólo hacia resaltar estos dos atributos, y su andar era muy parecido al del Kiryû. Dominante, serio y salvaje.

—Mi nombre es Arika Kurotsuki. —Pronunció frente a Yûki, ésta no podía decir ni una sola palabra—. Por fin nos conocemos en persona, mujer Kuran.

Pero Yûki no podía ya ni hablar. La impresión que le había dejado esa mujer, esa terrible mujer frente a ella, provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y los ojos de Zero que Arika poseía la miraron con burla, mientras que Yûki sólo quería llorar (9).

—Lo mismo digo, Arika. —dijo cuando al fin pudo formar una oración coherente—. Lo mismo digo.

* * *

**Lilith:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Malo, bueno, mediocre xD? Bueno, trate de hacerlo bien y creo que ya no habrá muchas explicaciones en este capítulo, quise hacerlo menos complicado :). Bueno, he aquí las aclaraciones:

**(1):** Seh, sé que se quejaran por esto, pero por el momento Kaname sigue amando a Yûki ¬¬. Pero pronto se enamorará de Zeruchis. Además, cuando Rido se refiere al gorrión está hablando de la chica comadreja xD, por lo demás creo que todo está entendible ja, ja, ja.

**(2):** Aunque no lo crean, Sara no me cae mal, por eso decidí hacer la reunión de los malos en su casa xD. Por cierto, también lo decidí porque… bueno, luego en los siguientes capítulos se lo diré (sí, soy mala) Con respecto a lo de su posición en el tablero. según un amigo mío ahora Yûki tiene el poder una Torre... cuando llegue a entenderlo, podré explicárselos mejor xD.

**(3):** No me gusta cuando ponen en los fics muy sumiso a Zero, me gusta que peleé un poco. Zero es un cabrón hecho y derecho, y jamás se dejara de nadie. Por eso, aquí Zero será un uke bien rebelde, o mejor aun un suke xD.

**(4):** Esto lo dejo a la libre interpretación de mis lectoras.

**(5):** ¡Fanservice =3! Bueno, es que una de mis lectoras pedía más momentos en los que Zero-rin sea cariñoso con Kaname y pues… bueno, tampoco quería hacerlo muy evidente.

**(6):** Dante Herrderhölle, su nombre nació porque leí La Divina Comedia, cuyo autor se llama Dante; Herrderhölle es un juego de palabras, son alemanas y en realidad se escribe así: _herr der hölle_ que quiera decir 'el señor del infierno', lo cual queda muy bien con la personalidad de mi OC. Bueno, sólo les puedo decir que espero que les agrade. Como bonos les diré que él será uno de los que hagan que Kaname se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Zero *-*.

**(7):** No sé donde mierdas se encuentre la Academia Cross en el mapa mundial, así que la puse en Japón. Pero si alguien sabe, por favor, que me lo diga.

**(8):** Sinclair es otro de mis OC, en cuanto a lo de la casa Shirabuki, en mi fic Yûki si ha visitado la casa de Sara, ok.

**(9):** Se que me mataran por esto, pero tengo mis razones para hacer a Arika así. Bueno, su nombre me vino en mente porque Arika es como se escribes al revés Akira, y su apellido Kurotsuki es el contrario de Tsukishiro (entiéndase, Kurotsuki es Luna Negra, Tsukishiro es Luna Blanca). Por lo demás, decidí que tendría que tener la piel morena porque así se diferenciaría de todos los demás personajes, quería hacer de ella alguien única que todas pudieran odiar xD.

Bueno, esas son todas mis aclaraciones. Ahora van las contestaciones de su review:

**Evelyn:** Seh, mi fic es muy difícil de entender xD. Espero que le entiendas a los siguientes capítulos, pero bueno, agradezco tu comentario.

**Izumi-Chan:** Bueno, no puedo escribir aun como Akira conquistó a Zero-rin, pero espero que te haya gustado el sueño. Tienes razón, Kaname es un cabrón masoquista bastante lento, pero aquí contara con la ayuda de muchas personas xD.

**Laynad3:** ¡Yeah! Quédate picada xD Nah, es broma. Es que lo mejor siempre viene al final, pero espero que este capítulo te satisfaga ;)

**Kaine Leto:** Seh, siempre hay una Yûki que no puede dejar que los hombres se amen con libertad XD. Daemon me recuerda mucho a Dino, pero creo que sería una mezcla bizarra entre él y Cross, ¿no crees?

**Orquiblack:** Primero que nada vuelvo a felicitarte por tu fic, es uno de los que me inspiran para escribir el mío =D. Segundo, pronto Kaname se dará cuenta que es mejor amar a Zero que a Yûki xD. Bueno, espero tu review.

**Kahayo:** Después de presentarse, Zero ordenó a su hija llevar a la pelinegra a su habitación. Lilith asintió, y con amabilidad condujo a su invitada directo a la habitación continua a la suya propia. Kahayo le dio las gracias.

—En la maña empezaran las clases, vendré por ti a las ocho. Ore no chichiue (mi padre) me pidió que te mostrara toda la escuela, así también podrás conocer a los demás.

—Entendido. —dijo al punto Kahayo abriendo la puerta de la que sería su recamara de ahora en adelante.

—Por cierto, —habló la hija de Zero— sé lo que sientes por Akira-san, también lo que piensas de mi padre, pero entérate que no estoy molesta por eso. Creo que quieres mucho a tu señor y sólo quieres lo mejor para él.

—Gracias, de verdad. —contestó la pelinegra sonriendo levemente—. Sólo quiero… quiero saber porque Akira-sama sonríe tan… feliz cuando habla sobre él.

—Pronto lo entenderás, Kahayo-san. —dijo Lilith, dejando sola a la vampira. Kahayo sólo atinó a meterse al cuarto y tumbarse en la cama. Le esperaba un día muy largo.

XD Definitivamente me divierto mucho escribiendo estos OFF FIC, espero te guste éste ;)

**Shinigamiyaoi:** ¡Kaname se violará a Zerito! De eso puedes estar segura, espero que este capítulo también te deje emocionada.

**Kira Kuran:** Gracias por tu review, Kira-chan :). Dante es algo muy personal de Kaname, que será revelado en el siguiente capítulo y sobre Akira, digamos que no aparecerá hasta que Kaname (censurado) a Zero xD. Pero espero no haberte dejado con hambre con este capítulo.

**DarySnape:** ¿En un solo día? Gracias por leerlo, espero tu comentario sobre este chapter :)

**Estefani1509:** No te preocupes, sé que no muchas van a querer a Akira, con respecto a lo de Zero… creo que ya no puedes decir nada al respecto con lo que escribí, ¿o sí? Perdona que no haya Shiki x Rima, pues aunque no lo creas no me gusta (pero si tú quieres escribiré algunos momentos de esta pareja). Espero tu review.

Además, un agradecimiento enorme a **Rebeca Griffel** y **Carolina Radquiel**, por su apoyo y por no acribillarme por tardarme tanto ^^U. También a **Tomoyo Daidouji**, que es una de mis lectoras y que compartió recursamiento de Física 1 conmigo :).

Por lo demás, es todo por hoy, actualizaré el próximo año (por enero o febrero, ok) Sólo que queda decirles que espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Besos y abrazos yaoi para todas.

**Sinceramente, Lilith Kiryû D. Cifer.**


	8. Pequeñas Diferencias

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **Sé que merezco morir por mi gran retraso, sé que probablemente ya nadie lea mi fic por tardarme demasiado, y no tengo excusa alguna. La verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo terminado, pero realmente era una vasca así que lo borré y volví a escribirlo, y me gustó como quedó. Por otra parte, como estaba metida en el fandom de Harry Potter pues se me fue toda mi atención hacia ahí, y pues… bueno, es que, joder, los fics de parejas crack de HP me pedían a gritos ser leídos. Bueno, como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Siete**

**Pequeñas Diferencias.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

******-o-o-o-o-**

"_Lo mejor no es tratar al amigo sino al enemigo hacerlo amigo"._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Arika Kurotsuki estaba sentada en el amplio sofá de la estancia de la Mansión Shirabuki. A su lado, se encontraban Catena y Ritter, ambos inclinados a cada uno de los lados de la morena. El hombre miraba de reojo a Yûki con antipatía, realmente quería destrozar a ese intento de Princesa Sangrepura. Por otra parte Catena mantenía su expresión controlada y perenne, pero atenta a cualquier llamado que pudiera surgir de la boca de Arika.

Mientras Kurotsuki descansaba por completo su cuerpo delgado y de finos miembros en la amplitud del sofá, y sostenía una copa con vino tinto entre los delicados dedos de su mano derecha. Sus movimientos agiles azuzaron a Yûki de que no estaba tratando con una novata, y que por ende, debía tener cuidado. Pero algo más había llamado la atención de la sangrepura. Claro, aparte del color de ojos y el cabello de Arika, la castaña notó el olor particular de la morena. No era dulce, ni tampoco ácido pero su atractivo hizo que Yûki cerrara los ojos y olfateara con más ahínco. Sí, Arika olía como una humana.

—¿No crees que es una falta de respeto oler a la gente que está frente a ti, Kuran-san? —preguntó Arika con su voz aguda, sacando a Yûki de su trance. Kurotsuki sonreía ladinamente, dejó la copa en la mesita que estaba cerca y se levantó acercándose con andares elegantes. La castaña la observó con cuidado, pendiente de cada paso que daba la morena y sosteniendo con firmeza a Artemis. Arika notó el gesto receloso de la castaña, pero no le tomó importancia, llegó hasta el sofá donde reposaba Yûki y le tendió su mano derecha. Después de un minuto de dudar, la Kuran tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, aun con desconfianza.

—Tu piel es muy suave. —dijo Arika, su voz era una extraña combinación de burla y seriedad. Yûki frunció el ceño, sin disimular para nada lo contrariada que se sentía por hacer captado cierta similitud de la voz de Arika con la de Zero. Kurotsuki acarició con su dedo anular la palma blanca formando círculos en toda el área—. Pero no has venido por eso, así que dejaré de lado la cortesía para ir directo al punto.

—Pienso lo mismo, Arika, no vine para tomar el té ni tampoco para perder mi tiempo. —replicó Yûki. Ritter le lanzó una mirada iracunda a la castaña por atreverse a hablarle de un modo tan inapropiado a su señora, pero Catena de nuevo lo calmó.

—Bien, si es así, también espero que no me lo hagas perder a mí, mujer Kuran. —refuto con una sonrisa torcida—. Hablemos de lo que a ambas nos interesa; como sabrás, en la noche anterior mande a mis esbirros a atacar la Academia Cross para comprobar el potencial de guerra que poseen actualmente.

Yûki asintió. La noche del baile había escuchado toda la batalla gracias a su fino oído, pero no había querido ser participe por dos sencillas razones: no tenía ganas, y simplemente, no le importaba quien se muriera en ese momento.

—Aunque supe que Kaname Kuran residía de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, no creí que esto elevara sus posibilidades de darnos pelea. Pero mis cálculos fueron erróneos, y tal parece que ahora con la ayuda de ciertos vampiros antiguos planean plantarnos cara directamente.

—¿Vampiros antiguos? Supongo que te refieres a esos dos… _desertores_. —aunque conocía poco del tema acerca de ellos, Yûki estaba al tanto de lo que habían hecho—. Me sorprende, Arika, que pienses que ellos vengan a atacarte directamente cuando desconocen el alcance de tu aquelarre, pero tu si conoces el de ellos. ¿No sería más fácil atacarlos primero?

Ritter ahogó casi por completo una risita burlona. Los ojos escarlata de Catena brillaron con burlona demencia. Ambos sabían que Yûki Kuran no era una experta en temas bélicos, pero ahora comprobaban con eficacia la plena falta de conocimientos y estrategias que poseía la sangre pura. Arika sonrió con más ahínco, manejar a esa princesa sangre pura le sería muy fácil.

—Mi querida niña, un ataque directo sólo sirve si los resultados indican que no solamente saldrás victorioso, sino también con un número bajo de muertos en tu bando. —explicó Arika, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla—. Podría enviar a cientos, incluso miles, de vampiros nivel E modificados pero eso no supondría nada para ellos. No sólo tienen en sus filas cazadores, vampiros sangre pura y a nobles de gran estirpe, su organización y gran trabajo en equipo les asegura una gran victoria.

Ritter Winchester se deleitó por completo con la mirada estupefacta de Yûki, pillada en su ignorancia.

—Como te decía, como prevengo cuáles serán los siguientes movimientos de ellos y sé bastante bien lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, es momento de explicarte cual será tu función en esta partida.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Yûki sin disimular su ansiedad. Dispuesta hacer todo con tal de que Kaname y Zero volvieran a pertenecerle.

—Me servirás de espía, querida, te infiltrarás en la base del enemigo y me traerás información. —contestó Kurotsuki—. En la posición en la que te encuentras no será nada fácil; en el pasado tuviste encuentros poco afortunados con Rima Touya y Ruka Souen, dos nobles que sirven directamente a Zero Kiryû. Atacaste a Sira Wakaba, y peleaste con Senri Shiki, eso provocó que tu hermano y Zero perdieran completamente la confianza en ti. Tu relación con los estudiantes de la Academia no es buena, incluso entre tus subordinados, eres temida.

Yûki abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por el relato tan exacto de su vida, miró a Arika con asombro. Un nudo se formó en su garganta a la vez que los labios de Arika se estiraron en una maquiavélica sonrisa. La morena volvió a rozarle la mejilla con suavidad, Yûki entró en una especie de trance al mirar los ojos amatistas de la mujer. De nuevo, la imagen de Zero usurpó su mente, el recuerdo vivido del cazador la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza pero rápidamente esa imagen de Zero sonriéndole como en antaño cambio a una donde le apuntaba con la Bloody Rose y la miraba con frialdad y odio. Ni cuenta se dio que Arika había acercado su rostro al de ella, rozando sus labios con los propios y con su mano.

—Yûki Kuran, si quieres volver a tener de vuelta lo que una vez te perteneció, conviértete en mi títere, sírveme con lealtad y obtendrás tu recompensa. —Arika quitó su largo cabello que cubría su cuello, guio la boca de Yûki contra su piel. Yûki sintió de pronto que su sed aumentaba, y que la sangre de Arika le llamaba, sus colmillos se alargaron y tocaron la piel morena y suave. Los ojos de Yûki se tiñeron de carmesí, la tomó de sus hombros y se pegó más al cuerpo de la mujer.

La mandíbula de Winchester se tensó, estaba molesto. No podía creer que su señora le brindara un privilegio semejante como beber su sangre a esa niña mimada aunque Arika no pudiera convertirse en vampiro, sus genes rechazaban de algún modo el veneno vampírico. Arika Kurotsuki, la vampira-humana, tenía la extraña capacidad de no convertirse en vampiro pese a que uno sangre pura la mordiese; esto debido a que sus genes fueron manipulados de tal forma que resistiesen la corrosión del veneno y no hubiera conversión (1).

—Yo te daré el poder suficiente para hacer lo que sea mi voluntad. —pronunció al mismo instante en que la Kuran hundía sus colmillos reclamando la valiosa sangre de Arika. La joven de piel oscura aferró los cabellos castaños y con movimientos elegantes se guio hasta quedar sentada en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado. Yûki bebía a grandes sorbos, su ferviente deseo por la sangre la descontroló como nunca le había sucedido y de su garganta salió un sonido gutural similar al de un animal, abrazó con más fuerza a su presa.

Arika no dejaba de sonreír.

—Eso es, bebe, mi querida marioneta, bebe hasta que pierdas la razón. —los sentidos de Yûki se nublaron tanto que ni siquiera escuchó bien las palabras de Arika ni mucho menos la risa burlona de Ritter ni la demente de Catena. Su mundo se había teñido de rojo, y lo único que podía sentir era el poder que era trasferido a su cuerpo—. Bebe, toma todo lo que necesites para que puedas cumplir bien. Para que puedas, con la fuerza que te doy, terminar con las vidas de ese Usurpador y de Kuran.

Yûki tampoco prestó atención a esto, dio tres sorbos grandes más para después apartarse del cuello de Arika. Se sentía mareada, una sensación parecida a cuando bebió la sangre de su hermano por primera vez nubló su mente. Su cuerpo temblaba, y el piso se cuarteó debido al poder que ahora poseía, sus ojos carmesí se oscurecieron más. Trastabilló hacia atrás, sosteniendo con su mano su cabeza, el mundo parecía borroso y la voz de Arika se perdía en un eco en sus pensamientos. Pero aunque Yûki no estuviera consciente de lo que sucedía, la orden de la morena había quedado grabada en su mente.

Yûki se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Su cuerpo de sangre pura estaba tratando de absorber el veneno de Arika, de asimilar el terrible poder que poseía esa sangre.

—Vaya, parece que la princesa sangre pura no pudo aguantar un sorbo de sangre. —pronunció Ritter burlón, mirando con gracia el cuerpo desfallecido de Yûki. Luego miró a su jefa que se limpiaba la sangre de su cuello con un pañuelo que la había ofrecido Catena anteriormente—. No creí que fuese necesario que usted le brindara su sangre a esta niña…

Los ojos de Arika se posaron en su sirviente y la castaña, alternativamente.

—Era demasiado débil y eso no me favorecía. —replicó—. Ahora que ha bebido de mí, mi veneno corromperá su corazón, ya no podrá oponerse a mi voluntad aunque lo quisiera. Además, su única función aquí es crear una apertura para provecho de nosotros.

—Ella es la debilidad de su hermano, ¿verdad? —Catena río quedito—. Y bien, Arika-sama, qué haremos con la bella durmiente. ¿Esperamos a que despierte?

—Ritter, llévala a la habitación de tu hermana. —el rubio frunció el ceño molesto, no quería siquiera tocar el cuerpo de esa niña, pero debía de cumplir con la orden de su ama. Tomó a Yûki por la tela suave de su vestido, dio un jalón y la cargó sobre su hombro sin ninguna delicadeza; Artemis cayó al suelo haciendo eco, Arika ordenó de nuevo a Ritter que levantara el arma anti vampiro. El vampiro asintió, tomó a Artemis y cerró su mano con fuerza a pesar de las descargar eléctricas que emitía. Después, pidió a Catena que fuera con su hermano con la consigna de que debía cambiar de ropas a Yûki pues las que tenía puestas estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Ponle algo de ropa casual. Seguramente Kuran y el Usurpador se han dado cuenta de que ella ya no está en la Academia, quiero que piensen que sólo salió a dar un paseo. —Arika se recostó en el sofá—. Explícale también lo que debe hacer ahora, es tan obtusa que creo que lo necesitara.

—Como ordene, Arika-sama. —dijo Catena haciendo una reverencia. Los dos rubios se retiraron dejando sola a la mujer.

* * *

Zero estaba parado en la entrada de la Academia Cross, mantenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en ningún punto fijo. Tenía una expresión calculadora y su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido, por su mente pasaban varias razones por las cuales Yûki hubiese escapado de la Academia y todas terminaban en una misma palabra. _Traición_. Sí, Zero sabía que sonaba exagerado, pero pensó en todas las posibilidades; el poseía una aguda intuición para saber lo que no estaba bien, aunque no era tan bueno como Sayori, Zero no se quedaba atrás. No por nada ahora era director de la Academia más prestigiosa del país.

Al lado del cazador estaba Kaname. Tan imperturbable como siempre, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero interiormente su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de un auto de carreras. La salida de Yûki modificó una vez más sus planes, pero la idea principal seguía intacta, pese a que ella misma estuviera poniendo las cosas más difíciles para él. Kaname pensaba que, no, más bien aseguraba que Arika tenía algo que ver con ello, porque Kuran sabía que por su propia cuenta Yûki no podría haber escapado tan repentinamente sin tener una buena razón (una buena razón, según el criterio de Yûki, sería una que le permitiera satisfacer sus caprichos). Ahora de lo único que tenía que asegurarse era que la castaña no siguiese cometiendo tonterías, además de averiguar por qué la había citado Kurotsuki.

Tan pronto como habían descubierto que la sangre pura se había ido, Kaname ordenó a Akatsuki que comenzara su búsqueda, acompañado por Rima bajo órdenes de Zero. Sira y Aido se quedarían para custodiar la escuela, mientras que los dos líderes aguardarían a que regresarán Ruka y Seiren para decirles las nuevas órdenes.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Kiryû-kun. —dijo de repente Kaname, rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado. Zero le miró de reojo molesto, no quería hablar con el sangre pura, por lo menos no hoy. El recuerdo de sus labios casi rozándose le vino a la mente, así como también la imagen de Tsukishiro provocando que el corazón de Zero se estrujara por el contraste de esos fuertes sentimientos, pero no permitió que eso se mostrase en su hermoso rostro.

—Si lo sabes, no lo digas. —sentenció Zero—. Ambos sabemos que Yûki está tramando algo, puede que sea ingenua pero ella también es un vampiro. Sea lo que sea, no pienso permitir de nuevo que haga lo que se le venga en gana.

Kaname permaneció en silencio un momento. Definitivamente, Zero había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Yûki. Aunque no era porque la Kuran hubiese atacado a Sira, herido a Souen en el pasado o por haber escapado; no, aun si todos los motivos anteriores sólo hicieron que Zero la odiara aún más, Yûki se ganó su desprecio al cometer un acto que lastimó y rasgó de nuevo el corazón del cazador: _asesinó a Sayori Wakaba_. Kaname había visto incontables veces cuando bebía la sangre de su esposa la atroz escena, la cara de Sayori al saberse asesinada por su mejor amiga era un recuerdo constante que lo atormentaba, nada podía hacer para apaciguar por un momento las visiones que tenía entorno a Sayori. El sangre pura nunca la había tomado importancia a la existencia de Wakaba, incluso cuando se casó con Hanabusa, para él la existencia de esa humana sólo sonaba en sus oídos por haber compartido un lazo de amistad con Yûki, nada más. A Sayori nunca le cayó bien Kaname, lo odiaba por haber convertido a Yûki en su verdadero ser, por haber capturado el corazón de su amiga con falsas palabras y artimañas. Pero Kaname sabía que se había ganado en todo su esplendor el rencor de la muchacha cuando ésta descubrió que había usado a Zero para sus planes, como una desechable pieza de ajedrez.

Sayori lo odió por haber lastimado al cazador.

—Yûki recibirá su castigo por romper las reglas. —dijo Kaname, con voz profunda. Zero chasqueó la lengua, sin creerle; era obvio que Kaname nunca le haría nada a su pequeña hermana. De pronto, Kaname le miró directamente a los ojos, Zero recibió de lleno la belleza y la seriedad de los orbes color marrón que le observaban con decisión. Nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Kaname, tal parecía que si estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ganarse su confianza—. Ahora no tenemos tiempo para sus niñerías, en especial cuando todos corremos peligro.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacerle pagar a Yûki por todos sus deslices? —preguntó Zero. Kaname asintió. El cazador estaba oficialmente sorprendido, sus amatistas reflejaron perfectamente su asombro incluso su malhumor se estaba yendo. Una parte de él, sin saberlo, albergó la esperanza de que Kaname estuviera hablando en serio; no conocía el motivo, pero Zero sintió que podía creer en sus palabras, pero por otro lado, su lado cazador le indicaba que se mantuviera alerta pues al fin y al cabo, era Kaname quien le estaba hablando.

—En serio me estoy volviendo alguien blando. —musitó de pronto, suspirando. Kaname le miró interrogativo—. No sé porque, pero siento que puedo creer lo que dices, Kuran. Tal vez el estrés me esté afectando.

Zero le dirigió una mirada que Kaname no pudo descifrar. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces asimilando sus repentinas palabras, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. En el corazón de Kaname floreció de pronto una sensación de súbita alegría, sin saber por qué exactamente se sentía feliz. Era como si el hecho de que Zero comenzara a confiar en él lo llenase de satisfacción, de regocijo.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Kaname sonrió suavemente. Una sonrisa pequeña que alcanzó a sus ojos brindándoles un brillo especial que incluso incrementó la belleza de sus facciones; el aire majestuoso de su rostro se acentuó con el gesto, y sin quererlo, Zero quedó atrapado entre sensaciones desconocidas para él en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Zero pudo sentir las emociones que mostraban los orbes chocolate de Kaname, como si entre ellos hubiese una conexión inexplicable y única. En la mente del cazador volvió el recuerdo anterior, y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rubor, se encontraba perdido en la mirada del otro. En la mente de Zero sonó de nuevo una alarma que le indicaba que eso no era normal, pero claro ¿por qué sería normal sentirse tan bien pero a la vez tan mal ante la mirada penetrante del Rey de los vampiros? Sabía muy bien que ese tipo de contacto entre ellos, aunque placentero e inconscientemente anhelado, estaba mal. No debía dejarse llevar por el remolino de sensaciones que amenazaban con destrozarle el corazón cada vez que sucedían cosas como ésta. ¿Desde cuándo disfrutaba de perderse en los limitados momentos que tenía con Kuran? Estaba seguro de que amaba a Akira, si no fuese así no tendría que sentirse tan culpable cuando miraba a Kaname. Siempre creyó odiarlo, guardar un profundo rencor por aquel vampiro que le arrebató todo lo que una vez fue suyo, y siempre fue así hasta ahora.

Zero perdió la noción de cuantos minutos habían estado estudiándose mutuamente, de cuando el tiempo se congeló. Quería apartarse de ahí, del escrutinio de la mirada de Kaname e irse a su oficina, pero no podía.

_«—¿O acaso será porque no quieres hacerlo?_ —la voz de Shizuka interrumpió sus pensamientos.»

Zero abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la figura elegante y el rostro hermoso de Shizuka Hiou frente a él, con su sonrisa sarcástica y su porte altivo. La amplia sonrisa de la sangre pura se ensanchó más ante la cara de incredulidad del cazador, levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro del muchacho y acariciar sus mejillas con cariño.

«—_Mi querido niño… ¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta?_ —la mirada de Hiou se enterneció de pronto, lo veía como si fuera su hijo. Zero se quedó estático, no podía creer lo que veía. Miró de reojo a Kaname, éste parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía y fue cuando Zero comprendió que estaba viendo una alucinación, una ilusión creada por su mente. Conocía sobre eso, si bebías la sangre de alguien que fuese un sangre pura u otra persona por la que tuvieras sentimientos fuertes, se presentaría ante ti como un espejismo. Shizuka rodeó a Zero con sus brazos—. _Tu corazón que había estado sereno durante tantos años ahora está muy confundido, pero no sabes la razón…_»

Zero entrecerró los parpados, la imagen de Shizuka es algo que no se había esperado; es decir, no entendía porque la vampiresa sangre pura se aparecía frente a él, por qué era ella y no alguien más.

«—_No dudes nunca de tus sentimientos. No dejes que tus emociones te confundan para que no vuelvas a perder a alguien valioso para ti._ —susurró Shizuka. Los brazos de la vampiresa se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura, mientras su cabeza se posaba en el pecho fuerte de Zero—. _Aun así… siempre habrá un momento en que tus propios sentimientos traicionarán a tu razón_.»

Esas palabras confundieron a Zero, no pudo encontrarles un significado determinado. La sangre pura desapareció sonriéndole como Zero la recordaba.

— ¿Kiryû-kun? —dijo Kaname, cuando se percató del brillo ausente en los ojos violetas del menor. Tocó su hombro, pero no pareció funcionar. Volvió a llamarlo obteniendo como respuesta un susurro.

—"_Un momento en el que tus sentimientos traicionarán a tu razón_". —eso fue lo que escuchó Kaname, tan bajito como claro. Zero parecía perdido. Kaname le tomó por ambos hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente tras unos breves minutos, Zero respondió al llamado parpadeando levemente, se serenó en cuanto pudo.

—Sufriste un trance momentáneo. —dijo Kaname, afirmándolo—. Por lo visto es la primera vez que te sucede.

—¿Es normal sentirse con ganas de vomitar? —preguntó Zero tocándose la frente. Kaname sonrió por el comentario.

—Lo es. Normalmente los Sangre Pura sufrimos esto cuando comenzamos a beber sangre regularmente o también cuando hubiésemos bebido sangre poderosa. Las primeras veces te deja con una sensación de vértigo y muy mareado, pero después, cuando te acostumbras, sólo son un… recuerdo molesto.

Kaname entrecerró los ojos, y pudo sentir con claridad como el eco de la risa de su desquiciado tío resonaba en su mente.

—Apesta ser un vampiro puro. —musitó Zero, tratando de sonar sarcástico.

El castaño estaba a punto de decir algo, pero sintió dos presencias familiares llegar frente a ellos. Las figuras estilizadas de Seiren y Ruka se hicieron presentes.

Rápidamente, Ruka notó la confusión en el rostro de Zero. Corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, ni siquiera le importó haber empujado ligeramente a Kaname. Ella estaba concentrada en el bienestar de Zero.

Seiren se acercó a su líder analizando su expresión estática y sus ojos fríos mirando con sentimientos reprimidos a Ruka tocando con tanta libertad al cazador. La noble guardiana no pudo evitar comparar la escena a una familiar de hace tantos años, cuando Kaname se sentía así pero por Yûki. Y ahora parecía que sus emociones se descontrolaban por el único miembro del Clan Kiryû.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Zero-sama? —dijo Ruka. Él asintió, aun mareado. La noble lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomándolo del brazo para disgusto de Kaname.

—No pudimos localizar nada sospechoso en toda la zona. —informó Seiren pasible, con su tono de voz monocorde, pero elevado un poco para que Zero la oyese—. No tuvimos ningún altercado ni tampoco vimos ninguna anomalía.

—Echamos un vistazo en las fábricas en las que había nivel E cuando hacia mis rondas anteriormente, pero no había nada, incluso no pudimos detectar ningún olor. —dijo Ruka—. Es como si hubiese desaparecido.

Cuando terminaron su informe los dos vampiros se miraron analíticamente, llegando ambos a una misma conclusión rápidamente. Si es que ya no había rastro alguno de pruebas de laboratorios ni tampoco la presencia de vampiros fuera de control significaba que Arika por fin había reunido suficiente información para hacer todos sus movimientos. Además, si Yûki había ido a reunirse con ella quería decir que Arika buscaba crear un punto débil con la ayuda de la Kuran (2).

En ese caso, no debían de perder tiempo. Zero puso al tanto a Ruka y Seiren de la huida de la castaña.

—¿Saldremos a buscarla? —preguntó Ruka. Zero lo meditó por un rato. Daba la posibilidad de que la reunión con Arika se hiciese en un lugar completamente apartado, además de que estaría vigilado y probablemente los guardias a cargo estarían atentos a la llegada de cualquier intruso. Era una movida peligrosa, y más si tomaba en cuenta que Kaname y él mismo tendrían que ir para asegurar completamente el éxito de la búsqueda, aunque eso dejaría sin muchas defensas a la Academia. Habían enviado sólo a Akatsuki y Rima simplemente con el propósito de encontrar un rastro que los llevara a la castaña, si encontraban algo debían regresar para informarles y evitar cualquier altercado. Además, dado que Daemon y Takuma aun no regresaban del Concilio, significaba que ellos estaban vigilados por subordinados de Arika metidos de encubiertos.

—Yo iré a buscarla. —cortó Kaname de tajo. Zero le miró sorprendido—. Es probable que Arika haya invitado a Yûki no sólo para que se uniera a ella, sino también porque sabía que iríamos a buscarla.

—Incluso si yo me quedo no hay muchas probabilidades de que resista un ataque sorpresa. —dijo Kiryû—. Además, no sabes dónde están, perderías tiempo buscándola.

Kaname pareció ligeramente ofendido.

—Yûki y yo hemos compartido sangre muchas veces, nuestro vínculo es aun fuerte aunque se haya debilitado estos últimos años. —explicó con calma—. Por otro lado, soy el único sangre pura aquí presente que controla suficientemente bien sus poderes como para darles un uso adecuado. Buscarla y encontrarla, incluso en un país, me sería relativamente sencillo.

Las cejas de Zero se fruncieron ante la arrogancia de Kaname, además de que éste hubiera hecho hincapié sobre su nulo control sobre sus nuevas habilidades. Si bien era cierto, hasta el punto en el que sentía vergüenza por no poder usar sus poderes de vampiro, Zero contaba con muchas otras habilidades que le habían merecido el reconocimiento en ambas razas. Apretó el puño izquierdo con frustración, pero sin hacerlo sangrar. Kaname más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo debía de saber cuanta capacidad tenía Zero.

De pronto, una ventisca fuerte de viento los azuzó, revolviéndole los cabellos a todos. Fue tan fuerte que Ruka y Seiren casi fueron arrastradas, pero Zero las sostuvo a ambas por los brazos, sólo que a Ruka la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Kaname colocó una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de observar por la ranuras de sus dedos que sucedía porque sabía que una ventisca así no se producía de igual manera por la naturaleza. Y entonces, vio la figura masculina de un vampiro emerger de la ligera neblina de nieve que se había levantado a causa del viento; acercándose a él con paso lento, pero elegante mientras cientos de cuervos volaban en torno a él.

El cuerpo de Kaname tembló ligeramente. Se quedó estático y sus ojos marrones se abrieron de la pura impresión mientras reconocía al muchacho frente a él.

Dante Herrderhölle se paró a sólo un paso de él y lo observaba con sus ojos almendrados repletos de satisfacción por ver la reacción que había provocado en Kaname. Su sonrisa era una muestra perfecta de placer ante el dolor ajeno. A su lado, se encontraba Alicia mientras las serpientes volvían a su cuerpo hasta darle de nuevo la forma de mujer hermosa y altiva, y por alguna extraña razón su rostro se mostraba serio.

Cuando se acabó la conmoción, Zero pudo ver finalmente al causante de todo el alboroto. Sus amatistas reflejaron sorpresa cuando se encontró con el clon de Akira Tsukishiro sonriendo de una forma que le hizo estremecerse. Aunque pronto desechó la idea de que fuera su amante, la energía que emanaba de ese ser era horrible, daba la impresión de que el Diablo había subido a la Tierra y había tomado la forma de un joven apuesto de cabellos negros. Ruka temblaba a su lado, aferraba sus delicadas manos a su abrigo y su mirada mostraba miedo, pero los colmillos asomando entre su boca denotaban la repentina sed que la asediaba. Zero dio un vistazo a Seiren, que aunque se mantenía calmada, la respiración agitada y profunda que sostenía mostraba que ella también estaba siendo afectada por el recién llegado. Zero no pudo encontrarle una respuesta a la reacción de ambas, pensó por un momento que se debía a que el recién llegado era un sangrepura ancestral, pero descartó de inmediato esa idea porque sabía que Seiren y Ruka ya habían conoció a un desertor anteriormente y no habían mostrado señas de alteración (3). El cazador miró ahora a Kaname, detalló su cara y pudo notar como su siempre tranquila expresión ahora estaba surcaba por una ligera mezcolanza de miedo y rencor. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué Kuran se veía tan vulnerable al lado del pelinegro? Y más importante, ¿Por qué Zero sentía una imperiosa necesidad de interceder entre esos dos, apartar a Kaname de aquello que parecía molestarlo y protegerlo? Zero se sintió estúpido por un instante, y reprimió ese impulso rápidamente. Definitivamente no había sentido que debía de proteger al sangrepura.

Dante se acercó aun más a Kaname, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos mientras lo atraía hacia sí mismo. Y a pesar de que Dante era bastante alto, el castaño lo rebasaba por veinte centímetros, pero esto no parecía importarle mucho. La sonrisa del pelinegro se ensanchó más cuando su cabeza se posó en el pecho de Kuran y escuchó el sonido repentinamente acelerado de su corazón.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaname. —pronunció mientras apretaba más su cuerpo. Deshizo el abrazo; sin alejarse ni un centímetro acarició con sus manos libres el rostro hermoso del castaño con la misma delicadeza que posee un coleccionista que limpia sus posesiones más apreciadas. El cuerpo de Kaname volvió a temblar, pero se controló mucho mejor.

—Diez mil años siendo exactos. —repuso Kaname, su tono de voz sonó bastante tranquilo y cortante para no reflejar el miedo que le recorría las entrañas.

Dante soltó una risita.

—No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño engreído y correcto que no rompe un plato. Aunque me tome un tiempo para quitarte esa mala manía, veo que de nada sirvió. —su mirada que hasta ese momento había sido de burla se volvió de una seriedad abrumadora y peligrosa—. Me hiciste perder el tiempo, Kaname.

Sus manos aferraron las mejillas del purasangre con más fuerza. Zero no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él.

—De las pocas cosas que conoces de mí, sabes que no me gusta perder mi tiempo en actividades que son inútiles. Odio lo inútil, Kaname, y lo sabes. —acercó su rostro hasta quedar a sólo unos milímetros. Sus ojos almendrados centelleaban violencia y encanto—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a castigarte otra vez, como en antaño?

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si bien Kaname había creído que cuando viera de nuevo a Dante podría controlarse mejor ya que habían pasado muchos años, el remolino de recuerdos horribles en su mente lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, dejándolo con una horrible sensación de pérdida y vértigo. Herrderhölle se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de Kaname.

—No olvides nunca tu lugar, Kaname. Podrás ser el Rey de los vampiros o lo que te plazca, pero sigues siendo mi juguete. —los ojos de Dante se volvieron rojos—. Mi adorable y repugnante juguete.

Los ojos marrones de Kaname comenzaron a perder brillo, bajó su mirada hasta ocultarla en los sedosos cabellos de su fleco. Zero ahora estaba en shock. De nuevo sintió ese impulso que lo incitaba a proteger a Kaname, a destrozar lo que lo lastimaba y convertía en algo que no era (4).

—Basta, Dante. —cortó Alicia—. Ya has terminado de saludarlo. Ahora debes de conocer a Zero-kun.

—No me digas qué hacer, Alicia. —espetó Dante sin siquiera mirarle, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver el rostro acongojado de Kaname. Pero tras un segundo lo soltó, no dio atisbo de separarse de él, lo seguía mirando a una distancia de dos pasos.

Seiren que por fin había conseguido calmar su sed de sangre, avanzó con cautela hacia su señor para verificar su estado. Dante le fulminó con la mirada. La noble no lo notó, y en cuanto iba a tocar el hombro de Kaname, una poderosa ráfaga de poder psíquico la arrojó con bastante fuerza mandándola a cincuenta metros de donde estaba, además recibió la fuerza del impacto cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el frío suelo cubierto de nieve. Ruka miró con horror al pelinegro.

—¿Ahora permites que la basura de la Nobleza te toque? —le preguntó Dante a Kaname—. Realmente, me hiciste perder mi tiempo.

Levantó su brazo derecho, lo dirigió hacia donde estaba Seiren y de la palma de su mano comenzó a acumularse una pequeña esfera de fuego negro. Zero notó de inmediato que esa bola era más que simple fuego, y que aunque su tamaño fuera diminuto supondría un verdadero problema si Dante la liberaba en los alrededores de la escuela. Además, ni Alicia ni Kaname parecían querer intervenir en el propósito de Herrderhölle, así que decidió actuar a su manera. Colocó detrás de sí a Ruka para protegerla en dado caso de que el fuego se desatara, y en un movimiento rápido apuntó con Bloody Rose justo a la cabeza de Dante.

—Cálmate si no quieres que te vuele los sesos, vampiro. —espetó con seriedad, sin temblarle el pulso.

Dante le miró de reojo con ojos llenos de rabia y con una sonrisa demente, no detuvo la bola de fuego que estaba creando sino que la lanzó, pero no a Seiren sino a un lugar lejos de la Academia aunque desafortunadamente la onda de la explosión causó varios daños en los alrededores. Zero frunció las cejas, bastante molesto. Las llamas aunque enormes se apagaron inmediatamente, pero por el olor fue obvio que habían causado que varias cosas se chamuscaran.

Ahora Dante lo encaraba. Por su expresión tal parecía que no le temía al arma que le apuntaba a la cabeza ni tampoco la fría mirada de Zero sobre él.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, cazador. —lo retó.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente durante unos minutos. Zero calculando la fuerza de su rival e ideando rápidas estrategias para contrarrestar cualquier ataque de su parte. Dante sólo tenía pensamientos burlones, seguro de su victoria. El ambiente se tornó tenso, como si el aire se acabara y no pudieran respirar.

—Quietos. —interrumpió la voz cantarina de Alicia, interponiéndose entre Dante y la Bloody, pero mirando al desertor—. ¡Hombres! No los puedes dejar un minuto a solas porque ya quieren dispararle o prenderle fuego a la gente.

—No te metas en esto, Alicia. —cortó Herrderhölle, impaciente—. Si el cazadorcito quiere pelea, la tendrá. No me vendría mal merendarme a un cazador antes de atender mis asuntos.

—Mira, Dante, sé que por merendarte a Zero-kun significa que te lo vas a tirar —esas palabras dislocaron un poco a Zero, que frunció las cejas y miró a la vampiresa buscando una explicación—, pero debes saber que no puedes hacerlo… bueno, de que puedes, puedes. Aunque creo que te interesaría saber un minúsculo detalle. Él es el Director de la Academia Cross, por lo tanto espero que te lleves bien con él. Además es la pareja de ya sabes quien.

—¿Es el amante de Akira? —preguntó. Observó directamente al muchacho que había ya bajado hacia uno de sus costados a la pistola, de pies a cabeza. El cuerpo de Zero estaba bien formado, de eso no tenía duda, incluso podría decir —bajo mucha tortura, claro— que su físico era una tentación muy grande. Su piel blanca y tersa era un bocado muy delicioso a probar para cualquier amante. Y poseía varias cualidades que eran atractivas para Dante: el cabello platinado, liso y rebelde, pero sobre todo, un par de ojos color lila brillantes como amatistas que reflejaban a la perfección el carácter indomable de su dueño pero al mismo tiempo eran serenos. Era un hecho que su primo había elegido bien, aunque eso a final de cuentas no le importara mucho, siempre pensaría que su primo era una mierda y no cambiaría de opinión por nada en el mundo.

—Eres Kiryû. —afirmó, tomándose el mentón como analizándolo. Zero se sintió irritado por el examen visual, pero su rostro no lo demostró, mantuvo su expresión imperturbable con sus ojos fijamente en los de su examinador. Dante tuvo que admitir el valor del chico. No muchos podían aguantar mirarlo a los ojos mucho tiempo, y Zero parecía no querer nunca rebajarse ante la presencia de un vampiro. _Bien entonces, con esto por lo menos sé que no está con Akira por sentimentalismo de colegiala hormonal._

—Y tu Herrderhölle. —espetó con tono duro, pero con sarcasmo. Dante sonrió, y Alicia intuyó que debía intervenir de nuevo. Conocía tan bien a Dante para saber que cuando sonreía así sólo podía significar una cosa, y no quería que Zero terminara en un mal estado, o por lo menos, con un trauma tan grande que ningún psiquiatra podría tratar.

—Bien, ya déjense de hostilidades. Me sorprende que estando aquí dos personas a las que no les gusta perder el tiempo se queden mirando todo el rato. Hay cosas más importantes que atender, ¿saben? —inquirió con una sonrisa sarcástica. Luego notó que Kaname permanecía callado y más serio de lo normal, tal vez tratando de que no se notara lo mucho que le afectaba la presencia de Dante. Alicia soltó un pequeño suspiro, había previsto esto, sabía de antemano que Kaname era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba sufriendo por dentro y también que Dante lo sabía.

—Cierto. —dijo Zero guardando la Bloody—. Si no te importa, Herrderhölle, dejemos nuestro encuentro para cuando toda esta mierda acabe. Así tendrás tiempo de pensar en cómo podrás derrotarme sin que te mate a ti primero.

_Oh, así que también es arrogante_, pensó Dante. Sonrió de lado mirando analíticamente a Zero, estudiándolo de nuevo y lo encontró fascinante, igual a como cuando había visto por primera vez a Kaname, con la única diferencia de que Zero no era elegante en sus modos, sino que te golpeaba con cada palabra que te dirigía ya fuese de odio o amor. Hermoso y con carácter, de no ser porque Akira ya había besado sus labios y probablemente compartido cama con él, Dante habría permitido perder algo de su tiempo con ese cazador.

—Pensar en cómo matar a un niño bonito que usa un arma grande para ocultar sus complejos no necesitara de demasiado trabajo de mi cerebro. —espetó Dante burlón—. Además, que lo pospongamos para cuando esa perra muera, sólo hace que mis ansias aumenten. No te sorprendas, cazador, si en el transcurso de los días pierdo la paciencia y te mato en ese mismo instante.

Zero sonrió retorcidamente justo como Dante, ambos se miraban de manera maquiavélica. Ruka se desconcertó un poco, pero comprendió que Zero sólo lo hacia para llevar mantener una buena relación con el desertor si es que quería que cooperara con él. Entonces fue cuando ella se avergonzó de como había reaccionado, decepcionada de su comportamiento por haber sucumbido tan rápido a su sed se juró a sí misma que no volvería a dejar que cualquier impulso la dominara. Debía de mantener la misma actitud de Zero si es que quería seguir siendo la mano derecha del sangrepura, ella no deseaba ser una carga para él.

—Zero-sama. —le llamó con voz suave, pero con ese atisbo de determinación que la caracterizaba. Éste le prestó atención—. Debe poner al corriente a Alicia-san y a Herrderhölle-sama sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

Zero asintió.

—Yo me encargaré de llevar a Seiren a la enfermería. —prosiguió Souen, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la noble inconsciente para verificar su estado. Al ver que Seiren sólo estaba inconsciente Ruka la cargó en su espalda y daba gracias de que la guardaespaldas de Kaname no pesara casi nada.

La mirada de Dante la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, sonrió esta vez con suficiencia, era obvio que Ruka era hermosa y eso el pelinegro lo había notado, se dijo a sí mismo que podría tomarla para su entretenimiento. Zero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la intención detrás de la mirada del desertor, sus labios se tensaron.

—Tócala y morirás, vampiro. —pronunció de pronto con voz grave, mirando con los ojos rojos a Dante y mostrando el inicio de sus colmillos, advirtiéndole. Por mucho que lo necesitara no iba a permitir que alguien dañara a Ruka nunca más, de eso se encargaría. La noble ya había sufrido bastante.

Kaname, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos, oyó la advertencia de Zero y dirigió toda su atención hacia él. Vio como Dante ni se inmutaba ante la amenaza, de hecho parecía divertido aunque eso se lo esperaba de alguien como él, pero lo que no espero que Kiryû fuera tan protector con sus amigos. Entonces recordó que Ruka era su prometida provocando que en su pecho ardiera una sensación muy parecía a la furia, la imperturbable expresión de su rostro se modificó ligeramente, tensó sus labios y entrecerró los parpados. Y Dante se percató de esto rápidamente, sus miles de años de experiencia dieron una fácil respuesta a la interrogante que nació en su mente; Kaname se había enamorado de Zero Kiryû. Pero éste parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no, no es que no se diera cuenta; probablemente Kaname ya lo sabía sólo que trataba inconscientemente confundirse a sí mismo para no aceptar una verdad que le irritaba. Esto molesto demasiado al pelinegro, pero no porque tuviera celos, era porque él había enseñado a Kaname que, en cuanto a sentimientos, no debía dejarse llevar por asuntos relacionados con el corazón y que sólo hiciera caso a sus puros vanos deseos. En otras palabras, que no amara, pero que si sentía anhelo por algo o alguien simplemente lo tomara.

—No tengo un especial interés en tocar a esa mujer. —espetó con desagrado Dante—. De cualquier forma, ella huele a ti y eso me repugna.

Dante se acercó a Kaname, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y besó la blanca piel de su garganta. El castaño se tensó por completo.

—Kaname —pronunció con voz grave, hablaba a sabiendas de que Kaname recordaba todo cuando él estaba cerca—, me siento bastante contento por volverte a ver. Es emocionante saber que podré de nuevo estar contigo, porque sabes que también lo deseaste durante todo este tiempo sin vernos.

—No trates de decirme qué es lo que deseo. —refuto Kuran con tono impasible, pero con los labios temblando ligeramente. Herrderhölle soltó una risita ahogada porque había esperado una respuesta así, pero no dejó de abrazarlo.

—Realmente me importa una mierda si ustedes dos van a revolcarse en la cama en cualquier momento. —cortó Zero. El pelinegro notó un rastro de molestia en el tono desinteresado que usó el cazador y eso fue suficiente para saber que lo había puesto incomodo y algo celoso—. Pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Buscar a Yûki debería ser nuestra prioridad de momento, ahora podemos ir a buscarla.

—¿La chica comadreja se fue? ¡Sabía que sucedería esto! —soltó Alicia.

—Es probable que Arika haya citado a Yûki con el propósito de conseguir una fuente de información de nuestros movimientos. —comentó Zero—. Además siendo la esposa de Kuran es una posible debilidad.

—¿Esposa? —inquirió Dante de pronto, levantando una ceja ligeramente perplejo. Luego recordó que Alicia le mencionó que Kaname estaba casado. En un movimiento brusco tomó de las mejillas al castaño para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos mientras una sonrisa maniaca surcaba sus labios.

Zero frunció más el ceño ¿Ahora qué demonios le ocurría a ése? Alicia sólo miraba todo con expresión imperturbable como quien está acostumbrado siempre a lo mismo.

—Vaya, Kaname, pensaba que te habías vuelto una mierda por haber dejado que tus sentimientos te ablandaran, pero no sabía que a quien elegiste por esposa fuera tan idiota y débil. ¿Cómo que ella es tu debilidad? ¡Nosotros no tenemos por qué debilitarnos por el estado de otra persona!

—No me debilita, Dante, me da fuerzas. —contestó Kaname, pero se dio cuenta de su error. No debía decirle algo cómo eso a Dante.

—¿Te da fuerzas, dices? —masculló con desagrado—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un quejica que depende de una mocosa para estar bien? Ésa es una respuesta típica de las personas que no se dan suficiente mérito como para decir que lo lograron por sí mismas. Uhm, ahora sólo falta que digas que vives porque ella lo desea, y morirás cuando ella muera. Patético, Kaname, simplemente patético. No puedes dejar que tu vida se decida por causa de alguien más, es fácil de comprenderlo. Vives porque quieres vivir, mueres porque es natural o si lo deseas también. No necesitas a nadie que te diga que mierda hacer con tu vida, eso sólo lo puedes decidir tu.

Tras su discurso el silencio imperó entre los presentes. Kaname parecía compungido como si ya hubiera escuchado eso antes, y de hecho así era. Alicia sonreía, su mirada tomó un gesto nostálgico. Y Zero pudo darse cuenta de que Herrderhölle no sólo era un cabrón narcisista sino que también alguien muy sabio y que no se hablaba con pelos en la lengua, además de que sus palabras le habían recordado a cierta chica de cabellos cortos y mirada tranquila que la había enseñado lo mismo… sólo que con menos groserías (5).

* * *

Daemon Winchester se sentía realmente feliz, la razón era simple: Takuma era un vampiro noble con el que podía hablar sin que terminara golpeándolo por su carácter extravagante. El rubio de ojos verdes era tranquilo y paciente, bastante cordial y ligeramente sádico, Winchester sentía que conocía de toda la vida a Ichijou.

Ambos habían terminado más pronto de lo esperado su inspección en el Concilio ya que sorprendentemente ninguna familia de la Nobleza había sido interceptaba por Arika. Era difícil de creer, pero aparentemente todos los clanes, incluidos los que aun no estaban aliados con Zero, no habían sido invitados ni nada por estilo. Daemon pensó entonces que Arika no estaba interesada para nada en el Concilio, y Takuma estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Kiryû-san tiene a más de la mitad de las familias nobles bajo su mando, si Arika intentara conseguir ayuda del Concilio sería una perdida de tiempo porque incluso los que no están con él, la rechazarían. —explicó Takuma—. Creo que por el lado de los vampiros, no tendremos problemas más que los ataques a los clanes más familiarizados con Kiryû-kun.

—Entonces nuestro trabajo terminó aquí, volvamos para informar a Zero-rin. No quiero que se enoje conmigo por tardar tanto.

Takuma le observó con una sonrisa.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos. —dijo con tono casual.

—Bueno, eso debe de parecer ahora. —contestó Winchester con una ligera risita—. Antes, cuando Akira-sama nos presentó, Zero-rin no podía verme ni en pintura. Me odiaba tanto que seguido me preguntaba cuando me volaría la cabeza con la Bloody Rose.

Ichijou se carcajeó ligeramente, pero después se percató de que Daemon no había mencionado nada acerca de lo que _él_ sintió.

—Si te estas preguntando que sentí la primera vez que vi a Zero-rin —dijo Daemon de pronto logrando sobresaltar a Takuma— la respuesta es simple.

Y se señaló el corazón con el dedo anular mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que a Ichijou le pareció más triste que feliz, dejando sorprendido al joven vampiro que sólo pudo verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Daemon-sama, usted… —murmuró sintiendo la boca seca.

—Sí, Takuma. —dijo Daemon monocorde, sin utilizar ningún mote burlón (6).

Ichijou sintió que su propio corazón se contraía y sentía mucha afinidad con Winchester. Ambos estaban en la misma situación con la única diferencia de que Akira y Zero no estaban juntos por culpa de una estúpida tradición vampírica.

—Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí… _estoy bien_. —recalcó lo último.

—¿Él lo sabe?

Daemon negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene que saberlo. Escucha, Dante nos dijo a mí y Alicia que nos guiáramos por nuestros deseos, no por otra cosa, y en ese aspecto reconozco que tiene razón. Es mucho más fácil seguir y conseguir lo que deseas si te lo propones.

—Su deseo es permanecer al lado de Kiryû-san, ¿verdad? —intuyó Ichijou. Daemon asintió sonriendo—. Ese deseo también es la razón de su sufrimiento porque no puede tenerlo como realmente quiere.

—Takuma, tu también sufres por una situación similar. Debes estar al tanto que ya no hay nada que pueda separarlos. —Ichijou entrecerró los ojos con dolor—. Los vampiros como nosotros, que se quedan al filo de la situación, no pueden hacer nada más que mirar como lo que amamos se esfuma frente a nosotros.

—Eso suena muy trágico y extremista. —bromeó Takuma, pero sin sentirlo como una broma. Daemon le siguió la corriente sólo para ya no hablar del tema.

—Regresemos a la Academia, Taku-kun. —dijo con su tono habitual de voz. Takuma asintió.

* * *

«—_Qué tenso._ —»pensaba Aido mientras caminaba tres metros detrás de Sira mientras hacían su ronda para mantener seguro el perímetro de la escuela. En cuanto escuchó que Sira y él iban a estar juntos para vigilar el terreno de la Academia no pudo reprimir una mueca de alegría ya que tendría una oportunidad de conversar con su hija.

Pensó en un plan perfecto, según él. Era bastante factible: permanecer serio y con un rostro que demostrara angustia para que así Sira viera lo mal y terrible que se encontraba por dentro y entonces, seguro de que su hija había heredado su curiosidad y la bondad de su madre, él podría pedirle disculpas y volverse el padre que ella se merecía. Pero lo que Aido no sabía era que en su plan había una única falla, y ésa era que Sira había sido criada por Zero, Ruka, Rima y Shiki que eran los seres más expresivos del planeta. Sira era alegre y muy sonriente y bastante suspicaz para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de quienes la rodeaban, pero lo que le habían enseñado es que las personas como Aido —que creen que todo se soluciona con facilidad— no merecían su atención.

A pesar de que no estaba dando buenos resultados, Hanabusa aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar más a Sira. Sí, definitivamente se parecía a su madre; el mismo color de cabello, la misma piel y al parecer la misma anatomía, un cuerpo delgado y pequeño de curvas demasiado inocentes como para verse como una chica de dieciséis. Lo único que había heredado de él eran sus ojos azul zafiro, nada más, aunque Akatsuki le aseguraba que en sus expresiones se parecían bastante más cuando Sira fruncía su boquita y arrugaba su nariz justo como Aido lo hacia de pequeño. Su hija era muy hermosa y eso lo sabía no sólo porque fuera su padre, sino porque notaba las miradas de algunos chicos de la Academia posadas en ella.

Aun cuando no había cuidado de ella de pequeña Aido mantuvo algo de su atención en las actividades de su pequeña, oyendo cualquier rumor o comentario que refiriéndose a Sira. De hecho, se sentía muy orgulloso cuando supo que Sira era una de las mejores estudiantes en la Academia Cross. Pensó que al volver después de tantos años podría arreglar las cosas, pero no fue fácil. En los meses que llevaba no había reunido suficiente valor para enfrentarla ni siquiera podía saludarla cuando se la topaba en los pasillos. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde, eso le irritaba pero no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara. Mucho miedo.

Veía la espalda de su hija sin poder evitar que el reflejo de su difunta esposa lo confundiera. Por un momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la imagen de Sayori siempre le perseguía en sus pesadillas con su mirada profunda reducida a una expresión de vacío y su tersa piel lucías las marcas de la muerte, de todas las heridas desgarradoras que sufrió cuando Yûki la atacó. Aido se preguntaba a diario por qué seguía junto a la asesina de su esposa. Su lealtad era para Kaname, eso estaba claro para él y guardaba rencor por la castaña, pero aun así su vínculo con el Rey de los vampiros le impedía alejarse. Se sintió como el peor hombre del mundo por ser así. Sayori había dejado de lado muchas cosas por estar con él, dejo a su familia que no aceptó su compromiso por tratarse de un vampiro; incluso tuvo una ligera discusión con Zero y Kaito porque no deseaban que ella terminara con un chupasangre que no podría amarla del modo que se merecía. Y pese a los muchos obstáculos que hubo en su relación Sayori Wakaba, a la edad de veinticinco años, se casó con Aido sólo que conservó su apellido de soltera por petición de Zero ya que nunca podría verla como Sayori Aido. Cincos años después, cuando Sayori había roto amistades con Yûki nació Sira, pero con lo ocurrido en Eclipse, Hanabusa la dejo y la niña quedó con el apellido de su madre.

Y ahora, dieciséis años después Hanabusa Aido no sabía como comportarse frente a Sira Wakaba.

—O-Oye, Sira… —pronunció reuniendo agallas, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no sabía que decir. Creyó por un momento que por haberlo dicho casi en un susurro ella no le escucharía, pero Sira volteó al instante mirándolo sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus grandes ojos azules. El nudo en su garganta desapareció y Hanabusa tragó grueso contemplando desconcertado sus mismas pupilas sólo que están lograron perturbarlo. Nunca había creído que Sira pudiera observarlo de esa manera. Lo que iba a decir se le borró de la mente, tartamudeó palabras sin sentido y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, la mirada de la chiquilla seguía siendo insondable, una grácil pero a la vez dura máscara de indiferencia.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, Aido? —el modo en que formuló la pregunta erizó los cabellos de la nuca de Hanabusa, la voz suave de Sira era ahora grave como si estuviera enojada. Aido pudo ver claramente que la expresión de Sira se parecía mucho a la de Kiryû cuando se cabreaba, una mirada gélida y un tono de voz que asustaría hasta al mismo diablo.

—Eh… y-yo, n-nada… nada. —dijo al fin con una sonrisa boba. Sira entrecerró los ojos analizando detenidamente al rubio, giró su vista al frente y antes de seguir su camino agregó:

—"Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio, no lo digas". —citó una de las tantas frases que le enseñó su tío con un tono similar de voz. Aido casi se infarta al pensar que Sira podría convertirse en Kiryû—. Aido, entiendo en que posición se encuentra y que no es nada fácil… siendo así le pido que no me dirija la palabra y sólo me hable cuando sea necesario. No quiero que crea que todo puede resolverse con un simple lo siento.

Comenzó a caminar con paso firme dejando con la boca abierta y con el corazón estrujado a su padre.

* * *

Yûki se había despertado en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Shirabuki con otro atuendo diferente al vestido color rosa que se había puesto esa mañana. La Artemis descansaba en un buro al lado de la cama de edredones blancos en la que descansaba, Catena Winchester estaba a su lado sentada en un pequeño sofá lleno de encajes color violeta mirándole con su sonrisa trastornada. La castaña se levantó bastante irritable, fulminó con la mirada la rubia y se levantó de un salto de la cama mirando con ojos desorbitados su vestimenta.

—Ritter fue quien te cambio de ropa, yo la elegí por supuesto. —respondió Catena a la pregunta que Yûki no había formulado, aunque claro la respuesta era falsa porque ella mis fue la que se encargó de cambiar a la sangrepura. La Kuran frunció la boca molesta, tomó a Artemis dispuesta a degollar al rubio imbécil—. Pierdes tu tiempo, Ritter se largó en cuanto terminó su encargo. Si te sirve de algo a él tampoco le gusto tener que tocar y ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

Los ojos marrones de Yûki se tornaron rojos de furia mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su guadaña. Catena ni se inmutó ante la supuesta amenaza, podría encargase fácilmente de ella si se presentara una pelea; no debía dejarse llevar por las intimidaciones de Yûki por órdenes de su ama, pero la chica simplemente le parecía un mero juguete con el cual podía entretenerse.

La Winchester se levantó con gracilidad de su asiento, miró con burla a la castaña.

—Arika-sama me ordenó que te dijera que cuando regreses a la Academia Cross finjas que sólo saliste a dar un paseo y que controles tu temperamento para que no sueltes la boca con palabras que puedan ponerte en evidencia. —dijo Catena regodeándose internamente de la expresión de odio de Yûki.

La Kuran soltó una maldición y salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse pues no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, caminó por los pasillos de la mansión y por suerte sabía donde se encontraba la salida. Daba pasos largos y mantenía un porte altivo, no deseaba quedarse un minuto más. Cuando casi se acercaba a la salida se detuvo, de improviso miro hacia atrás y entrecerró los parpados como buscando algo invisible en la grande estancia, después de un rato dio media vuelta cruzando la puerta. La nieve blanca había cubierto todo el patio principal en una gruesa capa, pero eso no le importaba a Yûki que comenzó a desintegrarse en cientos de murciélagos.

En el transcurso de su viaje, Yûki meditó un poco sobre lo que había sentido en la puerta de la Mansión Shirabuki momentos antes. Ella no era muy perceptible a sentir la presencia de otros vampiros, pero en ese instante las sintió en toda su plenitud como si quisieran ser captadas por ella. Habían sido tres poderosas y desconocidas figuras las que sintió, de hecho fueron seis; tres de ellas las reconoció fácilmente, eran las de Arika, Catena y Ritter. Las tres restantes se trataban de vampiros que aun no conocía, supo que eran subordinados de Arika y que se trataban de desertores por la cantidad exorbitante de poder que los rodea parecida a la de los hermanos Winchester. Al momento se sintió acorralada, presa de un miedo natural y su instinto de supervivencia se hizo presente, pero tan rápido como habían aparecido las presencias se ocultaron.

Yûki supo entonces que habían hecho eso para asustarla, y vaya que lo habían logrado.

* * *

Kain y Rima acababan de regresar de su búsqueda con resultados infructuosos, no importó que usaran sus habilidades al máximo no consiguieron encontrar a Yûki ni muchos menos alguna pista que les llevara a donde se escondía Arika. Cuando pisaron la entrada de la Academia se encontraron con la presencia del nuevo desertor que tenía muy bien abrazado a Kaname. Akatsuki se desconcertó por completo, su líder no era de esas personas afectuosas que permitiera que todo el mundo lo abrazara, pero cuando analizó bien los movimientos de Kuran pudo notar el imperceptible temblor que sacudía su cuerpo además de la mirada vacía y completamente pérdida. Entonces supo que de momento no debía preguntar nada porque también vio que Dante le dirigió una mirada de desprecio significativa que Kain respondió con su indiferencia habitual. Rima, por otra parte, poco le había interesado la llegada del pelinegro para ella sólo representaba que Alicia logró que trabajaran en equipo y que ahora sus fuerzas se habían doblado, nada más. Dante, tan perceptivo como era, se dio cuenta del completo desinterés de la rubia y la comparó con Alicia en eso, la desertora también había reaccionado desinteresadamente la primera vez que lo conoció. Eso provoco una extraña y alegre sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como había estado en sus labios, sólo Akatsuki pudo percibirla, pero guardó silencio.

—¿Seguiremos buscándola, Zero-sama? —dijo Rima. Zero negó lentamente, miró a Kaname que había retomado algo de su porte usual.

Kaname cerró los ojos un momento. Abrió los parpados cinco segundos después.

—La sintió cerca. Está volando, por eso no la puede detectar con precisión. —informó—. Si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado y que ahora se encuentra dirigiéndose hacia acá significa que su junta con Arika terminó. Probablemente tenga ya instrucciones que seguir.

—Siendo así no nos queda más que esperar a que llegue. —dijo Zero, se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielo como buscando algún rastro de la chica—. Es bastante obvio que Arika le haya ordenado llevarse bien con nosotros. Si es que quiere averiguar nuestros puntos débiles, Yûki comenzara a tratar de liar asperezas con todos a los que ha hecho daño.

—Con eso en mente, sugiero que actuemos normalmente con Yûki. —pronunció Kaname mientras Dante se colgaba de su cuello con su típica expresión perversa.

—¿Quiere decir que debemos pasar por alto que haya abandonado la escuela tan repentinamente y que haya ido a juntarse con Arika? —preguntó Rima con incredulidad.

—Concuerdo con Kuran. —dijo de pronto Zero. Rima lo miró interrogativa—. Simplemente fingiremos que salió a dar un paseo (probablemente esa sea su excusa cuando vuelva), actuaremos como si sólo hubiese sucedido eso.

—Uhm, eso significa que trataran de hacer creer a la chica comadreja que sólo se enojaron ligeramente por su ausencia. —dijo Alicia.

—Si Yûki cree que nos engañó se comportara como Arika espera que lo haga, a partir de eso pensara que se ha vuelto una espía. —pronunció Kaname—. Arika sabe que nosotros no confiaremos en Yûki y confía en eso pues sabe que ella hará todo lo posible por ganarse nuestro aprecio.

—Utilizaremos a Yûki como conector para dar con Arika. —cortó Zero, parecía como si repente ambas mentes se hubiesen conectado por un minuto pues ambos se miraban alternativamente cada vez que decían su plan—. Así no sólo nos aseguramos de mantener a Yûki vigilada, sino también podremos administrar datos para nuestro propio beneficio.

—Arika espera que hagamos esto, y se moverá a partir de eso, en dado caso de que quiera hacer otros movimientos podremos idear algo para contrarrestarlos. En pocas palabras, nuestra carnada será la información que escuche Yûki, ya será cuestión de que el otro bando decida caer o no en la trampa; de esa forma será muy fácil adaptarnos a cualquier situación que se presente. —dijo Kaname dando una mirada cómplice a Zero que éste correspondió.

—Ceder para ganar. —musitó Alicia delineándose el labio inferior, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro y miró a Dante. El desertor también tenía una expresión similar—. Una estrategia básica, pero que da muy buenos resultados. La chica comadreja no podrá darse cuenta que está siendo utilizada por ambos bandos… ¿esto te parece correcto, chico Kuran?

Kaname no contestó de inmediato. Zero mantenía la vista fija en él, ahora que lo pensaba bien le resultaba extraño que se pusiera en peligro la integridad de Yûki porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Arika se cansara de ella y la matara.

—Sí, ésta es también la única forma de mantener a salvo a Yûki. —contestó imperturbable. El pelinegro le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, al parecer el Kaname que él conocía había regresado.

—Uhm, Kaname, debo admitir que esa actitud tuya me excita. —pronunció Dante, y sin el menor pudor comenzó a frotarse contra el castaño ante la sorpresa de los presentes, excepto la de Alicia que sólo soltó un resoplido—. Creo que no podré aguantarme hasta que tu esposa llegue…

—Eres tan impaciente como siempre. —se limitó a decir Kaname mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para mirarlo fijamente—. Sé que puedes darte cuenta de que no quiero hacerlo…

—Pero como a mí me importa una mierda lo que quieras… —rozó con salvajismo los pérfidos y blandos labios de Kaname, y disfrutó por completo de la cara desorbitada de Akatsuki (porque el noble ya no podía mantener su cara de tranquilidad aparente) y ni se diga el ceño fruncido de Zero para quien Dante sólo podía relacionar una mirada celosa. Pero la verdad es que a Zero sólo le molestaba que Kaname no dijera nada, no que Dante lo sedujera, sino que no hubiese una respuesta de rechazo absoluto de parte del Kuran.

Rima miraba atenta la situación. Realmente a ella no le interesaba con quien follara Kaname, de hecho a quien estaba mirando era a Alicia. La hermosa desertora tenía como siempre una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pero Rima pudo detectar algo más, algo que definitivamente no iba de acuerdo con esa sonrisa, se fijo en sus ojos azules tan hermosos y expresivos y de súbito notó como estos observaban con un sentimiento oculto a Herrderhölle. Este descubrimiento hizo que Rima parpadeara tres veces atónita, en la mirada de Alicia no había rastro de celos ni de rencor ni mucho menos de disgusto, no, todo lo que esos ojos reflejaban era… _pureza_. Rima no pudo sino sentirse contrariada porque definitivamente la pureza no iba con alguien que tenía la personalidad tan sátira de esa mujer pese a que esos ojos demostraron lo contrario y le hicieron ver a Touya que la mujer frente a ella estaba enamorada de Dante (7).

—¡Vamos, Dante! —cortó Alicia—. ¿Acaso estuviste en abstinencia por estos diez mil años? Deja al pobre chico en paz por un rato. Será mucho más divertido provocarlo cuando su esposa esté aquí.

—Te concedo la razón, Alicia. —admitió Dante soltando a Kaname—. De verdad, siempre se disfruta más a expensas del sufrimiento de otra persona.

—Dejen a Yûki fuera de esto. —replicó Kaname, pero ambos desertores le dedicaron una mirada que él conocía bien. Una que había visto muchas veces y en las cuales sufrió terriblemente las consecuencias cuando empezaba su vida como vampiro. Aunque usualmente esas veces eran provechosas para él porque resultaba hilarante que aprendiera mucho mejor que si hubiese tenido un maestro decente, aunque Kaname pensaba que eso se debía en parte a que él mismo era un genio (Kaname era egocéntrico de joven, también).

El ruido de una bandada de murciélagos surcando el cielo azuzó a los presentes de que alguien se acercaba, estos bajaron en espiral hasta tocar el suelo para convertirse en la imagen de Yûki. Los presentes aguardaron en silencio mientras la sangrepura terminaba de integrarse. Cuando la figura esbelta y altiva de Yûki se irguió su cara mostró sorpresa por encontrarlos en la puerta de la Academia, miró con extrañeza a Alicia y a Dante y luego a su esposo. Kaname mantenía una expresión ilegible que incluso a Yûki la hizo temblar, sabía de la paciencia de su hermano y esposo y que ésta tenía un límite. Pero su orgullo como la princesa Kuran se hizo presente, además de que la voz taladrante de Arika resonaba en su cabeza recordándole que fingiera bien, así que puso su mejor cara y avanzó con paso decidido hasta estar frente a su esposo.

—Kaname, yo… —intentó hacer un tono adecuado a la mentira que llevaría a cabo. Titubeó por unos momentos, pero después dejó salir con petulancia—. ¡Quería salir, sabes! Odio tener que estar encerrada aquí. Quería respirar aire fresco, pasear por la ciudad.

—Yûki, sé que eres consciente del peligro en el que nos encontramos. _Todos_. —hizo énfasis en la última palabra para que entendiera que no sólo su vida dependía, pero conociendo la actitud aniñada de su esposa sabía que no funcionaría—. La Academia fue atacada anoche, lo sabes aunque no estuviste ahí. ¿Qué te hizo creer que podías salir tan fácilmente?

—¡Soy una Kuran! —replicó alzando la voz. Dante la miró con una ceja levantada, evaluando a la esposa de su alumno y en un instante la encontró insoportable—. Puedo defenderme sola, Kaname, soy fuerte; sé que aun me ves como una princesita que necesita de tu protección, pero te recuerdo, querido, que yo también he tenido varias peleas.

Kaname cerró momentáneamente sus parpados. Tenía que seguir fingiendo conforme al plan, lo cual no era difícil para él. Además lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Yûki lo pondrían en una situación incomoda, sobre todo porque haría recordar a cierta personita malos momentos vividos en el pasado.

—Debo decirte Yûki que fui yo quien mató a Shizuka, no tu. Sí, peleaste con Rido, pero fue Kiryû-kun quien finalmente lo asesinó. —aunque Kaname no lo veía, sintió que Zero se tensaba detrás de él. Rima lo fulminó con la mirada por hacerle eso a Zero—. Cuando comencé a asesinar a sangrepuras, no pudiste encargarte debidamente de la Clase Nocturna. De no haber sido nuevamente por Kiryû-kun, Sara te habría matado.

Los ojos marrones de Yûki miraban completamente desconcertados al castaño sin poder creer lo que oía. Nunca, en sus más de dos décadas de matrimonio, Kaname le había reprochado acerca de su desempeño como Sangre pura. A punto de replicar, Yûki escuchó una sonora carcajada de Dante, que se aferraba a sus costillas riendo como desquiciado. La castaña apretó los puños con fuerza, arrugó su nariz y frunció tanto las cejas que bien pudieron confundirla con una versión femenina de Yagari.

Akatsuki miraba todo francamente impactado, preguntándose si en verdad era Kaname Kuran quien estaba ahí porque definitivamente nunca le habría reclamado nada a Yûki (no de manera directa, obviamente). Dedujo que sólo lo hacia para ganarse la simpatía de Kiryû, pero incluso siendo así era demasiado. No era que la importara el bienestar de Yûki, simplemente que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo de una vez sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

Sin darse cuenta, Alicia miraba a Akatsuki y podía ver que aun no entendía el porqué de las palabras de Kaname. Para ella era tan obvio lo que pretendía el castaño que no sintió nada de compasión por su hermana, porque si bien era cierto que Kaname estaba diciendo eso para manipular de cierta forma a Yûki también lo decía de corazón.

—Ignóralo. —pidió Kaname tomándola del hombro.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Yûki ya tenía con quien desquitar su enojo y tampoco permitiría que alguien se burlara de ella en su presencia. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Dante, Kaname ya no hizo nada para detenerla porque sabía que sólo así ella aprendería que no debía tratar con agresividad al pelinegro.

Dante ni se daba cuenta de que tenía a Yûki frente a él. En realidad sí, sólo que se decía que no tenía por qué perder el tiempo en una chiquilla mimada de la que se estaba riendo.

—¡Deja de reírte, idiota! —gritó iracunda.

Sin dejar de reír Dante le dedicó una mirada desairada, pero poco a poco su risa fue disminuyendo hasta que una expresión de repudio surcó su rostro. En un movimiento rápido levantó su brazo izquierdo apuntado directamente al rostro de Yûki.

—Odio que me den órdenes. —dijo con voz grave. De su mano se formó una gran bola de fuego negro más grande de la que había estado a punto de arrojarle a Seiren—. En verdad, odio que me den órdenes.

Soltó todo el poder que impacto al cuerpo y rostro de Yûki con mucha fuerza mientras las llamaradas negras consumían las ropas y algo de la carne. Yûki gritó de dolor al sentir el ardor del fuego negro corroer su piel y el olor a piel y cabello chamuscado llenaba el ambiente. Akatsuki y Rima miraron con horror como la sangrepura no podía hacer nada contra las muchas llamas, pero el pánico sólo duro un minuto. Tan rápido como fue el ataque las llamas negras desaparecieron dejando al descubierto el total del daño que habían causado. La piel antes blanca de Yûki estaba totalmente negra y con quemaduras de las que salía sangre, ni siquiera su condición de Sangre pura le ayudaba a que la piel comenzara a sanar. Su larga cabellera estaba reducida a un montón de pelo quemado, casi las llamas lo habían consumido todo, pero pararon al llegar a la raíz sin afectar el cuero cabelludo. Ella respiraba agitadamente y bastante debilitada, se desplomó unos segundos después y fueron los brazos de Kaname los que la atraparon.

—Apártate, Kaname. —ordenó Dante aun con el brazo levantado, preparado para atacar de nuevo. El castaño sólo lo miró impasible, sujetó más fuerte a Yûki para protegerla. El pelinegro frunció el ceño—. Oh, así que me estás retando. Sabes que no perdonó a quienes osan darme órdenes, y mucho menos a los que lo hacen con un tono de voz tan petulante como el de tu porquería de esposa. —hizo una pausa mientras Kaname seguía mirándole sin parpadear y sin flaquear, retándolo a su manera. Dante bufó y bajó su mano—. Eres un cabrón. Bien jugado, pero no pienses que te has salvado de pasar la noche conmigo.

Dio media vuelta para parase frente a Zero.

—Bueno, cazadorcito, en lo que llegan los demás, muéstrame mi habitación. —dijo arrogante—. Quiero descansar un rato antes de tratar con más idiotas. Y si es posible mándame a esa hermosa chica, no la tocaré sólo quiero que se desnude ante mí.

—Dante, deja a Ruka-chan en paz que es la prometida de Zero-kun. —intervino de pronto Alicia colgándose del brazo de Dante quien no le recriminó nada a Alicia por invadir su espacio. Éste gesto no pasó desapercibido por Zero—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no compartimos la habitación? Vamos, será divertido como en los viejos tiempos, además aprovechamos el tiempo para hablar un rato.

—Uhm… bueno, no se oye tan mal. —concedió Dante. Alicia lo guio hasta su habitación (Alicia no tenía ni idea donde dormiría, pero se guiaría por el olor a la habitación de Ruka porque planeaba llevar a cabo cierto experimento) y Dante se dejó llevar soltando reclamos (8).

—Alicia-sama aun no tiene asignada una habitación. —espetó Rima.

—Déjalos escoger. Alicia no irá a los dormitorios de los estudiantes, probablemente escoja el cuarto de una de ustedes dos. Ruka está en la enfermería con Seiren. Infórmale lo que ha sucedido aquí. —pidió Zero. La rubia asintió y desapareció al instante.

Akatsuki se acercó a donde su líder verificando la condición de Yûki, las heridas en su cuerpo ya no sangraban pero aun así quedarían en su piel estelas de cicatrices.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó mirando a Kaname. El castaño asintió.

—Es por el bien de Yûki. Además, tiene suerte. Dante la habría matado si yo no hubiera estado aquí.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Kuran? El olor debió de haber llegado hasta los salones, los alumnos se deben de estar preguntando qué pasa. —el cazador se acercó a la pareja. Por un segundo sintió compasión por la situación de Yûki, pero se quitó fácilmente esa idea de la cabeza; él ya no tenía piedad para ella.

—Llevaré a Yûki a mi habitación, le daré mi sangre para que recuperé fuerzas hasta que despierte. Nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando hayan regresado Takuma y Daemon, hasta entonces no deseo que nadie me moleste. —finalizó para luego convertirse en una bandada de murciélagos y desparecer del lugar rumbo a su recamara con el único propósito de mejorar la condición de su hermana.

Los únicos que quedaron fueron Akatsuki y Zero.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto, Kiryû? —dijo Akatsuki después de un instante de silencio.

—Mientras no se perturbe de forma directa y de forma grave la tranquilidad de mis alumnos y de mis amigos, no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. —contestó Zero cruzándose de brazos—. Por cierto, Kain, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Akatsuki lo miró interrogativo, luego se dio cuenta de que Zero hablaba sobre su compromiso con Ruka. Kain soltó un suspiro.

—Vas a dejarla cuando todo termine. Eso es injusto para Ruka. —dijo, pero sin tono reproche.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que la dejaré? —inquirió mientras sonreía de lado. Kain lo miró desconcertado—. ¿Acaso crees que permitiré que Ruka quede libre para que vayas por ella después de que esto termine? No me hagas reír. Ruka me juró seguirme, incluso cuando yo sea la pareja de Akira, así que yo corresponderé su lealtad y no la dejaré ir.

—Hablas demasiado, Kiryû, no creía que fueras un bocazas. —espetó Kain, ciertamente molesto—. Hablas de Ruka como si te perteneciera.

—Me pertenece. —replicó Zero con dureza. Kain apretó sus puños—. Ella es mía desde el momento en el que la abandonaste hace dieciséis años, desde que la tome en mis brazos cuando ella no podía ni levantarse… Kain, no tengo nada contra ti, pero Rima me informó que la razón por la que Ruka llora todas las noches es por ti. Ruka es importante para mí.

—¿Qué tan importante es, Kiryû?

Zero calló por un momento, cerró los ojos para buscar las palabras correctas, pero no era porque dudara sino porque quería que a Kain le quedara claro.

—Tan importante que si no fuera por el hecho de que ya tengo a Akira, ella ahora mismo sería mi esposa. —contestó sin inmutarse dejando a Akatsuki con un mal sabor de boca (9).

Zero se dio la vuelta, pero antes de partir dijo:

—Akatsuki, sólo una cosa más. Probablemente ahora me odies, pero si la quieres recuperar demuéstrame que la puedes proteger, que puedes hacer que ella te escoja a ti sobre de mí.

Siguiendo su camino, Zero dejó a Akatsuki Kain con un nudo estrujando su corazón. La mirada siempre tranquila de Kain se transformó en una tintada en rojo ante el desafío, no tenía claro qué debía hacer ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro, muy seguro.

Recuperaría a Ruka Souen a como dé lugar.

* * *

**Lilith:** Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que haya cubierto las expectativas. Habrá muchos enredos amorosos, y muchas cosas más. Agradezco sus review y de nuevo una disculpa.

**(1):** Arika es una humana no tan humana. Sí, creo que les sonará medio estúpido, pero créanme cuando les digo que las apariencias engañan. Arika al principio sería una vampiresa, pero me dije: "Si es un vampiro no tendrá mucha gracia porque ya ha habido vampiros malos en VK, entonces… ¿qué tal una humana que fuera igual de poderosa que un sangrepura y que no fuera cazador? Claro, tendrá debilidades, pero sus debilidades serán humanas". Así nació mi idea de crear a una humana con poderes de vampiro, pero sin serlo. Probablemente, la explicación científica de esto me lleve varios días en la biblioteca, pero espero que no les moleste.

**(2):** Sí, Kaname y Zero juntos con mejor que L y Light juntos xD Nah, es coña. Pero bueno, ellos son lo bastante inteligentes para sacar conclusiones rápidas y muy acertadas. Además quiero hacer de esta historia algo de mucho cerebro (inner: aunque tu no tengas =D) ¬¬…

**(3):** Dante tiene cierto secretillo que va lograr que lo amen o lo odien de plano xD.

**(4):** En muchos fics he leído que a Kaname lo violaron o muchas cosas le hicieron en su pasado. Aquí va a ser más o menos así porque Dante no sólo va mostrar el lado más vulnerable de Kaname, sino también les hará reflexionar a muchos de los personajes.

**(5):** Ahí está. Dante es independiente y es el maestro de vida de Kaname. Aunque no lo parezca Kaname le tiene mucho respeto porque Dante porque es una persona que sigue sus principios valiéndole todo lo que las demás personas digan.

**(6):** Oh, sí. Porque me encanta complicar los encuentros amorosos hasta el extremo xD.

**(7):** También va haber parejas heterosexuales porque simplemente no creo que hayan puras parejas Yaoi. Ante todo realismo.

**(8):** Alicia también se dio cuenta de que Kaname está celoso de Ruka, y planea darle un empujoncito para que aclare bien sus sentimientos.

**(9):** Celos, voy a poner celoso a Kain porque sinceramente la da sabor a la cosa

Ahora a contestar los review :):

**Kira Kuran:** Me alegro no haberte dejado con hambre, porque en serio creo que voy lentísimo con la relación de tu padre y el mío :( pero bueno, espero que en lo siguientes capítulos se reformen xD. Yûki, sí, me cae mejor cuando yo la escribo, pero sucesos recientes en el manga me hacen odiarla. Kaname debe ponerse a las pilas ¡pero ya! Dante, uhm, bueno ahora si lo puse como debe ser xD. A Sira le falta poco para parecerse a Sayori, y el sueño de Zero realmente me salió de la nada. Y hay una muuuuy buena razón por la que Arika se parece a Zero, cuando salga la verdad les dará un paro cardíaco a todas. ¿Te trajeron a tu Cross? Porque a mí no me trajeron al Ulquiorra Cifer tamaño jumbo que quería :( Saludos.

**Orquiblack:** Gracias por tu comentario. Pronto Kaname estará tras de Zerito como colegiala enamorado ja, ja, ja, Okay, no pero sí xD. Tus fics me traen mucha inspiración, onee-san, y agradezco que los míos también.

**Kahayo:** A la mañana siguiente alguien tocó muy temprano a la puerta de la habitación de Kahayo, ésta se removió incomoda entre el ovillo de cobijas y sabanas en el que se había envuelto. La voz suave de Rima Touya se oyó del otro lado acompañado de la risa cantarina de la hija de Zero, Lilith. Kahayo fue abriendo apenas lo ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz y a la sensación de extrañeza que le provocaba estar ahí. Como pudo, se deshizo de los miles de nudos de la cobija, murmuró un adelante y entonces entraron las dos vampiresas.

—¡Buenos días, Kahayo-san! —dijo con mucha alegría Lilith. A su lado Rima emitió el mismo saludo pero con menos entusiasmo, era bien sabido que ella no mostraba mucho sus emociones. Kahayo les correspondió con una ligera sonrisa mientras tocaba su cabeza y los dedos se le enredaban en el barullo de cabellos que ahora era su cabeza. Lilith le ayudó a desenredarlo (tarea difícil ya que habían necesitado de tres cepillos de cerdas duras para aplacarlo) y después le indicó que habían venido por ella para que comenzara con buen pie las clases. Kahayo lo agradeció. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con el uniforme blanco y salió junto a Rima y Lilith a su primera clase.

Al salir de su cuarto y caminar por primera en los pasillos de la Academia Cross como estudiante, a Kahayo le inundó un sentimiento de calidez y seguridad mientras los alumnos, tanto humanos como vampiros, la saludaban con una sonrisa. Conoció rápidamente a Sira Wakaba, de quien había escuchado, pero jamás pensó conocer personalmente. Al lado de la hija de Sayori, Senri Shiki le dijo un seco 'Hola' mientras tomaba de la mano a su prometida. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al gran salón, Rima les indicó que ella daría la clase y que tomaran asiento. Kahayo y Lilith se fueron hasta atrás porque ahí podrían platicar más amenamente sin que Rima se diera cuenta.

—No es porque Rima-san me caiga mal, pero hoy empiezan tus clases y quiero que te diviertas. —le dijo Lilith.

—Está bien, aunque lo dudes, esta experiencia es agradable.

—Y espérate a que conozcas a Kaito-sensei. —dijo Lilith con una sonrisa.

—¿El cazador Kaito Takamiya? —preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida. La albina sonrió—. Así que todavía está de maestro aquí…

—Sí, y qué maestro es. —pronunció Lilith delineándose el labio inferior.

Kahayo la miró desconcertada.

—Oh, bueno, es que tienes que admitir que está como quiere.

—¿Te gusta, Lilith-san?

—Uhm… veamos, no, pero eso no significa que no me pueda deleitar la vista, ¿no crees? —pronunció con una sonrisa pícara. Kahayo río quedito.

En la pizarra estaba Rima dando la clase de matemáticas. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Kahayo comenzó su primer día de escuela, ignorando el peligro que se cernía sobre ella.

Lol, en serio, necesito de tu review para presionarme a exprimirme el cerebro y que me salgan las ideas xD.

**Karchela:** Okay, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Me da gusto que te caiga bien Sira pues no quiero que sea odiada. Espero tu review.

**Kaine Leto:** Gracias por tu comentario. Parece ser que nadie quiere ver a Zero de suke, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, entonces lo haré muy rebelde para que así a Kaname le cueste y yo termine escribiendo un Lemon sádico xD. ¿Qué si morirá Yûki? Ju, ju, ju claro que si ¿Por qué? Porque si Hino la está cagando en el manga yo no pienso hacerlo en mi fic. Daemon es genial, pero siento que si lo conociera personalmente absorbería toda mi energía, y Dante… si de hecho si pensaba hacerlo como el de DMC pero decidí que mejor hacia el mío propio. Saludos.

**Erza:** Como dije antes, nadie quiere ver a Kaname sometido… ¡Pero es que es tan lindo cuando se ve algo vulnerable! Pronto se dirá qué pasó para que Akira enamorara a Zerito. No esperes más mi regreso porque ya estoy aquí xD. Espero tu comentario.

**Ben4kevin:** Thanks for your comment. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. And excuse my bad English.

**Yura:** Sí, los capítulos deben ser largos porque si no, siento que no queda bien xD lol. Bueno, espero recibir un review por este capítulo.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. De nuevo lo siento por la demora, pero espero que me tengan paciencia porque ya voy a entrar a la universidad y pues voy a andar como loca. Pero de que seguiré el fic, lo seguiré.

Sinceramente, Lilith Lacie Kiryû D. Cifer.


	9. De Deseos Vanos

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **¡He vuelto de las tinieblas de la facultad xD! Bueno, lamento haber tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, pero no creí que la carrera me absorbiera tanto, pero bien, ya estoy aquí. Como punto a favor mío, también escribí un especial de diciembre, ya saben por eso de estas fechas tan importantes :). Okay, espero que esto cumpla el pago por la tardanza.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**De Deseos Vanos Y Lados Oscuros**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

******-o-o-o-o-**

_¿No es cierto que cuanto más culto sé es, más se saborean los placeres de la voluptuosidad?_

Marqués de Sade

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Después del ataque de Dante a Yûki, Kaname la había llevado a su habitación para dejarla tendida sobre la amplia cama, cuidando que no despertara y de no tocar las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo quemado de la sangre pura. Las estelas del fuego habían mermado horriblemente su piel tersa y blanca tornándola de un tono más tostado y algunas zonas lucían sumamente rojas. Dos marcas en forma de garra habían quedado marcadas en la cara de Yûki atravesándola casi por completo, de la mejilla izquierda pasando por el puente de la nariz terminando en el inicio del cabello; su cabello, antes largo y sedoso ahora no era más que una mata de pelos achicharrados. Kaname tocó con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz aquella cabeza maltratada, pero retiró de inmediato su mano cuando Yûki gimió quedito debido al dolor.

Pese a que se sentía culpable del estado lamentable de su hermana, Kaname estaba consciente de que haber dejado que Dante la atacara había sido lo mejor. Tratándose del pelinegro, Kaname estaba al tanto que debía írselas con cuidado, y mucho más cuando castigaba a alguien por sacarle de quicio. Eso Kaname lo había aprendido completamente, pues él logró cabrearlo tanto que el sólo recuerdo de lo que Dante le hizo en ese entonces provocaba un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Yûki se removió un poco, a pesar de estar dormida el dolor en su cuerpo le afectaba. Kaname acarició su mejilla, pero entendía que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su estado, sólo podía aminorar el dolor dándole un poco de su sangre. Y aunque la sangre de Kaname era poderosa sólo pudo mejorar un poco el aspecto horrible de las quemaduras, y lograr que Yûki durmiera sin tanto dolor.

Después de darle su sangre, Kaname se sentó en el pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana con la vista fija en el cuerpo durmiente de su esposa dejando que las heridas de sus muñecas perforadas por sus propios colmillos para consumo de Yûki, sanaran por cuenta propia. Ahora que volvería a trabajar junto a Herrderhölle tenía que pensar en cómo evitar que Yûki se metiera en líos. Pese a que todo lo que planeaba era por su bienestar, Kaname no le permitiría de nuevo hacer movimientos que fueran innecesarios. Si era por su bien, incluso la encerraría con cadenas.

«—_¿Acaso no lo has hecho ya?_ —irrumpió la voz de Rido con burla mientras se materializaba frente a él portando una sonrisa de lo más desquiciada. Rido río cuando la cara de Kaname se mantuvo quieta, pero por dentro estaba furioso—. _¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes suprimirme por más tiempo? Soy la personificación de tu locura, de tu ansia de sangre, no puedes escapar de tus propios sentimientos. Suprimirme sólo logrará que te vuelvas más loco de lo que ya estás._

El espejismo de Rido se acercó donde dormía la pequeña Yûki, estiró su mano izquierda para acariciar la cara de ella, pero Kaname le detuvo al instante. Sabía que él era una ilusión, pero aun así no permitiría que su asquerosa mano tocara el cuerpo maltrato de su esposa.

Rido no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa de burla que le dedicaba era una muestra fehaciente de que había esperado esa reacción de su sobrino. De un rápido movimiento tomó a Kaname de su barbilla y le miró directamente a los ojos, saboreó la incertidumbre reflejada en las pupilas marrones.

«—_Hasta que no aceptes que tu sed ya no puede ser saciada por la sangre de la hija de Jûri y Haruka, te sumergirás cada vez más en la negación, y cuando te des cuenta a quien quieres morderle el cuello ahora… será muy tarde_ —soltó a su sobrino, y agregó mirando de nuevo a Yûki—… _pero eres incapaz de ver una realidad que te incómoda, que es extraña, que no puedes controlar.»_

Y entonces desapareció, dejando el eco de sus palabras resonando en el cerebro de Kaname. Éste se quedó en silencio reflexionando un poco, revalidando la situación una y otra vez, tan rápido como se lo permitía su mente; no pudo dar con una respuesta que no lo pusiera en evidencia de que algo en él había cambiado, todas llevaban hacia un solo punto al que Kaname no quería poner nombre porque sabía que si lo hacía, sería su perdición. Él era manipulador por naturaleza, incluso en sus primeros años de ser un sangrepura, vivía manipulando todo a su alrededor, excepto a Dante y a Alicia por obvias razones. ¿Una realidad que le era extraña? Tal vez lo que Rido quiso decir era un escenario imposible de ser controlado por él, que había tantas variables extrañas que los resultados esperados se verían modificados si una de éstas cambiaba sin poder evitarlo.

Kaname se acercó a la ventana de su hermana. Las cortinas se encontraban ligeramente abiertas para permitir el paso de la luz a la habitación, pero no la suficiente para molestar a la castaña. Miró al exterior, no había el barullo de risas y cuchicheos de los estudiantes que regularmente se oían por esas horas, tal vez debido a que estaban en horas de clases, o quizás estaban en sus cuartos, ajenos a lo que sucedía justo ahora. Aunque lo último era poco probable, y Kaname lo sabía, a diferencia de él y de Cross, Zero mantenía a sus estudiantes al corriente de todo lo que acontecía, omitiendo algunas cosas que no resultaban demasiado importantes y que sólo los llevaría al pánico.

Zero Kiryû poseía habilidades extraordinarias que lo calificaban como un líder excepcional, alguien en quien confiar.

_«Alguien en quien puedo confiar», _pensó Kaname de repente y se sobresaltó un poco ante tal revelación.

Desde el principio había planeado ganarse la confianza del testarudo cazador, hacerle caer en sus redes para obtener al final el beneficio de conocer la localización de Akira y favorecer a su esposa, pero los eventos recientes le confirmaban que no sólo estaba ganándose la confianza de Zero, sino que comenzaba a comenzar a creer en él de una manera que nunca pensó posible. Quizá no al grado de confiarle su vida, pero sí de saber que cualquier promesa que Zero le hiciese no sería rota, que nunca le fallaría.

La calidez que lo embargó en ese instante hizo que Kaname sonriera muy ligeramente, ni siquiera buscó suprimirla y mucho menos reprochárselo. Kaname confiaba en pocas personas, y a decir verdad, su confianza sólo radicaba en sus subordinados y Yûki, pero no a un nivel profundo. Claro, amaba a su hermana y estimaba demasiado a sus subordinados, pero nunca había probado sentir _verdadera_ confianza en una persona ajena. Esto era nuevo para él, y si bien no lo había deseado, no le molestaba. Aun así, tenía claro su objetivo, y si para lograrlo tenía que empezar a confiar más en Zero, lo haría.

Encontrar a Akira Tsukishiro era lo primordial.

Pero muchas veces Kaname se preguntó por qué se había ocultado. Sí, había analizado con cuidado todas las posibilidades, incluso el potencial de guerra que Akira representaba, pero aun así le quedaba la sensación de que algo faltaba, de que había algo oculto y que _ese _algo era peligroso.

Desde que decidió buscar a su _padre_ para ayudar a su hermana a concebir, mandó a sus subordinados a investigar su paradero por todos lados, pero nunca dio con él. Akira se escabullía igual que las ratas. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era la manera en la que lo hacía; a pesar de moverse con una agilidad sin igual, dejaba huellas, pequeños rastros casi imperceptibles que delataban sus pasos. Para Kaname eso era extraño, si Akira no quería que le encontrarán entonces no tenía que dejar pistas que Kaname era capaz de encontrar y de seguir. Sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, Kaname sabía que Tsukishiro lo hacía a propósito, pero desconocía el porqué de este comportamiento. No lo comprendía. Kaname estaba seguro que no podía ser una coincidencia, con Akira eso no era posible.

La idea de que Tsukishiro deseaba ser perseguido había pasado muchas veces por la mente de Kaname. El Sangre pura se vio en la necesidad de rechazarla muchas veces, pues aunque no carecía por completo de sentido, si dejaba muchas preguntas sueltas sin una respuesta que estuviera fundamentada. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué diablos quería Akira ser encontrado? Podría ser que esa simple persecución no fuera más que un juego para él, algo con lo que divertirse. Aunque tratándose de alguien como Akira no era una opción, su personalidad no era juguetona, ni mucho menos maliciosa; era una persona serena, pero como enemigo era temible y definitivamente un contrincante digno. Así que si no lo hacía por diversión, ¿qué otro motivo tendría para comportarse de ese modo?

Usualmente antes de encontrar una pista de su paradero, llegaban a los oídos de Kaname rumores acerca de lo que decía o hacia el desertor en sus pocas apariciones en público. Todos esos rumores hablaban de una constante: cansancio. Akira estaba cansado, de la vida, de la rutina, de todo…

«_Espera un momento»_

¿Estaba cansado? Eso Kaname podría comprenderlo perfectamente, la larga vida que sufrían los de su linaje era agotadora, pero si realmente estaba agotado de seguir viviendo ¿por qué se había enamorado de Zero? Sí, el amor era algo que no podíamos evitar sentir, era un sentimiento natural de todo ser humano y vampiro, incluso Dante, que presumía de no amar a nadie, lo hacía. Entonces, ¿por qué Akira decía eso, si quería a Zero? No tendría por qué sentirse así si había encontrado alivio en los brazos del cazador, no tendría por qué andar viajando alrededor del mundo si ya había encontrado un lugar en el cual podía quedarse y en el cual una persona que lo amaba lo esperaba.

«_A menos de que Akira estuviera buscando otra cosa» _Kaname repasó rápidamente cada dato que sabía sobre Tsukishiro. Su mente brillante le permitía un número exagerado de cálculos en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Desde su creación como un Kuran, Kaname sólo había visto tres veces más a Akira, luego el pelinegro desapareció dejándolo gobernar a las nuevas familias Sangre Pura. Diez mil años habían pasado desde ese entonces, diez mil años en los que Akira no se mostró ante nadie, pero su nombre siempre estaba presente en cualquier reunión de vampiros, los ancianos del Concilio estaban al pendiente de cualquier rumor que hablara sobre su creador. Y cuando Akira Tsukishiro se había presentado, sin que nadie se lo esperara, un día en una fiesta fue sólo para dejar en claro que estaba agotado. Su primera aparición coincidía con el año en el que Yûki supo que no podría tener bebés, cuando la castaña tenía veinticinco años.

Después había aparecido en muchas más reuniones por todo el mundo, siendo seguido por el grupo de Kaname. En una ocasión, Aido le informó acerca de que Akira había pronunciado algo sobre un heredero tras su discurso de su cansancio constante. Eso fue tres años después de su primera aparición, al mismo tiempo en que Yûki había roto por completo los lazos de amistad que mantenía con Sayori.

Kaname no comprendía por qué Akira necesitaría un heredero… si eso es lo que realmente estaba buscando, aunque lo dudaba. Si Akira necesitaba un heredero no podría encontrar alguien que cumpliera con sus expectativas en la actualidad, lo cual significaría que no buscaba un _heredero _en el pleno sentido de la palabra. Agotamiento, heredero… no, esas palabras no podrían unirse en ningún contexto referente a Akira, pero él las había usado muchas veces juntas, por lo tanto, tenían que ver una con la otra (1).

Kaname sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle. Él fácilmente podría encontrar una respuesta a cualquier problema que se le presentase, pero al parecer eso no aplicaba a algo referente al pelinegro, Akira se comportaba de una forma que Kaname no podía interpretar.

Dándose cuenta que pensarlo un rato más sólo le traería dolor de cabeza, Kaname dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Yûki, no sin antes verla de reojo; Yûki hacia muecas de dolor mientras dormía.

Al toparse con el pasillo de los dormitorios, Kaname pensó que podría ir a ver a Kiryû. Aun sentía incomodidad por lo del roce pasado entre ellos dos, pero dado que sólo tenía pocas opciones de compañía (no quería estar con Dante y Alicia más de lo necesario), Zero era la mejor. Conociéndolo, fingiría que no pasó nada entre ellos, y que los latidos acelerados de su corazón fueron producto de otra cosa, además de que probablemente intentaría echarlo de su oficina. Ver al cazador con el ceño fruncido y escucharle vociferar una amenaza de muerte, sería como regresar a la normalidad.

Caminó lentamente por los largos pasillos, si bien quería llegar donde estaba Zero, no era realmente urgente.

Tras unos minutos, se topó con Sira, la pequeña prefecta tenía una expresión similar a la de Zero, llena de indiferencia aunque rebosante de un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza. Ella miraba sin ver realmente a su alrededor, tal parecía que la alegría se había esfumado de su cuerpo, y que su sonrisa se había evaporado.

Cuando Sira se percató de la presencia de Kaname, levantó un poco la mirada para cruzarse con los ojos marrones, y por instante, los ojos azules cambiaron a unos orbes color cobre, el cabello largo se encogió hasta formar pequeñas ondas cortas y la expresión infantil había sido sustituida por una de una belleza y madurez superiores.

Ante Kaname ya no se encontraba Sira Wakaba, sino su madre, Sayori.

De repente sintió su boca seca y sus ojos se habían abierto ligeramente de la impresión, la profundidad de los ojos que le observaban lo hacían sentirse abrumado, como si le faltara el aire. La visión frente a él cambio drásticamente, el color rojo tiñó la ropa de Sayori y de su boca salieron hilillos de sangre que cayeron por su barbilla. El brillo de los ojos cobre se fue apagando, mientras ella movía los labios.

Kaname tembló imperceptiblemente al escuchar el mensaje.

—¿Kaname-chan? —preguntó Sira, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Kaname. Éste pareció no responder al gesto, entonces ella chasqueó los dedos frente a él. Con un respingo, Kaname por fin respondió—. Qué bueno que respondes, hasta creí que los extraterrestres te habían abducido.

Kaname llevó una mano a su cabeza. Al parecer no podría evitar tener una migraña, estaba acostumbrado a las ilusiones creadas por haber bebido la sangre de alguien, pero… ¿Por qué Sayori había aparecido frente a él? Yûki no había bebido la sangre de su ex amiga (matar a alguien no significa haber tomado su sangre), por lo tanto, era imposible que visiones corpóreas aparecieran frente a él, pero ésta en particular lo abrumó. Se había sentido tan culpable ante los profundos ojos cobre de Sayori, como nunca jamás se sintió en el pasado. Y luego sus últimas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

—Es de muy mala educación dejar hablando a alguien sin prestarle atención. —se mofó Sira.

Por fin Kaname pudo reaccionar, bajó su mano y miró los zafiros de Sira que volvían a retomar la alegría que los caracterizaba, aunque aún escondían un sentimiento oscuro que mortificaba a su dueña. Kuran pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de la personalidad extrovertida de la chica, también poseía un lado siniestro que no quería dar a conocer.

—Me disculpo por eso. —contestó al fin, con voz neutra.

—Disculpa aceptada. —sonrió Sira—. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Tío Zero? Acabé mi ronda, pero no está en su oficina para darle el reporte.

—Yo también pensaba buscarlo ahí, pero no sé dónde está. —Sira infló sus cachetes mientras su boquita se fruncía y vociferaba algo sobre la facilidad de Kiryû de desaparecer. Kaname sonrió internamente, de verdad Sira era una chica adorable. Cerró por un momento los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar la presencia del cazador, no fue difícil y para su sorpresa, Zero se encontraba en el lugar menos esperado.

—Parece ser que Kiryû-kun la pasará mal. —musitó de repente, con tono divertido. Sira le miró inquisitiva—. Parece que el nuevo invitado no pudo esperar más para conocer bien las instalaciones de la Academia.

—¿Hablas de la presencia que recién sentí?

—Sí. —dijo Kaname retomando el paso para otra dirección, para ir a los salones de clase. Sira lo siguió sin entender nada, ella todavía no conocía a Dante, y eso hacía que sus ansias aumentaran.

Mientras caminaba junto a Sira, Kaname se hundió otra vez en sus pensamientos, enredándose en preguntas que no tenía ningún sentido. Él siempre se había enfrentado a muchas situaciones así, cambiantes, incontrolables, y se había encargado de manipular cada una de ellas para que lo beneficiaran. Siempre operando desde las sombras, o incluso al frente de la situación, justo como le enseñó Dante.

El desertor era ególatra, narcisista y un completo hijo de puta, pero como maestro y filósofo no tenía igual. Hablaba casi todas las lenguas del mundo, además de que no existía un libro que no hubiese leído (y si el libro era realmente malo, era criticado duramente), sus conocimientos eran inmensos, y su forma de ver el mundo era única.

Kuran nunca habría pedido otro maestro como él.

Aun recordaba una de las primeras enseñanzas de Dante, fue nueve meses después de que había nacido como Kaname Kuran, Rey de la nueva Era de los Sangre Pura. Fue después de que Dante y Alicia llevaran a Kaname al _Quinta_ _Esencia_ por vez primera, también fue la primera vez que se emborrachó con el raro licor que vendían en ese bar. Era de noche, y los tres se encontraban en una de las mejores mesas privadas, charlando y los dos desertores gozaban sacando que quicio a Kaname. Luego Alicia se había retirado por un momento, a pesar de que se arrancaron los colmillos, la necesidad de sangre era fuerte y ni siquiera ellos podían resistirse mucho tiempo a la sed que los asediaba; el bar atendía está necesidad pues fue el primer lugar en el mundo donde humanos y vampiros podían beber y compartir por un rato sin perturbaciones, además el bar contaba con un banco de sangre disponible para todo aquel bebedor de sangre que lo necesitara.

Entonces Dante había mandado a traer a varias chicas que resultaron ser bailarinas exóticas, y río con fuerza al ver la cara desencajada de Kaname mientras las hermosas mujeres movían sus finos y torneados cuerpos frente a él.

Dante permaneció con una expresión de aburrida satisfacción, como quien siempre acostumbra a lo mismo, y ya no sabe si disfrutarlo como la primera vez o aborrecerlo. Kuran lo miraba insondable, pero preguntándose qué diablos estaba pensando, para su mala suerte los movimientos sinuosos de las bailarinas no le ayudaban en nada a concentrarse (2).

«—_Escucha bien, Kaname, _—había comenzado Dante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos— _este mundo es como un tablero de ajedrez. Las personas se convierten en piezas dependiendo de la habilidad que posean o que tanto te sean de utilidad; como sabes, en el ajedrez hay dieciséis piezas, cada una es importante a su modo, pero también son dispensables. No te debe importar a cuantas personas usas o sacrificas mientras obtengas lo que buscas. En ese aspecto, conviene que te comportes como un asesino: no debes de sentir más que indiferencia por el dolor que causas, debes mantener la mente fría y ser endemoniadamente calculador. Un asesino no piensa en el pesar de su víctima, pero tampoco disfruta su dolor… por lo menos no en la manera en la que comúnmente se piensa; se vive del terror psicológico y del daño físico, pero eso no se vuelve parte de ti, no es como una adicción, simplemente lo haces porque quieres o necesitas hacerlo. La única ocasión en la que debes disfrutar de la agonía de tu enemigo es cuando busques destruirlo, cuando quieras asesinarlo. Ahora bien, debes moverte con sigilo, pero eso no indica que no puedes divertirte un poco._

_»Las bailarinas pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto Kaname se dejó arrastrar por las palabras de Dante._

»—_Mira esto, por muy hermosas que son estas mujeres y por mucho que sea el deseo que se siente por ellas, no puedes permitirte dejarte llevar por sus encantos. El juego de la vida es igual. No importa que tanto te diviertas o que tan bien manejes tus piezas, debes que mantener una actitud fría. No puedes sentir algo más que mero deseo, pero eso no quiere decir que permitas dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Tú controlas tus emociones, no ellas a ti. No seas tan patético como para sucumbir ante tu corazón._

»—_¿Planeaste enseñarme eso de este modo? _—inquirió Kaname elevando sutilmente una ceja, mirando con reproche a su maestro. Dante sólo sonrió con ironía.

»—_Claro que sí, las lecciones importantes y profundas como ésta sólo pueden ser aprendidas con mujeres hermosas bailando a tu alrededor. _—contestó y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Kaname frunció de forma escéptica las cejas.»

Desde ese entonces, Kaname había estado jugando con todos viéndolos como simples piezas de ajedrez, incluso las personas que amaba se convertían en fichas en un tablero invisible que abarcaba la totalidad de la situación.

—¿Cómo es nuestro nuevo inquilino? —preguntó Sira. Kaname la miró de reojo, dudando de si debía contestarle o no, pero decidió que no eso no mataba a nadie.

—Es un tanto… _especial_. Tendrías que conocerlo para formar un juicio propio. —fue la mejor respuesta que pudo dar.

—Lo que quiere decir que este _especial _—entrecomilló con los dedos— significa que no debo abrir la boca a lo tonto si es que no quiero que él me odie o me haga algo malo.

Kaname sonrió. La suspicacia de Sira sería bien recibida por Dante.

—No tienes que comportarte de una forma diferente frente a él. Sólo sé tú misma. —dijo con voz neutra, mirando como en el rostro de la muchacha se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

Sira saltó con alegría, adelantándose un par de paso frente a Kaname cantando su canción favorita. Era maravilloso ver como unas simples palabras ocasionaban esa bella reacción, Kaname cada día sentía más simpatía por la chiquilla.

De pronto, el recuerdo de Sayori volvió a su cabeza. Kuran sintió de su boca seca, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras detrás de él sentía la mirada ocre de Wakaba incrustándose en su nuca. Miró al frente y vio la espalda de la hija de Sayori, esa linda chica que sólo sabía que su madre había muerto, pero ignoraba la forma en que lo hizo.

Kaname avanzó con pasos firmes, pese al sentimiento oscuro que lo embargaba, la sensación de vacío no se notaba en su exterior.

Y cuando estaba por alcanzar a Sira, las palabras que le dijera anteriormente la ilusión de Wakaba lo alcanzaron de nuevo.

«_No te perdonaré»_

Y eso realmente alteró un poco al sangrepura (3).

* * *

En la enfermería de la escuela, Seiren se removió un poco. Mientras despertaba de la inconciencia, sintió su cuerpo adolorido y la boca seca, abrió los parpados lentamente para cerrarlos al instante debido a la luz de la habitación. Llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado. Al dar con la respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados.

Normalmente se levantaría e iría donde Kaname, pero la sensación de dolor en todo su costado izquierdo le hizo saber que tenía varias costillas rotas en ese lugar. Seiren supo que el golpe no había sido sólo fuerte sino también casi letal, pues aunque ella fuera golpeada muchas veces su poder de vampiro le restauraría hasta estar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero debido a que la atacó un desertor antiguo, era obvio que sufriría las consecuencias por un largo tiempo; aunque tenía suerte de que sólo hayan sido un par de costillas rotas.

A la estoica noble le molestó eso, nunca la habían dejado en un estado igual y eso hizo que odiará a Herrderhölle. Su máscara de fría indiferencia por primera vez se convirtió en una mueca de repudio. Sentía decepción por haberse dejado abatir tan fácilmente, cuando ella era la guardaespaldas de Kaname, se suponía que debía obedecerlo y una de las órdenes que le habían dado desde que ella nació era que le fuera de utilidad.

Su familia siempre sirvió al Clan Kuran, cada generación de vampiros nacidos en su Clan debían vivir para el Sangre Pura Kuran que les era asignado. Como característica principal del clan de Seiren, era que todos los miembros nacían mujeres, con las mismas expresiones y la misma lealtad. Además, de que todas ellas se llamaban Seiren.

Así que, como hija y única representante de su Clan, Seiren debía servir a Kaname Kuran con lealtad y eficacia (4).

El olor a sangre fresca alertó a Seiren de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Levantó la vista hacia su derecha, y vio reflejada en la cortina la silueta de dos personas, conocía a ambas. De hecho, le sorprendió un poco encontrarlos ahí, luego recordó que era obvio suponiendo las circunstancias.

Así que se paró de la cama sosteniendo su lado lastimado, con el sigilo que caracterizaba su andar. Tomó una esquina de la cortina azul y la corrió con cuidado. Sus ojos grises se abrieron imperceptiblemente al mirar la escena que se presentaba a su lado.

En la cama continua a la suya, se encontraban Zero Kiryû y Ruka Souen. El hombre estaba acostado boca arriba mientras la noble de cabellos cenizos se encontraba sobre él con la cabeza hundida en la curva del cuello masculino. Zero tenía la delicada cintura de la joven rodeada por su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda se aferraba a los largos cabellos. La boca de Ruka estaba pegada a la piel del cuello, alimentándose de la sangre de Zero y sus pequeñas manos apretaban el abrigo arrugándolo.

Seiren nunca había visto un comportamiento parecido. Por supuesto, vio muchas veces cuando un vampiro se alimentaba del cuello de otro o de su víctima (en el caso de los Nivel E fuera de control), pero la forma en la que lo hacía Ruka… la dejó sin habla por completo.

Los labios de Souen se movían con delicadeza, aun cuando tenía hambre, no buscaba hacer daño, incluso Seiren pudo ver como la lengua de ella se deslizaba algunas veces por los dos orificios en el cuello para calmar el dolor que pudiera sentir el sangrepura novato. Y la forma en la que Zero se entregaba… ¡Ah, qué hermoso era! Movía su cabeza para permitir el completo acceso de la joven, para permitirle a Ruka llenarse con todo lo que él pudiera darle. Seiren nunca había conocido a alguien como Zero. Ningún sangrepura hubiera osado dar su sangre de una forma tan deliberada, pero parecía que eso a Zero no le importaba.

Seiren sintió la mirada de alguien que la observaba directamente, dirigió sus ojos grises para encontrarse con Rima. La pequeña rubia le veía con una expresión inmutable que Seiren supo regresarle. Tal parecía que Rima estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento de Kiryû.

—Hola. —saludó por educación Rima. Seiren sólo asintió.

Al escuchar que la noble había por fin despertado, Ruka soltó del cuello a Zero, limpió las comisuras de sus labios, pronunciando un pequeño gracias al momento en que se levantaba del cuerpo del sangrepura y le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Ahora si te excediste, Ruka, casi drenas a Zero-sama. —dijo de repente Rima, provocando que Ruka enrojeciera de golpe y que Kiryû sonriera con complicidad—. Entiendo que tengas sed, pero vamos, que la sangre de Zero-sama no se renueva rápidamente. Un día de estos lo vas a dejar en coma.

—¡Rima! —espetó Ruka completamente colorada. Notó que Kiryû sonreía a costa suya—. ¿Tú también, Zero-sama?

—Tranquila, Ruka, no bebiste mucho… —la cara de Ruka mostró algo de alivio— nada más me dejaste con medio litro de sangre. Siento que me voy a desmayar.

—¡Deja de bromear, por favor! —reclamó Ruka, pero lo miraba con preocupación. Zero sonrió con ternura, su mano acarició la cabeza de Souen. Rima se acercó a ellos.

—Sabes que sólo bromeamos, es que eres tan graciosa cuando te sulfuras. —dijo Rima (5).

Fue cuando los tres se percataron de Seiren. La noble guardaespaldas de Kaname tenía la misma expresión que siempre, sostenía su costado izquierdo y los miraba esperando que la notaran. Zero se acercó a ella, volviendo a su expresión imperturbable. Seiren no se sorprendió de eso, Kiryû era expresivo sólo con aquellas personas cercanas a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Seiren asintió, dejó tomarse la costilla lastimada para rendirle una reverencia a Zero como muestra de gratitud por su preocupación. Pero el dolor de su costilla era demasiado, hizo una mueca de dolor que suprimió con rapidez, pero no la demasiada para que Zero no lo notara.

—Descansa, Seiren. —dijo. Ella se tensó por un momento, sintiendo en el tono de voz grave de Zero una orden, pero no era así pues él no parecía habérselo dicho como tal. Sólo era que Zero no se daba cuenta de que su voz, ahora que era un vampiro puro, poseía ciertas características que le permitirían controlar a su antojo a los vampiros de nivel inferior.

Comprendiéndolo todo, Seiren supo que no podría oponerse a él. Usualmente seguía solamente las órdenes de Kaname, pero como cualquier otro vampiro de la nobleza, Seiren no podía resistirse a la orden taladrante que se adentraba en su cerebro. Cuando combatió en las peleas contra Rido y Sara, ella no había entrado en contacto directo con los vampiros puros, por lo tanto, no tuvo que entrar en conflicto. A pesar de que su lealtad era para Kaname, cumpliría con cualquier orden dada por un sangrepura.

Regresó a su cama, acostándose en seguida y cerrando los parpados lentamente viendo de reojo como los tres vampiros que estaban en la habitación salían de ella. Observó la espalda de Zero, y la sensación que le dio le recordó las muchas veces que había visto al muchacho en el pasado. La presencia de Zero era confortable para cualquiera, incluso con el carácter arisco del chico, resultaba cómodo estar a su lado.

«—_Probablemente ésa sea la razón _—pensó Seiren un instante— _por la que Kaname-sama tiene una expresión de tranquilidad cuando está cerca de Kiryû-sama.»_

Se sumergió en la inconciencia del sueño, no era de su agrado quedarse quieta cuando se suponía que tenía que estar con su señor, pero el dolor era demasiado y no había descansado adecuadamente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

En la Mansión Shirabuki, Ritter Winchester se encontraba en uno de los tantos espaciosos y lujosos salones de recreo tocando el piano que había pertenecido al Clan Shirabuki por generaciones. Una dulce melodía, pero a la vez llena de sentimientos confusos.

Los dedos elegantes del vampiro rubio tocaban las teclas como un amante. Con cariño, idolatría, cada nota era entonada en perfecta armonía, ni una sola distracción podría interrumpir el ritmo acompasado de la melodía. Los ojos escarlata de Winchester, tan parecidos a los de Catena y diferentes a los de Daemon, se hundieron en una melancolía de recuerdos atrapados en su mente durante los 13 mil años que tenía de vida (6).

El piano estaba de lado del gran ventanal de cristal claro que daba una vista hermosa al jardín Shirabuki, y las cortinas de seda azul oscuro se movían con las pequeñas brisas que atravesaban las ventanas abiertas.

Concentrado en tocar el piano, Ritter no se dio cuenta de la presencia que entró a la habitación y permaneció en uno de los sofás blancos que ahí se encontraban.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminó la figura, delatando a un joven de aparentes dieciocho años, cabello corto y negro completamente despeinado, vestía simplemente con un pantalón negro que lograba resaltar lo pálido de su piel y su increíble abdomen de músculos marcados. Iba descalzo, y sus ojos miraban con atención el movimiento de los dedos de Ritter.

—Tocas muy bien, Ritt. —dijo, cuando el rubio entonaba las últimas notas. A pesar de la sorpresa, Ritter no se sobresaltó, siguió hasta acabar la melodía.

Cuando terminó, hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el eco de las últimas notas resonaba en el cuarto.

Ritter acarició las teclas antes de cerrar la tapa. Se paró sin mucha ceremonia ignorando al joven que había entrado, cuando llegó a la puerta lo detuvo una mano en su hombro. Frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada, sabía que no podía hacer algo. Volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar frente el pelinegro, sus ojos escarlata se enfrentaron a los grises brillantes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Michael Sinclair? —dijo sin rodeos, con voz hosca. Sinclair se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería compartir un momento de diversión con mi viejo amigo ¿Hay algo malo en eso? —el rubio bufó retirando la mano de Sinclair de su hombro y retomó el camino hacia el exterior. Michael lo siguió en silencio, gotas de agua caían de su cabello, al parecer anteriormente había tomado una ducha.

Ritter siguió caminando hasta llegar a su alcoba, deseaba un momento a solas, pero su compañero parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Entró con él y se sentó en la amplia cama, Michael lo hizo a su lado ignorando la mirada fulminante de Ritter mientras las gotas que caían de su cabello mojaban el edredón beige.

—Oye, Ritt, estoy aburrido. —dijo Michael con la mirada fija en el techo. Ritter lo ignoró, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con él; Michael era como Daemon, igual de insoportable y con una tendencia casi obsesiva por obtener atención. No importaba que tan cansado estuvieras, esos dos parecían tener la energía suficiente para hacer escandalo toda una eternidad.

—No me interesa, Sinclair, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que saciar tus ansias de diversión. —contestó Ritter.

Michael lo miró analíticamente, y con un movimiento increíblemente veloz, se sentó sobre el abdomen de Ritter, atrapando las muñecas de ambos brazos y colocándolas sobre la rubia cabeza, acercó su rostro al de Ritter, que tenía una expresión de molestia.

—Estoy aburrido. —repitió con voz monocorde, con la vista fija en los ojos escarlata del rubio.

—No me interesa. —espetó Ritter, sin ánimos de zafarse.

Michael arrugó el ceño un poco.

—Pero estoy aburrido, por su culpa. —dijo. Soltó las muñecas de Ritter, pero no se movió de donde estaba—. Desde que me obligaron a servir a Arika, no puedo visitar a los demás. Daemon, Alicia, Dante… ellos quedaron descartados desde que ustedes lograron capturarme.

—Viniste por conveniencia, Sinclair, nadie te obligó a asistir a la fiesta de Ripper. —dijo Ritter, sin inmutarse.

—¿Acaso es mi culpa asistir a la fiesta de uno de mis amigos? —cuestionó suspicaz—. No sabía que me darían veneno anti-vampiros, ni que la sangre que me sería brindada para recuperarme sería la de Catena… tampoco sabía que tú y tu hermana fueran subordinados de esa niña.

Ritter río con burla.

—Te pareces a Ripper, igual de ingenuos los dos. Él tampoco había esperado que utilizáramos la sangre de Catena para controlarlo. —en su voz se reflejaba el sarcasmo. Michael entrecerró los parpados viéndolo con condescendencia recordando el momento justo en el que sucumbió al poder de Catena.

La habilidad de la sangrepura era única hablando de talentos de vampiros. Debido a su ascendencia, la Casa de los Winchester, aunque su edad era menor que la de los demás desertores (incluso era menor que Kaname por cuatro años), su poder era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos sucumbir. Su habilidad era controlar a todo aquel ser viviente que haya tenido contacto con su sangre.

Para esto se debían cumplir varias condiciones; una, era que el sujeto se hallará en condiciones graves, que estuviera débil para que se veneno corrompiera su voluntad, y la segunda, era que la sangre que ingresará al sujeto fuera abundante. Una gota no sería suficiente, debían ser por lo menos tres sorbos de sangre. Cuando se cumplían estas condiciones, el individuo seguía consciente de sí mismo, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. Es decir, se volvía un muñeco que pensaba y sentía por sí mismo, pero que era incapaz de desobedecer las órdenes de su ama, es decir, de Catena (7).

Y Michael Sinclair había caído en esa red que le obligaba a obedecer cualquier orden que se le daba siendo consciente de que lo hacía ignorando su propia voluntad.

—Fuiste muy cruel. —convino Michael después del momento silencioso. Se acercó al oído del mayor de los Winchester—. De no ser porque la maldita de tu hermana me ordenó no matarte, lo haría en este instante. Nunca creí cuando hablaban de tu crueldad, pero ahora que soy víctima de ella, sé de lo que eres capaz.

—Me alegra que por fin lo entiendas, Sinclair. —dijo con burla Ritter.

Los ojos grises de Michael centellearon de peligro. Acercó su mano izquierda para tocar con sus largos dedos el cuello níveo del rubio. No pasó ni medio segundo cuando un afilado cuchillo se cernía en la carne.

Aun con la amenaza de la filosa hoja, Ritter no se alteró. Si Catena le había ordenado no matarle, no había nada que temer. Pero sintió como la cuchilla se enterraba, miró con duda al vampiro frente a él y vio que sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Tomó la mano que enterraba el frío metal en su garganta y empujó al pelinegro al suelo, pero Sinclair no cayó al piso, en otro medio segundo estaba atrás de Ritter y volvió a posicionar la cuchilla en su cuello. Pero ya no se movió más, sólo río como un niño ríe cuando le arranca las alas a un insecto, una risa completamente inocente y cruel.

—No, no, no. —repitió Michael cuando Ritter trató de zafarse—. No conviene que te muevas así, si no quieres que este cuchillo se clave en tu garganta, estate quieto un rato.

—No puedes matarme. Catena te lo ordenó. —pronunció Winchester, mirándolo con odio.

—Y no intento hacerlo, por supuesto. Se me ordenó no asesinarte, pero nunca se me dijo nada sobre no torturarte un poquito. —decía rozando con la navaja el cuello y el pecho del rubio.

Ritter chasqueó los dientes, lanzó una onda de poder a su espalda, pero ésta impacto contra la pared.

Michael ya se encontraba en la puerta.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Ritt. No quiero entretenerte más, estás muy ocupado, después de todo. —dijo, desapareciendo en un parpadeo (8).

Ritter gruñó, sus ojos brillaron con furia y mandó una onda de poder expansiva que arremetió contra todos los muebles de su habitación, dejando sólo la cama casi intacta. Al acabar de descargar su ira, Ritter se serenó. No debía perder la calma, por lo menos si es que no quería que Arika se decepcionara de él.

«—_Aguanta sólo un poco más. _—»se apremió por dentro, sintiendo a su rabia crecer más. Tenía que calmarse, pues de seguir iría hasta donde Michael y tendrían una batalla y eso no sería bueno para los planes a futuro de Arika. Ritter no quería que su señora lo castigara por un desliz así que respiró profundo unas treinta veces y calló la insistente voz que le ordenaba acabar con el desertor de ojos grises.

Aguantaría todo por lograr su propia meta. Por conseguir lo que deseaba, lo que su corazón anhelaba fervientemente, y todo eso lo lograría al lado de su reina, de la encantadora Arika Kurotsuki.

Y hasta el momento de saborear la gloria al final de la batalla, Ritter soportaría la compañía de indeseables compañeros.

* * *

Por un momento Zero creyó que podría llevarse bien con Dante. Sí, tal vez no una relación de mejores amigos, pero sí una convivencia normal entre dos cabrones con mucho carácter. Entendía que con alguien como Dante tendría que írselas con cuidado, pero lo que pasaba ahora se salía del límite que estableció mentalmente cuando conoció a Dante.

—Y eso, mis queridos estudiantes, fue la Cuarta Guerra Ninja (9)_._ —dijo Dante, dirigiéndose a la audiencia que tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa, aunque en los ojos de los alumnos también se reflejaba admiración.

Zero no sabía si volarle la cabeza al vampiro desertor o reconocer la forma en la que impartió la clase a sus alumnos.

Todo comenzó cuando, después de salir de la enfermería, una estudiante humana llegó corriendo a él. Debido a su agitación, Zero pensó que había pasado algo malo, pero la estudiante sólo pudo sonrojarse mucho cuando le contó lo que sucedía en uno de los salones de estudio. Según lo dicho, parecía que un hombre de cabellos negros parecido a Akira, había entrado e interrumpido la clase de Historia, sin presentarse y comenzando a entablar una charla con los estudiantes.

El cazador fue inmediatamente para verificar que a Dante no se le ocurriera hacer daño a sus alumnos, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a la clase sumergida completamente en el relato sobre Historia que se les narraba. Bien, ahora Zero comprendía porque Kaname era tan listo, Dante explicaba las cosas mucho mejor que cualquier experto en la materia, daba detalles que se desconocían de algunas fechas, incluso tenía la osadía de revelar que él estuvo presente en dichos eventos. La forma de hablar de Dante era apasionante, te arrastraba a un frenesí de imágenes tangibles. El profesor de la clase se había quedado mudo, y miraba con completa admiración a Herrderhölle, tomando apuntes de vez en cuando.

Al lado de Dante se encontraba Alicia, hermosa y sarcástica como siempre, ella miraba mientras sonreía al pelinegro. Notó la presencia de Zero, Ruka y Rima, pero no hizo amago de callar a Dante.

—Bien, ya que sé que no habrá dudas porque lo expliqué perfectamente, —dijo Dante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con suficiencia. Le encantaba ver las expresiones de la gente cuando les contaba algo que desconocían, aunque eso no significaba que a cualquiera le dijera sus secretos. Claro que no, lo hacía ahora porque lo había querido— pueden retirarse. Con lo que vieron hoy, podrán faltar a clase por una semana sin problemas.

El sonido de los aplausos no tardó en escucharse. Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos para ovacionar al desertor, el maestro también. Dante sólo seguía sonriendo, hasta que notó la presencia del cazador. Le miró con condescendencia, no le importaba en absoluto su presencia.

Cuando los alumnos vieron a su director, se miraron unos a los otros sin saber cómo Zero tomaría la intromisión del desertor, pero éste simplemente suspiró encogiéndose de hombros dando su permiso para que se retiraran, aclarando en voz alta que no podrían faltar una semana completa. Al quedarse el aula vacía (luego de que Zero le pidiera al profesor que se retirara y que dejara de ver con la boca abierta a Dante), Zero fue hasta donde los dos desertores.

—No sabía que tuvieras talento para la enseñanza. —dijo Zero—. Aunque debí suponerlo desde que supe que conocías a Kuran.

—¿Celoso, cazador? —Dante levantó una ceja burlón—. Soy un excelente maestro, probablemente el mejor del mundo. Aunque se ha convertido en alguien patético, Kaname es una prueba de ello. Eso no significa que le enseñe a cualquiera. No, tiene que tener por lo menos algo que me interese en él o ella para que le hable sobre todo lo que sé.

—¿Y mis estudiantes cumplieron esa condición? —Zero sonrío ligeramente, pero con sarcasmo—. ¿O sólo lo hiciste para dejar al profesor Yamada en ridículo?

La sonrisa ancha de Dante fue una clara respuesta.

—Ese sujeto era muy tedioso, su explicación era aburrida y carente de detalles. Se supone que esta Academia es una de las mejores del mundo, pensé que el nivel de su profesorado era, de mínimo, aceptable.

—Él es humano y es reconocido como uno de los mejores historiadores en el mundo. Si su discurso te pareció aburrido es porque probablemente lleva más de cuarenta años enseñando su materia, en cuanto a que no sabe todos los detalles; a menos que me equivoque (y evidentemente nunca lo hago) tu eres un vampiro que ha vivido desde la época de los dinosaurios, es natural que lo conozcas casi todo. —dijo Zero, con voz desinteresada como tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.

Dante río estruendosamente. Ahora ya comprendía mejor porque su primo había quedado prendado de Zero, si nunca se dejaba domar y tampoco se quedaba callado se volvía la personificación del deseo más puro y perverso de un vampiro. Alguien imposible de someter como él resultaba una agradable sorpresa para Dante. Era una verdadera lástima, quizá podría enamorarse de Kiryû, pero el desertor ya amaba a otra persona, alguien con un carácter semejante al de Zero, aunque a los ojos de Dante su belleza no tenía igual.

—Vamos, no empiecen una pelea de orgullo otra vez. —interrumpió Alicia, con su eterna sonrisa.

Ambos se relajaron, en verdad no tenía sentido iniciar una pelea verbal en esos momentos.

—Ah, cierto, Dante ya escogió la habitación en la que se hospedará. —dijo Alicia, pero esta vez sonreía cómplice. Zero intuía que el desertor se había quedado en la habitación de Rima, ya que era la primera puerta que se encontraba en el pasillo del edificio que ocupaban sus dos subordinadas. Por lo tanto, Ruka y ella tendrían que compartir habitación. Bien, no sonaba mal.

Alicia se acercó a Zero, lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

—Escogimos el cuarto de Ruka-chan. —Zero no mostró ningún reacción, aunque había escogido el de Ruka, no supondría una diferencia—. Y antes que me digas que da igual, te diré que es mejor que Ruka-chan y Rima-chan duerman en otro lado. Si te preguntas por qué, la respuesta es simple. Dante manifestó algo de interés por Ruka, es posible (podría incluso asegurar que es demasiado probable) que él decida… eh, _divertirse._

—¿Y qué propones que haga?

—Bueno, Rima-chan puede dormir con Sira-chan. Y en cuanto a Ruka-chan, como es tu prometida puede dormir contigo. —dijo Alicia. Zero no se dio cuenta del brillo inusual reflejado en sus ojos azules, ni tampoco de su expresión maquiavélica—. Digo, si no quieres que Dante les haga algo malo.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Zero. De nuevo no se percató de la sonrisa triunfante de Alicia.

En ese momento, Kaname y Sira entraron al salón. La hija de Sayori traía los ojitos brillando de fascinación mientras que Kuran tenía una expresión ilegible, como si no pudiera encontrar un gesto adecuado para mostrar lo que sentía en ese instante.

—¡Tío Zero! —exclamó Sira, y llegó dando saltitos hasta el mayor. Éste vio su carita de regocijo, puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiró. Esa cara en Sira sólo podía significar una cosa… —. ¿A qué no te imaginas que me pasó cuando caminaba junto a Kaname-chan?

—Puedo adivinarlo. —espetó Zero, con una media sonrisa—. Probablemente se te ocurrió una escena Yaoi entre Kuran y alguno de nosotros, y debido a que nunca puedes callar lo que tu imaginación crea, se lo contaste.

Sira asintió con entusiasmo.

—Kaname-chan es bueno escuchando. No me interrumpió para nada. —dijo, no podía contener la emoción.

Kiryû miró a Kaname, y lo compadeció. No era de menos, conocía muy bien las escenas creadas por la mente de Sira, las cuales podrían causar un trauma a cualquiera que las escuchara. Akira se había vuelto un aficionado a escuchar o leer (porque Sira también las escribía) las historias que la hija de Sayori creaba cuando los usaba a él y a Zero.

—¿Y esta humana, es tu sobrina? —preguntó Dante, mirando de arriba abajo a Sira y a Zero alternadamente. Tratando de encontrar el parecido en esos dos.

Sira lo miró por unos segundos y Dante sintió algo distinto cuando sus ojos almendrados se encontraron con los zafiros de Sira. Supo que esa niña ocultaba algo grande y oscuro detrás de esas inocentes pupilas.

—Perdón, no me he presentado con usted. —dijo Sira, quedando frente a Dante. El pelinegro no supo si era porque ese niña no tenía instinto de supervivencia o era muy atrevida, pero nadie se le acercaba de esa manera, el aura asesina natural de Herrderhölle ahuyentaba hasta a los más osados.

Sira estiró su mano derecha, sonrió de manera alegre.

—Soy Sira Wakaba. ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo de forma simple.

A los ojos de los presentes, nadie notó el imperceptible cambio en la actitud del desertor. Esa niña le recordaba a alguien… casi la misma forma de sonreír, casi los mismos ojos azules, pero sí la misma manera de presentarse ante él…

«_¿Qué es lo primero que piensas al cerrar tus ojos?»_

Y aun lo recordaba todo (10).

Zero creyó que el silencio de Dante se podría interpretar como rechazo, pero esa idea se desechó en cuanto la mano de Sira fue estrechada por la de Dante.

—Dante Herrderhölle. —contestó.

—Gusto en conocerte, Herrderhölle-dono. —la sonrisa de Sira se hizo más amplia. Él no le dijo más.

Zero se sintió aliviado, por el momento podría estarlo. Kaname miraba a Sira, y él sí pudo encontrarle significado a la respuesta del pelinegro, pero no diría nada. Lo conocía suficiente para entender por qué Dante no decía nada.

De pronto sintieron como la barrera que cubría la escuela se alteraba un poco, eso significaba que Daemon y Takuma habían regresado. Salieron del salón de clases, para ir a la oficina de Zero, pues era obvio que todas las juntas se celebrarían ahí.

En el camino, Alicia y Dante picaron el orgullo de Kaname de todas las formas posibles, pero tal parecía que el castaño volvía a revivir lo que hace diez mil años, y respondía con sarcasmo y con indiferencia, utilizando palabras elegantes y respuestas creativas para hacer frente a las burlas de ese par de locos. Aunque a veces, el pelinegro se arrimaba a Kaname con la clara intención de incomodarlo, de hacerlo temblar con sus terribles recuerdos.

Y era en esos instantes en los que Zero sentía ese impulso obsesivo por proteger a Kaname. Joder, era horrible ver a un sangrepura tan fuerte como lo era Kuran con una actitud medianamente sumisa y sus ojos marrones completamente opacos por los recuerdos rememorados. Zero luchaba contra ese impulso con fuerza, miraba de reojo al sangrepura y no lo veía como antes. Seguía siendo la misma criatura asquerosa que le había causado mucho dolor en el pasado, lo miraba y Zero no encontraba al joven afable de mirada profunda y con un porte que ningún rey pudiera nunca imitar, no, él veía al monstruo bebedor de sangre que no tenía sentimientos, ni emociones. Pero en eso Zero se equivocaba, si no sintiera nada cómo podría explicar esas expresiones humanas que tenía Kaname cada vez que lo sorprendía con la guardia baja, ni tampoco esos ojos marrones brillantes cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Si Kaname era un monstruo bebedor de sangre sin sentimientos, entonces Zero era igual que él. Sólo que Zero creció como humano, y a Kaname, a pesar de ser un humano antes, fue convertido en un vampiro puro y enseñado para ser lo que era ahora. No podía juzgarlo. No cuando Kaname tal vez había sufrido durante todos los miles de años de su vida.

Al lado de Zero, Ruka estudiaba analíticamente a su líder, la forma en que miraba al castaño. Conocía muy bien esos ojos, ese tinte protector y al mismo tiempo de molestia. Souen recordó entonces la falsa promesa de Kaname cuando bromeaba con Daemon, era demasiado pronto para aventurarse a hacer conjeturas, pero podía asegurar que esos dos ya no se odiaban como antes.

En el camino a la oficina central, se toparon con los dos rubios, y con Shiki, el pelirrojo también había regresado de su viaje a la casa principal de los Souen. Los tres platicaban animadamente hasta que sintieron la presencia del grupo que se acercaba. Los ojos azul pálido de Senri chocaron con la figura de su prometida, ella corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Shiki-sama! —saltó con alegría Sira corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo. Éste correspondió el abrazo, apretando a la hija de Sayori con afecto ante la mirada mortificada y aparentemente calmada de Takuma—. ¡Bienvenido! —luego se dirigió a los dos rubios. Daemon acarició sus cabellos caobas y Takuma sólo sonrió—. Ustedes también, es bueno que hayan regresado.

Daemon agradeció la preocupación, pero sus ojos se deslizaron hacia donde estaba Dante, al contacto de ambas miradas pareció que la temperatura de repente descendía, como si el ambiente se tornara pesado, muy tenso. En los ojos de Herrderhölle se podía ver todo el odio que guardaba hacia el rubio, todo el dolor que quería causarle, y el infinito desprecio que le tenía. No era una sorpresa que Daemon odiara a Dante, así como tampoco que el pelinegro profesara el mismo rencor.

Winchester odiaba a Dante y lo admiraba a la vez, lo primero debido a que él odiaría a cualquiera que quisiera herir a Akira, y lo segundo porque Dante también había sido un maestro para él.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, Dante. —dijo Daemon, con una sonrisa ladina. Dante bufó.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, Daemon. —espetó Dante con desagrado. Pasó de largo del rubio para acercarse a Takuma.

El noble se sintió cohibido por la presencia ante él, y también como le nacía una repentina sed ante la cercanía. Takuma casi siempre había mantenido su sed de sangre en los límites, no se permitía romperlos, pero el olor a la sangre del desertor corriendo dentro de las suculentas venas de su cuello. El impulso por abalanzarse sobre Dante le parecía tentativo, pero lo contuvo y puso uno de sus mejores sonrisas para someter a su voluntad la necesidad de sucumbir a su lado vampírico oscuro.

—Te controlas muy bien, muchacho. —dijo Dante, tomándose del mentón y analizando a Takuma. El rubio respingó y con los ojos completamente abiertos miró a Dante—. Tú debes ser Takuma, la mano derecha de Kaname. El gusto de Kaname no ha menguado tanto como pensaba, sigue teniendo un buen tino para elegir a sus subordinados. Eres un cabrón bien hecho, Takuma.

—Gracias, supongo. —es lo único que atinó a decir Ichijou.

Después pasó con Shiki, pero fue entonces cuando sus ojos refulgieron en rojo y el gesto de su cara se tornó amenazante. Miró al vampiro frente a él, y supo que Shiki era el mitad sangrepura del que Alicia le había hablado.

Senri sintió el aura asesina del desertor, puso detrás de sí a Sira, sin embargo, la sed de sangre lo invadió también.

Zero no comprendió muy bien lo que pasó en unos segundos, pero se movió de su sitio cuando vio como la mano de Dante se cerraba entorno al cuello de Senri. Escuchó el grito asustado de Sira, del sonido horrible del cuerpo de Shiki al ser estrellado contra la pared con la mano de Dante asfixiándolo y todo lo demás sucedió muy rápido.

La Bloody Rose salió de un movimiento veloz de su mano, apuntó al hombro derecho de Dante y disparó dos veces acertando en cada tiro. Alicia atacó a Dante con veneno, no demasiado potente, pero lo suficientemente mortal para desmayar a un sangrepura. Eso no detuvo a Dante, que fue afectado por los dos ataques, pero no mostró indicios de dejar de estrangular a Shiki.

Kaname y Daemon utilizaron sus poderes cinéticos, con ondas expansivas que lograron que por fin Dante lo soltara.

Sira fue al lado de Shiki, que tocía tratando de recuperar aire, Ruka se había acercado a los dos verificando el estado de ambos, pero la presencia tenebrosa del pelinegro paralizó a todos los vampiros nobles.

Las pupilas de Dante se teñían de rojo, su hombro derecho sangraba profusamente por los disparos de la Bloody Rose y el corte que Alicia le había hecho en el brazo izquierdo comenzaba a ponerse morado, pero el dolor no parecía detenerlo. Iba directo a donde estaban los tres, Sira abrazaba protectoramente al pelirrojo mientras sus ojos azules lo veían con miedo, y Ruka interponía su cuerpo con los ojos aterrados.

Y fue cuando se sintió una onda de poder completamente diferente. Poderosa, única, especial.

Dante fue arrojado diez metros hacia atrás, quedó desorientado por algunos segundos y cuando enfocó su atención a quien lo había atacado, sintió que su sangre hervía y sus parpados se abrían impresionados al igual que los de los presentes.

Interponiéndose entre sus seres queridos y el desertor, Zero Kiryû con los ojos rojos irradiando ira y una posición protectora había usado sus poderes de vampiro sangrepura.

Respiraba agitadamente, era obvio que se había sobrepasado con la intensidad, pero no pudo pensar en otra forma de parar a Herrderhölle. Y tras un instante, su cuerpo palideció ante el peso del poder gastado, sus piernas le fallaron, y dispuesto a desplomarse en el suelo los brazos de Kaname le sostuvieron.

—Ya basta, Dante. —pidió Kaname, cargando a Zero—. Entiendo porque reaccionaste así al ver a Senri, pero recuerdo que tú me habías dicho que no me dejara controlar por mis emociones.

—Te faltan mucho años para sermonearme, Kaname. —replicó Dante, arreglando sus ropas. El golpe de Zero si lo dejo algo aturdido—. No eres nadie para pedirme u ordenarme algo, recuérdalo.

—Lo sé. —dijo Kuran—. Pero debes entender que desde el momento en el que hiciste un trato con Kiryû-kun, tus ideas sobre los vampiros mitad sangrepura se quedaría al margen.

Dante gruñó por lo bajo. Había olvidado la última vez que Kaname consiguió callarlo, eran raras las ocasiones en que lo lograba, pero cuando pasaba, Dante tenía que reconocer el mérito (aunque igual lo torturaba después, admitir una victoria del enemigo no significaba haber ganado la guerra).

—Me largo a mi cuarto. No tengo humor para aguantar sus presencias en este momento. Y aunque lo tuviera, su pequeño líder está indispuesto. —recalcó señalando a Zero.

Rima y Ruka le lanzaron miradas de molestia que Dante ignoró y volviéndose una parvada de cuervos negros, desapareció.

Alicia suspiró cansada, Dante a veces se comportaba como un niño.

—Bueno, bueno, ya que pasó el huracán. —interrumpió Daemon como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que haremos ahora.

—Como Kiryû-kun no está en condiciones de atender algo, lo que podemos hacer es simplemente esperar a que despierte. —pronunció Kaname mirando el rostro inconsciente del albino. Todos esperaron sus indicaciones—. Alicia, Daemon, es necesario que recorran un perímetro de tres kilómetros fuera de la Academia, no conocemos si Arika planea un ataque si sabe que uno de los líderes está inconsciente.

Los dos desertores asintieron. Alicia se deshizo en miles de serpientes moradas y Daemon en escorpiones rojizos que se dirigieron a cumplir con su misión.

—Rima, informa a Akatsuki y a Hanabusa sobre todo lo que pasó aquí, tendrán que cumplir una ronda de seguridad por toda la escuela. —Rima se retiró sin afirmar. Kaname no se molestó por eso. Luego, dirigiéndose a los que restaban—. Senri, Sira, vayan a la enfermería, aun si sólo fue leve Dante sigue siendo un desertor, un ataque de él es preciso no importa si no está concentrado. Takuma, acompáñalos

Los tres asintieron al instante. Sira ayudó a ponerse en pie al pelirrojo, aun con lo terrible de la escena anterior era gracioso ver como la pequeña chica trataba de soportar el peso de Shiki. Takuma la ayudó, sostuvo también a Senri, sintiéndose mortificado por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar que lo hirieran. Cuando se retiraron. Ruka quedó a solas con Kaname. A pesar de que las relaciones de su pasado ya no existían, Kaname seguía siendo un líder nato, ninguno había desobedecido lo que había ordenado. Era escalofriante el poder que mantenía, pero tenía sentido, Kaname era y siempre sería el Rey de los vampiros.

Ruka hizo amago de querer llevar a Zero a su habitación, pero Kaname la detuvo.

—Ruka, sé que te preocupas por Kiryû-kun, pero los alumnos deben haber sentido el aura de Dante, explícales lo que ocurrió. —Souen lo miró no muy convencida, ella no quería dejar a solas a Zero con Kaname, sin importar que ellos dos se llevaran un poco mejor—. Entiendo que no quieras dejar solo a Kiryû-kun conmigo, pero tienes un deber que cumplir con los estudiantes.

Ruka se mordió el labio. Si Zero estuviera despierto, le diría lo mismo. Así que aceptó, yéndose mirando de vez en cuando atrás.

Quedando a solas por completo, Kaname respiró profundo y miró de nuevo la expresión de Zero, se notaba el cansancio en sus facciones.

—No has cambiado realmente, sigues siendo el mismo terco cazador que da todo por aquellos a los que ama.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se volvía una nube de murciélagos. Al instante se encontraba en la habitación del cazador.

Con mucho cuidado lo dejó caer en la blanca cama, como la primera vez, Zero se removió musitando palabras. Kaname quitó la Bloody de entre las ropas del cazador, la colocó en la mesita de al lado, y se sentó junto al inconsciente Kiryû.

Lo observó por unos segundos, a todo de él. Kaname encontró que el cambio físico en Zero no era muy notable, pero sí cuando lo veías detenidamente. Los rasgos del cazador siempre había sido finos, pero masculinos. Lo que resaltaba en Zero eran su cabello platinado y sus ojos de color lila brillantes como una amatista. Era hermoso, sin duda alguna.

Sin estar consciente de ello, la mano derecha de Kaname llegó hasta tocar la tersa mejilla del cazador, acariciando la piel y el inicio de los cabellos, era agradable la sensación de sus dedos tocando la textura suave tan diferente del carácter del cazador, que Kaname simplemente se dejó invadir por ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró lentamente su mano. Se levantó y salió de la habitación si mirar atrás.

Al cerrar la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver frente a él a Dante. El desertor tenía los brazos cruzados y se recargaba en la pared.

—¿Sabías que hay tres cuartos con cama en este edificio? —dijo de repente—. Uno es donde duerme el cazador, otro donde Sira duerme y el otro… está libre.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Dante? —preguntó Kaname, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Herrderhölle también la sabía.

Dante se acercó a Kaname, la diferencia de altura era notable, pero eso no le importó al más bajito cuando estampó con pasión sus labios contra los de Kuran. Éste quiso resistirse, pero las manos de Dante se aferraron a él.

—Lo que buscó es lo mismo que tú, Kaname, un simple momento de consuelo, un placebo que calme nuestras ansias. —la voz de Dante sonaba arrebatadoramente sensual—. Te enseñé que consiguieras a como dé lugar lo que deseabas, pero como tienes esa mala manía que sufro yo también, anhelaras algo, que no importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca podrás conseguir. No me lo negaras, deseamos más lo que nunca podremos conseguir, lo que es inalcanzable. Y eso, Kaname, es tal vez el único motivo por el cual la vida es interesante.

Las manos de Kaname tomaron las de Dante. Temblaba, pero esta vez no de miedo, sino por contenerse. Dante río.

—Si temes que descubran ese lado tuyo que no quieres que nadie vea, despreocúpate. Puse una barrera, porque no quiero que vengan a interrumpirnos. —informó.

Y fue lo último que se dijeron. Con unas ansias que había estado reprimiendo por más tiempo del que desearía. Atrapó la boca de Dante con hambre, besando y mordiendo los carnosos labios que miles de años atrás supieron despertar el lado oscuro de vampiro que habitaba en él.

Dante enredó sus brazos en cuello masculino y correspondió con fiereza. ¡Cuánto había extrañado sofocarse por un beso de Kaname! Claro, era sólo sexo lo que había entre ambos, pero era tan placentero hacerlo que no tenían quejas.

A tropezones se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes, casi arrancaron la puerta, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en cerrarla. A pesar de la altura, Dante empujó a Kaname sobre la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas, pero el castaño no se dejaría dominar tan fácil, años de ser el Rey absoluto de los de su especie le había valido un espíritu que no se quebraría tan fuerte, por lo menos no en ese momento de pasión.

Tomó por las finas caderas a Dante moviendo las suyas y rozando sus dos excitaciones que se encontraban completamente despiertas. El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que no podría tomar a Kaname como en antaño, pero eso no significaba privarse gozar de su hermoso cuerpo y probar su sangre.

Dado que sus colmillos habían sido arrancados, Dante tuvo que ingeniárselas para herir la tierna carne del cuello, así que usó sus uñas, que con precisión lograron hacer una incisión lo suficientemente profunda para que Kaname profiriera un jadeo ahogado.

Cuando la sangre salió, la lengua de Dante se paseó por la herida bebiendo el rojizo líquido con ansias mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el abdomen de Kaname directo a su entrepierna. Los ojos marrones de Kaname brillaron escarlatas, su lado oscuro ganaba terreno cada vez que Dante jugaba con su lengua en su cuello. Y perdiendo toda compostura, de su boca salieron jadeos y gemidos temblorosos que se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando Dante logró desabrochar sus pantalones y aferraba con su mano el miembro erecto.

Moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, lubricando la longitud de Kaname con el presemen que salía de la punta, Dante comenzó una danza de movimientos que enloquecían a Kuran; con malicia, Dante hincó sus dientes en la herida en el cuello que comenzaba a cerrar. La combinación del placer y el dolor hizo gemir a Kaname, pero él no se quedaría atrás. Aun en el estado nebuloso de placer en el que se encontraba, Kaname logró bajar los pantalones de Herrderhölle tomando la gruesa extremidad de Dante, comenzando a masturbarlo con una lentitud deliciosa que logró que su respiración comenzara a agitarse.

—Hazlo, Kaname… —dijo Dante, con la voz eróticamente entrecortada por la pasión impuesta—. Déjate llevar, vuelve a ser el Kaname de hace diez mil años.

Pareció que después de esas palabras los ojos rojos de Kaname tomaron un brillo mucho más oscuro, más arrebatador así como más expresivo y sensual. Lanzó un gruñido antes de dar la vuelta quedando sobre Dante. Éste no pareció molestarse por el cambio de roles, sabía que el castaño no tendría la voluntad suficiente para tomarlo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse bajo el rol del pasivo por un rato. Además, si era Kaname, era imposible no tentarse a permitir que te dominara semejante espécimen.

Con besos sumamente posesivos, dejando de lado su porte elegante, Kaname se fundió junto a Dante. Sintiendo como su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de compartir cama con el desertor.

Y en la otra habitación, Zero comenzaba a despertar.

* * *

Sentía pesados los parpados y el cuerpo completamente debilitado y tieso como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante semanas sin parar. Intentó moverse, pero eso sólo le ocasionó molestia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba con la luz apagada, sentía que veía al Sol directamente. Maldijo muchas veces por haberse dejado llevar por la situación, no había querido usar sus poderes de vampiro debido a su falta de control sobre estos, pero al ver como Dante no soltaba a Senri… no lo pensó más y se abalanzó creando una onda de choque con mucha más fuerza de la que pretendía. Y ahora ese jodido vampiro de mierda tendría una excusa para burlarse de él.

«_Maldición»_

Usando todo el autocontrol que tenía de sí mismo, Zero se levantó con pesadez, se sintió mareado, pero no quería quedarse en la cama. Lo primero sería averiguar qué había pasado con Daemon y Takuma y la contestación del Jefe del Clan Souen, además de discutir otros detalles. Probablemente Ruka o Kaname se habían hecho cargo de la situación, pero su orgullo como persona independiente no le permitía dejar su trabajo a alguien más.

Se paró de la cama como pudo, olvidando la Bloody Rose y trastabillando hasta que de repente sintió dolor recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Fue tan inesperado que no pudo evitar doblarse por la mitad y quejarse. Se sentía intenso, mucho más que cualquier dolor que sintiera en el pasado.

Pero tras unos instantes, supo que lo que sentía no era dolor. No, esa sensación intensa era cálida, y si tuviera que decirlo, de consistencia viscosa. Era agradable y comenzaba a llenarlo de forma rápida.

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación de al lado, creyó que se trataba de Ruka, pero descartó esa idea al sentir la presencia de dos vampiros, dos sangrepura. Kaname y Dante.

El ceño de Zero se frunció, preguntándose qué diablos hacían esos dos ahí, pero la sensación de calor subió de intensidad, y sin saber por qué, Zero soltó un jadeo suave. Sorprendiéndose de su acción, Zero se miró las manos como tratando de explicar la situación, pero otro escalofrío de calor recorrió su espina dorsal y llegó a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El calor agradable ahora era insoportable, como si tuviera que ser satisfecho a como dé lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando por su mente aparecieron de forma fugaz imágenes subidas de tono.

Ignorando difícilmente el deseo candente que comenzaba a llenarle, Zero se paró, sin gracia y con movimientos torpes. Iba directo a donde estaban Kaname y Dante para preguntarles que había sucedido después de que él usara se desmayara.

Conforme avanzaba, eran más intensas las cargas de calor que mellaban la fuerza de sus piernas, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Además, se oían ruidos extraños provenientes del cuarto continuo, ruidos que causaron que a Zero se le erizara la piel.

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta (rota, de hecho).

En sus años como cazador, Zero había enfrentado muchas situaciones que requerían concentración e ingenio de su parte. Las diversas misiones le habían brindado la experiencia suficiente para hacer frente a cualquier situación, pero lo que vio en ese cuarto… nada lo hubiera podido preparar con antelación.

Las esbeltas y poderosas figuras de Dante y Kaname friccionaban la una con la otra mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en besos cuasi caníbales. Kaname estaba sobre Dante, pero ambos participaban activamente.

Zero se quedó congelado al ver los ojos de Kaname, tan perfectamente rojos y escalofriantes como nunca los había visto antes, y Dante, tan perverso, jugaba con sus manos por el cuerpo musculoso de Kuran, como tocando una melodía de piano. Ambos tenían puesta aun la camisa, pero por lo demás, estaban completamente desnudos.

Zero se quedó ahí, parado, sin ser notado siquiera. Sin saber qué hacer.

La sensación de placer que lo había envuelto de una forma exquisita alcanzó su máxima intensidad con la escena que gestaban los dos sangrepura, pero al mismo tiempo, un vacío indescriptible sustituyó al placer y Zero se sintió miserable. Porque su instinto de vampiro había traicionado de nueva cuenta a su raciocinio.

Volviendo a su cuarto, Zero se sentó en su cama. Aun se escuchaban los jadeos de esos dos, el olor a sudor y a sangre también impregnaba el lugar, pero Zero no lo percibía.

No, él estaba sumido ahora en sus pensamientos.

Y mientras los amantes en la habitación de huéspedes descargaban años de pasión contenida, Zero se mortificaba mientras una escena particular rondaba su mente. La imagen donde no era Dante sino él, quien recibía los besos y las caricias de Kaname.

Y por más que Zero tratara de borrarlo o ignorarlo, había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente.

* * *

**Lilith: **Okay, terminar un relato con un Lemon entre dos semes y en navidad creo que está bien xD. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por todos los review, y los comentarios sobre mis OC.

**(1): **No es un heredero en el pleno sentido de la palabra. Aunque no me disgusta el M-preg, este fic no lo tendrá. Heredero tendrá un significado distinto, eh.

**(2): **Seh, no es Kaname fuera un pervertido, pero lo hice bisexual. Digo, amó a su antigua compañera y también a Yûki, así como también siente deseo por Dante y Zero, pues entonces él le da a todos n.n… de verás que no tengo remedio a la hora de lidiar con la sexualidad de los personajes xD.

**(3): **¡Oh, sí! Sayori ahora se le aparecerá a Kaname. Jo, jo, jo, si Kaname pensaba que Rido era suficiente, ahora será Wakaba quien lo hará sufrir, pero realmente esto tiene una explicación simple :)

**(4): **Seiren me parece un personaje muy interesante. En el manga no sobresale mucho, pero en mi fic si quiero que tenga un desarrollo emocional completo.

**(5): **Sinceramente esa escena no la tenía planeada, pero pensé que no estaría mal. Al fin y al cabo, los dos están comprometidos, además son buenos amigos. El punto de que los viera Seiren es que notara las diferencias entre Kaname y Zero, sí, probablemente ella ya las conocía, pero no de esa manera.

**(6): **Si se preguntan qué edad tiene cada uno de los hermanos Winchester, se las diré: Ritter tiene trece mil, Daemon tiene diez mil quinientos y Catena tiene diez mil años justos.

**(7): **El poder de Catena es controlar a quien quiere, por eso su nombre tiene ese significado (_Catena, _Italiano= _Encadenar, Cadena, _Castellano)

**(8): **¡Un nuevo personaje, yeah! Michael Sinclair nació un día de enero… ja, ja, ja, es broma. Este personaje fue creado con el nombre de Michael Jackson, como una especie de homenaje pequeño de parte de una admiradora. El apellido _Sinclair _proviene de un anime llamado **Karin, **y si no mal recuerdo, existía un cazador de vampiros con ese apellido (ese wey me cae muy bien. Se lo vacilan re feo xD). Como dato curioso, Michael es el único que se llevaba bien con todos los desertores, incluso pudo llevar una relación bastante amena con Kaname.

**(9): **¿Qué si me gusta Naruto? Pues sí, no tomen mucho en cuenta lo que se enseña de materia aquí, es decir, tendrá mucho tema filosófico, pero tendrá uno que otro dato de broma.

**(10): **No, Dante no se enamorará de Sira. Es sólo que ella se parece demasiado a… mejor me callo, el spoiler no está permitido en estos momentos xD. Dejaré que saquen sus propias conclusiones. Por cierto, Sira llama a Dante con _–dono, _porque según leí por uno de esos lugares recónditos de internet, el _dono _es como el _sama, _representa un saludo con respeto, pero Sira utilizó el _dono _como para marcar la diferencia.

Contestando sus review:

**Juri Kiryu: **Bueno, espero que te agrade este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Naoki Hikou: **Gracias por tu review. Con los respecto a mis personajes, si me esfuerzo para que cada uno tenga su espacio, sin que falte o sobre, me he leído muchas historias en que el autor crea muchos personajes, tantos, que después ya ni sabe qué hacer con ellos. Sí, Zero también debe sentir celos, porque si no, como que no tendría chiste. Sira es adorable porque el toque de ternura MOE tenía que estar presenta xD, y con respecto al Daemon/Takuma… tal vez si ponga unos roces, pero leves. No abandonaré esta historia, tienes razón, muchos autores dejan historias increíbles incompletas, ya sea por falta de tiempo o de interés, pero yo sí acabaré mi fic. Nos leemos luego.

**Kahayo: **Ya te había dejado un comentario con mi permiso, pero te lo vuelvo a dejar aquí para no dejar ninguna duda. Tienes mi permiso para publicar mi fic en Amor Yaoi :3. Y siguiendo con el minific que estamos escribiendo:

—¡No sé qué diablos escribir! —gritó por décima vez ese día, mientras veía con mortificación la libreta en blanco frente a ella. Tanta era su desesperación que el bolígrafo nuevo terminó con marcas de mordeduras a lo largo del barril. Empero, no dejaría de intentarlo, todo sea por cumplir con lo que su señor le había ordenado.

Dispuesta a escribir sobre lo que fuera, inclinó el bolígrafo en el blanco papel, pero no iba en la primera palabra cuando una blanca mano la interrumpió.

Lilith había empezado a garabatear trazos sin ton ni son hasta que Kahayo la paró. Pero no duró por mucho, Kaito Takamiya también tomó su libreta, miró por unos segundos los garabatos y él comenzó a escribir mientras sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa diabólica. Apuntó de quitarle la libreta, Kahayo no pudo porque entonces Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Daemon, Alicia, Seiren, Takuma, Akatsuki, Aido, Sira, Dante y casi todos los estudiantes de la Academia habían tomado la libreta y anotado algo en ella.

Cuando por fin la tuvo de vuelta, Kahayo abrió para ver el contenido. Al terminar de leerlo, su expresión era ilegible.

—¡No puedo mostrarle esto a Akira-sama! —exclamó, sintiéndose desesperada—. Escribieron puras cosas obscenas.

Lo que ignoraba Kahayo era que Akira era un aficionado a las historias hard. Después de todo, había leído los relatos de Sira Wakaba.

Corto, pero es que carezco de tiempo xD.

**Alice-tama: **¡I'm alive! Seh, es raro que aparezca por aquí, pero lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que muera Chabelo xD. Quiero lograr mi objetivo, que todas en mi fic odien a Yûki, porque joder, vi el último capítulo del manga y quise ir a Japón para acribillar a Hino por revelar que Kaname se quería sacrificar para que la pobre de Yûki ¬¬ (nótese el sarcasmo) tuviera su final feliz porque había sufrido ya bastante (Joder, si la ignorancia es sufrimiento pues sí, me compadezco de ella). Aquí ella creerá que tiene todo controlado, pero ya le tengo un final adecuado, que se merece por lastimar con su falsa amabilidad a Zero y a Kaname. Con respecto a Dante, aunque me gusta que Kaname salga todo sexy y malo, quería un personaje que cumpliera un papel importante en su vida sin ser necesariamente algo romántico. Yo también creo que tiene su lado uke, que no quieran verlo sus fans es su problema xD. Por otro lado, aunque puse esa escena no me convence que Akatsuki recupere a Ruka… ¿o sí? Bueno, eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

¡Murió Sara-sama ToT! Shit! ¿Por qué Hino se deshizo de ella de una forma tan simple? Pero bueno, si ella está haciendo eso con su manga, yo si escribiré a una Arika digna de ser la enemiga pública de todos xD.

Sira es kawaii, pero kawaii de verdad. Es el toque MOE que toda historia necesita :3

Nos leemos luego, Alice-chan.

**Shakura: **Dante llegó para sacarle algo más que celos a Zero ;) Ja, ja, ja, la trama que tenía en mente antes era muy sencilla como para acabar el fic en ocho capítulos, pero luego desarrollé más a cada uno de los personajes y tuve que hacer modificaciones. Aido tendrá que esforzarse más porque simplemente Sira no es lo que aparenta u.u, me alegro que por fin hayas podido dejar un review. Es que son mi alimento de todo el año xD. Gracias por comentar.

**May: **Me he cruzado con muchos fics donde ponen a Zero como si fuera mujer, no es que tenga algo en contra, pero, vamos, Zero no es una estudiante colegiala hormonal como para andar llorando por todo; por eso yo escribo de él como debe ser (excepto si estoy haciendo un AU, en cuyo caso busco mantener algo de su personalidad). ¿Algo entre Dante y Zero? Mujer, si hasta voy a hacer que ustedes vean a Dante como el Dios del sexo por lo que les hará a Kaname y a Zero OwO, puro fanservice del bueno xD.

**Erza S: **¡Estoy de vuelta xD! Kaname vulnerable es como ver a Zero amarrado con cadenas OwO… ah, que pervertida soy. Pronto vendrán las escenas que revelen la verdad :3, y cuando menos lo esperes ¡zas! Todo se iluminará xD. Dante es bajito porque se me antojo hacerlo así, chiquito pero todo malo. Con respecto a tu duda, sí, Dante era seme de Kaname, eso era antes cuando Kaname se dejaba dominar fácilmente (bueno, no tan fácilmente). Espero tu duda haya sido resuelta :).

**Bloody child: ***blushing* It makes me happy that you like my characters, and Dante... Well, it was time that someone could control Kaname (Well, just a little). I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for my bad English. We read then.

**Kaine Leto:** Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, nunca creí que la carrera absorbiera tanto T^T. Si faltó algo psicológico me encargaré de enmendarlo —después todo, estoy estudiando para ser psicóloga :$—. Por lo visto, a todas les cayó bien Dante. Les gusta el sadismo xD. Bueno espero te haya gustado la escena de esos dos gimiendo (lol) y tu odio fulminante a Yûki… ¡Grrr! Obtendrá su merecido :/

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Sólo me queda por decir (junto al elenco de Escarlata:**

**¡Que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!**

**Sinceramente, Lilith Abel Lacie Kiryû Potter Uzumaki Kurosaki D. Ciffer (Seh, éste es mi seudónimo completo :P)**


	10. Envidia

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen._

**Lilith: **Bien, he vuelto. Tarde, pero seguro. No es que no tuviera inspiración sino que simplemente tuve muchas cosas que hacer (joder, que no esperaba que la escuela me absorbiera tanto). Espero que este capítulo compense algo de lo largo de la espera. Trataré de escribir más rápido y más largo los próximos capítulos, no dejaré de publicar ni de subir actualizaciones, eh. Bueno, también debo avisarles que entraré en el período en el que debo salvar el semestre en dos semanas y que tengo que entregar trabajos (estúpidos trabajos de laboratorio y de psicología teórica ¬¬) y reportes de mis prácticas. Sin embargo, seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda. Además, quiero escribir más de _Escarlata_ por el decepcionante final de VK… me jode ese final. El mensaje de Yûki es horrible y sinceramente la única parte que me gustó fue cuando la sed de Kaname desapareció al convertirlo en humano, fue como su recompensa aunque luego te preguntas sino sufrirá al saber que la mujer que amó ya se murió, etcétera. Me cabrea hablar del tema, así que mejor le paro y dejo que lean el capítulo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**Envidia**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir"._

Marcel Proust (1871-1922) Escritor francés.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

¿Había algo que peor que ver a la persona que amas en los brazos de alguien que no eres tú? Takuma pensaba que no había nada peor que eso, por lo menos en ese instante lo era. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos, para su pesar, en Senri, quien era atendido por Sira, cuyas manos delicadas vendaban con delgadas vendas el cuello blanco del vampiro pelirrojo. Anhelaba tanto poder ocupar el lugar de la chica y tocar con sus masculinos dedos la suave y delicada piel que comenzaba a ocultar las vendas, que de pronto sintió su garganta reseca por la repentina sed que le llegó, pero luchó por reprimirse y guardar la compostura, aunque por dentro la ansia por beber la sangre de Senri lo estuviera quemando. Debido a su carácter amable y tranquilo, Takuma podía mantener una máscara de completa calma, por lo cual le era fácil, en términos físicos, de controlar las expresiones de su rostro.

La mirada azul pálido de Senri seguía todos los movimientos de Sira, sin prestar atención a nada más que a ella. Eso también rasgó el corazón de Ichijou, y la sensación de sentirse como el mal tercio le pareció terriblemente familiar. Entendía hasta cierto punto la extraña relación entre esos dos, no comprendía muy bien como un vampiro podía caer en el derecho de sangre, pero creía que no se diferenciaba mucho de la sed de un vampiro por la sangre de un ser amado. Sin embargo, ver los ojos de Shiki llenos con tanta devoción hacia la hija de Sayori, como si fuese ella la única cosa importante en el mundo, le indicaba que, aunque cruel e injusto, amar a alguien no podía siquiera compararse al deseo simple que profesaba un vampiro bajo la influencia del derecho de sangre.

Eso había hecho pensar muchas noches a Takuma acerca de sus sentimientos por Shiki y lo que éste sentía por Sira. Noches largas de desvelos continuos, en los que su cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la idea de que el pelirrojo hubiese caído en el derecho de sangre; no otro vampiro, sino él. Takuma sólo había sabido de una persona a la que Shiki hubiese querido con tanta intensidad, y ésa fue Rima en su tiempo, era algo de su conocimiento el amor oculto que su amigo profesaba por la rubia. Aunque eso quedó en el pasado, como una simple historia de amor adolescente, ahora esos dos eran buenos amigos rayando casi en una hermandad y no había prueba alguna de que Rima se viera afectada por la relación entre Senri y Sira, lo cual dejaba en claro que nunca había sentido nada por él más que simple amistad.

Su atención se desvió de nuevo a las manos de Sira, que se movían por las finas líneas del cuello de Senri, rozando algunas partes sensibles con las yemas de sus dedos sin percatarse de ello, ignorante de la mirada anhelante del vampiro de los ojos azul pálido. Esto provocó una sonrisa resignada y a la vez celosa en Takuma, conocía muy bien la situación de esos dos pues Kain le contó sobre eso, pero aun así no aceptaba muy bien el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Senri por el bien de Sira. Es decir, no muchos vampiros estarían dispuestos a hacer de la persona de la que depende la cordura de su sed, algo inalcanzable para sus colmillos. Incluso para alguien con la personalidad amable de Shiki, era demasiado. Sí, lo era.

Una sensación parecida a la ira sobrecogió al corazón del rubio, quien de repente se sintió invadido por unas tremendas ganas de tomar a la chica del cuello y romperlo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que su bienestar costó la felicidad de Senri? ¿Qué por mantenerla a salvo, Shiki debía sufrir de una sed terrible que nunca podría ser saciada a menos que muriera en el intento? Cuán cruel podía llegar a ser esa chiquilla, ignorante del sufrimiento que causaba.

—Listo, he terminado. —informó Sira con una sonrisa, guardando todos los utensilios que había usado. Luego tocó de nuevo el cuello, como para verificar que no hubiera más daños.

—Gracias. —musitó apenas Senri, tomando la mano de ella.

Sira estaba por apartarse para permitir que él se levantara, pero sintió como la mano que tomaba la suya la jalaba y su diminuto cuerpo chocaba contra el de Senri. Ella se sonrojó violentamente, intentó apartarse debido a que no quería darle el espectáculo de su vida a Takuma, además de que se había dado cuenta de que los hermosos ojos verdes la veían con un sentimiento que de momento no podía definir, pero que definitivamente no era simpatía.

A Senri esto parecía importarle poco, pues abrazó con más fuerza a su prometida, hundiendo su rostro entre el suave pecho de ella.

—Estemos así un rato. —dijo él.

Sira le miró interrogativa por un momento, pero luego tuvo que ceder, pasó sus brazos por la nuca y los sedosos cabellos rojizos para apretar más la cabeza y besar su frente. Conocía lo suficiente ese tono de voz, esa forma de hablar como para darse a la idea de que en ese instante él deseaba aprovechar el tiempo que tenían ahí mismo. Además, había sido casi imposible para Senri resistir y no abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Sira, la sed era insoportable y una de las formas en las que podía controlar la ansiedad, aunque resultara irónico, era abrazándola.

—Está bien, Shiki-sama. —ella dejó que Shiki la acostara sobre la cama y él sobre ella, con la cabeza por entre su pecho y estómago—. Me quedaré así todo el tiempo que desees.

El pelirrojo cerró los parpados lentamente, escuchado el delicado latir del corazón de Wakaba, disfrutando del momento, pero consciente de que no duraría mucho. Entendía que estaba aprovechándose de la situación, pero sabía que Zero no lo culparía por eso, podría redimirse después. Sin embargo, ahora sólo disfrutaría de la calidez de su chica, en una realidad donde ninguna mujer loca ni sus subordinados querían matarlos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que se quedara dormido, con Sira dándole caricias en el cabello.

—Ahora puedes decirme lo que has callado por tanto tiempo. —profirió Sira, mirando de reojo a Takuma que dio un ligero respingo al ser tomado por las sencillas palabras pronunciadas por un tono de voz que a él le pareció de lo más parecido a Zero.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando. —optó por hacerse el desentendido, estrategia que serviría con cualquier persona, incluso algunas veces con Kaname, pero ella era demasiado suspicaz para saber que era una falsa salida.

—Si te preocupa que Shiki-sama te escuche, deja de hacerlo. Usé un conjuro para controlar vampiros para que duerma mientras estaba en mis brazos. —dijo mientras sus manos viajaban por toda la pelirroja cabeza—. No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, y aprovecharme de la situación sabiendo que él nunca me lo reprocharía, pero pienso que no es bueno que guardes las palabras que realmente necesitas decir.

—Lo dices como si de verdad necesitara desahogarme. —resopló Takuma, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de rendición. Luego enfocó sus verdes ojos en la figura de Sira, y notó que ella lo miraba fijamente, sin burla, sin enojo. Takuma supo en ese instante que los ojos de Aido, esas pupilas azules, tomaban un sentimiento completamente abrazante y profundo en su hija, aunque eso también se debía a la herencia de Hanabusa. Cuando el líder del Clan Aido se ponía serio, sus ojos mostraban tal profundidad que te dejaban helado y no podías evitar que tu boca se moviera por inercia, declarando verdades que te dejaban expuesto.

Sira le estaba dando una oportunidad para hablar, una a la cual no muchos tenían camino libre para abrir la boca tan libremente, porque siempre se sentían obstaculizados por moralidades estúpidas y sentimientos que los estrangulaban. Takuma tenía que aprovechar ese momento sabiendo que no podría volver a tenerlo jamás, porque si callaba ahora nunca podría expresar de nuevo las emociones que le agobiaban.

No necesitó aclararse la garganta, sus labios se movieron por inercia siguiendo el discurso que su cerebro había preparado con velocidad en su mente.

—No tengo nada en contra tuyo, Sira. —empezó él, su tono de voz neutro, pero terriblemente tenebroso—. Sinceramente, no me fastidia la idea de que exista una relación entre tú y Senri, incluso no creo que eso esté influenciado por el derecho de sangre.

Guardó un momento silencio. Sira lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Lo que me molesta, y demasiado, es el sacrificio que Senri tiene que hacer por mantenerte a salvo. La sed de un vampiro sólo puede ser saciada por la sangre de la persona amada, pero en este caso, no sólo es la persona querida sino que también es a la que el vampiro está ligada por el derecho de sangre. Si una sed _normal _es terriblemente agobiante para un vampiro ¿puedes imaginar que tan duro es para un vampiro en la situación de Senri aguantar la sed que le provoca no poder beber tu sangre? Ni yo puedo siquiera acercarme a comprenderlo en su totalidad, pero puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos el anhelo así como también la desesperación.

Como había estado recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta, Takuma dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cama donde se encontraban la pareja. Sus ojos esmeraldas refulgían con la determinación de sus palabras, sentía su boca seca, pero extrañamente eso le indicaba que no callara, porque sus palabras ardían en la punta de su lengua por salir, pero a pesar de eso, no podía estallar en un frenesí de reproches. Takuma siempre sería un caballero.

—¿Cómo pudo Kiryû-san obligar a Senri a hacer eso? Al momento en que escuché eso, creí que era una broma pues nadie mejor que él conoce que es sufrir la sed, pero supe al regresar a la Academia que no era mentira. —Ichijou apretó sus manos hasta que salió sangre—. Eso es sumamente cruel, Senri ha sufrido ya lo suficiente como para que tenga que pasar por esto más tiempo. Sira, es algo que he querido preguntarte desde que te conocí, pero no pude hacerlo porque no encontraba el momento y porque creía que sería una falta de tacto de mi parte; me has dado esta oportunidad para hablar y la aprovecharé, ¿realmente lo amas?

Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que el eco de las palabras de Ichijou resonaron en la enfermería, no duró mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que Sira tomara con más fuerza la cabeza de Shiki y sus ojos zafiros miraran a Takuma con todos los sentimientos guardados y puestos a flote.

—Amo verdadera, loca y profundamente a Senri Shiki. —pronunció con voz tan cargada de ternura, así como de cariño y determinación que Takuma se sintió un poco apenado, pero procuró mantener la compostura. Sira siguió hablando—. Desde que tuve uso de razón, siempre lo he hecho. Cuando era niña, Tío Zero creyó que yo no tenía que verme obligada a estar ligada de una forma tan injusta a Shiki-sama, así que durante cinco años no permitió que yo me acercara a él, así que estuve al cuidado de Ruka-san y Rima-san. Aun así siempre notaba la mirada de él posada en mí, cada vez que salía a jugar, cada vez que él estaba presente en mis entrenamientos con Takamiya-kun; en cada momento de mi vida en ese entonces.

»—Tío Zero sabía que Shiki-sama sufría por no poder beber de mi sangre, así que se ofreció voluntariamente para aplacar un poco sus deseos. En ese entonces, mi Tío ya era un sangrepura, pero no sólo se ofreció a Shiki-sama, sino que también le daba su sangre a Ruka-san y a Rima-san. Así que no puedo permitir que digas que Tío Zero es cruel, porque no lo es. Y en cuanto a mí, verás, fue hasta los seis años que se me permitió por fin estar con Shiki-sama. A esa edad había caído en un agujero y cuando salí no paraba de llorar, sólo hasta que los brazos de Shiki-sama me rodearon que por fin pude calmarme, y así fue que mi Tío entendió que no sólo una costumbre rara entre los vampiros nos unía. —Sira suspiró antes de comenzar de nuevo su relato—. Desde ese momento, hemos estado juntos, pero no en el sentido romántico, Shiki-sama era para mí lo que para todas las demás niñas era su ideal de amor platónico, sincero y obsesivo, pero no correspondido, y para él, aunque me quería, sólo me veía como Sira, la sobrina de su jefe.

»—Pasaron años antes de que se diera una relación más sentimental, más madura. Y todos esos años juntos, se decidió que yo bebiera sangre de vampiro para mantenerme a salvo. Porque ningún vampiro se atrevería a morderme si eso significaba morir en el intento. —su voz se tornó amarga, con un deje de ironía—. Y soy cruel, como tú dices, y no puedo hacer nada para que Shiki-sama no sufra, pero no porque no sepa qué hacer, sino porque no debo. Te puedes preguntar por qué, pero eso es simple de responder, si él está haciendo un sacrificio tan grande para mantenerme a salvo, entonces no debo de pagarle sintiéndome triste o darle palabras de falso apoyo o amabilidad. Eso sí sería ser cruel, no puedo prometerle cosas buenas cuando sé que no hay certeza de que las haya, pero sí puedo amarle, amarle con tanta intensidad como sea posible, como mis fuerzas me lo permitan porque de eso sí tengo la certeza.

Tras finalizar con sus últimas palabras, y sin percatarse de ello, los labios de Sira se extendieron en una tenue sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Takuma quedó en silencio, las palabras de Sira habían respondido cada pregunta que hubiese salido de su cerebro para replicar, así como también su declaración de amor tan abierta hacia Shiki, que sintió como la frustración desgarraba su, ya de por sí, lastimado corazón.

Un nudo enorme le apretujó la garganta, se sentía miserable. Incluso sentía pena por sus sentimientos por Shiki, por tratar de interponerse entre el amor que esos dos se profesaban.

«_Maldición_», pensó Takuma, mordiéndose la lengua tan fuerte que se vio inundado por el sabor metálico de su sangre. Pensó que decirle todo a Sira sería fácil, que la vería llorando por sentir culpa y que la vería gritar diciendo que haría todo lo posible por procurar hacer feliz a Senri, pero no había sido así. ¿Por qué respondió así, tan calmada, tan controlada, tan sincera? Y la respuesta que le vino fue obvia.

«_Porque ella no es como Yûki, que promete cosas que no puede cumplir con tal de aliviar momentáneamente el dolor de las personas. Porque Sira es hija de Sayori_», pensó. No significaba que odiara a Yûki, sino que le parecía estúpido que la sangrepura tratara de resolver todo con una sonrisa, cuando la situación demeritaba más trabajo cerebral.

—Ahora respóndeme a mí, Takuma, —se permitió usar su nombre sin honorífico alguno; después de todo, habían tenido una charla lo suficientemente íntima para dejarlo pasar— ¿lo amas?

La pregunta tomó a Takuma por sorpresa, debido a que no creía que sus sentimientos hubieran quedado tan expuestos ante la chica, pero verla a los ojos le indicaba que no había burla ni curiosidad, sólo esperaba que le respondiera. Nada más.

—Verdadera, loca y profundamente (1). —respondió con una sonrisa, que después de unos segundos se tornó amarga. Sira le respondió igual, luego enfocó su atención en la persona dormida en su estómago—. Me alegra haber tenido esta conversación, Sira, realmente pude aclarar mis dudas y también me permitió ver que estaba en un error al juzgarte mal. Eres una gran chica.

Ella soltó una risita.

—A mí también, gracias a esto pude responder a varias preguntas que me venían en mente cada vez que te veía. —Takuma la miró interrogante, a lo que Sira de repente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada—. Bueno, sé que me escucharé pretenciosa, pero es que pensaba… bien, cada vez que Shiki-sama estaba conmigo… eh… que lo mirabas con celos porque estabas enamorado de mí.

Y volvió a reír sintiéndose como una tonta. A pesar de sus palabras, Ichijou también río la ocurrencia, esa chica sí que tenía unas ideas extrañas.

—Nada más falta que digas que Kaname me ama en secreto porque estamos bastante tiempo juntos. —espetó él, en tono de broma.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron más, musitó varias palabras que sí lograron captar los oídos de Takuma. Él frunció el ceño.

—Perdón, Takuma-san, tengo la manía de juntar en mis fantasías yaoi a todos los hombres que conozco… así que pues, sí, me he imaginado a Kaname-chan y a ti en situaciones _comprometedorasypervertidas. _—lo dijo tan rápido, pero tan claro, que Takuma también se ruborizó.

—Eh, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. —Ichijou se reprendió a sí mismo por haber hablado como un profesor, pero eso logró aligerar la tensión un poco—. Me retiro. Lo mejor es que le informe a Kaname y a Kiryû-san que Senri está bien, sólo que necesita descansar un poco.

—Gracias, Takuma-san. Si Tío Zero se pone un poco molesto por esto, yo cargaré con toda la responsabilidad.

—Gracias a ti, Sira. —dijo Takuma, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a ver a la pareja—. Puede que suene falso, pero realmente me siento feliz que Senri haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

—Te creo, tus palabras siempre serán sinceras para mí, así como lo son para él. —indicó acariciando la cabeza de Shiki.

Takuma sonrió, asintió y salió de la habitación. Caminando por el pasillo vacío pudo sumergirse en sus pensamientos por unos minutos, realmente la charla entre Sira y él no había sido lo que imaginó durante tanto tiempo. Creyó que la chica chillaría reclamándole por ser un insensible, pero ella demostró que no era sólo una cara bonita; se notaba las buenas cualidades heredadas de sus padres, serenidad de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre.

—Definitivamente, Senri no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor. —admitió.

Y por primera vez, esas palabras no pesaron de una forma dolorosa en su corazón.

* * *

Ruka había terminado rápido la enmienda de Kaname, aunque terminó más tarde de lo usual, pero eso sucedió porque los estudiantes vampiros habían sentido el poder explosivo de Kiryû; sabiendo a tientas de que el director de la Academia Cross no usaba sus poderes de sangrepura debido a que no los controlaba bien, los hizo ponerse tensos, y a su vez, a los estudiantes humanos. Así que las clases se habían detenido y los estudiantes actuaron como en un simulacro de defensa; llevaron a los estudiantes humanos al auditorio donde existía un hangar que era una salida secreta para posibles invasiones a la escuela, y los alumnos vampiros vigilaban la entrada, pendientes de cualquier ataque.

Aunque esto podría parecer exagerado para las demás personas, para Ruka Souen no lo era. De hecho, se sentía orgullosa de que los estudiantes se comportaran de una forma tan controlada. Cuando vio lo que habían hecho, sonrió reconfortada porque sabía que los estudiantes de la Academia Cross bajo las órdenes de Zero Kiryû eran jóvenes capacitados para enfrentar y salir victoriosos de cualquier situación.

De este modo, bastó que Ruka les dijera lo que había sucedido y cómo debían manejarse a partir de entonces. Dirigió el regreso de los alumnos a sus salones y verificó que retomaran el rumbo natural de sus estudios. Al terminar, decidió que ya había dejado suficiente tiempo a Zero a solas con Kaname, así que regresó al edificio que ocupaba la residencia del sangrepura novato.

Al llegar, pudo notar la barrera que cubría el recinto. Era simple, pero fuerte; de hecho, se parecía mucho a la enorme barrera que resguardaba a la Academia. Se preguntó por qué Kaname habría puesto una barrera, pero sólo pudo contestarse a medias, aunque al final supuso que lo había hecho por el bien de Zero. Se acercó lo suficiente para tocar con sus dedos la delgada capa de poder, le sorprendió un poco que no la repeliera, pero no le prestó tanta atención a ese detalle. Murmuró algunos contra hechizos para abrir una pequeña abertura, entró lo más sigilosamente posible ya que no deseaba despertar a Zero si éste aún se encontraba durmiendo.

Pero algo sucedió al momento en que sus pies la llevaron a mitad de la sala, una sensación pegajosa brotó en su vientre y se extendió por sus miembros, era tan fuerte que se dobló por la mitad, apretando su vientre con ambas manos y sintiendo como la sensación cambiaba a un calor ardiente. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, porque ahora jadeaba, trató de tranquilizarse, pero su mente sólo procesaba una idea. Ruka tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que no era simple calor lo que la quemaba por dentro, además de que había oído rumores acerca de eso.

Recordó que su madre le había contado alguna vez, cuando ella entró en la adolescencia, acerca de los encuentros sexuales entre vampiros.

«—_Escucha con atención, Ruka. _—había dicho su madre, con su característico tono de voz monocorde pero amable—. _Los vampiros somos seres muy apasionados; amamos, pensamos, creemos, deseamos y nos entregamos intensamente. Sé que lo que oirás hoy te parecerá poco creíble, sin embargo es real, tan real como tú y yo. Cuando dos vampiros deciden tener relaciones sexuales, se desata una guerra de sensaciones que se libera de sus cuerpos, es pura pasión, mi niña, mero deseo. Dependiendo de la fuerza en la sangre del vampiro, puede que otros a su alrededor resulten afectados. Por ejemplo, tú no querrías estar cerca si dos sangrepura deciden entregarse y tener sexo, podría pensarse como una experiencia deliciosa, pero no te lo parecería si supieras que muchos encuentros, que se dieron debido a la liberación de los sangrepura, resultaron en vampiros, e incluso humanos, violados, asesinados o dañados psicológicamente. Por eso, querida, estate atenta a tu alrededor, sé cautelosa y mantente alejada de las parejas de vampiros sangrepura (2).»_

Tembló, pero esta vez no por excitación, sino por miedo. Miedo por las historias de su madre, de todos los que sufrían por eso, y entonces se le vino a la mente Zero, y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico.

No era posible.

Se levantó como pudo, trastabillando y resbalando por la excitación, temiendo lo peor. Llegó como pudo a la habitación de Zero, la puerta se encontraba abierta y para su alivio, el cazador-vampiro estaba acostado en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Ruka suspiró y sonrió, tal parecía que su sangre de cazador le permitía a Zero descansar a pesar de que dos sangrepura (ya tenía una idea de quienes eran) estaban follando en el otro cuarto.

Se sentó al lado de él, para quitarle la almohada, cuando notó que no todo estaba bien.

El cuerpo de Zero temblaba mucho, sus manos apretaban la cobija de su cama, y cuando quitó la almohada, Ruka pudo ver la agonía en el rostro de Kiryû, sus labios apretados y su respiración completamente agitada.

¿Cómo esos dos podían hacerle esto a él? Si sabían lo que ocasionaba un encuentro como ése… no, no podía culparlos, pero era difícil no hacerlo al ver el estado de su líder. Aunque sabía que la mayoría de la culpa recaía en Dante, ese miserable estaba torturando a Zero de la forma más ruin.

Un jadeo de Zero sacó a Ruka de sus pensamientos, ella se acercó más y tocó su frente que, como lo suponía, estaba ardiendo. Lo que no previó Ruka era que en el estado en que se encontraba Zero cualquier toque en su piel lo sentía al triple de lo normal.

Así que se sorprendió cuando Zero tomó su muñeca, pensó que estaba tratando de normalizarse, sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua de Zero recorrer la palma de su mano de una forma que le indicaba que él no lo estaba haciendo por tener sed o algo parecido.

—Zero-sama… —murmuró, tratando de quitar su mano, pero Zero se lo impidió. Esto asustó más a Ruka, que quiso liberarse usando más fuerza; de nuevo, él se lo impidió.

El calor que había atacado a Ruka volvía con más fuerza y la lengua de Zero viajando por la piel de su mano no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse en buscar una solución.

Ruka no quería que eso pasara a otro nivel, donde ni ella ni Zero habían planeado llegar, es decir, no era que encontrara repulsivo tener sexo con él, pero ambos sabían que eso traería muchos problemas. Además, Zero era pareja de Akira, y ellos dos nunca habían compartido un momento tan íntimo y especial como hacer el amor. En realidad, ella sabía que Zero era virgen, y consideraba que aprovecharse de eso lastimaría profundamente al cazador.

Sintió el tirón del brazo de Zero y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba debajo del sensual cuerpo del cazador.

Ella soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y jadeó al percibir el calor del cuerpo contrario, la delgada tela de la camisa de Zero le permitía sentir eso y más. Él comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en el cuello de la noble, ella tembló, pero se contuvo de soltar alguna exclamación de placer. Entendía que eso sería contraproducente en la situación en la que se encontraba aunque era muy difícil.

Puso sus manos contra el pecho de él, en un intento de apartarlo, pero no salió como esperaba, ya que el contacto de su mano sólo exacerbó las ansias del sangrepura, y éste quiso besarla. Ruka sintió pánico. Zero nunca había querido besarla antes, y eso era por los límites establecidos en su _falsa _relación.

—¡E-Espera, Zero-sama… por favor, responde! —exclamó ella girando el rostro, evitando el contacto. Zero no parecía darse cuenta, seguía buscando hacer contacto con los labios suaves de Souen—. Realmente no quieres hacer esto, es porque estás afectado por las malditas hormonas de dos idiotas desconsiderados.

Pero Kiryû parecía demasiado concentrado en aquello que le importaba en ese momento. Ruka se debatía mentalmente, deseaba seguir y lo deseaba fervientemente, pero no quería aprovecharse de su inexperiencia, nunca le haría eso a su líder.

—Detente. —pidió con voz estrangulada, como su último recurso, pero sus ojos se mantenían con ese sentimiento de firmeza porque necesitaba que Zero reaccionara.

Y fue en ese momento cuando por fin él reaccionó.

Los ojos amatistas la vieron con una mezcolanza de deseo y arrepentimiento, cerró los parpados por un momento buscando enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el delgado cuerpo debajo de él y poco a poco bajó la cabeza hasta recargarse en el hombro de Ruka.

Ella quiso decirle que estaba bien, que sólo había sufrido una increíble explosión hormonal debido a dos calenturientos sangrepura en la habitación de al lado, pero se contuvo al momento de sentir la respiración agitada contra su hombro, su cuerpo temblaba y el cuerpo de Zero también mientras luchaba contra el deseo ferviente de tomarla.

Ella sintió la necesidad de Zero, de liberarse, y eso la hizo sentirse en una encrucijada de emociones encontradas.

Ruka Souen respetaba a Zero Kiryû, pero no solamente eso, lo quería como una madre podría amar a un hijo, lo veía solitario y callado y al mismo tiempo amable y cálido. Y haría lo que fuera por él, porque Zero ya había hecho mucho por ella… por todos.

Fue así como tomó una decisión (3).

Subió sus delicadas manos a través de los brazos fuertes de Zero, con suavidad y lentitud hasta tocar los hombros anchos. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos, que ahora mostraban una determinación que lo desconcertaba, además una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adornada su bello rostro.

Zero pronunció su nombre de forma inquisidora, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, Zero-sama. —dijo, y eso fue suficiente para que Kiryû supiera lo que ella había decidido—. No tienes que controlarte más.

—Pero… —intentó replicar, pero Ruka fue más rápida y dio un beso rápido que lo dejó descolocado.

—Lo deseo, de verdad. Deseo esto, así que no te preocupes por lo demás.

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí, no estás obligada a nada. —replicó Zero.

—Y eso por eso mismo que yo decido hacerlo. Porque la única cosa que me importa en este momento es que te encuentres bien, además esto no significa que me estés haciendo algún daño.

—¿Te das cuenta que no está bien? Akira me dijo sobre las relaciones entre sangrepuras, entiendo cómo funciona, y que ahora estamos siendo afectados por ello. —dijo dubitativo—. Ruka, no es que no deseo esto ¡demonios! No hay nada que desee más que tomarte en este momento, pero qué pasará después.

—Seguiremos siendo lo que somos. Amigos. —contestó ella—. Si Akira-sama te contó sobre eso, es porque sabía qué podría pasar y él aceptó las consecuencias de eso.

Zero lo sabía. Sabía que Dante lo torturaría de distintas maneras, que lo haría sucumbir ante sus propios deseos para mostrarle que, a pesar de trabajar juntos, no olvidaba que era el amante de su odiado primo. Y eso Akira lo comprendió muy bien, por eso explicó a Zero las costumbres más raras que vivían los sangrepura, preparándolo lo mejor posible, aunque en esos momentos Zero no tenía idea de que Dante existiera. Akira no hablaba mucho de su pasado. Y por un momento, le pareció extrañamente familiar esa situación, sin embargo, lo dejó de lado (4).

Las ondas de calor recorrían más su cuerpo, como si trataran de persuadirlo más rápido, pero esto no lo creía necesario porque él ya había tomado una decisión.

Gruñendo con ansias, Zero se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo femenino y atrapó con sus labios los de Ruka en un beso voraz y hambriento, que ella correspondió con la misma ansiedad mientras sus manos se paseaban por todo el cuerpo esculpido del cazador. Él comenzó a jalar las ropas que cubrían el torso de ella, arrancándolas y besando la piel que quedaba expuesta. Ruka jadeaba a cada caricia, a cada beso y correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo. El fuego corría por sus venas, embriagados por el deseo y la pasión, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana y recorrieron el cuerpo del contrario haciendo un mapa mental de cada curva, cada recoveco de piel suave y expuesta.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, Zero no se comportaba como un amante paciente. Siempre se dirigía a las personas con frialdad cortante para cubrir su personalidad amable, y trataba a Ruka con delicadeza absteniéndose de usar toda su fuerza, pero ahora… ahora podía apreciar los fuertes músculos estrujándola contra el atractivo cuerpo masculino, las manos férreas trazaban caminos con tanta ansia y dureza en su piel que podía asegurar que después de esto obtendría algunos cardenales, y sus besos eran feroces. Zero simplemente dejaba de besarla para tomar aire, y Ruka creyó que de no necesitarlo ni siquiera podría despegar la traviesa boca del cazador de la suya.

Apasionado y salvaje. Así era Zero Kiryû al hacer el amor.

Cuando sintió la dureza de Zero rozar su intimidad supo lo que se avecinaba y aun contra su lado racional, lo deseaba más que nada. Fundirse con el hombre al que había admirado y ayudado tantos años, deleitarse al saber que ella sería la primera. Incluso, le importó poco que Akira fuera el amante legítimo, mandó el recuerdo del desertor a lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Ahora sólo importaba Zero y ella, luego tendría tiempo para remordimientos, si es que llegaba a sentir eso. Lo dudaba mucho. Kiryû era un hombre muy atractivo, y quien se arrepintiera de hacer el amor con él debería ser encerrado y puesto diariamente bajo una terrible tortura.

Se acercó aún más a él, enrollando sus brazos hasta la amplia espalda y permitiendo que la penetrara de una sola estocada. Ruka gimió acaloradamente, mientras enterraba sus uñas y se acostumbraba a la intromisión. No era virgen, pero Zero no era cuidadoso y eso más que lastimarla, la hacía delirar. No quería que fuera suave, lo quería rápido y duro. Zero la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó quedando sentado con Ruka en su regazo. Ella rodeó con sus largas piernas la cintura del cazador y sólo logró que la penetración fuera más profunda, mucho más placentera.

Por instante, se vieron directo a los ojos. Se vieron reflejados en las pupilas del contrario, conscientes de que no habría marcha atrás y de que deseaban hacerlo. Un último beso les robó lo poco de aire que les quedaba a sus pulmones, pero no les importó. Ruka jadeó en el beso al sentir las prontas embestidas de Zero, que tan salvajes y fuertes como el cazador mismo, la llevaban brutalmente hasta los límites.

* * *

Entonces un escalofrió de placer recorrió repentinamente la columna de Kaname. Era extraño y muy placentero para obviarlo, además de que había removido sus energías exacerbando a su lado oscuro a tomar por completo posesión de él. Debajo de él, Dante sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que es lo que sucedía a su alumno, sabiendo que había sentido a los otros dos follando en la habitación de Zero. Y lo disfrutó. Disfrutó viendo como el cuerpo poderoso de Kuran era asediado por espasmos de placer doloroso, como su respiración se alteraba más, como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban tan rápido que si no fuera un vampiro terminaría por darle un paro cardíaco.

Porque Kaname estaba experimentando su placer propio más el de Zero. Porque Dante se había dado cuenta de la conexión de esos dos, de un lazo que los unía más allá de la compresión de las mentes mortales y estúpidas. Saboreó su descubrimiento y el pequeño experimento que llevó a cabo, de cómo ninguno se había dado cuenta de eso. Era sólo un plan, una movida que Dante tenía que hacer. Puesto que sabía que en ese juego había más que dos simples contendientes, y él no quería ser una simple pieza más. Se lo demostraría a _ese_ bastardo, que no podía controlarle como a los demás y que no caería en su falsa imagen. Y usaría a todos a su favor para demostrarlo. Al volver a encontrarse con Kaname pudo sentir el lazo que lo unía con el cazador, incluso se deleitó descubriéndolo y al saber que podía usar para lastimar a su primo de una forma completamente dolorosa. Porque sabía que el lazo que Kaname tenía con Zero ni en mil años Akira podría tener uno igual.

—¿Qué está…? —interrumpió Kaname, jadeando.

Dante sólo le sonrió, rodeando con sus brazos su nuca y besándolo con fuerza. Kaname correspondió con una fuerza poco natural en él, se sentía doblemente excitado y en el frágil equilibrio mental en el que se encontraba, era peligroso. Gruñó cuando sintió los dientes de Dante morderlo con fuerza en su cuello, reabriendo la herida y bebiendo su sangre de nuevo mientras una de sus manos recorría las carnosas nalgas y la otra frotaba con vigor la dureza del sangrepura y la suya propia. La fricción entre los dos hizo jadear a Kaname, que retomó de nuevo un poco de su autocontrol para concentrarse en buscar la causa de su repentino placer.

Y lo encontró al instante.

Como un rayo de luz que ilumina al amanecer, caliente como la flama de una hoguera que arde furiosa pero lentamente, consumiendo la madera. Así es como se sentía Kaname. Como madera siendo quemada por fuego, salvaje y fiero, un fuego que nunca había sentido antes. Y dolía. Dolía el hecho de no poder estar más cerca del inicio de aquel frenesí que parecía llamarlo. Se sentía en una encrucijada de sentimientos ardientes que se arremolinaban en su corazón y sacudían con furia su cuerpo. Jadeó de tan sólo pensar en que podría, de hacerlo, acercarse al causante de su placer atravesando solamente una puerta.

—Vamos, Kaname, siéntelo. —profirió Dante, acariciándolo con más vigor, incitándolo como sólo él podía. Kaname le miró inquisitivo. Dante sólo río extasiado—. Eres un niño, siempre lo serás. Por tu estúpido orgullo infantil te privas de disfrutar lo que por derecho te pertenece.

Kaname frunció el ceño, disgustado. Mordió el labio inferior de Herrderhölle hasta hacerlo sangrar ligeramente, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo pues Dante sólo agrandó su sonrisa.

En la habitación de al lado, los gemidos fuertes de la única mujer en el edificio resonaron en la habitación, y a Kaname se le antojaron terriblemente, pero al mismo tiempo le desagradaban. Y de nuevo sentía como los celos le invadían y la bestia dentro de su pecho rugía con ira. Oyó los jadeos de Zero, el sonido de la carne golpeando a la carne, el olor del sudor y de la excitación de los jóvenes amantes, y se sintió estúpido por no poder diferenciar sus confusos sentimientos. Esos dos lograban desquiciarlo.

—Y sigues igual. —cortó Dante, tomándolo de las mejillas—.Increíble, realmente no puedo creer que ignores el vínculo tan magnífico que te une a él. ¿Es por el idiota amor que profesas por esa chiquilla lo que te impide reconocer tus verdaderos deseos? No, no es eso. Si así fuera, yo te habría asesinado. No me gusta los amores melosos de novelas baratas que tanto gustan a las mujeres, y no te permitiría rebajarte al nivel de una simple figura heroica que no obtiene ningún beneficio… así que, ¿qué es lo que te lo impide, Kaname? Porque hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguna razón que no sea superficial para entenderte.

—¿Entenderme? —pronunció Kaname con deleite, tomando los cabellos ébano y dejando besos por el cuello blanco—. Buscas una razón para entender mis desvaríos, pero deberías buscar mejor algo que explicase tu repentino interés en entenderme. Parece que has perdido la cordura.

Dante esbozó una sonrisa complaciente. El viejo Kaname estaba volviendo.

—No quiero perder el tiempo hablando cuando puedo darle a tu boca un uso más provechoso. —replicó Dante—. Si insistes en tu ceguera, no te convenceré de lo contrario. No es mi trabajo, pero si es que en verdad has vuelto a ser el Kaname de hace diez mil años, aquel ser arrogante y egoísta, entonces enfócate en disfrutar aquel placer que tanto te empeñas en resistir.

Con un movimiento ágil, Kaname quedó debajo de Dante mientras la lengua experta de éste se paseaba con habilidad por su torso desnudo y sus manos le masturbaban en un ritmo terriblemente vigoroso. Kuran no se quedó atrás. Tomando fuerzas, estrelló su cuerpo con el contrario friccionando las pieles ocasionando una sensación ardiente, que logró hacerlos jadear.

Y fue cuando Kaname por fin lo sintió complemente, una conexión poderosa se instaló en él y lo conectó rápidamente con el cazador que gozaba en la otra habitación. Fue tan rápido, pero tan poderoso que Kaname ya no vio a Dante delante de él. Frente a sus nebulosos ojos estaba la figura de Zero Kiryû, un fantasma del real, producto de una alucinación debida a sus deseos. Y por un momento se sintió contrariado para enseguida rodear con sus brazos la estilizada figura y besar la cremosa piel. No era consciente de sus actos, y realmente no le importaba, se había perdido en el mar de excitantes emociones que le rodeaba y le nublaba el juicio, que mandó a la mierda todo y se enfocó en disfrutar del calor que parecía desprender la figura ficticia del cazador.

Y es que Kaname podía sentir los largos dedos de Zero acariciar su piel, sus labios devorar los suyos y sus ojos lilas viéndolo con tanta pasión que no se dio cuenta de que era una mera ilusión, ni de que sus labios habían pronunciado su nombre en un gemido.

Dante al oírlo sonrió con suficiencia. Había cumplido su meta, era una lástima que tuviera que usar una estrategia tan mediocre, pero la idea de tener sexo con Kaname para que éste comenzara a vislumbrar su vínculo con el cazador no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. El sexo con Kaname era bueno, sin importar si ahora lo veía como la encarnación del cazador.

El pelinegro escuchó toda la faena en el otro cuarto, y se preguntó momentáneamente si podría compartir cama con él; pues a juzgar por las exclamaciones de Souen, parecía que Zero cumplía los requisitos mínimos de un buen amante. Ya que estaba _ayudándolo _podría sacar provecho de la situación. Dejó ese pensamiento como pendiente para focalizarse de nuevo en Kaname, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado, y aunque hacer el amor hasta por un día completo no representaba un reto para él, no podía hacer de lado sus planes. Si quería poner en _jaque mate_ al Rey de su juego personal debía controlarse.

Con eso en mente, volvió su atención a Kaname. Contemplando el lazo que unía a esos dos, suponía que el orgasmo sería monumental.

Y lo fue.

Los gemidos ahogados de Ruka le indicaron a Zero de que pronto ella llegaría su límite, y perdiéndose en las orbes ahora oscuras de la chica, puso todo su empeño en alcanzar el punto culminante junto con ella. Con movimientos cada vez más profundos, más veloces se acercaba al final. Ruka rodeó con sus brazos la nuca del hombre para acercarlo más, su mente nublada por el placer no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Zero; en sus fuertes brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo cuya consistencia le parecía de gelatina y cuyos besos le robaban el aliento, en sus hábiles manos recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo. Todo en Zero la excitaba a límites insospechados, y saber que ella era el objeto de su deseo en ese momento la hizo sentirse completa y dichosa, y olvido todo. Con Zero abrazándola y haciéndole el amor, mandó todo su pasado doloroso a volar y se enfocó en mirar a directo a las pupilas del cazador. Una embestida en particular la hizo ver estrellas y gemir fuertemente, se aferró a la espalda amplia y cerró los parpados.

Con un último movimiento, Ruka sintió como si una onda de terrible calor recorría todo su espina dorsal mientras enterraba las uñas en la carne blanca de la espalda de Zero; éste profirió un jadeo ante ambas sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo, el dolor de su piel y como su miembro fue apretado por los pliegues del interior de Ruka, era algo indescriptible. Al mismo tiempo, en la otra habitación, Kaname compartía un último beso con Dante, disfrutando del recuerdo que le producía compartir cama con él de nuevo, y secretamente, sintiéndose mejor que en varios miles de años; se vinieron entre sus vientres, sus cuerpos temblando mientras trataban de regularizar su respiración. Oyeron el grito de Ruka, y Dante se deleitó con la mirada condescendiente con la que Kaname miró hacia donde se encontraba la habitación. El olor a sexo estaba por todas partes, para su excitación y su furia, Kaname pudo detectar el aroma único de Zero. Incluso pudo imaginar cómo se encontraba en este momento.

Pudo verlo recostado sobre el pecho de Ruka, tratando de adaptarse a la nueva sensación del orgasmo, pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente y resbalaban por sus sienes y mejillas. Los rebeldes cabellos, húmedos y más despeinados que de costumbre, se imaginaba que Souen no resistiría el impulso de acariciarlos con sus manos suaves mientras la cabeza de Zero reposaba en su pecho ¡Y luego su asombroso cuerpo! Esa figura cincelada con exquisitez y tan blanca como el mármol, tan suculenta y tersa, sacudida por pequeños espasmos de placer por las gratas consecuencias del orgasmo. Qué bella imagen, lo sería mucho más si fuera él quien estuviera con el cazador.

Kaname sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo cuando esa idea le cruzó por la mente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Reconocía la belleza de Kiryû, pero nunca se atrevería a pensar en compartir con él algo más que un cordial saludo o algunos insultos, dependiendo de la situación. Nada más. Ahora que lo recordaba, durante su encuentro con Dante no evitó que su mente divagara y terminara por construirle una ilusión de Kiryû frente a él.

¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Amaba a Yûki, de eso estaba seguro y, aunque hubiese tenido un desliz con Dante (un afortunado desliz, aunque eso no lo admitiría), ella seguía siendo el objeto de sus deseos. Si bien llevaban años sin tener intimidad, y Yûki rara vez actuaba de forma cariñosa con él, eso no demeritaba que la dejara de amar por eso; no se consideraba un sentimental, pero creía aún que, debajo de la máscara de frivolidad y locura de Yûki, permanecía la personalidad dulce y bondadosa que la caracterizaba.

—Esa mocosa debió haber hecho algo bien para que la pienses de ese modo —cortó Dante de repente, recargando su mentón en su mano— o simplemente eres idiota. O ambas. Creí que lo suyo era mera fachada, una esposa de adorno, si quieres nombrarlo de algún modo, sin embargo, no es así. No te atrevas a contarme que tu amor sólo se basa en algo ridículo como lo suelen poner esos malditos poetas sin sentido común en sus versos sin chiste. Si me cuentas que su amabilidad te salvó, mi opinión de ti se irá a la mierda.

—Entonces no te lo diré, Dante. —profirió Kaname—. Mis motivos no te incumben así como tampoco me incumben los tuyos. Decidiste cooperar con nosotros por el simple juego de poder que llevas con tu primo, sólo eso.

—Te doy la razón, no quiero escuchar tu relato de colegiala enamorada. En cuanto a los asuntos que me mantienen trabajando con ustedes… vale, admito que es para joderle la vida a Akira, pero realmente tengo algo más importante que hacer antes de enfrentar a mi primo.

Kaname le miró de reojo, interesado. Dante debía tener una razón de bastante peso para que eso lo llevara a colaborar en un problema que ni remotamente le interesaba; eso le intrigaba a la vez que le preocupaba. Si esa razón interfería con sus planes, sería muy difícil darle la vuelta a Dante si es que planeaba algo.

—La mirada que pones cuando piensas en la manera de sacar provecho de lo que acabo de decirte, es fascinante. —comentó Dante, levantándose de la cama para recoger su pantalón y ponérselo—. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, y me hace descubrir que no es tan desagradable pensar en ello como había creído. Supongo que fueron buenos tiempos.

—Habla sólo por ti y por Alicia. —espetó Kaname sentándose—. No guardo ningún buen recuerdo que hayamos compartido, salvo algunas excepciones, las memorias que tengo de ti son cosas que deseo olvidar.

—Qué bien que sean así para ti. De agradarte esos recuerdos, pensaría que algo he hecho mal en todo este tiempo.

Dante se dirigió hacia la salida. Kaname sabía que iría donde Zero y Ruka, probablemente para hablar de negocios, incluso después de tener relaciones sexuales, Dante podría dar una conferencia magistral sobre cualquier tema sin que la actividad anterior haya afectado su juicio. Kaname respetaba esa sangre fría. Resopló cansado, ahora que lo pensaba bien, él también tenía que ir con Kiryû para hablar sobre cómo él y Dante habían tenido sexo en su cuarto de huéspedes.

Se levantó rápido y se vistió con el pantalón y lo que quedaba de su camisa. Peinó un poco su cabello, pero nada se podía hacer con sus ondas castañas revueltas. Sin embargo, luego le restó importancia a su apariencia. Zero no era un idiota y pretender culpa no serviría de nada. Entonces optó por simplemente tomarlo con calma, además no se arrepentía, lo había hecho a conciencia y no estaba en su naturaleza disculparse por sus actos.

Dante ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Zero, sin detenerse a tocar, abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con Zero acostado sobre Ruka.

—Parece que no pierdes el tiempo, cazador. —espetó de repente, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta. Zero no le contestó, pero si recibió la mirada fulminante de Ruka, quien cubrió con la manta la espalda desnuda ante la sonrisa socarrona de Dante—. Ahora que estás despierto podemos comenzar a planear una estrategia para matar a esa perra. Quiero probar que tan inteligente eres.

Ruka le mandó otra mirada letal al desertor. Realmente lo odiaba. Sabía que Dante lo había hecho a propósito, hacer que Kiryû sufriera los efectos de permanecer cerca de dos sangrepura haciendo el amor era una forma de castigar a Akira. Souen apretó la sábana con fuerza. Zero no tenía por qué pagar por las rencillas entre esos dos.

—Tranquila, Ruka. —profirió Zero cerca de su oído con voz suave. Ella lo miró expectante, encontrándose con dos pupilas que reflejaban la determinación y la nobleza que las caracterizaban. Comprendió que Zero había aceptado el hecho de que si trabajaba con Dante se tenía que atener a las consecuencias, pero algo era claro, tampoco iba a dejar que hiciese lo que se le diera la gana.

Ruka asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras él se levantaba dejando caer la manta por su cuerpo. Dante no disimuló para nada su mirada interesada, además de admirar el cuerpo del cazador dio una mirada detallada al cuerpo de Ruka, quien tapó con sus manos sus pechos. Zero notó esto, tomó la manta y envolvió a Ruka con ella para después cargarla entre sus brazos, sin ponerse siquiera los pantalones salió de la habitación.

—Qué caballeroso. —apremió Herrderhölle, mordaz. Zero lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con Kaname, éste no dijo nada y sólo miró como el cazador pasaba sin mirarlo con Ruka acurrucada entre sus brazos, yendo a la habitación de Sira. El olor de Zero impregnada en la piel blanca de la chica fue detectado por el agudo olfato de Kaname, cuya boca se convirtió en una línea delgada mientras su corazón rugía presa de los celos. Podría simplemente tomar a esos dos y separarlos, arrojar con facilidad el cuerpo frágil de Ruka y lastimar al cazador hasta verlo suplicar… tanto era su deseo que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo en ese momento. Notó que Dante ahora estaba a su lado y lo miraba analítico, sonriendo, sabiendo exactamente que sufría. Kaname pretendió ignorarlo, por el bien de sus planes, tenía que mantener la calma.

—Es hermoso, lo admito. —dijo en voz baja, lo suficientemente baja para asegurarse de que sólo Kaname lo escuchara—. Además, es libre. Las personas suelen tener una o dos cadenas que los atan, por lo tanto, nadie puede presumir de tener libertad… sin embargo, él no las tiene. Incluso si es director de esta escuela, podría fácilmente desentenderse de su cuidado. Nada pasaría si se fuera, y lo sabe. Una persona que puede elegir ser libre... es una lástima que alguien esté intentado cortarle las alas.

Kaname le miró inquisitivo. Normalmente, Dante no se expresaba de ese modo a menos de que se sintiera realmente interesado, lo cual no sucedía a menudo. Aun así, analizó cada una de esas palabras y sin quererlo, recordó el sueño que había tenido con el cazador. Las alas blancas de éste destrozadas por un diabólico ser que lo corrompía. Kuran se preguntó si el sueño no era un reflejo de sus deseos y simplemente había soñado con dañar a Zero.

La presencia del director saliendo de la habitación de Sira, interrumpió su soliloquio. Kaname le miró para encontrarse con la figura desnuda, y sintió que su propio cuerpo respondía a la cercanía del otro. Estaba punto de abrir la boca, pero Zero no lo permitió.

—La próxima vez que quieran coger, les pido que no lo hagan aquí. —comentó con simpleza, sin avergonzarle su desnudez. Dante se mostró conforme con eso, sin duda, Zero no era como cualquiera. Comprendía la situación y se adaptaba a ésta, no mostraba recato en sus acciones, pero tampoco procedía vulgarmente. Le agradaba, tanto como Kaname no, pero sí lo suficiente para divertirlo, para hacer que esto fuera más interesante. Akira era un hijo de perra, pero ahora comprendía qué había visto en Zero.

—¿Qué, acaso temes perder tu inocencia? —inquirió Dante.

Zero negó.

—Sira también duerme aquí.

—¿Entonces supongo que lo haces para mantener su mente pura y casta?

—Sira ha tenido la mejor educación que he podido brindarle, eso incluye el tema de la sexualidad y todo lo que conlleva. —apuntó Zero, neutral—. Además, su mente no tiene nada de casta y pura.

—Oh, creí que eras de esos puritanos que sólo dicen mierda y gozan subyugando con su moral retrasada a los demás, para que vivan bajo reglas absurdas. —dijo Dante.

—No tengo motivo alguno para meterme con la ideología de otra persona, mientras no se metan en mi camino me importa poco lo que piensen. —pronunció Zero, yendo de regreso a su habitación. Probablemente para conseguir un poco de ropa—. Pero basta de parloteo sin sentido. Requiero que se realice la junta que estaba programada. Supongo que los demás están en vigilancia.

—¿Souen no te comentó lo que sucedió después de que casi te mueres? —burló Dante—. Cierto, su boca estuvo dando otro uso que no fue hablar precisamente.

—Ordené que Alicia y Daemon cuidaran un perímetro alrededor de la escuela. Takuma ayudó a Sira a llevar a Senri a la enfermería. Los demás están de guardia. —explicó rápido Kaname. No quería una confrontación ahí.

Zero le miró de reojo, asintió y se adentró a su habitación para cambiarse. Kaname y Dante se quedaron afuera, el último mirando con una sonrisa en los labios al primero. Kuran sabía que estaba jugando, Dante siempre aprovecharía las condiciones a su alrededor a su beneficio, igual que él.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Zero salió de nuevo vestido con pantalones grises, una playera azul grisácea y unos tenis; su cabello seguía desordenado, pero le daba un toque aún más atractivo. Luego, la puerta del cuarto de Sira se abrió, dando paso a Ruka que lucía una falda tableada negra con un blusón blanco con rayas violetas y una chaqueta ocre; sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unas medias negras debido a que tenía algunas marcas de los dedos de Zero en ellas. Ella caminó directo a donde estaba Zero, y no le pasó desapercibidas ninguna de las miradas de los dos vampiros de cabello oscuro. Entendía la mirada jocosa de Dante, porque supo que lo había planeado todo, pero la de Kaname, no pudo ni descifrarla ni entenderla; era como si frente a ella las pupilas borgoñas se hubiesen tornado más oscuras, más siniestras. Eso casi logra helarle la sangre.

—¿Cuánto tardarán Alicia y Daemon en volver de su guardia? —preguntó Zero.

—Cinco minutos. —respondió Kaname.

—Bien, infórmenles que deben volver. Por culpa de un descuido hemos perdido mucho tiempo. —dijo.

Dante elevó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Acaso le estaba dando una orden? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kaname se había adelantado.

Kuran asintió a Zero y se retiró jalando suavemente a Dante, quien le miró molesto, pero él sólo le dedicó una mirada de petición. Se soltó del agarre de Kaname y se dirigió solo a la oficina del director, dejándole la tarea a Kaname de buscar a los dos desertores restantes.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se instaló un momento de silencio entre él y ella. Aunque no lo sentían incómodo, sino más bien relajante y reflexivo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kiryû, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella le miró a los ojos, notando la preocupación en estos. Sin quererlo soltó una risita. Él le miró contrariado.

—No me burlo de ti, es sólo que me resulta gracioso que me preguntes si estoy bien, porque cuando estábamos haciéndolo no parecías demasiado concentrado en mi bienestar. Creo que me quedaran algunas marcas de tus mordidas y algunos moretones. —agregó como broma.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme. —admitió Zero—. Fue mi primera vez, no tenía idea de que hacer.

—Pues no lo parecía. —replicó ella con una sonrisa, logrando que él se sintiera avergonzado. Ruka rió—. Zero-sama, hacer el amor contigo ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada y creo que tú tampoco lo haces, así que dejemos de lado las cortesías y simplemente sigamos adelante.

Las palabras de Ruka lograron que el bochorno de Zero disminuyera. Realmente había disfrutado tener relaciones sexuales con ella, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Akira llegó a su mente, la sonrisa tranquila del desertor le provoco un poco de escozor, sentía que lo había traicionado de alguna manera, y eso provocaba que se cuestionara sus sentimientos por Akira y su propia ideología. Lo primero, porque siempre había creído en la ciega fidelidad en una relación, desde el momento en que supo que quería a Tsukishiro decidió que no se fijaría en alguien más, pero supuso que había sido muy precipitado de su parte creer eso. Luego estaba sus ideas, la forma en la que sus antiguos hábitos y costumbres humanas cambiaban y se adaptaban a su nueva naturaleza de vampiro puro; ya no podía volver a su vieja ideología, los valores que regían la vida de un vampiro eran bastante diferentes a los de un humano, o incluso a los de un cazador. Ahora comprendía un poco por qué los vampiros se comportaban de esa forma, debido a los diferentes estilos de vida que seguían, su ideología y sus costumbres le habían resultado en antaño egoístas y repugnantes, sin embargo, ahora las entendía.

—De acuerdo. —musitó Zero, con un suspiro. Luego, cayó en cuenta de la barrera que rodeaba su casa, con unos movimientos de manos de su parte logró romper la barrera psíquica—. Es mejor que vayamos ahora a mi oficina, probablemente Rima y todos los demás se han dado cuenta de que Dante y Kaname han ido a buscar a Alicia y a Daemon.

—Senri aún está en la enfermería con Sira. Dado que él fue atacado por Herrderhölle-sama, es posible que se encuentre dormido. —dijo Ruka, caminando al lado de Zero—. Iré a despertarlo, no quiero sonar insensible, pero ya no podemos retrasarnos más. Necesitamos la información que haya obtenido del clan Souen.

—Los esperaré allá. —finalizó Zero mientras Ruka giraba por otro pasillo y se perdía en la distancia.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Aido y Kain ya se encontraban recargados en la puerta, además de Takuma. Sin perder tiempo, entraron a la habitación. Tres minutos después llegaron los desertores y Kaname, seguidos muy de cerca por Senri, Sira y Ruka. Ahí fue cuando el ambiente se tornó pesado, la mirada de Dante se detuvo en Shiki y parecía dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado; no obstante, luego sus pupilas almendradas se posaron en Sira, en como ella sostenía la mano del pelirrojo y como sus ojos azules le veían sin miedo, pero con cautela. La chica no mostraba en su mirada lo que muchas atrás en el pasado lo hacían cuando lo veían arremeter contra alguien. Y seguía reflejado en ella ese sentimiento pesado que lo había intrigado. Esa niña ocultaba algo, y muy probablemente estaba relacionado con el vampiro mitad sangrepura que estaba ligado a ella por el derecho de sangre, y tal vez, incluso al cazador.

—Daemon. —la voz de Zero interrumpió sus cavilaciones y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaban reunidos todos y que la junta había comenzado—. ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste con respecto a las familias de la nobleza?

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello, Zero-rin. —dijo Daemon, con su característica sonrisa—. Todas las familias nobles han declarado su neutralidad y ninguna parece haber hecho contacto o tener una conexión con Arika. Incluso los pequeños grupos de vampiros nivel C se han rehusado a participar con ella.

—Así que planeaba inmiscuir a los vampiros de otros niveles… —dedujo Zero—. Ahora comprendo la reciente desaparición de vampiros rebeldes, probablemente ella los usaba para luego modificarlos en sus laboratorios.

—Según los reportes de la Asociación de Cazadores enviados por Kaito y Yagari, el número de ataques de nivel E a persona ha decrecido en los últimos meses en un 54%. Eso puedo darnos una idea de cuantos nivel E modificados ha logrado crear. —informó Ruka.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que no sabemos cuántos desertores tenga bajo su mando, podemos estar enfrentándonos a un ejército bastante grande. —convino Aido, leyendo los muchos reportes que Souen repartía.

—¿Acaso te da miedo, rubio? —inquirió Dante sonriendo mordaz.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió. Dante le miró molesto ocasionando que el noble se encogiera un poco, pero retomó el control—. Un ejército grande no significa una victoria segura, pero nos traerá problemas, mucho más considerando el potencial de guerra que tenemos.

—¡Argh, odio el pesimismo! —gritó Alicia mientras le aplicaba a Hanabusa una llave al cuello. Éste agitó los brazos con fuerza intentando en vano zafarse—. De nuestro bando tenemos mucho potencial, rubio oxigenado. Dante, Daemon y yo hemos estado en tantas batallas como años tenemos; el chico Kuran es un as en cuanto a estrategias de combate y guerra. No puedo decir mucho de ustedes, pero por lo que he visto son lo suficientemente buenos peleando como para derribar a mil oponentes antes de que los maten.

—Está bien… —acotó Aido, ya sin aire, pero Thunderwitch lo apretó más—. De acuerdo ¡lo siento, Alicia-sama!

Ella por fin lo soltó, acariciando sus cabellos y llamándolo _buen chico_. El rostro de él tenía las mejillas arreboladas y completamente rojas, se arregló la ropa para tomar su porte noble.

—Sin embargo, Aido tiene razón. —intervino Kain, cruzados de brazos. Todos le pusieron atención—. Si conociéramos el número total de enemigos que enfrentamos, sería más fácil planear una estrategia, pero eso no es posible. Personalmente, creo que los nivel E modificados no representaran ningún problema para nosotros, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los desertores. Ninguno de nosotros —indicó señalando con la mirada a cada uno de los vampiros de linaje noble ahí— podremos resistir una batalla contra uno de ellos.

—Artemis y Bloody Rose pueden contra vampiros de sangre pura, pero su efectividad disminuye contra desertores. —dijo Rima.

Era obvio que se refería a Dante; él no sucumbió al poder de la _Rosa Sangrienta_, aunque los disparos no hayan dado en puntos letales quedó demostrado que la diferencia entre vampiros comunes, incluso sangrepura, y los antiguos desertores era casi abismal.

—Si tanta es su preocupación por saber quiénes están del lado de Arika, creo que podré decir algunos cuantos nombres. —interrumpió Alicia, la mirada de todos se centró en ella—. Cuando fui a buscar a Dante, sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí. Por la nieve no pude detectar su olor, sin embargo sí pude identificarlo. Me sorprendí un poco al saber quién era y mucho más saber que se pasó al lado de Kurotsuki.

—¿Se trata de quien tengo en mente? —inquirió Daemon, repentinamente serio. Dante también lucía igual, estaba cruzado de brazos y sólo esperaba la confirmación de Alicia.

Ella asintió. Fuese quien fuese para que los tres tuvieran, de repente, expresiones tan serias significaba que era peligroso.

—Su nombre es Michael Sinclair. —dijo Alicia—. Tiene 12 mil años, y ha pasado la mayoría del tiempo viajando por el mundo. De todos nosotros, es el único que ha llevado una buena relación con todos.

—Nunca había oído hablar de él en las reuniones de la nobleza. —comentó Aido.

—Eso es porque lo conocen por su seudónimo, chico. —dijo Alicia, mostrando una sonrisa como retando al rubio a adivinar de quien se trataba. Aido aceptó el reto, poniendo su cerebro a trabajar. No por nada se le consideraba un genio, incluso en su generación, solamente superado por Kaname y Takuma, por obvias razones.

No tardó mucho en hallar la solución y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Realmente quería pensar que no se trataba de _él_. No es que Michael tuviese una mala reputación en el mundo vampiro, claro que no, sino que su fama se debía a una increíble cualidad que sólo él había desarrollado de una manera sorprendente.

—_Nightfury (5)._ —soltó Hanabusa, y las expresiones de los demás se tornaron como la suya, excepto la de Zero y Sira, quienes los miraron inquisitivos. Takuma decidió explicarlo.

—Michael _Nightfury_ Sinclair. No es simplemente fuerte debido a todo el poder acumulado que ha reunido todos esos miles de años, es veloz. —las cejas de Zero se juntaron imperceptiblemente. Realmente no entendía tanta preocupación por parte de todos. Sabía que los vampiros eran veloces. Había visto la asombrosa velocidad de Kaname, Dante, Alicia y Daemon, e incluso la suya. Sí, admitía que seguirles el paso era un poco agotador y presentaban un reto definitivo, pero eso no significaba que eran invencibles.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, para saber si ésa era toda la información. Había esperado algo más, sin embargo, la mirada de quienes conocían a Michael era demasiado grave. No tenía que pensar mucho para entender que ésa no era toda la historia—. ¿Qué tan veloz es?

—Puede cruzar continentes en segundos, océanos en minutos. ¿Qué tan rápido es, cazador? Tan rápido que puede incluso llegar a este lugar, masacrar a todos y regresar con esa perra sin que lo hubiésemos detectado. —contestó Dante—. Sólo hay tres que han podido vencerle. El idiota de Akira y yo somos dos, además de Belial Rumanov. Si Michael está con ella, da por muertos a la mitad de tus subordinados.

—Dijeron que Michael era el único que mantenía una buena relación con todos ustedes, es poco creíble que se haya unido a Arika por su propia voluntad. —pronunció Zero, ignorando el comentario de Dante—. Incluso si fuese cierto que se unió con ella, sabría que tú estarías trabajando con nosotros debido a tus propios intereses y no se arriesgaría a un enfrentamiento que resulte en perdida para él. Eso puede significar dos cosas. Una, él está trabajando por su cuenta con Arika, o alguien logró manipularlo de alguna manera.

Dante miró con una sonrisa aprobadora al cazador. Kaname secundó esto, aunque eso sólo pudo verlo Ruka.

—Michael no es alguien persuasivo o que se atenga a las reglas de los demás. Él es libre y las guerras de los demás no le interesan. Así que la segunda opción es la más viable. —dijo Kaname—. Además, entre los clanes antiguos hay alguien que posee una habilidad que puede convertir a quien sea en un esclavo.

Dio una mirada significativa a Winchester, quien sólo respiró profundo.

—Mi hermana menor, Catena, tiene la habilidad de hacer de las personas sus marionetas si éstas tienen contacto con su sangre. —explicó, con tono de voz apagado, como si le aburriera mucho hablar del tema—. No hemos hablado en ocho mil años, nuestra relación no es buena.

—¿Qué tan mala es su relación, Daemon? —preguntó Zero.

Daemon emitió una débil sonrisa.

—Tanto que si eso diera la oportunidad de verme muerto, ella con gusto se uniría con Arika. —comentó, con voz ligeramente ronca.

—Eso es amor de hermanos. —espetó Rima, sin burla. Daemon le dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento, realmente no le gustaba hablar sobre eso.

—Catena es una niña en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Caprichosa, juguetona y muy, muy perversa. Es algunos años menor que Kan-chin, pero es inteligente. Arika sabrá sacar mucho provecho de su habilidad. —apuntó Daemon.

—Usted mencionó que tiene otro hermano. —señaló Ruka—. Él podría ayudarnos, a menos que su relación entre ustedes sea igual que con su hermana.

—Ritter nunca nos ayudará. —pronunció cortante Daemon. Kiryû arqueó una ceja. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en Daemon, resultaba anormal en él, como si de alguna extraña forma su voz sólo pudiese demostrar regocijo.

Conocía a Daemon desde que Akira se lo presentó. Al principio le había parecido un maldito rubio cabeza hueca cuyo único objetivo en la vida era sacarlo de quicio, pero con el tiempo, supo que era algo más que un irritante vampiro, conoció las diferentes facetas que Daemon tenía; la de burla, la de alegría, la de ácida tristeza, pero no lo había visto así, un poco enojado y con ojos que mostraban mortificación. Definitivamente eso no resultaba natural en Daemon, no, incluso llegó a molestarlo.

La risa estruendosa de Dante rompió con el silencio. Todos le miraron interrogativos. Alicia sólo soltó un suspiró, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada y Kaname sólo guardó silencio, sabiendo lo que pronto ocurriría. Daemon le envió una mirada helada a Dante, pero éste ni se inmutó.

—Oh, parece ser que no quieres hablar de eso, Daemon. —dijo con tono burdo—. Pero se te olvido algo, que no nos importa que tan doloroso resulte para ti. Aquí y ahora, importa poco tus sentimientos, para conseguir la victoria la información que puede obtenerse es sumamente valiosa.

Los ojos rojos de Daemon parecieron brillar más de la cuenta, las palabras de Dante tuvieron el efecto deseado. Aun así, su rostro no mostró daño alguno, mantuvo su expresión impoluta y sostuvo la mirada del contrario.

—Dante, me lastiman tus palabras. Tal parece que quieres decir que soy un sentimental. —convino decir después de un rato, manteniendo un tono suave—. No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero ya lo señalaste, tengo que dejar de lado mi frustración y narrar cosas que prefiero olvidar. En estos momentos, supongo, _todos_ pasaremos por esto, ¿verdad?

Remarcó la palabra todos, refiriéndose en específico a Dante. Y logró que el pelinegro arqueara las cejas, herido en su propio juego. Daemon conocía lo suficiente a Dante para saber la historia detrás de él, sus motivos, su infancia y aquello que deseaba con todo su ser. Y si Winchester iba a hablar de su jodido pasado, entonces Dante también.

—Bueno, como no quiero perder más el tiempo. Hablaré un poco de mi familia. —dijo, dirigiéndose a todos—. Antes de eso, quisiera pedirle a Kan-chin que les hable de cómo se fundaron las primeras familias sangrepura antiguas.

—¿No sería mejor que tú lo explicases? —dijo, era obvio que no quería decir nada.

—Es que tú lo explicas mejor que yo. —se excusó. Kaname supo que no tenía otra opción y no deseaba en lo mínimo tratar con un berrinche de Daemon en ese momento.

—Hace 17 mil años, nació el primer vampiro de la historia, Erioll Whitemoon. Nunca se conoció su origen ni siquiera si había nacido o se había convertido en vampiro, sin embargo, él fue el primero de nuestra especie que contaba con una habilidad que su familia heredaría después. Al igual que Akira, podía convertir a los humanos en vampiros de sangrepura justo como él. Al principio, él vivía en paz, sin mostrarse a los humanos y guardando distancia de todos, sin embargo, tras trescientos años de soledad decidió que era momento de crearse compañeros. Viajo por el mundo en busca de personas que estuvieran dispuestas a compartir la eternidad con él; en esos tiempos, las personas eran demasiado supersticiosas y ninguna habría aceptado fácilmente aliarse a alguien con sus cualidades. Lo habrían considerado un pecado. Aun así, logró encontrar a dieciséis personas dispuestas, ellas se convirtieron en los primeros líderes y ellos, junto a Whitemoon, construyeron la primera sociedad de vampiros (6).

El ambiente en la oficina del director se tornó místico. El relato de Kaname te transportaba con facilidad a tiempos antiguos. Daemon tuvo mucha razón en proponer a Kuran como narrador, su voz tan grave y elegante era arrulladora. Todos guardaban silencio.

—Los humanos no tardaron en saber de su existencia e intentaron erradicarlos. No obstante, los vampiros eran mucho más fuertes y debido a sus cientos de años de experiencia, arrasaban con los pobres intentos de pelea de los humanos. —continuó Kaname—. Tras cien años de guerra, Whitemoon propuso un cese al fuego al líder de la resistencia humana, éste aceptó, era obvio que estaba cansado de la sangre y las muertes sin sentido. Así que se acordó que humanos y vampiros vivirían en territorios diferentes. Los humanos que quisieron unirse a los vampiros fueron bien recibidos, y así se establecieron los clanes en el que sería dos mil años después el continente Europeo. Ambos razas prosperaron, cada una a su modo, cada una haciendo sorprendentes descubrimientos, sin embargo, llegó un punto en que los humanos comenzaron a adueñarse de más de lo que les pertenecía. Acabaron con los recursos naturales y estalló la guerra entre ellos mismos provocando que el clima cambiara drásticamente. Debido a esto, de ser dieciséis familias de vampiros puros, el cambio climático produjo que sólo sobrevivieran ocho. Éstas decidieron unirse para solucionar lo que los humanos había ocasionado, ya que creían que era su responsabilidad por no haber hecho algo antes.

»—De todos los ocho clanes presentes, relucía el Clan Winchester. Esta familia resultaba interesante, debido a que su primer líder, Sara Winchester, fue la primera persona en aceptar ser convertida en vampiro por Whitemoon. Los Winchester han estado al servicio de la familia fundadora desde sus inicios. —finalizó Kaname.

—Como unos perros falderos. Aunque admito que Sara era bastante interesante. —la voz de Dante logró romper la atmósfera de ensueño que se había instalado.

Sira tuvo que ser ligeramente sacudida por Shiki para que volviera a la realidad. Aido miraba con ojitos brillantes a Kaname y Rima se sentía verdaderamente asombrada de saber los comienzos de su especie.

—Bien, ahora sigo yo. —interrumpió Daemon—. Los dieciséis líderes sangrepura que conformaron el primer consejo, al pasar de los años, pidieron a su jefe que les concediera un deseo. Querían una pareja, y Whitemoon-sama aceptó esto, les dijo que buscaran entre humanos y vampiros por igual y él los convertiría en el caso de los primeros. Mi madre, Sara, fue la primera en llevar a un humano para convertirlo. Mi padre y ella vivieron en una de las mansiones cercanas a la de su jefe. Pasaron miles de años antes de que tuvieran a su primer hijo. Ritter nació dos mil años después que Dante, y yo nací luego de 1500 años. Mi padre murió cien años después y fue asesinado…

Guardó un momento de silencio.

—Su asesino fue Ritter. —algunas expresiones de los presentes se modificaron un poco, pero para aquellos que habían vivido tanto en la sociedad vampírica no les resultaba extraño la traición entre familiares—. Fue un duro golpe para mi madre, después de todo, ella lo había elegido y su perdida provoco que sufriera ataques de locura y que su estado se deteriorara.

De pronto, una chispa de intuición saltó en la mente de Sira, como su hubiese hecho clic ató cabos rápidamente.

—Ella fue el primer vampiro en tener derecho de sangre. —espetó Sira, impresionada.

Takuma y Senri la miraron inquietos, como si no comprendieran porque ella había dicho eso. Zero miró a su sobrina con condescendencia, la conocía de sobra para saber que nunca hablaba sin tener nada importante que decir.

—Exactamente. —admitió Daemon, sonriendo—. Mi madre y el padre de Akira-sama fueron los primeros vampiros en tener un humano con derecho de sangre. Para un vampiro que posee esto, la muerte del humano elegido representa un gran dolor para él, además de que su sed aumenta hasta límites dementes. Mi madre nunca se recuperó de la muerte de mi padre. Y eso lo aprovechó Ritter.

Tras estas últimas palabras, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de todos. Y se sintieron disgustados por saber la verdad y sintieron algo de rencor hacia Ritter.

—Catena no sólo es mi hermana, es mi sobrina también. —Daemon confirmó lo que todos ya sabían—. Es hija de mi madre y de mi hermano.

Las relaciones incestuosas entre los vampiros eran comunes. No resultaba extraño, de hecho no existía ninguna familia que no presentara enlaces endogámicos. Los matrimonios entre hermanos, entre primos e incluso entre tíos y sobrinos eran aceptados como algo natural para mantener lo más puro el linaje de cada clan. No obstante, éste era un caso distinto, no se había tratado de una unión por conveniencia, ni por amor, Sara Winchester había sido violado por su primogénito y el fruto de esa unión resultó en una niña que heredó todas las características de su madre y abuela.

—Mi relación con Ritter nunca fue buena, pero desde que me enteré sobre lo que le hizo a mi madre, simplemente quiero matarlo. —apuntó, frívolo—. Por otra parte, no sé por qué Catena me odia tanto, siempre trate de ser un buen hermano mayor y quise que llevara una vida tranquila.

—Entonces, es muy posible que esos dos estén con Arika y que Catena haya obligado a Michael Sinclair a formar parte de ellos. —dedujo Zero—. ¿Hay alguien más que tengan en mente?

—Has mencionado antes a Belial, Dante. —apuntó Kaname, dirigiéndose al desertor—. ¿Sigues manteniendo contacto con él?

—No. —respondió con sinceridad—. No he sabido nada sobre él desde que intente matar a su hermano.

—¿Intentaste matar a Baal? —inquirió Kaname, ligeramente asombrado.

—¿Quién es Belial y quién es Baal? —interrumpió Kiryû.

—Son los gemelos que se mencionan en la historia sobre la creación de Arika (7). —le contestó Daemon.

—Me resulta extraño que menciones a unos gemelos vampiros, dado que las leyendas cuentan que si una mujer vampiro se embaraza de gemelos, un feto devorara al otro. Incluso su maldición llegó hasta las familias de cazadores que bebieron sangre de vampiro. —dijo Zero, interesado.

Rima y Ruka le miraron comprensivas. Era innegable que Zero se sintiera atraído a ese tema. Él e Ichiru habían sido la primera pareja de gemelos nacidos en una familia donde el canibalismo en el vientre era normal, pese a eso, su hermano había nacido débil y enfermo mientras él crecía fuerte. Siempre había subestimado a su hermano, y éste había terminado teniendo sentimientos ambivalentes hacia él, entonces Ichiru lo había traicionado y buscaba su destrucción. Aun con el pasar de los años, la melancolía y la frustración de no poder salvar a Ichiru lo mortificaban. Zero no podía perdonarse aún haber perdido a su hermano menor.

—Es un caso verdaderamente particular. El nacimiento de unos gemelos en un clan de vampiros fue un hito en la historia de nuestra sociedad. —explicó Kaname—. Sin embargo, los Rumanov fueron el único caso, después de ellos no volvieron a nacer gemelos entre los clanes, nadie ha podido encontrar la explicación detrás de ese hecho.

Por un momento, la habitación quedó en silencio. Kaname fijó su atención en la expresión del cazador y se encontró con que los ojos de pupilas lilas plateadas estaban opacos, como si un velo tenue los hubiese cubierto y así les arrebatara su belleza. Kuran lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que Zero estaba pensando en Ichiru. En cómo no había podido salvarlo, en cómo había muerto entre sus brazos mientras él devoraba lo que restaba de vida de su débil cuerpo; los sentimientos que albergaba el alma de Zero no sólo representaban el dolor de todas las pérdidas que había vivido, sino también la mescolanza de emociones negativas y positivas. Podría decirse que era como un remolino de sensaciones que vivía en el corazón del cazador.

Y sin saber por qué, sin quererlo y sin importarle no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento por eso, Kaname quiso, momentáneamente, ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo al cazador. Empero, dicho impulso fue suprimido de inmediato, no debía de hacerlo. No sólo porque no correspondía en ese momento, también porque seguramente Zero lo rechazaría y eso, pese a lo que pudiese creer, lo heriría.

«_Magnífico, _pensó con ironía, _ahora no sólo confió en él sino que también temo a su rechazo, y no sólo busco ofrecerle consuelo sino también me siento culpable cuando él recuerda a Ichiru»_

—Sea como sea, incluso aunque Dante hubiese tratado de matar al niño mimado de Baal, los Rumanov son la única opción que tenemos de momento. —dijo Alicia, retomando el objetivo principal de la reunión—. Belial es muy protector con su hermano, si queremos tenerlo de nuestra parte debemos lograr primero que Baal acepte ayudarnos.

—Los Rumanov viven en Rusia, su mansión está oculta entre unas montañas. Es difícil acercarse tanto a pie como por el aire, el clima es otro problema y creo que nos tardaremos más en llegar que en convencerlos. —dijo Daemon.

—El clima de Rusia en época de invierno es sumamente frío y las tormentas de nieve cubren todo a su paso, la zona en sí es complicada de cruzar, pero no imposible. —pronunció Aido—. Mi familia tiene algunas instalaciones para esquiar cerca del lugar donde viven, pueden prestarnos motocicletas de nieve y el equipo que haga falta durante el viaje.

—¿No sería más fácil llegar por el cielo para los sangrepura? —inquirió Shiki. Aido negó con la cabeza.

—No subestimó sus habilidades de supervivencia, pero un viaje en medios de transporte gasta menos energía que viajar convertidos en murciélagos u otro animal. No sabemos si Arika haya contactado a los Rumanov o si pretenda tendernos una trampa en ese lugar, pero lo que requerimos es gastar el mínimo de fuerza. La resistencia natural de los vampiros juega un punto a nuestro favor, resistir las bajas temperaturas del clima invernal ruso será mucho más sencillo.

—Aido tiene razón. —apremió Kaname—. Incluso aunque para resistir el clima tengamos que beber sangre, creo que hay una posible solución a ese problema.

Dio una mirada significativa a Zero, éste se limitó a sacar un pergamino.

—Éste es el informe de la nueva versión de _Cáliz_ de las farmacias que administran las empresas de la familia Souen. —dijo mostrando las hojas por las que había enviado a Senri—. De acuerdo con esto, la concentración de sangre en la nueva fórmula subió a un 88% en cada botella. Según el censo que se ha hecho de los vampiros que tomaron esta nueva versión ha mostrado buenos resultados, su asimilación es mejor además de que su sabor y los beneficios que aporta superan a la primera versión. Dado que hemos recibido donaciones de sangre de todos los humanos que residen en Japón, Inglaterra, España, Francia, Egipto, México, Venezuela y Brasil, nuestras reservas están bien surtidas, y como la población humana ha crecido en un diez por ciento en los últimos quince años el balance entre oferta-demanda está equilibrado.

—Tomando en cuenta este avance, podemos decir que el viaje será mucho más llevadero si llevábamos el nuevo producto de sangre sintetizada. Con la asistencia del grupo Aido de esa zona, el nuevo _Cáliz_ y nuestra experiencia en batalla será sencillo llegar a ellos. —completó Kaname.

Sin duda alguna, cuando ellos dos se sincronizaban eran asombrosos.

—¿Quiénes irán? —comenzó Dante—. No tengo nada en contra del plan, pese a que es un plan de mierda muy obvio, es una buena táctica. Aunque existe un jodido _pero_ en ello. Como director de esta academia además de ser socio del Concilio y la Asociación, no puedes permitirte llevarte un número de subordinados mayor a seis. Con los Winchester de su lado, esa perra no dudará ni un instante en atacar los puntos débiles que queden expuestos.

—El Concilio está bajo la protección de Isaya Shouto, Hanabi Hiou y Tooru Touma (8) mientras que la Asociación está bajo el mando de Yagari y Kaito, además las paredes de ambas estructuras ha sido reforzada con metal madre de la fundición. —dijo Zero—. Esos lugares soportaran cualquier embate que ella envié. La Academia Cross, por otra parte, no cuenta con tantas protecciones, excepto por la barrera anti-vampiros y que mis alumnos son el equivalente a un ejército espartano. Un grupo de seis para una expedición a Rusia me parece un número razonable, los que queden permanecerán en la academia para cualquier contratiempo.

—Bien, siendo así me tomaré la libertad de escoger a las personas que irán. —dijo mientras checaba con la mirada a los presentes—. Es obvio que yo iré, y por tal motivo quiero asegurarme de ir en buena compañía, creo que no quieren que mate a quien termine sacándome de mis casillas por ser un estorbo.

Entonces Alicia rio quedito.

—Entonces eso significa que yo no iré, después de todo, uno de mis talentos naturales es sacar a la gente de quicio.

—Creí que ése era el trabajo de Daemon. —acotó Zero, con una sonrisa ladeada. El mencionado sólo hizo un puchero.

—Alicia, te sobreestimas demasiado, tú nunca podrías sacar de quicio a alguna persona, ni siquiera mí. —comentó Dante, cruzando los brazos, pero sin mirarla.

Para todos los presentes, el comentario de Dante podía calificarse como todos los que salían de su boca, hiriente y con toda la intención de joder la autoestima de una persona, no obstante, para Daemon y Kaname no era así. Las palabras de Herrderhölle eran mordaces, brutales y completamente dementes, pero él nunca las usaba con ella. No, con Alicia sus palabras nunca serían de burla o de desprecio. Con ella no, jamás. Porque para Dante, Alicia era…

—Yo quiero ir. —dijo de pronto Sira, levantando su mano como si pidiera la palabra.

Zero le envió una mirada que pedía una explicación inmediata mientras que la de Senri era de extrañeza. No obstante, la expresión de Sira no denotaba broma o que hubiese perdido la cordura. Dante le miró directo a los ojos y de nuevo se topó con la barrera que pretendía ocultar algo, y sonrió por dentro, esa niña le resultaba interesante, mucho más de los que había esperado.

—Aceptada. —pronunció Dante, y luego añadió dando una mirada a Zero—. Y me importa una mierda que no quieras que vaya, cazador, si está tan capacitada como presumías hace rato, entonces una expedición como ésta no le resultara difícil.

—Sacas conclusiones muy rápido, Dante. —replicó Zero, imperturbable—. Sé cuánta es la capacidad de Sira y que esto no representará un problema para ella. No tengo ningún problema con que ella vaya, pero sí condiciones. Senri irá con Sira, supongo que ya sabes por qué.

La cara de Dante formó una expresión maquiavélica y sus ojos almendrados miraron con furia contenida a Zero, éste permaneció con la misma expresión calmada mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano derecha. Kaname reprimió una sonrisa, estaba bastante divertido con la situación y de momento no le preocupaban las represalias que el desertor pudiera tomar, estaba claro que Zero se vengaba de lo que había pasado hace un rato. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ruka estaba disfrutando como él, pero ella lo disfrazaba perfectamente.

—Sorprendente, cazador, casi lo mató en cuanto lo vi y parece ser que quieres que termine el trabajo. —espetó Dante, mordaz—. Además, no pudo contraatacarme o, de mínimo, hacer algo contra mí. Antes que dejarlo ir porque está atado como perro a tu sobrina, prefiero ir solo.

—Senri. —profirió Zero. El aludido se acercó a él y el cazador sacó de pronto a Bloody Rose entregándosela—. Hazlo rápido.

Shiki asintió tomando la pistola que emitió ligeras cargas eléctricas al contacto, la elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos y la miró como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Dante bufó exageradamente burlándose del pelirrojo, pero en el preciso instante en que desvió su atención de Senri no vio cómo, de un movimiento rápido, los dedos que sostenían el arma con torpeza ahora lo hacían con decisión. Y sin mirar, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar Shiki disparó a diversos puntos en la habitación, muy cerca de cada vampiro presente. Aido chilló cuando una bala le pasó cerca de la mejilla y le gritó que tuviera más cuidado. Akatsuki sólo mantuvo su expresión aburrida, pensando que tal vez la influencia de Kiryû si había afectado al estado mental de Senri mientras que Takuma veía fascinado la excelente puntería de Senri para no darles a sus aliados cuando ni siquiera los estaba mirando.

Tras el cese de fuego, y con sus excepciones, los ojos de los presentes miraron con asombro al pelirrojo, pero éste ni se inmutó, sólo sacó un pocky de su bolsillo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Linda demostración, _halfblood,_ es una lástima que no le hayas dado a nada. —comentó Herrderhölle.

—Te equivocas, _pureblood (9). _—pronunció, haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Dante se puso rígido mientras se volteaba por completo hacia Senri, y se encontró con una grata sorpresa, pese a casi matarlo cuando lo conoció, los ojos azul pálido no reflejaban miedo ni nada parecido; de hecho, no reflejaban nada en ese momento y eso le resultó intrigante. Ni en sus quince mil años de vida, había conocido a alguien cuyos ojos expresaran la nada absoluta, como si fueran los ojos de alguien muerto, pero lo que sucedió después sólo significó para Dante el nacimiento del más puro interés que haya puesto hacia otra persona.

Las pupilas vacías de Senri, azules y pálidas, recobraban un ligero y hermoso brilló en cuanto se dirigían a Sira, y ese brilló sólo se amplificó cuando Senri le regresó de nuevo la Bloody a su dueño, y luego, Rima y Ruka le había palmeado la espalda diciéndole que lo había hecho bien. Dante lo encontró maravilloso, no por algún sentimentalismo absurdo, sino porque se identificaba con eso, tanto, que le resulta molesto y también le alegraba. Porque para él, que había vivido por miles de años y que sus ojos eran similares a los de Shiki, encontrar a alguien así… era reconfortante. No lo admitiría, pero ahora podía dejar que el pelirrojo estuviera en su presencia sin intentar matarlo.

—No puedo compararme con Zero-sama, pero mi puntería no es tan mala. —convino decir después de un rato, sacando otro pocky—. Le di al asqueroso insecto que trataba de espiarnos.

Y señaló la pared a su derecha, donde señaló un punto donde uno de los disparos había impactado. Ahí, entre el color negro de la pólvora, un escorpión rojo se deshacía en cenizas.

—¿Un escorpión rojo? —musitó Aido.

—Catena. —dijo por toda respuesta Daemon.

—Había sentido la presencia de algo más en la habitación, pero no quería hacer ningún movimiento hasta no estar seguro. Cuando detecté bien de dónde provenía esa presencia, sabía que no podía moverme deliberadamente. —señaló a Shiki—. Así que hice una señal a Senri que entendió perfectamente. La provocación de Dante resultó provechosa para disfrazar nuestras intenciones.

Todos miraron el sitio donde ya sólo quedaba una mancha oscura y admitieron que la capacidad sensitiva de Zero era impresionante.

—Si uno de los escorpiones de Catena ha estado aquí, significa que puede haber más dentro de la escuela y eso quiere decir que alguien dejo que entraran. —dijo Ruka—. La barrera que cubre la academia sólo puede quitarse desde adentro mediante algunos hechizos.

—Teniendo eso en cuenta y debido a su reciente salida, creo que la que dejo que pasarán fue la chica comadreja. —pronunció Alicia—. Bien, no lo creo, sé que fue ella. No te ofendas, chico Kuran, pero tu esposa no sabe ocultar indicios.

—Yûki puede seguir creyendo que ignoramos su traición. Arika sabe que nosotros no confiamos en ella. —dijo Kaname. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que él se incluía en el _nosotros_, incluso si aún la amaba ya no podía confiar en ella—. Dejemos las cosas así, podemos sacar provecho sabiendo hacer las jugadas correctas.

—Regresando al tema, permitiré que el _halfblood_ vaya con nosotros. Quien lo sabe, a lo mejor se muere en el camino… accidentalmente, ya saben. —dijo Dante—. Bien, además de ellos dos, Kaname también vendrá.

—Baal no me soporta y si él lo quiere, Belial intentará matarme. No importa si mi relación con él era buena, si su hermano lo desea, Belial lo hará. —comentó Kaname. Realmente creía que la presencia de Baal afectaría mucho al juicio de su hermano.

—Ya pensé sobre eso y encontré la solución. —replicó Dante, confiado como siempre—. Bien, si no hay más quejas de tu parte, seguiré. Cazador —dijo mirándolo— tú también vendrás. Souen y Touya pueden encargarse de esta academia, así que no hay motivo alguno por el cual tu presencia sea indispensable aquí.

Zero sólo pudo asentir, tenía el presentimiento de que Dante haría algo así. Tampoco es que fuera a negarse, le interesaban demasiado los gemelos Rumanov para perder la oportunidad de conocerlos personalmente.

Luego, Dante señaló con el dedo a Aido, éste se tensó un poco y decidió no moverse de su lugar.

—Tú también vienes, rubio. Parece que usas tu cerebro lo suficientemente bien como para no morir de forma estúpida, además de que es tu familia quien nos dará los medios de transporte, así que no puedes simplemente desentenderte del asunto.

Hanabusa asintió. No podía negarse (era impulsivo, no suicida), sabía que llevarle la contraria a Dante significaría una muerte dolorosa, y de momento todavía sentía demasiada simpatía por su vida como para morir. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a su hija esperando encontrar alguna emoción en sus ojos, más no la encontró. Esto hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco, y aunque sabía qué no tenía motivos para sentirse así, no podía evitarlo. Aunque no estuvo presente con ella, Sira seguía siendo su hija, de él y Sayori y eso nunca cambiaría pese a que Sira le dejó en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él y comprendía eso. Aun así, no dejaría las cosas así. Había perdido 16 años y no quería retrasarse más, y aunque le costará demasiado, volvería a formar parte de la vida de Sira así tuviera que renunciar a todo.

—Siendo así, no queda más que decir. Éste será nuestro primer movimiento como _equipo_ y realmente espero que no jodan todo. —expresó Herrderhölle, sonriendo—. Partiremos en dos horas mientras más pronto nos larguemos, mejor.

—Ruka, llama al aeropuerto y pide un avión. —pidió Zero y Ruka se dirigió a hacer su cometido—. Rima, Daemon, dejaré el cuidado de la academia en sus manos. Cuida que no vaya a arruinarlo.

—No te preocupes, Zero-rin, no creo que Rima-chan deje que la academia sea destruida. —expresó Daemon.

—No lo decía por ella, lo decía por ti. —le regresó Zero—. Rima, cuida que Daemon no le prenda fuego a la escuela.

—Como ordene, Zero-sama. —ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Oigan, ese comentario fue muy cruel! —lloriqueó, y dio indicios de que comenzaría a dar uno de sus grandes berrinches, pero Rima actuó rápido, lo tomó de su oreja derecha y lo arrastró consigo mientras él se quejaba de que no quería que su oreja terminara arrancada de su cabeza—. Rima-chan, eres una mujer de lo peor. Estás jalando mi orejita muy fuerte.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. —espetó sin remordimiento alguno, jalando con más fuerza la oreja ya roja del rubio desertor.

—Esos dos parecen llevarse muy bien. —dijo Takuma, divertido por la escena.

—Desde que se conocieron, ellos se han acoplado entre sí muy bien. Debido a su carácter, Rima puede lidiar con las explosiones de Daemon. —comentó Zero—. Hay veces en que pienso en que esos dos harían una buena pareja.

Ichijou sonrió ligeramente por el comentario. No dudaba que Daemon apreciara a Rima, pero no la amaba. Porque Winchester ya se había fijado en alguien más, precisamente en la persona que ignoraba los sentimientos de amor que le profesaban. Cuando supo de los sentimientos de Daemon hacia Zero, Takuma se sintió identificado y no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión por su colega rubio. Tal parecía que los amores no correspondidos era uno de los temas más concurrentes entre los que estaban en esa habitación.

—Es mejor que vayamos a prepararnos, Shiki-sama. No todos los días puedo ir a un viaje a Rusia. —dio un saltito emocionada mientras Senri sólo asentía.

—No es un paseo turístico, Sira. —espetó Zero, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por ella.

Wakaba arrastró a Shiki por un brazo, lo más probable es que irían a arreglar todo el equipaje para la salida, confiaba en que el pelirrojo controlaría el total de ropa que debían llevar. Zero suspiró, sólo esperaba que Sira no se metiera en problemas durante el viaje.

—Tu sobrina es realmente sorprendente. —dijo Alicia de repente, logrando llamar su atención. Zero asintió con una ligera sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso de Sira bajó el escrutinio de los ojos azules de un frustrado Aido, quien sólo podía mantenerse al margen de la situación—. Entiende muy bien la situación y hace lo que es mejor para el grupo, gracias a la sangre que corre por sus venas podemos enfrentarnos a los Rumanov sin ningún problema.

—Sabía que Herrderhölle no había aceptado tan fácilmente por nada. —dijo Zero. Le dirigió una mirada a Dante que éste correspondió con una sonrisa socarrona, ante esto Zero sólo resopló. Aun así, dejó de lado el hecho de que Dante planeara utilizar a Sira—. ¿Cuál es la habilidad de los Rumanov? ¿Y por qué creen que la sangre de Sira les servirá?

—Los Rumanov resaltan entre las familias antiguas por tener la habilidad de robar la vida de las personas. —respondió Alicia. Zero elevó una ceja, sin entender sus palabras. ¿Robar la vida? Lo único que podía pensar sobre ello es que bebían sangre de las personas y definitivamente no era algo nuevo entre los vampiros.

—Alicia no se refiere a que beban sangre, Kiryû-kun. —interrumpió Kaname, leyendo su expresión a la perfección—. Cuando un vampiro bebe la sangre de otro o de un humano, lo único que le quita es la fuerza por un momento; si el afectado de la mordida reposa unos días vuelve a recuperar la cantidad de sangre que se le sustrajo, pero los Rumanov no quitan fuerza solamente. Cada ser viviente de la tierra tiene un número limitados de años antes de morir, es decir, una línea del tiempo. La habilidad de los Rumanov consiste en quitarte los años de vida que te quedan, por ejemplo, si tienes una expectativa de vida de 70 años, ellos pueden reducirla hasta que sólo vivas la mitad.

—¿Cómo pueden lograr eso? —ahora Zero estaba más interesado.

—Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, su secreto lo guardan intensamente. —dijo Alicia, seria—. Lo único que sabemos es que es por medio del contacto con algunas hiedras que ellos controlan. Si te toca una, algo parecido a un veneno entrará dentro de tu sistema y empezarás a sentirte débil, conforme los años que te quiten de vida comenzarás a envejecer y eventualmente morirás. Incluso entre nosotros, que presumimos de inmortalidad, puede llegar a afectarnos demasiado. Debilitándonos somos un blanco fácil para quien quiera destruirnos.

—Y ahí es donde entra tu sobrina, cazador. —expresó Dante—. Su sangre es tóxica para nosotros, y por lo que sé, las hiedras que los Rumanov controlan han sido bañadas en su propia sangre. Así que si usamos la sangre de Sira contra esas cosas, probablemente anulen sus efectos.

—Eso se escucha razonable. —convino decir, después de meditarlo por unos segundos—. Sólo quiero decir algo más, en dado caso de que tengamos que utilizar la sangre de Sira, yo…

—Yo lo haré, Kiryû. —interrumpió de pronto Aido, con voz intransigente que logró que Zero lo mirara condescendiente—. Sira es mi hija, y aunque no merezco que me llame padre, yo intervendré si la situación lo amerita. Si lo hago yo, me odiará y no se perderá mucho, porque si lo haces tú, sé que ella te perdonará, pero aun así te sentirás culpable de haberla lastimado.

—No tengo ningún problema con lo que expones, Aido. —comentó Zero—. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, no es tu responsabilidad.

—Lo es. —espetó Hanabusa. A su lado, su primo lo miraba con interrogación. No quería entrometerse en los asuntos de Aido, pero éste parecía siempre meterse en líos—. Esto lo hago para pagar la deuda que tengo contigo, Kiryû, no por algo más. Has cuidado a Sira por todos estos años, ya sea por Sayori o porque has querido, no me interesa tu motivo, pero lo has hecho y te estoy agradecido. Así que deja de poner _peros _a alguien que está ofreciéndose para hacer algo que tú odiarías hacer.

Kain miró a Hanabusa como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza aunque eso no resultaría tan sorprendente como su discurso suicida. Los ojos de Alicia brillaron con diversión, anteriormente le había desagradado el rubio por su pesimismo, pero tenía el valor decir las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno y sin ningún temblor en su voz; ahora entendía por qué Sira tenía esa personalidad. Definitivamente había heredado algunas características de la personalidad de su padre.

Por su parte, Dante se encontraba encantado. El rubio había resultado valiente y comprometido, y sabía defender sus intereses con elegancia. Desde que tenía uso de razón, a Dante las personas le habían parecido estúpidas, simplonas y quejumbrosas. Pocos llamaban su atención, pocos demostraban que eran algo más que un pedazo de carne con cerebro y que merecían su reconocimiento. Mentalmente Dante se preguntó por qué demonios todos los que conocía en ese momento no habían nacido antes, su vida pudo sido más interesante y se habría divertido mucho más, no es que se quejara, había vivido sus 15 mil años como había querido y no se arrepentía de nada, pero un poco más de contacto con seres tan interesantes y que le intrigaban tanto definitivamente hubiera mejorado su deplorable visión de los que eran inferiores a él.

—De acuerdo. —dijo finalmente Kiryû. Aido festejó con una sonrisa—. Espero que no huyas cuando sea necesario que entres en acción.

—No huiré. No más. —finalizó Hanabusa antes de dar media vuelta e irse para preparar sus cosas para la expedición.

Kain lo siguió casi al instante, pero antes de salir de la habitación logró captar el olor de Ruka impregnado en el cuerpo de Zero. Por un instante quiso creer que era porque ambos pretendían fingir y era necesario que tuvieran algo de contacto, pero el olor estaba demasiado impregnado como para ser el resultado de simples roces. Entonces sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y el tiempo se congelaba.

«_No puede ser… _»

Sin embargo, pese a que quisiera negarlo, la evidencia de lo que nunca había esperado que sucediera estaba ahí. Y se topó con las inevitables ganas de prenderle fuego a Kiryû, de reducirlo a cenizas, pero se detuvo; no debía haberlo. No le correspondía hacerlo, más bien. Porque por mucho que amara a Ruka, ella ya no era nada de él. Por no haber hecho algo años atrás cuando ella lo necesitaba, Kain había perdido la oportunidad de poder reclamar la atención de Ruka. Ya no podía decir algo. Ya no podía hacer nada. Y eso le lastimaba profundamente, de una manera en que creía que podría recibir miles heridas en su cuerpo sin sentirlas, que incluso si lo sumergieran en magma no sentiría nada. Dolía tanto que por un momento creyó que su cara había perdido la expresión habitual de aburrimiento y había dejado ver el sentimiento que lo torturaba, pero no fue así, y sólo pudo seguir a su primo aguantando las ganas de quemarlo todo.

Aunque se había propuesto conseguir de nuevo la confianza de Souen, no había esperado que ella y Kiryû tuvieran relaciones sexuales, y con eso, destruir un poco de la determinación que había acumulado. No podía creer que Ruka fuera capaz de hacer eso, mucho menos Zero. Luego tuvo que pensar que estaban comprometidos y que, pese a que no lo quisiera aceptar, Zero ahora era un sangrepura cuyas órdenes debían ser cumplidas. Sinceramente, no creía que el cazador fuera de ese tipo de vampiro, y tuvo que admitir que seguramente ambos lo habían hecho por placer, no por otra cosa. Y eso le molestaba, porque significaba que Zero no sólo sentía respeto y cariño por Ruka y viceversa, sino que había algo más, muchos más sentimientos de los que había visualizado. Sin duda alguna, al haberse enterado del nuevo nivel que había alcanzado la relación entre esos dos lo había herido demasiado, y por una parte se sintió ligeramente feliz, porque ahora comprendía la magnitud del dolor que Ruka pudo haber sufrido cuando él la dejó sola hace 16 años.

Sonrió con un poco de ironía al pensar que esto se trataba del karma. Aunque nunca había creído en eso.

«_Nunca es tarde para creerlo, _pensó con frustración».

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Aido para ayudarlo a empacar todo (su primo tenía la particularidad de llevar cualquier objeto que creyera que iba a ser útil sin serlo, en otras palabras, podía llevar hasta 32 cepillos de dientes sólo por si acaso), y mantener su mente alejada del hecho de que Ruka había tenido sexo con Zero.

* * *

El cazador se encontraba en su habitación, después de que Aido y Kain se retiraron de su oficina, el resto también lo hizo.

Después de asear un poco el cuarto, empacó rápidamente una mochila con todo lo necesario y luego se dirigió a la entrada principal, donde se encontraría con los demás. En el camino se topó con varios alumnos, y por suerte, con la presidenta estudiantil a quien informó de su salida y que ordenó le explicará la situación a sus compañeros y maestros ya que debido al limitado tiempo que tenía antes de partir, él no podría hacerlo apropiadamente. La chica asintió y se marchó dispuesta a realizar lo dicho por el director.

Retomando su camino, Zero llegó con quince minutos de anticipación y se sorprendió mucho de esto, ya que no solía llegar temprano, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Levantó la mirada al cielo que estaba nublado y supo que probablemente nevaría muy pronto, y esperaba que sucediera. Desde que se había convertido en sangrepura, le había gustado mucho observar la nieve cayendo y cubriendo todo de blanco; antes no se fijaba en esto y realmente no le importaba si nevaba o no, pero ahora le relajaba. Prefería el invierno sobre las otras estaciones, el frío lo hacía sentir bien. Además, le recordaba la noche en que fue transformado en vampiro puro aunque también le recordaba el día en que Shizuka lo había mordido.

Dos noches en invierno en las que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Sin embargo, la diferencia estaba clara. Con Shizuka no había deseado la conversión, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado, pero en la noche en la que probó por vez primera la sangre de Tsukishiro presentaba uno de los momentos más placenteros de su vida. La sangre tan pura de Akira le había saciado por completo, y su sed ahora no se despertaba por hambre sino por deseo, anhelaba el momento de volver a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello blanco y extraer el líquido que tanto deseaba. Sintió que su garganta de repente escocía y supo que sus ojos ahora eran rojos, controlar su sed ahora le resultaba menos difícil, aun así no podía ignorar el hecho de que seguía necesitando beber diariamente.

Inconvenientemente, no había podido beber después de hacer el amor con Ruka, pero no lo creyó apropiado en el momento, ella se encontraba agotada y él no pensaba precisamente en su necesidad de sangre. Retomando eso, realmente se había sentido increíble hacerlo con ella, casi podía compararlo con el beber sangre y pudo asegurar que la combinación de ambos sería una experiencia infinitamente más placentera. Se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo con Akira, de compartir un momento tan único como ése y también si el desertor estaría como él.

Meneó la cabeza para despejarse, no era propio de él tener pensamientos tan cursis y melosos, ni siquiera con Akira se sentía cómodo pensando de esa manera y supo que con ninguna persona se dejaría llevar por sentimentalismos. Sí, podía amar, con la misma intensidad que cualquiera, no obstante, él no era un romántico empedernido. En el pasado con Yûki, su amor por ella le había llevado a cometer locuras, acciones que ahora le parecían tan desesperadas y tontas que se llegó a cuestionar su sanidad mental. Al pasar los años y superar su obsesión por la Kuran, había conocido otra faceta suya y fue cuando se enamoró de Sayori. Sin embargo, no fue correspondido, pero no por eso despreciado y dejado de lado, Wakaba fungió como una gran consejera y una amiga incondicional, le hizo ver a través de simples palabras que no podía esperar que la persona lo amara de la misma forma y que cada persona poseía una particular forma de mostrar amor. Asimismo le mostró que no tenía por qué recibir migajas de cariño y que amar hasta la obsesión no podía ser sano en ningún sentido. Y Zero, que amaba de una forma completamente obsesiva y destructiva, pudo reflexionar y saber qué es lo que quería y lo que deseaba, y así pudo liberarse de las cadenas del pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

Y luego, después de la muerte de Sayori, Akira había llegado a su vida. Cuando lo conoció desconfió de él por completo, no porque fuese un vampiro puro, sino porque algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo, pese a eso, y después de tres años, Tsukishiro logró entrar en su corazón. Y Zero ya no pudo sino mirar directamente a sus ojos y saber que lo amaba.

«—_¿Eso es verdad? _—preguntó Shizuka Hiou, apareciendo frente a él y mirándolo con expresión solemne mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno del rostro de Zero.»

Él ya no se sorprendió de verla, ya se había hecho a la idea de que se toparía muchas veces con la ilusión de Hiou. Y no negó el contacto de la mano de ella contra su piel, de hecho, extrañamente, se sentía cómodo.

«—_A veces me pregunto por qué las personas niegan la verdad frente a ellos. _—comentó, adquiriendo un tono de voz melancólico. A la vez que se alejaba de él dando pasos cortos caminando con lentitud sobre la nieve—. _Desesperadamente buscan la verdad, lo sincero, lo honesto, pero cuando lo encuentran huyen despavoridos, como niños pequeños asustados por un monstruo. Es gracioso verlos, anhelan aquello a lo que temen tanto, desean poseer aquello que aborrecen. Es divertido, ¿no lo crees, querido?»_

Zero no contestó, no sabía que se estaba refiriendo y no le interesaba, pero esto provocó que ella riera quedito como si hubiese estado esperando eso.

«—_Prefieres ignorarlo y no sabes que eso lo lastima, a pesar de que lo amas tanto, lo hieres con tu ignorancia justo como Yûki Kuran lo hizo en el pasado.»_

Se acercó de nuevo a Kiryû, pero éste había fruncido el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería esa mujer? ¿A quién estaba lastimando? ¿Qué era lo que ignoraba? No comprendía ¿Acaso él estaba actuando como Yûki en el pasado, pero con Akira? ¿Estaba, sin saberlo, lastimando al desertor? Pero supo que no se trataba de eso en cuanto la expresión de Hiou cambio drásticamente, ahora expresaba desencanto.

«—_Y no sólo él sufre por ti, sino que castigas a tu reflejo por simple capricho. _—dijo.»

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —replicó él mientras ella meneaba la cabeza negativamente—. Deja de lado los rodeos, Shizuka, si tienes algo que decirme, sólo hazlo.

La imagen de Shizuka se quedó estática por un momento, sin decir nada. Zero espero que se desvaneciera o escuchar algún comentario sarcástico, pero lo que pasó, nunca habría podido preverlo. Ante él, la imagen de Hiou se transmutaba a la figura de un hombre de su misma estatura, con su misma tonalidad de piel, ojos y cabellos, pero con la mirada vacía.

«—_¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que nos estás matando? _—profirió Ichiru con voz cansada ante los ojos estupefactos de su hermano mayor. Se llevó una mano para tapar sus ojos como si la luz le lastimara, sin embargo, Zero observó que lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus mejillas—_. Dime, Zero, cuánto más necesitas tardarte para saber que has sido engañado.»_

Las lágrimas de Ichiru comenzaron a tornarse rojas, Zero levantó una mano para tratar de acercarse a la ilusión mientras que ésta dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Estaba llorando sangre y sonreía tristemente. Zero quiso arrojarse, sin embargo, la ilusión desapareció dejando sólo el vacío y a su corazón opresado por la frustración.

Se quedó tan ensimismado después que no se dio cuenta de que Kaname se ubicaba al lado suyo.

—¿Kiryû-kun? —inquirió Kaname, mirando a los ojos perdidos de Zero y supo que había algo mal cuando éste no le respondía. Puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho y lo sacudió con cuidado, sólo logró que levantara la mirada, pero era como si realmente no estuviera viéndolo.

Kaname comprendía que cuando comenzaban las ilusiones era común que los afectados se perdieran por un momento. Asimismo sabía que no era saludable dejar que las personas se perdieran en sus pensamientos, una exposición a estas ilusiones que durara demasiado provocaría que el estado mental del sangrepura se desestabilizara. No usaría mucha fuerza, agarró por los hombros a Zero dispuesto a sacudirlo, pero lo que le sucedió lo tomó con la guardia baja.

Zero había reaccionado a su agarre como lo haría si lo estuviesen atacando, se movió de tal modo que Kaname quedó atrapado en una llave con la Bloody Rose pegada a la frente. Quiso zafarse, pero Zero estaba usando mucha fuerza y Kaname no quería tener que recurrir a todo su poder, no convenía liberarse de esa forma. Iba a abrir la boca para dejar en claro quién era, pero se dio cuenta de que Kiryû lo sabía y que se encontraba muy alterado. Sus ojos lilas estaban rojos y sus colmillos sobresalían de entre sus labios.

Tenía sed.

—Si tienes sed, muerde a Kaname y bebe lo que tanto necesitas, cazador. —profirió Dante.

Su comentario logró hacer volver en sí a Zero, se apartó con brusquedad de Kaname y se irguió poniendo una mano sobre su garganta. Kaname se levantó después, sacudiendo la nieve de su abrigo.

—Al parecer, no se ha completado el proceso de conversión. —dijo Herrderhölle, mirándolo analítico—. Akira no ha bebido tu sangre, ¿verdad? Es por eso que recuerdas todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Zero.

Pero Dante sólo rió, como sabiendo algo que él ignoraba.

—Cuando Akira convierte a alguien en un sangrepura, primero bebes su sangre y luego él toma la tuya. —comenzó a explicar Kaname—. Cada acto tiene su significado. Cuando bebes su sangre significa que aceptas la nueva naturaleza que se te brindará y cuando Akira bebe tu sangre, se lleva consigo todos los recuerdos de tu vida. Todas las experiencias, los recuerdos que hayas recolectado en tu vida mortal son eliminadas de tu mente para marcar el inicio de tu nueva vida.

—¿Eliminar los recuerdos? —dijo Zero.

—Sí. —contestó Kaname, sombrío—. Akira borra todo tu pasado.

Entonces Zero se preguntó por qué Akira no había comentado nada sobre eso. Akira le había ocultado algo de suma importancia, algo que Zero debía haber sabido. No podía creer que Tsukishiro no le hiciera saber que al tomar su sangre borraría todas sus memorias; sus años como estudiante y prefecto, su vida en solitario como cazador, sus recuerdos con Sayori… todo eso hubiese sido borrado con tan sólo una mordida. Ahora comprendía por qué Akira se había rehusado a probar su sangre.

Se sintió traicionado y furioso, nunca había sentido algo así por Akira ni siquiera cuando desconfiaba de él. Le jodía el hecho de que pudo haber cometido un gran error. Zero no quería olvidar su pasado, gracias a eso era lo que él era ahora. No podía cambiarlo, pero podía aprender de él. Y olvidar a Sayori era algo que jamás haría (10).

La furia la captaron los dos vampiros frente a él. La presión del poder de Zero quebró el piso a sus pies y el viento a su alrededor se agitó, y su tatuaje comenzó a arder, estaba molesto y perdiendo el control. Quería entender la razón por la que Akira le había negado saber sobre la pérdida de memoria por la conversión a sangrepura y si era eso a lo que se referían Shizuka e Ichiru.

—Cálmate, Kiryû-kun. —apremió Kaname, con tono grave y agarrándolo por un hombro. Zero negó con la cabeza, era obvio que estaba enojado y en un impulso que no pudo controlar, Kaname rodeó con sus brazos la figura tensa del cazador por la espalda mientras trataba de suprimir con su propio poder el del Zero. Luego colocó su mano en la frente blanca y comenzó a murmurar algo en una lengua antigua; Dante supo que se trataba de un hechizo de supresión de poderes, uno no muy fuerte, sólo buscaba sofocar las ondas de poder de Kiryû.

Tras un minuto, Kaname por fin logró que Zero volviera a la normalidad. Aun así, no dejó de abrazarlo hasta que su respiración dejó de ser irregular.

—Recuerda que el control de los poderes de un sangrepura está basado en el control de sus emociones. Si te alteras, perderás el control. —explicó Kaname, cerca del oído del menor. Éste no pudo evitar temblar un poco, y Kuran no supo la razón—. Y si pierdes el control, puedes lastimar a quien esté a tu alrededor. Comprendo tu ira en este momento, sin embargo, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Zero inhaló profundamente una última vez, antes de relajar su cuerpo por completo.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón, Kuran. —profirió Zero tratando de sonar neutral, sin embargo en su tono de voz se podían vislumbrar rastros de ira—. Hay asuntos más importantes por atender…

Soltó un suspiró cansado, volteando el rostro para toparse con el de Kaname mientras sus narices se rozaban. Debido al estado de furia en el que había estado —y en el que aún seguía—, no pudo percatarse muy bien de la cercanía del otro y tampoco de como el calor del cuerpo del Kuran podía percibirlo muy bien pese a las gruesas capas de la tela de sus abrigos. ¿Por qué estando tan enojado con Akira podía todavía sentirse tan bien cerca de Kaname? No podía creer que estar enojado con uno afectara su relación con el otro, eso era imposible, pero comenzaba a creer que, de algún modo extraño y sumamente irreal para él, estaba acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro. Y no solamente a eso, sino que también en las veces que convivían juntos buscaba inconscientemente que Kaname le mirara o mantener por lo menos un poco de contacto. Era totalmente una locura, pero Zero sentía tanta comodidad cerca de Kuran que no podía sino preguntarse si había sido así todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Empero, entendía que eso podría deberse a su descontrol en sus habilidades o a su sed de sangre o a ambas.

—Si no se van a besar, no pierdan el tiempo compartiendo miraditas estúpidas. —interrumpió Dante, burlándose de ambos.

Fue entonces cuando Kaname se percató de que no había soltado a Zero, casi en automático sus brazos se zafaron y optó por alejarse algunos pasos. Ambos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, de que no se necesitaban palabras para expresarse en ese momento.

—¡Ya estamos listos! —la voz alegre de sira rompió con la tensión del momento y ambos hombres la miraron aliviados, dejando que ella se preguntara si realmente habían estado esperando por ellos mucho tiempo.

Senri y Sira llevaban cada uno una mochila con lo necesario y Zero supo que el pelirrojo había preparado el equipaje de la menor, no era por nada que la hija de Aido tuviera algunas características de su padre; su sobrina estaba cubierta con lo que él supo era uno de los abrigos de su madre y no pudo evitar comparar la similitud entre ambas, mientras que Senri vestía con una chaqueta invernal de color negro y una bufanda tejida a mano (por mano de Sira). Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Hanabusa con una simple maleta y con una gabardina color vino, no lucía ninguna expresión en su rostro y eso era poco natural en alguien tan expresivo como él. Resultaba obvio que trataba de comprometerse con la misión y de demostrarle tanto a Kaname como a Dante que era capaz de mantener el control. Zero sabía que no tardaría en aburrirse y volver a mostrarse como era realmente.

—Bien. Ya estamos todos y seré claro con algunas instrucciones, más bien aclaraciones con respecto al viaje que realizaremos. —comenzó Herrderhölle—. Sólo tengo tres cosas que decir. Una, no esperaré a nadie, es decir, que si se quedan atrás ahí los dejo. Segundo, cada quien es responsable por su vida y no dudaré en abandonar a quien resulte herido. Tercero, a quien huya, lo mato yo mismo. No tengo tiempo para cobardes ni tampoco permitiré que el enemigo pueda hacerse de una fuente de información si llega a atraparlos, por lo tanto, no actúen de forma estúpida.

—¿Algo más que quieras incluir, vampiro? —expresó Zero, elevando una ceja—. Pese a la obviedad de tus palabras, olvidas que no estamos trabajando para ti, lo hacemos juntos por diferentes intereses. Sigue tus reglas si quieres, nosotros seguiremos las demás y descuida, pese a que suene estúpido para ti, sobreviviremos.

—Si lo hacen o no, me importa poco. —espetó Dante—. Deje en claro que haré en dado caso de que alguno de ustedes joda el plan. Si consigo que los Rumanov se nos unan, dará igual que ustedes mueran.

Dante y Zero se lanzaron miradas retadoras. Aido tragó discretamente saliva, no se echaría atrás, pero no se sentía seguro con esos dos.

—La forma más rápida de llegar al aeropuerto es por automóvil, pero la nieve ha obstruido las vías de ruta normales, así que tendremos que recurrir a otro medio. —dijo Aido y ante esto el desertor y Kuran se adelantaron frente el resto del grupo.

—Ya lo había pensado, rubio, la mejor forma de llegar es utilizando nuestros poderes. La distancia es corta y no gastaríamos mucha energía, el viaje es avión podrá compensar la que desperdiciemos. —dijo Dante—. Claro que sería más rápido si el cazador pudiera usar su fuerza, pero ni siquiera tiene idea a qué animal está afiliado.

—Kiryû-kun no ha tenido la guía adecuada para aprender a utilizar sus nuevas habilidades, aunque sé que eso ya está enmendado. —comentó Kaname, dando una mirada significativa a Dante.

El pelinegro sólo sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer Kaname había descubierto que planeaba adoptar a Zero como su nuevo alumno, que decidió comenzar a enseñarle todo lo debía saber sobre su nueva naturaleza. Dante era un maestro ciertamente muy calificado para enseñar cualquier materia, desde matemáticas hasta ciencias sociales, pero no podía imaginar a Zero _estudiar_ bajo la tutela de métodos tan poco ortodoxos. No dudaba de la capacidad de adaptación de Kiryû, pero tendría muchos problemas en aceptar las particulares formas de enseñar de Dante. Eso sería algo digno de ver, realmente.

—Dejemos de lado la inutilidad de algunos, ya debemos irnos, odio perder el tiempo. —replicó Dante, impaciente—. Kaname y yo los llevaremos al aeropuerto, luego podrán agradecernos. De momento sólo quiero que se queden quietos, llevar a personas mientras soy una masa de cuervos puede ser peligroso y no quiero escuchar quejas sobre que uno de ustedes se murió por no seguir indicaciones. Recuerden las aclaraciones que les hice.

Dante dividió en dos al grupo. Kaname llevaría a Zero y a Senri con él, mientras que Dante se encargaría de Sira y de Aido. En unos minutos ambos hombres se convirtieron en dos parvadas, una de enormes murciélagos y otra de cuervos de plumaje tremendamente oscuro que rodearon a todos.

Sira miraba todo con ojitos brillantes mientras los cuervos se movían a su alrededor, luego fijo su atención en Aido cuya expresión era similar a la de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, Sira contrajo su cara en una mueca de disgusto y la cambió finalmente por una de completa indiferencia, pese a que estuviera emocionada por viajar por primera vez de una forma tan increíble y que se comportara muy infantilmente. Ambos, padre e hija, fueron elevados rápidamente por los aires y la sensación que les produjo fue de adrenalina pura; Aido no podía ocultar para nada su mueca de expresiva alegría ni tampoco que sus ojos azules brillaran más de lo usual. Nunca había tenido una experiencia como ésta y para ser la primera vez (y esperaba que no fuera la última) se sentía realmente fantástico.

Por su parte, a Zero se le antojaba terriblemente la idea de no volver a permitir viajar de ese modo, no es que fuese desagradable, pero estar rodeado por los murciélagos de Kuran, es decir, por la esencia del sangrepura en un estado diferente y más salvaje le producía una sensación de vértigo y calor agradables. Y se estremeció ligeramente al recordar la impresión que habían dejado en él los brazos de Kaname, abrazándole y calmándolo, que tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para despejarse, no debía dejarse llevar por recuerdos que ni siquiera tenían por qué hacerle sentir de esa manera. A su lado, Shiki se mantenía tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando los murciélagos comenzaron a volar a una velocidad mayor mostró perturbación por ello, siendo sincero le daba igual estar volando a una altura tan impresionante.

Tras unos diez minutos, llegaron directo al hangar del aeropuerto donde un avión los esperaba. Al tocar el suelo, Kuran pudo ver como Aido daba saltitos emocionado, sin duda alguna el viaje le había resultado agradable, mientras que Sira se mantenía perenne, pero él pudo vislumbrar un rastro de diversión en sus ojos. Por otra parte, Zero estaba agradecido de que hubiese terminado y Senri se encontraba comiendo pockys tranquilamente. Kaname reconoció el escudo de la familia Shiki al costado de la nave, no se le hizo extraño, probablemente el esa base de aviones perteneciera a Senri. Eso explicaría por qué Ruka había conseguido un vuelo tan rápido. El piloto permanecía junto a la puerta atento a que todos abordaran, guardando el equipaje y esperando la indicación de Zero para partir, al parecer Ruka ya la había informado acerca del destino del viaje y las funciones que debía cumplir porque se le veía decidido a cumplir sus órdenes.

Al abordar el avión, se toparon con comodidades de primera. Efectivamente, Souen se había asegurado de tener el mejor avión de todos para llevar a su líder y Dante lo aplaudió internamente. Sira se dirigió a los asientos delanteros seguida por Senri, para ellos no era nuevo viajar en instalaciones tan lujosas, como dueño de la aerolínea él podía conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor y este avión privado era el tope de la tecnología que había sido rescatada desde hace 10 mil años. Con el cambio climático, muchos de los avances tecnológicos se habían dañado o perdido y durante los primeros miles de años la gente vivía como las personas en el siglo XV. Sobrevivían algunos lujos, pero tomó mucho tiempo volver a disfrutar de las comodidades tecnológicas. Los autos no aparecieron sino hasta siete mil años después de ese día, y los aviones apenas volvían a surcar el cielo. Diez mil años exactamente le habían tomado a la humanidad y a los vampiros poder recuperarse de manera parcial.

—Qué bien que sé hablar ruso, sino no sé cómo podría comunicarme con las personas allá. —comentó Sira, sonriendo y recargada en el hombro de Shiki—. Cuando tío Zero me dijo que algún día esas clases me servirían, creí que sólo lo decía sólo porque sí. Es agradable saber que los que aprendes te sirve de algo.

—Por lo que dices, parece como si lo que te enseñaran en la escuela no te sirviera de nada. —dijo Zero—, Tal vez sí debí anotarte para esos cursos de supervivencia extrema de la Asociación de Cazadores, digo, si querías aprender algo que te sirviera para esto, seguramente esos cursos te habrían servido de mucho.

Ella frunció los labios y negó con vehemencia.

—No gracias. El hombre encargado de impartir los cursos me recordaba mucho al Sargento Spangler de aquella historia que leí a los 14 años. —pronunció—. Admito que un poco más de entrenamiento no vendría mal, pero no creo que te guste la idea de que manden mis restos por correo.

—Eso no se escucha tan mal. —expresó Zero, como meditándolo. Eso provocó que ella lo mirara indignada, pero él rápidamente le sonrió—. Oye, no lo dije en serio. Míralo desde otra perspectiva, por fin podrías bajar de peso.

Las mejillas de Sira se tiñeron de rojo mientras comenzaba agitar sus brazos.

—No necesito bajar de peso ¡estoy bien! —gritó—. Lo que pasa es que esos pastelillos del festival tenían más azúcar de lo normal.

—Si tú lo dices. —replicó Zero, ignorándola y se giró para mirar por la ventana logrando una reacción más efusiva de parte de su sobrina.

—¡Lo juro, no he subido de peso! Además, tú siempre me has dicho que no importa la complexión de las personas mientras que no tengan una personalidad petulante, presumida, egocéntrica o narcisista. —señaló ella.

—Claro, yo dije eso. —concedió él, sin voltear.

Fue cuando Sira comprendió que Kiryû sólo estaba jugando con ella. Infló sus mejillas mientras lo veía con indignación y reproche, sus pómulos estaban completamente ruborizados y se dirigió a Shiki con sus ojitos casi llorosos. Él suspiró mientras acarició sus cabellos con una mano y besaba cada una de sus mejillas.

—Te ves bien cuando te enojas, es por eso que Zero-sama siempre te hace enojar. —comentó.

—Qué bueno que no me veo bien cuando estoy enferma, de lo contrario, él siempre me haría enfermar. —bromeó Sira.

Zero sólo bufó.

Aido miraba la escena a lo lejos, recargando su barbilla en su mano y sintiéndose miserable, pensando que si no hubiese escapado hace 16 años probable estaría ahora en el lugar de Zero. Se imaginaba que Sira le sonreía con cariño mientras se enfrentaba contra sus celos paternos, podía especular asesinar mentalmente a Shiki cada vez que tratara de tocar a su hija y, todo eso, junto a Sayori. Pero los hechos eran los hechos y él no podía simplemente volver a convivir con Sira como si no existiese el lapso de abandono. Se preguntó, desesperadamente, si podría tener la oportunidad de lograr que su hija le perdonara. Tenía la esperanza y él no era de los que se rendía tan fácilmente cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

Dante y Kaname estaban sentados en los asientos traseros, el último viendo la expresión descompuesta de su subordinado. Conocía los sentimientos que Hanabusa albergaba por Sira y que culpable se sentía por no haber estado ahí para ella, así como también sabía del inmenso amor que profesó hacia Sayori Wakaba. Pese a que Zero y Kaito lo negaran, Aido la amó de una forma completamente sincera y aún lo seguía haciendo, incluso cuando su madre lo amenazó con desheredarlo si se casaba con una humana y que sus hermanas hayan admitido su repudio hacia ella, Hanabusa ignoró todo eso. Kaname admiraba esa determinación de él y le daba igual con quien se casara mientras que siguiera cumpliendo con sus deberes. Sin embargo, la determinación de Aido se vio puesta a prueba durante muchos años, pero él siguió con la frente en alto y demostró que Sayori no era sólo un capricho momentáneo, y lo reafirmó cuando se dio la noticia del nacimiento de Sira. Empero, en una sola noche, todo eso se había derrumbado. Sayori fue asesinada por Yûki, Aido dejar de lado su dolor y ayudarlo en su búsqueda y Sira se quedó al cuidado de Zero. Desde que ocurrió el eclipse hace 16 años, la vida de muchos había quedado marcada, y para Kaname, Sira resultaba la más afectada; la chica le agradaba y le deseaba de forma sincera que tuviera una vida buena, no perfecta, pero sí completa.

A su lado, Dante tenía otra opinión sobre lo que reflejaba esa chiquilla. Tantos años viviendo y conociendo gente habían provocado que desarrollara una habilidad bastante útil para entender a las personas sólo mirando sus ojos. Por ejemplo, cuando conoció a Kaname pudo ver ese lado oscuro que tanto le fascinaba, todo ese potencial por explotar; con Kiryû pudo ver odio y orgullo, dos cualidades que él apreciaba mucho. Con Senri descubrió el vació completo, incluso cuando se topó por un instante con los ojos rojizos de Akatsuki pudo ver esa pasión reprimida que ocultaba a todos.

Y cuando vio los ojos azules de Sira Wakaba no vio solamente las pupilas alegres de una chica de 16 años. Lo que vio fue su propia esencia reflejada en una niña más inocente. Dante se apreciaba a sí mismo como alguien inteligente, elegante, poderoso, arrogante, cruel y frío. Esos rasgos podían describirlo sin que él tuviera algún inconveniente en negarlo, pero había algo que los demás ignoraban y que sabía era uno de sus rasgos más fuertes.

Dante Herrderhölle era infantilmente posesivo.

Como un niño que no comparte nunca sus juguetes, así era como Dante se reconocía. Si poseía algo que considerara valioso, nadie más que él podía tocarlo, sólo él podía destruirlo. Y es por eso que al ver a los ojos de Sira Wakaba podía ver reflejado algo de sí mismo. Porque esa niña también era posesiva como él.

Lo podía ver cada vez que ella miraba a Senri y a Zero, como sus ojos proclamaban silenciosamente su propiedad sobre esos dos. Porque ellos no le pertenecían a nadie más que a ella. Aunque pretendiera ser feliz el verlos fuera de sus brazos, la verdad es que los encerraría si eso significaba asegurar que sólo la amaran a ella hasta tal punto que de ser necesario los privaría del mismo oxígeno para que nadie más que ella los tocara (11).

Herrderhölle sonrió de manera imperceptible viendo como Sira empezaba a cerrar los ojos recargada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Vacío y posesividad. Esos dos le resultaban extremadamente interesantes, demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiarlos.

Porque Dante Herrderhölle había encontrado a las personas que lograrían poner en _jaque mate _al Rey que, desde hace quince mil años, había tratado de derrocar.

* * *

**Lilith: **¿Qué tal? Espero que compense mi falta y mi retardo en subirlo. No tengo mucho más decir, sólo que espero sus review si aún pueden perdonarme. Ah, por cierto, la mención que hace Sira sobre el Sargento Spangler es un OC creado por una de las mejores autoras de las que he tenido el placer de leer todos sus fics. Su nombre es Promethea y este personaje aparece en su fic _Mugglelimpiadas_, que es uno de los fics del fandom de Harry Potter más genial que he leído.

**(1): **Está frase viene de la canción de Savage Garden: _Truly, Madly Deeply-do,_ que traducida al buen castellano quiere decir, verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente. En lo personal, esta canción me encanta y soy una de las personas que cree que las letras de una canción pueden expresar perfectamente el sentir de una persona.

**(2): **Yo veo a los vampiros como seres muy apasionados, cada acto que hacen con deseo puede desbordar una tremenda pasión o viceversa. Así como cuando beben sangre, el acto en sí resulta muy erótico y significativo para ellos, también lo es tener relaciones sexuales. Aunque viendo desde la perspectiva de Crónicas Vampíricas (joder, Anne Rice es la diosa de los vampiros y que se chinguen los demás), creo que la sexualidad de los vampiros se ve bien reflejada en cada mordida relatada en toda la saga.

**(3): **Aunque me gusta-disgusta leer los fics donde ponen a Zero virgen, aquí no será así. Odio cuando lo ponen tan sumiso frente a la experiencia de Kaname, vamos, Zero tiene mucho potencial para ser más que un amante pasivo. Tiene una personalidad que puede ser explotada en el ámbito sexual mucho más allá de comportarse como una adolescente en su primera vez. Además, Kaname se folló a muchos, Zero no se debe quedar atrás. Además, hay que ser muy pendeja o muy leal a tu novio (si tienes novio) para resistirte a Zero.

**(4): **Espero que se den cuenta cómo es la relación entre Zero y Akira y que pueden ver la similitud con una original de VK.

**(5): **¿Qué por qué esté sobrenombre? Simple, porque amo hasta la obsesión a los personajes de Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón (excepto por Astrid, ésa es una zorra interesada), y Toothless es un _Nightfury_, o sea, un Furia Nocturna.

**(6): **El primer vampiro fue Erioll Whitemoon, que después de un tiempo creó a las primeras familias sangrepura. Dante nació dos mil años después de que Erioll naciera. Poco a poco se irán desarrollando los árboles genealógicos para que sean más claros.

**(7):** Me gustan mucho los gemelos así que fue inevitable que creara a los míos. En el siguiente capítulo hablaré más sobre ellos, mientras deléitense con saber sus nombres: Belial y Baal Rumanov.

**(8): **El primero es mencionado en el manga, la segunda es un OC que cree y que aparece en mi fic Vientos de Cambio, y el tercero, nunca se menciona el nombre de Touma, así que me lo invente. Hablaré poco de ellos, sólo son relleno xD.

**(9): **En español quiere decir, mestizo y sangrepura, respectivamente.

**(10): **¿Qué si yo iba a escribir una relación color de rosa entre Akira y Zero? *ríe sarcásticamente* ¡Claro que no! Esto va sobre la vida real y de que hay mentiras o verdades a medias en las relaciones, las habrá.

**(11): **Sira no es una niña buena, Sira tiene un secreto y Dante aquí fungirá como aquel personaje que hará de equipo reflexivo para todos.

Contesto los review de las personas que no tienen cuenta:

**Anna: **Seh, pobre Zerito, pero si él no siente celos por Kaname como que no está equilibrada la cosa xD. Dante es un cabronazo, y espero que logre juntar a esos dos. Y en cuanto a Yûki… mejor ni hablamos. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Darkzuryan:** Seh, no me salen muy bien los lemon, así que me disculpo por no explayarme apropiadamente. Kaname y Zero se darán cuenta de que se aman, o sino los drogaré y haré que hagan cosas insanas xD. Mataré a Yûki, de eso estoy segura y también continuaré escribiendo.

**May:** Perdona si mi comentario anterior llegó a sacarte de onda, realmente no me mido a la hora de escribir. Sin embargo, creo que yo malentendí tu comentario, y me disculpo por eso. Espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi torpeza.

HannahHalica: Me parece bien que leas sobre mitología griega, las musas nunca me abandonan (a menos de que se vayan de fiesta, las muy desgraciadas ¬¬). Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Jabnel león:** No doy permiso a otros autores para terminar lo que yo he creado, aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento. Mi forma de escribir siempre deja muchos cabos sueltos y al mismo tiempo intento describir la situación en su totalidad, así que espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado de quien está enamorado Dante

**Himeko Uchiha:** No lo dejaré aquí, es sólo que estoy ocupada con la universidad, pero lo continuaré hasta que esos dos estén juntos.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû, aká Lilith D. Ciffer.**


	11. Derecho De Sangre

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen. __Dante Herrderhölle x Kaname Kuran. Sira Wakaba x Zero Kiryû. _

**Lilith: **Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Me he tardado menos porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer que escribir (y trabajar) en todo mi día xD. Ya acabé todo lo relacionado con mis materias (por lo que no sé de dónde mierda saque inspiración para escribir esto, las malditas prácticas me secaron el cerebro). Bien, espero que les guste y que la trama avance porque últimamente siento que los capítulos han sido repetitivos. Como sea, este capítulo viene con muchas cosas de las que nacerán dudas y por primera vez podrán enviarme un PM para preguntarme lo que sea, aclaro que no daré spoiler de nada, así que preguntas como _¿Qué va a pasar después?_ Ni me las hagan, ¿vale? Sin más, les deseo felices fiestas y que Dante Claus les traiga su regalo xD.

Por cierto, como hace mucho que no me comentaba le dedico este capítulo a Kahayo o madara95, por regresar a seguir comentando esta linda historia.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Diez**

**Derecho de Sangre**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Hay algo que se esconde, algo que impide que ambos se unan. Pero lo que importa es que ambos saben lo que sienten"._

No sé de qué autor es, pero la saqué del face xD.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Los valles blancos de Rusia provocaron que los ojos azules de Sira brillaran más de lo usual por la belleza del paisaje, su cara estaba pegada al vidrio de la ventanilla y miraba todo con entusiasmo. A su lado, Senri se mantenía ocupado memorizando los mapas del territorio montañoso que Aido le había entregado a cada uno para que lo memorizaran, de eso dependía el éxito de la misión y que ninguno se perdiera en la cordillera de montañas engañosas que escondían en su interior la mansión de los Rumanov. No era que Dante no los pudiese guiar sino que no podían depender siempre de un guía y tendrían que ir por su cuenta si es que ocurría algo malo, como que el GPS de las motonetas de nieve fallara. Como sea, todos ya habían memorizado el mapa y se preparaban mentalmente para la ardua marcha en las montañas. Zero se encontraba dormido aprovechando un poco el viaje para recuperar la energía y el descanso que no había tenido por días debido a las ajetreadas jornadas de trabajo; realmente no quería hacerlo al principio, sin embargo, si por no descansar un rato provocaba un problema cuando iniciaran la expedición no quería darle motivos a Dante para burlarse de él, así que aprovechó el viaje en avión para recuperar fuerzas. Kaname también parecía compartir su idea, pues dormía recargando su peso en el suave respaldo del asiento acobijado por su gabardina y con las manos en los bolsillos, una imagen realmente fachosa de él, pero se había sentido bastante libre de hacerlo. Después de todo, viajaba con personas a las que no tenía que mostrar su fachada de vampiro puro, aunque eso no significara que podría desparramarse por completo, aún mantenía cierta elegancia en sus movimientos.

Herrderhölle se entretenía leyendo un libro que encontró entre el pequeño portalibros que había en el avión, pero no era de su gusto porque a ratos se le veía frunciendo el ceño como lo haría estando frente a una persona que dijese algo estúpido, la novela era entonces un horrible desperdicio de tinta y papel cuyo autor debía de ser crucificado y escupido. Sin embargo, tenía la mala manía de terminar un libro siempre que comenzaba a leerlo, lo que se convertía en un tormento para él, pero al imaginarse al autor siendo acribillado por sus manos compensaba un poco eso. De ratos miraba a los tres que se encontraban frente a sus ojos, ya conocía lo suficiente a Zero para encontrarlo misterioso y salvaje, algo que sin duda era atractivo para él, mientras que Sira era una de esas chicas que eran muñecas de porcelana antigua, bellas y delicadas, pero sabía que escondía algo, lo intuía y su intuición nunca le había fallado. Luego estaba Senri, el maldito media sangre a quien quería asesinar. No era que le molestara su cabello rojo ni sus ojos azul pálido, no, de hecho aceptaba en buen grado que era guapo. No, era algo más allá del simple odio espontáneo. Se remontaba a sus días de infancia cuando él tenía apenas 6 años y había conocido a la mujer que el padre de Akira convirtió en sangre pura por su propia cuenta. No había odiado instantáneamente a esa mujer, pero los sucesos que acontecieron después de su transformación causaron que odiara a rabiar a los malditos media sangre; la madre de Akira, Hinata, era una media sangre debido a que su Perseo Whitemoon, hijo segundo de Erioll, no podía sino hacer una conversión a medias, su poder no se comparaba con el de los padres de Dante (1).

El padre de Dante fue el primer hijo de Erioll Whitemoon y su nombre era Arcturus, mientras que su madre fue la hija menor nombrada Cassiopeia, y ambos habían sido la primera pareja incestuosa entre la recién formada sociedad de vampiros de ese entonces. Su abuelo había criado a los tres hermanos bajo las mismas condiciones, pero su amor siempre fue más para el pequeño y débil Perseo que era una copia de él y que su madre, Rowen, odió hasta su muerte un año después del nacimiento de Cassiopeia. Este favoritismo no había afectado nada la hermandad de los tres, excepto cuando Perseo se dio cuenta de que sus dos hermanos mantenían algo más que sólo fraternidad, para su mortificación Arcturus estaba enamorado de Cassiopeia y era correspondido. A Perseo siempre le gustó su hermana, desde el momento en que ella nació quedó prendido de sus ojos azul grisáceo, de su tersa piel y de su magnífico cabello negro, pero no notó que Arcturus también. Desde entonces Perseo siempre estuvo al pendiente de Cassiopeia, cumplía su función de hermano mayor espléndidamente y la llenaba de mimos, sin embargo al pasar los años la preferencia de ella por Arcturus dejó en claro que Perseo sólo sería para ella su hermano. Perseo odió a Arcturus por eso, no le había guardado rencor a su hermano por poseer una mejor apariencia y ser mucho más hábil que él, pero sí cuando se atrevió a robar toda la atención de su hermana.

Arcturus Whitemoon era parecido a su padre en sus ojos almendrados y su piel blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol, pero su cabello era ligeramente más largo dando una diferencia clara con su progenitor. Sus modales impecables provocaban que casi todas las mujeres vampiros de lo demás clanes cayeran ante sus encantos, incluso cuando sólo tenía 5 años de edad las mujeres vampiros lo encontraban irresistible, con las excepciones de Sara Winchester y Amelia Thunderwitch, la primera porque ya tenía a su esposo (debido al derecho de sangre) y la otra porque no encontraba belleza más grande que una mujer. Como fuese, Arcturus era por mucho mejor que su hermano a pesar de que su padre no sintiera tanto apego hacia él. Cassiopeia amaba a Arcturus y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro explotara y cuando tenían sólo 200 años se unieron sin el permiso de su padre. Erioll no habría desaprobado su relación de no ser porque Perseo había pedido permiso para tomar a su hermana y siempre había accedido a los caprichos de su segundo hijo, por lo cual repudió a sus otros dos por incitar dolor y traición en Perseo (2).

Así fue como los dos hermanos Whitemoon fueron desterrados del clan y corridos de las tierras que pertenecían a Erioll. Aun con esto, Arcturus y Cassiopeia siguieron adelante y cambiaron su apellido por Herrderhölle, tres años después nació Dante, su único hijo que había heredado los ojos de su abuelo y el carácter de su padre. Pasaron seis años desde su nacimiento para que los hermanos se enteraran de la muerte de su padre y que Perseo había tomado el mando de la sociedad de vampiros; a pesar de estar desterrado, Arcturus seguía siendo el legítimo heredero pero esto no le importaba lo más mínimo y buscó hacer las paces con su hermano. Entonces toda la familia Herrderhölle fue a desearle lo mejor, también lo hacían para presentar a Dante formalmente en la sociedad de la que sería participe, pero el pequeño Dante no se sentía entusiasmado con la idea y sólo quería volver a su mansión para terminar la partida de ajedrez con su padre que había dejado pendiente. Aun así fue topándose con una desagradable sorpresa. Como vivía él solo junto con sus padres y algunos sirvientes, toparse con todos los clanes de vampiros fue chocante. Conocer a cada vampiro de cada clan fue la experiencia más horrible que pudo vivir, todos le parecían fofos y estúpidos comparándolos con sus padres; las mujeres resultaban horrendas y baratas ante la figura elegante de su madre que enfundada en un vestido color azul era el centro de todas las miradas, y los varones parecían debiluchos e imbéciles al lado de la estoica figura de Arcturus. Todos eran ínfimos comparados con sus progenitores y Dante sintió asco de que fueran de la misma especie, aunque Amelia y Sara fueran las excepciones; una retorcida y la otra sarcástica, eran las personas con más gracia en esa reunión (3).

Cuando conoció a su tío, Dante no entendió por qué su padre no lo había matado antes si él se sentía tan decepcionado. Es que era realmente patético, en el trono que su padre debía ocupar estaba un idiota que pretendía portarse como un rey y sólo era un bufón, una mala broma y lo que vio en los ojos de su tío fue arrogancia infundada. Dante lo odió al primer momento, eso sí había sido odio instantáneo y creció más por la osadía de su mujer. Hinata Tsukishiro era hermosa, pero común, pasaría desapercibida para todos de no ser la esposa de Perseo además de que no era un vampiro puro ya que Perseo no la había convertido completamente debido a su incapacidad para hacerlo. Era una mujer de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, piel aceitunada y cara bonita y con una voz melosa y chillona que destrozó los pobres oídos de Dante, además tenía complejo de superioridad digno de una reina y miraba con fastidio a Cassiopeia, celosa de todas las miradas que obtenía la hermana de su esposo, y también por ser la esposa de Arcturus. En ese entonces aún no había nacido Akira y toda la atención recaía en Dante que sólo quería largarse y nunca volver. Pasaron dos años y con ello la relación entre los hermanos mejoró bastante, pero persistía el rencor de Perseo hacia Arcturus por haberle robado el amor de Cassiopeia, aun con el _derecho de sangre_ que tenía con Hinata seguía amándola con intensidad. Por eso, Hinata odiaba a Cassiopeia, por su belleza, por su encanto, por tener el amor de dos hombres tan fuertes y apuestos… Hinata era muy superficial, incluso en su mortalidad sólo había sido una niña que no estaba consciente de la realidad. Y al toparse con Perseo había sentido que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo y que estaba en un cuento de hadas que se hacía realidad, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Cassiopeia, todo sueño se derrumbó al enfrentarse contra esos ojos que pertenecían a una mujer que estaba completa y que no necesitaba de cosas materiales para ser feliz, alguien muy distinta a ella.

Hinata la odiaba, pero no era recíproco pues para Cassiopeia el odio que le profesara una mujer tan desdichada no era importante, era un simple odio infantil con base en celos y superficialidad y ella no desperdiciaría tiempo en ganarse la simpatía de su cuñada teniendo en cuenta que ella sólo se dedicaba a cuidar a su esposo, a Dante y al segundo hijo que esperaba. Sin embargo, el odio de Hinata llegó hasta tales extremos de hacer confundir a su marido dándole falsos indicios de que su hermana lo amaba en secreto que provocó que Perseo tuviera una idea errada y corriera a la Casa del Lago (una pequeña casa que estaba cerca de un lago personas que Arcturus le había obsequiado a Cass como regalo de bodas) para encontrarse con ella; Cassiopeia no esperaba a Perseo, eso era obvio, por eso el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro lo enfureció mientras le reclamaba que dijera la verdad de una vez por todas. Cassiopeia no quería herir a su hermano, pero Dante estaba con ella y no permitiría que nada lo dañase, así que usando su poder de persuasión quiso calmar a su hermano, pero éste, en su momento pasional, confundió esto con muestras de cariño y bienvenida y se lanzó para tratar de besarla. Cassiopeia lo rechazó entonces con toda la fuerza de su poder y lo arrojó a unos 50 m de donde estaban, pero más que calmarlo esto exacerbó las ansias de Perseo que se lanzó con el doble de fuerza en un enfrentamiento a muerte, furioso de que ella siguiera negando sus sentimientos. El enfrentamiento fue aterrador para los sirvientes que mantenían a raya a su señorito, Dante sólo quería arrancarle la cabeza a su tío por importunar a su madre, pero los sirvientes insistían en que no se metiera pues sólo lograría que su madre se desconcentrara y perdiera la batalla.

Sin embargo, pese a eso, Dante vio incrédulo como la esbelta figura de su madre sucumbía bajo las artimañas de Perseo que se aprovechaba de que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo y su sed le jugaba en contra; se cortó las venas de la muñeca frente a ella, sonrió cuando los ojos grises se tornaron rojos y los colmillos se dejaron entrever en los carnosos labios. Cassiopeia quería resistirse, pero debía beber sangre a diario por su embarazo además Arcturus había salido y no regresaría hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo que no podría beber de él; padecía sed, sí, pero podía controlarla, no obstante tras una pelea agotadora se encontraba frenética por reponer la energía que había gastado y la deliciosa sangre de Perseo se le antojaba terriblemente. Pero luchó por contenerse para quitarle la expresión de satisfacción de la cara y se sobrecogió para resistirse a la tentación, pero Perseo era astuto. Moviéndose con rapidez, Perseo fue donde Dante derrotando con facilidad a los sirvientes y capturándolo por el cuello para horror de Cassiopeia. Ella ordenó que lo dejara, pero Perseo sólo sonrió pretensiosamente apretando más el frágil cuello, luego le dijo a su hermana que sólo lo soltaría si le dejaba beber su sangre. Cassiopeia abrió con desmesura sus ojos, él no sólo pretendía un imposible sino que también quería hacerle daño al hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Tembló con miedo, ella nunca había tenido miedo, pero ahora sí, miedo de perder a sus dos hijos por una mala decisión; su miedo produjo deleite en Perseo, pero a la vez se sintió miserable ya que siempre había procurado el bienestar de su hermana y verla reducida a este punto le sabía agridulce, empero no desistió y siguió con su juego.

Cassiopeia estaba perdida, el miedo la invadía y se sentía indefensa, su corazón latía aceleradamente y no podía pensar claramente viendo como Perseo estrangulaba a Dante. Tenía tanto miedo… De pronto, ante sus ojos la figura de Perseo fue lanzada varios metros con bastante fuerza por el poder cinético de Dante. El pequeño pelinegro tenía los ojos rojos y respiraba de manera agitada por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho al usar su poder con sólo 8 años de edad en ese entonces, y no pudo aguantar más desplomándose pesadamente en el suelo. Cuando recuperó la conciencia frente a él estaba su madre subyugada por los colmillos de su tío que bebía ansiosamente de su cuello y que la apresaba entre sus brazos lastimándola, además lágrimas pesadas resbalaban de las ahora pálidas mejillas mientras ella repetía el nombre de Arcturus entre llantos. Pero lo peor no sólo era que notaba la debilidad de su madre sino que ya no escuchaba el latir del corazón de su hermano en el vientre de Cassiopeia… su tío lo había matado y ahora pretendía acabar con la vida de ella bebiendo toda su sangre. Quería ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y ante sus ojos almendrados su madre se convirtió en polvo.

Esa escena no había desaparecido de la mente de Dante en los 15 mil años que llevaba de vida, se repetía con insistencia en sus sueños de una manera obsesiva, y el odio que sentía hacia Hinata Tsukishiro era colosal. Aun muerta la seguía odiando, al igual que a su hijo, que a su tío, incluso a su abuelo por haber provocado tanto dolor a su familia; Erioll Whitemoon fue un hijo de perra al que Dante destrozaría con satisfacción si el maldito siguiera vivo, pero suponía que matar a su nieto, Akira —el bastardo se parecía mucho a su padre por lo cual su abuelo lo amaría sin dudar— sería algo igual de gratificante. Dejó de leer y de observar al trío para luego enfocarse en Kaname. En este juego había muchos reyes, pero lo que él sabía y los demás no, era que incluso estos seguían siendo piezas dispensables y que podían ser peones de los demás jugadores. Si sacaba provecho del vínculo que había entre Kaname y Zero, además del _derecho de sangre_ de Senri y Sira podría poner la balanza de poderes a su favor y ganar la partida que tenía pendiente. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la idea que se formaba en su cabeza, había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo pero por fin tenía todos los recursos para derrotarlo, pues Dante no sólo lo quería matar deseaba ver agonía, dolor y desesperación en sus ojos, justo como su madre el día en que su tío la mató. Retomó su lectura, faltaban sólo algunas horas para que llegaran a su destino y aprovecharía para afinar los detalles de su estrategia, al fin y al cabo, él fue el maestro de Kaname y no podía simplemente ser un observador.

Wakaba dejó de observar el paisaje para concentrarse en repasar los mapas que había tenido que memorizar en menos de una hora, no era una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que su tío la obligaba a memorizar todo lo que leía en lapsos de tiempo que matarían la cordura de un estudiante en la universidad. Ahora sólo debía recordar cada uno de los caminos que el mapa marcaba, eso sí era un poco difícil porque ella solía perderse mucho a pesar de saber la dirección de los lugares, tenía un muy mal sentido de la orientación. Por suerte en las misiones como cazadora, Kaito solía enmendar ese error aunque muchas veces terminara enojada con él por burlarse de ella. Sira se recargó en el hombro de Senri y éste se acomodó de tal forma en que ella estuviera cómoda. Ella sonrió cálidamente pensando en que tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como él a su lado… bajó un poco más su cara para que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos y no se notara como su sonrisa se transformaba en una retorcida. Sira era feliz de que Senri fuera suyo, de que sus ojos azul pálido sólo la miraran a ella con devoción y amor, le encantaba saberse su único amor y que eso fuera debido al derecho de sangre le importaba una mierda. Luego estaba su tío, _su_ poderoso y amable tío Zero que la cuidaba como si fuese su hija, Sira estaba segura que nadie podría ocupar el lugar que ella tenía en su corazón. Ni Ruka ni Rima ni siquiera Akira… nadie más que ella. Pero eso era una mentira, en el corazón de su tío había una presencia que podía sobreponerse a la de ella y era de la única persona que Sira odiaba más que a su padre.

Era un secreto que sólo le concernía a ella, pero aunque demostrara tener mucho afecto por su madre la verdad era que la odiaba. Sira aborrecía fuertemente a Sayori. El motivo tras esto es que el simple recuerdo de su sonrisa lograba que su tío cambiara totalmente, algo que ella nunca pudo lograr hasta que hizo que su sonrisa se pareciera a la Sayori. La odiaba tanto por arrebatarle la atención de Zero estando muerta que deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que su madre desapareciera de la mente de su tío. Y lo que más detestaba era tener una apariencia similar a la de su madre; el mismo tono de cabello, el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo pequeño, incluso si sus ojos eran como los de Aido eso no compensaba nada. A diario, al mirarse al espejo, la imagen de las personas que más odiaba eran reflejadas frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo y se detestaba al punto que tenía que controlarse para no tomar las tijeras y tusarse todo el cabello y cortarse toda la cara y ponerse lentes de contacto para borrar todo rastro de Hanabusa y de Sayori. Pero no podía hacerlo porque eran esas características las que amaban Senri y Zero. Entonces Sira vivía con frustración por saber que tenía que fingir ser otra persona para que ellos la quisieran (4).

Recargada en el hombro de Senri, Sira se sentía la persona más dichosa y desdichada del mundo y nadie parecía darse cuenta, o eso era lo que creía pues no notó que su padre la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Él había visto todos los cambios de expresión de Sira entendiendo que su hija no era tan feliz como fingía ser al lado de Zero, aunque eso no lo exonerara de la culpa por haberla abandonado. Ahogó un suspiro mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en el mapa que tenía entre las manos, quería hacer algo para acercarse a Sira, mucho más ahora que sabía que era, de cierta manera, infeliz. De momento sólo se concentraría en la misión, no quería quedar mal ante todos. Después de todo, era el encargado de conseguir el equipo con el cual partirían a la montaña.

El avión aterrizó en el tiempo estimado y sin problemas pese a que la pista estaba cubierta por una capa ligera de hielo, el piloto estaba bien capacitado eso era obvio si lo contrataron para servir a Zero. Ruka había hecho un buen trabajo, él se lo diría cuando regresara. La nieve caía en forma lenta y todos usaron gruesos abrigos de lana para taparse del frío. Ir en auto era imposible por el clima, pero la rápida solución de Aido tuvo el efecto de fascinar a Sira; para llevarlos hasta la Posada Aido estaba un trineo que era tirado por renos. Sira tuvo que morderse el labio para no exclamar emocionada, uno de sus sueños desde pequeña había sido viajar en trineo (aunque su sueño era estar en el trineo de Santa Claus, lástima que años después descubriera que no era real); mientras, Senri se acercó a uno de los renos, no era secreto que a él le gustaran los animales pero por el estado de su madre nunca le permitieron tener una mascota. De niño cuando recogió un perrito de la calle y lo llevó a su casa, su madre mató al cachorro de una de las formas más crueles que haya tenido que presenciar para su corta edad, después de eso no volvió a llevar ningún animal a su casa. El reno mordisqueó la bufanda de Senri y éste sacó un pocky para dárselo.

—Los renos no comen chocolate, Senri. —le informó Zero deteniéndolo al instante.

—Pues que pena por ellos. —dijo comiéndose el palito de galleta.

Subieron al trineo y al andar del conductor fueron trasladados, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje, a la Posada de la familia Aido que era administrada por su hermana menor, Tsukiko. Hanabusa esperaba que ella le ayudara proporcionándole todo el equipo para la misión, hacía años que no la veía. Ciertamente tenía más de dos décadas, desde que se casó con Sayori su hermana cortó comunicaciones con él debido a que detestaba el hecho de que su haya juntado con una humana; desde que comenzaron a salir oficialmente Hanabusa y Sayori siempre tuvieron que enfrentar prejuicios como esos, además no sólo su familia repudiaba el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de ella sino que la familia Wakaba también, y el padre de Sayori, el Concejal Wakaba, hizo lo imposible porque su hija no tuviera nada que ver con los vampiros. Sayori Wakaba fue desheredada de su fortuna, las relaciones que mantenía con la nobleza humana fueron cortadas y ella se quedó sin ningún apoyo, pero no era del todo cierto, con la ayuda de Zero y de Kaito pudo ocupar un puesto de cazadora temporal en la Asociación para ganar dinero ya que no quería usar el de Aido. Con ese trabajo vino el de guardiana de la clase Nocturna (que se había formado por los esfuerzos de Cross que logró juntar a suficientes vampiros de la nobleza para hacerlo posible) respaldada por Zero; ahí fue cuando la amistad entre ambos creció hacia la confianza absoluta de parte de ella a él, y de él a ella, el amor más puro que un vampiro podía profesar. Pero así como crecía la amistad entre ellos, lo hacia el amor entre el rubio y Wakaba. Aido no recordaba nunca una mujer que le pareciera tan atractiva y amable como ella y pese a todos los contratiempos que se presentaron se casó con ella a la edad de 25 años y cinco años después nació Sira que hizo ver a Hanabusa que los humanos y los vampiros nada tenían de diferente.

Fue sólo un mes el tiempo que pudo sostener a su hija entre sus brazos. Cuando sucedió el eclipse que provocó la locura entre los vampiros y que ocasionó la muerte de su esposa, Aido tuvo la idea de marcharse para seguir a Kaname porque, en ese momento, no soportaba la idea de haberla perdido a manos de Yûki. Fue así que Hanabusa dejó a Sira al cuidado de Zero, sabía que le daría lo mismo que él y mucho más. Su hija creció fuerte e inteligente como él, pero hermosa y amable como su madre y eso es todo lo que había deseado siempre para ella; no obstante, no olvidaba la expresión que ella había tomado en el avión y esperaba la oportunidad de enfrentarla a su debido momento.

El conductor les informó que ya estaban por llegar. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el enorme hotel que servía como posada para los turistas. El edificio contaba con mil recámaras sin contar los múltiples cuartos que servían para el entretenimiento; cocinas, salones de recreación, un pequeño casino, salones de baile, spas de lujo, así como una fuente natural de aguas termales que daban fama mundial a la Posada. Como actividades deportivas se practicaba el esquí de nieve en la enorme montaña que estaba al lado y que se podía subir por el tranvía que subía hasta la punta o escalando con equipo profesional. Al llegar, para sorpresa de Aido, Tsukiko los esperaba ataviada con un abrigo de visón y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, era hermosa y los años le habían sentado bien aunque aún tuviera una apariencia de veinteañera, su rostro mostraba una expresión estoica que Aido nunca le había visto. Tsukiko arrugó el ceño al ver a Sira.

—Hola, Hanabusa. —dijo ella con su voz clara y aguda. Él se sintió raro de que ella no le dijera _niisama_ como siempre lo hacía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no lo había perdonado.

—Tsukiko. —respondió él con elegancia, manteniendo el porte. Quería hablar con ella para aclarar todo y recuperar los años perdidos, pero no tenía tiempo para tratar con su hermana de esa manera.

—Me sorprende que vengas aquí, recuerdo que pasábamos los inviernos en esta posada. Te encantaba jugar con la nieve pues es tu elemento natural. —pronunció Tsukiko—. Pero eso cambió cuando te juntaste con esa mujer, al parecer no le gustaba que estuvieras con tu familia, ¿verdad?

Aido frunció el ceño, en realidad era todo lo contrario. La familia Aido se mantenía distante de Sayori, en las reuniones familiares era ignorada por todos y la única compañía que tenía era la de Kaito aunque eso de vez en cuando debido a los horarios del cazador, Zero no la acompañaba pues detestaba esas reuniones. Sayori hacia todo lo posible por llevarse bien con su suegra y cuñadas, pero ellas desdeñaban de ella y la menospreciaban por ser humana. Sayori vivió un infierno con la familia Aido fue por eso que Hanabusa tuvo que comprar una mansión para ellos dos, no quería que Sayori sufriera más.

—Quiero usar el equipo para excursiones a la montaña. —informó Hanabusa.

Tsukiko bufó y miró a su hermano sin poder creer su descaro, avanzó hacia él con pasos lentos y movimientos gráciles.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir a pedir lo que necesitas para cualquier tontería que planeen? —dijo, dándole una mirada significativa al grupo a las espaldas de Aido—. Primero te metiste con esa mujerzuela, procreaste a un mocoso mestizo y desapareciste por 16 años para ir a ayudar al traidor de Kuran. Antes de permitirte usar algo en esta posada, prefiero beber la sangre de tu maldita progenie.

Aido estaba por explotar, pero se contuvo, en su lugar su cara tomó una expresión de frío cálculo y su cuerpo se tensó.

—Primero, Sayori no era una mujerzuela, esa palabra te pertenece a ti. No pienses que no he escuchado los rumores sobre tus actividades _nocturnas_ con ciertas personas de la nobleza. Segundo, Sira es humana, no mestiza, su sangre no tiene nada de los genes de un vampiro. —enumeró Aido, frío—. Tercero, Kaname-sama fue muy bondadoso al perdonarte aquella vez que intentaste seducirlo, y por último, puedes beber la sangre de Sira, quiero ver que sobrevivas al hacerlo.

Tsukiko se quedó callada y anonadada, sus puños se apretaban y comenzaron a sangrar por la rabia. Aido nunca le había hablado de esa manera y se sentía extraño y doloroso. El rubio habría querido disculparse en cuenta vio la expresión de su hermana, pero no lo hizo. Ella se lo merecía.

—Por cierto, es mi derecho como heredero de los Aido poder utilizar las propiedades como se me dé la gana. —siguió—. Mi padre dejó su testamento intacto antes de morir y yo sigo siendo el benefactor de todo. Así que esto no es un favor, es una orden (5).

Dante profirió un silbido de aprobación, el rubio imbécil tenía actitud y ciertamente era muy inteligente; para Dante las personas que se ponían a gritar como dementes cuando estaban en una discusión le disgustaban. En su lugar, las personas que demostraban control de la situación y actitud fría eran valoradas por él al grado de agradarle un poco.

Tsukiko mostró una expresión de rabia contenida y estaba a punto de explotar, pero Aido se adelantó.

—Y antes de todo, quiero que te vayas de aquí, Tsukiko. —su voz era fría, sin atisbo de remordimiento—. Debido a las injurias que has cometido en estos 16 años considérate fuera del legado de los Aido. Ya no eres parte de esta familia ni tampoco podrás acceder a sus bienes.

Tsukiko iba abrir la boca, pero fue Senri quien la detuvo.

—Yo no haría eso, hermana menor de Aido-san. —le dijo—. Como jefe de la familia Shiki, atestigüe la decisión que tomó tu hermano de desheredarte y estás frente al líder de la familia Kuran y el líder de la familia desertora Herrderhölle que pueden cumplir su función como testigos. Como sabrás, para que el jefe de una familia exilie a uno de sus miembros deben estar por lo menos tres líderes más de otros clanes con una reputación alta y esta situación cumple todos los requisitos.

La rubia apretó los labios y sus puños mientras su cuerpo se tensaba con fuerza y sus ojos brillaban con furia, pero no podía contradecir los dicho por Shiki pues tenía razón. Aido cruzó los brazos como esperando que se cumpliera lo dicho y Tsukiko sabía que él no estaba bromeando. No podía hacer nada, no por lo menos cuando frente a ella estaban personas que la odiaban, aunque no conociera del todo a Zero y a Sira, y Dante le resultara familiar por ser un desertor. Pateó la nieve bajó sus botas, se giró sobre sí y se dirigió dentro del hotel por sus cosas. Media hora más tarde Tsukiko Aido abandonaba la posada de su familia bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano.

Después Hanabusa pudo hacer todos los ajustes necesarios para que la Posada Aido trabajara en ausencia de un jefe a cargo, además de ordenar que preparasen tres motos para nieve con todo el equipo correspondiente. Zero admitió entonces que Aido no era tan incompetente como suponía, pero Kaname le dijo que el rubio cumplía con lo encargado perfectamente aunque debido a su carácter infantil muchas veces metía la pata. Una hora más tarde, todos estaban preparados para salir, se dividieron en tres grupos, todos formados por Dante. Senri iría con Aido, Dante con Sira y Zero con Kaname. Dante explicó que lo había decidido así por la habilidad que cada uno tenía. Sira era la más débil del grupo, pero su sangre resultaba valiosa y Dante era el único que podría sacar provecho de eso. Luego seguían Aido y Shiki, el primero tenía ventaja por su poder congelante y el segundo era bueno en combate a corta distancia, eran una buena combinación. Después estaba Zero y Kaname, ambos poderosos y, Dante suponía, invencibles como pareja de pelea; aunque la verdad los puso juntos no sólo por eso sino también porque ése sería su primer movimiento en el juego.

Las motos para nieve de última generación esperaban por ellos a un costado de la montaña. Cuando estuvieron listos, subieron a las motos. Zero, Senri y Sira conducirían, los demás irían de respaldo. Cada grupo llevaba tres botellas de _Cáliz_, algunos víveres básicos y equipo para escalar, las montañas rusas eran engañosas y un paso en falso podría ser mortal para los excursionistas.

—Antes de partir, les diré que ninguno debe detenerse si alguien cae no me importa si son cabrones altruistas. —pronunció Dante, sentado detrás de Sira—. Estamos aquí para llegar a un acuerdo con los Rumanov así que no lo jodan. Bien, el rubio irá adelante, nosotros en medio y Kaname con el cazador serán la retaguardia.

A una señal, prendieron los motores y salieron a máxima velocidad por el largo camino cubierto de nieve de la montaña, gracias a los rompe vientos y a las gafas que Aido les proporcionó la faena no resultaba tan complicada. Sin embargo, para Zero sí lo era. Tener a Kaname tan cerca le estaba afectando y eso le incomodaba y trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo que estaba a su espalda ni los brazos que lo tomaban de los costados, daba gracias que el rompe vientos le cubriera el cuello porque sentir la respiración de Kuran habría sido demasiado.

«E_scuchen con atención»_, dijo la voz de Dante resonando en la mente de todos que los tomó por sorpresa excepto para Kaname. Esto los desconcertó, pero pudieron oír la risa del desertor burlándose de su estupefacción «_Soy un sangre pura de 15 mil años, desarrollé poderes con los años, ¿o acaso creían que sólo poseíamos poderes cinéticos o de borrado de memoria? Qué ingenuos, conforme los años pasan los poderes de un vampiro se fortalecen y crean nuevas habilidades. A los mil años de edad, un sangre pura sólo puede usar poderes cinéticos, pasando los tres mil puede comunicarse telepáticamente con un sangre pura de la misma edad»._

Las motos se movían con velocidad por el camino de nieve, cada conductor tenía la vista fija en el camino, pero a la vez escuchaban lo que dante decía. Zero estaba atento principalmente, aprender todo sobre su naturaleza de vampiro puro le convendría.

«_Mi radio de alcance es de 100 m, mucho más que el máximo de 50. Cada vez que desarrollas una habilidad tu cuerpo se adapta para la energía que se gaste dependiendo de qué poder poseas. Alicia tiene 11 mil años y desarrolló la habilidad de convertir su propia sangre en veneno sin que ella resulte afectada por eso. Los Rumanov combinan eso con la telequinesia logrando que las plantas les sirvan. Michael Sinclair es veloz porque su metabolismo le permite absorber toda la energía de lo que consume, además su cuerpo lo cubre una especie de barrera que causa una amnesia temporal al enemigo que logre acercársele demasiado. Cada habilidad desarrollada se origina en la "habilidad base" de cada sangre pura»._

Incluso con el sonido de los motores y de las motos deslizándose en la nieve, la voz de Dante sonaba clara y fuerte. Zero se preguntó si es que se debía al control que poseía para manejar esa habilidad.

«_La habilidad base de un sangre pura puede ser descubierta desde el nacimiento o cuando se convierte dependiendo de las acciones que haga cuando sufra su primera noche con sed. Por ejemplo, el jefe actual de los Ripper, Jack, la primera noche después de que nació creo un campo de fuerza que impidió que sus padres se acercaran a él hasta que estuvo demasiado cansado para mantenerlo»_, siguió Herrderhölle. Kaname reconoció a quien se refería, conocía de sobra a Jack Ripper y su asombrosa habilidad de crear barreras y sellos que no podían ser rotos con facilidad. «_Incluso tú, cazador, tienes una habilidad base peculiar, no me había encontrado con nada igual desde que conocí a Kaname»._

Zero se quedó pensativo y un poco sorprendido, nunca pensó que Dante lo elogiaría (¿Por qué eso era un elogio, no?) y miró de reojo a Kuran que parecía distraído.

«_¿Cuál era la habilidad base de Kaname-chan»_, preguntó Sira mentalmente. Al principio creyó que Dante no la había escuchado, después de todo podía ser que la unión telepática sólo fuera unilateral.

«_Poder cinético»_, contestó el desertor. Una sonrisa malvada curvó su rostro, pensando que era una lástima que no pudiera trasmitir más que palabras ya que si pudiera mostrar imágenes de cómo aprovechó el poder de Kaname en ese entonces hubiese sido divertido. «_Recuerdo la primera noche de Kaname, destruyó toda la mansión en que se hospedaba. Era interesante verlo destruir todo»._

Zero quería preguntar sobre qué habilidad poseía, pero intuía que Dante se lo diría a su debido tiempo. Por otra parte, se preguntó cómo habían sido los días en los que Kaname era un iniciado como él, pero sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. No tendría por qué sentir curiosidad respecto a Kuran, sólo debía enfocarse en no chocar debido a la cálida distracción que se aferraba él (6).

«_Bien, volviendo al tema, nos cruzaremos con el enemigo muy pronto. Si la perra mandó a espiarnos con ese escorpión, es seguro que sepa que es lo que planeamos e ideara una forma de interrumpirnos y hacer que los Rumanov la obedezcan. Así que si tenemos que pelear lo haremos, pero si podemos evitarlo, mucho mejor. No tenemos tiempo que perder en luchas que no son necesarias»._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin duda, era mucho mejor no afrontar al enemigo directamente sino fintarlo. No tenían tiempo y no podían gastar energía de más, por eso habían utilizado las motos de la Posada Aido. Conforme se adentraban más en la cordillera de montañas, el camino se volvía más funesto y peligroso, Sira tuvo algunos problemas para no salirse en las curvas, Dante se divertía con eso; si cayeran él podía ponerse a salvo convirtiéndose en cuervos, pero la sangre tóxica de Sira era importante y él no quería cargar con un cuerpo sin vida, sería muy tedioso hacerlo. Por otra parte, Aido manejaba hábilmente mientras trazaba la ruta a seguir para los demás, estaban tomándose el trabajo en serio y no quería fallar por lo que conducía con la máxima precisión posible, aunque Shiki lo desconcentraba porque algunas veces hacia la pantomima de soltarse pero sólo era porque estaba sacando otra cajita de dulces para comer. A propósito o no, a Hanabusa eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero si esos dos grupos se sentían un poco incómodos, Zero se llevaba el premio del siglo. Cada curva que se topaban era más cerrada y por lo tanto más difícil de pasar, por lo que Kaname apretaba más el abrazo en torno a su cintura y su pecho a su espalda. Si antes se había sentido extraño, ahora no podía describir que era lo que provocaba sentir no sólo la calidez del otro sino también el latir de su corazón.

¿Por qué demonios Herrderhölle lo puso con Kuran? ¿No hubiese sido mejor que el desertor se quedara con Kaname y él con Sira? En fin, no podía quejarse. A pesar de que quería deshacerse del agarre de Kaname también le gustaba, de una forma en que no lo creía posible. El camino frente a él era inhóspito y cruel además estaban nevando fuertemente, por lo que seguir la fila era difícil. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejaron la Posada Aido, pero estaba seguro de que había sido mucho tiempo. La voz de Kaname llamándolo le hizo percatarse de que se estaba desviando un poco y de que la boca del sangre pura estaba muy cerca de su oreja, la sensación le produjo un escalofrío. Zero aceleró poniéndose al corriente con los demás, no debía distraerse de nuevo.

—Si estás teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo, deberías decirlo, Kiryû-kun. —dijo Kaname, con tono suave.

—No estoy viendo nada, Kuran, y descuida, puedo conducir una moto aunque Shizuka aparezca de nuevo. —contestó Zero, luego se arrepintió. Kaname no tenía por qué saber que Hiou era la ilusión que se formaba en su mente, por suerte omitió a Ichiru.

—Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que verme en la necesidad de convertirme en murciélagos para salvarnos. —pronunció Kuran.

Zero bufó.

—No tendrías por qué hacerlo, puedo salir bien de una situación así sin tu ayuda. —replicó Kiryû provocando que el sangre pura sonriera. Ésa era una respuesta típica de él.

—Es bueno saber que no tengo que preocuparme por ti, pero es algo que le prometí a Daemon, ¿recuerdas?

Zero se quedó callado. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Pero creyó que se trataba de una broma, de seguirle el juego a Winchester para evitar una de sus rabietas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien no podía ignorar el hecho de que Kuran no tenía por qué decir algo así, incluso con Daemon. Ese descubrimiento hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco, pero se mantuvo estable. Debía enfocarse, se repetía mentalmente, además seguro que Kuran lo hacía como broma o algo así.

—Así que cuidaré de ti, Kiryû-kun y…

—Zero. —cortó de repente él provocando una mirada de extrañeza en Kaname. Zero suspiró derrotado—. No tengas una idea equivocada de los voy a decirte, Kuran, pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar las rencillas del pasado de lado, hay cosas más importantes que atender ahora. Así que olvidemos todo lo que pasó hace años, llámame por mi nombre y olvidaré que me utilizaste a mí y a Ichiru para tus planes y que me jodiste la existencia.

—¿Por qué haces esto tan repentinamente? —preguntó Kaname con interés.

Zero guardó un momento de silencio, como si reflexionara sobre si decirlo o no. Al final optó por lo primero.

—Sayori me dijo que el pasado era algo que no podemos cambiar, pero del que podemos aprender. Desde que murió pase 16 años estuve pensando sobre esto y muchas cosas, para poder lograr que la Academia Cross funcionara de nuevo tuve que deshacerme de mis prejuicios contra los vampiros y construir una nueva perspectiva que se afiliara a mí y no me hiciera arrepentirme. —explicó Zero —. Así que decidí dejar mi odio por los vampiros atrás y eso me permitió comprenderlos mucho mejor. Logré reabrir la Academia gracias a Akira y a mis aliados y pude contribuir de una forma que no creía posible a la estabilidad entre las dos especies. Hice todo esto al resolver los conflictos de mi pasado… pero el equilibrio que había logrado se fue al carajo cuando ustedes regresaron. Mis emociones entraron en conflicto y deje que el odio me controlara.

—Entonces pretendes hacer las paces conmigo. —afirmó Kaname. Para su completa sorpresa, Zero asintió—. No negaré que estoy impresionado. Desde que nos conocimos nos hemos odiado a morir, peleamos por años por el amor de Yûki y nos seguimos detestando algunos años más hasta que me fui, y ahora me pides que dejemos todo eso atrás…

—Si no quieres, no hay problema. No puedo obligarte a hacerlo. —cortó Zero conduciendo la moto por una curva bastante cerrada. Sintió como Kaname movía la cabeza negando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que elegiste el momento más inadecuado para hacerlo. No sé si esto es una trampa tuya, probablemente si te digo que no convengas arrojarme por el precipicio para deshacerte de mí. —dijo y Zero pudo vislumbrar el tono de broma.

—Créeme, Kuran, si quisiera deshacerme de ti lo haría con mis propias manos. —regresó Zero, siguiendo el juego—. Pero déjate de bromas, esto es serio. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, así que ¿qué dices? ¿Hacemos las paces y todos felices o le seguimos un rato más? Ya sabes, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Kaname no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada al escucharlo. Era tan irreal lo que estaba pasando que creía que estaba muerto, pero sentir la calidez del cuerpo frente a él y que Zero estuviera esperando una respuesta hizo todo tan real como él mismo lo era. Sin hacerlo de manera consciente, recargó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del cazador sin que hubiera rechazo por parte del otro.

—Me parece bien. Olvidemos todo. —dijo con voz suave (7).

Zero lo escuchaba atentamente y el eco de su anterior risa aún le taladraba el cerebro, se sentía tan bien haber escuchado a Kaname reír tan despreocupadamente que no notó la señal que hizo Aido para indicar que habían entrado al territorio de los Rumanov ni tampoco que las raíces de los árboles que los rodeaban comenzaban a moverse de entre la tierra. Volvió a la realidad cuando una enorme raíz de roble se estrellaba en el camino frente a la moto de nieve provocando que perdiera el control y se desestabilizara. Zero hizo todo lo posible por retomar el equilibrio, pero una segunda rama surgió debajo de ellos y los arrojó fuera del camino. Su cuerpo fue lanzado con fuerza, pero una masa de murciélagos lo atrapó en el aire y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Zero vio como Kaname tomaba su forma humana de nuevo a su lado mientras veía como las raíces hacían añicos la moto de nieve.

A lejos, se veían las figuras de los dos grupos restantes, pero las palabras de Dante fueron respetadas y ninguna se paró o dio indicios de volver por ellos. También estaba esquivando las raíces que salían, una tras otra, del suelo y se azotaban con fuerza para intentar detener a los invasores; por fortuna, Sira y Aido eran excelentes conductores y esquivaron los obstáculos. Senri abría camino cortando las raíces con su látigo de sangre y Dante se deshacía del resto con sus poderes cinéticos, al parecer se las arreglarían bien para salir ilesos. En cambio, Kaname y Zero se encontraba acorraladas en una situación peligrosa, ninguno de ellos debía tocar una de esas raíces con un veneno que corroía la vida. Zero sacó a la Bloody Rose disparando a cada raíz que se le acercaba. Kaname sacó a Artemis y cortaba todo lo se le acercaba, por su parte.

No podían hacer nada para recuperar la moto de nieve, así que tendrían que irse caminando. Zero quiso preguntarle a Kuran si es que podían transportarse si se volvía una masa de murciélagos, pero él se adelantó y explicó que el aire en el territorio de los Rumanov se encontraba contaminado con las esporas de sus plantas venenosas. Ningún vampiro sangre pura podía usar libremente sus poderes ahí. Así que sin más opciones, recogieron lo que quedaba de sus cosas y partieron rumbo a terreno alto y donde las raíces no les alcanzaran. Cuando llegaron a un claro fue cuando el enemigo dejó de perseguirlos, entonces pudieron tomar un descanso para pensar qué debían hacer. Gracias a que los dos eran genios natos no les fue difícil llegar a una conclusión. Sabían que estaban a mitad del camino y que para llegar a la casa de los Rumanov debían atravesar todo un bosque y pasar una montaña; si mantenían un ritmo constante alcanzarían a llegar en dos días, eso si no se topaban con más contratiempos. Seguramente los demás llegarían en seis horas con los Rumanov, pero no podían quedarse ahí simplemente, tenían que alcanzarlos. Además no había seguridad alguna de que en verdad Sira y los demás llegaran a salvo, no cuando los Rumanov controlaban un terreno bastante amplio y sus armas eran tan mortíferas. Empero, debían tener esperanza de que lo lograrían, de una forma u otra.

—¿Cuántas botellas se salvaron? —inquirió Kaname viendo el equipaje que llevaban.

—Sólo una. —contestó Zero—. Por lo demás, sólo pude salvar algunos víveres, pero podemos arreglárnoslas bien. Podemos cazar si no nos alcanza.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente.

—No tengo un apetito tan grande como para comer de más. —dijo Zero con ironía.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a la sed. ¿Qué harás cuando necesites sangre? Una botella con sangre sintética no servirá de mucho. —apuntó él.

Zero lo meditó un segundo, se acomodó la mochila y comenzó a caminar.

—Cuando cacemos un animal, puedo beber su sangre. No creo que haya tanta diferencia. —le restó importancia, pero Kaname a su lado lo detuvo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que nosotros no bebemos sangre de animal? —le dijo, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta. Zero le miró inquisitivo—. Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos beber sangre de animal de forma directa, acelera nuestro metabolismo y puede duplicar las ansias por sangre. Más que saciar tu sed, sólo la avivarás más.

—Bien, entonces eres libre de decirme que propones, Kuran, porque no hay nadie en kilómetros del que pueda beber. —expresó Zero retomando el camino hacia el bosque.

Kaname no respondió de inmediato sólo le siguió el paso.

—¿Y si bebieras de mí? —soltó de pronto ocasionando que el cazador se detuviera de golpe y volteara a verlo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Kaname lamentó abrir la boca, pero lo había hecho por inercia, ni siquiera lo pensó. Las palabras picaron en su boca y simplemente habló.

Pasó un minuto para que Kaname entendiera que la respuesta sería negativa. Retomó la marcha después y cuando pasó al lado del cazador sonrió levemente.

—Era una broma. —comentó.

Pero por alguna razón, Zero no le creyó. No dijo nada más y en silencio ambos se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque.

* * *

Sira estaba preocupada. Había visto como la moto que manejaba su tío era destrozada por las enormes cepas, pero no pudo regresar para ver si habían sobrevivido. Dante fue claro al expresar su repudio al altruismo y no podían retrasarse, además era imposible volver porque las raíces bloqueaban el camino complicando la faena. Así que se pregunta si Zero estaba vivo o no, quería creer aquel rumor que decían sus compañeros sobre que él en verdad era un inmortal, pero aun así estaba preocupada. Delante de ella, Aido pensaba lo mismo sobre Kaname, sin embargo, la confianza en su líder era primordial y tenía que tener fe de que él regresaría vivo junto con Kiryû. Apretó el acelerador haciendo que la moto alcanzara la máxima velocidad, ellos también debían de llegar con los Rumanov.

«_Al parecer no sólo quieren complicarnos las cosas, también cambiaron el mapa»_, la voz de Dante sonó en su cabeza. Aido expresó su interrogación, no sabía de qué estaba hablando «_Al mover las raíces de los árboles nos han apartado del camino marcado, ahora sólo estamos yendo sin rumbo fijo. Esos cabrones no quieren ser molestados de verdad»._

«_¡No importa! ¡Puedo trazar una nueva ruta del mapa actual!»_, exclamó Aido decidido. Dante sonrió complacido, a eso le llamaba adaptabilidad.

Aido condujo la moto de nieve fuera del camino atravesando el bosque, de acuerdo con sus cálculos si el terreno había sido movido donde antes había bosque ahora habría un claro y no se equivocaba. Su atajo fue provechoso pues pudieron conducir en un sendero más despejado, pero Aido también previó que los Rumanov no dejarían las cosas así y volverían a cambiar el terreno. De nuevo no se equivocó y las raíces se movieron otra vez cambiando todo, pero él era muy listo y sólo debía el porcentaje de seguridad de cada nuevo camino formado y de cuánto cambiaba en realidad para poder tomar una decisión; todo eso en menos de medio segundo. Hanabusa Aido mostraba que era un genio de la estadística y de la probabilidad porque sus decisiones basadas en sus cálculos tenían una tasa de aciertos del 95%. También calculó el tiempo que les tomaría llegar a la mansión Rumanov si seguían a este ritmo.

Dos días precisamente.

Pero Aido lograría que fuera en menos tiempo, eso era seguro.

* * *

En la Academia Cross, Ruka Souen impartía la clase de Literatura a un grupo de tercer año de bachillerato como parte de su trabajo. Después de la partida de Zero y los demás, Rima y ella quedaron a cargo del funcionamiento de la escuela, nada complicado a decir verdad ya estaban acostumbradas a ello. Rima se encargaría de los alumnos de preescolar hasta secundaria y ella de los grados superiores. Los demás profesores entendieron la salida del director y se comprometieron a mantener el orden, pero el profesor de literatura —un humano de 44 años de edad— se enfermó y no pudo asistir por lo cual tuvo que suplirlo. Pero eso no le molestaba, Ruka era experta en diversos temas pues su educación como hija de la nobleza lo requería e impartir una clase de literatura era fácil para ella. Al entrar al salón, todos la recibieron con un saludo cortés y comenzó su clase, pero algo había ocurrido que podía escuchar algunos cuchicheos entre los alumnos. A Ruka no le agradaban los murmullos, ella siempre había sido directa y esperaba que los estudiantes de la academia se comportaran a su altura. Así que puso las manos en jarras y les pidió una explicación, pero lo que recibió fue que algunos se sonrojaron con fuerza. Un estudiante vampiro de cabello rubio y ojos miel pidió la palabra. Se levantó de su asiento y pidió una disculpa general por haberla ofendido.

—¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablaban que pudiera ofenderme? —dijo.

El estudiante se sonrojó mucho más, empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes y a moverse en su lugar. Por compasión, Ruka le pidió que se sentara dándole la oportunidad de hablar a otra chica del salón. Ella no estaba sonrojada, pero se veía nerviosa. Entre tartamudeos explicó que sus compañeros comentaban sobre el olor de director en el cuerpo de Ruka entonces la que se ruborizó fue ella ocasionando un barullo a su alrededor.

—¡Kyah! ¡Ruka-sama es tan linda cuando se sonroja!

—¡Lo sabía! Zero-sama y Ruka-san lo hicieron oficial ¡Perdiste la apuesta! ¡Dame mis tres euros!

—Con razón Ruka-san se ve tan relajada hoy, pero si se echó al director cómo no habría de estarlo.

Ruka se sintió avergonzada de esto y tuvo que mandar a callar a todos. Se había olvidado de bañarse después de hacer el amor con Zero para borrar el rastro del olor en su cuerpo. El rumor se propagaría como enfermedad y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las estudiantes parecían entusiasmadas por la noticia y lanzaban preguntas poco adecuadas sobre qué había sentido, cómo había sido y esas cosas. Ruka agradecía por lo menos que los hombres fueran más delicados y sólo la miraran con pena. Por un descuido se habían enterado de algo que sólo le concernía a ella y a Zero, y de repente, como un rayo, cruzó por su mente la imagen de Akatsuki y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Si los estudiantes vampiros había detectado el olor de Kiryû en su cuerpo, lo más probable era que Akatsuki también. Eso la hizo sentirse mal, pero ya nada podía hacer. Tomó una decisión y tenía que seguir. Zero la necesitaba y ella haría lo posible por ayudarlo.

Suspiró mirando al barullo de clase que tenía por estudiantes. Ahora tenía que tratar con un mar de hormonas que le harían preguntas indecorosas durante todo lo que restaba de hora. Sería una eternidad para ella, pero le agradaba saber que ellos no habían dicho nada sobre Akira Tsukishiro. Ninguno de ellos mencionó nada de él y eso le hizo suponer que les importaba demasiado Zero y su felicidad como para preocuparse de los sentimientos del otro. Algo cruel, pero sincero. Sonrió ante esto, retomó la clase donde la había dejado y trató de seguir sin saber que un par de ojos rojos la observaban desde una ventana (8).

* * *

Ritter Winchester miraba sin interés una especie de cápsula donde se encontraba algo parecido a un embrión humano y que estaba conectado a una computadora que lo mantenía vivo. Alrededor había cápsulas similares con el mismo contenido dentro de un cuarto de un laboratorio sacado de un cuento de ciencia ficción, los engendros dentro de las cápsulas no se movían, pero estaban vivos y eran repugnantes. Ritter tenía la tentación de volarlos en pedazos, de acabar con la patética existencia de monstruos que no debieron de ser creados.

—Largo de aquí, Winchester. No tienes permitido entrar al laboratorio sin mi permiso. —dijo una voz a su espalda, pero el rubio simplemente lo ignoró.

—Arika-sama es la única que puede darme órdenes, Cavallone. —espetó Ritter, sin interés aparente por irse deslizando uno de sus dedos por el vidrio provocando un sobresalto en un embrión.

—Arika te ordenó que acataras mis órdenes y éstas fueron que no te acercaras a este cuarto. —expresó la voz.

Ritter se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con un hombre con una apariencia joven, de 23 años, cabello castaño cenizo despeinado y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas, piel clara y constitución flacucha; vestía un suéter holgado y pantalón de vestir gris con zapatos deportivos. Su nombre era Claes Cavallone y tenía 12 mil años de edad.

—Vengo para informarte sobre lo que acontece en el exterior, Cavallone, como eres un topo no sabes qué es lo que pasa allá fuera. —dijo Ritter, con burla. Claes permaneció perenne, estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran topo, nerd y demás sobrenombres, que tomarles importancia cuando tenía miles de años sería una estupidez—. Al parecer el otro bando tratara de contactar con los Rumanov, hicieron un viaje rápido a Rusia. Fueron Herrderhölle y Kuran, además de Kiryû y los jefes de las familias Aido y Shiki y la prometida de éste, Sira Wakaba.

Ante el nombre de la chica, Claes se mostró interesado haciendo que Ritter sonriera.

—Oh, quien diría que Claes _Traga libros_ Cavallone se interesaría por una chica. —expresó Winchester satírico, pero el desertor sólo suspiró cansado.

—Mi interés por ella es algo más importante que aquello que llaman _romance_ y que tú nunca comprenderás. —Ritter arrugó el entrecejo. Odiaba cuando alguien le decía idiota—. Ya que has cumplido con las órdenes de Kurotsuki, lárgate.

Ritter chasqueó la boca y arremetió contra Claes, éste no esquivo nada. El puño de Ritter se detuvo a tres centímetros del rostro con gafas, lo bajó y lo maldijo antes de irse. Claes volvió a lo suyo. No perdería el tiempo en pensar en un idiota que no podía hacer nada por su cuenta y que sólo era retorcido. Su interés estaba enfocado en buscar la manera de capturar a Sira Wakaba para completar sus planes que nada tenían que ver con Arika. Si bien se había unido a ella voluntariamente por ser, en principio, su creador, la verdad para Claes las guerras y conflictos que se presentaran le eran indiferentes. Podía estallar una guerra mundial y él sólo haría su trabajo en el laboratorio. Hace 10 mil años fue la única ocasión en que se reunió con los demás desertores para después no volver a salir a la luz durante ese lapso de tiempo. No le importaba, las relaciones interpersonales presentaban una pérdida total de tiempo que podía usar para completar sus experimentos.

Claes Cavallone había nacido con estrella o eso es lo que su abuela, Henrietta Cavallone, había creído. Desde pequeño se le consideró un prodigio entre los de su especie, alguien que podía superar a Arcturus Herrderhölle y que desde niño se convirtió en un maestro en la música, en la danza, en la pintura y en todas las Bellas Artes, en combate dominaba todos los estilos existentes y con 5 años había alcanzado el grado de cinta negra en múltiples artes marciales, hablaba casi todas las lenguas e idiomas del mundo (Dante hablaba una más que él), dominaba desde literatura clásica hasta física cuántica desde los 8 años y a los 9 había ganado un premio Nobel por sus descubrimientos sobre partículas subatómicas. Fue hijo único y había sido prometido con la hija del clan de los Torentino, que pereció el día del cambio climático. Su madre se llamaba Triella Sinclair de soltera y su padre era Bartolomé Cavallone; su primo, Michael Sinclair, es dos meses mayor que él. Henrietta estaba orgullosísima de su nieto y no paraba de presumirlo en las reuniones a las que asistía, pero su orgullo se transformó en soberbia al creer que algunas personas no podían siquiera estar en la misma habitación que su nieto. Entonces recluyó a Claes en su mansión, lo alejó de sus padres y sólo personas exclusivamente seleccionadas por ella podían pasar; Henrietta hizo que Claes conociera a Perseo y Hinata Tsukishiro que murieron dos años después misteriosamente, también tuvo que conocer a Afrodita Isoliert-Schmetterling cuya belleza era similar a la de la diosa y a Adolf Ripper con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes. Su abuela negó que conociera a las familias Winchester, Thunderwitch, Sinclair, Rumanov y Herrderhölle, no quería que su nieto fuera influenciado negativamente. Y no sólo era por eso, sino porque Claes poseía una habilidad única entre los sangre pura de esa época.

Al contacto de un objeto o de una persona con su piel, Claes podía hacerlo estallar si quería. De bebé no podía controlarlo, por eso cuando nació hizo que las manos de la partera que atendió a su madre explotaran en mil pedazos, por eso sólo podían acunarlo con telequinesis. Cuando creció su habilidad se desarrolló enormemente, pero algunas veces no podía controlar las explosiones debido a que se descontrolaba por furia o enojo, por lo que si algo o alguien hacia contacto con su piel explotaba sin remedio en tres minutos; Claes siempre intentaba hacer sus deberes calmado, no quería hacer explotar sus libros ni su área de trabajo por no poder controlarse (9).

Con los años, Cavallone creció como un muchacho bendito entre todos y cuando ocurrió lo del cambio climático fue el único sobreviviente de su clan y agradecía eso. Su abuela había muerto y él podía ser libre para cumplir una meta que tenía desde muchos años. Como nadie podía tocarlo sin tener miedo de explotar, Claes vivía solo no tenía amigos y no se llevaba bien con Akira quien en ese entonces tenía dos mil años de edad, ni siquiera conocía a su primo Michael ni ganas tenía de hacerlo. Por lo que por las tardes leía en la biblioteca o se acostaba en el césped de su mansión a que llegara la noche o hasta que su abuela mandara a buscarlo. Fue en una de esas tardes que conoció al hijo de una sirvienta. Los Cavallone se distinguían de entre las familias de vampiros por tener sirvientes humanos, así que Claes de 6 años conoció en ese entonces a Jonah Haddock de la misma edad. Jonah era un niño humano de cabellos despeinados negros, cara redonda llena de pecas, flacucho y con una sonrisa sin algunos dientes de leche que se le habían caído, al momento de conocerlo Claes lo despreció. Él no debía juntarse con gente inferior a él, pero Jonah no se dio por vencido y pocos después se hicieron amigos; Jonah se preguntaba por qué Claes se mataba tanto con los estudios si sólo era un niño y Claes se preguntaba por qué Jonah podía hacerle esas preguntas sin que lo fulminara con la mirada. Se complementaban muy bien, Jonah lograba que Cavallone se relajara y Claes le ayudaba con su tarea (no es que Johan fuera tonto, es que las moscas que pasaban frente a él eran más interesantes que lo que explicaba la maestra). Después de 12 años, su amistad sufrió un contratiempo cuando se descubrió que Jonah era el _derecho de sangre _de Ritter Winchester. Y entonces ocurrió el accidente que le costó la vida a Haddock y que Claes decidiera que la amistad era algo innecesario.

—Pero para mí, Jonah, eras muy necesario. —dijo a la nada mirando la pantalla de la computadora que mostraba miles de datos.

Arika sólo era un medio para llegar a su objetivo final, si ganaba o perdía le daba igual. Él sólo quería volver a ver la sonrisa chimuela de Jonah Haddock de nuevo.

* * *

En Rusia, la noche caía sobre las blancas montañas, Kaname y Zero habían recorrido la mitad del camino. Habían corrido durante todo el día esquivando los bulbos de los Rumanov y sorteando los muchos obstáculos que se topaban como precipicios y ríos congelados cuya superficie helada se quebraba a cada uno de sus pasos. Estaban exhaustos y tenían frío, no mucho, pero el clima había cambiado cuando una tormenta los tomó por sorpresa bajando de golpe la temperatura incitando que buscaran un refugio por esa noche. Kaname extrajo dos murciélagos de su cuerpo, era su límite debido al veneno en el aire y los mandó a buscar un refugio. Las tormentas de nieve en Rusia podían llegar hasta los 25º bajo cero y congelarse no era parte del plan de ninguno.

Ambos esperaron la vuelta de los animales bajo un pino cuyas ramas proporcionaban un refugio temporal. Transcurrieron pocos minutos para que volvieran los murciélagos y le informaran a Kaname sobre la ubicación de una pequeña choza a cien metros de donde se encontraban. Partieron de inmediato procurando mantener la botella de _Cáliz_ tibia pues pronto la necesitarían para satisfacer un poco la sed que comenzaba aquejarles. Sin embargo, a 50 m de la choza las raíces venenosas aparecieron de nuevo, mucho más gruesas y rápidas que antes. Kaname esquivo una por pura suerte, los Rumanov realmente no querían que nadie se acercara porque los movimientos eran precisos y mortales, debía tener cuidado. Zero sacó de nuevo a la Bloody, ésta había resultado efectiva para combatir los bulbos ponzoñosos y descargó todas las balas atinando perfectamente. Corrieron por la espesura del bosque directo a la cabaña que se vislumbraba a lo lejos, estaba cerca de un montón de rocas que estaba cubiertas por nieve, pero se apreciaba que ahí estarían seguros.

Corrieron con más velocidad para alcanzar su meta cuando de repente una raíz tomó por sorpresa a Zero golpeando su estómago y su boca dejándolo sin aire y que cayera al piso ante la mirada estupefacta de Kaname. No podía ser. Los Rumanov les habían tendido una trampa guiándolos con ataques azarosos hacia un punto donde podrían acorralarlos. Kaname se sentía estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, actuar de esa forma no era su estilo y había provocado que Zero fuera noqueado y envenenado incitando que algo parecido a la ira posesiva lo dominara y que arremetiera con fuerza contra todo. Sólo tenía una idea en mente debía salvar a Zero, no permitiría que muriera ni que los Rumanov sustrajeran todos sus años de vida. Dante había hablado sobre el increíble poder cinético que Kaname poseía, pues ahora Belial y Baal lo conocerían personalmente. Las raíces se enfocaron en él en cuanto sintieron el peligro y arremetieron con fuerza, pero sin siquiera moverse Kaname creó un campo cinético alrededor de él que pulverizó todos los bulbos en un instante, sin perder el tiempo se movió cerca del cuerpo del cazador para revisarlo. Zero estaba respirando con dificultad y su tez era casi transparente, ya no tenía esa palidez atractiva de antes, además su estómago y boca tenían marcas de quemaduras rojizas que le dolían. Kaname sabía que debía hacer algo si es que no quería ver como Zero se convertía en un anciano para pronto volverse cenizas.

La cabaña estaba cerca y Kaname pudo llevarlo rápido para recostarlo sobre la alfombra, luego prendió la chimenea para calentar la botella de _Cáliz _que se congeló. La condición de Zero empeoraba en segundos, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil y le costaba trabajo respirar, la cabeza le dolía horrores y las quemaduras en su cuerpo ardían intensamente. Estaba mareado y no podía entender las palabras que le decía Kuran, todo se volvía borroso y extraño.

Kaname sabía que debía hacer. La primera vez que conoció a Belial pudo lograr sacarle las formas de contrarrestar los efectos de su ponzoña. El veneno anti-vampiros creado por los cazadores era un primer remedio y el más eficaz, pero era contraproducente porque Zero podría morir envenenado de todas formas; el segundo era algo más tardío pero podía asegurar su supervivencia en un 50%, y sólo existía un _pero_ que Kaname tendría que ignorar. Con cuidado, quitó el rompe vientos de Zero y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras con su mano derecha abría los botones de la camisa dejando expuesta la quemadura que atravesaba el vientre de Zero; era horrorosa y Kaname deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la textura rugosa de piel quemada y se preguntó cómo sería tocar de nuevo ahí cuando su piel recuperara la característica palidez tierna, seguramente sería muy suave. Luego, se desabrochó los botones de su propia camisa exponiendo su cuello, acercó la boca de Zero, pero se dio cuenta de la incapacidad en la que estaba el cazador para beber él mismo.

Kaname suspiró son resignación y luego miró el rostro agonizante de Zero. Tan hermoso pese al dolor marcado en su rostro.

—Has cambiado. —musitó de repente, consciente de que Zero no podía ni escucharle ni entenderle—. Desde que los conocí a ti y a tu hermano, hubo un cambio dentro de mí aunque no estoy seguro de lo que es, pero no me interesa averiguarlo. Eras mi antítesis perfecta y lo sigues siendo ahora. Has logrado avanzar cuando yo me quede estancado y diste el primer paso para hacer las paces conmigo…

Lo tomó del mentón aproximándose a su boca, acariciando las comisuras lastimadas de los labios del cazador con sus dedos.

—Al parecer sigues intrigándome después de tantos años, Zero. —se llevó su muñeca izquierda a la boca y mordió con profundidad extrayendo algunos sorbos de su sangre, luego cuando estuvo llena se acercó a los labios del menor y los junto con los suyos.

Delicadamente abrió con su lengua la boca que permanecía cerrada y suministró su sangre lentamente. Al principio, la intromisión había tomado con la guardia baja a Zero, pero la sensación de alivio que sobrevino al beber la sangre de Kaname provocó que actuara instintivamente y abriera más la boca para aceptar más. Kuran tuvo que separarse un momento para sustraer más sangre de su muñeca para el repentinamente hambriento Zero. Volvió a asediar su boca con la nueva carga y Zero se mostró activamente receptivo. El segundo remedio consistía en suministrar sangre de una vampiro de mayor edad al afectado; Zero no podía igualar los 10 mil años de Kaname por lo cual el sangre pura pudo usarlo a su favor. Dos dosis de su sangre bastarían para que Zero se recuperara, así que al terminar de suministrar la segunda Kaname se retiró de su boca, pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Zero lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y pegó de nuevo su boca a la de él. Kaname estaba sorprendido y quiso despejarse, pero cada vez que lo hacia el cazador volvía con más fuerza, tal parecía que en su estado delirante creía que su boca producía sangre al instante. Kuran se hubiera reído en otras circunstancias, pero ahora no cuando la sed de Zero no se apaciguaba. Ante el rechazo de Kaname, Kiryû desistió un poco para acercar su boca al cuello blanco y rozar la garganta con sus largos colmillos ocasionando que el cuerpo ajeno temblara; Kaname sabía que debía detenerlo cuanto antes, pero algo lo detuvo y de pronto la pregunta que le hizo hace unas horas a Zero resonó en su mente. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Sí, fue un impulso, pero él no era una persona impulsiva. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba había sido completamente sincero al ofrecerle una alternativa al cazador, Kaname le daría su sangre y ese descubrimiento lo hizo sentirse extraño, pero dadas las circunstancias que vivía y las emociones que descubría en sí al estar cerca de él era algo esperado. Sí, se dijo, ahora que ya no eran enemigos (aunque tampoco amigos) podía ofrecer su sangre sin remordimiento.

Entonces se acomodó de tal forma que Zero terminó casi sentado sobre su regazo, dejó su cuello lo más expuesto posible y no opuso resistencia cuando sintió el ardor de los colmillos de Zero perforar su piel y su lengua traviesa lamer con hambre la sangre que resbalaba de su cuello. Kaname se agarró de la arrugada camisa para permitirse un poco de equilibrio mientras Zero se aferraba con fuerza a su hombro con la mano izquierda y a sus cabellos con la derecha bebiendo con gula y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba y el alivio acudía a él con mayor rapidez. Además la sangre que bebía era deliciosa y lo saciaba dejando en él un rezago de sed provocado por deseo no por hambre. Estaba en un frenesí rojo y se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Por su parte, Kaname comenzaba a cuestionarse si sólo lo hacía por hacerlo pues lo estaba disfrutando bastante; el calor del cuerpo en su regazo era fascinante, además su cara estaba cerca del cuello contrario por lo que podía oler la sangre que corría por las delgadas venas. Sus colmillos se alargaron, pero no lo mordió. Recordó que Dante le había dicho sobre un vínculo entre él y Zero y si era cierto no quería completar el circulo bebiendo de él, no es que repudiara la idea es que aún tenía un compromiso con Yûki. La amaba todavía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado por no poder beber de Zero, lo deseaba tanto que por un momento pensó que su amor por la Kuran no valía tanto como la sangre del cazador. Entonces sintió que Zero dejaba de beber y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? —preguntó Kaname, pero Zero no respondió de inmediato sino que pasó su lengua por entre sus labios para saborear los residuos de la sangre de Kuran en estos. Se enfocó luego en el hombre frente a él y Kaname se deleitó al contemplar las pupilas lilas que brillaban seductoras y que lo atraparon por completo. Era tentador y sabía que lo que sucediera después de la respuesta de Zero podría llevarlo a cuestionar su amor por Yûki.

—No. —respondió con los ojos fijos en las pupilas borgoñas.

Entonces Zero se abalanzó contra sus labios en un beso sensual, con tanta pasión que Kaname se vio acorralado en el piso por el peso del cuerpo sobre él. Sin perder el tiempo, correspondió con la misma sensualidad y arrebato moviendo sus labios libremente y jugando con la lengua de Zero como se le pegara la gana mientras éste sujetaba con fuerza sus rizos castaños. Las manos de Kuran subieron por los fuertes muslos hasta llegar a la cintura por debajo de la ropa, apreció que la carne quemada había desaparecido y la suavidad de la piel de Zero lo hizo delirar mientras sus manos se paseaban con total descaro. Un jadeo escapó de la boca del cazador cuando Kaname rasgó ligeramente con sus uñas la piel de su abdomen, se estremeció mucho más cuando en un movimiento rápido él quedó debajo del demandante cuerpo del sangre pura. Zero fue atacado sin piedad por besos que lo dejaban sin aire y caricias que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza, Kaname lo volvía loco. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro mayor y mantuvo el ritmo con tanta pasión que Kaname no creía que ése fuera Zero, pero el olor y la textura suave de su piel eran de él y era su boca la que prodigaba besos demandantes. Kaname estaba eufórico nunca había sentido tanto deseo por poseer a alguien en su vida, ni siquiera con Yûki. Besar a Zero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que podría mandar a la mierda a Akira para quedarse con él.

« —_¿Por qué no lo haces? _—dijo Rido Kuran parado al lado de ellos, observándolo más serio que de costumbre—. _Olvida a Yûki Kuran y a tu ceguera por completo. Date cuenta de que no es deseo lo que te atrae a Zero Kiryû. Recuerda las palabras de Herrderhölle… un vínculo como el de ustedes Tsukishiro nunca lo tendrá»._

La imagen de Rido se trasmutó a otra al instante. Los ojos de Kaname se enfrentaron a la ilusión de Sayori Wakaba que tenía el mismo vestido y la mirada vacía que el día de su muerte.

« —_No te perdonaré. _—dijo seria, pero su tono de voz fue grueso y frío muy diferente al habitual. Su imagen se contorsionó a la vez que sangre manchaba su vestido como la primera vez que vio su ilusión —. _Recuerda… me lo debes… no te perdonaré si… lo haces»._

Y las ilusiones desaparecieron dejándolo ensimismado. Luego volvió su atención a Zero que lo esperaba impaciente, sonrió mientras levantaba su mano hasta la frente del cazador para aplicar un hechizo para hacerlo dormir a instante. Kaname tomó el cuerpo agotado entre sus brazos, lo levantó con cuidado para sentarse con él en brazos en una de las paredes de la cabaña y tapó a ambos con los abrigos que se habían quitado. El fuego de la chimenea y el momento tan íntimo que compartieron habían logrado calentar suficiente la habitación y pudo ver que la botella de sangre sintetizada estaba en estado líquido de nuevo, usando sus poderes la atrajo hacia él y la bebió. Zero había tomado más sangre de la que pretendía dar y ahora se encontraba sediento, no quería caer en la tentación de beber del cuello del menor así que se acabó todo el _Cáliz_, ya después daría una excusa de por qué lo había hecho pues seguramente Zero no recordaría nada de lo que pasó. Eso le hizo sentirse tranquilo, pero decepcionado a la vez. El durmiente cazador se acurrucó más en su pecho y musitó varias palabras que Kaname pudo ligar con Ruka, Rima, Senri y Sira, al parecer tenía un sueño referente a esos cuatro. Se deleitó al ser de las pocas personas que llegasen a ver a Zero Kiryû dormir, y mejor aún, abrazarlo mientras lo hacía, era simplemente asombroso y se alegró por eso.

—Dijiste que cuando volví había provocado que perdieras la estabilidad que conseguiste en todo este tiempo, sin embargo, no fuiste el único que lo sufrió. Creí que la sed que sentía por tu sangre fue porque te convertiste en un sangre pura, pero no es del todo cierto; de alguna manera me afectas demasiado, no lo creía posible, pero no sólo confió en ti. —musitó Kaname recargando su mentón en la coronilla del cazador—. No comprendo la totalidad del vínculo que nos une, pero sé lo suficiente para estar consciente de que te necesito, Zero. Quiero todo de ti y siento celos de que alguien más te toque.

El chispear de la leña quemándose era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro de la choza, nadie sería testigo de las palabras sinceras de Kaname Kuran.

—Me has perdonado por el dolor que te cause en el pasado y eso me hizo muy feliz. Saber que me das una oportunidad para demostrar que puedo tener tu confianza es más de lo que esperaba, pero hizo que me diera cuenta que tus palabras son importantes para mí. —cerró un momento los parpados, disfrutando de ese instante, de ese recuerdo que atesoraría por lo que restaba de su eternidad y que llenaba su corazón de calidez y alivio. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, admitiendo sus sentimientos o no tenía todavía que cumplir con el deber con Yûki, encontraría a Akira Tsukishiro para arrancarle el corazón y dárselo a ella para fortalecer su vientre y que pudiera concebir un hijo; era una meta absurda, pero haría todo por la Kuran. Incluso reprimiría su deseo por la persona dormida entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa pequeña y triste se reflejó su rostro al definir su resolución. Debía de cumplir su palabra con Yûki, y después de hacerlo se iría para siempre de la Academia Cross lejos del cazador. Era extremo, pero necesario. Si se quedaba traería desilusión en Yûki y seguramente Zero lo rechazaría por matar a Tsukishiro y no podría soportarlo. Aceptaba sus sentimientos por él, pero los haría de lado, eso era lo mejor para todos.

—Haré todo para que no sufras con la muerte de Akira. Permitiré que Ruka se quede contigo si eso alivia tu pena, ella será capaz de hacerte olvidar… —miró la cara de Zero y apartó algunos cabellos que la cubrían— y me iré de tu vida porque la forma en la que te necesito cortará las alas que tanto tardaron en sanar. Eres libre, Zero, y me encargaré que lo sigas siendo antes de irme (10).

Dio un beso en su frente, separarse de él era doloroso, pero debía hacerlo. Por el bien de Yûki, de Zero y el propio debía seguir con lo planeado a pesar de que sufriera por ello hasta su muerte.

* * *

Los dos equipos restantes habían encontrado refugio en una cueva aledaña a la montaña, hicieron una fogata con la poca leña seca que había y los vampiros procedieron a beber las botellas de _Cáliz_ pues la faena había sido realmente dura, excepto para Dante que descansaba recargado en una de las paredes. Gracias a los cálculos de Aido de estar perdidos ahora se encontraban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión Rumanov que podrían sortear fácilmente con el combustible que quedaba en los tanques de las motos y las provisiones les alcanzarían para el resto del viaje. Pese a esto, Sira y Senri estaban preocupados por Zero, no podían evitarlo le estimaban demasiado y, desde que comenzó a trabajar con él, Senri nunca había estado tan separado de él; si Ruka Souen era su mano derecha, entonces Senri Shiki era la izquierda. No estar con él le afectaba y se ponía nervioso, si no fuera porque Wakaba sostenía su mano habría salido en su búsqueda sin importarle morir congelado aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, eso sería muy impulsivo y él se caracterizaba por mantener la calma. Pero Zero estaba afuera y le preocupaba.

—Tranquilo, Shiki-sama, tío Zero es inmortal. Recuérdalo. —intentó aligerar el ambiente. Le pelirrojo se lo agradeció apretando su mano para hacerle saber que la escuchaba, pero su mirada estaba puesta en la entrada de la cueva, como esperando que la figura de su líder apareciera en cualquier momento.

Aido estaba en las mismas condiciones. No esperaba que la moto en la que iban Kaname y Zero fuera volcada por uno de los bulbos venenosos ni tampoco que tuviera que verse en la necesidad de abandonarlo por seguir con la misión. No era pesimista y no empezaría a serlo, así que esperaría por el regreso de Kaname, tenía que mantener la esperanza.

—¡Ya sé! —saltó Sira de repente sobresaltando a su padre y a Senri—. Ruka-san siempre me cantaba cuando tío Zero y Shiki-sama salían fuera. Me decía que el canto es la música del alma y que haría que el tiempo pareciera menor.

—¿Y pretendes cantar por doce horas hasta que amanezca de nuevo? —inquirió Herrderhölle, mirándola con una sonrisa irónica. Sira se sonrojó e hizo un mohín, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no, Herrderhölle-dono! Pero Ruka-san sólo me cantaba una canción y eso servía para hacerme dormir. —explicó Wakaba—. Aunque yo no canto tan bien como ella.

—Las personas que dicen eso por lo regular poseen una voz que puede hacer mierda los tímpanos. —espetó Dante.

Shiki, sin embargo se recortó mejor y cerró los parpados.

—Canta _Berceuse _(11). —dijo él. Sira asintió. Aido reconoció el nombre de la canción al instante y se sintió extraño, Sayori escribió la letra hace mucho tiempo y él compuso la tonada. No esperaba que Sira la conociera, pero supuso que Ruka no había tenido corazón para alejar por completo de sus padres y los unía al cantar. No importaba ahora que podía volver a escucharla de la voz de su hija, agradecería a Souen después por eso.

—Si comienzas a soltar alaridos, te mataré. —amenazó Dante.

Sira lo miró con determinación, haría lo mejor posible. Se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo, no tenía la mejor voz del mundo aunque tomó clases de canto sólo ayudó a que su voz no sonara tan desafinada, pero esperaba hacerlo bien y comenzó a cantar.

"_There was a friendly but naive King who wed a very nasty Queen. __The King was loved but the Queen was fear…"_

Su voz era aguda y le costaba mantener el tono de la melodía, pero era suave y cálida, Sira trataba de que la canción fuera clara. Aido se sintió melancólico, la voz de Sira no se parecía a la de Sayori, era más infantil y no madura y grácil como la de su madre, pero vio por un instante a su esposa cantando como en antaño y luchó por no llorar, no quería verse débil. Por otra parte, Senri estaba cómodo, pocas veces la había escuchado cantar por eso apreciaba este momento.

"_She had a secret kept from the King to rule the kingdomass her own, the King knew not his bride seem good… as gold"_

Dante oía atento. Sira no cantaba tan mal, no tan bien como Alicia ni tampoco como su madre (Cassiopeia dejaba en ridículo a cualquier soprano o contralto que tuviera la audacia de retarla en canto), pero no era horrible. De hecho, la canción le hizo recordar que había olvidado una cosa, la diría después de terminada la canción.

"_Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind King's heart. __He lost his life and his Lady love"._

La canción terminó y si bien no había funcionado de la manera en que Sira esperaba sí logró que despejaran la mente por uno minutos.

—Me recuerda a la canción de Elena. —convino decir Dante después de una rato. Los demás le miraron atentos—. Aunque la de ella era más tétrica…

—¿Quién es Elena? —preguntó Sira. El desertor la miró de reojo pensando que los otros dos debían agradecer que Wakaba estuviera aquí porque no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando hablaba.

—Les contaré una historia, era algo que había planeado, pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que hacerlo sin la presencia del cazador. —Dante se sentó en una posición más cómoda—. No quiero que me interrumpan, pero pueden hacer preguntas si lo desean.

Les miró con una sonrisa burlona pues los dejó confundidos con sus últimas palabras. Podían hablar, pero no podían interrumpir. Entonces tenía que esperar el momento en que hiciera una pausa para expresar su duda. Dante era un maldito desgraciado, pero valía la pena por escuchar lo que tenía que contar.

—Bien, empezaré. Como saben, los gemelos Rumanov nacieron hace 13 mil años y han vivido en Rusia todo ese tiempo, sólo salieron de su escondite para viajar a Roma cuando se creó a la perra. Su padre se llamaba Rowan Thorston y su madre Ekaterina Rumanov, es claro cuál apellido prevaleció. Rowan era hermano gemelo de mi abuela, Rowen Thorston, que se casó con Erioll por lo que los Rumanov son, técnicamente, mis tíos. Rowan y Rowen eran gemelos antes por eso no sufrieron la Maldición de los Gemelos y Erioll tuvo _derecho de sangre_ con mi abuela y Ekaterina con mi tío abuelo. Al parecer esa mierda era muy popular en los sangre pura de esa época… —dijo perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos—. Como sea, los Rumanov nacieron dos mil años después que yo y fueron un hito en la historia de los vampiros, nunca habían nacido gemelos por lo que su nacimiento, para las mentes supersticiosas que reinaban en ese entonces, presentaba algo especial, pero la verdad es que los dos eran _comunes_. Los conocí cuando tenían 7 años y no encontré nada fuera de lo común, su educación había sido especial como la de todos los niños sangre pura nacidos en ese momento y no tenían una habilidad base interesante. Me fui al día siguiente de conocerlos y regresé cuando oí rumores sobre el hermano mayor, Belial.

»—Según los rumores, Belial había desarrollado el _derecho de sangre_ con una chica de un pueblo cercano a su mansión. Las reglas dictan que los humanos que han sido elegidos deben abandonar toda su vida construida hasta ese momento para ir a servir al sangre pura que los eligió; hay registro de humanos bajo el derecho de sangre que fueron escogidos cuando tenían más de 50 años o como tu caso, _halfblood_. —Senri miró de reojo a Sira, sabia a lo que se refería, él había desarrollado eso cuando Sira tenía un mes de nacida—. Ella se llamaba Elena Cacciatore, tenía 19 años de edad y se volvió la manzana de la discordia de Belial y Baal. Cuando volví descubrí que Baal deseaba deshacerse de ella, la odiaba por apartarlo de la atención su hermano mayor además la tensión en la familia Rumanov se debía para decidir cuál de los dos era el más adecuado para liderarlos. Ekaterina prefería a Baal, pero Rowen sabía que Belial era el mejor de los dos ya que tenía una pareja estable; pese a lo que pudiese pensarse, a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el clan, tenían disputas más personales que atender.

»—Baal odiaba a Elena y ella quería a Belial. Él los amaba a ambos y no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno, pero esa clase pensamiento estúpido ocasionó la muerte de Elena. —Dante profirió una sonrisa socarrona, de verdad que le parecía imbécil la forma en que Belial trató de llevar una relación con ambos y salió perdiendo. Realmente patético (12).

—¿Baal mató a Elena? —dijo Shiki, pero luego se dijo que no podía ser así. El menor de los Rumanov no mataría a quien hacia feliz a su hermano, por mucho que la odiara. Entonces ¿cómo había muerto Cacciatore? A menos que alguien más en la familia Rumanov lo hiciera.

—Fue Belial quien la mató, _halfblood_. —dijo Dante ocasionado una reacción general.

Sira estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que Belial había hecho, pero no podía juzgarlo aunque tampoco evitó horrorizarse. ¡Pero si la amaba! No podía ni imaginar que lo llevó a hacerlo.

—Espere un momento, por favor, acabo de recordar algo. —dijo Hanabusa, la noticia le parecía similar a algo que había leído en los libros—. Hay una pintura de la que se habla en los libros de arte, se llama _La Cazadora_ y la firma que aparece abajo eran la iniciales del pintor, B.A.R. La pintura es la imagen de una mujer rubia que sostiene un arco roto mientras lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, es la representación del dolor y sacrificio en una batalla. Belial-sama es el autor de esa pintura, ¿verdad? Después de todo, el apellido de Elena era Cacciatore, eso es italiano y quiere decir _cazador._

—Correcto, rubio. —pronunció Dante. Definitivamente habría disfrutado más su vida si hubiese estado rodeado de tipos tan astutos como Hanabusa Aido—. Su nombre completo es Belial Aramís Rumanov. Él pintó ese cuadro después de la muerte de Elena, fue como una compensación por haberla asesinado.

—Esa pintura fue exhibida una sola vez, pero causó una gran impresión en los críticos. La evaluaron como una obra de arte similar a la Gioconda de Da Vinci y a las pinturas de Miguel Ángel. —dijo Aido.

—Después de eso, Belial se recluyó en su mansión junto con Baal. No he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo… supongo que es tiempo de estrechar lazos familiares —finalizó Dante sonriendo malvadamente. Realmente le importaba una mierda llevarse bien con esos dos, pero una oportunidad para abrir viejas heridas en ellos era valiosa.

—¿Por qué razón Belial-sama la asesinaría? —se preguntó Aido en voz alta—- Digo, el _derecho de sangre _no puede romperse y un vampiro que ha perdido a su persona muere a causa de la locura que le provoca la sed. Matar a la persona elegida debe de ser difícil incluso imposible.

—Estoy en desacuerdo, rubio. —apremió Herrderhölle ocasionando que Aido le pusiera toda la atención del mundo. Aprender de Dante era una oportunidad que no se tenía todos los días—. Además de los Rumanov hay otros vampiros que han roto con las reglas impuestas en el _derecho de sangre._ Adonis Isoliert-Schmetterling fue abandonado por la chica que eligió (13). Ritter ignoró su sed porque el muchacho destinado no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La madre de Alicia, Amelia, utilizó al hombre sólo como donador de esperma pues ella prefería la compañía femenina y el imbécil de Akira hizo que su chica se volviera loca.

—¿Akira-sama tuvo derecho de sangre? —preguntó Sira, escandalizada.

Hanabusa y Senri tenían una expresión similar al desconcierto. Eso no era posible. ¿Akira Tsukishiro había mantenido una relación así con una humana? ¡Pero si era pareja de Zero! Un vampiro sangre pura bajo los efectos del derecho de sangre se unía con la persona elegida en la mayoría de los casos, moría si ésta moría y no tenía ojos para alguien más. Entonces no comprendían cómo era que el pelinegro podía amar a Zero pese haber tenido una persona predestinada hace miles de años. Totalmente increíble. Y Zero no lo sabía. Shiki no comprendía como Tsukishiro calló algo tan importante como eso, luego se percató de algo que no fue capaz de ver antes.

Shiki escuchó el nombre de Akira Tsukishiro muchas veces en las reuniones a las que asistía por obligación, al principio no le tomó importancia ya que sólo se trataba del nombre del vampiro que había creado la nueva sociedad de vampiros, sólo eso. No lo conocía y la idea de hacerlo no le entusiasmaba para nada, pero eso cambió cuando pasó el eclipse. Senri había sufrido el derecho de sangre con la hija de Aido y Zero lo permitió con la única condición de que se quedara en la Academia, accedió al instante y desde ese entonces trabajó junto con él para reabrirla. Fue cuando conoció por fin a Tsukishiro y algo en él lo rechazó de inmediato. Era instintivo, algo le decía que el hombre frente a él no era de confianza que no debía dejarse llevar por su sonrisa amable y que sus ojos almendrados daban miedo, cuando cruzó miradas con Tsukishiro sintió mucho miedo. Y vio a Zero siendo observado por esos ojos tan terribles y el miedo se transformó en determinación, no dejaría solo a su líder con él. Shiki conocía a Zero como el prefecto que en antaño se encargaba de cuidar que los estudiantes humanos no se metieran en problemas con la clase nocturna, pero no sentía nada especial por él, no eran amigos ni compañeros, eran nada, sin embargo eso no impidió que en ese momento decidiera seguirlo con lealtad. Lo protegería de lo que fuera que quisiese dañarlo. Y no estaba solo, Ruka y Rima se propusieron lo mismo y los tres velaban por el bienestar de Kiryû.

Si Akira le estaba mintiendo a Zero, Senri no lo iba a dejar pasar. Cuando volviera hablaría con Ruka y Rima de esto. Dante notó su mirada determinada y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, Shiki lo notó y se enfocó en él. Al parecer, el desertor descubrió su idea pero no parecía molesto con ella y con una minúscula señal que le hizo, Shiki comprendió que no sólo él había descubierto las mentiras de Tsukishiro. También notó como los ojos de Dante se dirigieron por una centésima de segundo a una parte en la cueva y guardó silencio, eso significaba que no sólo Arika los vigilaba (14).

—No importa lo haya hecho Akira-sama antes, debemos enfocarnos en los Rumanov ahora. —dijo el pelirrojo ante el desconcierto de Sira y de Aido. Ella iba a replicar, pero la mirada seria de él le bastó para entender que no debía preguntar de momento.

—Cierto, además Kaname-sama y Kiryû estarán camino allá. —pronunció Aido con entusiasmo.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara, Dante sonrió sinceramente. Las personas que eran estúpidamente entusiastas le molestaban, la alegría sin sentido era absurda y pasajera y pertenecía a aquellos que encontraban la vida fabulosa; él no era así, su felicidad no tenía base alguna más que la de su ánimo diario y la vida era una jodida traicionera pero a la vez completa y espectacular. Hanabusa le agradaba por su fe en la fuerza de Kaname porque lo comprendía, Kaname era especial aunque nunca lo admitiría directamente. Luego estaba Senri, tan calmado y distante que procesaba la información lentamente analizando con detalle cada cosa, seguía siendo un sangre pura a medias y lo detestaba, pero era interesante. Por su parte Sira le provocaba la misma sensación que cuando había conocido a Alicia, además la chica parecía retorcida y ésa era una cualidad que apreciaba. Si Cassiopeia siguiera viva probablemente le reñiría por tratar tan mal a personas así y Arcturus le haría leer de nuevo los libros de modales para que aprendiera a comportarse como todo un caballero… eso no sonaba tan mal. Pero no podía pasar ya, ellos estaba muertos y él seguía vivo, no había nada más que eso. Dio una última mirada al trío que se preparaba para dormir y pensó que tal vez —y sólo tal vez— podría disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas de la que se había privado por tantos años.

* * *

Zero despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, sentía el cuerpo pesado y entumido por haber dormido sentado y estaba un poco mareado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el interior de una choza de madera rústica sin muebles, bostezó mientras se desenredaba de la mordaza de abrigos en la que estaba envuelto y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba abierta por completo. Se removió incómodo abrochando los botones, mirando a todos lados buscando a Kaname para preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado cuando fue golpeado por una raíz… Entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de estar muerto. Quiso levantarse, pero el peso en su hombro derecho se lo impidió, volteó para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Kuran. Por un momento se quedó contemplándolo, pero luego tuvo que moverlo, debía saber qué había sucedido. Lo movió con cuidado, pero consiguió que Kaname se pegara más a él. Zero resopló divertido sin creerse que el gran Kaname Kuran (nótese el sarcasmo) tuviera problemas para despertarse temprano. Lo volvió a mover con más fuerza logrando que despertara a medias. Kaname se quedó mirando fijamente a Zero con los ojos entrecerrados, se aproximó lentamente a él y Zero temió que pretendiera besarlo, pero antes de eso la cabeza de Kaname cayó en el hueco de su cuello.

—Cinco minutos más, Jûri-_okasama._ —y restregó su rostro contra su piel como lo haría en una almohada.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Zero. Ese cabrón tenía que estar bromeando…

—Kuran, si no dejas de usarme como almohada juro que te vuelo la cabeza ahora mismo. —amenazó Zero haciendo sonar el pistilo de la Bloody Rose.

Kaname resopló cansado. Se incorporó con pesadez llevándose toda la mortaja de abrigos consigo dejando a Zero sin nada para acurrucarse. Kiryû simplemente no creía lo que veía ¡Se estaba comportando como un niño al despertar! Patético, realmente.

—Tenemos que irnos, Kuran, los demás seguro están en camino. —dijo Zero levantándose por completo y tomando su rompe vientos para colocarlo. Notó entonces la botella vacía de _Cáliz _y frunció el ceño.

—Antes de que saques conclusiones la botella te la bebiste toda anoche cuando fuiste herido, fue la única forma de que te recuperaras. —farfulló Kaname, siendo todavía un ovillo.

¿Así que eso fue lo que había sucedido? Por eso ya no sentía ese ardor insoportable en la boca y en el estómago, beber la sangre sintetizada le había ayudado a sanar. Informaría de este descubrimiento a la compañía farmacéutica de los Souen, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Kuran lo observó con detalle, si Zero supiera lo que realmente sucedió lo más seguro es que mandara al carajo la tregua que habían hecho y lo matara aunque no había sido su culpa, él lo había besado primero. Sonrió internamente por eso imaginándose como se vería Zero si se lo dijera, su expresión sería digna de una postal. Se incorporó con este pensamiento para acomodar todo para salir de nuevo. Ese día tenían que llegar a la mansión Rumanov ya no tenían tiempo. Salieron cinco minutos después y ya lo esperaban las raíces ponzoñosas, emprendieron el paso corriendo Zero disparando y Kaname usando a Artemis para abrirse camino directo a donde los Rumanov.

Mientras a las afueras de la cueva, el resto emprendía la marcha en las motos de nieve quedaba el suficiente para llegar. La jornada seguía siendo dura, pero Aido supo guiarlos bien gracias a todos los cálculos que realizaba para comprender los cambios del terreno. Debían llegar y nada podría detenerlos.

* * *

Catena Winchester miraba con regocijo la jaula que contenía a su prometido que trataba de escapar inútilmente de las descargas eléctricas que cada treinta segundos corrían por los barrotes de metal. Jack Ripper se movía de un lado a otro gritando con fuerza sintiendo las descargas recorrer todo su cuerpo; sólo vestía pantalón negro y su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinada y disparejo. Pesadas cadenas lo mantenía en medio de la prisión y sus ojos verdes tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Aullaba con locura y su boca se contorsionaba grotescamente para deleite de Winchester, Jack era tan divertido.

—Baila, baila, mi dulce marioneta, baila hasta que tus pies se rompan y no me sirvas más. —entonaba la rubia con retintín moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la melodía. Jack saltaba a cada nueva descargaba y sacudía los barrotes para poder salir. Catena rió quedito disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¡Tsk! Eres cruel, mujer. —comentó Michael a su lado. La rubia lo ignoró y siguió cantando la melodía con más fuerza.

Michael miró a Jack con lástima, de todos los vampiros desertores le había tocado a él ser le prometido de Catena Winchester, la loca de las marionetas (como la habían apodado él y Daemon). No era que le desagradara sino que encontraba tétrico el gusto de ella por muñecas que no tenían nada de atractivo y que las usara como sustitutos de las personas. Era espeluznante. Jack había caído ante ella patéticamente. Catena fue la última sangre pura que nació de la primera generación creada por Erioll y fue comprometida con Jack, hijo de Adolf y Bertha Ripper (15). Su nacimiento había sido algo impresionante para todos, pero no podían menospreciarla por eso, menos cuando era la única mujer entre los Winchester que mantenía una pureza de sangre mayor a la de sus hermanos. Ella nació dos años después de que Kaname fuera convertido y cuando cumplió los cinco años los únicos que quedaban de la primera generación eran los gemelos Rumanov, Dante, Alicia, Daemon, Michael, Claes, Ritter, Daemon, Akira, Jack y Adonis; su madre, Sara, fue la última que murió. Después el nieto de Erioll, Akira, había creado una nueva sociedad con ocho nuevas familias (Kuran, Hiou, Hanadagi, Shouto, Touma, Shirabuki, Ougi y otro más). Los niños nacidos de estos clanes no eran del agrado de los hijos de la primera generación y fue entonces cuando decidieron arrancarse los colmillos como símbolo de su renuencia ante una nueva sociedad de la que nunca serían parte. Entonces se convirtieron en rumores en las reuniones de la nobleza y tuvieron un nuevo nombre. Los Desertores. Vampiros que ya no lo eran por el simple hecho de quitarse los colmillos.

Pero Catena y Ritter fueron los únicos que mantuvieron sus colmillos, odiaban la sociedad actual construida por Akira y no estaban dispuestos a dejar de morder. Desaparecieron dejando a Daemon como el líder actual de los Winchester.

El grito de Jack hizo que Michael regresara a la realidad. Miró a la jaula para encontrarse con la figura desplomada del pelirrojo que cayó por el cansancio, pero las descargas siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Sinclair suspiró hastiado. No tendría por qué estar viendo como torturaban a Ripper si no hubiese sido tan imbécil para aceptar una supuesta invitación para ir a su casa, si no hubiera caído en esa trampa lo más seguro es que ahora estuviera en el equipo contrario o recorriendo el mundo, de ser así nadie podría alcanzarlo. Pero ahora estaba atado a una niña loca que tenía como hobby joder a la gente. Tenía una suerte de mierda, de verdad.

—Neh, Sinclair. —dijo Catena sin mirarlo. Él le puso atención—. ¿Qué duele más, lastimar o ser lastimado?

La pregunta desconcertó a Michael, pero tuvo que responderla. No quería que la loca lo torturara por no hacerlo.

—Supongo que ser lastimado.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Catena se volvió a él con sus ojos rojos brillantes y sin expresión alguna. Michael tuvo que admitir que su parecido con Sara era impresionante.

—Hablé con Jack una vez. Fue cuando yo tenía 18 años y Ritter lo presentó como mi prometido. Jack me pareció de esos chicos amables y caballerosos, eso no me gustó. Me desagrada eso. —expresó Catena—. Odié que me tratara como una niña y ahora lo hago sufrir por eso. Estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Michael se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues que bien, ¿no? Si esto es una especie de justicia, entonces que pague por su crimen. —dijo tratando de sonar casual.

Catena pareció satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Sí, es mi justicia. La única que importa, de hecho. Tu respuesta ha sido correcta, Sinclair, es por eso que no he bebido de tu sangre y te brindo algo de libertad. Mi justicia no afecta a los que no cometen un crimen. —dijo, apagando el interruptor de electricidad y saliendo de la habitación.

Michael suspiró tranquilo, agradecía que su madre Timotea Sinclair (antes Isoliert-Schmetterling, hermana menor de Afrodita) le enseñara a hablar con cortesía y a decir exactamente lo que las personas querían escuchar; Edgardo Sinclair había escogido una buena esposa y madre y Michael apreciaba eso.

—Me pregunto si los del otro bando enfrentarán primero a Catena antes de que me utilicen… —se dijo meditándolo un poco. Luego se colocó sus gafas y estiro su cuerpo—. Bueno, ella me dio la orden de no matar a Ritter, de obedecer a Arika y de no comerme sus pastelitos de mandarina… bien, creo que podré salir sin problemas, no me ordenó quedarme aquí y si me necesitan regresaré en segundos. Les haré una visita para ver qué oportunidades tengo de librarme de esta cadena.

En un instante se encontraba afuera del fuerte que servía como la guarida de Arika, el viento revolvía sus cabellos negros pero él se sentía un poco más libre.

—Veamos, si doy la vuelta al mundo en media hora y ellos ahora están con los Rumanov tardarán todo un día así que me da tiempo de perderme en algún lugar hasta que Catena me llame de nuevo… —hizo cálculos rápido—. Bien, primero iré a Moscú, después a China y Australia y recorreré el continente Americano unas siete veces para matar el tiempo.

Y desapareció como un rayo. Definitivamente hacia honor a su apodo.

* * *

Llegó la tarde en Rusia y los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el horizonte. Aido y Sira conducían las motos por entre las dunas de nieve esquivando cada ataque con centímetros de diferencia. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, de acuerdo con Aido, sólo faltaba un kilómetro para ver la montaña donde se escondían los Rumanov. Tenían que aguantar un poco más y todo acabaría.

Mientras Kaname y Zero tenían problemas para atravesar la pendiente que les separaba de la entrada de la mansión Rumanov. Habían recorrido en tiempo record una distancia de diez kilómetros sólo corriendo y ahora estaban a un paso de llegar, pero el camino era pesado y estaban agotados, las raíces se azotaban con más fuerza y velocidad y esquivarlas se volvió tedioso, pero no podían descansar. Un poco más y llegarían. Zero disparó a la _Rosa Sangrienta_ como si se le fuese la vida en ello. El sonido de los disparos llegó hasta los oídos de Sira y Senri que lo identificaron de inmediato y ajustaron la velocidad para encontrarse con los dos sangre pura.

El encuentro fue rápido, la moto de Sira llegó justo en el momento en que Artemis había sido arrebatada de las manos de Kaname y una raíz gruesa amenazaba con golpearlo. Wakaba extrajo entonces a _Sentencia _dejando a Dante solo con la moto, la guadaña destruyó todo a su paso y ella le sonrió a Kaname.

—Necesitamos deshacernos de estas mierdas de una vez por todas, aunque lleguemos con los Rumanov no podremos atravesar la puerta siquiera. —Dante manejaba la moto como un experto. Miró a Aido que entendió el mensaje porque dejó el mando de la moto a Senri—. ¡Reúnan a todas en un solo punto!

Con esfuerzo lograron acorralar a la mayoría, todos se movían cuidando la espalda del contrario y deshaciéndose de las que podían.

—¡Kaname-sama! —dijo Aido levantando el brazo. Kuran asintió y le aventó a Artemis que fue capturada por el rubio y que blandió a pesar del dolor de las descargas que provocaba el arma al contacto con su piel.

Esquivando todos los ataques llegó hasta donde estaba su hija. Sira se percató de su presencia inmediatamente y lo miró extraña cuando él la tomó por la muñeca.

—Lo siento. —dijo Aido y ante los ojos azules de Wakaba cortó la muñeca y bañó con su sangre a Artemis.

El grisáceo metal se tornó rojo y su tamaño aumentó, Aido tuvo un poco de problemas para manejarlo, pero luego arremetió con fuerza contra las venenosas raíces. Al contacto con el filo bañado en la sangre de Sira éstas se retorcieron y comenzaron a morir, marchitándose al instante. La estrategia funcionaba, ahora sólo debían seguir adelante. Senri llevó en la moto a Zero y a Sira, que tenía la muñeca sangrando todavía, Dante se llevó a Kaname y a Aido, mientras éste abría el paso con Artemis. Vislumbraron la puerta de madera caoba con el símbolo de la familia Rumanov en ella que lucía desgastada y estaba cubierta por nieve. Las raíces dejaron de atacarlos y supieron que habían ganado.

Ahora, seguía una segunda batalla. Conseguir el favor de los Rumanov.

* * *

**Lilith:** Morí, pero aquí está el capítulo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no se hagan bolas con mi pinche forma de escribir y que por fin se haya visto el indicio el KZ porque parecía que se iba para largo. Okay, ya puedo descansar otro rato en lo que disfrutan el nuevo capítulo.

**Dante: **Claro que lo disfrutaron, yo salgo en él y ellas me aman (ríe descaradamente). Aunque supongo que darte la oportunidad de presumir es a lo máximo que aspiras como escritora mediocre. Bien, disfruta de tu infundado éxito.

**Lilith: **Eso fue re harto cruel :'( Por eso cambiaré la trama y haré que tengas sexo con Akira.

**Dante: **¬¬… vete a la mierda (desaparece en una parvada de cuervos no sin antes darme un golpazo que no morí porque mi parte _Hollow _me salvó xD).

**Bien, acá las aclaraciones y las contestaciones a sus comentarios.**

**(1):** Perseo Tsukishiro (antes Whitemoon) era un sangre pura completo, pero no podía convertir a los demás en vampiros puros, sino en _pseudopuros_ por decirlo de algún modo. Su nombre se me vino a la mente cuando pensé: _Quiero que el padre de Akira tenga un nombre que me sea fácil odiar_, y bueno, salió Perseo. Mientras Hinata Tsukishiro tiene ese nombre porque odio a Hinata de Naruto. Así de fácil. Un mitad sangre pura como ella es un vampiro cuya sangre es _pura_, pero su poder es similar al de un noble.

**(2):** Arcturus y Cassiopeia Herrderhölle (antes Whitemoon), sus nombres viene de el árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Familia de los Black de Harry Potter y son los padres de Dante. No escribiré mucho sobre todos los padres de los desertores, sino simplemente una referencia y ya.

**(3): **Amelia Thunderwitch es la madre de Alicia, pero ella es lesbiana total (?), después haré algunas menciones de ella porque no quiero perderme entre tanto personaje y quiero mantener la importancia de los principales. Segundo, Sara Winchester aún no tenía hijos cuando conoció a Dante.

**(4):** ¡Tómenla! Sira no es buena xD. Lo que le sucede es que tiene el complejo de Edipo al revés (?) Jajajaja, no, ya escribiré más sobre lo que tiene.

**(5):** No tengo ni idea de cómo sea la relación entre los hermanos Aido ni sé cuántos son en total, pero me gustó escribir esta parte así que se queda así XD.

**(6):** No, Dante no es súper poderoso. Su comunicación mental sólo es funcional por pocos minutos porque si se sincroniza más tiempo con las personas llegaría a escuchar todas las voces mentales del mundo y se volvería loco. Imagínenlo de esta forma, ustedes van a un súper concierto donde tocarán todos sus cantantes, grupos y demás favoritos, todos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo volumen. Es imposible oír a todos a la vez y escuchar tus propios pensamientos sin que te confundan las otras voces, es difícil, ¿no lo creen? Por cierto las habilidades bases serán explicadas en el siguiente capítulo, creo… igual no es importante.

**(7): **Wiii! Por fin escribí esta escena, ya no podía simplemente dejar que se odiaran así como así, ahora si bien no son amigos, ya admitieron que pueden llevarse bien. Además se me ocurrió que Zero diera el primer paso, eso demuestra su madurez.

**(8): **No, no es Akatsuki, es alguien más. Quien adivine a quién pertenecen esos ojos rojos se llevará una sorpresa (dentro de mis posibilidades, soy pobre, comprendan :C)

**(9): **Claes Cavallone, su nombre viene de Claes una de la chicas del anime y manga Gunslinger Girls que me encanta y Cavallone de Dino Cavallone de KHR y que quiere decir _Caballo salvaje_. Les repito no tomen tan en cuenta cuando menciono a los padres de los desertores, pero si lo desean puedo dibujarles el árbol genealógico para que no tengan tantos problemas para identificarlos. Por cierto, Jonah Haddock será alguien importante, pero sólo en algunos capítulos; su nombre viene de Jonah de _Jormungan _un anime que vi y me gustó (aunque Koko me cayó mal ¬¬) y Haddock es el apellido de Hiccup de HTTYD.

**(10):** Así es, Kaname se dio cuenta de que necesita a Zero ¡Cuidado! Escribí _necesitar_ no _amar_. Pero no puede simplemente escogerlo a él cuando hay muchas cosas que lo atan a su pasado y su resolución se basa en hacer lo que siempre hace: lo mejor para todos menos para él. Además declara su confianza en Ruka al admitir que ella sería la mejor opción para Zero y que ella no cortara sus alas como él. No se preocupen, ya les dije que este fic es Kaname x Zero (aunque quien dice que no puedo volverlo Dante x Zero o Zero x Ruka xD, nah, es broma).

**(11):** Una de mis canciones favoritas que es cantada por Alexia Ashford en RE Code: Verónica. Tiene mucho significado para mí y como es cantada por la mitad de unos gemelos pues es obvio que me encanta.

**(12): **Belial y Baal Rumanov, sus nombre son de los demonios que lideran el infierno y su apellido viene de la familia Rumanov de Rusia. Todavía no los describo bien, pero sé que les gustaran. Por cierto, Elena Cacciatore es una humana más que puse y ya xD.

**(13): **Adonis es el último de mis OC creados, ya no habrá más. Luego hablaré de él.

**(14): **Akira está mintiendo y Senri desconfió de él por lo cual se quedó para proteger a Zero.

**(15):** Jack Ripper, su nombre es por Jack Frost de El origen de los guardianes y por Jack The Ripper o Jack el Descuartizador. Sus habilidades están basadas en mi creencia de que cada personaje pelirrojo tiene relación con el clan Uzumaki xD.

**Contestaré a sus review:**

**Kuroko Shion:** Ja, ja, ja, ya tranquila, ya no volveré es escribir Lemon de esos dos… bueno, por lo menos avisaré antes de hacerlo xD. En cuanto a Takuma, no lo sé, tal vez lo ponga con alguien o tal vez se quede soltero por toda la vida. Dante se da cuenta de los vínculos que unen a las personas porque al tener tanta edad puede "leer" su vida con sólo una mirada, aunque claro no significa que conozca a todos (igual a él ni le importa conocer a todos xD). Ichiru tendrá un peso importante en las decisiones amorosas de Zero, después de todo ambos son uno por ser gemelos. Espero que la personalidad oscura de Sira agrade, digo, yo también sería posesiva con esos dos. Y cuando Dante habla de un Rey al que quiere derrocar no es el que tú piensas… ¿o sí? Quién sabe, la verdad xD. Saludos.

**Laodisea: **¡Claro que me gusta el Dramione! Siempre esperé que Rowling lo hiciera realidad, pero Hermione termino con la p*** comadreja ésa (Lo siento, pero no trago a Ron). Promethea es de mis autoras favoritas del fandom de Harry Potter. Y espero que el avance de este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Laynad3:** Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago… ¿serán los dulces que me como? Como sea, espero que la escena de besos y pasión entre esos dos baste para que tu imaginación vuele. Saludos.

**Jabnel Len: **Al parecer tú también has caído bajo el embrujo de Dante, en lo personal personas como él me sacan de quicio pero a la vez me gustan, es como masoquismo o algo así. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

Y por último, mi querida Kahayo, pero perdona por no continuar nuestro mini-fic, pero es que estoy algo apurada, pero luego le sigo y qué bueno que reaparezcas. Suerte con la tesis, me falta poco para hacer la mía D:

**Lilith: **Bueno, quería desearles buenas fiestas junto con Dante, pero ya se enojó xD. Bien, pero no se preocupen, que aquí tengo a dos más que pueden remplazarlo.

**Michael: **No sé por qué me escogiste a mí si no soy tan popular ¬¬.

**Senri:** Yo lo hice por los dulces u.u.

**Lilith:** Oh, cállense y hagan lo que les pedí (los dos asienten).

**Senri, Lilith y Michael:** ¡Les deseamos una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo y que no se los coman los nargles del muérdago mágico!

**Sinceramente, Abel "Lilith" Lacie Kiryû D. Ciffer Uzumaki Kurosaki Potter Thorston Haddock Frost, Senri Shiki y Michael Edgardo Sinclair.**

**Michael: **No pongas mi segundo nombre, no me gusta ¬¬.

**Lilith: **Te jodes porque a mí sí ¬¬.

**Senri:** Quiero más dulces u.u.


	12. Los Gemelos del Infierno

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kuran Kaname x Kiryû Zero. Kain Akatsuki x Souen Ruka. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen. __Dante Herrderhölle x Kaname Kuran. Sira Wakaba x Zero Kiryû. _

**Lilith: **Después de siglos sin aparecerme, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Como me he dado cuenta de que la historia no avanza, decidí modificar este capítulo (lo modifiqué 32 veces hasta que la trama adquiriera más ritmo). Sus preguntas de los review anterior serán contestadas (obvio no en el fic). Pronto subiré todas las actualizaciones pendientes, pero es no poseía mucho tiempo por los trabajos en la universidad, pero aprovecharé las vacaciones para compensarlo. Sin más que decir, pasemos al capítulo.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Once**

**Los Gemelos del Infierno**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Toda la noche allí en mi pecho hubo quien jadeaba de desesperación, quien se levantaba, quien te deseaba y sus dos manos frías volvía a rechazar"._

**Forugh Farrojzad**

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La puerta de desgastada y negruzca madera de roble era imponente e impenetrable. El grupo se mantuvo en silencio mirándola por un momento y recuperando el aliento tras la larga y peligrosa faena. Dante era el menos afectado, sus miles de años viajando por el mundo le conferían cierta resistencia a los extenuantes caminos con obstáculos. Mantenía la vista fija en el portón, recordando que cuando tenía tres mil años había estado ahí para conocer a los gemelos Rumanov, aunque no había ido ahí por eso precisamente, sino para hablar con Rowan Thorston, su tío abuelo. Recordaba con claridad ese día; la misma puerta con el relieve tallado del escudo de la familia Rumanov, el mismo clima frío tratando de helar su piel y sus huesos, y el mismo olor dulzón que quemaba su nariz… ¡Y todo lo que había aprendido! Leyó antiguos pergaminos de civilizaciones ya extintas hasta exquisitos textos de escritores modernos de esa época, desde piezas escritas por faraones egipcios hasta archivos electrónicos de literatura amateur. Dante lo leyó todo para después enfrascarse en debates políticos, religiosos, económicos con Rowan; su tío abuelo era un poliglota reconocido, cada debate había sido en una lengua diferente con argumentos devastadores y fantásticos para una mente ansiosa como la suya. Dante disfrutó realmente eso. Excepto que tuvo que tuvo que convivir con Ekaterina Rumanov. Esa mujer demente, caprichosa, orgullosa y molesta, que osaba dirigirle la palabra con su voz arrastrada y arrogante. La odiaba. Su odio por esa mujer no superaba al que mantenía por la familia Tsukishiro, pero era suficiente para ansiar su muerte.

Ekaterina había sido una mujer hermosa e inteligente, de movimientos felinos y elegantes, y de educación exquisita. Sin embargo, Dante veía en ella algo más que eso. Los ojos azules de Ekaterina brillaban con la misma infamia que los de Hinata y Perseo, mostraban el orgullo de mierda de aquellos imbéciles que creen poseer todo sin tener una base para sentirlo. Eso nunca le agradó. Dante era posesivo y orgulloso, pero estaba consciente de su lugar y posición en el mundo. Era el Rey, poderoso y único. Un rey que podía ser reemplazado por otro. No es que fuera a suceder de un día para otro, pero Dante comprendía que algún día alguien lograría arrebatarle todo. Eso no le desagradaba. ¡Tenía quince mil años, por amor a la lógica! El apego a cosas materiales era algo de lo que se había desechó hace ya mucho tiempo. Era un Rey sin reino, podía ir a cualquier parte y gobernar si así lo deseaba, pero tener afecto por algo tan vano como castillos o países era estúpido.

Miró de reojo a Kaname y a Zero, los otros reyes y meros peones para él. Kaname sabía que lo usaría, de eso estaba seguro, para eso Dante lo había educado, pero el cazador era otro tema. No podría controlarlo fácilmente porque no lo permitiría. Dante había visto, al probar la sangre de Kaname, el recuerdo de la vida del cazador en la Academia Cross cuando había sido el Caballero de ese juego. Dante aborreció eso. Kaname la había jodido en varias ocasiones tratando de llevar el control y fallando miserablemente, dejándolo como un imbécil que había perdido varias décadas como su maestro. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerle pagar por eso. De momento, tenía que concentrarse en abrir la puerta.

—Cazador —le llamó sin siquiera mirarle. Zero le prestó atención al punto— hable sobre las habilidades base de los vampiros puros. Es momento de que conozcas la tuya.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron de golpe. Sin embargo, borró de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa para asentir y acercarse a su lado izquierdo, con cautela. Shiki se colocó detrás de su líder a una distancia considerable, curioso por ver lo que sucedería mientras Sira lo tomaba del brazo derecho. Aido mantenía la distancia, pero sus ojos erráticos mostraban el interés que nacía por ver cómo Dante le enseñaría a Kiryû.

—Esta puerta no se abrirá con facilidad. Ekaterina colocó varios hechizos en ella. Sólo puede abrirse cuando un miembro de la familia Rumanov te permite el paso —explicó Dante con detalle, para luego esbozar una divertida sonrisa—. Pero como no me gusta esperar, mejor la hacemos mierda y nos dejamos de delicadezas. Ahí es donde entras tú, cazador. La cinética de Kaname no servirá. Esta puerta puede resistir terremotos sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —preguntó Zero sin rodeos.

Dante sonrió son suficiencia. Un estudiante como éste complacería a cualquier profesor.

—Es simple. Sólo debes relajarte —contestó sin dejar de sonreír, encantando de ver el ceño fruncido por la respuesta tan corta.

Zero supo que no le diría más, así que tuvo que inferir lo que tendría que hacer. Relajarse no resultaba un método efectivo para conocer sus habilidades. Lo había intentado en el pasado y lo único que logró fue destruir su oficina y su habitación. Fueron intentos patéticos, lo admitía. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa de momento. Así que cerró los parpados, respiró hondo y exhaló con lentitud buscando relajarse. No fue difícil y pudo sentir esa fuerza familiar que lo jalaba con potencia. Esa potencia fue lo que hizo que tensara su cuerpo de nuevo, provocando que esa energía lo golpeara interiormente. Incluso pudo oír como algo se quebraba. Cuando logró abrir los parpados, se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado y el piso a su alrededor estaba roto, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado con gran fuerza. Se sentía aturdido y un gran dolor de cabeza comenzaba a nacerle.

Dante bufó con exasperación.

—Decepcionante. Kaname lo controló la primera vez —comentó con dureza, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Zero con completa decepción—. Esperaba algo más de ti, pero ni siquiera te dejaste llevar por tu propio poder.

—¿Mi propio poder? —dijo él, levemente intrigado, tratando de recuperar el aliento lo cual resultaba complicado considerando que sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido azotado contra el suelo mil veces.

—Al momento de relajarte, tus defensas bajan un momento y puedes sentir un flujo de energía que te hala con fuerza —le dijo Kaname. Zero le miró inquisitivo, no se había dado cuenta de que se había hincado a su lado y le miraba con presteza—. El instinto de supervivencia actúa sobre éste manteniéndolo al margen.

—En otras palabras, debo dejarme llevar y luego retomar el control —pronunció Zero sobándose las sienes. Kaname asintió solemne, viéndolo fijamente para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Las heridas no eran graves. Unos cuantos rasguños y algunos huesos rotos no eran un problema. Kaname podía ver como las heridas se cerraban y escuchar el sonido de los huesos acomodarse en su sitio. Era increíble el poder de curación de un vampiro puro.

—Joder, Kaname, si quieres también escríbele todo un puto manual para que no tenga nada más que hacer que leerlo —espetó Herrderhölle, chasqueando los labios, molesto.

—Convendría hacerlo, dado que las explicaciones del maestro son obsoletas —respondió rápidamente y sin titubear, miró con un gesto burlón al desertor que ahora tenía una expresión aterradora que podría haber matado a varios cientos del susto—. Tal vez no soy el único que se ha vuelto deficiente con los años, Dante.

Una bola de fuego negro rozó la mejilla de Kaname evaporándose al tocar la nieve. Había sido tan rápido que unos instantes después Hanabusa, Senri y Sira se percataron de esto por el olor de piel quemada y sangre saliendo de una herida. Aido miró con horror la enorme cicatriz que cubría la parte derecha del rostro, ahora no tan terso y hermoso, de su jefe. Quiso ir a socorrerle en cuanto un hilo grueso de sangre se escurría entre la carne maltratada, pero bastó una mirada de las pupilas borgoñas para desistir. Aido se quedó quieto sintiendo una gran mortificación, sin poder creer que alguien pudo herir a Kaname sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos azules brillaban en rabia hacia Dante, como tratando de herirlo por su atrevimiento. Pero éste ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Dante miraba a Kaname fijamente, analizando su falta de expresión a pesar del ataque y del dolor de la quemadura. Dante no era tonto ni débil. Conocía bien el poder destructivo de su fuego negro, una simple quemadura podía doler como si fuese magma sobre la piel. No hablaba sólo retóricamente, él había probado en sí mismo su poder. Y, joder, dolía como el infierno.

Aún venían a su mente imágenes de la primera vez que quemó a Kaname. Lo recordaba con claridad provocando que una sonrisa nostálgica casi apareciera en sus labios. Esas veces Kaname había mantenido la misma expresión calmada que ahora. Los ojos borgoñas no mostraban indicios de dolor alguno, ni siquiera su piel transpiraba. Era simplemente fascinante. Recordó por qué sentía tanto apego hacia él, de moldearlo a su antojo hasta convertirlo en un ser demente y de deseos oscuros.

—¿Terminaste? —inquirió Kuran con suavidad, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Sin esperar una respuesta, ayudó a Zero ponerse de pie.

El cazador estaba algo estupefacto. Sus ojos se alternaban entre esos dos sin entender que es lo que les ocurría. Luego se enfocó sólo en Kaname. En su expresión solemne y en el delicioso camino rojo que brotaba de su mejilla. Casi se sintió tentado en lamerla para sentir el sabor de la sangre y la textura de la carne chamuscada. Zero se abofeteó mentalmente. No era momento de pensar en eso. De hecho, no debía de estar pensando eso. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Maldito Kuran y su estúpidamente atractiva sangre.

—Cuando intentes relajarte de nuevo, deja llevarte por la fuerza. No te resistas a ella. —le explicó Kaname, tomándole suavemente del hombro. A Kiryû le pareció un contacto demasiado íntimo, pero también se sentía ansioso de alguna manera—. Recuerda que el control se ejerce al manejar cualquier situación en cualquier momento.

Kaname quitó su mano cuando Zero asintió y se alejó unos pasos para darle espacio. Dante se cruzó de brazos, espetó con hastío que eso era algo que él le había enseñado antes. Sira se acercó a Kaname a entregarle un pañuelo para limpiar el riachuelo de sangre. Él agradeció el gesto, pero rechazó la oferta. La herida sangraría por varias horas, así que ningún pañuelo podría ayudar a detener la pequeña hemorragia. Por el momento era mejor dejarlo así. Sólo esperaba que la pérdida de sangre no incrementara su sed pues cuando Zero bebió de él, lo dejó sediento. Una botella de _Cáliz_ no era suficiente para solucionar el problema.

Zero volvió a tratar de relajarse, esta vez atendiendo al consejo que le habían dado. Respiró profundo, dos o tres veces antes de dejar su poder fluir. Era extraño, sentía que se desconectaba de todo. No sentía ni la nieve a sus pies, ni el viento helado de Rusia en su cara. Su piel había perdido su cualidad sensoria, incluso el latir de su corazón no lo percibía. Era como si estuviera muerto, aunque no es como si supiera que se sentía eso. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, pero sentía que volaba, más bien que era arrastrado. Esa fuerza conocida para él lo halaba con potencia, pero esta vez sabía qué hacer. Se dejó llevar, sin importarle sentir un poco de vértigo. Pero se controló. Y en un momento dado, decidió que era suficiente y fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de exclamación de varias personas. Se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía y si había logrado hacer algo. Aún se negaba abrir los ojos.

—Justo como lo esperaba —escuchó decir a Dante. Pudo notar el tono de satisfacción en su voz.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —expresó con desconcierto Aido. Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Zero pensó que era el momento ideal para abrir los ojos, al parecer sí había logrado algo. Despacio, casi con pereza, abrió los parpados para sentirse impresionado con lo que se encontró. Rodeándole, estaban cientos de brazos traslucidos, como si tuvieran la consistencia de un fantasma, moviéndose sin rumbo definido. Era impresionante, lo fue mucho más al percatarse que salían de su espalda.

—No te quedes viendo como un imbécil, deshazte de la puerta ya —replicó Dante con impaciencia, pero luciendo una nota divertida en su voz.

La primera vez en usar su habilidad base era un momento agradable en la vida de un sangre pura. Lo sabía. Así que si lograba que Zero destruyera la puerta podría vanagloriarse de haberle proporcionado placer sin siquiera tocarlo.

Kiryû no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, pero si dejar que su instinto le guiara al relajarse le ayudó, entonces podía usarlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, sentía que esos largos brazos tenían vida propia, lo cual era verdadero en cierto sentido pues formaban parte de él.

—Destruyan esa puerta de mierda —les ordenó con tono duro.

Los brazos reaccionaron con demasiada rapidez para ojos humanos, pero los presentes pudieron ver la velocidad con la que se movían y la gran fuerza que poseían. La fuerte puerta de los Rumanov protegida por magia antigua que había soportado casi 17 mil años de pie fue pulverizada en menos de 5 segundos. Si Ekaterina siguiera viva, probablemente se habría desmayado o gritado hasta lastimar su garganta. Hubiese sido un espectáculo digno de ver en opinión de Dante. Cuando la cortina nebulosa que cubrió momentáneamente el lugar, debido a la destrucción, comenzaba a desvanecerse, se toparon con algo que no se vería todos los días.

—Increíble —musitó Sira, fascinada y con sus ojos azules refulgiendo de admiración.

Frente a ellos, un enorme campo lleno de exquisitas flores se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Rosas, lilas, petunias, violetas, orquídeas, azucenas, jazmines, girasoles, lirios, margaritas, begonias, entre miles de especies más. Todas hermosas, de múltiples colores y de un olor dulce que armonizaba el ambiente y relajaba el cuerpo. Era como si estuviesen en un jardín cuidado por ninfas, donde en cualquier momento un fauno o algún ser mitológico aparecería para deleitarlos con alguna historia. El jardín podía ser la tumba favorita de faraones y reyes por la finura de su belleza.

—Bienvenidos al Jardín de los Demonios —les informó Dante, con una sonrisa burlesca. Era irónico que un nombre tan horrible le perteneciera a un lugar tan agradable.

Zero quedó momentáneamente impacto por la belleza del campo. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Sayori y la sensación de sus manos acariciando su blanco cabello. Esas manos amables… que ya no volvería a sentir de nuevo. Ignoró la sensación de pesadez en su corazón. El recuerdo seguía siendo fuerte y era inevitable recordarla cuando la amó tanto, pero tenía cosas por atender. La nostalgia sería para después.

—Lo hiciste bien, Zero —apremió Kaname a su lado, manteniendo la vista fija en el horizonte lleno de flores—. Aunque yo lo logré al primer intento, fue al segundo cuando conseguí usarlo en un ataque.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy talentoso o que no tengo talento para nada? —respondió Zero, con una sonrisa ladina, pero sin querer ofender.

Kaname captó la broma. Sonrió levemente.

—Podría decirse que fue suerte de novato —contestó él, mirándole de reojo.

—Sabes que no crees en eso. No crees en la suerte —espetó Zero, como retándole a decir lo contrario.

—Parece que me conoces un poco —fue la contestación de Kaname, cediendo un poco—. Sí, no creo en la suerte. Eso es el invento de aquellos que dudan tanto de sí mismos, que aluden a la "fortuna" para adquirir una actitud que les hará parecer humildes cuando logran algo. No puedo creer en eso. Quiero que mis logros sean reconocidos, no que sean catalogados como una cuestión de mera suerte.

—Pensaba que no te importa la opinión de los demás —dijo Zero, interesado de repente.

—Y no me importa —contestó de inmediato Kaname, con calma. Luego pensó en ahondar más su respuesta—. Pero tienes que admitir que hay cierto placer mundano en la aprobación de las personas. Queramos o no, nuestra identidad se forma por medio de las interacciones en las relaciones con otros. El cómo nos veamos depende mucho de eso.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que no tenemos características que nos definan interiormente y que toda nuestra "personalidad" es algo que se construye a través de las interacciones con los demás? —preguntó Zero, analítico.

Kaname asintió.

—Es así como Dante y yo lo vemos —respondió—. No estamos hechos de antemano, Zero. No nacemos, nos construimos.

—¿Qué me dices de la genética y todos esos descubrimientos sobre los genes que se heredan? —siguió Zero, ahora interesado por completo. Kaname sonrió ante esto, había esperado que ese tema saliera a colación en la conversación.

—Meras coincidencias —pronunció simplemente—. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿acaso crees que Daemon sería así? Conocí a su madre. Sarah podía ser sarcástica e desinhibida, pero nunca haría berrinches como él. Hay mucho por explorar todavía, pero yo he elegido una de las muchas formas de verlo. Si se hiciese un descubrimiento que comprobara que me equivoco, no dejaría de creer en ello. No porque sea obstinado, sino porque mis hipótesis también tiene la cualidad de ser comprobadas.

Zero le miró impresionado. Nunca había creído que podría mantener una charla civilizada con él. Pero creyó que no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, había hecho las paces hace algunas horas, podía acostumbrarse al hecho de poder conversar con ese vampiro sin sentir la necesidad de cerrarle la boca a golpes. Quiso continuar, pero Sira le llamó en ese instante. Había estado tan metido en la plática con Kuran que no se percató que los demás ya estaban dentro del jardín.

—¡Vamos, tío Zero, quiero explorar este campo! —le gritó con fuerza, moviendo los brazos con impaciencia.

Kaname y Zero se miraron por un instante, sin decir nada, pero pensando en que era mejor dejar de lado su charla y continuar el recorrido. Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba el resto del grupo sin hablar más.

—De verdad espero que sepas qué hiciste allá atrás, cazador —pronunció Dante, a su lado—. Porque no fue cualquier pendejada.

Zero le observó impertérrito, esperando que el otro continuara. Ya comenzaba a darse cuenta del estilo conversacional de Dante para predecir cuándo le hablaba para enseñarle algo y cuando para burlarse de él.

—Tu habilidad base no es algo que haya existido antes —comenzó a decir—. Ha habido muchos poderes en cada clan. Únicos, tengo que admitirlo. Hubo quienes escupían ácido, algunos otros que levitaban objetos, otros capaces de cristalizar cualquier sustancia, por ejemplo, la sangre en tus venas. Otros cuantos tenían habilidades curativas, podían curar a un humano partido por la mitad sin problema. María García, una sangre pura que conocí hace mucho, usaba su voz para romper tímpanos y deshacer cerebros. Amelia, la madre de Alicia, podía cambiar de forma fácilmente. Ekaterina era una bruja, combinaba su poder de sangre pura con brujería con tanta destreza que la llamaron "La Bruja Diablo".

»—Y luego estás tú, cazador —continuó Dante, parecía que estaba emocionado aunque no se mostrara por completo en su cara—. Tengo mis teorías sobre el origen de tu poder. Puede ser porque eres el primero de tu estirpe en ser convertido, o porque la misma naturaleza proporcionó un arma para las demás habilidades. O tal vez sólo eres un farsante y tu habilidad también lo es.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, vampiro? —replicó Zero, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad,

Dante sonrió ladinamente.

—A que eres el único con la capacidad de neutralizar las habilidades de los vampiros (1) —contestó con placer. Ahora sí se podía leer la emoción en su rostro. Al parecer, más que temer al hecho de encontrarse con alguien que podía matarlo, lo emocionaba.

Dante levantó su mano para alzar el dedo índice. Una pequeña llama negra apareció en la punta.

—Quiero decir que si decido lanzarte esto ahora mismo, los brazos que salieron de tu espalda sofocarían mis llamas —meneó su mano para hacer desaparecer el fuego—. Eres como el exterminador natural de los vampiros. Tu habilidad base es la neutralización. Claro, eso no quiere decir que puedas derrotarme. Sigo teniendo milenios de experiencias más que tú.

Zero quedó en shock por un momento. Comprendía bien la explicación, pero no podía procesar la información de golpe. Neutralidad. Ése era su poder, y por lo que decía Herrderhölle, era una habilidad que servía para desvanecer a los vampiros. Es decir, su poder aniquilaba vampiros naturalmente. Zero se preguntaba cómo es que eso había sucedido. No se quejaba, estaba satisfecho de saber cuál era su potencial, pero no se explicaba el origen de eso. Tal vez la teoría de Dante acerca de su procedencia como cazador era acertada. Al ser convertido en un sangre pura, siendo un cazador, desarrolló una habilidad para la cual había sido criado.

—¡Wow! Mi tío es realmente sorprendente —exclamó Sira, dando saltitos—. Con todos esos brazos seguro que puede realizar mucho más cosas a la vez.

Dio vuelo a su imaginación imaginando a su tío como una especie de pulpo poderoso que derrotaba a los malos al mismo tiempo que preparaba la cena y firmaba papeles del colegio.

—Eso no quiere decir que estés exenta de tus castigos, Sira —contestó él.

Sira paró de brincar en seco para mirar a Zero con ojos acuosos.

—Eh, pero yo creí… —comenzó a decir, pero él le golpeó la frente con su dedo índice con suavidad.

—Si creías que me emocionaría por saber que tengo mil brazos y que estaría dispuesto a hacer tus deberes para "entrenarlos", estás muy equivocada —explicó Kiryû, solemne—. No soy un personaje de anime, así que ya deja de fantasear tanto conmigo.

Sira hizo un puchero y fue a refugiarse con Senri. Éste sólo rodó los ojos mientras la abrazaba, fingiendo comprender su pesar.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que es tiempo de seguir. —dijo Aido manteniendo una expresión seria, pero por dentro reía ante las ocurrencias de su hija. Actuaba como él en el pasado… y parte del presente.

El grupo se movilizó por el campo. Dante explicó que debían hacerlo caminando pues las flores no eran decorativas. Eran una segunda defensa contra invasores, algo que había colocado Ekaterina después de que él se fue. Las flores soltaban un aroma que relajaba el cuerpo si caminabas y disfrutabas el paseo, pero si comenzabas a correr, las flores despedían veneno que destrozaría tus pulmones. La mansión quedaba a tres kilómetros más adentro, así que la paciencia jugaba un papel importante en la supervivencia. El grupo recorrió esa distancia bastante rápido a pesar de las limitaciones. En dos horas ya estaban casi en su destino. La mansión podía verse a lo lejos.

Sira iba de aquí por allá viendo las flores. No le gustaba arrancarlas, sentía que las asesinaba. Así que tenía especial cuidado de caminar sin pisarlas demasiado y observarlas para admirar su belleza desde lejos. Senri no la seguía, éste caminaba junto a Zero. Temía que de un momento a otro colapsara por haber usado por primera vez su poder, así que no lo dejaría solo. Dante iba junto a Aido manteniendo una charla en volumen bajo, explorando sus ideas por medio de su discurso. Descubrió que los destellos de inteligencia de Hanabusa no sólo eran eso. El vampiro rubio tenía una ideología llena de protocolos y manuales, pero flexible, analítica y, para su deleite, crítica. Si Kaname no había sacado provecho de todo el potencial de Aido, era porque realmente quería hacer las cosas solo. Mientras, Kuran se mantenía alejado del grupo, pero cerca de Sira, vigilándola para ignorar la sed que comenzaba a molestarlo. La herida seguía sangrando y las consecuencias de eso estaban iniciando. Ahogó un suspiro cansado. Eso se ganaba por desafiar al desertor, pero sabía que él prefería ser desafiado con inteligencia que ser temido con estupidez.

—Esta flor la conozco —decía Sira señalando una margarita de color amarillo—. Ésta no. Ésta se parece a tío Zero y ésta a Rima-san. Ésta luce igual que mi profesor de matemáticas y ésta como un perro.

Había dejado de observar las flores porque la aburría, así que ahora trataba de clasificarlas, lo cual era difícil considerando que la biología era la única materia con la que tenía problemas. Pero hacer esto era mejor que nada, no creía que los demás estuvieran para conversaciones de temas que sólo a ella le interesaban. Senri estaba ocupado cuidando de Zero. Así que mejor hacer esto, porque cuando el aburrimiento mata la imaginación se desata. Sira seguía clasificando las flores como personas (había encontrado una parecida a Yagari-sensei. Escalofriante, de verdad). Entonces se topó con una flor muy extraña, casi oculta entre un arbusto de violetas. Era negra y parecía cabello. Su profesor de biología había dicho que con el cambio climático algunas flores habían mutado y lograban parecer otra cosa. Sira sintió una enorme curiosidad por palpar esa flor que parecía cabello. A lo mejor tenía otra consistencia. Acercó su mano, primero tentando con las yemas de sus dedos. Era suave. Luego hundió toda su mano en aquella extraña flor de cabellos negros. Sí, era una flor muy suave. Entonces decidió frotar su mano con fuerza, la textura suave de la flor cabello negro le agradaba, se sentía como si estuviera acariciando a _Padfoot_, el perro de su amiga (2).

—Oh my god! Se siente muy suavecito —exclamó frotando con más vigor, sus ojos brillando con excitación mientras una sonrisita se extendía en sus labios.

Pero entonces, aquella flor hizo un movimiento brusco que cortó de tajo el juego de Sira. Ella se quedó inmóvil, abriendo los ojos por completo al comprender que no era una flor de cabellos negros lo que había estado acariciando con tanta euforia. Sira no tardó en fijarse en los ojos azules de un muchacho de aparentes 18 años y piel nívea. Todas las posibles acciones que pudiera haber hecho murieron en ese instante. Fue como si su cerebro se apagara, como si las neuronas dejaran de transmitir pulsos eléctricos para lograr que su cuerpo se moviera. El muchacho frente a ella se mantenía igual de inmóvil, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión ida. Era muy probable que hubiera estado durmiendo entre las flores.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Sira, pero calló cuando él salió de su ensoñación enfocando su mirada en ella Temió lo peor, así que retiró su mano del agarre de cabello—. ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí… bueno, no es como si tu cuerpo hubiera estado al descubierto, pero no es tu culpa. Lo que pasa es que la flor era muy suave… err, bueno, no la flor, pero sí tu cabello… ¡no quiero decir que tu cabello sea como una flor!

Ella balbuceó demasiado intentando disculparse mientras un notable sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Algunas veces era despistada, pero no percatarse que estaba alborotándole el cabello a un chico, era el colmo. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató cuando él la tomó del antebrazo y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que su boca estuvo cerca del delgado cuello. Entonces, Sira sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia atrás y el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos azules enfocaron la espalda de Senri, cómo éste la mantenía alejada del vampiro que había tratado de beber su sangre. Cayó en cuenta de que no sólo era él. Zero apuntaba con la _Bloody Rose_ al desconocido y Aido estaba listo para congelarlo.

—¿Belial? —interrumpió Kaname de repente, acercándose más hasta interponerse entre Senri y la figura desplomada del vampiro desertor. Los demás le miraron intrigados, para luego enfocarse en el otro.

¿Ése tipo era Belial Rumanov? Aido creía que se trataba de una broma, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era en serio. Se fijó en ese hombre y tragó en seco. Tembló un poco al sentir el poder sanguíneo que corría por sus venas, sus 13 mil años de vida se percibían con fuerza. Los gemelos Rumanov junto con Ritter Winchester, eran los terceros más viejos de todos los desertores.

—Kaname —la voz de Rumanov mantenía el remarcado acento ruso y, como todas las voces de quienes vivían demasiado tiempo, se notaba cansada. Senri se preguntó por un instante si la voz de Zero llegaría a oírse así.

Kaname se acercó mucho más hasta quedar enfrente a él, le tendió la mano y el otro no dudó en aceptarla. Dante se rió por la muestra de caballeresca mariconería, pero ambos le ignoraron. Belial notó al instante la herida en su mejilla, la tentó con las yemas de sus dedos. Kaname no quejó por el ardor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, y ahora apareces con una fea herida en tu rostro. —deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la nuca del sangre pura, tomarlo con suavidad por los rizos castaños para empujar su cara más cerca de su boca. Aido casi se atraganta con la bilis al ver como Rumanov lamía la mejilla como si estuviera probando un caramelo.

Los demás tenían distintas emociones. Sira estaba perdida en un mundo de imágenes donde Kuran era sometido a crueles tortures sexuales por Belial. Senri sólo pensaba que mientras ese vampiro quisiera la sangre de Kaname y no la de Sira, todo estaría bien. Y Zero simplemente quería que ese acto terminara, no tenían tiempo para que le curaran la mejilla a lengüetazos a Kuran.

—Detente —pidió el sangre pura apartándolo con firmeza. Belial no se molestó por eso, sólo envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colgó de él como si fuera un columpio.

—Estás más delgado de lo que recuerdo y tienes más amigos que antes. Eso es bueno, bien, no lo primero —Belial le miró a los ojos. Kaname nunca entendió por qué, desde que lo conoció, el desertor Rumanov tenía el talento de penetrar en tu mente con sólo sus ojos.

Y no es que tuviera las pupilas más desarrolladas, o que el azul de sus ojos cegara como el sol. No, de hecho, el azul de los ojos de Belial era como los de cualquier persona con las pupilas azules. No tenían ese brillo infantil de Sira o Aido, ni el sarcasmo de Alicia, ni mucho menos el vacío de los orbes pálidos de Senri o la serenidad de los de Rima. No, eran de un azul común, pero eran profundos y mostraban la suspicacia de quien los poseía. Los ojos de Belial eran como los de cualquier otro, sí, pero cuando su dueño los enfocaba con otros… era como si mirases el universo. Algunas veces a Kaname le resultaba incómodo, incluso perturbador.

—Necesitas comer —dijo de pronto Belial, agarrando su mano y dirigiéndose con él a la Mansión Rumanov. Dante los siguió, atento por escuchar sobre la comida. No era un glotón, pero si había una cualidad que tenía que elogiar de Rumanov, era su excelente sazón.

Por su parte, Aido creyó que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a ver al sangre pura siendo tratado de un modo para nada cordial. Era como si a los desertores les importara poco su título, lo que era cierto. Suspiró con resignación mientras los seguía. Pronto Zero y los demás también fueron tras ellos.

—¿Lo notaste, Senri? —le preguntó Zero en voz baja. Había bajado la velocidad de sus pasos para mantenerse a una distancia considerable del grupo principal. No quería que nadie más que Senri y Sira le escuchasen.

Shiki asintió. A su lado, Sira prestó atención a las palabras de su tío, algo había notado que ella dejó pasar.

—De acuerdo con Kaname, en el pasado su relación con Belial fue buena, pero eso cambió con la intervención de Baal Rumanov —dijo el pelirrojo, recordando con facilidad la información—. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron, Belial no actuó como se suponía debía a hacerlo. No atacó, tampoco sabía que estábamos aquí.

Zero asintió instándole a continuar.

—Reaccionó ante Sira por su sangre, está sediento —intuyó Shiki. El hecho de que alguien quisiera beber la sangre que por derecho le pertenecía, le enfurecía. Eso no le gustaba, enfurecerse por algo así realmente le molestaba. Nunca le agradó la idea de pertenecer a alguien, ni tampoco de que alguien le perteneciera. Era feliz siendo libre. Era feliz viendo que Sira lo era, o por lo menos eso parecía.

—No esperaba encontrar una humana en el jardín... Dante dijo que las raíces compartían un lazo con sus dueños, por lo tanto, Belial tenía que saber de nuestra presencia, pero no fue así —continuó Zero. Sabía que los desertores no tenían colmillos, pero Belial sí los tenía. Al parecer, se regeneraban y tenían que volver a arrancárselos (3).

—Eso quiere decir que él no era quien controlaba esas cosas —finalizó Shiki.

—¿Es decir que Baal-sama es quien nos atacó todo este tiempo? —Sira no tardó en entender de lo que hablaban.

Su tío afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es probable que Dante, Kaname y Aido lo sepan, por eso decidieron seguir a Rumanov. Baal sabía que llegaríamos donde su hermano, así que no nos atacó. Supongo que no quería despertarlo de su siesta —ironizó Zero.

—Uy, eso fue mi culpa —dijo Sira, rascándose la sien y riendo tontamente—. Lo siento, tío. No me di cuenta que era una persona.

Zero sólo se palmeó mentalmente. Comenzó a creer que la presencia de Hanabusa en la academia influía de alguna manera en el comportamiento de su sobrina. Ella cometía errores, pero no de tal magnitud.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Sira —apremió Senri, pero para el asombro de Sira, su voz no tenía el tono preocupado y sereno que empleaba con ella; no, éste era inflexible, como si realmente estuviera molesto. Sira abrió los ojos como platos—. Zero-sama y yo no podemos salvarte todas las veces que te metes en líos.

En los 17 años que llevaban conociéndose, Shiki nunca le había hablado de modo tan rudo. Era inusual y no le gustó nada. Vio directo a sus ojos y notó que lo decía en serio. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y frustrada. Una cosa era que los demás le dijeran sobre sus errores, pero de Shiki dolía más. Dolía porque él era sincero, no mentía y tampoco exageraba. Dolía porque le importaba que él la viera como una cazadora competente y no como una carga. Sira se mordió la lengua para no estallar. Si quería que Senri dejara de tomarla como una damisela en peligro, lo primero era aceptar su consejo. Le costaría mucho, pero lo haría.

—D-De acuerdo, Shiki-sama. Tendré más cuidado —sonrió débilmente. Luego apresuró sus pasos para alcanzar al otro grupo, riendo para tratar de restarle importancia al hecho de que ahora estaba triste.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se detuvieron un momento observando la figura de Sira, que se hacía más pequeña conforme se alejaba.

—Así que comenzarás a hacerlo… —musitó Zero, sin sonar molesto.

—Es lo mejor. Antes no habría problema con que hiciera las cosas a su manera, ahora no puede ir por ahí pensando que la salvaré de todo —comentó Shiki, devorando otro pocky. Había abierto la caja cuando siguieron a Belial—. Especialmente porque no poseo el poder para darme ese lujo. El enemigo es muy poderoso… no puedo protegerla siempre.

Zero meditó esas palabras, les encontró muchos sentidos y significados. Ruka, Rima y Senri eran sus amigos, pero entendía que no sólo era eso. Lo había notado en la forma en como lo trataban, demasiado respetuosa para su gusto y amenazante para cualquiera que intentara dañarlo. Sabían que no _tenían_ por qué protegerlo, pero lo hacían. Zero siempre estaba acompañado por alguno de ellos durante el día, ya fuera para hacer el papeleo con Ruka, realizar algunas guardias con Rima o ir a la Asociación o al Concilio acompañado por Senri. Lo agradecía, no iba a negarlo. Pero no quería un trato especial. Era un sangre pura ahora, pero ellos no tenían por qué tratarlo de esa manera. Les había dicho muchas veces que desistieran de hacerlo, pero ellos se negaban y no es como si pudiera obligarlos también. No era su estilo.

Zero sabía que los tres darían la vida por él al instante y esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que eso no sucediera. Además, también lo hacía por Sira. Él entendió desde el momento en que Senri le juró lealtad que ningún _derecho de sangre_ detendría que éste se sacrificará, de ser necesario. Senri amaba a Sira, de eso no tenía dudas, pero si para mantenerlos a salvo (a él y a Wakaba) tenía que morir, lo haría. Era la forma en que mostraba que ellos eran importantes.

—No te quiebres la cabeza innecesariamente —le dijo Zero levantando una mano para acariciar sus pelirrojos cabellos de forma amistosa.

Senri fue pillado con la guardia baja. Se encogió un poco bajo la caricia, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Su relación con Sira no era carente de muestras de afecto, pero no eran un punto principal. Por lo que se sintió descolocado, pero no se rehusó. De hecho, se sentía bien.

—¿Pero si alguien muere por mi culpa? —musitó Shiki, evitando mirar al otro.

—Ésa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días —respondió Zero, quitando la mano del pelirrojo cabello. Senri le miró con sorpresa, incrédulo de que eso siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza a alguien como él, pero Kiryû sólo le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa relajada.

—Ya conoces los títulos que sostengo ahora, y también de las responsabilidades que conllevan esos títulos. Como líder, es mi deber asegurar que aquellos bajo mi jurisdicción estén a salvo. No es un trabajo fácil, tú lo sabes —explicó Zero seriamente—. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, no puedo dividirme para atender todo aun cuando lo quisiera. Si Arika hace su movimiento, no tengo la certeza de que todos sobrevivirán.

»—Aprendí que no debo prometer aquello que no puedo cumplir. Por eso no puedo decirte que todo estará, aunque sea algo de consuelo para ti en este momento. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, apreciar cada momento de la vida y compartirlo con aquellos que nos importan.

Senri meditó silenciosamente, reflexionando sobre cada uno de los pensamientos transmitidos y conmoviéndose por la preocupación expresada en ellos. Se estaba comportando como un tonto quejumbroso. Las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre sus hombros no eran ni la mitad de pesadas que las del cazador, y todavía tenía la impertinencia de suponer que _tendría_ que salvar a todos cuando Zero es quien estaba salvándolo de su propio temor. Patético, se repetía constantemente. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Como si él estuviera haciendo todo, como si los demás no hicieran nada. No sabía que podía llegar a pensar así, y era fastidioso. No pegaba nada con sus ideas.

—Gracias, Zero-sama —le dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos azules—. Tenía dudas, pero creo que no puedo adivinar lo que sucederá en el futuro y eso está bien. El futuro está lleno de sorpresas, de momentos que podré apreciar. Debo disculparme por haberme comportado de una manera tan infantil.

Zero sonrió con empatía.

—Senri, no es infantil compartir tus miedos y me alegra que seas honesto para admitirlo —le dijo.

—Sonó igual que una hermana mayor —pronunció Senri de pronto.

—¿Hermana mayor? —repitió Zero no muy convencido de que le gustara la idea. El otro asintió mientras sacaba otra caja de pockys y se disponía a comer el primero. Kiryû suspiró. Bueno, no es como si el pelirrojo supiera exactamente las funciones de un hermano o hermana mayores—. De hecho, no está lejos de serlo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Shiki le miró inquisitivo.

—Que te veo como un hermano menor (4)—soltó Zero como respuesta, ocasionando que el rostro del más joven perdiera su inexpresividad y soltara el pocky que mordisqueaba. El cazador tuvo que admitir que era divertido verlo de ese modo.

—¿Hermano menor? —no podía creerlo. No lo veía como algo malo, pero no pensaba que Zero le viera de esa forma. Es decir, sabía que lo consideraba un amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar. El hecho de que lo considerara como hermano le conmovió hasta el fondo.

Su madre no había querido más hijos, considerando que Rido Kuran era su padre, lo veía muy lógico. Excepto para ir a la escuela, vivía aislado en la mansión Shiki para evitar que su madre se tornara histérica por su ausencia. Se portaba tan bien como podía hacerlo un niño que no comprendía con exactitud por qué todos le veían como un objeto. Los recuerdos de esos años dentro de esa mansión fueron un tormento que trataba de olvidar, sin embargo, le torturaban en sueños en el presente. Al despertar eran sólo recuerdos y pesadillas que lograban que se mantuviera despierto el resto de la noche. Senri había estado muy solo hasta que entró a la Academia Cross donde conoció a Rima. Diez años después de graduarse, el día del eclipse conoció a la pequeña que lograría cautivarlo por completo y con eso a las personas más importantes en su vida. Las pesadillas sobre su pasado eran insignificantes al lado del cosquilleo que recorría su espalda al sentir a Sira besando su mejilla; el aislamiento ya no le sofocaba cuando charlaba con Rima y Ruka y el miedo desaparecía cuando los ojos de Zero Kiryû no lo observaban como un objeto, sino como a alguien apreciado.

—Entonces eso significa que usted es mi hermana mayor y yo soy su hermana menor. —meditó Senri provocando que el director frunciera el ceño—. Me preguntó si tendremos que hacer esas cosas que ponen en las revistas de Sira.

—Ni tú ni ella deberían leer esas revistas —dijo sin más, empezando a caminar para alcanzar a los demás. Senri lo siguió de inmediato, pero guardando unos pasos detrás de él.

—Es en serio, Zero-sama. Podríamos lavarnos el cabello. Sira dice que se siente muy bien —propuso Shiki—. O pintarnos las uñas, aunque en lo personal no me atrae tanto esa idea.

Zero sólo rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarlo, siguió caminando preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor ahorrarse lo de la hermandad. Sin embargo, si él hubiera volteado por un momento, habría notado que el pelirrojo había dejado de comer palitos de galletas y chocolate.

Porque si Zero hubiese dado la vuelta, habría visto la verdadera sonrisa de Senri Shiki acentuar su rostro de manera hermosa.

* * *

Catena Winchester tomaba el té en una de las tantas terrazas de la Casa Shirabuki. Era té negro acompañado de sus pastelitos de mandarina favoritos, toda una delicia para su fino paladar. De momento no tenía obligaciones por atender, los escorpiones que vigilaban al grupo de Kaname no habían mandado señales que le informaran el instante exacto para lanzar un ataque. Además Arika estaba dentro de su habitación descansando u otra cosa, realmente no lo sabía y no era tan tonta como para tratar de averiguarlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué le importaba saber sobre la vida de su señora? Catena mantenía una estricta relación de negocios con ella y si Arika quería permanecer sola unos minutos, ella no se los negaría.

El sonido de pies arrastrándose hacia ella, le llamaron la atención. No volteó a ver quién era, pues ya conocía la respuesta. Se limitó a servir otra taza de té y a beber el suyo mientras Ritter se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías. Por su postura, lucía cansado y sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de tierra y pequeños pedazos de vidrio. Tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y las piernas y los brazos, que apenas estaban sanando. Se veía agotado.

—No fue tan fácil convencerlo de unírsenos, supongo —pronunció la menor Winchester, cortando con delicadeza uno de sus pastelitos. El bufido cansado del otro fue la simple respuesta.

Ritter estiró una mano para tratar de alcanzar la taza de té, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como los músculos y la piel eran desgarrados por algo invisible. Pronto, todo su brazo estaba sangrando profusamente. Él emitió un chasquido en disgusto, pero ignoró el dolor para beber el té. Su hermana soltó una risita traviesa, que trató de amortiguar tapando su boca con una servilleta de tela. Ritter se enfurruñó bebiendo de la taza con una mirada aterradora.

—Parece ser que no era tan débil, su habilidad base es bastante problemática —dijo ella, cortando más trozos de postre—. Arika-sama no planeaba reclutarlo por no cumplir con los requisitos básicos, pero si ellos logran que uno de los Rumanov se una a su grupo, tendremos problemas.

—Puedo cargarme a cualquier Rumanov sin problemas —replicó él de inmediato.

—Arika-sama los quiere de su lado, si los matas no podré hacerlos esclavos con mi sangre —explicó con calma, como si Ritter no comprendiera el plan de su ama.

Ritter rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Ya tenemos a Sinclair, a Cavallone, a Ripper (aunque que esté más ido que nada), nosotros dos somos los soportes principales, más la nueva adquisición… eso, contando todos los nivel E modificados que se están en el sótano de esta mansión y de los diez laboratorios escondidos dentro la zona. No creo que ellos estén en mejor condición.

—Arika-sama tiene razón, Ritter, no ves más allá de tus narices —espetó con suavidad Catena, sin importarle que él le fulminara con los ojos—. Ella sabe que en cuestión de números, nosotros tenemos más chance, pero recuerda que no conocemos bien las habilidades del enemigo.

—¿Hablas de la habilidad base de Zero Kiryû? —Ritter podía ser algo impulsivo, pero también tenía miles de años de experiencia en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, él había sido uno de los pocos vampiros que participaron en todas las Guerras Mundiales (un total de 123 guerras, para ser exactos) antes de la tragedia del cambio climático.

—No sabemos de lo que sea capaz. Por muy vampiro puro que sea ahora, en sus venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los cazadores. Su poder puede poner en aprietos a nuestro ejército —dijo Catena, con seriedad.

—Y si Herrderhölle lo entrena… —una sonrisa irónica cruzo por su cara— es por eso que Daemon recurrió a reclutar primero a Alicia. Maldito bastardo, si la tenía a ella, tendría al más viejo de nosotros.

Catena le miró con curiosidad. Sabía algo acerca de la relación entre Alicia y Dante, meros rumores sobre ellos, pero no les había prestado atención.

—¿Por qué él ayudaría a alguien sólo por Alicia? No tiene sentido, su justicia se guía por sus caprichos, cualquier otra cosa sería descartada —mencionó ella, recordando las reuniones de vampiros donde se hablaba sobre él.

Ritter sonrió de forma enigmática, que incluso para Catena, que lo conocía desde que nació, era intrigante.

—Herrderhölle es un maldito infeliz que tiene el poder para hacer todo lo que le plazca, pero tiene una debilidad en Alicia. Él no moriría por ella, él no dejaría de comportarse así por ella ni siquiera pensaría en someterse a ella…

—¿Entonces la ama o no? —interrumpió Catena, sintiéndose algo confundida. Ella no era de las que creía en el amor como un sentimiento en el corazón, pero las demás vampiras sí lo creían y pudo aprender las ideas que tenía sobre qué era el amor.

Ritter bufó con exasperación.

—¿Amarla? ¿Del modo estúpido, material e interiorizado, con el que los mortales muestran su _amor_ por alguien? Él no es imbécil. Él ama a Alicia a su modo. Un modo que ni siquiera se llamaría amor por aquéllos que piensan en el romance —explicó Ritter, con presunción—. Él la ama, puedes estar segura de eso, la ama de una forma tan horrible que podría matarla para demostrárselo.

—Es una bella forma de matar —concordó ella, comprendiendo un poco, sólo un poco—. ¿Quieres decir que si usamos eso a nuestro favor, ellos caerán?

—Su mejor aliado, es también su mayor debilidad (5) —afirmó Ritter, sonriendo con complicidad.

* * *

La Mansión Rumanov era un castillo enorme que ocupaba el terreno de cinco estadios de fútbol. Contaba con 50 torres con detalles de oro y cúpulas de bronce cromado con relieves tallados a mano, 400 recámaras con muebles de cada estilo diseñado a lo largo del tiempo, decoradas con cortinas de seda, lino, terciopelo, encaje y demás telas finas, con baños personales y cristalería fina. Diez patios de recreación que contenían cualquier tipo de entretenimiento que lograría satisfacer hasta al más exigente. Las ventanas eran de vidrio de color y cortado a mano, colocado tan delicadamente que en cada ventana estaba el retrato en vidrio de un miembro de la familia Rumanov.

Los ojos azules de Aido brillaban de emoción cuando entró por primera vez a ese castillo lleno de historia. Primero había sido la sala de recepción con mosaicos de porcelana azul, las paredes tapizadas de color verde oscuro con algunas esculturas decorativas de artistas rusos con tendencia occidental; la escalera estaba hecha de fina madera de abedul y los escalones eran cubiertos por una alfombra azul rey. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de pinturas famosas de Rusia; estaban la _Virgen de Vladimir, el __Karp Zolotariov_: _Theotokos, El último día de Pompeya, _y demás obras magníficas y originales preservadas con esmero (6), además de todos los retratos de todos los zares y gobernantes de Rusia y algunos más de la familia Rumanov. Sin embargo, tres retratos sobresalían; estos eran los de Ekaterina y sus dos hijos. El retrato de Ekaterina Rumanov detallaba a una mujer de expresión severa y regia, ojos azules impasibles y porte recto, a su lado estaba Rowan Thorston, que a pesar de no haber sido pintado con el mismo detalle que Ekaterina, robaba la atención por sus increíblemente bellos ojos en ese espacio era maravilloso, tal como la había leído en uno de los pocos libros que trataban de los castillos más espectaculares del mundo.

Delante de él, Dante caminaba con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin dejar cautivarse por las bellas cosas que le rodeaban. Su propia mansión poseía un número superior de riquezas que él había reunido con los años (es decir, era rico hasta morir), por lo cual, la fortuna Rumanov no le interesaba nada. Se dedicaba explícitamente a observar a Belial y a Kaname, lo encontraba entretenido por el momento. Conocía su relación muy bien. Sabía que Belial atesoraba a Kaname como a un buen amigo, aunque eso siempre cuando no estuviera su hermano gemelo. Podía decirse que Rumanov fue su protector en épocas oscuras de su vida como inmortal novato. Kaname aprendió de él sobre arte, literatura, pintura, baile, cocina, canto, modales y política rusa; le enseñó la historia de Rusia, desde el comienzo hasta la caída del imperio en el año 4017 en la Décimo Sexta Guerra Mundial. Dante sabía que si existía otro maestro tan magnífico como él, ése era Belial. Las habilidades de Belial eran tan grandiosas que podía competir con Cavallone en muchas disciplinas y ganar. Aunque ninguno de esos dos era tan fantástico como él mismo.

Belial guiaba a Kaname hacia una de las 30 cocinas que había en la mansión. Hablaba sobre cocinar un pastel de carne acompañado de algunas patatas en paprika. Kaname no lo escuchaba realmente, estaba atento a que Baal apareciera en cualquier instante. No le temía, pero si aparecía podría causar que Belial se fuera en su contra y sería problemático. Incluso si no perdían, saldrían cansados y Arika podría aprovechar la situación. Estaban jugándosela a lo grande.

Detrás del grupo, venían los demás. Zero estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento enemigo. Aún no estaba seguro de poder usar su _neutralidad_ en una batalla, pero tenía a la Rosa Sangrienta y era un buen peleador cuerpo a cuerpo. No había que preocuparse, de momento. A su lado, Senri iba por su cuarta caja de dulces denotando lo nervioso que estaba aunque por afuera mantuviera su expresión seria. Sira iba delante de ellos, callada y con la cabeza agachada. Las palabras seguían doliendo. Había creído que era una buena cazadora con algunas fallas, pero buena y competente. Sin embargo, Senri había señalado que dejará de actuar impulsivamente pues no podría protegerla por siempre. Eso sí que dolió. Ella no quería ser protegida ni salvada por nadie, no estaba entre sus cosas favoritas en una enorme lista. Ella quería demostrar que podía estar a la altura de la situación, pero no podía sí siempre había alguien viéndola como alguien débil.

«_Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es no meterme en líos y comportarme de forma objetiva»_, pensó con firmeza. Mostraría que ella no era una mujer que necesitara de alguien para protegerla o para darle seguridad, sino que era una mujer que podía desempeñarse igual que los demás.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando de determinación. Se volteó para enfrentarse con su prometido, éste se detuvo en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto.

—Shiki-sama —comenzó ella con un tono de voz que logró erizarle los pelos por la formalidad del tono—. Gracias.

Después, la sonrisa que lo embelesaba se dejó ver. Eso lo descolocó un poco, pero al sentir el cálido contacto de la pequeña mano sobre la suya, dejó que su rostro se suavizara. Senri tomó esa mano, y ambos siguieron caminando juntos con Zero siguiéndolos sonriendo con satisfacción.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la cocina pudieron ver una escena poco común. Belial estaba sacando algunos trastos para empezar a cocinar mientras indicaba a Kaname sentarse en su lugar asignado. Dante fue a la gran alacena a pellizcar algo de golosinas para pasar el rato. Por su parte, Hanabusa perdía el tiempo recorriendo todo. La cocina era enorme, del tamaño de un teatro y con todo el equipo que cualquier chef pudiera soñar. Se encontraba completamente vacía con excepción de ellos. Zero se preguntó si había sirvientes pues todo relucía como si alguien hubiese limpiado con esmero.

—Tus amigos pueden comer si lo desean —dijo Belial, preparando algunos trozos de suculenta carne de res para comenzar a hacer el pastel. Ese platillo era uno de los favoritos de Kuran en esa época—. Por supuesto, Dante también puede hacerlo.

—Tan bondadoso como siempre, Belial. No has cambiado en milenios, y te preguntas por qué la gente se aprovecha de ti —se mofó Dante, probando algunas tiras de regaliz que había encontrado.

Belial se encogió de hombros.

—Fui testigo de épocas de hambruna en este país, no es algo que me agrade recordar —pronunció él, con un tono de voz bajo, pero no afectado. Sabía cómo hablar tratándose de Dante—. No deseo ver de nuevo a la gente comiéndose entre sí por falta de alimento. Si puedo evitarlo, mucho mejor.

—Interesante ¿Esperas que crea que lo haces por altruismo? Ninguno de nosotros hemos sido alguna vez altruistas, hemos vivido mucho tiempo para pensar en serlo. Así que no vengas con el cuento de la solidaridad hacia los _pobres_ y patéticos humanos, cuando sólo lo haces para evitar que tus ojos vuelvan a ver algo desagradable —cortó Dante de tajo—. Lo haces por ti, no por ellos.

—Es otra forma de verlo —fue lo único que respondió, preparando las patatas para aderezarlas con la paprika—. Todo depende del punto de vista con que se mire.

—Sigues igual de evita problemas como antes —dijo Dante, mordaz—. Recuerdo que Kaname se escudaba con eso como una nena llorona. Es una estrategia astuta y cobarde.

—Ya lo dije, depende del punto de vista con que se mire —repitió con suavidad—. Por cierto, espero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos, Kaname, sabes que si traes a alguien aquí debes de tener la cortesía de decirme sus nombres.

—Creo que haré de lado la cortesía, y dejaré que ellos se presenten —contestó Kaname alzándose de hombros.

El primero en acercarse fue Aido. Lo hizo con cautela, pero sus movimientos denotaban su curiosidad y la atracción que sentía por una sangre tan pura y tan antigua como la Rumanov. Belial lo estudió con detalle sin dejar de mover sus manos preparando la comida. Ese rubio se notaba inteligente e interesante, una combinación que no era única para él (había conocido a muchos tipos así antes), pensó por un momento que no era nada más que un subordinado común. Luego notó el fulgor con el que brillaban sus enormes ojos azules, con el mismo fulgor de un amante ante su objeto deseado, con el fervor latiendo en las pupilas. Al parecer no era un tipo cualquiera.

—Soy Hanabusa Aido —se presentó con formalidad, pero sin presentar todos sus títulos. Rumanov le parecía la clase de sujetos que no le interesaban esas cosas. Su precaución le valió una minúscula sonrisa de parte del otro y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Luego se acercaron Senri y Sira, ambos se habían soltado de las manos, pero se mantenían juntos. Belial dejó de cocinar enseguida al ver a esos dos.

—Me llamó Senri Shiki —dijo él primero.

—Y yo soy Sira Wakaba. Mucho gusto, Rumanov-sama —dijo la pequeña mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Belial no contestó enseguida. Se sumergió en recuerdos en los que una mujer de ojos como el mar y cabellos de oro le sonreía. Fue cuando comprendió que frente a él estaba un vampiro con derecho de sangre. Hace tantos años que no veía algo así. Desde que Akira creó a las nuevas familias sangre pura, ninguna de éstas había presentado esa peculiaridad. Sólo las familias antiguas la habían padecido y él entraba en las estadísticas de afectados. Los vampiros de sangre pura eran los únicos que podían sufrir derecho de sangre, nadie más. Por lo tanto, Belial estaba sorprendido de encontrar a un mestizo como Senri bajo el influjo de esta poderosa tradición milenaria.

Esos dos habían atraído su atención de manera rápida, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Dante. El último en presentarse fue el cazador.

—Soy Zero Kiryû —dijo con tono reservado.

Belial pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas en cuanto miró los ojos lilas platinados de aquel salvaje ser frente él. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanta sangre de vampiro en su sistema; sí, Zero era ser vampiro puro, pero eso no impedía que identificara toda la red de linajes que corrían por sus venas, también la sangre cazadora… no tenía idea por qué le recordaba la de alguien más, que fue muy importante para él en el pasado. Un cazador convertido en un vampiro puro no era algo que se hubiese visto antes ¡Y su potencial! Belial no era tan perceptivo en cuanto a talentos se trataba como Dante, pero sabía que sería algo muy especial. Además ¡qué forma de mirar! Eran un par de pupilas muy bellas, pero su dueño le prodigaba un toque especial. Era una mirada dura, y a la vez, amable. Su dueño debía ser alguien sumamente único, mucho más si a eso se le añadía el vínculo que lo unía con Kaname. Belial estaba intrigado, muy intrigado.

—Veo que Kaname ha hecho buenos amigos desde que se fue —sonrió Belial, de forma amable. Kaname se mantuvo sereno, pero el desertor sabía que sus palabras lo estaban molestando. Rió divertido. Kaname seguía comportándose como un niño—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que los trae aquí? Espero que no sea el libro de hechizos de mi madre como la última vez, Kaname, ya te informé que se quemó durante la Cacería de Cabezas del 3999 (7).

—No hemos venido a eso —Kaname había querido hablarlo con calma, pero si Baal aparecía no podía perder más el tiempo—. Hace diez mil años, te reuniste con los demás líderes desertores para crear una solución al desastre climático. Fue cuando crearon a Arika Kurotsuki.

—¿Y qué puede hacer alguien que sólo proveyó su brazo izquierdo como muestra para crearla? —inquirió él, metiendo el trasto con la carne preparada y las patatas con paprika al horno

—Arika ha comenzado una guerra. No conocemos bien su objetivo, pero ha causado grande estragos en muchas partes —le informó Kaname.

Belial se quedó en silencio meditando hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Ella ha estado reuniendo a otros desertores y ha creado a niveles E modificados. —siguió Kaname, sabía que el silencio en Belial era bueno porque significaba que estaba meditando.

—¿Quién más está en el grupo de ustedes? —preguntó Belial de repente.

—Alicia, Daemon y yo —respondió Dante, comiendo algo más de regaliz—. Esa perra tiene a los dos otros Winchester, a Michael y muy probablemente a Cavallone.

—¿Qué hay de Akira? —inquirió Belial.

Eso provocó que Herrderhölle resoplara.

—El muy imbécil se escondió como el cobarde que es. De todos modos, no es como si su presencia hiciera la diferencia —se burló Dante.

—¿Akira se escondió dejando a su amante a cargo? —comentó Rumanov sin poder creerlo.

Zero se sorprendió por eso, no es como si tuviera un letrero con el nombre de Tsukishiro en la frente. Se preguntó qué clase de marca pudo ponerle Akira para que todos supieran que era su pareja. Eso le molestó. Tener una marca de la que no sabía nada era algo de lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Zero es capaz de hacerlo, Akira lo conoce lo suficiente para confiar en sus habilidades —pronunció Kaname, sin mostrar el pequeño enojo que le nació porque Belial reconociera el vínculo entre esos dos.

Belial guardó de nuevo silencio, meditando todo. Él era un pensador profundo al que le gustaba pensar todo lentamente para evitar dejar pasar algo. Había varias cosas que no le quedaban claras. No sabía por qué Akira habría dejado de esa manera a Zero, no era su estilo. Después de todo, lo había conocido en su relación con Fabia, su derecho de sangre; no pudo evitar compadecerse de esa chica, Akira no era el mejor de los amantes. No entendía la razón detrás al dejar a su nueva pareja sola con Dante, sabiendo que éste podría matarlo sólo por capricho, incluso si había ordenado a Daemon protegerlo, sería algo muy contradictorio dada su naturaleza obsesiva. Además, había otros detalles ¿por qué Akira no se había hecho cargo de Arika de una vez por todas, sin inmiscuir a tanta gente? Tenía claro que, como heredero de Whitemoon, Akira tenía que ser un gobernante neutral, no obstante, sería fácil para él deshacerse de ella; ¿Por qué Akira habría dejado a Kaname (Belial estaba seguro que él sabía sobre el vínculo que éste tenía con Zero) tan cerca? No tenía ningún sentido. Y fue entonces que una pizca de intuición saltó de repente. Ese _sin sentido_ era la respuesta. Akira nunca haría algo así, todo tenía un lugar en su mente y no confiaba en las cosas al azar. Entonces, Belial comprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, la razón de que Dante estuviera en una guerra que no le concernía. Era porque esto iba mucho más allá de las guerras humanas en las que habían participado en el pasado. Ésta era una guerra entre vampiros milenarios cuyas estrategias se expandían en entramadas jugadas. Ahora, le estaban pidiendo ayuda, y él no se negaría.

—Ayudaré —pronunció decidido.

Sira festejó con un brinquito de felicidad. Zero, Senri y Aido se sintieron aliviados. Dante y Kaname sabían que no sería difícil convencerlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —interrumpió una voz similar a la de Belial, pero más apagada y siniestra.

Belial se paralizó en su lugar mientras los demás volteaban para toparse con la figura de Baal Rumanov, recargada en la entrada de la cocina. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negra de fina costura y una camisa de seda azul que dejaba entrever sus músculos pectorales de piel blanca; mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

—No pierdan el tiempo aquí, mi hermano no les ayudará —dijo con deleite. Belial pareció sobrecogerse —. De hecho, volverá conmigo a la habitación. Así que pueden irse a la mierda ahora mismo.

—¡Pero Belial-sama dijo que nos ayudaría! —soltó Sira ante las palabras inverosímiles del menor de los Rumanov.

Baal la fulminó con la mirada provocando que Wakaba sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

—Supongo que tú eres Baal Rumanov —Zero se interpuso entre el desertor y su sobrina. Baal le miró con desinterés por un momento, hasta que vio algo que logró que se sorprendiera por un instante—. No sé qué clase de relación lleves con tu hermano, pero él ya no ha dado su palabra.

Baal desestimó su comentario con un resoplido. Zero mantuvo la compostura.

—Con sólo verte sé que eres –o fuiste- un cazador —Zero no se mostró sorprendido, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea que los desertores pudieran analizarlo en pocos segundos—. Lo diré claro, Belial no tiene permitido decidir por su cuenta sin consultarme antes. Él no tiene libertad alguna porque me pertenece. Desde los pies a la cabeza, todo es mío. Belial es mi hermano y no compartiré nada de él con ninguno de ustedes ¿Vinieron a pedirle ayuda? Yo no permitiré que les ayude ¿Quieren pedirme permiso? Creo que haberlos atacado durante todo el camino hasta acá es mi respuesta. Ahora que ya lo saben, les repito que se larguen de mi casa. Mi hermano tiene pendiente un castigo por haber hecho contacto con ustedes, malditos contaminados.

Entonces fue el turno de Dante para reír. Kaname sabía que es lo que pasaría, así que le indicó en voz baja a Aido que se mantuviera alejado; Zero se percató de esto y se colocó de tal manera que Senri y Sira no sufrieran daños. Baal se enfrentó a la risa de Herrderhölle con una expresión iracunda. Desde que se conocían, no se llevaban bien. Eso era porque Baal se parecía demasiado a su madre y Dante odiaba a morir a Ekaterina.

—Parece que sigues siendo el mismo cabrón con un sentido del humor de la mierda, Herrderhölle —espetó con furia, dejando de recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

Dante se irguió mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa. Era tan fácil hacer enojar a alguien tan imbécil como Baal.

—¿Con esa boquita besabas a la perra de tu madre? —respondió mordaz. Baal tensó su cuerpo—. Oh, cierto, era tan mojigata que tenías que escabullirte en la noche a su habitación para cumplir tus deseos incestuosos.

—_Zatknis', durak!_ —gritó en ruso. Estaba enojado, pero no hizo el amago de atacar.

Dante sonrió con más ganas, pero en un rápido movimiento una bola de fuego negro apareció en su mano y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Nadie me da órdenes —pronunció con severidad para después arrojar el fuego sobre Baal.

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero Belial lo fue mucho más. Antes de que el fuego mortal tocara la piel blanca, Belial invocó algunas raíces que salieron de la palma de su mano. Éstas fueron consumidas por las llamas negras logrando que Baal evadiera el ataque. Algunos residuos de fuego saltaron por el lugar, encendiendo lo que tocaban. Uno pasó rozando por el brazo de Senri provocando una herida severa, pero superficial mientras que Aido se las estaba arreglando para mantener los residuos lejos de Kaname y de él con su hielo, con mucha dificultad.

—Justo como lo pensaba —Dante no perdió de vista ningún detalle de lo que pasaba y la teoría que rondaba en su cabeza tomó sentido.

Belial cubría con su cuerpo a Baal, su brazo derecho salió afectado por el fuego y ahora ampollas enormes lo cubrían. Detrás de él, Baal mantenía una sonrisa triunfante.

—_Vy marionetka tvoyego brata_, Belial —Dante habló con una entonación perfectamente rusa y con un tono molesto, no toleraba que alguien a quien él reconocía se rebajara al nivel de ser un simple peón.

—Lo soy —admitió sin vergüenza—. Ahora que lo saben, retiro mi ayuda. Mi deber es estar con Baal hasta que ya no le sea necesario. Eso es todo.

—Belial-sama —musitó Sira sobrecogida por un sentimiento compasivo. Belial desvió la cabeza para no ver la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha.

—No podemos obligarte a nada, Rumanov —interrumpió Zero, tratando de ser comprensivo—. _No vy ne dali slovo, v nachalo i eto glavnoye dlya menya. Ya ne uydu otsyuda, poka vy pridete s nami_

—Escucharon a Baal, todos deben irse —replicó Belial con calma. Las ampollas en su brazo comenzaron a supurar, él ignoró el dolor punzante que comenzaba a molestarle.

—_Vy budete imet', chtoby zastavit'_ (8) —retó Kaname con firmeza, sin desviar sus pupilas borgoñas de las azules.

Por un momento, el mayor de los Rumanov creyó que alguien más le había dicho eso (alguien como Dante, por ejemplo). Kaname no era de los que fanfarroneaban, pero le había dejado ver que no se irían hasta que él fuera con ellos. Belial no tenía oportunidad contra todos al mismo tiempo. Si habían logrado entrar al castillo entonces no debía subestimarlos. No podría proteger a Baal de un ataque simultáneo, por lo menos no sin salir gravemente herido. A pesar de ser su guardián, sabía que su hermano menor no le ayudaría y que tendría que encargarse de todo solo.

—Hagan lo que quieran. Pierden el tiempo, yo me quedaré con Baal —explicó Belial monocorde.

—Ya escucharon, contaminados, no se irá con ustedes —el menor de los Rumanov rodeó la cintura de su hermano de forma posesiva.

Arrastró a Belial fuera de la cocina por el pasillo, dejando a los demás defraudados. Aido y Sira se habían emocionado al saber que otro desertor se unía su grupo, pues ese era el objetivo de la misión, pero la interrupción de Baal había volteado las cosas y ya no contaban con su apoyo. Dante, por su parte, comía más tiras de regaliz sin importarle lo que había ocurrido.

Kaname sólo esperaba que el plan de Dante funcionara porque sabía que el ataque a Baal había sido premeditado. Mientras, Zero verificaba que el brazo de Senri estuviera bien.

—El brazo puede esperar, tengo algo que hacer —dijo respetuosamente. Zero arqueó una ceja, sin comprender, pero el pelirrojo le dijo que no debía preocuparse.

Antes de que él o Sira pudieran decir algo más, Senri salió de la cocina para ir tras los gemelos Rumanov.

—¿A dónde va Shiki? —le preguntó Aido a Zero, pero éste no supo responderle.

—A hacer su función en mi plan —fue Herrderhölle quien contestó, siguiendo con la vista el lugar por donde el vampiro mestizo había desaparecido.

—Es por eso que lo trajiste —afirmó Zero, lo sabía de antemano. Dante sonrió con complicidad.

—Nunca hago nada a lo pendejo, cazador —refuto.

—Me doy cuenta, vampiro —mencionó Zero. Luego fue donde estaba el horno a terminar de preparar lo que se estaba cocinando ahí—. Si depende de lo que diga Senri, es sólo cuestión de tiempo obtener una respuesta definitiva. Mientras tanto, debemos descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

—¿No pretenderás cocinar sin usar un uniforme de sirvienta, verdad? —se burló Dante. Kiryû le dirigió una mirada ácida, pero se dedicó a terminar lo que Belial había empezado—. Tengo un paladar exigente. Sólo hay pocos cocineros que han podido satisfacerme.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a cocinar para ti, Herrderhölle? —le respondió Zero, imitando su tono—. Cocinaré para quienes están cansados, ¿tú lo estás? Eso significa que no eres tan magnífico como presumes.

—Presumir significa pretender algo que no sé es. En mi caso, no presumo, sólo lo demuestro —Dante había vaciado la caja de tiras de regaliz y ahora estaba concentrado con Zero—. No estoy cansado. Si quiero comer, como. Eso es todo.

—Pues puedes prepararte algo. La cocina es muy amplia —señaló con su brazo izquierdo la gran estancia.

Dante le envió una sonrisa sardónica. Pero no hizo nada para atentar contra la dignidad de Zero, sino que se dirigió por donde Senri había salido. Sira había querido preguntarle a dónde iba, pero su intuición le sugería que el desertor no daba explicaciones nunca, así que prefiero quedarse con la duda y con su cuerpo intacto.

—¿Y qué harás de comer, tío Zero? —prefirió preguntar, acercándose sonriente hacia él.

—Al parecer Rumanov estaba preparando un pastel de carne —respondió.

—Oh, nunca lo he probado antes ¡De seguro es igual que el pollo teriyaki! —saltó con emoción.

Zero suspiró. Si algo había aprendido de convivir tanto tiempo con su sobrina, era no iniciar una discusión sobre comida con ella. Tenía un paladar ciertamente particular. Y lo peor es que Zero no sabía de quien lo había sacado pues sus dos padres tenían cierto gusto por los platillos excéntricos. Aido se acercó a ellos dos, pero manteniéndose a una distancia considerable de la mirada fría de su hija cada vez que intentaba romper el hielo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando Kaname salió, siguiendo a Dante.

* * *

El pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los Rumanov era diferente al que conducía a la cocina. Éste tenía azulejos verde esmeralda, paredes tapizadas de violeta y cuadros con letanías escritas en ruso antiguo. Senri no tuvo problemas para localizarlos, los alcanzó tras tres minutos de búsqueda.

—¿Qué pretendes al seguirnos, mestizo? —le espetó con dureza Baal, seguía tomando del brazo sano a su hermano. Belial ni siquiera le dijo nada, sólo se dejaba guiar por su el menor.

—Hablar con ustedes —contestó simplemente Senri.

Baal detuvo la marcha de repente y se giró para encarar al pelirrojo haciendo que éste se detuviera. La expresión de Baal era de hastío total y sus ojos refulgían como los de un depredador que se encontraba cabreado. Belial tuvo que admitir el valor de Senri al no retroceder por la mirada de muerte de Baal. Ese chico tenía agallas o sencillamente estaba loco.

—Quedó claro en la cocina, ¿no? —exclamó Baal, rodando los ojos como si creyera que Senri tenía algún tipo de retraso.

—No estaba poniendo atención, lo siento —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros provocando un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Baal y que Belial confirmara que sí estaba loco—. Dame la oportunidad de decirte algo más. Si no es suficiente razón para ti, entonces me retiraré y no molestaré más.

Baal estaba a punto de negarse, pero para su sorpresa su hermano se adelantó aceptando. Baal quería reclamar, pero Belial le lanzó una mirada tan seria que cualquier intento de berrinche fue callado. Entonces se sintió descolocado, Belial llevaba mucho tiempo sin desairarlo de esa forma.

—Mi padre es un sangre pura y mi madre de la nobleza. Ustedes se han dado cuenta de mi linaje mestizo y también se han percatado que Sira Wakaba es mi derecho de sangre… —empezó Shiki.

Ambos desertores se había percatado de eso, pero no ambos diferían en los sentimientos que les provocaba estar cerca de un derecho de sangre. Porque para Belial era un recuerdo lleno de remordimiento y culpa, y para Baal de dolor y conformismo.

—Desconozco la historia de lo qué pasó entre ustedes después de que Belial-sama cayera en el derecho de sangre con Elena —ante el nombramiento de esa mujer, ambos hermanos retrajeron un poco el rostro. Entonces Senri pudo confirmar sus sospechas—. Los he observado lo suficiente para comprender que hay una especie de acuerdo entre ustedes dos y todo eso me hace pensar que tiene que ver con su muerte.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Baal apresó a Shiki por el cuello estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared. Las pupilas azules de Rumanov ahora estaban entintadas de carmesí y poseía una expresión aterradora. Por un instante, Senri pensó que atacarlo de ese modo venía de familia. Belial no detuvo a su hermano, él también estaba siendo afectado por el recuerdo de la muerte de Elena y no quería que fuera mencionada más.

—No hagas suposiciones de lo que no sabes, mestizo —amenazó con voz sibilante el menor de los Rumanov.

Senri hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar, la presión de esa mano era aplastante.

—No las hago… —dijo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer. La fuerza en su cuello era temible y sólo lo estaba sosteniendo una sola mano—. Por eso comprendo cómo se sienten.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de comprender! —Baal apretó más el agarre. Senri sintió que estaba a punto de romperle el cuello—. ¡No puedes hacerlo porque no me conoces bien! Vienes y pides una oportunidad para hablar, te la concedo y la usas para decir estupideces ¿Eres imbécil, acaso? ¡Cómo te atreves a suponer que puedes entenderme a mí a o mi hermano! ¡No sabes nada, como todos los demás!

—Baal si sigues, lo matarás —su hermano le tocó el hombro para que se detuviera, pero el menor lo ignoró por completo. Estaba furioso y no se detendría hasta darle su merecido a ese maldito mestizo.

Shiki colocó sus manos sobre las de Baal en un intento por aflojar el agarre, pero éstas parecían hechas de acero porque no cesó nada. Desistió de intentar zafarse y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Baal sonrió victorioso ante la derrota del mestizo, alzó su mano dispuesto a atravesar su pecho.

—Patético —se burló a la vez que dirigía su mano directo a su corazón.

—La amabas, ¿verdad? —fueron las palabras que detuvieron a Baal a un centímetro de finalizar el ataque. El agarre en su cuello se aflojó un poco, por lo que pudo hablar con más fluidez—. Elena era el derecho de sangre de Belial-sama, pero estabas enamorado de ella.

Baal se quedó quieto por la impresión, lo soltó al instante dejando que Shiki resbalara por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso, recuperando el aire. La expresión en su cara ya no era iracunda, ahora estaba retraída en sorpresa. Belial estaba igual que él, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso? Con sólo mirarlos… Ni siquiera Ekaterina había sabido sobre el enamoramiento de Baal por Elena. Senri Shiki estaba demostrándoles porque fue escogido por Dante para el viaje.

El pelirrojo logró volver a la normalidad rápido, se levantó y acomodó sus ropas. Miró a los dos desertores con la misma serenidad de siempre, pero cauteloso de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No diré más sobre eso, como lo has dicho, no me corresponde hacerlo —pronunció con calma—. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puedo decir. Las promesas hechas por la pérdida y el remordimiento hacen infelices a las personas.

Belial y Baal escucharon atentamente esto, luego observaron como Senri les hacia una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba.

—Si una promesa no alivia el dolor, entonces no sirve para nada —pronunció Shiki por última vez sin voltearse y regresando a la cocina, donde Sira lo recibió con un abrazo.

Los hermanos Rumanov se quedaron en el pasillo un instante más. Baal fue el primero en reaccionar, tomando el brazo de Belial de nuevo y arrastrándolo consigo. Pero dentro de la cabeza de Belial iniciaba un debate entre seguir con su hermano o buscar una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Dante Herrderhölle tocaba el piano en el salón de música de su tío abuelo. Rowan era muy talentoso con este instrumento y había ayudado a Chopin a escribir algunas de sus más bellas melodías. Esa habitación fue la única que le perteneció en vida, pues Ekaterina lo mantenía atado a una vida de menosprecios. Rowan Thorston tuvo un destino similar al de su gemela, murió esclavo bajo el yugo de un vampiro que había tenido derecho de sangre con él.

Dante tocaba con delicadeza una pieza de su propia creación. El ritmo era andante, la tonada tétrica y la interpretación era apasionada. El nombre de la melodía era _La Sonata del Abismo_, nunca escribió las partituras, las notas eran tocadas de memoria porque no deseaba que nadie más lo hiciera. Presionaba las teclas con respeto, pues se trataba del piano de Rowan, de quien aprendió tantas cosas que no se atrevería nunca a dañar algo que le hubiera pertenecido. Estaba concentrado, pero eso no impidió que sintiera la presencia de Kaname en la habitación.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo Kuran.

El desertor no dejó de tocar el piano, la melodía empezó a cambiar el tono aproximándose al clímax. Kaname entrecerró los ojos, y Dante lo supo sin siquiera verlo. También supo que estaba molesto y que quería respuestas, pero él no se las daría hasta terminar de tocar. Interrumpir a un músico era un crimen.

—Podrás arreglar cuentas conmigo después, si quieres —Kaname no estaba para perder el tiempo. Había querido hablar de ello con Dante hace algunas horas, pero la vigilancia de los escorpiones de Catena y aquel sentimiento obsesivo de una procedencia desconocida se lo habían impedido. Cuando entraron en el castillo, eso cesó por el hechizo protector de Ekaterina que no permitía la entrada a intrusos indeseados (es decir, a las criaturas enviadas por vampiros)—. Me importa saber qué es lo que planeabas al hacer que Zero y yo fuéramos juntos en la motocicleta de hielo.

Entonces, Dante detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos. Se quedó quieto con la mirada pérdida en un punto inexacto. Cerró con cuidado el teclado y acarició con delicadeza la tapa de madera, levantándose lento como despidiéndose del piano.

—No tengo ni puta idea de lo que me estás diciendo —Dante se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, recargando su esbelta figura en la suave tela y tomando una postura despreocupada.

—Hablo sobre lo que sabías desde el principio —Kaname fue donde estaba un gran ventanal de vidrio blanco, que daba vista al enorme jardín de la entrada.

—Pues tendrías que ser más específico, cariño, porque _al principio_ sólo me vienen los recuerdos de mi niñez —se burló.

Kaname se puso rígido. Dante sabía lo que pasaría, lo esperaba desde hace mucho y estaba preparado.

—Deja de bromear por un maldito segundo —ahí estaba, el Kaname que le gustaba. Aquél que tenía arranques de furia espontáneos e intermitentes. Admití que había hecho mucho por quitarle eso, pero añoraba verlo de ese modo porque le permitía explorar sus facetas más oscuras sin que el otro se diera cuenta—. Sabes de lo que hablo porque planeaste que yo me enterara de la peor manera posible.

—De nada —dijo simplemente, lo cual puso al límite a Kaname.

Una onda de poder cinético se dirigió directo a Dante. Fue detenida por una de igual magnitud que neutralizó el ataque y aminoró el daño. Kaname no se detuvo, hizo de lado su habitual control y arremetió con todo. Se desató una pelea colosal, Kaname atacaba con ondas de poder que podrían confundirse con terremotos y Dante las usaba igual (no quería usar su fuego porque no quería destrozar tanto la habitación de Rowan).

—Parece que alguien está molesto —dijo divertido el desertor, esquivando los ataques conforme Kaname los lanzaba—. Y había pensado en decírtelo directamente, pero qué va, fue mucho más divertido que lo descubrieras de este modo. Hace las cosas más interesantes.

Kaname frunció el ceño.

—¿Tan aburrido estabas entonces? —le espetó con dureza.

—Lo dices como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese malo. De hecho creo que te hice un favor. —en un segundo, Dante estaba detrás de Kaname propinándole una patada con tanta fuerza que terminó golpeándose contra la pared.

La pared se derrumbó ocasionando una nube de humo, que cuando se disipó dejó ver la figura hincada de Kaname, tomando su brazo izquierdo que estaba roto y sangre salía de su cabeza. El raspón en su mejilla empeoró también, la sangre corría con más fluidez. Kaname no lo notaba, estaba inmerso en sus emociones, en las palabras de Dante.

—¿Hacerme un favor? —repitió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Eso mismo —Dante ahora estaba frente a él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos—. Porque te volviste un maldito imbécil que está cegado por el "amor" —escupió esa palabra— por una patética e inútil niña que no tiene idea qué lugar ocupa en el mundo (un lugar minúsculo, cabe decir). Niegas tus deseos y con ello te vuelves un puto mártir…

Los ojos de Dante se volvieron rojos y oscuros. Había llegado el momento de expresar su furia.

—¡Te atreves a presentarte ante mí con esa fachada de mierda! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Perdí mi tiempo enseñándote, mostrándote la forma de volverte alguien que pudiera controlar su vida y todo lo relacionado con ésta sin recurrir a remordimientos o culpas ¡Me has decepcionado, Kaname! No creí que terminarás así ¡NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE IR POR AQUELLO QUE DESEAS REALMENTE! ¡NO PUDISTE DARTE CUENTA DE ELLO NI PORQUE ESTUVO FRENTE A TI TANTO TIEMPO!

—¡ESO NO TE CONCIERNE, MALDITO IMBÉCIL! —gritó Kaname, incorporándose para hacer frente al desertor—. ¡SI DECIDO O NO SEGUIR MIS DESEOS NO ES TU JODIDO PROBLEMA!

—¡CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA! —replicó Dante al punto—. ¡PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HUNDAS EN LA MIERDA, KANAME! ¡ASÍ TENGA QUE OBLIGARTE A TOMAR LAS COSAS POR LA FUERZA! ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó contigo y con esos dos? ¿Crees que no vi todo cuando bebí tu sangre? ¡No soy un pendejo! ¡Comprendí de qué se trataba desde que los vi en tus recuerdos!

»—La razón de que te sientas tan atraído a su sangre no es porque sea un sangre pura. La razón de que padezca una sed tan terrible es porque dejaste morir a alguien que podía saciarla —dijo Dante—. ¡Deja de ser un cobarde de mierda y admítelo! O tendré que tomarlo en tu lugar.

En este punto, las pupilas de Kaname se tornaron rojas. La sensación de cólera y posesividad se apoderó de él.

—No tocarás a… —pronunció con tono lúgubre, lleno de amenazas.

—¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte? —retó Herrderhölle, interrumpiéndolo—. No hiciste nada cuando te topaste con ellos de niños. No hiciste nada cuando Shizuka Hiou lo marcó. No hiciste nada cuando él murió ¡NO HICISTE NI MIERDA! ¡Tenías la atención centrada en la puta princesa cuyos padres no sirvieron para algo! ¡DEJASTE DE LADO TUS DESEOS POR UNA PENDEJADA! Preguntaste si lo sabía ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Qué eres un imbécil martirizado y patético?

—¡CÁLLATE! —la voz de Kaname sonaba furiosa y desesperada.

Había llegado al punto de quiebre y eso es lo que Dante esperaba. Este quiebre provocó que Kuran perdía el control de su habilidad base. El piso debajo de él se cuarto y lo hundió treinta centímetros.

—¡SABÍAS QUE LOS GEMELOS KIRYÛ ERAN MI DERECHO DE SANGRE! (9) —dijo casi con desesperación, con las emociones a flor piel como nunca, en sus diez mil años de vida, había estado.

* * *

Zero había terminado la comida rápidamente, incluso Senri llegó a tiempo para empezar. Sirvió los platos para cada uno y se dispusieron a comer. Sin embargo, Zero se preguntó si Kaname y Dante vendrían. No quería actuar como su niñera, pero no veía nada de malo en eso. Además, ninguno de los dos había comido desde que comenzó la misión y tenían que recuperar fuerzas; los subordinados de Arika eran fuertes, por lo que no podían permitirse ninguna baja. Así que salió de la cocina para buscarlos. Fue una buena oportunidad para entrenar sus habilidades de vampiro puro. Su sentido del olfato era cien veces mejor que cuando era un nivel D, y su habilidad para detectar vampiros subió a un nivel increíble. Podía sentir incluso a los escorpiones de Catena rodeando el terreno, algunos en el jardín y otros muriendo por tratar de entrar a la mansión. También sintió otra presencia, fuerte y familiar que ignoró cuando localizó a Dante y a Kaname.

Al acercarse a la habitación, escuchó el estruendo de cosas rompiéndose y de paredes quebrándose. Esos dos idiotas estaban peleando. Por un momento, la habitación quedó en silencio y al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres discutían. No entendía de qué se trataba, al parecer las paredes de esa habitación amortiguaban el sonido. Cuando llegó a la puerta, sólo pudo escuchar el final de la discusión.

—¡… ERAN MI DERECHO DE SANGRE! —oyó la voz de Kuran.

Por alguna razón desconocida para él, el tiempo se detuvo. ¿Kaname tenía una persona con derecho de sangre? Zero sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro porque se sentía atontado. No podía procesarlo. Es decir, era Kaname Kuran, el sangre pura esposo de Yûki. No tenía por qué estar bajo la influencia del derecho de sangre. Sólo de imaginarlo le producía una extraña mezcla de emociones que revolvieron su estómago. Se estaba mareando, sopesando en la posibilidad de que existía una persona capaz de satisfacer la sed de Kaname. Eso le disgustó. No quería que Kaname bebiera la sangre de alguien más, quería que…

Zero meneó la cabeza negando ante la idea que había cruzado por su mente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? No tenía por qué pensar en darle su sangre a Kaname, cuando ese derecho le pertenecía a Akira. La imagen del pelinegro llegó a su mente, sin embargo, fue sustituida rápido por una imagen de él y Kaname mientras éste bebía su sangre. Se golpeó mentalmente. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan apegado a Kuran.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que alguien salía, se enfocó y se topó con el sangre pura. La mirada de ambos se cruzó, pero esta vez Kaname rompió el contacto enseguida y pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Zero le siguió hasta que lo vio desaparecer al doblar en la esquina de un pasillo.

—¿Ya está la comida? —la voz de Dante lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia él y notó las ropas maltratadas y el cabello lleno de polvo. Quería preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado, pero el desertor se adelantó—. No digas nada, cazador. Es nuestro problema, nosotros lo resolveremos.

—¿Debo suponer que esto no interferirá en el futuro? —dijo al fin.

—Kaname y yo somos temperamentales, pero sabemos dónde y cuándo serlo —Dante se sacudió el polvo de su abrigo—. Además, si te preocupa el desorden que hicimos, la mansión tiene un hechizo que devuelve las cosas a su estado original. Por otra parte, supongo que ya está la comida. Una pelea siempre me abre el apetito.

Dante caminó rumbo a la cocina, con Zero siguiéndole de cerca. De vez en cuando, el cazador miraba hacia atrás para ver si Kaname les seguía, pero no fue así. Así que ambos llegaron a la cocina y comieron, pero a Zero la comida le supo insípida, por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

En la habitación de los Rumanov, los gemelos estaban recostados sobre mullidas almohadas de algodón color magenta. La cabeza de Baal reposaba sobre el vientre de su hermano y éste le acariciaba ausentemente el liso cabello negro. No habían dicho nada desde la charla con Senri que había removido sentimientos en su interior. Belial estaba pensando muchas cosas, y Baal podía sentir la duda que comenzaba a nacer en su gemelo.

—No te atrevas a pensar que puedes romper tu promesa —empezó a decir—. Lo que dijo ese mestizo… tienes que ignorarlo. Es una orden.

Belial acarició con más lentitud el cabello, escuchando sin escuchar realmente sus palabras. Estaba perdido en los recuerdos y en la frescura del discurso de Senri Shiki; en su serenidad y su pulcritud, en su honestidad.

—"Siempre estaremos juntos. Yo estaré ahí para ti hasta que no me necesites o me perdones" —dijo Baal, recordando el juramento que le hizo ese día—. Recuérdalo, Belial. Ese día fue cuando la asesinaste para que ya no hubiera problemas entre nosotros.

Con esas palabras, Belial le puso completa atención y los recuerdos llegaron vividos a su mente.

Los gemelos habían nacido en el año 2000, bajo el seno de una familia decadente como lo era la Rumanov. Dos mil años antes, Ekaterina era la única sobreviviente de un clan maldito cuyos miembros encontraron la muerte en revueltas ciudadanas por gobernar bajo una dictadura, así que cuando Erioll la convirtió en vampiro regresó a Rusia a recobrar su título de dirigente. Junto a ella se llevó a Rowan Thorston, el gemelo de Rowen (la gemela que había muerto con 100 años de edad). Cuando Belial y Baal nacieron, Ekaterina los instruyó en cada materia que les aseguraría un futuro brillante; aprendieron de todo y con sólo quince años de edad había obtenido varios doctorados.

Los gemelos habían crecido bajo la ideología racista de su madre que dividía al mundo completamente. Su madre consideraba a los humanos como meras fuentes de alimento, mientras que en los vampiros sólo algunos lograban que ella les confiara cierto valor; los vampiros mestizos (hijos de sangre pura y humanos) eran _contaminados_ y los vampiros puros que no seguían sus ideales eran _traidores_. Baal tragó todo esto y lo creía cierto, vivió despreciando a todos los que eran inferiores a él. En cambio, Belial no llegaba a esos extremos. Los gemelos siempre habían sido polos opuestos, pero su relación no era mala. Era como cualquier otra relación de hermanos gemelos.

Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, los Rumanov fueron presentados formalmente en la sociedad. Fue cuando Belial se enteró que su madre había ideado un compromiso para él con la hija de los Baskerville; ella se llamaba Petra y era tres años menor que él. Belial no estaba de acuerdo, pero era algo obligatorio. Después de esa reunión fue cuando Baal Rumanov conoció a Elena Cacciatore.

Baal tenía sólo 16 años en ese entonces. Su encuentro fue fatídico pues Rumanov no paró de denigrarla, pero se topó con pared ya que Elena tenía mucho temperamento. Aun así, ambos terminaron juntos, lo cual fue difícil de asimilar para Baal por seguir la ideología de su madre. Así que lo mantenían en secreto, Baal no lo contó a nadie. Pasaron años antes de que decidiera decirle a su hermano mayor. Concertó una cita con él pues estaba muy ocupado con el asunto de su próxima boda. Ese día le presentó a Elena, pero él no esperaba que la chica que amaba estuviera destinada a ser el derecho de sangre de su hermano.

Las cosas después de ese suceso fueron turbulentas. Ekaterina se decepcionó de Baal por haber caído tan bajo al enamorarse de una humana, y no negó a Belial su derecho de beber la sangre de Elena. Ella fue obligada a estar con él, a pesar de estar casado con Petra Rumanov (antes Baskerville). Al principio fue difícil, pero entendió que no era culpa de nadie, ni siquiera del propio Belial. Pese a eso, la relación entre los dos hermanos se deterioró al punto en que Baal llegó a odiar a Belial.

Desesperado, Belial recurrió al consejo de su madre lo que fue un error fatal para Elena. Ekaterina no daba consejos para solucionar problemas, ella aconsejaba para que su familia preservara el honor que había logrado obtener. Le dijo a su hijo que la mejor forma de no tener problemas, era deshacerse del problema en sí; para alguien tan desesperado como Belial, la solución había aparecido.

Al día siguiente, citó a Baal para decirle que había una forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad y llevó a Elena consigo. Cuando estuvieron los tres juntos, asesinó a Elena frente a su hermano. Baal sostuvo el cuerpo agonizante de la mujer que amaba, llorando y cortando sus venas para que con su sangre ella pudiera recuperarse, pero el golpe había sido fatal. Ella murió con el fantasma de su última sonrisa en el rostro y haciéndole ver a Belial que había cometido un terrible error. Entonces, para tratar de aliviar la pena y el odio de su hermano, prometió hacer lo que le ordenase y permanecer junto él hasta que ya no fuese necesario o lo perdonase. Baal, cegado por la ira, le ordenó que matara a Petra, su esposa, para ir compensando un poco la muerte de Elena. Belial tuvo que obedecer y con pesar asesinó a Petra, que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Después de eso, ambos se recluyeron en la mansión principal junto con su madre, quien murió 100 años después por razones desconocidas. En ese período de tiempo, fue Baal quien pintó _La cazadora_ en honor a Elena, no Belial como muchos suponían. Él firmó con las iniciales de su nombre que coincidían con las de su gemelo, B.A.R., o Baal Aranís Rumanov. Y ambos permanecieron recluidos ahí, hasta que Belial fue convocado ese día en el Coliseo Romano.

—Y no puedes retractarte de tu palabra, aún no te he perdonado —Baal se acurrucó en el pecho de Belial, no de percató que ya no estaba acariciando su cabello.

—¿Realmente esto es lo que hubiera querido Elena para nosotros, Baal? —inquirió él, con aire ausente.

Baal se tensó al instante.

—No vuelvas a mencionarla. No lo tienes permitido —gruñó.

—Tuve la culpa por hacer caso al consejo de nuestra madre, pero tú no la culpaste a ella, sólo a mí —dijo Belial, ignorando a su hermano—. Comprendo el error que cometí, pero no puedo seguir así.

Baal se irguió de golpe, desafiando a su hermano con la mirada.

—¡Cállate! Tratas de hacerte el inocente, pero sabes que el único culpable eres tú —le gritó con dureza.

Belial frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Por tener derecho de sangre? No puedes culparme por eso, no lo contralamos. Es algo natural que se da —explicó—. Ambos fuimos culpables de su muerte. Yo por proporcionarle un destino tan horrible, tú por haber obedecido a nuestra madre para dejarla conmigo.

—¡Mientes! ¡Guarda silencio, Belial! —le ordenó.

Pero Belial no estaba ya escuchando. Pensaba en Elena y su muerte prematura. Pensaba en su esposa y su hijo, ambos inocentes y ambos asesinados por su mano. Observó esas escenas pasar por sus ojos como si de una película se tratase. Era su pasado, no podía cambiarlo, no podía regresar a lo que era. Había dejado que la situación tomara el control y había actuado como in niño asustado, por lo cual muchas personas sufrieron. No podía permitir eso de nuevo.

«_Sabes, Bel, pienso que las personas somos incapaces de mejorar o cambiar, pero podemos aprender cosas nuevas y eso es muy diferente a lo demás porque nos sugiere un avance, no una metamorfosis. Creo que los vampiros son afortunados, pueden avanzar más que los humanos. Por eso, Bel, espero que la relación entre tú y Baal avance»_.

Como un centello de luz, las palabras de Elena lo golpearon de repente. Ella había deseado que ambos hicieran las paces, siempre lo apoyó en momentos de duda, fue su mejor amiga y también de su esposa. Petra le había amenazado una vez que si algo le pasaba a Elena, ella personalmente se encargaría de matar al desdichado o desdichada que lo hiciera (y su habilidad base era de temer. No muchos vampiros podían privarte del oxígeno). Ambas eran amigas y ambas fueron asesinadas por él. Tenía una deuda enorme con ellas y debía empezar a pagarla.

—Iré con ellos, Baal —interrumpió a su hermano. Éste se vio contrariado, su expresión lo decía todo, no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que si vas con ellos te perdonaré por lo que hiciste? —comentó con burla—. Olvídalo. Nunca lo haré. No te perdonaré, Belial. Y tú destino es saberlo y quedarte conmigo para recordarlo.

—Te equivocas —corrigió con suavidad, manteniendo la calma. De los dos siempre había sido el sensato—-. Quedarme aquí significaría estancarme, tengo que avanzar, Baal, eso es lo que Elena hubiera querido.

El puño del menor de los Rumanov se estampó con fuerza en la mejilla de Belial, haciendo que su fuera de espaldas contra los cojines. Al enderezarse, observó que su hermano tenía una mirada sombría, con el dolor marcado en cada línea de expresión.

—¡Te quedarás aquí, Belial! ¡No lograrás nada allá afuera! ¿Esperas redimirte trabajando con ellos? ¡Qué insolencia la tuya! ¡Recuerda que tus acciones sólo traen muerte! ¡Eres patético, hermano! ¡Muchos más que todos esos idiotas que piensa que podrán ganar una guerra perdida desde el principio! —estalló Baal, gritando a todo pulmón— ¡NUNCA SALDRÁS DE ESTE LUGAR PORQUE TU DESTINO ESTÁ ATADO AL MÍO! ¡TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ HASTA QUE YO LO DECIDA Y NUNCA TE IRÁS PORQUE TE ODIO!... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

La respiración de Baal se aceleró y lucía trastornado. La frustración, el odio y la desesperación que había guardado por tanto tiempo se liberó en ese instante ocasionando que su cuerpo temblara y que sus pupilas se dilataran. Belial no respondió nada. Se levantó con calma y observó por última vez a su hermano. Él era culpable de que estuviera en ese estado por las pésimas decisiones que había tomado. No había vuelto atrás, tomó la decisión de que no podía quedarse sentado esperando el perdón que nunca llegaría.

—Está bien, Baal —empezó, reservado—. No haré que cambies de opinión, ni rogaré tu perdón. Lo que puedo hacer es ir con ellos y apoyar su causa porque ya no deseo quedarme atrás. Quiero avanzar y puedes venir conmigo si quieres. Pero si quieres quedarte, es tu decisión… yo ya me voy.

Dejó solo a su hermano, sin voltear a verlo. Se dirigió a la oficina principal de la casa, donde se guardaba los registros del dinero y las riquezas, tomó algunas carpetas que contenían datos que podían ser relevantes. Tomó uno de los abrigos que estaban en el perchero para ir a reunirse con los demás, escuchando en el camino el llanto y las maldiciones de Baal Rumanov.

* * *

Al terminar de comer, Dante había dicho que debían esperar en el jardín pues ya tenía una idea clara de lo que pasaría. Había usado su telepatía para leer las mentes de Belial y Baal, los escuchó discutir y la decisión final del mayor. Podía decir que Senri Shiki no resultó tan inútil como creía, nada mal para ser un mestizo. En el jardín, el grupo se preparaba para partir, para su sorpresa, Dante les había indicado que no llevaran comida pues el viaje de regreso sería muy rápido. Zero le cuestionó que no podían irse volando por la atmosfera llena de veneno, pero Dante insistió en que dejara de chillar como nena y le hiciera caso.

—¿Y en dónde está Kaname-chan? —preguntó Sira, buscándolo con la mirada.

—Ese imbécil vendrá luego. De seguro de perdió otra vez en la mansión —Dante mintió respecto a lo último, Kaname tenía buen sentido de la orientación.

—No me he perdido nunca en esta mansión, Dante —la voz de Kaname se escuchó detrás de ello.

Sin darse cuenta de su reacción, Zero se volteó al instante. Por suerte, sólo Senri lo notó. Kaname iba hacia ellos con las ropas desarregladas y llenas de algo de polvo, el raspón en su mejilla seguía sangrando, pero parecía no importarle.

—Lo que digas —desestimó el desertor.

Al parecer ambos habían olvidado el incidente en la sala de música y estaban concentrados en otras cosas. Sin embargo, en Zero persistía el deseo de saber quién era el derecho de sangre de Kaname. Era curiosidad, sólo eso.

—Alguien viene conmigo —informó Kaname para dar paso a Belial.

Sira saltó de alegría de nuevo. Aido pudo respirar tranquilo. Senri se preguntó si podían comprar más pockys porque ya se los había acabado.

—Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias —se excusó Belial con cortesía.

—¡Nada de eso, Belial-sama! —Wakaba corrió hacia él y lo tomó de las manos—. Yo lamento haberlo despertado acariciando su cabello que parecía una flor negra. También lamento haber comido el pastel que estaba preparando sin esperarlo y lamento que haya estado delicioso, pero es que mi tío Zero cocina muy bien.

—Eh… yo… —por primera vez en su inmortalidad, no sabía que decir. Luego recordó vagamente haber querido succionar su sangre—. Yo también lamento haber querido beber tu sangre. No fue apropiado considerando que eres el derecho de sangre de alguien más.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso —ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. De todos modos, si hubiese bebido mi sangre estaría muerto.

Zero ya no dudaba de que la presencia de Hanabusa Aido sí afectara el estado de su sobrina. Una gota resbaló por su frente al escuchar la risita despreocupada de Sira al hablar de algo tan importante mientras Senri acariciaba su cabeza por haber informado a Belial sobre algo importante.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pequeña, pero no creo que el veneno que corre por tus venas pueda matarme —dijo Belial, encantado por la inocencia de esa chica. Le recordaba un poco a Petra—. Tengo la cualidad física de soportar cualquier tóxico que entre en mi cuerpo, es algo similar a la condición de Alicia. Sólo que yo me deshago del veneno, no lo perfeccionó dentro de mi cuerpo como ella.

—¡Increíble! —admitió Sira. Los desertores eran vampiros muy interesantes.

—Oigan, ya me quiero ir. No aguanto estar más en la mansión donde vivió esa vieja loca —dijo Dante. A Belial no pareció importarle el apodo que usó hacia el recuerdo de su madre—. ¿Crees que el imbécil de tu hermano nos deje ir ya?

—No lo sé —dijo observando al cielo—. Él se encarga de mantener los hechizos defensivos del castillo. Las flores del jardín y el veneno rodeando el terreno desaparecerán sólo si Baal lo quiere.

—Entonces todo depende de él —comprendió Aido. Empezó a dudar de no llevar víveres para el largo camino de regreso porque no creía que el gemelo desertor quitara todos esos hechizos para que ellos se largaran con más rapidez.

—Confíen en Baal-sama —dijo de pronto Senri, ocasionando que Zero y Belial le miraran extrañados—. Él también está pasando por un momento difícil.

Tuvieron que esperar dos minutos para notar como los hechizos desaparecían poco a poco. El olor de las flores en el jardín desaparecía hasta volverse un ligero aroma delicado, supusieron que lo mismo ocurría con el veneno. Belial giró el rostro hacia una cúpula en una torre donde le pareció ver el rostro de su hermano asomarse por uno de los ventanales. Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Kiryû —le llamó Belial—. Sé que eres un novato en cuanto a tus poderes, me gustaría ayudarte a comprenderlos un poco.

Él había obviado que Dante ya se encontraba en ello, pero tampoco es que tuviera que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Zero asintió, con actitud agradecida.

—Seguramente ya has sido testigo de la forma en que transformamos nuestro cuerpo en animales —Zero volvió a asentir, instándole a continuar—. Son la personificación de nuestra afinidad con la naturaleza. A pesar de que los humanos creen que un vampiro el algo innatural, es lo contrario. Como vivimos más tiempo, nuestro vínculo con la tierra es más profundo. Así que podemos convertirnos en ciertos animales para hacer un viaje más rápido. Eres muy joven para lograrlo, eso requiere un buen control porque cuando estás en esa forma la conexión se va a otro nivel y a veces no puedes volver a tu forma normal.

—Supongo que es porque es más natural dejar que el instinto al ser un animal domine, que adoctrinarlo —sugirió Kiryû.

Belial afirmó con suavidad. Las inferencias de ese chico estaban al mismo nivel que las de Kaname cuando éste empezaba.

—Cuando llegué el momento en que estés listo, lo único que debes hacer es expresar tu poder. Así, de este modo —extendió su brazo derecho que comenzó a desintegrarse en escarabajos rinocerontes de un raro color azul metálico. Los pequeños insectos volaron rodeando al grupo para deleite de Hanabusa y Sira cuyos ojos resplandecían de curiosidad—. Si para descubrir tu habilidad base tenías que concentrarte en tu interior, es lo contrario con esto. Debes de buscar la forma adecuada en que tu poder tome forma, aunque siempre son insectos o reptiles en los que nos transformamos.

Dicho esto, se desintegró por completo en escarabajos. Dante y Kaname le imitaron, y el cielo se vio cubierto por cuervos de ojos rojos y murciélagos enormes. El viaje de regreso a la villa de los Aido fue muy rápido, denotando el tiempo que pudieron haberse ahorrado de no ser por todas las trampas puestas en el camino.

El grupo sintió alivió al ver el hostal donde se quedarían un día más debido a que informaron que una tormenta de nieve estaba próxima y ningún vuelo tenía permitido despegar. Zero usó el servicio telefónico para hacerle saber a Ruka que llegarían más tarde, ella le dijo que no había problema y que la escuela seguía funcionando bien durante esos días.

—_Aunque los estudiantes se han alocado un poco con lo que pasó con nosotros_ —le dijo Ruka a través del teléfono ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en Zero—. _No suenas molesto, Zero-sama_.

—Es algo que iban a descubrir tarde o temprano y no estoy avergonzado de lo que hice… —del otro lado, Ruka asintió comprensiva— o haremos.

El cazador se divirtió al escuchar la exclamación nerviosa de ella, para después convertirse en una risita.

—_Es injusto, Zero-sama. Akira-sama me matará cuando esto acabe_ —le dijo con humor seco.

—Lo mataré si intenta tocarte. Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo —respondió siguiendo el juego. Sin embargo, Ruka era perceptiva, aún por teléfono pudo notar un cambio en la voz de su líder.

—_Por favor, no vayas a dejar un desastre después de hacerlo, eh_ —sonrió ella. Zero lo prometió.

Dijeron unas cosas más antes de que se terminara la llamada. Cuando ella colgó, Kiryû tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Su relación con Ruka Souen había cambiado, eso lo sabía. Ya no podía verla como una amiga, no después de saber que la deseaba de nuevo. Creyó que no estar bajo el influjo de excitaciones provocado por los vampiros sangre pura, le ayudaría a aclarar lo que significaba la chica para él, entonces descubrió que no fue sólo deseo premeditado lo que le impulsó a dejarse llevar. Ruka le atraía mucho. Rememoró lo que le dijo a Kain ese día, cuando él le había dicho sobre lo injusto que estaba siendo con ella. Sí, sería su esposa ahora o llevarían una buena relación si Akira no hubiera llegado a su vida o si Kaname…

«_¿Pero qué carajos me pasa?_», pensó por un momento.

Durante las últimas horas, pensamientos relacionados con el sangre pura rondaban por su cabeza, desconcertándolo demasiado pues no encontraba una explicación para eso. Trataba de analizarlo de la forma más objetiva posible, buscando una respuesta lógica que no amenazara con formular más preguntas, pero era imposible. Cada vez que encontraba una respuesta, oía una voz en su cabecita muy parecida a la de Shizuka preguntando algo nuevo que lo desbarataba por completo. Era confuso para él tener tantos pensamientos con Kuran, que creyó que haber hecho las paces con él le estaba afectando negativamente. Aunque lo descartó enseguida, no podía arrepentirse de eso cuando en realidad estaba aliviado por haber tomado esa decisión. Pensó que quizá sólo estaba dándole mucha importancia al asunto y que esto le provocaba delirios.

Tranquilo por la solución, Zero volvió a la suite que compartía con Senri y Sira a arreglar todo para salir en cuanto la tormenta pasara. Al llegar al cuarto, dio un vistazo a la entrada de la suite donde estaban los demás. Utilizó su agudo oído para escuchar si ellos estaban conversando sobre algo, pero se sorprendió ligeramente al notar respiraciones calmadas y el ritmo acompasado de sus corazones, estaba dormidos los cuatro. No sabía si burlarse de su poca resistencia u otra cosa. Aunque él también estaba cansado, así que se dispuso a entrar y descansar un rato. Arika no había hecho ningún movimiento, pero estaba seguro que estaba al tanto acerca de su reciente alianza con Rumanov. Su falta de acciones le intrigaba, ya que anteriormente los ataques no tenían mucho tiempo de separación entre sí. Así que no podía bajar la guardia hasta estar de vuelta en la Academia Cross.

Senri estaba en un cómodo sillón individual, leyendo un libro de historia Rusa sobre la familia Rumanov, comiendo de vez en cuando algunas galletas con queso que le habían preparado los sirvientes. Mientras Sira se entretenía viendo caer la tempestuosa nieve desde el ventanal de la suite. El cazador se tumbó en la cama matrimonial, aflojando los botones de su abrigo y dejó recargada su mano izquierda en su frente. Si era sincero, estaba agotado, pero no quería mostrarlo porque todos se debían sentir igual o peor. Inhaló y exhaló hasta adentrarse a un estado de relajación total y sintió como su habilidad se movía en su interior, como si esperara que la invocara. Ése no sería el caso. No había enemigos cerca que su percepción de cazador detectara y con la tormenta de afuera sería difícil acercarse sigilosamente.

De pronto, Sira dio un gritó ahogado ocasionando que tanto él como Senri reaccionaran. Ambos vieron como la ventana estaba abierta de par en par con Sira luchando para cerrarla. Senri fue en su ayuda, y cuando el viento helado ya no entró le preguntó qué es lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé —empezó su relato, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo—. Estaba viendo la tormenta, después sentí como algo empujaba con fuerza la ventana y no vi más.

—Creo que eso fue mi culpa —sonó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon al instante para ver a Michael sentado en el sillón donde Shiki había estaba leyendo. ¿Cuándo había entrado y por qué Zero no lo había sentido? No lo comprendía y se puso en guardia, pero Michael alzó ambas manos para mostrar que no venía a buscar pelea.

—Eh, tranquilo, cazador. A pesar de estar en el otro bando, no vengo a atacar ni nada de eso —dijo lo más casual posible.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —le preguntó Zero. Maldijo internamente haber dejado la _Bloody Rose _en la mesita de noche—. Dijiste que estaba en el bando contrario, así que no creo que vengas en son de paz.

—Mi nombre es Michael Sinclair —respondió él, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza—. Por otra parte, sí, soy algo así como un aliado de Kurotsuki, pero ya lo dije, si quisiera hacer algo, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí? —cuestionó Zero con cautela.

—Conocer al bando contrario, sólo eso —Michael se encogió de hombros—. No te inquietes, Kurotsuki vigila a tu grupo con otras estrategias como para usarme de espía. Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, aunque claro, no es como si vaya a decirte todo. Se me dieron ciertas órdenes que debo cumplir.

—No sé si confiar en tu palabra, vampiro.

—Dime Michael. No me digas vampiro. Tengo un nombre y me agrada que lo usen, eh —replicó él.

—Bien, _Michael_, tus acciones indican que eres libre para ir y venir como te plazca, pero dices que tienes órdenes que seguir —comentó Zero—. ¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad? ¿Cómo saber que no es una tetra de Arika para atacar?

—Porque… —comenzó Sinclair, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras escuchaba la voz de Catena en su cabeza, explicando las órdenes de Arika.

Al terminar, Michael suspiró con resignación, hubiera querido tener más tiempo para hablar, pero el poder de Catena lo obligaba a seguir con lo ordenado.

—Parece ser que no tendremos una oportunidad de hablar como se debe —les informó con una media sonrisa—. Me han dado órdenes y no puedo negarme. Lo siento.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Zero y Senri fueron lanzados hacia la pared cerca de la cama con una fuerza tan descomunal que los dejó sin aire y con la columna casi destrozada. Zero fue el único que pudo levantarse para ir por la _Bloody_, pero un segundo golpe logró que casi perdiera la consciencia. Ese vampiro era rápido. Recordó que Dante habló sobre la suprema velocidad que Michael alcanzaba y del campo que lo cubría, si juntaba eso podía ser un problema. Entonces escuchó de nuevo a Sira, se levantó con dificultad para ver como Michael tenía apresada a Sira entre sus brazos.

—Suéltala… —ordenó con dificultad. Su poder regenerativo no podía curar sus pulmones tan rápido como le gustaría.

—Lamento no haber hablado con ustedes, es algo que hubiera disfrutado, pero órdenes son órdenes —explicó Michael. Zero se sorprendió al ver por un momento como sus facciones mostraban pesar y vergüenza—. Éstas fueron capturar a Sira Wakaba y despojar a Zero Kiryû de la _Bloody Rose._

Fue cuando el cazador se dio cuenta que la pistola la tenía Sinclair en su mano izquierda, mientras que con su brazo derecho mantenía a Sira inmóvil. Ella luchaba por zafarse, pero la fuerza de él era superior. Sira notó que Senri le hacía una señal y comprendió que debía hacer. Acercó su mano a donde estaba el relicario de _Sentencia _y lo activó. La enorme guadaña creció, pero como había sido actividad muy cerca del cuerpo el mango atravesó a la chica por la costilla izquierda provocando un intenso sangrado.

La saliva de Sira se había vuelto veneno, entonces su sangre era mucho más tóxica y por lo tanto los vampiros no necesitaban beberla directamente. Con eso en mente, había hecho su movida. En fin, si salía herida sólo tendría que beber más sangre de vampiro para curarse, ya no tenía nada que perder. Al contacto de la sangre con su piel, Michael se sintió mareado y su cuerpo se entumió. Shiki aprovechó ese momento para arremeter con su látigo de sangre, propinando su mejor golpe dado que su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

Sinclair recibió el impacto soltando a Wakaba, que cayó sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo la guadaña para desactivarla. El dolor en su costado era intenso, pero tendría que soportarlo un rato. Senri quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero recibió el impacto de una onda cinética lanzada por Sinclair que lo dejó aturdido. La sangre de Sira había aturdido al desertor, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo por completo, además, las órdenes taladrando su cabeza conferían mucha más fuerza en él. Michael comenzó a deshacerse en cientos de libélulas color verde con brillo metalizado que cubrieron a Sira y la elevaron sobre el suelo.

Senri y Zero observaron cómo era sacada de la suite y se perdía entre la nebulosa de libélulas y la nieve de la tormenta. Sin importarle sus heridas, los dos se levantaron, pero fueron detenidos por los fuertes brazos de Belial y Kaname. Pelearon por zafarse, pero los otros dos no desistieron.

—Cálmate, Zero —pidió Kaname, pero el cazador se removía en su abrazo soltando improperios y amenazas de muerte—. No puedes salir con esta tormenta, en tu condición sólo te perderías y sería un blanco fácil de atacar.

—¡Se llevaron a Sira! —espetó Zero sin dejar de luchar—. ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!

—Deja de chillar, cazador —por primera vez desde que lo conoció, la voz de Dante sonó cansada—. Nos tendieron una trampa. Al parecer, la niñita loca de Catena envenenó a algunos sirvientes y les ordenó darnos a beber verbena.

—¿Verbena? —Zero sabía que esa hierba era veneno para vampiros de nivel bajo y que a los sangre pura los sedaba. ¿Cómo pudieron no notarlo? Su agudo sentido del olfato los debía haber alertado, pero entonces recordó que los sirvientes habían estado sirviendo té de yerbabuena y habían insistido tanto en que él y los demás lo tomaran. Zero, Senri y Sira se había negado, pues preferían café. La yerbabuena tenía la cualidad de ocultar el olor de la verbena (10).

—Tenemos que buscarla… —murmuró Senri desesperado, dejó de pelear en los brazos de Belial, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—La tormenta haría que perdiéramos el rastro enseguida y Michael es demasiado veloz para tratar de localizarlo —explicó con paciencia—. No podemos hacer nada por ella.

Senri no dijo más, mordió su labio inferior con frustración y apretó su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se había llevado a Sira justo frente a él y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Su furia se expresó en el cambio de color de sus pupilas ahora rojas y como su cuerpo se tensaba. Se podía percibir el aura oscura que comenzaba a cubrirlo, por lo que Belial tuvo que recurrir a dejarlo inconsciente para calmarlo. Luego dio una mirada a Dante que asintió. Se habían dado cuenta de que algo ocurría en el interior del chico.

—Debemos de regresar a la Academia —dijo Kaname. Zero no creía lo que escuchaba. No podía dejar sola a Sira cuando no sabía qué es lo que Arika planeaba con ella. Kuran dejó a abrazarlo para posa runa mano sobre su hombro—. Es lo único que podemos hacer, aunque Michael esté envenenado sigue siendo más rápido que nosotros. Él ya debe estar en otro continente en este momento. Arika sabe que Sira es importante para ti, por lo que no la matará de momento.

Eso no lo tranquilizó, pero se obligó a mantener la mente fría. Sin embargo, los golpes que había recibido si habían hecho mella en él. De repente perdió la noción de todo y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Kaname.

—Son fuertes —dijo Belial levantando a Shiki en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad—. Los golpes de Michael a esa velocidad pueden matar con un solo un impacto. Ellos resistieron dos, son fuertes de verdad.

Se llevaron a Zero y Senri a otra habitación para que descansasen. La tormenta terminaría al día siguiente, según informaron los sirvientes (a los que Belial les había quitado la hipnosis de Catena). Sólo tendrían que esperar. Arika ya había hecho su primer movimiento y ellos debe reorganizarse pronto. Tenían que mostrar que el secuestro de Sira Wakaba no tuvo efectos en sus filas.

Pero fue difícil para Hanabusa mantener la compostura cuando quería salir a buscarla. Se convenció que sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ni sus dones con el hielo le harían salir de una tormenta de esa magnitud. No pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Se quedó en la suite destrozada donde su hija había estado observando la nieve arremolinándose en la ventana, sintiéndose culpable por no haber previsto eso y por no haber notado que sus sirvientes estaban siendo manipulados.

Estaba desesperado, pero no podía hacer nada más. Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

No podía hacer nada por nadie. Ni por su hija. Había sido inútil otra vez…

Justo como el día en que Sayori Wakaba murió.

Sí, lo recordaba. Había sido un día tormentoso como éste, pero la nieve había cesado un momento para mostrar el eclipse rojizo que hizo que todos los vampiros perdieran el control.

Ese día perdió a tantas personas importantes que no podría recuperar.

Y ahora volvía a perder a alguien.

Esa noche, Hanabusa no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Había fallado.

Otra vez.

* * *

**Lilith: **Bien, espero que el capítulo cumpla con los requisitos de duración y trama. Es todo por el momento.

**(1):** ¡Por fin está la habilidad de Zero! Me inspiré de los diclonius (Elfen lied) como base para su habilidad. Primero, pensé que debía ser algo acorde a sus orígenes de cazador, así que supuse que debía neutralizar o exterminar; pero lo último sonaba muy trillado, así que me fui por la neutralización. Los brazos de Zero le confieren protección cuando los invoca sofocando cualquier otra habilidad vampírica. Puede usarla así las habilidades base de los demás sean físicas o telequinéticas. Claro, si no saca sus brazos no puede usarla. Recuerden que es un sangre pura novato por lo que no puede usarlo al 100%.

**(2):** Encontraron muchas referencias de mis animes y series favoritos. Padfoot es el seudónimo de Sirius Black. En la versión castellana lo tradujeron como _Canuto._

**(3):** Los vampiros pueden regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, eso incluye el sistema óseo, y los dientes son parte de ese sistema. Por lo tanto, deben arrancárselos cada vez que crecen.

**(4): **Escribí esto porque me daba la sensación de que Zero tenía una relación diferente con cada uno de sus tres más allegados. Con Ruka era una amistad con ciertos derechos, con Rima como una madre sobreprotectora y con Senri como hermanos. Me gustó escribir esta escena porque siento que para Zero, Ichiru es su único hermano y me molesta que les pongan más hermanos a los gemelos Kiryû en los fics (no que esté mal hacerlo, cada quien escribe como quiere y lo que quiere). Así que si señala que ve a Senri como un hermano menor, identifica lo importante que es éste para él. Por cierto, Senri sólo le dice hermana mayor porque se está tomando las libertades de un hermano menor; no sé si me explicó.

**(5):** Bueno, ya quedó claro el punto que quería demostrar. El punto de vista sobre el amor de Dante nació en una de mis clases de psicología teórica experimental cuando nuestro querido profesor nos preguntó qué entendíamos por amor; en resumen, la idea que teníamos era sobre un sentimiento que nos hacía sentirnos de tal modo y que demostrábamos a través de regalos o palabras. Sin embargo, él nos dijo que el amor no existía (se imaginaran el escándalo que se hizo tras esa afirmación), nos explicó que el amor era una idea construida en la cultura acerca de los modos en que una pareja mostraba que estaba interesada entre sí; es decir, quitaba al amor como sentimientos y lo exploraba con la relación entre dos personas y los actos de significado o rituales que esas personas debían seguir para demostrar su _amor_. Por eso, el punto de vista de Dante nació de esa clase. La cual me liberó de muchas otras cosas. Para terminar, Dante se expresa como lo hace un amigo mío, es decir, que sus hábitos y discursos están basados en este amigo, y sus ideas y argumentos en lo que aprendí en esas clases.

**(6):** Esas fueron obras íconos en la pintura rusa. Para más información buscar un libro de arte en la biblioteca o librería más cercana a tu hogar. O descargar un PDF sobre historia del arte de Rusia . Por cierto, para ya no hacer otro punto xD, la paprika es una mezcla de especies pimentadas desde la más dulce hasta la más picante o chilosa (no tengo idea de cómo llaman a la comida con chile en otros países); es muy sabroso, pero deja la boca muy seca. Igual vale la pena comerla.

**(7): **No hagan tanto caso a estas fechas. Nacen de la suposición de cómo se desarrollaría la historia del mundo en 15 mil años (la edad máxima mencionada en el fic). Para que más o menos se den cuenta de la línea del tiempo que se sigue, usaré a la edad de Dante para señalarlo. Dante nació en el año 5 A.C., después pasaron 2 mil años (que sería más o menos donde estamos situados nosotros), cuando Dante cumplió 5 mil años, sucedió el cambio climático por lo que la fecha cambió y pasaron muchos años antes de instalarse un nuevo calendario. Así que más o menos pueden imaginarse las edades que tendrían los demás desertores y las condiciones en las que Kaname nació y fue creado.

**(8):** Servicio de traducción por cortesía de Google Chrome: En ruso, _Zatknis', durak!_ Es al castellano: _Cállate, imbécil._ En ruso: _Vy marionetka tvoyego brata_, Belial, es al castellano: _Eres la marioneta de tu hermano, Belial_. En ruso: _No vy ne dali slovo, v nachalo i eto glavnoye dlya menya. ya ne uydu otsyuda, poka vy pridete s nam_, al castellano sería: _Pero no has dado tu palabra al principio y eso es lo que cuenta para mí. No me iré de aquí hasta que vengas con nosotros._ En ruso: _Vy budete imet', chtoby zastavit',_ es al castellano: _Tendrás que obligarnos._

**(9) **Por fin se reveló la verdad sobre el vínculo entre esos dos. Como verán, no sólo fue Zero sino también Ichiru quienes son el derecho de sangre de Kaname. Vayamos por parte, primero la discusión que tuvieron mostró esa faceta en Kuran que deseaba explotar y que sólo con la intervención de Dante podría hacerlo; cuando Kaname pudo pensar con claridad sobre el vínculo que lo unía a Zero (en la escena donde estaba vigilando a Sira) puedo darse cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas, que ese vínculo se había formado cuando conoció a Zero y a Ichiru de pequeños, segundo, que sintió furia cuando se enteró que Shizuka había marcado a uno de los gemelos, y tercero, que él sufrió un vacío en el pecho cuando Ichiru murió pero lo había atribuido a otra cosa. Fue entonces que comprendió qué clase de vínculo sostenían. Los desertores (Daemon, Akira, Alicia, Dante, Belial y Baal) se dieron cuenta de esto, y en caso de Dante, le sacará provecho.

**(10): **No tengo idea de las propiedades de la verbena ni mucho menos del té de yerbabuena, sólo se me ocurrió. No ahonden en esto xD.

**Los review:**

**Odette: **Espero poder seguir escribiendo de una forma en que la trama no se pierda y la historia no quede como algo aburrido. Si soy sincera, el cambio de Yûki sirvió como punto de referencia para que se pudiera identificar hasta qué punto Kaname está cegado por su idea del amor hacia ella, hasta qué punto llegaría por hacerla feliz sin importarle los cambios por los cuales pasa. Ya estoy tratando que haya más interacción entre Kaname y Zero. Saludos.

**DancerInTheDark:** Gracias por el elogio, trato de que mis fics cumplan con una buena trama J. Lamento atrasar (si se le puede decir de un modo) el romance entre esos dos, pero soy de la idea de que no puedes enamorarte así nomás. Por eso trató de que sus encuentros sean detallados, para compensarlo. Lo de Zero con Ruka… pido una disculpa, pero ella es una de mis féminas favoritas de VK y su relación sienta las bases para hacer de Zero alguien maduro en relaciones sexuales, además sirve de punto de partida para que Kaname muestre celos, aunque puedo prometerte que no escribiré mucho sobre ello. Segundo, ¿Kaname con Dante? Creo que he creado un monstruo, no eres la primera que me lo pide, no estoy en contra, pero ya tengo una idea de qué voy a hacer con este personaje. Saludos.

**Laynad3: **Sí, Zero no estaba consciente, pero si algo he aprendido en la universidad, es que la información obtenida, incluso en estados _pseudoconscientes_ (ese término ni existe, pero bueno, qué más da), la memoria retiene esos pedazos de información, es decir, que Zero lo va a recordar porque lo va a recordar xD. Nos leemos luego.

**Jabnel Len: **Sira odia lo que Sayori provoca en aquellos cercanos a ella, pronto revelaré su pasado para desentramar el odio que profesa, y Kaname, bueno, él siempre quiere matar a alguien xD. Los progenitores… he pensado en dibujar el árbol genealógico y subirlo a mi cuenta en Deviantart, para que nadie se confunda xD. Yûki morirá, pero en el momento adecuado. Las verdaderas intenciones de Akira serán reveladas pronto, lo aseguro. No, no le atinaste en los ojos, lo siento u.u. Saludos.


	13. Adaptación

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen. __Dante Herrderhölle x Kaname Kuran. Sira Wakaba x Zero Kiryû. _

**Lilith: **Un nuevo capítulo en corto tiempo, porque había dicho que aprovecharía las vacaciones para escribir todo lo que pudiera. Además, planeó acelerar la historia y llegar a los puntos importantes, ¡porque ya quiero escribir escenas completamente Kaname/Zero, carajo! Por otra parte, los review de algunas me piden algo Dante/Zero, lo cual es aceptable y lo escribiré próximamente. Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que tiene puntos importantes en el posterior desarrollo, y creo que ya no serán necesarias las aclaraciones. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Adaptación**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_No sobrevive la especie más fuerte, ni la más inteligente, sino la que responde mejor al cambio"._

—_Charles Darwin_

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Algunas horas después de su rapto, Sira despertó en una celda húmeda y con las muñecas encadenadas a una de las paredes. Su primer instinto fue liberarse, luchando por romper el acero de las cadenas, pero desistiendo al instante, no era estúpida como para seguir tratándolo sin resultados, sólo conseguiría lastimarse. El descanso le sirvió para recordarlo todo, la velocidad con la que Michael había actuado, el dolor en su carne cuando lo envenenó con su sangre y el frío viento de los terrenos rusos sobre su piel desprovista de un abrigo. Se había sentido casi irreal. Sin embargo, el desgarrador dolor en su costado le hizo saber que era tan verdadero como el apestoso olor de la celda. Recordaba haberse desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y después de eso nada.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo para liberarse, pero se dio cuenta que no habían dejado nada que pudiera usar ni siquiera para defenderse. Aunque claro, no es como si pudiera hacer frente al enemigo de forma directa. No era estúpida, sabía que sus habilidades no competirían contra las de un vampiro desertor, a duras penas podía lidiar con un nivel E modificado. Por lo tanto, debía mantener la calma, pensar en alternativas, ya que estaba segura que nadie vendría a rescatarla, no era sorpresa para ella, un rescate era una idea suicida, no importaba que fuese ella la que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, no tenía que apresurarse a sacar conclusiones, también el enemigo actuaba extraño. Después de todo, ¿por qué la habían secuestrado? Si querían tener rehenes, pudieron haber tomado a alguien más, habría tenido el mismo efecto en Zero; además, ¿por qué la dejaron viva? Si la mataban sería un golpe muy duro para la resistencia, sin mencionar que quitarían la amenaza que representaba, no presumía, pero en el corto tiempo que estuvo consciente en brazos de Michael, se dio cuenta de lo afectado que estuvo por su venenosa sangre. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué la habrían dejado medio viva? Sira quiso tomarse el costado, seguía sangrando y el dolor menguaba sus fuerzas. Gracias a la sangre de vampiro corriendo por sus venas, no había muerto todavía, ayudaba a que la herida se cerrara, lento, pero mucho más rápido que un humano normal.

—Es extraño que la herida no se haya cerrado —interrumpió una voz masculina, desde las sombras afuera de la celda.

Sira volteó de inmediato, sus ojos azules muy abiertos tratando de identificar al intruso. La penumbra del cuarto no ayudaba mucho, además del cansancio que sentía.

—Pensé que al tener tanta sangre de vampiro en tu sistema, la curación de heridas sería más rápida —continuó la voz. Sira pudo ver a través de la poca luz que había movido sus brazos en un gesto reflexivo—. Tendré que hacer varios ajustes a los experimentos que planeó realizar contigo, tu poca resistencia puede ser un problema.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tus modales cambian dependiendo quien esté frente a ti, justo como todos los humanos —la voz sonó con divertido aburrimiento, como si lo hubiera dicho miles de veces antes.

Sira no dijo nada más, pero le dirigió la mirada más aterradora que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que siempre sonreía, era algo difícil. La figura se acercó más, dejando ver el desgarbado aspecto de Claes Cavallone, cuya expresión impasible y ojos verdes terriblemente inquisitivos, le hicieron sobrecogerse.

—No necesitas saber quién soy, ni siquiera por qué te trajeron aquí —le explicó, abriendo la celda y acercándose hasta que frente a ella, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la estudió de pies a cabezas—, confió en que eres lo bastante inteligente para descubrirlo con el tiempo, Sira Wakaba.

Ella no hizo un gesto cuando dijo su nombre, pero quedar atrapada en los ojos verdes de él, era lo que la aterraba. No había conocido a alguien con una expresión ocular igual, ni siquiera su tío era capaz de trasmitirle miedo con simple impasividad.

Claes la miró por un minuto más, antes de ordenar a los niveles E que la liberaran para llevarla al laboratorio. Sira quiso atacar, pero el dolor repentino en la parte baja de su espalda, la detuvo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la zona afectada y reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Claes admitió su coraje, muchos habrían gritado por eso.

—Tengo la habilidad de hacer que las cosas que tocó exploten —comenzó a explica ante la expresión inquisitiva de Sira, ella le miró sin comprender nada—. Cuando Michael te trajo, toque tu cuerpo y el dolor que acabas de sentir fue uno de tus riñones explotando dentro de tu cuerpo.

—Imposible… —masculló Sira, palideciendo, su rostro en una expresión impactada.

—No es imposible, ¿o tengo que explotar uno de tus pulmones para que lo creas? —Claes ordenó que la levantaran.

Sira tembló, no sólo por el dolor que recurría su espina, también por ver el laboratorio de Claes. Era una especie de habitación que habría dejado en ridículo a la Inquisición, llena de artilugios que recordaba haber visto en libros sobre torturas medievales, y algunos otros que ella utilizaba en clases de química y biología; había cápsulas de tamaño humano que contenían adefesios, frascos con compuestos químicos y tubos de ensayos con etiquetas escritas en latín. Ella fue atada en una cama similar a un potro, pero con aldabas más grandes.

Los nivel E se retiraron sin siquiera una orden, acostumbrados a sus pocas palabras. Sira miró a Claes ir a una de las mesas para tomar una libreta vieja con apuntes en italiano, lucía meditabundo, escribiendo unas cosas más antes de volver su atención sobre ella.

—Sujeto 4, femenino, 16 años, humano —empezó—. Debido a la vulnerabilidad mostrada por el sujeto, se procede a realizar pruebas de resistencia al dolor antes de iniciar con los experimentos respectivos del proyecto Haddock.

—¿Experimentos? —inquirió Sira, viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

—Te recomiendo que guardes silencio, Sira Wakaba —Claes permanecía calmado, con la tranquilidad de un científico que ha hecho eso durante miles de años—. Las pruebas de resistencia son agotadoras y querrás guardar toda la energía posible una vez que terminen.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó, sin ocultar su miedo.

Claes no contestó enseguida, tomó unas pinzas eléctricas cercanas, ajustando la intensidad de la carga que usaría y llevándolas hasta el estómago de la chica. Ella soportó el primer toque de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, que sólo duró un minuto. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que Claes no lucía apenado por eso.

—¿Loco? —repitió Claes, subiendo la intensidad de la carga y volviendo a electrocutarla—. Supongo que sí.

Sira no gritó durante tres pruebas seguidas, pero la intensidad de la cuarta le hizo gritar de puro dolor al sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y lloraba exclamando el nombre de Shiki.

* * *

Regresar a Japón sin Sira fue una de las experiencias más duras que hayan tenido que enfrentar. Ninguno habló en el trayecto de regreso, ni Dante dirigía su sarcasmo a nadie. Shiki y Zero permanecieron en un silencio perturbador, de no ser porque respiraban pudieron haber pasado por muertos. El más afectado fue Aido, mantenía su porte relajado y listo para cualquier cosa, pero su mente era un embrollo de recuerdos bifurcados en los que la imagen de Sira dormida en los brazos de Sayori era rasgada.

Cuando el avión arribó en la pista de aterrizaje, salieron donde una limosina les esperaba a orden de Ruka, ella sabía que Zero no querría regresar tan pronto a la Academia, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre lo que haría, por lo que un viaje en auto era menos rápido que recurrir a las formas liberadas de los desertores. Abordaron la limosina sin complicaciones, el conductor arrancó manteniendo una velocidad media, tomando la ruta que Ruka le había trazado. Dentro, Zero pensaba en la intención de Arika al raptar a Sira, sin duda, había sido un golpe duro para el y Shiki, sin olvidar a Hanabusa, pensar que ella estaba en peligro y que no podrían hacer nada, lo enfurecía. Sin embargo, había algo que le daba ciertas esperanzas, una corazonada que debía tomar en cuenta, no es como si siempre se dejara guiar por éstas, pero estaba seguro de hacerlo en esta ocasión. Arika no dañaría a Sira, no si es que quería propinar un golpe más fuerte a su grupo. Zero sabía que ella no era estúpida, y su crueldad podría competir contra la de verdugos inquisidores, por lo que sacaría provecho de su movimiento lo más que pudiera. Raptar a Sira había sido un paso, así que ella estaría a salvo, hasta que la necesitaran para algo más.

Él no era el único con esa clase de pensamiento, no por nada la mente de todos los vampiros ahí se consideraban las más brillantes del mundo. Dante, Belial y Kaname habían llegado a esa conclusión desde el momento del secuestro, también sabían que ella estaría a salvo, probablemente la torturarían para conseguir información, pero estaría viva. Arika la usaría para lastimar a Zero, y eso es algo que Kaname no permitiría. La prioridad ahora era reunir a todo el grupo y planear una estrategia de batalla.

La limosina llegó a la entrada principal de la Academia Cross, bajaron de inmediato y Zero se dio cuenta de que Ruka y Rima le esperaban, ambas sabiendo lo que estaba sintiendo. Él les asintió para indicarles que tendrían tiempo para hablar después, por ahora sólo debía tratarse de pura estrategia. Rima se acercó a Shiki, dándole una pequeña bofetada para sacarlo de su seriedad.

—Si no quitas esa expresión, te golpearé más fuerte.

Senri tomó su mano, para mantenerla cerca de su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Esa forma de Rima de hacerlo sentir mejor era algo que había extrañado más de lo que hubiera creído. Dejó que la menuda rubia lo tomará del brazo para dirigirse a la oficina principal en silencio.

—Agradezco que haya decidido ayudarnos, Belial-sama —dijo con solemnidad, haciendo una corta reverencia.

Belial miró a la noble, estudiándola con cuidado, oliendo su piel y descubriendo el aroma de Zero impregnado en ella.

—Debes ser Ruka Souen, la prometida de Kiryû —pronunció cortés.

Ruka asintió con reserva, interpretando su papel.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sonreía con tanta fluidez al hablar por teléfono —prosiguió Belial, a sabiendas de que Kaname lo escuchaba—. Eres hermosa y tus movimientos muestran la capacidad y confianza que cualquiera aprecia.

Ella agradeció los elogios, siempre manteniendo la calma.

—¿Estamos aquí para idear una estrategia o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo en tontas cortesías —inquirió dante, burlón.

—Tienes razón, vampiro, no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Zero, mirándole de reojo para después dirigirse a su oficina con Ruka a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaname.

En la junta, se encontraba todos los involucrados, reunidos al fin. Los vampiros de la nobleza, excepto por Ruka, tenían las pupilas teñidas en carmín, provocado por la sed que despertaba en ellos al tener cerca la sangre de los desertores. Belial se sorprendió de ver a Ruka tan calmada, sin mostrar indicios de sed, no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar con una razón; la razón estaba sentada en el escritorio principal, escuchando los informes reunidos durante su ausencia. Los ataques de nivel E habían aumentado un poco, según Yagari, nada que no pudieran controlar, mientras Kaito informaba que las familias del Concilio estaban bajo alerta permanente y los clanes recibieron algunos atentados, nadie resultó herido. Terminando los respectivos informes, se dio la noticia del rapto de Sira e información sobre Michael Sinclair;.

Akatsuki miró a su primo en busca de ira, se encontró con que Aido ocultaba mejor los sentimientos de lo que creía. No pudo leer nada en él, ni siquiera vio que apretara los puños, eso más que calmarlo, le indicaba que Hanabusa explotaría de un momento a otro. Tenía que vigilarlo para que no cometiera alguna locura.

—Dadas las circunstancias, debemos trazar un plan de batalla —dijo Zero, mirando a todos con seriedad—. Arika lanzó un ataque esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte, no haremos movimientos apresurados, si tenemos que pasar de la ofensiva a la defensiva, hay que tener un plan de respaldo.

—Sugiero primero un ataque de prueba a uno de sus laboratorios —dijo Alicia, tomando los informes de los posibles escondites donde modificaban vampiros—. Un ataque de prueba ayudaría a calibrar nuestras fuerzas, además de ser uno de los primeros pasos para una ofensiva.

—¿Y si los laboratorios son una trampa? —inquirió Takuma, evaluando la evidencia—. No sabemos si han creado algo lo suficientemente fuerte para herir a un desertor o propiciar un enfrentamiento que mengue nuestras fuerzas.

—Ichijou-san tiene razón —admitió Rima—. Los nivel E modificados no representan más que obstáculos numéricos. Si crearon algo más, un ataque premeditado, incluso a uno de sus laboratorios, podría causar daños considerables.

—Esa perra no crearía algo que no pueda controlar —interrumpió Dante, recostado sobre una de los sofás jugando con una pelota—. Tenemos la ventaja de saber las limitaciones del enemigo, de conocer los puntos débiles de las mutaciones que hacen.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con el ataque, Dante? —habló Belial, elevando una ceja—. Si conocemos sus desventajas, ellos también conocerán las nuestras. Un ataque de prueba es lo que están esperando que hagamos.

—Por eso mismo debemos hacerlo —intervino Kaname—. Configurando una buena estrategia y eligiendo los elementos correctos, incluso si lo esperan, será muy efectivo. Sugiero atacar tres de los laboratorios más cercanos en equipos de tres, un desertor en cada equipo, un cazador y un noble. La estrategia será simple, nos infiltraremos hasta donde se pueda y romperemos sus fuerzas desde adentro.

Dante emitió una sonrisa, complacido al escuchar a Kaname hablar con la determinación de un líder, algo para lo que, sin duda, nació.

—Simple y eficaz, por lo que escucho —admitió Zero.

—Antes de dar por hecho el plan —interrumpió Daemon—, lamento ser tan aguafiestas, pero no sabemos si en alguno de esos laboratorios tienen a Sira-chan. Si esperan el ataque, que mejor que sacarle todo el provecho posible.

Entonces, el silencio se instaló de nuevo en los presentes. No podían ignorarlo así como así.

—Tomaremos el riesgo —la voz de Hanabusa sonó sin emoción alguna, intrigando a Kain. Los presentes voltearon hacia él, Zero y Shiki estaban estupefactos—. Si queremos tener éxito en el plan, debemos hacer lo que dijo Kaname-sama.

—Qué frío eres, rubio —pronunció Dante, aventando la pelota al techo para que rebotara en su mano—. Veo que alguien aquí si tiene lo necesario para pelear. Siendo así, seguiremos el plan de Kaname. El primer equipo será formado por mí, por aquel cazador de cabello castaño y por Takuma. El segundo equipo por Alicia, el perro viejo de un ojo y la vampiro que casi me cargo. Por último, el tercer equipo será Kaname, el cazador y el mestizo. No acepto quejas de ninguna parte, nadie cuestionara mi lógica de trabajo en equipo.

—No tengo problema alguno con eso, vampiro —dijo Zero, aunque no quería trabajar junto a Kaname, enterarse del derecho de sangre lo había afectado un poco—. Sin embargo, el ataque de prueba sugiere una posible apertura para un contraataque a los puntos sueltos. Ordenaré a Touma, Hiou y Shouto que custodien el Concilio, y Daemon y Rima protegerán la Asociación durante el ataque.

—Eso significa que me quedaré en la Academia junto con los sobrantes —Belial estaba de acuerdo, la defensa de su habilidad base era suficiente para dar una buena pelea, incluso si Baal no estaba con él—. Propongo que el ataque sea dentro de dos días, es el tiempo que necesito para sembrar las semillas de las plantas y hacerlas crecer lo bastante para proteger todo el terreno.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada más que atender de momento, seguiremos haciendo lo mismo que antes —finalizó Zero, dando por terminada la junta.

Dante y Alicia salieron pronto, ambos habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad para seducir a las personas que se les presentaran. Belial fue a la biblioteca a leer los libros modernos para entretenerse, acompañado de Takuma y Kain. Yagari y Kaito volvieron a la Asociación, a prepararse.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo, Kiryû? —preguntó Aido, cuando pasó a su lado, estaba recargado en la pared.

Zero asintió, excusándose con sus tres subordinados.

—Estaremos en la sala de su dormitorio, Zero-sama —informó Ruka, retirándose junto a Rima y Shiki.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hanabusa le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle necesitaba privacidad y, al parecer, un espacio amplio. Se dejó conducir hasta llegar al sendero donde Yûki había atacado a Sira.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Aido? —preguntó, evitando los rodeos.

El vampiro rubio permaneció un momento dándole la espalda, y antes de que pudiera siquiera evitarlo, su puño se estampó con fuerza en la mejilla izquierda del cazador. El golpe fue tan efectivo que lo hizo dar algunos pasos atrás, partiendo su labio. El sabor de su sangre pura llenó su boca y llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Hanabusa, provocando que sus colmillos se asomaran.

—¿Terminaste? —Zero no mostraba señas de estar molesto o furioso, se mantenía en calma.

Aido, por el contrario, tenía una mueca iracunda donde sus ojos azules refulgían con el odio y la frustración que afloraba desde su corazón.

—No la protegiste —empezó en tono bajo, sibilante, casi conteniéndose de soltarlo todo, pero Hanabusa era una persona que expresaba todo tan clara y vivamente que contenerse no era una palabra en su vocabulario.

Usando todo su poder, lanzó una gigantesca ráfaga de hielo que Zero esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Kiryû! —vociferó con fuerza, ataque tras ataque sin darle tregua.

El hielo se aglomeraba sobre el suelo, tomando formas diversas, mostrando la furia de su invocador, que reclamaba a Zero por no haber evitado que Sira fuera secuestrada, que no la protegiera, que no cuidó de ella. Sacando todo de sí, sin pensar que Zero comenzaba a cansarse eso, de tener cuentas pendientes que ni siquiera debería de tener, de escuchar reclamos de alguien como Hanabusa Aido. Y lo sintió de nuevo. Su poder, llamándolo, incitando a que lo usara.

Los brazos salieron de nuevo de su espalda, deshaciendo el ataque congelado de Hanabusa al instante y convirtiendo al hielo alrededor en meros cristales. Aido paró su asedio, sorprendido por los brazos e inquieto de que Zero pudiera usarlos tan velozmente.

—¿Qué no la protegí? ¿Qué debí evitar su secuestro? —preguntó, su voz en volumen bajo, sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo.

Hanabusa reinició su ataque, invocando estacas de hielo y lanzándolas al cazador. Zero movió sus brazos, deteniendo las púas mientras uno de sus brazos golpeaba en el estómago al rubio, quien voló varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol. Se levantó de inmediato, tosiendo sangre y con los ojos resplandeciendo de odio, pero Zero fue mucho más rápido. En un parpadeo, estaba frente a él propinándole un puñetazo que pudo romperle la mandíbula. En respuesta, Hanabusa le propinó otro golpe, al punto de que ambos ya no usaban sus poderes, peleaban a mano limpia, descargando sus emociones con los puños.

—¡Eres un imbécil, vampiro! —gritaba Zero—. ¡No puedes reclamarme algo, cuando tú no estuviste ahí para ella!

Dio un golpe directo a la costilla izquierda de Aido.

—¡Era tu deber protegerla! ¡Confié en que lo harías!

Aido le propinó un codazo en la nariz.

—¡No tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti! ¡La única que podría reclamarme sería Sayori!

—¿Sayori? No la menciones, maldito —Hanabusa lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo—. No mereces hablar de ella.

—Yo no la abandoné, imbécil, nunca la dejé de lado como tú —escupió Zero—. Te importaba más mantener tu estatus y tus relaciones con tu familia, que brindarle felicidad.

—Me preocupaba por ella, no imaginas cuánto, Kiryû. Por eso, construí una mansión para ella, por eso la alejé de aquello que la lastimaba.

—¿Encerrándola en una mansión, aislada del mundo? —cuestionó con sarcasmo—. Déjame diferir sobre tu concepto de mantenerla a salvo, Sayori estaba sola. Yo era el único que se preocupaba por ella, por ver que no permaneciera en esa maldita fortaleza.

—¿Preocuparte por ella? Sólo la visitabas de vez en cuando, cada vez que tus misiones acababan, recurrías a Sayori por consuelo, no porque te importara de verdad, Kiryû. —bufó Aido—. No te importaba si ella enfermaba o no dormía por esperar a que llegaras.

—¡Claro que me importaba! —replicó Zero, muy serio, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y con las pupilas lilas platinas dilatadas—. ¡La amaba! ¡Jamás hubiera hecho algo que la lastimara!

Zero le soltó un golpe, que logró derribarlo. Aido quedó sentado sobre el frío piso, con el labio partido y la mirada pensativa.

—Cuando ella te esperaba… —comenzó Aido, en volumen bajo, para después fijar sus ojos azules en él con tanta intensidad que Zero se sintió por un momento abrumado—, se mantenía despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, porque sabía que preferías llegar a esas horas. Cuando te esperaba en año nuevo, después de que te ibas, ella enfermaba por haberte esperado bajo la nevada. Incluso cuando le decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, Sayori sonreía con suavidad, y me contestaba que eras su amigo.

El cazador abrió los ojos como platos, sin creer lo que escuchaba, sin saber que Sayori pasaba por todo eso sin que él lo supiera. ¿Cuántas noches de desvelo había esperado por verlo? ¿Cuán enferma estuvo sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho nunca? Sayori nunca le hubiera mentido, nunca le hubiese guardado nada a él. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Eres tan imbécil como yo, Kiryû —le dijo Aido, con un toque de frívola ironía—. Ella te guardo eso, así como a mí me ocultó que mi familia no la aceptaba. Me tardé mucho tiempo para comprenderlo. Sayori no hablaba nunca de los problemas, porque ella quería resolverlos por su cuenta, sin depender de nadie más. No quería preocupar a ninguna persona, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por sí misma. Y lo era, sin embargo, seguía siendo humana ¿Cuánto podría haber aguantado alguien de semejante fragilidad y tiempo limitado? Ambos somos vampiros, Kiryû, y debíamos hacer lo necesario para verla feliz, porque ella moriría algún día cuando llegara a la vejez y nosotros nos quedaríamos más tiempo.

Aido sonrió con pesadez ante esa idea, porque Sayori nunca aceptó convertirse en vampiro. Ella no veía nada de malo en su naturaleza humana, apreciando cada momento de su vida y compartiendo su sonrisa con aquellos que le importaban. Por su parte, Zero estaba sumido en la melancolía, en recuerdos vividos de una Sayori humana cuyos años no marcaban sólo experiencia y madurez, sino también como se acercaba a la muerte por envejecimiento. ¿Habrían estado, él y Hanabusa, listos para verla envejecer hasta llegar a su lecho de muerte? ¿Podría soportar verla morir lentamente mientras ellos se mantenían imperturbables con los años? Zero no tenía una respuesta para ello, sobre todo porque ella había muerto antes de tomar en cuenta tantas expectativas.

—Tienes razón, Aido —pronunció Zero—. Somos un par de imbéciles que siguen amando a la misma mujer.

Aido compartió una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Oye, no deberías decir eso cuando tienes a Akira-sama —le reprochó, con fingida molestia.

Zero se encogió de hombros, le tendió una mano al rubio y éste la aceptó.

—Tendrá que aceptar que antes de él, Sayori llegó primero.

—¿Y Ruka también? —le preguntó una vez que estuvo de pie.

Lo meditó por un instante.

—En estos momentos siento que tomó decisiones debido a que soy un sangre pura, no puedo seguir con los preceptos morales humanos, no sirven para una vida inmortal. La fidelidad está sobrevalorada por los humanos, ahora comprendo por qué los vampiros pueden mantener tantas relaciones sin sentir remordimiento. No puedes arrepentirte de estar con alguien a quien deseas profundamente, sería muy estúpido negarlo, y aún más estúpido abstenerte.

—Escuchar al gran cazador Zero Kiryû hablar sobre filosofía vampiriana, es algo extraño —sonrió Aido.

Zero bufó con condescendencia.

—Bien, ya que quedaron las cuentas saldadas —dijo, acomodándose el abrigo—, me largo. Tengo cosas importantes por atender. Fue bueno haber tenido esta charla, Aido, para la próxima usaré mi neutralidad en lugar de mis puños.

—Y yo no me contendré con el hielo —advirtió Aido.

Ambos siguieron caminos separados, pero compartiendo, tal vez, la única sonrisa sincera entre ellos dos.

* * *

Cuando el plazo de dos días se cumplió, los equipos se reunieron con antelación, ajustando detalles. Se había decidido que se transportarían en motos todo terreno, modificadas especialmente para ser veloces y silenciosas, además daban el toque de la sorpresa. Ruka les dio la localización de cada laboratorio confirmado, las rutas de escape y los clanes de vampiros que estaban cerca si se presentaba algún herido.

—Le quitas lo divertido, preciosa —le dijo Dante. Montando su motocicleta. Hacia milenios que había conducido una en París, en Londres, en Montevideo, en Beijing, en la India, y en cada país o ciudad que tuviera calles empedradas y largas, y carreteras interminables—. Bien, antes de partir, recuerden que no deben dejar a nadie vivo, no hay un mejor mensaje que el piso cubierto de sangre y cenizas. No muestren piedad, porque a quien no matan hoy, los matará mañana.

—Sabias palabras de un psicópata —le espetó Zero con un toque de ironía, subiendo el cierre de su chamarra de motociclista, y poniéndose unos guantes con los dedos descubiertos

Dante se rió del mote dado.

—Dejen sus juegos para luego, señores —Alicia les interrumpió—. Guarden sus energías para la misión de hoy, y no para discutir entre ustedes. Aunque, ciertamente, tengo que reclamarte a ti, Dante, por ponerme con el pesimista de Yagari. Espero que su falta de sentido del humor lo compense su habilidad para cazar.

—Tus quejas no me importan, Alicia —le dijo Dante, mirando con más atención su motocicleta que a ella—. Ya decidí quien iba y quien no, si hay fallas es por la incompetencia de los miembros de los equipos.

Kaito, un poco alejado de Dante, estaba hablando con Takuma

—No sé por qué, pero presiento que si salimos heridos, será por él y no por el enemigo.

Takuma emitió una débil sonrisa, también pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Eres consciente de que te está escuchando, verdad? —le preguntó.

—Eso no cambia que sea un hijo de puta que nos abandonará si le damos razones para hacerlo —respondió con sarcasmo. Takuma tuvo que darle la razón.

Mientras, Belial estaba junto a Zero, explicándole que necesitaba deshacer la barrera de la Academia para que él pudiera hacer emerger sus raíces. Zero habló en una lengua antigua desvaneciendo la barrera al instante.

—No creí que un cazador pudiera crear semejante poder defensivo —le dijo Belial, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Es un hechizo de los Kiryû, mis antepasados escribieron muchos de ellos para su protección —explicó—. Ahora soy el único que los conoce.

—Interesante —admitió Rumanov—. Aunque las palabras que empleaste se me hacen familiares, como si las hubiese escuchado antes. Probablemente sea porque mi madre creó hechizos en todas las lenguas existentes y yo quedé con la impresión de algo de eso. Ahora, es mi turno para hacer de esta Academia algo impenetrable.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el suelo donde comenzaron a crecer brotes de color púrpura, ramas con púas cubrieron las verjas de la Academia, flores rojizas florecían soltando un aroma dulce y embriagante. La Academia Cross quedó rodeada de un enorme entramado de plantas venenosas que le daban la máxima protección. Como punto adicional, Belial informó a Zero que los escorpiones de Catena adentro y fuera serían eliminados debido al efecto del aroma, además de que ninguno de sus estudiantes se vería afectado por éste.

Con todo preparado, arrancaron las motocicletas. El equipo de Dante iría a la ciudad del Norte, al laboratorio más grande localizado, mientras que el equipo de Alicia iría hacia el oeste, a un laboratorio cercano al mar, y por último, el equipo de Kaname se infiltraría en el laboratorio de la ciudad del este, él más lejano de todos. Partieron simultáneamente perdiéndose en el horizonte. Ruka se quedó de pie mirando el lugar por donde Zero había desaparecido, sus ojos llenos de añoranza. La mano de Rima sobre su hombro la trajo a la realidad, le sonrió con agradecimiento y miró a los que estaban ahí. Pidió a Daemon y a Rima que fueran a la Asociación de Cazadores y que enviaran informes cada media hora. Mientras Aido y Kain se concentrarían en vigilar los alrededores. Ella tomaría las riendas de la Academia dándoles instrucciones a los profesores y a los estudiantes sobre cómo proceder en caso de un ataque, además de revisar el papeleo pendiente y a mantener el filtro de comunicaciones que sería necesario para cualquier emergencia.

—Eres impresionante, Ruka —apremió Belial, observando a los demás cumplir con las órdenes de ella. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Daemon no protestó ni una sola palabra—. Akira tiene mucha competencia, por lo que veo.

Ruka soltó una risita despreocupada. Sabía que Belial vio a través de la fachada que ella y Zero trataban de mantener, seguir fingiendo sería inútil y un insulto para el desertor.

—Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer él, de todos modos, no cuando Zero es el derecho de sangre de Kaname —mencionó casual, mirando hacia al frente.

Souen se quedó en silencio, impactada por la noticia. Así que eso era lo que notaba en las miradas de esos dos, pero era imposible, si Kaname había desarrollado un vínculo con Zero, éste tenía que ser un humano entonces. Eso sólo podía significar que se conocieron de mucho antes, pero ¿por qué Kaname no había querido beber la sangre del cazador en cuanto lo vio? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de eso? ¿Acaso Kaname fue inmune a eso?

—No luces tan sorprendida como esperaba, eso me dice que ya tenías sospechas sobre lo que sucedía entre esos dos —Belial interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ruka tuvo que admitirlo, había sido descubierta—. No te sientas mal, ante alguien tan viejo como yo, nada puede ser ocultado.

—Eso significa que los demás desertores también me leyeron —dijo ella, mordaz.

Belial sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—Dante y yo somos los únicos aquí que pueden hacerlo. Alicia y Daemon son jóvenes todavía, les falta experiencia, además no les interesa estudiar a las personas —explicó—. Eres perspicaz, Ruka, e inteligente y sé que no confías en Akira Tsukishiro.

La expresión de Ruka permaneció imperturbable, sin mostrar estar en contra o en pro de lo dicho. Belial reconoció su habilidad, Zero encontró a la mano derecha perfecta.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —dijo él—, el veneno de las flores mató a todos los escorpiones de Catena, además del murciélago que te ha vigilado durante tanto tiempo. Puedes hablar conmigo, yo pasaré el mensaje a Dante, y tú lo harás con Senri y aquella chica rubia llamada Rima.

Ella asintió con solemnidad. Era momento de revelar la verdad.

* * *

En la casa Shirabuki, Arika descansaba en una cama de esponjadas almohadas. Su cuerpo moreno de firmes miembros vestía un ligero vestido de tul magenta con atrevidas aberturas en el escote y las piernas. Ritter mantenía la vista baja ante tal visión, por respeto a ella, pero deseoso de observarla. En el centro de la habitación, Catena era presa del hambre de un muchacho con una apariencia de 12 años, que bebía su sangre con glotonería a pesar de saber los efectos nocivos que tendría en sus sistema. Cuando Catena decidió que era suficiente, emitió una suave orden para que la soltara. El muchacho se separó de ella al instante, mirándola con ojos confusos.

—Creo que no es necesario explicarte que ahora estás bajo mi control —dijo Catena, con una satírica sonrisa, limpiando la sangre que quedó en su cuello y arreglando su arrugado vestido.

El muchacho le miró con odio, sus pupilas carmín retornaban a un tono amarillo claro. Limpió la sangre de las comisuras de sus perfectos labios, sintiéndose patético por sucumbir a la sed y perder su libertad.

—Bienvenido a nuestro bando, Adonis Isoliert-Schmetterling —Arika pronunció con seriedad—. De momento no tengo órdenes para ti, no obstante, tu estancia aquí no será en vano, tengo muchas expectativas sobre ti.

Adonis era un desertor de cabellos rubios cortos, brillantes y sedosos, su piel era tersa y blanca sin ninguna imperfección. Era conocido como el vampiro más hermoso de todos los tiempos. Su madre Afrodita, envidiosa de su belleza lo había sometido al cautiverio durante miles de años, hasta que él mismo la asesinó.

—¿Expectativas? —se burló Adonis, con tono despectivo—. He escuchado rumores acerca de lo que pasa. Los Rumanov se han ido con el otro bando, ¿no es así? Yo fui escogido por las circunstancias, no porque me tomaras en cuenta. Aunque tengo 12 500 años, soy el más débil de todos. No sirvo para defender, mucho menos en la ofensiva. Debiste estar desesperada para mandar a Ritter por mí.

—Te subestimas demasiado, Adonis —Arika ignoró el ultimo comentario—. Ritter volvió con heridas un tanto graves, tus ataques de bosque son más fuertes de lo que asumes.

Adonis entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Su poder era el bosque. Tenía pleno control sobre los elementos naturales como los árboles, plantas y flores. Una habilidad base que lo unía a la tierra, pero que era débil en comparación con los poderes de los demás. El encuentro con Ritter, que controlaba el magnetismo, no supuso una segura victoria para Adonis.

—Como sea, si no me necesitas, me retiro a mi habitación —Adonis se dio la vuelta, yéndose.

Catena rió en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Ritter.

—Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo ella—. ¿Entonces vamos a permitir que ellos destruyan tres laboratorios y sólo miraremos?

—Es un sacrificio necesario, además Claes ya sacó toda la información que podía de los experimentos de ese lugar —explicó Arika—. Además, se deshacen de la basura por nosotros. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Se levantó con gracia caminando hacia la parte inferior de la habitación oculta entre cortinas lilas de seda china. Los hermanos Winchester captaron que ella quería privacidad, salieron de la habitación en silencio sin darse cuenta que unos ojos almendrados los miraban desde el interior de las cortinas.

* * *

Alicia, Yagari y Seiren habían llegado al laboratorio en tiempo récord. Las motocicletas proporcionadas bajo la marca de la familia Kiryû (pues era propietario de una empresa automotriz) eran veloces, y para alguien como Alicia, había sido fácil guiarlos por los caminos. El laboratorio se hacía pasar por una fábrica de redes de pesca, que pasó desapercibida hasta que Zero recibió informes sobre la familia Kazuki, quien lideraba esas costas, de que ninguna fábrica de ese tipo estaba bajo su control.

Ahora, ellos tres debían infiltrarse. Zero informó a los Kazuki desalojar el área para máxima protección y cercar las posibles rutas de escapes de esa fábrica. Alicia usó su sentido agudo del olfato para verificar si la fábrica contenía un olor particular, y lo halló, la peste de vampiros modificados y el olor de Claes Cavallone, una ligera pista, pero lo suficientemente reciente para que la reconociera.

—El plan es sencillo —les explicó a sus dos acompañantes—, detectó varias cosas ahí, nada que no podamos manejar. Son muchos, aventuraría a decir que miles. Al entrar más en la estructura nos toparemos con más de ellos.

—En resumen, entramos con todo y no nos detenemos hasta acabarlos —fumando un cigarrillo, Yagari preparaba su escopeta, la cargó y la puso sobre su hombro—. Me gusta tu plan, mujer.

Alicia le sonrió con complicidad. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Seiren les miraba de reojo, en especial a Yagari, recordando cosas que habían pasado hace tanto tiempo. No pudo seguir hundiéndose en sus memorias, tuvo que esquivar a un vampiro desbocado que la atacaba por la espalda. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo que clavó en el corazón volviéndolo cenizas al instante. Alicia y Yagari ya estaban encargándose de otros más. Su pelea había comenzado.

* * *

—En verdad es grande —exclamó Kaito, observando la fábrica desde una de las colinas que la rodeaban. Habían detenido las motocicletas en ese punto, pues la vista era realmente panorámica—. ¿Utilizamos la estrategia de siempre?

Takuma le miró inquisitivo, sin entender a qué se refería, pero Dante sonrió.

—Dejaremos las motocicletas aquí, atravesaremos el bosque circundante a pie y entraremos haciendo mucho ruido —explicó—. Huelo en ese lugar un aproximado de 25 mil vampiros, nada mal para empezar.

También había detectado otros aromas, todos de desertores. Había detectado el aroma de Claes, el de Ritter y el de Catena. El olor de Arika no estaba por ningún lugar, eso significaba que ella no tomaba parte de las operaciones hechas dentro de las fábricas. Era lista, no dejaba rastro alguno que su agudo sentido del olfato detectara, así no podría cazarla y acabar con ella de una buena vez.

Se bajaron de las motos, adentrándose al bosque y llegando rápidamente a la fábrica, enseguida vieron a guardias fuera de ésta, armados y alertas. Dante bufó contrariado al ver una defensa tan mediocre esperándolos, perder tiempo con ellos sería patético, así que usando el poder cinético provoco un terremoto que cuarteó la tierra donde cayeron los incautos vampiros. Entonces, fue el momento justo para el ataque. Kaito y Takuma eran expertos en ataque a corta distancia, ellos limpiaban la zona de los enemigos que quedaron tras el terremoto. Dante se entretenía quemando a cuanto imbécil se le acercara, en una danza de movimientos ágiles con fuego negro saliendo de manos y pies.

Mientras los niveles E modificados salían a enfrentar a los invasores, eran miles, pero para Dante, quien había estado en tantas duras batallas no significaba nada. No se preocupó por sus dos acompañantes, los había elegido por sus habilidades, así que esperaba lo mejor de ellos. Y permitió dejar que la risa llegara a sus labios y escapara en una tonalidad maquiavélica, disfrutando del placer mundano que se encontraba en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Para cuando el equipo de Kaname había llegado a la fábrica del este, ya eran las tres de la tarde. La carretera estaba vacía, privada del tráfico que tendría por órdenes de Zero de que nadie se acercara a la zona. La infiltración aseguraba una pelea grande, y Zero aún no controlaba bien su habilidad base como para tener la confianza de no destruir más de lo que quería. El encuentro con Aido le había enseñado que podía controlar mejor la neutralidad si se enfocaba en una sola emoción, por ejemplo, la ira; fue tan fácil hacerlo, sus brazos habían salido a petición de la furia que lo llenaba en ese momento, que pudo moverlos sin dar una orden verbal, pero debía tener cuidado, no sabía si eso saldría contraproducente.

—Detecto un total de 10 mil vampiros modificados, y el olor de una desertor llamado Claes Cavallone —les informó Kaname.

—¿Está ahí dentro? —Zero quiso saber.

Kaname negó. Era un rastro de que había estado ahí hace bastante tiempo.

—Nos infiltraremos por los pasillos cercanos a la tubería, ahí el olor se concentra menos y podremos acercarnos más sin que nos noten —profirió Kaname, seguido de los otros dos.

Caminaron en silencio, que a Zero lo sintió incómodo. Él iba detrás de Kaname por algunos pasos, junto con Senri, y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en cosas en las que no debería teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en territorio hostil. No podía evitarlo, era como si la idea hubiese taladrado en su cerebro y se hubiese metido hasta el fondo. Enterarse del derecho de sangre de Kaname era algo que no podía creer, que existiera una persona que estuviera destinada a ser su fuente de alimento individual. La nacían mil preguntas al respecto, incluso saber en qué lugar quedaba Yûki. Conocía bien el comportamiento de una vampiro bajó esta maldición, pues la relación entre Senri y Sira le enseñó muchas cosas, entonces se preguntaba por qué Kaname, teniendo a Yûki, había desarrollado derecho de sangre por alguien más, y lo más importante, ¿quién demonios era ese alguien y por qué sentía tanta euforia por saberlo?

Al sentir el toque de un pocky en sus labios, Zero sacudió la cabeza. A su lado, Senri mantenía el brazo estirado con el dulce bailando entre sus dedos.

—¿Pasa algo, Senri? —le preguntó, mordiendo el dulce.

—Verte tan serio, bueno, más de lo normal, —comentó Senri—, es inusual. Algo te preocupa y quisiera saberlo.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento.

Senri lo consideró un instante.

—Lo sé, pero quería que supieras que puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo, comiéndose lo que quedaba del dulce—. Es mi deber como hermana menor, creo. Bueno, es algo que Sira me informó antes de que se la llevaran.

Zero emitió una débil sonrisa, que se desvaneció cuando notó el desasosiego del pelirrojo. La ausencia de Sira le afectaba aunque no lo mostrara y él no podía hacer nada para consolarlo. Aido y él se habían comportado como un par de niños berrinchudos, sin tener presente de que alguien más sufría.

—Ella es fuerte, Senri, hará todo lo posible por mantenerse viva hasta que la encontremos —le afirmó.

—Lo es —secundó él, con una ligera sonrisa. Luego frunció un poco el ceño—. Mi intención era animarte, pero fue al revés.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad luego —le dijo Zero.

Delante de ellos, Kaname los oía con atención. Notando como Senri hablaba con tono más familiar, tomando el papel de "hermana menor" con seriedad, esos dos eran muchos más cercanos después del viaje a Rusia. Eso lo alegró interiormente, ver a Zero rodeado de personas que le apreciaban y lo protegerían lo alegraban realmente. Eso era un descubrimiento nuevo para él, no recordaba ni un momento en que hubiera estado alegre porque uno de los amigos de Yûki estuviera tan cerca de ella. Era extraño, incluso incómodo. Sin embargo, si quería que llevar su plan al éxito, debía empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea de que Zero iba a estar más feliz sin él.

El ligero sonido de un paso, lo alertó de que habían sido descubiertos, sin perder ni un segundo, invocó a Artemis llegando de un salto a donde el desprevenido nivel E los veía. Lo partió por la mitad, y no tuvo tiempo de descansar, porque cien más lo esperaban, así que arremetió con todo lo que tenía. Abajo, Zero y Senri tenían sus propios problemas con los vampiros que salían por el sistema de alcantarillas, siendo ambos luchadores de larga distancia procuraban mantener un radio de ataque que les diera ventaja.

* * *

Acaecía la tarde en la Academia Cross, el atardecer si filtraba por las grandes ventanas dando una iluminación amena al edificio. Los estudiantes jugaban afuera con la nieve, con sus deberes terminados e interesados por ver el hermoso entramado de flores que los protegía, se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellos, pese a la celebridad, también resentían la presencia de la pequeña prefecta de ojos azules; no era una guerra de nieve sin que Sira terminara sepultada en un gracioso muñeco de nieve. No lo hacían por molestarla, sino porque ella hacia caras realmente chistosas cuando trataba de salir. Belial disfrutaba observando todo, sentado en una banca y disfrutando de algunas golosinas. Miles de años de encierro con su hermano, le hacían apreciar esos pequeños momentos de festejos y despreocupación juveniles, además, si estaba ahí, podría protegerlos en caso de un ataque.

—¡Ay, me diste en el ojo, torpe! —dijo una muchacha vampiro al que era su novio humano.

—Lo siento, lo siento, quería darle a él —señaló a su amigo— y no a ti. Nunca haría nada para herir tu hermoso rostro, preciosa.

La vampiro rió dejando mimarse por él. Belial sonrió suavemente, recordando los tiempos cuando él y Petra empezaban sus días de matrimonio, recordando la buena puntería de ella para darle a lo que quisiera, incluido a él. Eran buenos tiempos, realmente.

El sonido de las risas era tranquilizador para él, pero para Yûki Kuran era un molesto ruido que interrumpía la tranquilidad de su siesta. Deseaba poder acabar con la vida de todos aquellos que no la dejaban descansar, pero el perro desertor no lo permitiría. Lo había conocido hace dos días, y no le agradaba, además de que gracias al veneno en el aire, los escorpiones de Catena ya no le enviaban informes. La impotencia por sentirse inútil empeoraba su estado de ánimo, así que permaneció encerrada en su habitación. Ahora tenía que hacer algo para salir y encontrarse con alguna señal de que Arika no la había traicionado.

Tomó la decisión al instante, tenía que salir de ahí. Se vistió con sus ropas menos llamativas y se dirigió al sendero donde había atacado a Sira Wakaba, pensando que sería una estupenda salida.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —la voz de Ruka Souen la detuvo al instante.

Yûki volteó para enfrentarla mostrando una mueca feroz.

—Las órdenes son claras, nadie debe salir del terreno escolar sin autorización —le espetó, plantándole frente y cruzando los brazos.

—No sigo órdenes, escoria —replicó, con disgusto—. No porque te hayas acostado con Zero, quiere decir que seas la jefa del lugar. Si no quieres morir, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

Extendió aura de poder, para tratar de disminuir la determinación de Ruka, lo que no funcionó como esperaba. No entendía por qué ella no lucía afectada.

—Zero-sama nos brindó sangre a mí y a Rima antes de irse —informó, aunque no hubiera necesidad de hacerlo—. Tus poderes no servirán de nada. Ahora, vuelve a tu habitación.

—¡Perra! —soltó Yûki, mandándole una onda de poder que la noble esquivó con gracilidad.

La onda causó estragos en el piso, aprovechando la nube de polvo, Yûki se escabulló hasta la cerca con las flores, pero al tratar de abrirlas le quemaron las manos. Soportó el dolor lo más que pudo y reuniendo toda su fuerza, logró abrir una brecha. Las ramas intentaron detenerla, tomándola por los brazos y piernas provocando que el veneno la lastimara y ella gritara de agonía. Ruka se acercó a ella, tratando de que volviera, pero la mano de Belial sobre su hombro la detuvo. Entonces, él avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de Yûki.

—Si sigues peleando, morirás. La barrera de ramas sirve para proteger a los que estén adentro y para salir se necesita mi permiso —le explicó con calma.

Yûki le lanzó una mirada de odio, incapaz de rogar por ayuda. Belial suspiró con cansancio. No tenía idea de por qué Kaname la había elegido como esposa, carecía de pensamiento crítico y no poseía ni siquiera sentido común, todo lo contrario a Rima y Ruka, si se atrevía a decirlo. Optó por dejarla inconsciente con un toque detrás del cuello, tocando un punto de presión en ese lugar, deteniéndola al instante. La cargó en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Belial-sama, habría tenido que pelear con ella de no ser por usted —le dijo Ruka.

—No lo agradezcas, sólo hago lo que debo hacer.

De pronto, notaron la presencia afuera de las verjas de un intruso. Miraron al extraño que se escabulló en cuanto lo vieron, detectando la esencia de un vampiro modificado. Ruka le pidió a Belial que la dejara salir, ella se encargaría de eso mientras él permanecía en la Academia.

—Si atacan, es mejor que se quede un desertor y no una noble —le explicó—. Si lo pierdo de vista, volveré. No asumiré riesgos innecesarios.

—¿Y si alguien te ataca afuera? —preguntó al instante—. Si voy contigo, lo haremos en menos tiempo.

Ella le sonrió con delicadeza.

—Si esto es una trampa para hacernos salir y que la Academia quedé sin ningún desertor dentro, no quiero darles esa oportunidad.

Belial lo meditó por un segundo.

—Debes de volver enseguida si no lo detienes —le dijo, luego tomó una flor cercana y la colocó en la cabeza de ella e invocó a un escarabajo que se trepó al hombro de la chica—. Si estás rodeada, esto emitirá una nube de gas venenoso que te ayudará a escapar de ser necesario, y el escarabajo me mantendrá informado sobre lo que pase.

Ella asintió, saliendo rumbo la dirección donde el nivel E se fue, corriendo a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas podían, siguiendo el rastro. Comenzó a nevar entonces, ella maldijo, si perdía el olor no serviría de nada. Se detuvo en el cruce de cuatro calles, al parecer lo había perdido. Sin embargo, el escarabajo en su hombro llamó su atención, comenzando a volar en cierta dirección, ella lo siguió sin dudar.

La llevó hasta un callejón apartado, donde el nivel E trataba de trepar por la alta pared, pero sin éxito. Ruka no desperdicio ni un segundo, se lanzó en contra de él, usando su control mental dándole la orden de encajarse la mano en el pecho y volviéndose cenizas. Ella se quedó quieta, había logrado atraparlo gracia a Belial y ahora debía regresar a la Academia cuanto antes. Al darse la vuelta, una fuerza poderosa la hizo detenerse al instante y que su pulso se acelerara.

No podía identificar qué era exactamente, pero era aterrador. Se sentía amenazada, cualquier movimiento de su parte ameritaría una muerte segura. El escarabajo a su lado agitaba sus alas, alerta y moviéndose ociosamente en su hombro, Belial le estaba diciendo que debía salir de ahí ahora. Ella sintió las piernas muy pesadas, convertidas en dos pilares de hierro pesado, y tiesas como el mismo hielo. Algo le dijo que mirara hacia arriba frente a ella, y lo hizo. Se topó con los ojos rojizos de un murciélago enorme, colgado en la barandilla de la escalera de metal, mirándola fijamente con toda la intención de incomodarla. Ruka se hiperventiló en cuanto el murciélago emitió otra onda de poder que casi logra doblegarla.

El escarabajo de Belial estaba más inquieto, y golpeaba con sus patas la mejilla de Ruka para hacerla reaccionar. Pero ella estaba hincándose, presa del pánico, aterrada de enfrentarse a una fuerza que cargaba tanto odio y rencor hacia su persona. El murciélago emitió un chiquillo escalofriante que lastimó sus oídos, como si amara verla sufrir. Entonces, tomando vuelo, el animal comenzó a transmutar en una oscura asquerosa y vorágine que se extendía por los cielos del callejón, oscureciéndolo y dispuesto a tragársela.

Una figura se atravesó entre ella y su atacante, levantando uno de sus brazos para invocar raíces del interior de su mano. El embate del extraño detuvo a la masa oscura en cuanto el veneno la tocó, evaporando la mayoría. Ruka observó como el murciélago escapaba entre chillidos de dolor, luego se enfocó en la alta figura del joven de lacios cabellos negros que la había salvado.

—Un segundo más y hubieras terminado consumida por la furia de ese tipo —dijo él—. Al parecer, alguien quiere verte muerta, mujer del cazador.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento.

Él emitió una exclamación de pura indignación. Se volteó, revelando su identidad. Ruka abrió los ojos impresionada, y el escarabajo se quedó inmóvil.

—Baal Rumanov —dijo—. He venido a unirme a su grupo, tómalo como un favor hacia una causa noble.

* * *

Al anochecer, los tres equipos habían terminado con su labor, regresaron y se encontraron en cierto punto. En el viaje, aprovechando que la velocidad a la que iban no permitía que alguien ajeno a ellos escuchara, hablaron sobre sus descubrimientos. El primer punto fue confirmar el hecho de que Claes Cavallone estaba del lado de Arika, sus objetivos no eran claro porque los experimentos en los laboratorios no revelaban más que las mismas cosas que el laboratorio de la familia Touya había analizado de las muestra que conseguían; sólo cosas sobre modificaciones y nada en concreto. Luego estaba el total de enemigos derrotados, habían sido 50 mil, en sólo tres sitios, lo que los hizo pensar en el ejército final que Arika tendría bajo su mando.

—La proporción de los nivel E producido no concuerda con los de los informes de la Asociación —exclamó Kaito—. Eran muchos más de lo que se esperaba. Encontramos registros que indican que se usó la clonación, pero la tecnología para eso se perdió hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es cierto, Takamiya —aventuró Alicia—. Claes es un nerd reconocido y pudo haber guardado instrumentos de clonación en su mansión. Además, es un genio en cuanto a solución de problemas, pudo crear algo que clonara a los vampiros capturados. Recuerda que él creó a Kurotsuki.

—Las evidencias comprueban algo que ya sabíamos —dijo Kaname, estaba casi al frente del grupo—. Su ejército es grande, pero mal comandado, eso quiere decir que planea peleas individuales, es su única estrategia para poder derrotarnos.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto de crear tantos vampiros modificados? —inquirió Takuma—. Sólo es perder el tiempo, los derrotamos con facilidad.

—Ichijou tiene razón. Crear tanto para nada no es algo que ella haría —añadió Yagari.

—Esos laboratorios no son para el objetivo de Arika, sino para alguien más —interrumpió Zero, justo en una curva—. Los vampiros modificados sólo fueron uno de los beneficios de patrocinarlos, pero no le importan realmente.

—Claes está detrás de eso —Dante hablaba aumentando la velocidad—. Todo por alcanzar un objetivo imposible.

—¿Cuál es su objetivo? —preguntó Takuma, muy intrigado,

—Revivir a su amigo muerto —contestó.

—¿Eso siquiera es posible? —aventuró Takamiya, creyendo que estaba viviendo una película de ciencia ficción.

Dante se rió de él por si quiera considerarlo.

—Lo muerto, muerto está. Nadie puede revivir, ni siquiera Braulio Torentino (un viejo vampiro alcohólico) podía hacerlo. Su habilidad base permitía reanimar cuerpos muertos, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran vivos.

—Lo que indica que persigue un objetivo muerto —murmuró Takuma, comprendiéndolo.

Por lo demás, no habían encontrado tanta resistencia como esperaban, de hecho, las misiones habían sido de lo más fáciles. Las batallas fueran largas y agotadoras, pero permitieron ver la compenetración de los miembros de cada equipo. Sólo eso, la información reunida sugería sólo el potencial enemigo, ninguna pista sobre su localización, ni siquiera habían detectado el aroma de Sira. Zero y Senri habían esperado que la usaran en su contra en cualquiera de los tres puntos, pero no fue así y eso los hizo preocuparse.

Llegaron a la Academia a las nueve en punto, en la entrada les esperaba los que se habían quedado más una nueva adición. La presencia de Baal Rumanov tomó por sorpresa a Zero, quien no había esperado verlo ahí, su sorpresa fue más grande cuando Ruka le contó el ataque que había sufrido. Zero le agradeció que la salvara, sin embargo, cuestionó su llegada tan inesperada. Además, Belial se mantenía alejado, lo que sugería que no podría ser nada bueno.

—Deja de ser tan desconfiado, _Cacciatore _—le reprochó Baal, ofendido—. Vine aquí para ayudar, no con intenciones ocultas.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en el juicio de una persona que hizo tanto escándalo al negarse la primera vez? —preguntó Zero, mordaz.

Baal tuvo que admitir que ese muchacho era bastante directo y un buen líder, muchos otros habrían aceptado su ayuda sin chistar.

—Confió en Baal-sama —intervino Senri, con calma.

—Más motivos para no confiar en él —musitó Dante a Alicia, ella le dio una mirada de divertida resignación.

—Aceptaré tu ayuda —Zero cedió al final—. Haz salvado a Ruka y Senri ha dado su voto de confianza a tu favor, así que no tengo más problemas contigo.

—Gracias por tu generosidad —regresó el con sarcasmo—. Ahora supongo que debo ponerme al corriente de todo lo que pasa aqu-…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, se oyó la exclamación lejana de Daemon Winchester arrojándose para abrazar a Zero, quien lo esquivó con facilidad, por lo cual terminó abrazando a Baal.

—¡Joder, Daemon, suéltame! —gimió Baal, tratando de zafarse del tipo brazos de pulpo.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Daemon, con determinación pescándose con más fuerza.

Zero no comprendía lo que pasaba, sabía que Daemon siempre era así con él, pero con otra persona lo descolocaba.

—Daemon y Baal fueron buenos amigos hace mucho tiempo —la voz de Kaname logró que reaccionará con algo de brusquedad. No se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado—. Daemon está dándole la bienvenida a su modo.

—Es bueno saber que no soy al único que lo saluda de esa manera —comentó,casual. Kaname asintió a su comentario.

—Oh, por Odín, Baal, te extrañé tanto que comí miles de alitas adobadas para ahogar las penas —dijo Daemon, colgándose de su brazo.

Baal rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—¿Así que anduviste con él antes que conmigo, Daemon? —Kaito profirió, llamando la atención de Daemon, que tomó sus manos al instante.

—¡No es lo que parece, cariño! —repuso de inmediato—. Para que no sufras propongo un trío.

Un golpe en su cabeza logró que no terminara de decir toda su idea.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez, Daemon! —le dijo Baal, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

Daemon empezó a correr, sabiendo lo que vendrían, de inmediato Baal lo persiguió con la mirada llena de intención asesina. Cuando por fin se calmaron, todos pudieron entrar en la Academia, como Baal lo había señalado anteriormente, debían ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido. En la nueva junta, los equipos rindieron el informe completo y mostraron el papeleo que habían logrado rescatar (los del equipo de Dante estaban ligeramente chamuscados). Por su lado, Ruka narró todos los hechos de su ataque, desde el encuentro con Yûki hasta la aparición de Baal.

—¿Qué era aquel murciélago? —preguntó Rima—. Dudo mucho que sea una habilidad de un vampiro de bajo nivel. Es probable que haya sido un desertor del otro bando, no encuentro otra razón para que la atacaran.

—Arika no hubiese hecho un movimiento tan apresurado —comentó Kaname—. Debió ser alguien más.

—¿Sugieres un contendiente nuevo? —dijo Alicia—. Poco probable, nadie con algo de cerebro se metería en una pelea entre dos bandos tan poderosos.

—No, sugiero un posible enemigo que aproveche los planes de ambos bandos para lograr su objetivo —rectificó Kaname.

Dante y Belial sabían a quien se referían, una mirada entre ellos bastó para saber para donde iba el asunto.

—Como sea, —interrumpió Zero— eso sólo significa tener en cuenta más enemigos, nada de qué preocuparse. Mantenernos alertas y no hacer algo apresurado nos mantendrá fuera del alcance de este tipo.

La junta se dio por terminada. Belial y Baal se retiraron en silencio a su habitación, tenían mucho de qué hablar y necesitaba privacidad. Dante y Alicia salieron a un bar cercano, Daemon los acompañó en cuanto pudo despedirse de Kaito. Hanabusa estaba exhausto, fue a dormir enseguida junto con Akatsuki. Mientras, Kaname había ido con Yûki para ver su estado Yagari y Kaito regresaron a la Asociación a dormir, Daemon bromeó sobre que ya vivían ahí, lo cual era verdad, ninguno había regresado a sus respectivos departamentos por todo el trabajo que requería la guerra con Kurotsuki.

—Además, me urge una ducha, pasar tanto tiempo con Herrderhölle me puede pegar lo pedante —dijo Kaito a Zero, cuando estaban despidiéndose.

—¿Estás consciente de que puede oírte, verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Kaito se encogió de hombros—. Hable bien o mal de él, no me ayudará si decide matarme algún día, ¿no? Así que no tengo que fingir nada con él.

Lo que Kaito ignoraba, era que Dante apreciaba eso, se divertía un montón con lo comentarios sarcásticos y despreocupados de Kaito; no lo diría, pero le recordaban a él de joven.

—Oh, cierto, tengo algo que entregarte —dijo Takamiya, subiendo a su moto, sacando algo de entre sus ropas—. Te lo habría entregado antes, pero no hubo oportunidad. Es sobre lo que me pediste que investigara, creo que encontré algo.

Zero tomó los documentos con cuidado, revisando las cinco hojas de reojo y guardándolas dentro de su abrigo.

—Si consigo más, te lo informaré de inmediato —le aseguró.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Kaito.

El otro se puso el casco, despidiéndose con la mano, y partiendo junto con Yagari hacia su hogar temporal.

—¿Me dirás cuando lo consideres necesario sobre lo que Kaito te dio? —le preguntó Ruka, a su lado, con una ligera sonrisa.

Zero se lo aseguró. Se quedó observándola un momento, antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla con ternura. Ella correspondió al instante.

—He vuelto —musitó, contra sus labios.

—Bienvenido, Zero-sama —respondió ella, abrazándolo.

—¿Y no hay beso para mí también? —bromeó Rima, detrás de ellos, haciendo que se separaran.

—No, Rima, tú eres como mi hermana, así que si yo soy la hermana menor de Zero-sama, él es tu hermana mayor —le explicó Senri, chupando una paleta de cereza—. Por eso no puedes besarlo, a menos de que él quiera.

—¿Hermana menor y hermana mayor? —preguntó Ruka.

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Zero cansado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al dormitorio principal para cenar. Zero preparó la comida y cenaron tratando de que la ausencia de Sira no los afectara, pero lo hacía. Los extraños chistes y el hecho de no ver la sonrisa de Sira Wakaba les resultaba extraño, como si de alguna forma se hubiera perdido un poco de calidez en su hogar. Cuando terminó la cena, Zero y Ruka se retiraron, mientras Rima y Senri se quedaban a charla un rato más.

Al entrar al cuarto del cazador, Ruka no se sorprendió nada cuando sintió los brazos rodearla y los labios de Zero, besándola con pasión. Ella también tomó fuerza, arrojándolo contra la cama y subiéndose sobre su cadera, mientras Zero musitaba entre beso y beso un hechizo silenciador. No querían que Rima y Senri escucharan todo lo que iban hacer.

Mientras, en la habitación de los Rumanov, cada uno permanecía de un lado, sin mirarse o hablarse.

—¿Por qué viniste, Baal? —Belial decidió romper el silencio.

—Ya lo dije, vine a ayudar —contestó con molestia, cansado de repetirlo.

Belial le miró con interrogación. Baal resopló, yendo a una de las camas y metiéndose entre las cobijas.

—Eso no significa que no te odie y que te haya perdonado, imbécil —le dijo Baal, apagando la lámpara sin importarle que Belial aún estuviera despierta.

El mayor sonrió con debilidad ante las palabras de Baal. Decidió que le daría tiempo, pues una herida que permaneció abierta durante miles de años no podría ser cerrada en una noche, aunque ya comenzara a sanar. Se metió en su cama correspondiente, dándole la espalda a su hermano y durmiendo al instante. Si hubiera permanecido despierto otro rato más, se habría dado cuenta de que Baal lo miraba desde su cama con anhela y mortificación.

—Hermano estúpido —musitó antes de sucumbir a los deseos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al amanecer, Zero se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, miró al cuerpo de Ruka a su lado y sonrió con satisfacción. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, disfrutaba más hacer el amor con ella sin sentir tanto remordimiento. Se levantó con cuidado, evitando despertarla y cubriéndola bien, hacia más frío esa mañana. Se vistió en silencio, unos jeans negros, camisa blanca, botas y un abrigo gris era suficiente para ir a estirar las piernas un rato. Agradecía que fuese fin de semana, pues sus alumnos lo aprovechaban para dormir hasta medio día y él podía caminar sin llamar su atención. Salió, encontrando los pasillos vacíos y la nieve cayendo lentamente.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, tal vez iría a uno de los tantos portales de los jardines, o a las fuentes para ver las formas que tomaba el agua congelada en ellas, o tal vez se subiría al techo para disfrutar de la vista. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sintiéndose bien por una mañana tranquila. Pudo pensar en muchas cosas, la primera de ellas tenía que ver con lo que hizo durante la noche. El asunto de las relaciones sexuales ya no lo cohibía como antes, de hecho, se preguntaba si sería lo mismo con Akira; imaginaba que la experiencia sería similar en cuanto a contacto, pero no en cuanto a sensaciones. Nunca se imaginó en una situación así, amando a alguien, pero teniendo sexo con otra. Ciertamente, era algo liberador. Una nueva forma de concebir las relaciones a la cual se estaba adaptando.

Se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una parte de la Academia que aún estaba en construcción. Era una especie de capilla (aunque los estudiantes de Cross no creían en algún dios en particular), era parte de un proyecto que tuvo que detenerse en cuanto se inició la guerra, su objetivo era disponer a los alumnos de un lugar de reflexión y privacidad. La capilla no tenía ninguna base religiosa, su finalidad estaba en representar un sitio donde pudieran resolver sus dudas o conflictos con algo pasando un "tiempo a solas". Zero había descubierto lo mucho que sus estudiantes se encerraban en sus cuartos para lidiar con las penas que los asediaban, así que ideó la pequeña capilla que serviría de consuelo para ellos, además de que alrededor de ella estaban dispuestas ciertas flores y decoración que proporcionaba más calidez para una mayor efectividad.

Zero avanzó hacia la estructura, sólo estaban construidos los cimientos, algunas paredes y el enorme vitral de múltiples colores, con el vidrio cortado colocado de tal manera que se viese el símbolo de la Academia, la flor con las espadas rodeándole. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas detrás de sí, volteó al instante encontrándose con Kaname Kuran. La sorpresa tomó presa las facciones de Zero, que tuvo que controlarse lo mejor posible para no dar pista alguna al sangre pura. Pero Kuran lo miraba imperturbable, sin ninguna mueca en su atractivo rostro. Zero notó que esa mañana vestía mucho más informal de como usualmente lo hacía. Los jeans azules con los zapatos deportivos rojos y la chaqueta negra con una remera borgoña (que, no lo admitiría, lograba resaltar sus ojos) no eran ropa que Kuran vistiera regularmente.

—Buenos días, Zero —le saludó con cortesía.

Zero guardó silencio, y se maldijo por eso, pero es que la voz de Kaname pronunciando su nombre había sonado condenadamente bien. Desde que había hecho las paces, se había dirigido hacia él por su nombre de pila, y eso le mostraba que en verdad se había establecido una buena relación entre ellos dos. ¿Una relación entre qué? ¿Amigos? ¿Ex enemigos? ¿Compañeros, acaso? No lo sabía. Era muy pronto para averiguarlo, teniendo en cuenta que él no usaba todavía el nombre de pila del sangre pura todavía. Lo había notado al instante, no hablaba con él directamente y no usaba su nombre si quería llamar su atención. Se sorprendió de verdad notar ese detalle.

—¿Estás bien? —Kaname le habló tan cerca que Zero pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro.

Kaname estaba a treinta centímetros de él, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Sí, lo estoy —se obligó a responder, agradeciendo que no titubeara—. Acabo de levantarme.

—Lo sé —dijo Kaname.

Y Zero no lo comprendió, ¿cómo es que lo sabría? Que él supiera no bostezaba o algo similar para que lo hubiera dicho. Luego cayó en cuenta de que el olor pudo haberlo delatado, después de todo, el aroma de Ruka estaba en todo su cuerpo y no había que ser muy imaginativo para saber que apenas se había levantado. Zero tomó nota de que debía darse una ducha antes de salir después del sexo.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? —Kiryû quiso saber.

—Estirar un poco las piernas —contestó Kaname. Zero casi ríe por la coincidencia—. Este lugar es muy tranquilo, aunque aún no esté terminado. Supongo que se reanudara en cuanto esto se acabe.

—Hay muchos proyectos que tuvieron que suspenderse temporalmente por la presencia de Arika —dijo Zero, esquivando la mirada de Kaname enfocándose en la capilla—. Éste es uno de ellos. Lo cree para ocasiones especiales y para la reflexión de mis estudiantes.

—¿Ocasiones especiales? —inquirió Kuran.

Zero asintió.

—Cumpleaños, aniversarios, incluso bodas —contestó, acercándose hasta quedar debajo del vitral —. Los estudiantes no poseen una religión en particular, así que cree un espacio para quienes deseen casarse sin tener que jurar bajo el nombre de un dios.

—Es una buena idea —elogió Kaname, situándose a su lado izquierdo—. Quisiera preguntarte algo, si me lo permites.

—Mientras no sea sobre permitir a Yûki que vuelva a tener contacto con los estudiantes, puedes hacerlo —le contestó, sin mirarle siquiera.

Yûki había sido vetada de las clases cuando quiso beber la sangre de un estudiante humano y herido a quienes habían tratado de detenerla. De no ser por Kaname, Zero la hubiera matado ahí mismo, así que se ordenó que ella estuviera todo el día en su habitación. Kaname no replicó a eso, era lo mejor para Yûki.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte —dijo, obligando a que Zero lo mirara— es la razón por la que no me llamas por mi nombre.

Esta vez, Zero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, quedó expuesta ante los indagadores ojos borgoña, que no contestó de inmediato. Kuran se había dado cuenta también, no sólo él, y parecía afectado de alguna manera, haciendo que Zero formulara muchas preguntas sobre por qué lo estaría.

—Cuando hicimos las paces, creí que comenzarías a decir mi nombre así como me pediste decir el tuyo —Kaname le mantenía la mirada—. Ése fue el trato, y lo he estado cumpliendo, no obstante olvidaste tu parte.

—Oye, ya no me refiero a ti como sanguijuela o chupasangre, eso debe contar —propuso Zero, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

La expresión de Kuran no cambió nada, poniéndolo un poco confundido, sin creer que estuviera tomando en serio lo de su nombre.

—Supongo que al final, es imposible que olvides todo lo que te hice en el pasado, ¿verdad?

Eso golpeó un punto débil en los recuerdos de Zero, pero no ocasionó que se sintiera apenado, de hecho, lo enfureció.

—Tal vez no debí usar la palabra olvidar para hacer las paces —admitió, controlando su voz—. No puedo simplemente borrar todo como si no hubiera pasado, eso sería estúpido.

Kaname bajó la mirada, ahora ya no podía sostenerla con la de Zero.

—Sin embargo, puedo perdonarte por todo —soltó de repente haciendo que el sangre pura elevó su rostro con la pura impresión reflejada en él—. No debía haberte dicho sobre olvidar, sino sobre perdonar, hay mucha diferencia entre esas dos palabras.

Kaname se quedó boquiabierto, sintiendo alegría llenar su corazón.

—Y por cierto, si te llamo o no por tu nombre es mi problema. No tienes por qué hacer un drama sobre eso, Kaname—le espetó.

—Lo sé —admitió el otro.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, con ambos miraban la luz del amanecer que atravesaba el vitral e iluminaba todo con diferentes colores. En un rato, Zero se sentó en uno de las sillas de madera largas, optando por recostarse luego en una posición adecuada, recordando los tiempos en que dormía en cualquier parte. Perdido en recuerdos, se quedó dormido al instante. Kaname, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, se acercó, agachándose hasta estar a su altura, verificando gratamente que Zero sí confiaba en él pues si no fuera el caso ya estaría siendo víctima de sus poderes. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad para quitar algunos cabellos del rostro del cazador y sentir la calidez de esa piel de porcelana, pero se abstuvo de besarlo, no quería jugar a la ruleta rusa de esa manera. El aroma de Ruka seguía ahí, y Kaname deseó por un instante, ocupar su lugar en la cama del cazador. Podía soportarlo, lo que no soportaría sería que el aroma de Akira estuviera ahí, no lo permitiría, así le costara la vida.

—Me haces pensar locuras muy cuerdas —le susurró, con devoción—. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que tu hermano y tú me pertenecían, habría abandonado a Yûki para que tomaran su lugar. Pero Ichiru está muerto y tú fuiste marcado por otros colmillos debido a mi ceguera. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, probablemente estaríamos los tres fuera de toda esta situación y podría tomar lo que tanto deseo.

Avanzó hasta el cuello de Zero, rozando con sus labios la piel, sus colmillos queriendo reclamar lo que por muchos años se negó a probar, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que estaba despertando. Se levantó volviendo a su posición debajo del vitral.

Zero despertó con lentitud, tenía la mala maña de dormirse rápido en las bancas. Era como una costumbre que había adquirido con los años y que no podía dejar de hacer. Vio a Kaname, tan estoico como siempre parado en el mismo lugar, lo que le hizo saber que no se durmió tanto tiempo como creía. Se paró del asiento para ir con el sangre pura.

—Es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco más, Zero —le aconsejó Kaname—. Si estás cansando de las batallas de ayer, debes reponer fuerzas con el descanso adecuado. Todavía tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a extensas luchas, se cansara mucho porque apenas estás usando tu habilidad base.

Kiryû tuvo que aceptar el consejo, realmente se sentía cansado. El día anterior había peleado usado su neutralidad casi al final de la batalla, para entrenar un poco, y fue agotador. De pronto, sintió la suave tela de una bufanda colocándose en su cuello, con asombro, se percató de que Kaname la estaba poniendo. Era la bufanda blanca que traía él.

—Hace frío, puedes enfermarte —le dijo.

—¿Un vampiro sangre pura puede enfermarse? —inquirió, perplejo.

—No, pero te queda bien la bufanda —contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Zero rodó los ojos.

—Estás demente —pronunció, pero no se quitó la prenda—. Me largo, parece que el frío me hace alucinar y verte hacer bromas.

Kaname no le contestó, sólo emitió una sonrisa que Zero no vio al darse la vuelta a irse. Al estar solo, Kaname creyó que lo mejor sería ir a dormir también, no estaba cansado, pero algo de descanso no le vendría mal. Ese día nadie se levantaría temprano, pues Dante, Daemon y Alicia dormían mucho después de beber, Belial y Baal nunca se levantaban temprano los sábados, y los demás estaban tan agotados como Zero o incluso más. Arika no haría un atentado de momento, cuando de seguro estaba evaluando su siguiente movimiento en la partida. Así que Kaname volvió a su habitación, recordando las últimas palabras de Zero.

«_Sí, estoy demente…»_, pensó el sangre pura, «_… por ti»._

* * *

En un cuarto oculto en la mansión Shirabuki, Arika se paseaba de un lado a otro, riendo y tarareando una canción que no tenía una letra en particular. Se movía con gracia en su vestido de tul azul claro, bailando a un ritmo que no quedaba con la tonada, con su largo cabello platinado alborotándose a cada paso.

—Erase una vez, un ingenuo Rey… —comenzó a cantar— que se casó con una reina cruel.

Más movimientos acompañados de su voz de niña, cantando para la figura sentada en un trono justo en medio de la habitación de paredes lilas e iluminada con velas de olor lavanda. Los ojos lilas platinados de Arika adquirían un brillo siniestro con la luz de éstas. La figura sostenía una copa de champagne, mirando el espectáculo con atención con una capucha cubriendo su rostro.

—El Rey era amado, pero ella de temer.

Cuando terminó la canción, Arika permaneció inmóvil hasta que escuchó el aplauso de aprobación. Saltó del sitio para ir directo al trono y sentarse junto a las piernas vestidas con un lujoso pantalón negro. Una mano cariñosa acarició su cabeza, prodigándole caricias delicadas a los finos cabellos platinados como si fueran un hermoso tesoro. Arika ronroneó gustosa, inclinando su cabeza para obtener más contacto. La risa de un hombre acompañó la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella.

—Pareces un gato —le dijo, en broma, ganándose una mueca de reproche por parte de Arika—. No creí que te acostumbraras tan rápido a esta apariencia, debo asumir que te quedarás así de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad?

—Esta apariencia es adecuada —respondió ella—. Me permite abrazarte sin lastimarte, sentir tus caricias sin sentirme pequeña, desplazarme sin esfuerzo, además, sé que te gustan mucho mi cabello y mis ojos, y con esta apariencia lucen mucho más.

—Me gustas de todas formas, pequeña hermosa —le rectificó, de forma dulce.

Ella mostró su mejor sonrisa, amplia, sincera, enseñando sus blancos dientes como perlas.

—Y tú me gustas a mí, —Arika tomó la tela que cubría el rostro de su mano, develando su identidad y propinándole un suave beso en la mejilla— Akira-sama.

Akira Tsukishiro sonrió con placer al sentir las manos suaves de Arika Kurotsuki sobre su piel. Dejó la copa de champagne al lado y la tomó por la cintura, colocándola sobre su regazo. Ella soltó una risita boba, acurrucándose y recargando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente y durmiendo al instante. Acunó con cuidado a Arika, besando sus cabellos con delicadeza y tomando de nuevo su copa. Empezó a tararear una canción, la misma que ella le estaba cantando, deteniéndose en cierta parte.

—Un día paseando por el jardín, una flecha lo atravesó —entonó, en voz baja, casi un susurro—. El rey murió y perdió a su amor.

Se quedó mirando la expresión calmada de la chica durmiente, antes de concentrarse en asuntos más importantes, como la inesperada presencia de Baal Rumanov. Había esperado que el odio entre los gemelos mantuviera, por lo menos, a uno fuera de esto, pero no calculó bien que Dante sabría manejar ese movimiento mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada mal, admitía, su primo mostraba que la sangre Whitemoon dentro de él era bien merecida. Había querido deshacerse de Ruka Souen al no encontrarle más utilidad, después de todo, había hecho arreglos para que Kaname la sustituyera en su papel, pero no había subestimado la transformación de Zero y la forma en que contemplaba su nueva naturaleza. Ruka estaba adentrándose a su corazón más de lo debido y no lo permitiría.

Bebió de un sorbo el resto del champagne, planeando su siguiente movida, jugando con un mechón platinado.

—Zero… —musitó con suavidad, perdiéndose por un momento en el recuerdo los cálidos brazos de cazador, pero luego su mente lo traicionó mostrándole la escena donde Zero y Ruka habían hecho el amor. Un golpe bajo ideado por Dante para lastimarlo.

La ira lo inundó, pero tuvo el suficiente control para dirigir las ondas de poder a las paredes y el piso y no contra Arika.

Sus ojos almendrados se tornaron rojizos, por la sed y por el odio, el primero por el deseo de beber la sangre de Zero Kiryû y el segundo por ver morir a Ruka Souen de inmediato.

—No más juegos —finalizó con voz lúgubre.

* * *

**Lilith: **¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Les dio hambre xD? Prometo más momentos Kaname/Zero porque a muchas no les gusta que Ruka tomé tanto protagonismo, además falta el yaoi, pero por eso metí a Baal. Para hacer yaoi se necesitan muchos hombres guapos. Sin más que decirles, agradezco sus review, me hacen más feliz que político con aguinaldo xD.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	14. La Caída de la Torre

**Disclaimer**: Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su creadora es Matsuri Hino-san.

**Advertencias: **_Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Shojo-Ai/Yuri, Gore, Violencia, OoC leve, Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, OC._

**Pareja (s): **_**(Principales) **__Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryû. Aido Hanabusa x Wakaba Sayori. Shiki Senri x Wakaba Sira. Kuran Kaname x Kuran Yûki __**(Secundarias) **__Kiryû Zero x Souen Ruka. Ichijou Takuma x Shiki Senri. Kain Akatsuki x Kiryû Zero. Kuran Yûki x Kiryû Zero. Shiki Senri x Touya Rima. Shiki Senri x Kiryû Zero. Kiryû Zero x Wakaba Sayori. __Daemon Winchester x Zero Kiryû. Alicia Thunderwitch x Ruka Souen. __Dante Herrderhölle x Kaname Kuran. Sira Wakaba x Zero Kiryû. _

**Lilith: **Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. He aprovechado mi tiempo libre para adelantar todo lo que pueda mis fics. No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que he incluido más momentos yaoi o Shounen-Ai, para que la trama tome su curso. Espero sus comentarios.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo Trece**

**La Caída de la Torre **

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Cubrid su rostro, _

_me deslumbra; _

_ha muerto joven"._

—_John Webster._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Baal despertó justo al medio día. Trató de mover su cuerpo para estirarse, pero falló en su cometido al sentir presión en su espalda y en su estómago. Intrigado por esto parpadeó confundido acostumbrando a sus pupilas a la luz y encontrándose en una posición nada cómoda. Su cara quedó en blanco al toparse con el rostro de Dante Herrderhölle a un centímetro de la suya, luego volteó para toparse con Daemon Winchester acurrucándose en el hueco de su nuca. Permaneció en silencio para procesar la situación porque no comprendía en qué momento esos dos se metieron en su cama sin que se diera cuenta. Se removió con incomodidad entre los brazos constrictores que lo mantenían casi inmóvil, sus pulmones exigían que saliera de inmediato de allí o podría morir asfixiado. Debía tener cuidado en eso pues ninguno de los dos vampiros tenía buen despertar, aún recordaba la primera vez que despertó a Dante… decir que el infierno se había desatado era una descripción muy adecuada. Así que primero logró zafar uno de sus brazos que usaría para quitar los de ellos. Lo malo era que si conseguía quitarse de encima a uno, el otro se enrollaba más en él y las manos ajenas comenzaban a posarse en partes íntimas de su anatomía. Eso era una mala señal. Una muy, muy mala señal.

—Puta suerte la mía —masculló en volumen bajo, justo cuando la mano derecha de Daemon descendía por su plano vientre directo a su entrepierna.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Dante pasó su lengua por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos en toda la zona hasta llegar a su barbilla. La señal de alerta pasó de amarilla a roja al sentir los toques nada inocentes de Daemon en su trasero, masajeando la tierna carne con su mano desocupada. Baal comenzó a hiperventilarse más cuando empezaron a quitarle la camisa y a tocarlo por todas partes. Se preguntó si valía la pena dejarlos seguir con tal de no sufrir su furia matutina.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlos? —le susurró Alicia a Belial en la cama continua, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Belial pareció meditarlo un segundo. Observó a su hermano hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerse cuerdo en la excitante situación, como sus mejillas se coloreaban como hace años no lo hacían y ahogaba suspiros ante las caricias impropias de los dos intrusos en su cama.

—Veamos hasta donde llegan.

Baal estaba en problemas. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando involuntariamente ante cada uno de los toques, ante las dedicadas manos paseándose por sus hombres, por su pecho, por su vientre, apretando la carne suave de sus nalgas, y los besos ¡Esos malditos y exactos besos en pálida piel! Lo estaban volviendo loco, provocaban suspiros deliciosos pues los desgraciados sabían usar muy bien sus labios.

La boca de Dante atrapó la suya con movimientos lentos, suaves, en una danza rítmica y delirante haciendo que renaciera en él la pasión frustrada que había estado guardada durante 10 mil años. Mientras Daemon atacó su cuello sin piedad, rozando la vena yugular con sus recién restaurados colmillos y probando su piel, a la vez que estimulaba sus pezones con ambas manos. Baal jadeó ante el embate tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por los labios demandantes de Dante, no daba tregua al momento de besar, era como si no necesitara de aire entre beso y beso. Temiendo por su vida, Baal puso sus manos sobre los hombros delgados separándolo de él.

Grave error.

Las manos de Dante atraparon sus muñecas con brusquedad. Rumanov supo que estaba perdido cuando se topó con los ojos almendrados viéndolo con amenaza y excitación, una poderosa y peligrosa mezcla cuando se trataba de Dante; Daemon también despertó por completo, sintiendo el peligro pensó que otra ocasión sería más apropiada para saciar su libido, podía ser desinhibido y atrevido, pero él nunca se inmiscuiría en un trío con Dante sin el expreso consentimiento de éste. Optó por sentarse en la cama donde Belial y Alicia seguían de espectadores, casi sacando palomitas de maíz para disfrutar de la película triple equis que sucedería a continuación.

Sin embargo, Dante no pensaba lo mismo que ellos. Baal cometió el error de despertarlo justo en medio de un sueño placentero, soñar para alguien tan viejo como él era una bendición, pues conforme los vampiros puros cumplían milenios el mundo onírico de sus sueños desaparecía. Dormir sin soñar era algo extraño al principio, tenías que acostumbrarte con el tiempo. Ahora que por fin se había sumergido de nuevo en las imágenes difusas del sueño, no perdonaría al imbécil que se había atrevido a despertarle.

—Largo de aquí —ordenó a los tres sin mirarlos, con toda la atención sobre su presa.

—Eh… —Alicia se quejó—. Pero todavía no empiezan nada.

El silencio que llenó la habitación no era bueno, Dante se quedaba callado cuando no se obedecían sus órdenes al instante.

—Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar —convino decir Belial, una pelea entre desertores en ese momento no sería conveniente—. Alicia, Daemon, vámonos ahora.

—Ya voy, mamá —bromeó Daemon, levantándose junto con Alicia.

—Ustedes dos son unos aguafiestas —dijo Alicia con un puchero.

Baal le dirigió una mirada de súplica a su hermano, pidiéndole en silencio que no se atreviera a dejarlo solo, sin embargo, se topó con que Belial le sonreía como quien anima a alguien en una tarea imposible. Salió sin decir algo rumbo al dormitorio de Zero para ver si ellos ya estaban despiertos.

«_Maldito hijo de…»_

—Pensar que viniste aquí a morir me hace creer que tus 13 mil años no te ayudaron en nada —dijo Dante.

Baal tragó profundo mirándolo fijamente, observando las líneas de su espectacular cuerpo, el tono níveo de la exquisita piel, los músculos torneados en tensión y la forma en que esos ojos almendrados le miraban… por todas las malditas cosas sagradas, incluso cuando la furia centelleaba en sus irises te atrapaban con un magnetismo arrebatador.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo de una vez —replicó Baal sin amedrentarse, con voz orgullosa pues ni siquiera Dante podía lograr aminorar su sangre Rumanov.

La sonrisa que se extendió a los delgados labios tuvo un doble efecto en él, se sintió inquieto y agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mostrando su impaciencia.

—Quien diría que el hijo predilecto de Ekaterina estaría tan ansioso porque su sobrino lo tome.

—Quien diría que tú perdieras el tiempo hablando tanto, Dante —refutó Baal elevando su rostro para depositar un pequeño mordisco en su barbilla—. Espero que no hayas pensado que sería sencillo estar conmigo.

—Si fuera fácil no valdría la pena hacerlo.

Dante se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo soltando sus muñecas, recorriendo la fina espalda provista de músculos torneados. Al estar liberado, Baal correspondió paseando sus manos por donde se le diera la gana, pegándose más al cuerpo ajeno, rozando su entrepierna con su rodilla estimulándolo. Hacia tantos miles de años que no disfrutaba del contacto ardiente de la piel de un amante, que sus nervios sensibles captaban cualquier roce, cada caricia era intensificada hasta el infinito sumergiéndolo en un éxtasis sin comparación. Su cuerpo revivía cada sensación nueva y a la vez conocida nacida del encuentro fortuito con Dante, aventurándose más, atreviéndose a apretarlos con más fuerza, a morderlo en todas partes, a tocarlo sin vergüenza alguna, llegando tan lejos como se lo permitiera el otro. Baal gemía sin pudor alguno, de nada tenía que apenarse ¿Por qué alguien se avergonzaría de un acto tan placentero, tan liberador, tan sofocante como lo era el sexo? Hacerlo con Dante era maravilloso, no creía disfrutarlo del mismo modo que si estuviera con un amante mortal; no, no podría comparar la manos humanas y torpes contra las maestras y certeras, ni tampoco los besos, ni las lamidas, la lengua de Dante mostraba no sólo estar adiestrada en múltiples idiomas.

Era glorioso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era una lucha entre dos figuras poderosas y antiguas, una mezcla de sensaciones excitantes que los cubría, que los envolvía en el clímax del apabullante orgasmo.

La fuerza conjunta pudo haber provocado que toda la Academia se viera sumergida en un calor sofocante, por suerte, Belial había colocado una barrera para que eso no sucediera. No quería que los estudiantes cedieran ante el impulso de liberarse provocado por el encuentro de dos vampiros tan viejos.

* * *

Zero no volvió a su habitación después de hablar con Kaname. Había querido hacerlo, pero el sueño desapareció cuando el aroma impregnado en la bufanda llegó hasta su nariz, fue como cuando despertaba por las mañanas atraído por el aroma del desayuno, atrayente y enervante. Quiso quitársela por un instante y arrojarla lejos, pero el recuerdo de los ojos borgoñas llenos de… de… ¿eso había sido devoción, acaso? No importaba, no pudo tirarla y la dejó en su cuello, sin poder evitar apretarla con su mano, sin comprender desde hace cuánto se había vuelto tan sentimental. Como fuese, decidió ir a su oficina para descansar un poco y revisar el sobre que Kaito le había dado la noche anterior.

El sobre contenía papeles de suma importancia para él. Había archivos notariales, exámenes médicos, registros de nacimiento y defunciones, notas de propiedades en otras países, cartas, telegramas. Pero se detuvo a examinar un papel en especial, era el más grande de todos y en el cual estaban escritos muchos nombres que no conocía, pero cuyo apellido era el factor común de todos. Ante él se extendía el árbol genealógico de los Kiryû con todos los nombres de sus familiares desde sus inicios hasta su generación actual. Los primeros nombres lo sorprendieron, al parecer Zelig Kiryû, el primero de todos, se había casado con Sayuri Wakaba hace 10 mil años. Saber que él y Sayori compartían un antepasado en común lo asombró de sobremanera. Sus descendientes eran… se quedó boquiabierto al ver dos nombres unidos en una línea en forma de triángulo. Eso significaba que Lacie y Len Kiryû eran gemelos. Eso no era posible, si sus antepasados habían bebido sangre de vampiro no podrían tener descendencia melliza. Revisó todo el árbol de pies a cabezas, siguiendo la línea de Lacie pues debajo del nombre de Len estaba escrito que había desaparecido; la línea seguida revelaba que los Kiryû habían tenido mera descendencia primogénita, nada de segundos hijos, y que su apellido prevalecía sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo, hace 127 años uno de sus miembros había tenido dos hijos y la descendencia del segundo hijo no estaba escrita o ausente, sólo estaba una rama que indicaba que si había algo más ahí y eso era lo que le interesaba conocer.

¿Qué es lo que les había ocurrido a los miembros de esa rama de su familia en particular? Hasta donde sabía él era el único Kiryû que quedaba, así que la idea de encontrar a otros de su linaje le era esperanzadora. Kaito había hecho un muy buen trabajo extrayendo toda la información de su clan de los archivos privados de la Asociación, no quería que nadie ajeno tuviera acceso a ellos. Guardó todo de vuelta en el sobre y lo metió en un cajón especial de su escritorio bajo llave. Ahora sabía que más pedirle a Kaito investigar, le interesaba saber qué había sucedido para que la estirpe de Wes Kiryû (el segundo hijo) no estuviera registrada.

El sonido de toques en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, cuando se abrió reveló las figuras de Belial, Alicia y Daemon, que entraron saludándolo con cortesía. Alicia se sentó sobre sus piernas sin importarle en lo absoluto seguir vestida con una camisa azul, dejando expuestas sus largas piernas. Zero decidió ignorarlo. Debía acostumbrarse las libertades que se tomaban todos, preguntándose internamente si él haría lo mismo con el pasar de los siglos. Comenzaron a hablar sobre filosofía, un tema en particular que nació de la curiosidad de Belial por conocerlo más. Descubrió que era un muchacho inteligente y suspicaz, de mente indomable y abierta, pero sus conocimientos sobre su naturaleza pura eran escasos. Sabía muy poco de sí que Belial pensó que Akira hizo un buen trabajo en mantenerlo así por tanto tiempo. Le sorprendió más saber que Zero no había bebido directamente la sangre de Shizuka, quien lo convirtió primero.

—¿Acaso eso el algo malo? —preguntó Kiryû al ver su expresión demasiado seria—. Ya no puedo caer en la locura ahora que soy un purasangre, aunque sí necesito beber sangre diariamente hasta que Akira vuelva.

—No se trata de eso —comenzó Belial, tratando de explicarlo lo más breve y explícito que podía—. Cuando un humano es convertido en vampiro debe beber la sangre de su creador para evitar caer en la demencia, también sirve para estrechar el vínculo de sí mismo con su nueva naturaleza.

—La sangre del creador permite entender nuestras raíces —intervino Daemon, al ver la cara de confusión de Zero—. Puede pensarse como un ritual pues confiere al humano convertido de ciertos poderes que comparte con su creador.

No sabía eso, aunque no es como si conociera mucho sobre los rituales sangrientos de los vampiros. Además le parecía extraño no haber obtenido ningún poder al haber probado la sangre de Shizuka.

—Ninguna de las familias creadas por Akira saben sobre eso —dijo Alicia—. Es una de las tantas cosas que se perdió con el cambio climático. Ahora sólo los desertores lo conocemos, aunque creo que estuvo bien que no se supiera. Los cazadores habrían tenido muchos problemas combatiendo vampiros de ínfimo nivel con poderes de purasangre.

En eso tenía mucha razón, si los humanos convertidos eran problemáticos sin ninguna fuerza extra, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Apenas estás descubriendo tus habilidades, Kiryû. Dante te ha dado unos cuantos consejos, ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que te cuesta trabajo manejarlo, mucho más que a Kaname en sus principios. Dudo mucho que sea por tu linaje de cazador, eso no supondría más que una ventaja y pudiste comprobarlo con tu habilidad de neutralización.

—Puedo hacerlo al enfocarme en una emoción a la vez —dijo, recordando su pelea con Aido.

—Las habilidades base se manejan de acuerdo al control de emociones —concordó Belial—. Es más fácil concentrarse cuando estás nada más furioso, alegre o triste, que cuando sientes un conjunto de todas ellas a la vez. Kaname no tuvo problemas para controlar su fuerza porque fue convertido por Akira, sin interrupción alguna. Fuiste convertido por Shizuka Hiou, por lo cual requieres de más procesos antes de alcanzar un equilibrio.

—Y no, Zero-rin, que hayas bebido de Kaname e Ichiru no es lo mismo que beber la sangre directamente —apremió Daemon sonriendo—. Los filtros no sirven cuando se trata de lo que es mejor para ti.

—Pues no hay nada más que hacer, Shizuka está muerta y tendré que trabajar con lo que tengo.

—De hecho, podemos hacer algo para arreglar ese pequeño problema —dijo Belial—. También ayudaría a que no sufrieras sed como si fueras un nivel E.

Zero observó la expresión pensativa del desertor, intrigado por lo que le diría. Sobre todo, le llamaba la atención eso de para la sed que lo asediaba porque de encontrar la solución ni Ruka ni Rima estarían obligadas a ser sus bancos personales de sangre.

—¿No estarás pensando en llevar al muchacho al Santuario de los Ancestros, verdad? Porque él todavía no tiene 500 años —apretó entre sus la cabeza de Zero, sofocándolo con sus abultados pechos—, no puedes hacerle esto a este hermoso muchacho.

—¿Qué es el Santuario de los Ancestros? —preguntó Zero con esfuerzo. Alicia tenía un fuerte agarre, ahora le apretaba las mejillas.

—Es el recinto en el cual los purasangres de cualquier estatus guardan una muestra de su sangre —explicó Dante, recargado en el marco de la puerta, desnudo del torso y con un ajustado jean azul nada más, el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

No fue necesaria una explicación de su parte, podía olerse el aroma de Baal y los residuos hormonales por todo su cuerpo, junto con las marcas de rasguños y dedos por su pálida piel, demostraban que había sido una lucha pasional corta, pero brusca. Era esperado de dos vampiros tan viejos y poderosos. Detrás de él estaba Baal en las mismas condiciones que Dante, aunque su cabello mucho más despeinado, por lo menos él si estaba completamente vestido.

—Qué fiasco, acabaron muy rápido —se burló Daemon, con una media sonrisa—. Creo que ambos han agotado su libido. Es lo malo de ser tan viejo.

—Lo dice el joven inexperto que se viene sólo con pensar en que se sentiría tener una verga en el culo —mofó Dante, sentándose con desfachatez en uno de los sillones—. Deja de joder porque no te deje participar, me apetecía la carne familiar, no la que está en descuento.

—Oh, no comiencen una pelea, eh —advirtió Alicia—. Estamos aquí para hablar sobre qué haremos con este querido muchacho, no a debatir que carne es mejor que otra; recuerden, la carne es carne y no hay diferencia alguna en la cama.

Dante tan sólo sonrió, acomodándose mejor. A Zero le estaba quedando más clara la relación que llevaban esos dos. Aunque jamás imaginó que Dante pudiese enamorarse de Alicia, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tenía mucho sentido; Alicia poseía las cualidades para atraer a muchos hombres, entre los cuales Dante no era una excepción.

—Cuando un purasangre nace —Belial retomó el tema—, se toma una muestra de su sangre para archivarla en el Santuario de los Ancestros; todos los linajes de los vampiros se encuentran ahí como en una biblioteca. Se guardan como una especie de genealogía de todos los descendientes de mi tío y los que nacieron a partir de Akira. La sangre de Shizuka debe estar ahí, la beberás para fortalecer tus poderes.

—Alicia mencionó algo sobre la edad —dijo Zero—. Que debía de tener 500 años para ir.

—¿Acaso crees que el Santuario es para todo el público? —resopló Dante con burla—. Las muestras son depositadas por los padres, quienes quieran acceder a ella deben de tener cierto rango de edad, de esa forma se protege los secretos y el poder resguardados en esos putos frasquitos. Sólo los purasangres pueden vivir tanto tiempo, ningún noble o humano puede entrar. A pesar de que eres un novato en todo esto, puedes acceder. Bebiste la sangre de Kaname, aunque no creo que sepas algo sobre las diversas reglas de transferencia de sangre.

—Haz el favor de iluminarme, vampiro —espetó con sarcasmo.

Dante emitió una sonrisa ladeada.

—Las reglas se aplican a nosotros y a Kaname por la edad, todos tenemos más de 10 mil años. Regla uno, si un desertor bebe la sangre de otro desertor su poder se incrementara en la mitad de los años totales de quien beba; es decir, si Kaname bebiera mi sangre obtendría la mitad de mis años, que se sumarían a su edad fortaleciendo su fuerza y poder. Regla dos, un vampiro común (como tú, cazador) no obtendrá los beneficios de la regla uno, sólo desarrollará un poco más de poder, nada más. Regla tres, no puedes beber la sangre de un desertor dos veces seguidas, la potencia es tal que morirías al intentarlo, llevarías a tu cuerpo al límite. Regla cuatro, nadie puede beber la sangre de los ancestros o sacar cualquier muestra del santuario, la sangre que está ahí es _sagrada _—hizo una mueca despectiva al decirlo— y no debe ser probada por labios indignos.

»—Y entre todas estas reglas, fuiste una excepción por completo al beber la sangre de Kaname —siguió con su explicación—. Obtuviste tanto fuerza como años, aunque te veas a ti mismo como un novato de 47 años, ahora mismo tienes aproximadamente 547.

—¡Wii! —saltó Alicia, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. Eso significa que puedes entrar, _mon_ _amour_ ¡Ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan joven! —rió estruendosamente—. Bueno, tampoco eres tan viejo viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, eres un cachorro.

Zero no sabía cómo responder, entre saber que era más viejo de lo que aparentaba y que esa mujer le estaba sacando el aire, se había quedado en blanco. No imaginaba que beber la sangre de Kaname tendría estas consecuencias, aunque si lo pensaba bien resultaba provechoso. Pero Dante le había omitido un dato, algo que realmente no tenía importancia y que seguramente usaría después para causar problemas, sobre cómo Zero no obtuvo esa cantidad de años hasta que bebió de Kaname siendo un purasangre. Fue cuando pudo absorber todos los beneficios de la sangre de Kuran, cuando pudo sacarle buen provecho.

—El Santuario no está lejos de aquí —informó Daemon—. Está escondido entre lo que quedó de la antigua ciudad de Kioto. No nos tomará mucho llegar ahí.

—No tengo problemas con esto, supongo que ya tienen trazado lo que deberemos hacer para llegar hasta allá. Es probable que Arika siga vigilando nuestros movimientos desde fuera, así que no iré a menos que la Academia esté segura.

—Ya pensé sobre eso —intercedió Dante—. Para ir a Kioto formaremos un equipo de siete miembros, todos tus subordinados irán, cazador, además de Alicia, Belial y yo. Los demás se quedaran a cuidar a tu preciada guardería. Partiremos mañana antes de que salga el sol, no utilizaremos vehículos esta vez, usaremos nuestras formas de animales para ir —se levantó de su asiento—. Si ya no hay interesante que hablar…

Tomó del brazo a Baal, llevándolo consigo.

—… sigamos un rato más, ¿o ya no puedes?

—Eres tan desagradable como siempre —pronunció Baal, pero no hizo amago de soltarse—. No insultes mi resistencia.

—¿Esta vez sí puedo verlos? —preguntó Alicia con picardía.

Pero ninguno le contestó, en las irises almendradas y azules brillaba la flama del deseo contenido que sus dueños sentían. No era necesario ser un genio saber a donde habían ido los dos cuando desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Zero suspiró con cansancio, aunque no podía quejarse cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Hueles a Ruka —espetó Alicia olfateando su cuello, sin recriminarle, marcándole lo obvio—. Así que has descubierto la sensualidad de nuestra naturaleza que no está bajo el ojo juicioso de una moral decadente. Pensé que su relación era profesional, si tuviera que describirla, diría que eran amigos, sí bastante cercanos, pero que respetaban ciertas fronteras.

—Las circunstancias en las que se dio el siguiente paso no estuvieron bajo nuestro control —contestó Zero—. Sin embargo, no que quejo de los resultados. De hecho, creo que poner un límite al principio de todo esto fue totalmente innecesario.

Ciertamente, su relación habría tenido ese cambio en cualquier momento, incluso sin la provocación de Dante. Eran amigos, aliados y amantes, nada mal teniendo en cuenta las pocas relaciones con mujeres que había mantenido a lo largo de su vida.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la conocías de tu época como prefecto de esta academia —interrumpió Daemon.

Zero asintió.

—En esos años no nos llevábamos bien, creo que algunas veces quise volarle la cabeza y ella quería matarme otras cuantas —dijo.

—¿Cuándo fue que cambio a esto? —preguntó Belial—. No me malentiendas, pocas veces vi a dos personas tratarse con tanta confianza después de un pasado turbulento.

Zero tuvo que darle la razón, hubo unos cuantos que le preguntaron lo mismo.

—Sucedió un mes después del eclipse de hace 17 años —comenzó—. Ella y Rima habían estado confinadas a una celda especial para mantener vigilados a todos los vampiros descontrolados que capturaron. No sabía que estaban ahí hasta que Kaito me lo informó. Al principio fui para pagar una deuda con Ruka, se la debía por haberme salvado en una ocasión. Cuando encontré la celda supe que algo pasaba, el olor a sangre putrefacta impregnaba toda la prisión, pero ahí olía a sangre fresca. Ruka estaba muy débil, así que le ofrecí mi sangre para recuperarse y las traje aquí. Creí que en cuanto se recuperaran se irían, pero ambas de quedaron. Desde entonces están a mi servicio.

—Akira te convirtió en ese entonces ¿verdad? —inquirió Belial.

—Sí, pero aún no formalizaba ninguna relación con él, de hecho, no confiaba y la única razón por la que acepte ser convertido era por el beneficio de obtener el estatus y el nivel que necesitaba para sacar adelante la Academia. No podría hacerlo sin tener alguna influencia por mi cuenta en el Concilio, así que decidí completar el proceso y convertirme en un purasangre.

—Y obtuviste la lealtad de tres nobles en un corto tiempo —Belial estaba maravillado por la historia, más por el encanto y seguridad que Zero transmitía sin saberlo que por otra cosa.

Ganarse la devoción y respeto de un miembro de la sociedad de vampiros era extremadamente difícil, sino imposible. Muy pocos vampiros depositaban su confianza en sus congéneres, ni uno confiaba en el otro, eso se aplicaba también para los purasangres. Era una cultura que educaba para desconfiar hasta de tu sombra, pues había mucho en juego que perder o ganar. Sin embargo, Zero era inmune a todo eso, había roto los esquemas convencionales y ahora tres vampiros darían su vida para protegerlo. Zero era reconocido como uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo y también como un líder sangre pura competente a pesar de su corta edad.

—Eres interesante —admitió Belial, perturbado por la mezcla de sentimientos que Zero le hacía sentir.

Zero lucía atónito por la inesperada declaración del desertor. Estaba acostumbrado a cierta clase de cumplidos, la mayoría por parte de las chicas de la Academia, otros por parte de los hombres, algunos muy picantes por parte de Daemon y otros más provenientes de sus recuerdos con Akira. No esperaba algo así de Belial, así que no supo que responder.

—Dime, Kiryû, ¿confías en Akira Tsukishiro? —le preguntó de repente.

Oh, eso tampoco lo esperaba. No ocultó nada su desconcierto, sin entender a qué venía eso. Primero le decía sobre lo interesante que era para después preguntarle sobre si confiaba en Akira. De verdad, los desertores eran unos tipos excéntricos, tal vez es lo que sucedía conforme vivían a lo largo de los milenios.

—Claro que sí —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Interiormente, Belial estaba impresionado por la sinceridad impresa en la respuesta, no había duda ni recelo al responder. Eso le indicaba que Zero Kiryû seguía enamorado de Tsukishiro. También le indicaba otra cosa, una mucho más oscura. Porque Akira seguía siendo una imagen sin tacha en su mente, sin saber que lo manipulaba sin percatarse de ello, una forma de mantenerlo ciego ante sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan perspicaz como Zero, no se diera cuenta de la verdad que ocultaban los irises almendrados? Entonces podría ignorar esa pregunta y plantear otra con mucho más sentido; ¿Qué es lo que había utilizado Akira para mantener una venda sobre los ojos de Zero? Era más que obvio que había sido una artimaña muy baja, quizás alguien hubiera muerto por ello.

No preguntó nada más sobre Akira en lo que restó de la conversación, se enfocó más en conocer el pasado de Zero, pues la mejor forma de encontrar un indicio era conocer la historia trazada de por medio. Además, le interesaba saber qué lo que había hecho Kaname durante esos años de convivencia con él, qué es lo que había sucedido entre esos dos para que, a pesar de la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, se resistieran con tanta vehemencia que no lo comprendía.

* * *

Arika ordenó a Ritter y Catena mantenerse atentos a cualquier movimiento del enemigo y preparar lo necesario para seguirlos y atacar. Ninguno replicó, aceptaron al instante. No obstante, Ritter presentía que había algo extraño en la orden, pues hasta el momento sólo habían atacado esporádicamente y con grupos menores de vampiros modificados. Pasar tan pronto a la ofensiva no era una táctica adecuada suponiendo que el enemigo tenía un enorme poder de defensa y estrategas cualificados, era algo apresurado, algo de lo que no sacarían mucho provecho si es que se armaba una buena defensa (y teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían obtenido a los dos Rumanov, su defensa era absoluta). No quería ofender a Arika, mucho menos contradecirla, pero esa orden no había sido hecha por ella; lo sabía, sentía que había algo más.

Catena no estaba tan intrigada como él. Para ella las órdenes eran órdenes y procuraría tener todo listo para cuando se necesitara. Era esperado de una muchacha que no tenía mucha experiencia en asuntos bélicos, la habían educado para ser una refinada dama de sociedad que estaría comprometida con Jack Ripper no para ser un combatiente en batallas. A pesar de eso, había heredado la astucia de su madre y no dudaba en aprovecharlo. Sus planes eran sencillos y obvios, pero efectivos.

—Si sigues tan callado, pensaré en que estás dudando de la palabra de nuestra señora —le dijo con una risita, jugueteando con un mechón de su rubio cabello.

Ritter chistó con ironía.

—Así te pareces demasiado a Daemon, tan estúpidamente serio en ocasiones.

Eso había logrado que el mayor Winchester entrecerrara los ojos, disgustado por la maldita comparación, mucho más por quien lo decía. Porque Ritter no veía a Catena, nunca lo hacía, veía a su madre, a la hermosa Sara. Ella a quien había deseado por tantos años, a quien había tenido que volver loca para hacerla suya. Los comentarios de Catena le importaban porque eran los comentarios de Sara.

—Deja de joder con eso, Catena —replicó, después de un rato—. Sigues molesta con él porque no cayó ante tus coqueteos.

La expresión risueña de Catena sufrió una ligera deformación, pero fue imperceptible.

—Claro que estoy molesta ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? Una chica puede enojarse si quiere por el rechazo que sufrió. Puede odiar al maldito bastardo que se atrevió a decirle que nunca habría algo más que lazos de hermandad. ¿Acaso tú no estuviste furioso cuando nuestra madre te rechazó, Ritter? Entonces guarda silencio, querido hermano, no conviene incitar una confrontación entre nosotros, Arika-sama estaría molesta por ello.

No respondió, sabía que decía la verdad. Una pelea no venía al caso sólo les haría perder el tiempo.

—¿Jack está listo para ser usado? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Lo está —contestó, volviendo a su actitud juguetona—. Me tomó mucho tiempo amaestrarlo para que cumpliera las órdenes perfectamente, pero el trabajo está hecho. Aunque me sigue intrigando que a pesar de mi veneno siguiera oponiéndose a mí en algunas ocasiones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hubo momentos en los que se resistía, no, no era eso, era como si cambiara —explicó—. Como si se creara otra personalidad que era más fuerte, mucho más intimidante. Conozco muy bien la forma de mirar de Jack, cuando sucedían los cambios la amabilidad y la ternura no estaban ahí, los remplazaba el odio, la frivolidad y… bueno, no lo comprendo, pero también había venganza en ellos.

—Probablemente sea una especie de protección de su mente. En la octava guerra mundial torturábamos a los prisioneros y algunos creaban otra personalidad para protegerse del dolor de las torturas. Aunque eso ocurría en un 9% de los casos y eran los prisioneros con una estancia más longeva. Ripper no ha estado aquí más que dos años, para ser tan viejo debería llevarle más tiempo caer en la locura.

—Bueno, también usamos la sangre de Arika-sama —recapacitó ella—, pudo haber tenido un efecto secundario más fuerte de lo previsto. Quizás aceleró el proceso de bipartición de la personalidad. Sinceramente, lo seguiré tomando como teoría, le pediré luego a Cavallone una explicación más objetiva.

—Claro, si te atraen las explicaciones pedantes de un nerd con complejo de terrorista —resopló Ritter con burla—. Está tan concentrado en su nueva rata de laboratorio que no te prestara atención —soltó una carcajada—. Me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente siga persiguiendo un objetivo tan absurdo.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le proveyó semejante camino? —inquirió ella, mordaz—. Después de todo, Jonah Haddock fue tu derecho de sangre.

—Era único, lo admito, pero no me interesaba —dijo Ritter con aburrimiento.

—¿Único? Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho alabar a un humano.

Winchester rodó los ojos.

—Él poseía en la sangre una cualidad que nadie ha tenido hasta ahora. Cuando lo mordí creí que se volvería vampiro como todos los demás, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no pasó nada. No sufrió ninguna transformación ni porque le di de mi sangre, ni porque lo mordí tantas veces que bien pudo morirse desangrado por las heridas. Su sangre era inmune al veneno. No podía convertirse.

—Increíble —admitió Catena con sorpresa—. No conozco un caso similar. Sí, existen personas cuya sangre es veneno para nosotros, pero una inmunidad a la conversión es rara. Ahora entiendo porque elige sujetos con características sanguíneas distintivas.

—Está tratando de encontrar sangre afín con la del cuerpo de Haddock.

—¿Qué cuerpo? —preguntó ella.

—Ah, aún no lo has visto —sonrió con jactancia—. Cuando lo mate, Cavallone tomó su cuerpo y lo sumergió en un líquido especial para conservarlo, para buscar la forma de revivirlo. Desde entonces ha recolectado todo lo que provea de pistas sobre la resurrección, ha hecho tres intentos hasta hora, cuatro si contamos a Wakaba. El primero fue con un humano cuya sangre reventaba a cualquier vampiro. El segundo intento fue Arika-sama.

Esta vez, la sorpresa sí llenó la expresión de Catena.

—El tercero fue hace cinco mil años, al toparse con un tipo cuya sangre sumergía en un coma a los vampiros —siguió enumerando Ritter—. Los tres le proporcionaron mucha información, pero ninguno sirvió para su propósito. Es muy imbécil para aceptar la verdad. Lo muerto, muerto está.

—Oh, ya comprendo ahora su interés por esa chiquilla, ella debe poseer una cualidad distintiva en la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que su hermano correspondió—. Pobre, pobre muchacha, morir por la obsesión mórbida de un desertor debe ser horrible.

Soltó una risita.

—Bueno, qué más da, ¿quieres tomar un poco de té? —le ofreció.

—Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento.

—… no creas que por eso te voy a dar uno de mis pasteles de mandarina.

—… mierda.

* * *

El agua escurría por su piel lacerada cayendo de nuevo a la cámara de cristal sobre la que colgaba, las gotas lavaban la sangre que salía de las heridas en todo su cuerpo desnudo. Los brazos le dolían por forzarlos a sostener su peso durante tanto tiempo y respiraba con esfuerzo después de estar sumergida por alrededor de cuatro minutos… su récord en la escuela era un minuto y medio. En condiciones adversas la resistencia humana era sorprendente. Estaba agotada por completo y tenía mucho frío, quería que acabara pues prefería la pestilencia de su celda que seguir colgando con las cadenas lastimando sus muñecas.

—El sujeto 4 ha mostrado una mejoría considerable. Su resistencia ha aumentado, no obstante, las pruebas seguirán para una confirmación total —dijo Cavallone con voz monótona, accionando la palanca para sumergir a Sira de nuevo.

Ella tuvo el suficiente tiempo para guardar una gran bocanada de aire. La presión del agua en la cámara de cristal era sofocante, estaba hecha exactamente para probar cuán resistente era alguien para mantener la respiración y la calma por varios minutos. La sangre tintaba el agua color rojo, pero a pesar de eso pudo ver a través del cristal a Claes. Había leído tantas veces novelas de policías y homicidios donde el asesino torturaba a sus víctimas que creyó conocer ese dolor por su entrenamiento de cazadora. Qué ingenua había sido. Ni entrenando con Yagari podría sentir un dolor similar a la ronda de tormentos (simples pruebas en palabras de Claes) a las que había sido sometida.

Pasaron cuatro minutos y medio.

Sira había aguantado sólo cuatro. Claes la sacó con gesto aburrido, describiendo sus descubrimientos y tecleando unas cuantas cosas más. Ella quedó colgada de nuevo sin moverse, sin sentir nada. Claes pulsó otra palanca que la bajó hasta colocarla en el suelo, se acercó a ella y apretó con la yema de su dedo anular la parte del diafragma. Al instante, ella despertó escupiendo el agua de sus pulmones, sintiendo el alivio de respirar de nuevo, pero también la agonía de saber que la tortura seguiría.

Claes le arrojó una toalla. Ella la tomó para envolver su cuerpo y acurrucarse en el suelo, empapada. Era bueno que estuviera mojada, así no se notaría que estaba llorando, hacia un espléndido trabajo ahogando sus sollozos. Quería volver a la academia para estar de nuevo en su casa con Shiki y todos los demás, pero cuando intentó escapar había recibido los _verdaderos _castigos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía hambre. Al parecer, Claes consideraba la privación de alimentos como una buena variable que ayudaría a un mejor desempeño en las pruebas. No había comido en varios días, sólo un poco de agua le era dado; media hora de acceso a ésta, por 23 y media de privación. Si no moría desangrada, moriría por inanición.

—Qué intrigante —dijo de pronto, sin mirarla mientras imprimía los registros.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para contestar. Era extraño que él iniciara una conversación. Desde que estaba en ese lugar, Claes sólo hablaba sobre experimentos, métodos y descubrimientos, no contestaba a sus preguntas nunca y la ignoraba olímpicamente. Se enfocó en la espalda del desertor… lucía como un joven un poco más viejo que ella, pero si había aprendido algo al conocer a Alicia, Daemon, Dante y los gemelos Rumanov era sobre la longevidad de los vampiros. ¿Qué podría parecerle intrigante a quien ha vivido miles de años? ¿Qué podría haber de interés en su personaje para que estuviera en este lugar?

Él se dio la vuelta cuando los documentos estuvieron listos, los tomó y acomodó en una gaveta, archivándolos entre los papeles que había ahí. Luego se agachó junto a ella, estudiándola con la mirada.

—Hubiese preferido tener a Sayori Wakaba para realizar las pruebas.

Pese al cansancio, Sira abrió los ojos con estupefacción ante la mención de Sayori. No entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a Claes, primero le decía que era intrigante, luego le restregaba en la cara que prefería a su madre… igual que su tío. Su expresión mortificada no pasó desapercibida por él.

—Parece que nunca te has preguntado por qué no naciste vampiro.

Esta vez, Sira le dirigió una mirada de confusión y reproche.

—No importa si es un noble, un purasangre o nivel E que se aparee con un humano o una humana, la descendencia siempre será vampírica. No hay excepciones a esa regla, por lo menos hasta ahora.

La observó como si fuese la vitrina de una exhibición en un museo.

—Sayori Wakaba poseía una sangre muy especial, un gen que inhibe al gen de los vampiros y que es inmune a la conversión. En otras palabras, no puede ser convertida en vampiro y la descendencia será humana. Ella sufrió una mutación en su ADN para permitir ese efecto, pues ni su madre o padre tenían esa peculiaridad y su árbol genealógico no revelaba semejanzas. Como su única hija, eres el vestigio de lo que queda de ella.

—No… m-me… jodas —espetó con dificultad, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y extrajo toda la energía que podía para poder hablar más claramente—. No te atrevas a compararme con ella. Odio que lo hagan.

Él estaba impasible, no parecía perturbado por el tono amenazante, de hecho, volvía a expresar aburrimiento.

—Maldito… bastardo… no soy como ella, ¿captas? —dijo con voz entrecortada, sus ojos adquirieron vida a través de la furia y los celos—. Yo no soy mi madre, yo… yo…

—Te equivocas al suponer que las estoy comparando —cortó Claes—. Remarqué mi preferencia por Sayori Wakaba, nunca las puse en el mismo pedestal.

Ella quedó aturdida por sus palabras, quería replicar de inmediato, pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo de nuevo y su cabeza cayó al suelo. Estaba mareada, pero seguía estando furiosa por lo que Claes había dicho. Al parecer no sólo su tío profesaba una predilección por su madre. Maldijo mentalmente su suerte y maldijo a su madre que estando muerta traía más interés que ella que estaba viva.

«_¿Por qué tío Zero luce tan triste cada vez que me ve? ¿Es porque no me parezco a mi mamá? ¿Es porque mis ojos son azules?... Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para parecerme a ella, para que él ya no esté triste? Si empiezo a ser como ella… ¿ya no estará triste? ¿ya no se irá nunca?»_.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza negando ante el recuerdo de esos años. No quería recordarlo. No quería recordarlo. Apretó los parpados tan fuerte que le dolieron los ojos, pero no le importó. El dolor en su corazón era más fuerte, el vacío más grande.

«_Por favor, por favor, por favor, no te lo lleves. No te lleves a mi tío»._

—No… no me lo quites —sollozó con los recuerdos martilleando su cabeza.

Claes no dijo nada más, pensando en lo patética que se veía ahí, envuelta en una toalla manchada de sangre y llorando por una perdida material. Ordenó a un nivel E que la llevara a su celda y que le dieran una muda de ropa. Cuando se quedó a solas notó la mancha roja que había quedado en el suelo, se agachó de nuevo y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos.

—Sin duda alguna la sangre de Sayori Wakaba era más adecuada —llevó sus dedos ensangrentados justo frente a él para examinarlo—. Mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, Jonah, no una simple copia. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con Sira Wakaba por el momento.

Se paró limpiando su mano con un trapo para después salir del laboratorio S-13 a dirigirse al K-10. Este laboratorio tenía una mejor apariencia, paredes blancas, sólo algunos instrumentos de medición y de cirugía, y justo en medio una cápsula de cristal con líquido blanca contenía lo que se asemejaba a un embrión de ser humano de tres semanas. Claes checó que los signos vitales estuvieran normales y que la oxigenación en el tanque fuera la correcta.

—Sujeto 999, tres semanas, vampiro. El único que sobrevivió tras el proceso de clonación de una muestra de 10 mil células madres fecundadas —informó—. Teniendo en cuenta que la prueba se realizó con una minúscula cantidad del ADN de Kaname Kuran, los resultados son óptimos y superan a las estadísticas. A partir de ahora comienza la segunda etapa del proyecto Protección.

* * *

Dante estaba recostado en el respaldo de madera de la cama, su piel estaba empapada de sudor y sus cabellos eran un revoltijo negruzco y húmedo, tenía marcas de mordidas que comenzaban a desvanecerse en los brazos, los hombros, las clavículas, el cuello, en los pectorales, incluso había una traviesa marca de mordida en su cadera. Su estado total era deliciosamente lamentable. Si él estaba cansado, Baal no se podía ni mover. Estaba acostado sobre su vientre con el brazo derecho cayendo de la cama, dejando expuestas sus apetitosas y mallugadas nalgas con la marca de los dedos de Dante, moretones y algunos rasguños cubrían su espalda desde el cuello hasta el inicio del trasero. Al terminar se dio cuenta que ya era media noche, así que habían pasado prácticamente todo el día teniendo sexo como conejos. No se quejaba de los resultados, había desahogado muchas cosas reprimidas, pero se sentía exhausto, no habían tomado ni un segundo de descanso y la intensidad de las caricias y los besos siempre incrementaba nunca descendía al ardor mínimo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas al venir aquí, Baal? —cortó Dante de repente—. No me tomes por un tonto, no creo tu patética excusa de ayuda solidaria. Ekaterina no crió a un imbécil, eso puedo admitirlo.

—Vengo por lo mismo que tú y Belial —respondió enseguida, no tenía caso fingir frente a él.

—Creí que eras uno de sus partidarios, igual que la zorra de tu madre.

Baal pasó por alto eso.

—Fue simple beneficio, debíamos llevar una buena relación con los Tsukishiro, en especial con Perseo y Hinata. Tuve que agradar a Akira por el bien del estatus que teníamos que alcanzar bajo el nuevo régimen.

—No me sermonees sobre lo que conozco a la perfección. El apellido Whitemoon cayó en desgracia por las pésimas decisiones de Erioll, toda su posible estirpe no existió por su estupidez. Akira no tiene más que sangre diluida en sus venas, la media sangre de Hinata infectó de inmundicia el linaje de los originales, de los primeros. Akira no es más que un bufón sentado en el trono que no le corresponde, un imbécil que no sabe qué hace o que gobierna. Por eso estoy aquí, Baal, para acabar con la vida del Rey detrás de todo esto.

—Así que ése ha sido tu objetivo desde que tu padre murió —pronunció Rumanov, no le sorprendió cuando Dante se quedó tan quieto como si estuviera muerto, ése era un tema que no se debía mencionar siquiera, era mejor optar por otro—. Como sea, ¿quién más está al tanto de esto? Puedo deducir que Zero Kiryû y Daemon Winchester no entran entre nuestros aliados. Dudo mucho que Akira haya mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones frente a su amante y Daemon nunca lo traicionaría.

—Los tres subordinados del cazador —informó Dante—. Belial me lo dijo anoche. Souen, Touya y el _mestizo_ no confiaron en Akira desde el principio. Los usaremos adecuadamente en su momento.

—Ya entiendo por qué los llevaremos hasta el Santuario de los Ancestros —suspiró con cansancio.

—El imbécil de Akira está trabajando con esa perra, por lo cual conoce cuáles serán nuestros movimientos, se aseguró de ello al no enseñarle nada sobre su naturaleza al cazador. Sabía que yo me uniría y que lo tomaría como mi alumno, su estrategia es de acuerdo a ello. Sin embargo, ni siquiera él previó que la habilidad del cazador era tan especial, ése fue su error y sacaré provecho de ello todo lo que se pueda. Quiso manipularme, lo único que consiguió fue darme a conocer el arma que lo destruirá.

Baal no habló más y decidió que lo mejor era dormir lo que restaba de la noche. Sumergiéndose en pensamientos relacionado con el linaje de su tío político, en todo lo que él había logrado con sólo trescientos años de edad, en su poderosa sangre recorriendo las venas de sus hijos legítimos y sus hijos convertidos. Los Rumanov eran los más cercanos a su pureza por Rowan, el gemelo de Rowen. Luego los Winchester, los Ripper, y así hasta llegar a los Isoliert-Schmetterling. Sin embargo, el linaje más puro de todos, él que más encerraba la fuerza Whitemoon en sus venas era la sangre de Dante Herrderhölle, verdadero heredero del imperio vampiro. No muchos conocían las verdaderas habilidades de Dante, eran muy pocos y él se contaba dentro del grupo. Aparte del oscuro fuego mortífero, la fuerza cinética y la telepatía, también podía convertir a quien quisiera en purasangre con tanta facilidad que sólo necesitaba morderlo, no había necesidad de transferencia de sangre. Porque él descendía directamente de los primeros, de los originales, era Dante el Señor del Infierno. Akira lamentaría haber querido manipularlo, de querer jugar a su mismo nivel. Baal no podía más que compadecerse de su impuro sobrino.

* * *

Ruka y Rima terminaban la ronda de patrullaje en los terrenos interiores de la Academia. Ahora se dirigían a dormir para la misión de mañana. Habían estado hablando todo el rato sobre eso. La visita a un recinto tan sagrado era un honor, mucho más si eso ayudaba a Zero a completar sus habilidades, con la sangre de Shizuka podría combatir por fin la sed que lo asediaba. Sin embargo, debían ser cautelosas pues sabían que sería un momento delicado y adecuado para un ataque sorpresa. Arika estaría allí, lo apostaban.

—Creo que está vez —dijo Rima cuando casi llegaban a los dormitorios principales— moriremos. Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a suceder.

—¿Tú hablando de presentimientos? —inquirió Ruka con aticismo—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Rima, ninguno de nosotros morirá. Iremos con tres desertores y no somos débiles. Protegeremos a Zero-sama y volveremos aquí.

—Escucharte tan positiva me hace pensar en que debe ser fantástico el sexo con Zero-sama —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias—. Descuida, no te estoy reprochando o algo parecido, es sólo que jamás pensé que cambiaría tanto su relación. De ser enemigos mortales a amigos, para después ser amantes.

—Nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho desde que él fue a la celda en la que nos encerraron —comentó Ruka.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Era imposible. Habían estado encerradas en condiciones deplorables durante un mes en una cárcel donde el olor a sangre nauseabunda y a cadáver les revolvía las entrañas. Rima había sido atrapada después de asesinar a toda una familia de humanos, bebió toda la sangre de cada miembro incluidos los niños pequeños, los destripó por el efecto causado por el eclipse. Cuando la capturaron la llevaron a la celda donde Ruka ya estaba con anterioridad. Rima se había sorprendido al verla con una herida tan grande en el vientre y casi muerta, ni dándole de su sangre logró que se recuperara un poco.

Había sido un etapa muy oscura, las trataban peor que animales. No tomaban en cuenta los títulos que poseían como hijas de la nobleza vampírica, pero era esperado, los vampiros habían hecho un desastre ese día en todo el mundo y nadie sentía piedad por ellos. Rima supo en ese instante que si Ruka no recibía atención médica no sobreviviría, así que rogó a sus carceleros que la ayudaran, ofreciéndose a cambio, pero no hubo respuesta y sólo espero en una esquina oscura el fin de ambas.

Entonces un olor particular había atraído su atención.

Era tan potente, tan atractivo, tan delicioso que fue instintivo que levantara la cabeza para encontrar el origen de tan sutil aroma. Olía a sangre pura, preciosa y necesaria sangre pura. Había estado en ayuna sanguínea desde que se alimentó con la familia, por lo que los irises de Rima se tiñeron de rojo mientras gateaba a la entrada de la celda. No le importaba Ruka en ese corto lapso de tiempo, ni lo grave que estaba para no reaccionar como ella ante el olor de la sangre.

Y fue cuando la luz llegó a su celda.

Zero Kiryû había estado al otro lado de la celda, rostro indiferente y masculino, postura firme y aura intrigante. Rima lo conocía de antes, pero podría asegurar que jamás había visto sus plateadas pupilas amatistas tan profundas, perturbadoras e increíblemente bellas en el pasado. Parecía un Dios vestido con su abrigo gris y pantalón negro, un rayo de luz que iluminaba la pestilencia de la prisión. Lo recordaba así y también el sabor de su sangre. Ella había sido la primera que bebió de él y sintió un alivio tan grande al primer sorbo como si se hubiese inyectado toda una jeringa de morfina.

Zero las había salvado y siempre estaría agradecida por ello. Al principio creyó que podría pagarlo al instante, pero tras semanas, mesas, años de convivencia con él, se dio cuenta de que no lo abandonaría aun si su deuda fuera pagada. Además, quedaba el asunto con Akira. Cuando lo conoció, Rima sintió tanto miedo, algo innatural en ella que era tan calmada, tuvo tanto miedo que creyó que podría morir de un paro cardíaco; su miedo incrementó al ver a Zero abrazado por Tsukishiro, atrapado por ese monstruo con una venda en los ojos.

La decisión tomada en ese instante fue muy obvia.

Protegería a Zero de Akira Tsukishiro, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

—Sí, nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo —pronunció Rima— y eso me hace muy feliz.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de entrar al dormitorio, para ir a descansar un poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo que iría al Santuario estaba dispuesto y preparado. Partieron sin mucha ceremonia hacia las ruinas de Kioto, con Zero y sus allegados envueltos en las serpientes moradas de Alicia, los escarabajos verdiazules de Belial y los cuervos negros de Dante. Llegaron a Kioto a las once y media de la mañana con la nieve cayendo suavemente sobre las ruinas de edificios y calles desoladas de la que había sido una de las más bellas ciudades del mundo. Nadie vivía ahí desde hace 10 mil años, ni siquiera los animales, era una ciudad fantasma en todo el sentido de la frase. No pararon hasta arribar en un templo destruido donde se mantenían los cimientos.

—Este lugar era realmente hermoso —dijo Alicia, cuando las serpientes habían restituido su cuerpo.

—Ahora no es más que un fantasma del pasado —musitó Belial. Kioto había sido uno de los lugares que visitó junto con Petra.

—Déjense de nostalgias —interrumpió Dante con brusquedad—. Estamos aquí por otros motivos, no para que se les viniera la primacía de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Sígueme, cazador, si es que quieres dejar de ser tan patético.

No esperó confirmación alguna, caminó siguiendo el camino de piedra erosionada que conducía a la parte trasera del templo, oculta entre arboledas con plantas muertas. Los demás lo siguieron de cerca, perdiendo la vista entre la fachada derrumbada. Pronto llegaron a un punto donde había unas escaleras de piedra tallada que descendían hasta un valle cubierto por una capa de fina nieve y rodeado de pequeños cerros. Justo al fondo estaba una especie de entrada similar a un templo japonés de madera roja y paredes blancas. Conforme bajaban las escaleras, les rodeó un ambiente familiar como si estuviesen regresando a casa, a un lugar cálido, sagrado, místico.

Al tocar al claro sintieron un apretujón en el corazón, por un momento sostuvieron el aire en los pulmones y se quedaron quietos, hasta Dante, siendo tan irreverente, permanecía calmado. Caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro y se detuvieron al sentir que no estaban solos. Zero quiso sacar la Bloody Rose, pero Belial lo empujó hacia adentro del templo y poniendo una barrera para que no saliera. Zero golpeó la pared invisible que lo separaba del exterior, aclamando que lo dejaran salir.

—Escucha bien, Kiryû —le dijo Belial de pronto, dándole la espalda—. Arika sabía que haríamos esto, nos han tendido una emboscada. Nos encargaremos de lo demás.

En el claro, frente a ellos, aparecieron Ritter, Catena y Michael junto con todo un batallón de vampiros modificados llenando de color el valle blanco. Senri, Ruka y Rima se pusieron en posición de ataque, listos para lo que fuera. Dante evaluaba la situación, enviando mensajes telepáticos a Alicia y Belial para encargarse de Catena y Ritter respectivamente, él detendría a Michael.

«_Cazador»_.

Zero escuchó la voz clara de Dante dentro de su mente, dejó de luchar para salir comprendiendo que estaban dándole el tiempo necesario.

«_No tienes que hacer mucho ahí dentro, debes buscar la sangre de Shizuka y beberla. Hay dos cosas que debes recordar: no debes beber otra sangre que no sea la de ella porque se activara una alarma y te caerá ácido en la piel hasta derretirte por completo, y al momento en que bebas la sangre tardará en hacer efecto por lo cual estarás inconsciente hasta que la asimilación sea completa. Ahora, lárgate ya, es molesto verte parado como idiota»._

Muy a su pesar, Zero le hizo caso, echando una última mirada a las espaldas de sus allegados entonces extrajo la Bloody y la arrojó fuera de la barrera para que Ruka la tomara, dio media vuelta yendo directo al centro del templo mientras los demás se quedaban a pelear. Pronto los ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro. Corrió por los largos pasillos que los conducían al centro.

Afuera del templo, la situación era tensa. Nadie daba el paso para iniciar el combate, pero estaban preparados para desatar una masacre si era necesario.

—Ver al gran Dante Herrderhölle proteger a un ex cazador es hilarante —dijo Ritter, consciente de que era bien escuchado—. De ser el hijo legítimo del reino de los vampiros, pasaste a ser una niñera. Qué lamentable, de verdad.

Dante mofó con ironía.

—Tan lamentable como el hecho de que hayas tenido que volver loca a Sara para que abriera las piernas para ti —contestó, ocasionando que Winchester frunciera el ceño—. Dime qué se sentía tener sexo con ella y que gimiera pensando que eras William.

—Oh, eso hasta a mí me dolió —se rió Michael recibiendo la mirada ácida de Ritter—. Oye, se me ordenó no matarte, pero Catena nunca dijo nada sobre no burlarme de ti.

—Cierto —compartió Catena con una risita—. Se me olvidó hacerlo. Oops.

—Como sea —se desesperó—. No perdamos más el tiempo hablando, somos tres vampiros viejos contra tres desertores, una pelea muy equitativa. Mis lacayos —señaló a los nivel E— se encargaron de esos tres estorbos, Arika-sama fue muy clara en deshacernos de ellos pronto.

—¿Órdenes de esa chiquilla? —Alicia se burló, comprendiendo que Ritter o Catena no sabían quién movía los hilos de verdad; buenos subordinados, pero muy mal informados—. Ya puedo entender porque todos sus movimientos han sido tan absurdos. Bueno, ¿qué puedo esperar de una chiquilla humana de diez mil años?

Los ojos de Ritter brillaron con amenaza hacia ella.

—Yo me encargaré de que te retractes de tus palabras, Thunderwitch —espetó—. Es momento de que alguien rompa esa impertinente boca tuya.

—Tranquilo, Ritter —intercedió Belial—, tu oponente seré yo. No creo que puedas derrotar a Dante y Alicia es menor que tú, soy el único aquí con el que no tienes ventajas o desventajas por la edad.

—Quien diría que Belial Rumanov protegería a una Thunderwitch, sobre todo porque Ekaterina odiaba a ese clan —pronunció Ritter, luego se dirigió a Dante—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que proteja a tu chica, Herrderhölle? Tal vez la comparten, con eso de que eres muy liberal.

—Alicia no es mi chica, pendejo, nadie tiene las cualidades para serlo —respondió sonriendo—. Aunque creo que tú podrías hacerlo, ya sabes, eres tan jodidamente femenino.

—Caballeros, déjense de provocaciones —intercedió Catena—. Hemos perdido tiempo valioso hablando cuando podemos hacer cosas más provechosas, por ejemplo, quiero que Michael ataque en este momento.

Ésa fue una orden, que fue obedecida al instante. En un parpadeo, Michael había desaparecido y reaparecido frente a Rima sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero antes de dañarla, Dante se interpuso tomándolo del cuello y llevándolo lejos en una nube de cuervos. Mientras Belial avanzaba con rapidez hacia Ritter para ensartarse en una pelea entre sus raíces venenosas contra los pedazos de metal que le eran lanzados. Belial lo empujó con fuerza llevándolo a otra parte, una pelea en el valle entre tantos desertores destruiría el templo antes de que Zero obtuviera la sangre de Shizuka.

—Al parecer, nosotras nos enfrentaremos, Alicia Thunderwitch —dijo Catena con tono serio—. Es algo que habían planeado, ¿no? Mi habilidad es inútil frente a la tuya. Mi veneno no es tan fuerte para combatir el tuyo.

—Querida, suenas tan afligida —dijo ella con falsa compasión. Se dirigió entonces a los tres nobles ahí y les dijo: —. Llevaré a Catena lejos de aquí, ustedes deben pelear contra todos esos nivel E y asegurarse que Zero esté a salvo. Ninguno debe pasar y nadie puede retroceder. Belial puso una barrera especial, que los dejará entrar al lobby (la única parte en la que pueden estar) cuando terminen con el batallón. Así ustedes no recibirán más heridas.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Rima sin poder evitarlo.

Alicia le dedicó una sonrisa resignada.

—Hemos vivido más de 10 mil años, preciosa —le respondió—. Ganemos o perdamos, ya hemos recorrido muchos caminos y no tememos a morir. No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es lograr que Zero consiga completar su control de su habilidad. Ahora ¡Vayan!

—¡A la orden! —respondieron al unísono.

Así, mientras Alicia se convertía en miles de serpientes que arrastraban y acorralaban a Catena en otro sitio, Senri, Rima y Ruka se encargaban de todos los vampiros modificados. Senri luchaba con su látigo de sangre, sus ataques a distancia abrían terreno para las dos chicas. Rima atravesaba con su palma cubierta por electricidad los corazones de los enemigos y Ruka dispara con la _Bloody Rose_ que emitía pequeñas descargas por no estar en las manos de su dueño original. Los nivel E modificados atacaban en cientos, casi miles de ellos. Arika no había reparado en números para vaporizarlos. Rogaban que las luchas de los desertores no se alargaran demasiado, pues cualquier señal de cansancio podría ser tomada como ventaja por el enemigo.

* * *

—Debo admitir que tu velocidad es impresionante, Michael —dijo Dante, cubierto de ligeras heridas en todo su cuerpo—. Aunque eso no es nada comparado con el campo de fuerza que te rodea, aun así eso me sirve mucho, en cuanto sintió su ligera presión puedo moverme para esquivarte.

Michael se encogió de hombros.

—No viene al caso, pero realmente me agradas —le dijo con sinceridad—. De no ser por Catena me hubiera unido a ustedes, también persigo el mismo objetivo: deshacernos de Akira Tsukishiro.

—Me sorprende que lo digas, teniendo en cuenta de la devoción que esa perra le tiene al imbécil ése.

—Nadie sospecha de mí respecto a la lealtad, por eso no hacen preguntas que creen que no tendrán respuestas —comentó él con tono casual—. Soy un arma de doble filo, ya sabes.

Dante soltó una carcajada al aire.

—Eso yo lo decidiré, si no te mato antes —dijo, produciendo llamas oscuras intensas alrededor de él que derritieron la nieve a sus pies hasta evaporarla.

—No me gusta el fuego —pronunció Michael con desagrado—. Supongo que no será fácil obtener mi boleto de salida, pero puedo esforzarme. No pierdo nada con eso.

Se lanzó rápidamente sobre la bola de fuego oscuro que era Dante provocando un choque espectacular entre las llamas y su barrera personal, ocasionando un eco entre las montañas que resonaba en la lejanía.

* * *

—Nada mal, Ritter —apremió Belial al esquivar un enorme bloque de metal—. Aunque si hubieses calculado mejor la distancia, pudiste haberme dado.

Esquivó algunas vigas de cobre.

—Odio pelear contra ti, Rumanov —espetó con hastío—. Eres tan irritante, siempre dándole consejos al enemigo sobre cómo atacar o cómo esquivar.

—Es inevitable que lo haga, me gusta ganar cuando es una buena pelea —se encogió de hombros—. Si no das el 100% entonces no lograrás superarme.

—No soy débil, tenemos la misma cantidad de años y la misma experiencia en batallas.

—No dije que los fueras, pero mi sangre sigue siendo más pura que la tuya —explicó Belial, como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. No puedes ganarme, Ritter.

—¿Pureza de la sangre? Suenas igual a Ekaterina, pensé que tú eras el hijo rebelde.

—Coincido con algunas de las ideas de ella —aceptó sin vergüenza—. Mucho más las que revelaban que mi poder es más fuerte en lugares en los que la sangre de mis antepasados está.

Ritter lo miró con desconcierto. Sintió que algo bajo la tierra se removía con fuerza, miró a sus pies confundido. De pronto, de la tierra emergió una especia de serpiente hecha de raíces con flores azules.

—La sangre en el Santuario eleva el poder de los descendientes que estén cerca. Los Winchester sólo tienen las muestras de William, Sara, la tuya, la de Daemon y la de Catena —informó, dando un salto para colocarse sobre la cabeza de la serpiente—. Los Rumanov somos especiales en ese sentido, debido a la conexión que mi padre tenía con Rowen, nuestra sangre está conectada con el clan principal. En resumen las muestras de Erioll, Rowen, mi padre, mi madre, Baal, Arcturus, Cassiopeia, Perseo, Hinata, Dante y Akira están ahí, espero que comprendas que significa eso.

—Maldito… —masculló Ritter.

—Son los beneficios de haber tenido una madre tan elitista como la mía —dijo con simpleza, atacándolo con la serpiente herbaria.

* * *

—No eres tan débil como pareces —alabó Alicia sorteando las garras de Catena, la tomó de la muñeca izquierda y aplicó una llave al brazo—, pero te falta, querida.

—Veo que los rumores no te hacen justicia, Thunderwitch —jadeó Catena moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que su brazo capturado se rompiera para soltarse. Nada grave, un daño menor—. Sabes pelear muy bien cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Claro, aprendí de los mejores maestros —fanfarroneó—. Oye, ¿sigues con la idea de que Daemon está enamorado de mí y por eso te rechazó?

—Ya deje eso en el pasado —cedió—. Comprendí que no eran más que amigos y que no podría gustarte. Además, a ti te gusta alguien más. Te gusta tanto que podrías ir al infierno mismo con tan de estar con él.

Alicia hizo un mohín de desagrado.

—No lo creo, querida, si alguien me gusta no haría nada tan estúpido como rebajarme a seguirlo a todas partes, como todas las mujeres lo hacen cuando están _enamoradas _—entrecomilló con sarcasmo—. No es mi estilo, no hay nada elegante o divertido en seguir a un hombre como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —presionó con más ahínco.

Alicia sonrió con dulzura.

—Porque es divertido.

* * *

Zero siguió el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de peral que tenía grabados relieves de flores distintas, una para cada clan existente o extinto, en medio está tallado algo en una lengua antigua que no pudo descifrar pues databa de hacer 15 mil años. La tocó con la mano derecha dándose cuenta que algo había cortado las yemas de sus dedos pues la puerta se manchó con su sangre. Apartó la falange, observando como el líquido rojizo se movía por las hendiduras de la madera para estacionarse en una flor en particular. Al reconocerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto estantes de metal delgado y redondo lleno de frascos con sangre de distintos tonos rojizos.

El aroma en la habitación, producto de la mezcla de tantas sangres, era embriagante.

Un repentino deseo por tomar todas las muestras lo invadió, pero luchó contra el impulso recordando las palabras de Dante. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y observó los estantes que le rodeaban, buscando la sangre que necesitaba. Vio muchos nombres, muchos apellidos, muchos frascos. Entonces uno le llamó la atención en particular. El frasco era un prisma hexagonal y la sangre era mucho más roja que la de cualquiera, leyó el nombre de su dueño. Kaname Kuran. Ésa era la sangre de Kaname, pero notó que eran dos frascos ¿Por qué serían dos? Kaname le había dicho que tenía 10 mil años de edad, quizás habrían tomado dos muestras sin querer.

No le dio mucha importancia. Tenía algo más que buscar. Dio con el frasco de Shizuka a los dos minutos. Era de cristal transparente en forma de prisma triangular y tenía un cascabel atado al cuello. Lo tomó con cuidado, pensando que de haber sabido que existía algo como eso habría podido evitarse uno o dos problemas en el pasado. Eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que apresurarse. Quitó la tapa y bebió el contenido de un sorbo.

«—_Veo que finalmente lograste beber mi sangre, Zero _—la forma etérea de Shizuka se presentó frente a él con una sonrisa pretenciosa y penetrantes irises rosáceos. Se veía tan real, más que cualquier aparición anterior hasta podía oír el sonido del palpitante corazón bajo los pliegues del blanco quimono. Shizuka rió conmovida, como una niña pequeña. Agarró con suavidad su barbilla y juntos sus narices hasta rozarlas—. _¿Qué te hace creer que soy una mera ilusión?»._

La repentina declaración causó vértigo al purasangre que se estremeció ante el contacto helado de la mano pálida. Su cabeza dio vueltas ante el mareo repentino que lo asaltaba, sus ojos revolearon por la habitación perdiendo el rumbo fijo y cayó de espaldas como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado en la habitación. Estaba ido, no podía enfocarse en nada. Oía voces, murmullos inentendibles que le susurraban cosas extrañas. Eran los ecos de todas las vidas que Shizuka había tomado, gritaban con fuerza en sus oídos provocándole nauseas. Sentía que perdía el control en sus extremidades, no podía moverse y sin embargo estaba temblando ligeramente.

Shizuka se inclinó a su lado prodigando de caricias al corto cabello platinado.

«—_Es momento de que aceptes por completo todo lo que ser un vampiro significa, Zero _—canturreó abriendo las prendas del cazador dejando expuesta la alabastrina piel y los músculos temblorosos, paseó la yema de su dedo índice por la superficie y se recostó sobre él—. _Debo volverme una contigo, uno en cuerpo y mente, así el vínculo estará completo y podrás quitarte la venda de tus ojos». _

La figura de Shizuka comenzaba a integrarse a su propio cuerpo, abriendo su corazón y los recuerdos, integrando todo y perfeccionándolo. Antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, vio a alguien más ahí. Un niño. Ichiru. Lucía como de 7 años. Él lo miraba sonriendo con calma, como cuando eran pequeños.

«—_Tranquilo, hermano _—su voz infantil, tal y como la recordaba hizo eco en sus oídos—. _Todo estará bien»._

Y quedó inconsciente.

* * *

Dante, Belial y Alicia sabían que algo malo estaba pasando. En ninguna pelea sus contrincantes estaban atacando con todo, parecían guardar energías. Dante conocía bien el estilo de lucha de Michael que, bajo influencia de Catena, se movía con más cuidado de lo esperado, como si la pelea fuera más un espectáculo que otra cosa; Belial sabía que Ritter se estaba conteniendo, sus ataques no era más que fintas sin mucha fuerza; Alicia se desesperaba con los jugueteos de Catena, esa niña la evitaba con pasos de bailarina, riendo a carcajada suelta cada vez que lo lograba.

Esos tres no peleaban, jugaban.

El juego en una batalla era para hacer tiempo, para distraer al enemigo, para usar un as bajo de la manga.

Y fue cuando sintieron la presencia de un cuarto contendiente.

La onda de poder explosivo que sintieron cerca de donde estaba el templo era agresiva, salvaje e incontenible. Era el poder de un desertor sin control alguno en su fuerza, alguien furioso dominado principalmente por la locura.

Así que ése era el plan desde el principio… cuando quisieron volver, fue cuando Michael, Ritter y Catena se pusieron serios, sin darles tregua para ir al templo.

* * *

Senri y Rima exterminaron a los últimos dos vampiros modificados. Habían sido tres horas de lucha constante y estaban agotados. El campo ya no era blanco, había terminado por una capa asquerosa de sangre y cenizas, cadáveres y un olor putrefacto y nauseabundo. Ruka respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo, ella estaba unos pasos frente a ellos, apretando con fuerza a la Bloody Rose pues la sangre en sus manos la hacía resbaladiza. Habían logrado su objetivo, Zero estaba a salvo.

—Debemos ir hacia la barrera, Ruka —le dijo Senri, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella asintió automáticamente, siguiéndoles y limpiando el sudor en su frente. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos vampiros había disparado al contar mil, y no dudaba que Senri y Rima se hubiesen encargado de un número similar o mayor. Avanzó detrás de ellos con pasos lentos debido al cansancio, aunque había usado la pistola también recurrió a su manejo psíquico dejándole exhausta. Los vampiros modificados eran mentalmente más resistentes por lo que tenía que esforzarse al doble. Ya estaban cerca del templo, tenían que esperar a que los desertores regresaran o que Zero saliera. Iba a guardar la _Bloody_ en el bolsillo de su chamarra, pero se detuvo al instante.

La alerta se disparó de inmediato en ella y volteó aprisa abriendo los ojos de golpe. No. No. No. No podía creerlo. El pánico inicial fue sustituido rápidamente por el pensamiento crítico y trazó un plan enseguida. Empujó a Rima y a Shiki al interior de la barrera de Belial, colocando ella otra para que no salieran. Los jóvenes la miraron con ojos intrigados y empezaron a golpearse el muro invisible, tratando de razonar con ella, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Ruka? —preguntó a gritos Rima, con sus dos coletas desechas por la batalla anterior.

—¡Deshaz la barrera ahora mismo! —eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podías escuchar a Senri perder el tono monocorde de su voz.

—Protejan a Zero-sama —pidió con una sonrisa, fue lo último que dijo antes de dar vuelta para enfrentar a la figura desnuda en medio del valle sangriento.

Ahí, parado en total inmovilidad, vestido con un pantalón negro y cadenas alrededor, con el cabello rojizo lacio y despeinado y los ojos verdes vacíos y espeluznantes, era Jack Amadeus Ripper. Un desertor. Once mil años de edad. Y con una expresión completamente demente, una mueca de burla sátira y trastornada.

El miedo que recorrió la columna vertebral de Ruka estaba más que justificado. Avanzó hasta el encuentro sin importarle los gritos de Senri y Rima, sabiendo que ninguno de los tres estaría a salvo detrás de la barrera por mucho tiempo. Habían investigado el pasado de cada desertor para saber sus habilidades y conocer sus debilidades que no eran muchas. Las barreras creadas por Jack eran legendarias, nadie podía romperlas o atravesarlas, podía irrumpir en los escudos creados por otros desertores, la protección de Belial no duraría mucho. Lo sabía, así que había tomado una decisión. No podía dejar que Senri ni Rima murieran, ellos debían quedarse para asegurar que Zero estuviera a salvo de Akira.

Ella era Ruka Souen, líder del clan Souen y prometida de Zero Kiryû. Nobleza. Orgullo. Elegancia. Lealtad. Era muchas cosas. Cosas que no servían de nada frente a un oponente tan poderoso. Paró a una distancia prudente de Jack, aguardando su primer movimiento, respirando pesadamente con el corazón pulsando a mil por hora. No era un enemigo al que pudiera someter por medios psíquicos, los disparos tampoco servirían de mucho. ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer ella contra él? Jugar el juego del gato tras el ratón, hasta que el ratón no pudiera esquivar más las garras del gato y terminara devorado.

«_Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate»_, repetía como mantra con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente. Llevó su mano hasta el mango de la Bloody, dispuesta a dar el primer tiro.

Una fuerza abrumadora impactó contra su cuerpo arrojándola contra los árboles aledaños. Astillas se enterraron en la carne de su espalda y la ropa quedó desgarrada. No había visto venir eso. Ahora comprendía que las barreras se podían usar como si fuesen ondas de poder. Quedó desorientada y le costó mucho esfuerzo levantarse. Observó que Jack la daba por muerta para dirigirse directo hacia el templo.

—No… no… te lo p-permitiré.

Usó toda su fuerza restante para levantarse. Hacerlo le hizo notar que tenía varias costillas rotas por lo que respirar era un desafío. Su poder curativo no podría hacer mucho para curar las heridas, así que tendría que aguantar el dolor. Se quitó la chamarra hecha tiras, quedando con la blusa blanca y la falda negra con medias y botas. Agarró a la Bloody Rose que seguía emitiendo descargas y corrió apuntando con ella al desertor. La calidad de sus disparos distaba mucho de la de Zero o Shiki, pero su puntería no era tan mala. Logró la atención de Ripper. Eso era lo que quería.

El desertor pelirrojo estaba furioso por la interrupción. Confundido y enojado como estaba, olvidó su objetivo principal para enfocarse en la mujer con la pistola anti-vampiros. Gruñó bestialmente para lanzarse contra ella. Ruka apenas si pudo esquivarlo, derrapó en la nieve y rodó hasta estar lejos. Empero la distancia fue disminuía por Ripper de nuevo, lanzando otra barrera invisible que le rozó el brazo derecho rasgando brutalmente su piel hasta el hueso; el dolor la desconcentró y Jack soltó una carcajada para atravesar su clavícula izquierda con su mano en punta.

Un chorro de sangre salió manchando ambos cuerpos. Ruka exclamó lastimeramente usando toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho para separarse, había dejado caer la Bloody Rose a sus pies y no hacia amago de querer levantarla. Jack estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento, riendo de forma demente y llevando la mano con la sangre de Ruka a sus labios, saboreando su consistencia. Luego la golpeó con otra barrera lanzándola hacia el aire, mandando una, dos, tres, cuatro… hasta diez barreras que impactaron en el cuerpo de Ruka en el aire.

Jack reía como poseso, ignorante que su locura era producto del flujo del veneno de Catena. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, de perforar el cuerpo delgado hasta partirlo por el medio, levantó una mano al cielo justo al punto donde Ruka caería; sus barreras tenían el triple de fuerza cuando usaba sus manos.

Sería el fin.

El dolor agudo que atacó su cabeza lo detuvo al instante. Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando con agonía contra alguna fuerza dentro, olvidando a Ruka de momento.

Senri y Rima miraron con impotencia a Ruka caer desde una altura de cien metros impactando directo al frío suelo. Alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de huesos romperse y vieron la sangre salpicar los alrededores. El cuerpo inmóvil les hizo temer lo peor. Ruka no podía estar muerta.

Jack seguía peleando consigo mismo, jalándose los pelirrojos cabellos y expresando su frustración que descontrolaba su habilidad base, haciéndolo arrojar barreras a todos lados. Algo le sucedía, ni Shiki ni Rima aventuraron una explicación, estaban demasiado preocupados por su compañera y gritando su nombre para prestar atención al cambio de personalidad de Jack.

* * *

Ruka permanecía sumergida en el mundo inconsciente rodeada de recuerdos. Primero había visto sus años infantiles jugando con los pequeños Aido y Kain a construir castillos de arena, después fueron pequeños vistazos; la primera vez que vio a Kaname, su primera mordida, los años en la Academia Cross, la traición de Sara Shirabuki, cuando se interpuso entre Kaname y Zero para salvar al último, su boda con Kain, la noticia de que serían padres… hasta que llegó al recuerdo particular de la noche de eclipse.

_Fue en un día donde todo el grupo original (entiéndase Kaname y sus compañeros más cercanos) regresaron a la Academia Cross para una reunión de estudiantes graduados. Nada especial, una simple reunión de viejos conocidos. Además de que era la primera reunión a la que Yûki asistía con su cambiada personalidad, sabiendo que Sayori también estaba ahí por Aido. Esa pelea entre las dos no le interesó para nada, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como decirle a Akatsuki que estaba embarazada. Tenía apenas tres meses. Lo había confirmado hacia una semana. Era feliz por eso y estaba segura que Kain también lo sería. Recordaba que había salido un momento para tomar aire fresco, el olor de algunos aperitivos la mareaba._

_Y luego todo se había vuelto rojo._

_No tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando había perdido el control, lo único que supo era que en un instante estaba en una de las terrazas y al otro en la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la academia. Sí, recordaba. Allí también había estado Yûki con los irises perdidos en rojo y el cuerpo de Sayori Wakaba en el suelo. Y fue cuando volvió a la normalidad, observando el cuerpo desmembrado de la mujer de Aido y el llanto de un bebé en el armario. No supo por qué, pero Ruka se preguntó ahí mismo la razón de que no hubiera tanta sangre salpicada si el desmembramiento había sido fatal._

_«—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Yûki con un tono que le heló la sangre—. Porque obtuviste algo que yo quería, algo que nunca podré tener»._

_Supo que estaba perdida en cuanto sintió las ráfagas de su poder impactar contra su cuerpo. El asedio duró mucho tiempo y terminó cuando Yûki clavó una mano en su vientre._

«—_No es que tengas la culpa, Ruka –decía Yûki empapada con su sangre, sonriendo malignamente y deleitándose por el intento inútil de ésta por mantener a raya la hemorragia de su vientre. Rió enloquecida, la tomó por los cabellos y estrelló su rostro en el piso con mucha fuerza_—, e_s sólo que me distraes de mi tristeza»._

_Y después nada. Recordó haber despertado en una celda inmunda, oscura y con las heridas todavía sangrando. No pidió ayuda, ni nada. Sólo tocó el enorme hueco en su vientre y lloró desconsolada, preguntándose dónde estaría Akatsuki y por qué no había ido por ella ya. Pasó tres meses ahí, sola y convaleciente, comiendo de vez en cuando la sopa asquerosa y el rancho de pan negro que le daban, sin importarle que sus heridas no sonaran y contrajeran una infección. Luego llegó Rima, quien le dio su sangre sin buenos resultados. No servía nada, estaba sumergida en un letargo. No le importaba nada, podía morir ahí mismo._

_Entonces, él había aparecido._

_Sitió algo húmedo sobre sus labios. Supo que era sangre por el olor. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos para toparse con Zero Kiryû, que lucía tan diferente. ¿Qué era eso que hacía que lo percibiera así? Y lo comprendió cuando una gota de sangre entró a su boca. Era un purasangre ahora. Mandó a segundo lugar a la horda de preguntas que nacieron con el descubrimiento para abandonarse al impulso de saciar su hambre, perforando la muñeca que le era extendida. Bebió hasta estar satisfecha, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Unos brazos delgados y fuertes la cargaron haciendo que sus ojos se desenfocaran y mirara interrogante a Zero._

_«__—Estarás bien, Souen —su tono era tan cálido, tan reconfortante… recargó su cabeza en su hombro y enrolló los brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiendo que la llevara»._

_Rima los siguió enseguida. Cuando salieron de la prisión, Ruka pudo volver a sentir la cálida luz del sol sobre su piel y a respirar el aire puro de la primavera. Entonces, Zero la llevó a la Academia donde se recuperó rápidamente, pero no se fue como había planeado al principio. Se quedó porque había desarrollado un sentimiento afectivo hacia él, que le inducía a protegerle, a cuidarle y a servirle; no pasó mucho tiempo para que se llamaran por su nombre de pila y que ella se convirtiera en su principal mano derecha. Trabajar junto a Zero era relajante, porque no tenía ni debía hacerlo, era algo que decidió libremente, porque no estaba obligada a nada._

_Era divertido pasar los días administrando la academia, cuidando que Sira siguiera todo su agenda, ordenar el papeleo, leer por las tardes, enseñarle a Zero la forma de adaptarse a la sociedad de los vampiros, hablar con Rima, aconsejar a Shiki, pelear inocentemente con Takamiya, ganarse la admiración de Yagari. En el pasado nunca se habría imaginado tan feliz por eso, menos siendo amiga del ex prefecto._

_«—No confió en Akira Tsukishiro —le había dicho una vez Rima, estando con Shiki patrullando la zona»._

_«—Yo tampoco —aceptó»._

_Fue justo en ese momento que había jurado proteger a Zero a pesar de la posibilidad de ganarse su odio._

Recuperó la consciencia ante el último de sus recuerdos. Movió su cabeza con lentitud para mirar con sus cansados ojos a Jack batiéndose consigo mismo todavía. Su cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda, tenía el brazo derecho completamente destrozado, sus piernas tenían graves laceraciones y estaba segura que su tórax había sufrido daños considerables. Tosió sangre cuando trató de levantarse botando algunos dientes en el proceso.

—Mierda —farfulló saboreando su sangre, eso no era bueno para nada.

Vio un brillo en la nieve. Era la Bloody Rose a unos centímetros de su mano izquierda. La agarró obteniendo la misma carga eléctrica de rechazó, y la miró por un rato como si planeara que hacer. Se dio cuenta de que Jack había cesado de pelearse y que retomaba la agitación normal de la demencia y ponía toda su atención en ella.

Ruka sabía que moriría…

Pero no se iría sola.

Hizo el titánico esfuerzo de pararse, con torpeza, pero lo logró. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies, incapaz de mantener una postura fija por más de tres segundos. Estaba a punto de colapsar. Jack se disparó a su dirección como una flecha a su blanco, dispuesto a exterminarla.

Entonces Ruka miró de nuevo al arma en sus manos y la apretó con fuerza sin importarle el dolor de la electricidad.

—Por favor… —susurró con dificultad—. Sé que no soy tu dueño original...

Jack estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Pero… permíteme usarte para proteger a quienes me importan —pidió quedando en silencio para lanzarse contra Jack con la pistola en alto.

«_Bloody Rose, soy una simple portadora, no tengo derecho a usarte»_, faltaban 50 m para el choque, «_Dame todo tu poder, te lo ruego. ¡Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!»._

Un resplandor cubrió la pistola que sostenía con su mano izquierda y ella lo tomó como una señal para disparar. Lo hizo. El impacto de la bala no sólo logró dar en el hombro de Jack, sino que lo arrojó a una distancia considerable. Jack aulló de dolor, tomando el hombro herido y mirando con rabia a Ruka. Ella estaba demasiado consternada al ver como la Bloody Rose había cambiado a una mezcla de espada de filo largo y delgado con el mango de una escopeta de la que salían cuerdas que se enredaron en todo su brazo izquierdo. Al parecer, esta transformación le había hecho más resistente al dolor, pues ya no sentía nada más que el frío.

—Así que ésta es tu _verdadera _forma… —musitó impresionada, sintiendo el poder que le trasmitía el arma al mismo tiempo que su vitalidad era absorbida por ésta—. Tengo un tiempo límite, ¿cierto? Hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Volteó para encontrarse con Jack que volvía a tener una pelea con su mente, avanzó a deprisa frente a él levantando el brazo para rajarlo con la espada.

—Alto, por favor, joven de la nobleza.

Ella se quedó inmóvil ante el cortés tono y los ojos verdes con un brillo decente y controlado de Jack Ripper.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Guarda silencio, no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que el veneno de Catena vuelva a tomar control sobre mí —pidió—. Seré breve, lo prometo. Si quieres detenerme tienes que arrancar mi corazón para evitar que me sigan controlando —señaló su pecho—. No dudes de mi palabra, debes hacerlo ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —inquirió ella con incredulidad.

Jack le sonrió con tristeza y suavidad.

—No puedo darte pruebas de lo contrario, sólo pedir que confíes en mi palabra —dijo—. Catena era mi prometida y caí en su trampa. Me torturó hasta que perdí la razón. No me gusta participar en asuntos relacionados con guerras, sin embargo, mi padre me dio una orden cuando era pequeño: "_Protege el tesoro de nuestro imperio, es lo que traerá la paz_". Creo en esas palabras, por lo tanto, te pido que me liberes del yugo de Catena para unirme a su bando.

Ruka permaneció en silencio un instante, evaluando la situación. Conocía a Jack Ripper por los informes del Concilio y lo contado por los demás desertores, sabía que no le mentiría, no por lo menos el Jack cuerdo y cordial que era en ese momento.

—Está bien —cedió, colocando la punta de su espalda en su pecho dispuesta a abrirlo para extirpar su corazón.

—Eres muy amable —sonrió.

Quizá fue por la pérdida de sangre o una contusión en la cabeza, pero Ruka creyó ver que esa sonrisa tuvo un momento cálido como si fuese el verdadero Jack el que sonriera, y otro como una persona totalmente distinta. Mandó sus dudas a volar. Tenía una tarea más que hacer. Cortó la piel de un tajo y clavó la punta en el corazón para extraerlo.

En la punta de su espada un corazón rojizo latía todavía. Oyó su latido confuso e intermitente, la sangre resbalando por la filosa hoja.

No obstante, dentro del pecho del Jack seguía sonando el ritmo de pulsaciones.

Otro corazón.

Y por el grito de agonía de Jack sucumbiendo de nuevo a las fuerzas de Catena, era el corazón original del dueño.

Ruka observó la transformación radical del amable desertor en una máquina sin razonamiento, insensible, rencorosa y furiosa, cuyos irises verdes volvían a ser espeluznantes. Luego miró al corazón en la punta de la espada y tragó profundamente. ¿De quién era ese corazón? No importaba ahora, lo que le interesaba era si comerlo o no. No sabía qué consecuencias tendría para su cuerpo consumir algo que superaba los límites de su fuerza actual, pero la ola de asombroso poder destructivo de las barreras de Ripper le hizo tomar una rápida decisión. Acercó el corazón hasta su boca y lo devoró tan rápido como pudo y esquivó a tiempo un golpe que pudo ser fatal.

El poder que le proveyó el órgano vital recorrió su cuerpo como una increíble carga eléctrica, dándole más vida temporalmente a su cuerpo, por lo tanto más energía. La espada atada a su brazo izquierda pareció brillar con incredulidad, insegura de mostrar todo su poder. Jack seguía gritando, lanzando ondas descuidadamente. Algunas casi golpean la choza del templo. Ruka tenía que actuar al instante. Sorteó algunas de ellas, saltó y se arrojó con la espalda en alto directo a Jack.

«_No soy digna de blandirte, pero dame todo tu poder en este movimiento. ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo de a gratis! ¡Llévate mi vida!»._

Con un último grito de guerra, Ruka blandió la _Bloody Sword_ sobre el cuerpo de Jack que levantó un brazo instintivamente para protegerse. Fueron unos segundos, pero Ruka pudo oírlo hablar.

—En verdad, eres muy amable.

Y cortó desde la mano extendida hasta atravesar el brazo, hasta llegar a las costillas y partirlo por la mitad, poniendo fin al tormento de Jack Ripper quien murió con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios, sin el vestigio de las torturas de Catena en su joven rostro.

Fue cuando Ruka gritó embravecida. Rabia. Furia. Desolación. Mortificación. Frustración. Una mezcla perceptible en su voz rasposa. Arrepentida por acabar con la vida de Jack Ripper, quien no merecía morir. Maldijo a Catena por involucrarlo, a Arika por ser tan maleable y Akira por figurar en todo eso. Fue un grito largo que rasgó su garganta y que llenó con eco las altas montañas de Kioto como un lamento por la muerte de un inocente.

Se dio la vuelta cuando terminó, jurando que el sacrificio de Jack no sería en vano, pero al dar tan sólo unos pasos su pie falseó y casi cae. Grandes gotas de sangre cayeron desde su cabeza, saliendo por uno de sus ojos también, hasta el suelo. El dolor de mil agujas clavándose en ella la recorrió de pies a cabezas, . Con incredulidad, miró como su piel se desgarraba en ciertas zonas y se sentía más pesada y débil.

«_Cierto… sólo soy una portadora temporal»_, pensó sonriendo con resignación, «_Esta espada me hizo llegar a los límites de mi cuerpo para demostrar su poder… comer el corazón lo empeoró mucho más»._

Ya no sentía nada, ni el dolor, ni el frío. Nada. Su cuerpo se desmoronaba y ella cayó lentamente sobre el piso, bañada en su propia sangre y prácticamente destrozada. Estaba agotada. No pensaba en nada, sólo en dormir. Dormir era bueno y se lo merecía. Sí, lo merecía. Ahora podía dormir un poco, nadie se molestaría por ello, ¿verdad?

—Adiós… —fue su diminuto murmullo perdiéndose en la brisa del viento.

* * *

Un minuto antes, Zero había despertado. Abrió los parpados recibiendo el golpe de luz directo en sus pupilas, contrayéndolas y provocando que volviera a cerrarlos. Pasó un minuto más para que decidiera abrirlos de nuevo, con lentitud, adaptándose a la luz. Ahora veía todo con una mejor resolución, sus irises se paseaban en todas direcciones como si nunca hubiese visto ese cuarto, era magnífica la calidad de su visión, podía notar incluso las pequeñas partículas volátiles en el aire. Las fibras de su cuerpo eran más sensibles a los ligeros roces de su ropa, a la temperatura y a las vibraciones provenientes del exterior. Se sentía tan bien, como si la sangre de Shizuka fuese el mejor de los tranquilizantes del mundo. Estaba ligero e inmóvil, disfrutando del alivio de no sentir más sed.

Respiró profundo, hondo, lento, como si fuera un bebé recién nacido que da su primera bocanada de aire. Y percibió el aroma de la sangre de Ruka mezclado con cenizas, pestilencia y muerte. Se paró enseguida asombrándose de la velocidad que su cuerpo estaba alcanzado cuando corría por los pasillos, tan rápido, tan sigiloso.

Un perfecto depredador.

Había pasado por en medio de Senri y Rima, que sólo sintieron una ráfaga de viento. Las barreras no fueron un impedimento para él, sus brazos invisibles la deshicieron como si estuviesen hechas de delgado cristal. En un parpadeo, se encontraba frente al cuerpo inmóvil de su segunda al mando cubierta por su propia sangre y por la del desertor partido a la mitad a dos metros de distancia. No observó el valle cubierto de restos de vampiros y con huellas de una terrible batalla, sólo tenía que ver el cuerpo frente a él y el olor a pestilencia en Senri y Rima para darse una idea de que era lo que había sucedido.

Se agachó hasta que sus dedos tocaron el cabello cenizo húmedo por la sangre, apartando los mechones del demacrado rostro que estaba más pálido de lo normal, los parpados entrecerrados mostraban apenas unos ojos nacarados sin vida o brillo en ellos. Entonces la cargó con cuidado.

En sus brazos yacía Ruka Souen, con las marcas rojizas de la pelea mortal que la llevó al límite, sosteniéndola como si tuviera la forma de los frágiles copos de nieve que caían en su rostro demacrado, tan delicada, tan vulnerable, tan fría, tan encantadora; ¿Acaso su belleza era inmune ante la tortura impuesta por la macabra batalla? No entendía que era lo que le prodigaba a su rostro esa suavidad cegadora. Las huellas de la pelea no se borraban de su cuerpo, sus brazos seguían arañados, de la cabeza resbalaba sangre y el corazón apenas latía... olía a muerte y abandono, a tristeza y a lágrimas. Porque ese día la Torre de la Rey había caído ante el Alfil. Porque ese día Ruka Souen quedó atrapada dentro de un sueño eterno y profundo, donde ninguna voz la podría alcanzar.

—Así que eso era —pronunció Zero serio—. Lo siento, Ruka. Al parecer sigo llegando tarde a los asuntos importantes.

Senri y Rima llegaron un instante después, colocándose a cada lado de él, mirando lo que quedaba del cuerpo.

—Zero-sama —Rima quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué con exactitud. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué todo estaría bien? ¿Qué era algo que todos hubieran hecho? ¿Qué el sacrificio de Ruka no sería en vano? No podría hacerlo. No cuando no creía en eso.

Las palabras sobraban en esta situación, ninguno celebraba que Zero obtuviese el beneficio de la sangre de Shizuka.

—Me alegra que ustedes dos estén bien —pronunció el cazador, sin mirarlo, pero con sinceridad.

Rima quedó en silencio, sus labios temblando y con lágrimas a punto de salir. La mano de Senri sobre su hombro la detuvo de hacerlo, no debía debilitarse ahora que Zero los necesitaba más. Ambos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y asintieron ante la nueva resolución que nacía del sacrificio de Ruka.

Ninguno de los dos perdería la vida en lo que restaba de la guerra.

* * *

Catena, Michael y Ritter se dieron cuenta de que Jack había muerto. No podían creerlo. Ritter optó por la retirada. El plan había fallado, nada más tenían que hacer allí. Usó una onda cinética para abrirse una brecha para ir con su hermana y escapar; Catena le ordenó a Michael que se retirara y éste desapareció justo en el instante en que Dante estaba a punto de carbonizarlo. Ninguno de los desertores los persiguió, era más importante averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido en el claro.

Llegaron a la punta de una montaña con vista al templo desde donde vieron la escena de la batalla contra nivel E y contra Jack Ripper. En el centro, cerca del cuerpo partido a la mitad de Ripper, se encontraba Zero Kiryû con Ruka Souen en sus brazos y con Senri y Rima flanqueándolo. Belial fue el primero en acercarse, quitándose el abrigo para cubrir el cuerpo de ella.

—Fue una trampa —le dijo—. No tomamos en cuenta que traerían a Jack ni que Ruka decidiría enfrentarlo sola. Lo lamento.

—Si ella lo decidió es porque conocía las consecuencias que habría —respondió con brevedad, apretándola más contra sí—. Nuestro plan fue venir aquí para que yo bebiera la sangre de Shizuka, ellos lo aprovecharían al máximo. Desestimamos el número de enemigos a enfrentar, no hay nada más que decir. No debes disculparte, Belial.

Acomodó mejor a Ruka, como si cuidara que estuviera cómoda.

—Me dijiste que para encontrar a mi animal afín debía concentrarme, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto, desconcertando el desertor.

Belial lo vio cerrar los ojos enfocado, calmado, sereno. Qué raro sentimiento le venía al ver a ese joven vampiro sosteniendo a su falsa prometida. Notó que Dante también le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como orgulloso de lo que pasaría, sin importarle la perdida de una pieza del ajedrez. Lo comprendía, no tenía por qué interesarle la vida de una simple hija de la nobleza. Dante era un estratega, una pieza menos significaba sustituirla por otra o fortalecer a alguien más, por eso había llevado a Kiryû al Santuario de los Ancestros. Porque Zero sería el Rey de su propia partida, pero para el juego de Dante era su poderosa Reina. Era bizarro el cambio de poderes que sucedía en esa excéntrica partida.

—Creo que ya lo comprendí —dijo Zero, mostrando sus pupilas más cegadores que nunca, más perfectas, más hermosas.

Y de ese modo su cuerpo se desintegró en diminutas aves de plumas blancas con la punta de color lila que volaban aceleradamente conforme se convertían en parvada. Colibríes. Eran miles de ellos, todos tan pequeños y veloces, con los plateados irises amatistas que envolvieron el cuerpo del Ruka y lo elevaron al cielo para desaparecer en la distancia. Habría sido un hermoso espectáculo, sino fuese lo brutal y cruda de la situación real.

—Creo que también deberíamos volver, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí —cortó Belial observando a Senri y Rima—. Kiryû no estará allá, lo que vivió fue duro para él. Dejémosle solo todo lo que necesite.

Ellos asintieron.

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Jack Ripper? —preguntó Rima—. ¿Por qué no se volvió cenizas como los demás?

—Un desertor es muy diferente a un vampiro común, linda —contestó Alicia sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa y alisando su cabello—. No nos volvemos cenizas, nuestro cuerpo no se pudre o algo similar. Queda como un vestigio eterno de nuestra existencia.

—Por eso sentía algo familiar en este lugar —dijo Shiki—. En esta tierra están enterrados los cuerpos de la primera generación, desde el origen hasta sus últimas raíces. Campo sagrado es un nombre adecuado.

Alicia le dio la razón. Su madre también estaba ahí, en algún lugar del campo maltrecho, intacta y desastrosa por estar tanto tiempo bajo la tierra. Muerta, como casi todos los viejos.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo, eso me molesta —interrumpió Dante revoleando los ojos. Avanzó hasta llegar donde el torso de Jack, se inclinó comenzando a tararear una vieja melodía de una de las primeras películas italianas, acomodando el pedazo de carne para meter su mano en el agujero en su pecho y extraer el corazón muerto—. Oh, creo que me saqué el premio grande. No entiendo porque están tan deprimidos, conseguimos una forma de incrementar nuestra fuerza al instante.

—¿No planeas alimentarte con eso, verdad? —inquirió Belial, perplejo—. Sabes que las consecuencias que ese intercambio tendría.

Dante mofó con altanería.

—Tengo otros planes para este corazón. No comería nada que estuviera en contacto con la sangre de la pequeña Winchester —dijo, evaluando el órgano en su mano, luego se lo arrojó a Belial—. Tómalo, cúbrelo con raíces, así evitaremos que los vampiros en Cross lo huelan y enloquezcan. El rubio puede encerrarlo con hielo después.

—Entendido —afirmó Belial. Sus raíces hicieron una cubierta sólida sobre el corazón de Jack—. Alicia, nos iremos ahora, conviértete en serpientes. Yo llevaré a Shiki y tú a Touya.

—¡Fuck yeah! —saltó Alicia—. Me tocó la chica bonita.

Rima quería preguntarle a Dante por qué él no iría con ellos, pero no pudo al estar atrapada en los escarabajos verdiazules y Shiki en las serpientes moradas. Se elevaron dejando sólo al más viejo al desertor al lado del cuerpo de Jack Ripper.

Estando solo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Dante miró el cuerpo sin vida del último Ripper. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 4500 años y Jack apenas unos 499. Lo recordaba bien. Jack era un amable, cortés y sincero, una combinación extraña siendo hijo de uno de los clanes más sanguinarios de todos. Los Ripper se distinguían por uno de los clanes más bárbaros, despiadados y crueles de todos, sus miembros tenían una afición extraña por la caza de especies raras; humanos, vampiros, animales extintos, lo que sea servía para apuntar con un arma. Pese a eso, los Ripper eran leales, resaltaba su devoción hacia la difunta Rowen Thorston, la idolatraba y la tomaban como la verdadera madre de los vampiros.

Dante había encontrado en Jack alguien con quien sincerarse. A él le había confiado su más íntimo secreto, el único que tenía de hecho. Él no era sentimental, ni un imbécil quejica, pero le contó todo a Jack como recompensa por su mirada llena de honestidad, nada de compasión u otro sentimiento inútil. Aterradora honestidad. Jack había tenido una lengua muy afilada, sabía dar en los puntos débiles, en las fibras más sensibles. Eso le jodía y le encantaba a partes iguales.

—Eras de los pocos que valía la pena, Jack —musitó con suavidad—. No sigo a nadie, no obedezco órdenes, no cumplo promesas, sin embargo, accedo a la petición que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos.

«_Si muero, me gustaría que fueran tus manos las que me enterraran, Dante. Eres el más cercano al linaje de Rowen-sama, no, eres al único al que puedo confiarle el secreto de mi familia así como tú has confiado en mí. Por eso, te pido, por favor…»._

Dante comenzó a cavar un agujero profundo en el suelo usando la descomunal fuerza de sus brazos. Cuando terminó, colocó el cuerpo de Jack en ese lugar y presentó sus respetos dejando caer unas gotas de su propia sangre en el sepulcro y lo cubrió.

—Descansa, Jack Amadeus Ripper, hijo de Adolf y Bertha, nieto de Wilfred Ripper e Isla Frost. Duque de Manchester y heredero del imperio de Wood.

Era una tradición nombrar los títulos, los nombres de su familia más cercana y el nombre completo de un vampiro de la primera generación cuando moría. Una forma de tributo a alguien tan poderoso. Al terminar el sepulcro, Dante se volvió una parvada de cuervos, yendo hacia la academia, pensando que ya era tiempo de sincerarse con cierta persona.

* * *

Zero llegó a la Residencia Kiryû en una hora completa, entró por una de las ventanas, yendo directo al ático. La parvada de Colibríes se consagró en el cuerpo del sangre pura completo con Ruka en sus brazos. El ático de los Kiryû era acogedor, piso de madera de roble, paredes color gris con líneas curvas pintas de verde, en el medio una cama con doseles cuyos pies daban hacia la ventana con largas cortinas de lino blanco. Había ordenado que retocaran su vieja casa de la infancia, con la esperanza de vivir ahí cuando se retira de su puesto como director de la Academia Cross. Ahora sería el sepulcro de la mujer en sus brazos.

Primero limpió el cuerpo de toda mancha de sangre, lodo o suciedad hasta dejar ver lo que quedaba de la piel pálida. Vendó las heridas con vendajes amorosos. Trenzó su cabello. La colocó con cuidado en la cama con sábanas blancas de seda china. Cerró sus parpados. Besó su frente.

—Cubrid su rostro, me deslumbre, ha muerto joven —recitó uno de los versos favoritos de Ruka.

Y entonces dejó la habitación, saliendo a pie hasta la salida. Abriendo la puerta para salir al exterior, caminando el trecho de su jardín al portón principal. No se sintió sorprendido al encontrarse con Kaname recargado al lado de la verja de metal. Éste tenía los brazos cruzados, una delgada capa blanca cubría sus hombros y sus irises borgoñas lo miraban con atención. Ahora que la sangre de Shizuka había entrado en acción, su sed había disminuido y era llevadera. Sin embargo, su mejorada percepción le hacía notar detalles que no había detectado antes en Kaname.

Kaname no dijo nada, no había la necesidad de hacerlo, comprendía todo lo que le sucedía a Zero, gracias a su vínculo incompleto. Qué precioso saber y sentir los sentimientos del contrario en ese momento, le daban una ventaja insuperable, pues nadie estaba tan cerca de comprender a Zero como él. Su examen visual del purasangre de plateados ojos amatistas le hizo hacer un descubrimiento asombroso. Sí, podía sentirlo, escucharlo, incluso olerlo. Y pudo verlo. Ichiru Kiryû dentro de la sangre de su hermano. Eso era sublime, querido, preciado. Los dos estaban juntos, sus derechos de sangre, sus amantes, sus gemelos. Qué facilidad tenía ahora para pensar de esa manera, lo hacía feliz saberse libre de expresarse mentalmente sobre ellos.

El contacto de sus miradas fue roto por Zero que caminó frente a él sin decir nada, dejando a su paso el glorioso aroma de su cabello y piel. Fue inevitable que Kaname lo tomara de la muñeca para detenerlo. Más inevitable fue que Zero se girara en un segundo para llevar su boca hasta el suculento cuello y clavarle sus afilados colmillos sin cuidado alguno. Kaname no se quejó. Dejó que Zero hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Dio pasos atrás llevándolo consigo hasta recargarse en la barda con el cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, cuidando que no descubriera nada sobre sus secretas intenciones en el intercambio.

Acarició los platinados cabellos sin temer que le reprochara por el contacto tan íntimo, percibiendo como su propia sed despertaba. No, no podía completar el vínculo. Concentración. Enfoque. Debía controlarse.

Olió algo salado.

Una lágrima resbalada por la mejilla blanca, cayendo sobre su abrigo para secarse al instante.

Fue la única.

Pero Kaname supo que por eso era la más valiosa y triste que haya presenciado en su vida, que incluso él quiso llorar por la perdida.

* * *

**Lilith:** Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, que comenten sus suposiciones porque hay muchos detalles en este capítulo que tendrán repercusión en cómo se desenvolverá la trama en los siguientes capítulos. He omitido las aclaraciones con el fin de leer sus propias interpretaciones, pues en algunos casos cambio uno que otro detalle de acuerdo a lo que ustedes piensen.

Puse Dante/Baal porque me atrajo la idea con lo del incesto Rumanov; Belial y Baal son los tíos de Dante (aunque él sea 2 mil años mayor que él), por eso me llamó la atención.

Ya se revelaron varias cosas, muchas intrigas y odios ocultos.

Por cierto, Ruka logró derrotar a Jack por la Bloody Rose en su máxima forma (una que ni Zero ha conocido porque significa la muerte), en esta forma, la Bloody se transforma en una espada-pistola que absorbe tu vitalidad (la vida misma) y la convierte en poder; sólo con eso Ruka no hubiese sido capaz de si quiera herirlo, pero consumió un corazón especial, sin embargo, eso salió peor pues fue como una dosis alta de adrenalina directo en las venas. Ya estaba consumida por dentro, era como un recipiente autómata. Pero espero que hayan detectado cierto detalle en la escena, veamos si pueden deducirlo.

Sin más contestaré a sus review acá abajo.

**Princezz Inuyoukai: **No te preocupes, puedes dejar review cuando gustes ;) Akira ya va a tener más presencia en el fic, mucho más que los meros recuerdos y menciones de los demás personajes; ¿Zero siendo secuestrado? Sí, vas bastante cerca de lo que planeo. No te disculpes por tus momentos fangirl, eso pasa con tanto chico buenazo. Saludos.

**Kuroko22: **Arika nunca fue bueno, pronto se revelara su estrategia final y ya no tolerará que nadie toque o esté tan cerca de Zero más que él. Perdón por el yaoi, espero que esté capítulo contenga lo suficiente, pero va haber más, eh, lo prometo. Espero que te guste mucho esta actualización. Nos leemos luego.

**Jabnel len: **Espero haber dejado las suficientes pistas como para que hagas deducciones sobre lo que Claes espera hacer con ella. Cierto, es cruel, pero el sigue uno de los principios oscuros del método científico: el fin justifica los medios. Akira es un estratega casi tan bueno como Dante, así que debe tener información sobre todo, de eso depende su plan completo. Como pequeño spoiler te informo que sólo está interesado en uno de los dos personajes con irises amatistas. El Alicia/Dante se verá, pero en lo personal, las personalidades de estos personajes no encuadran en escenas muy románticas, pero habrá roces e insinuaciones. Te lo aseguro. Saludos.

**Erza S: **¡Claro que habrá incesto Rumanov! Por eso los cree xD. Bueno, pues Ruka ya no tendrá tanto protagonismo con lo que le pasó, pobre; derrotó al enemigo, pero se autodestruyó en el proceso. Pronto va arder fuego entre esos dos y Zero sospechara algo sobre cierto pelinegro. Nos leemos.


End file.
